Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Project
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: With peace restored again, all is well for the Mermaid Princesses, right? Well, not until a new threat comes. A new chapter has begin as the Mermaid Princesses must once more defeat a great evil. This time, will they succeed or will they fail as the world around them starts to change? Rated T just to be safe, but anyone can read.
1. Chapter 1: An Upcoming Threat

**Hello everyone. Before you start reading, I'd like to say a few things.  
**

 **First of all, for anyone who might know me, you'll know that I love both the manga and anime, but slightly preferred the manga. In other words, I'm going to blend them together. The Pearl Peri will be combined with it's manga counterpart, Water Pearls. And the characters will have their anime/manga personality.**

 **Second, I'm going to reused the OC from Undeniable Love to be the girls boyfriends. Speaking of which, the purpose of this story is so I can redo scenes that involves the boys finding out their girlfriends are mermaids since I felt that I rushed a bit with Rina's and slowed with Hanon's in Undeniable Love.**

 **WARNING, WARNING, WARNING! For anyone who have NOT read or finished the manga, I advised you not to read this story yet since there will be many references and spoiler to the ending of the manga. However, if, for whatever reason, you want to read this story, you may do as you so pleased.**

 **The year the story will take place will be in 2005, a few months after Pure. Clearly, this isn't the correct year since I am basing this when the show has started. Technically, the correct year would be 2004-2005, but for my story, it'll be 2005-2006 because it's easier for me to handle. Anyway, enough of me chatting, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: An Upcoming Threat

On the last day of summer vacation, riding on the waves was a boy around the age of 16. The young man was very attractive with his spiky orange-brown hair and brown eyes. As a surfer, the teen was wearing a red, black, and slightly yellow wet suit. He lives up to his title, continuing to surf as bigger waves approached. Everyone knows him well as the East champion of Japan, but his friends know him simply as Domoto Kaito. As he surfed the waves, something has caught his attention. A girl with blond hair dressed in a light pink blouse and purple skirt was seen approaching him. However, she stopped just as the shore barely touches her grey boots. Kaito smiled, knowing full well who the girl was as she waves at him, calling for his name as loudly as she could.

"Kaito!" the girl smiled happily as she watched him.

That girl is Nanami Lucia, the Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean _and_ his girlfriend. She continued to wave at Kaito as he did a few surfing techniques he learned, impressing her even further. Eventually, he met up with her as she waited for him.

"Yo, Lucia." he greeted.

"Kaito..." she blushed, almost like she wanted to say something.

"Why are you here today?" he asked, clearly teasing her.

"Geez, Kaito. If you don't want me here, then I'll just go home." she turned around, seemingly about to leave.

"Wait, I didn't mean-" Kaito started, worried that maybe his teasing has gone a bit far until he saw Lucia smiling.

"Just kidding!" she assured him.

"Don't scare me like that." Kaito replied sheepishly.

The girl giggled before leaning in to give him a kiss, which he returns. Eventually, she pulls back as he stares into her brown eyes.

"I hope all is forgiven?" she playfully teased.

Kaito smirked as he answered, "Yes."

Another giggle came from Lucia as she insisted, "Besides, it's your fault to begin with Kaito."

"Eh?"

"You're the one who started." she clarified. "Anyway, how can I go home now after I made a bento just for you?"

She showed him the boxed lunch which made Kaito remembered that he hadn't have breakfast yet. Just imagining all his favorite food inside had made his stomach growl. Apparently, it was loud enough for both to hear. They both laugh as Lucia spread the blanket over the sand for them to sit. As Kaito ate his favorite fried chicken, the two looked out to the horizon. It will soon be the end to the summer of 2005 _and_ the last day before the new school year begins.

A few minutes have passed until Kaito asked his girlfriend a question, "Lucia, have you finished your summer homework yet?"

Silence was his answer followed by a heavy sigh.

"No..."

"Could it be... That you haven't start-" Kaito began until he got cut off.

"No, you're wrong, Kaito!" Lucia exclaimed. After calming down, she told him, "Rina has helped me with most of the problems, but there are still some left that I just don't understand."

"It can't be helped then..." Kaito got up and grabbed his surfboard. "So, do you want to come over to my place for help?"

At the suggestion, the girl smiled happily, "Yes! I'll meet you at your place after I finished some of my chore list."

"Nikora-san must be pushing you today." Kaito noted.

Lucia couldn't help, but gave a nervous laugh, "Onee-chan said that with the summer ending, we have to work hard to get as many customers as we can."

"At least she is willing to let us be together. Oh, what time do you want to meet?"

"Eto..." Lucia thought for a minute before suggesting, "How about 3 o'clock?"

"That's sounds great." Kaito told her as he left.

"Kaito..." Lucia pouted, feeling that something was missing during the exchange.

"Oh right, before I forget..." he gave her a kiss on the check before whispering into her ear, "I'll see you later, my Mermaid Princess."

"Kaito." Lucia smiled.

That was it. The affection that he would give her from time to time. After packing up everything, Lucia was ready to return home. But as she reached the front doors of the quaint little hotel, Pearl Peri, she did not expect one thing... As she opened the door, Lucia was faced to faced with a very strict, yet caring blue penguin in a sailor suit. In the marine world, he is her Guardian and the legendary Hippocampus, but on land, he is her pet.

"Lucia-san! Where have you been lately!" Hippo yelled at her. "You had me worried!"

"Gomen, Hippo... For making you worry." the girl was hoping to avoid telling him where she was.

"Geez, I leave you alone for one minute and off you went somewhere." Hippo muttered. "If this continues, I won't know what to do. Lucia-san?"

However, when Hippo look back, he noticed that she wasn't at the front door anymore. Quickly, he turned around to caught her running up the stairs. He called for her, but of course, she paid him no mind.

* * *

After reaching for her room, Lucia sinks to the floor.

"Ah, I thought I'd never get away from him..." she muttered to herself. "That Hippo, why can't he just accepts the way things are? Geez."

Suddenly, a knock came from the other side of the door. Lucia stood on her feet and opened it to see the manager of the hotel, her sister, Nikora. The woman has purple hair kept in a messy bun with two locks of her bangs reaching her shoulders and brown eyes. She was wearing her usual outfit while managing Pearl Peri.

 _'Ah, Onee-chan...'_

"Lucia, I just spoke with Hippo! That you left without telling him where you were going!" Nikora shouted at her.

"B-But Onee-chan-" Lucia tried to explained.

"No buts, young lady! You have chores to do! On to it!" Nikora pointed at the end of the hallway. "The customers need their things downstairs, now hop to it."

Lucia took a peek behind her sister to see a large pile of luggage clustered on top of the stairs. There were at least thirty suitcases, each of a different color and tags names.

"Eh?!"

* * *

As the girl carried seven suitcases, three in each arm and one on her head, she lost her balance and tumbled down the stairs.

"Ow! That hurts!" Lucia cries out.

"Stop complaining, Lucia-san!" Hippo scolded her.

"Onee-chan didn't have to be so strict with me. This is terrible..." she looked up to see that she has more suitcases waiting on top of the stairs and sighs.

At the rate she's going, she won't be able to meet Kaito at their chosen time. Suddenly, the door opened as three girls entered.

"We're back!" they exclaimed.

"Welcome back..." Lucia greeted her friends.

"Oh, Lucia, why are you feeling down?" asked a young girl.

The child has bright orange hair that reached about her waist, two short locks was resting on her shoulders, and orange eyes that carried an innocent look. She was wearing a strapless orange dress with a red bow tied in the front and cute brown shoes. This girl is the Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean, Seira.

"Don't worry about her, Seira. She probably got in trouble with Nikora-san after she sneaked out to see Kaito-kun." assuring the child was an older girl around Lucia's age.

She had short, wavy, aquamarine hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue dress and a pair of sandals. Lucia had noticed a shopping bag that the girl was carrying. How typical of her. Meet Hosho Hanon, the most fashionable girl on land. However, in the marine world, she is most known as the Aquamarine Pearl Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean. Behind her is tall girl with long green hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve green shirt and blue jeans. The more cooler and popular beauty, Toin Rina. She is also a Mermaid Princess, but from the North Atlantic Ocean, ruler of the Green Mermaids.

"Looks like Nikora-san was furious at you, Lucia." Rina remarked as she helped Lucia onto her feet.

"Arigatō, Rina..." Lucia thanked her.

"But it looks like you could use some help." the girl looked up the stairs to see the pile of suitcases on top.

"I do..." Lucia sighed until she remembered something, "Ah, how did the transfer go?"

"Everything is all set for our little Seira." Hanon winked.

"Tomorrow, I get to go to school." Seira happily replied. "But I am a bit nervous..."

"You'll do fine, Seira." Rina encouraged her.

"Honto?" the child questioned.

"Yep." the older mermaid assured.

Lucia was happy for the young mermaid until she looked up at the clock and exclaimed, "Ah! It's almost 3 o'clock!"

"You're right..." Hanon noticed. "So, are you going to spend more time with Kaito-kun?"

"W-Well..." Lucia trailed off.

"Absolutely not, you will! I won't allow you to continue fooling around with a human!" Hippo chastised.

"You're wrong, Hippo! I need to see him to get my homework done!" the girl argued.

"If you want to finish your summer homework, why not just asked me for help?" Rina asked.

"Because I already told Kaito..."

"Ah, I see." Rina understood as she carried the luggage that Lucia dropped earlier. "Then, I'll finish the chore for you."

"Honto?!" Lucia beamed.

"Yep, but in return, I want you to have a good time."

"Thank you so much, Rina!" and with that, Lucia grabbed for her bag containing her homework and dashed out the door.

Once she was gone, Hanon remarked, "You're being too easy on her, Rina. If it was me, I would have made her buy me new cute dresses."

"There's no helping it. It has been nearly eight months since our battle with Michel. Peace has been restored." Rina explained.

"We have to return home one day, that's right..." Hanon continued.

"Yeah. That's why I want Lucia to spend her remaining time here, having fun." Rina told her.

The three mermaids begin to think deeply at the thought. After Hanon and Seira help Rina finished Lucia's chore, one by one, they all returned to their rooms to ponder the thought of leaving land.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucia had arrived at Kaito's place. Luckily, she was on time as Kaito was waiting for her. He had changed his wet suit into a red jacket over a white shirt and black pants.

"You're on time, that's good. For a second, I thought you're going to be late like always." Kaito joked.

"That's mean. Kaito, you meanie!" Lucia pouted.

He simply laughed. That was the Lucia he recognized. Inviting her inside, the two sit down on the floor with a table in front of them. Taking out her homework. Lucia showed Kaito the problems that she had circled. After seeing the complex math problems, Kaito instructed her on what to do. It was until after forty minutes have passed that Lucia finally finished her homework.

"I'm finished!" she exclaimed in relief as she stretched out her arms.

"Lucia, I think you should study more on the factorial part. If you can't grasped the equations, then you won't be able to solve the problems." Kaito told her.

"I know, but can we not talk about math until tomorrow?" Lucia requested.

"That's fine with me. Oh yeah..." Kaito turned to face his girlfriend. "Lucia, do you want to see the fireworks tonight?"

"Fireworks?"

"Yeah. Tonight, there will be fireworks to celebrate the last day of summer. Just like how there were fireworks at the beginning." Kaito explained.

"Yes! I'd love to come." Lucia got onto her feet and headed out the door. "I have to tell everyone back at the hotel. See you tonight, Kaito."

* * *

Once she returned home, Lucia told her friends about the fireworks. Hanon became jubilant, forgetting about her troubling thoughts earlier. At this news, she plans on inviting her boyfriend, Shirai Nagisa. Rina was evening thinking of watching the fireworks with her boyfriend, Hamasaki Masahiro. Meanwhile, Seira was more than happy to go since she had not experienced a lot of human events. Just thinking about the fun made her squeal excitedly.

At nightfall, the four girls went to the beach, where they found many people were standing, anticipating for the event. Along the way, they heard someone calling for them... Well, one of them, at least.

"Rina!" called out a voice.

Rina turned around to see a man with green hair and eyes behind his glasses. He was wearing a brown jacket and dark jeans. The man had his helmet on his head and was waiting for her on his motorcycle.

"Masahiro..." she mumbled, feeling a faint blush on her face.

"Ah, Rina is blushing!" Hanon teased.

"No, I'm not!" she denies. "A-Anyway, see ya!"

Quickly getting away from her teasing friends, Rina ran up to Masahiro as they took a ride on his motorcycle to find a more quieter place. At the same time, a young boy with blue hair wearing a blue striped shirt and dark shorts came pedaling towards Hanon on a tandem bike.

Stopping right in front of her, he proclaimed, "I came for you, Hanon."

"You're late." Hanon replied.

"Eh? I am?" Nagisa questioned.

"Just kidding." Hanon playfully answered as she sit behind him.

And off they went. It was just Lucia and Seira now. Meanwhile, Lucia felt a hand on her wrist and glanced over her shoulders.

"Kaito!"

"Shh." he place a finger to his lips, signalling her to keep her voice down. "Let's go, Lucia."

"But what about Seira? I can't leave her alone here." Lucia whispered.

Seira, figuring out that she was the reason why Lucia refused to leave, encouraged her, "Don't worry about me, Lucia. I'll be fine."

"But Seira-"

"It's fine. Go with Kaito-kun." she cheerfully pushed her towards Kaito.

Seeing that Kaito wanted to take her somewhere and Seira insisting that she goes, Lucia turned to the little girl and thanked her. But it was after the two lovebirds left the crowd that Seira started to become sad. Placing a hand over her chest, the girl only thought...

 _'I wonder... If I'd ever be like Lucia and the others...'_

* * *

After running a few distance, Kaito has taken Lucia to a quiet place, away from the crowd and possibly any girls who would try to cling at Kaito. After they stopped to rest, the first firework was fired into the night sky. A loud noise boomed followed by the dazzling brilliance. How is sparkled like the stars. The two watched contently. It was reminiscent. A sight that reminded the two of how they first met ten years ago. It was out at sea that six year old Lucia had met with seven year old Kaito. That is, until a massive tidal wave had knocked Kaito off the ship as the vessel sink with everyone else inside. Lucia has saved him and at one point during her rescue, he saved her. The two were in love, but had to part with Lucia giving him her pearl for safe keeping.

Now, they are together. Enjoying the night after all the hardships they have been through. As Lucia watches, she suddenly felt weird.

 _'W-What is that? Why does my body suddenly feel...'_

Lucia wrapped herself as her body began to feel strange. She wasn't in pain, but something weird was happening to her. Kaito, who took his eyes off the fireworks, became concern upon seeing her at this state.

"Lucia, what's wrong?! Are you hurt?" he asked, trying to comfort her.

It was a while until Lucia stopped feeling whatever she had felt. Letting out a sigh, she replied, "Oh, it's nothing. I'm sorry if I worried you, Kaito."

* * *

Meanwhile, out at sea, Seira felt something strange. She knew that Lucia wasn't in danger, but she sensed that something was wrong. While she was pondering in the sea, for a split second, she had felt a weird feeling. It was not love nor any other feelings she knew. It just felt... Foreign.

Worried, Seira began to swim back to land. Finding a place where there were no people, she transformed back into her human form and went back to the hotel. Sooner or later, the others returned as well. After seeing Lucia, Seira wanted to asked her about what she felt before, but in the end, she refrained. Seeing the girl in a happy state, she didn't want to ruin the mood. Instead, she went upstairs and into her room.

Later on, the others went to bed as well. All, except Lucia. She was in her own room, thinking about that feeling. Earlier, she tried going to Seira's room to see if the girl was awake. Knowing that the child had a very special connection with her, she might have felt the same thing she did. But after taking a peek, she saw the girl with the blanket covering her and assumed that she was asleep. Therefore, Lucia decided not to bother the girl with her question. She'll start her first day at school tomorrow, after all. The thought of school reminded Lucia as well as she finally decided to turn off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

The next day, Lucia woke up early to start her first year in high school. The thought of her being 16 and going to high school puzzled her. But all of it was true. Lucia was already 15 before Seira was born on the 26th of December 2004. The thought brings another memory to her mind. During the spring season after her battle, Lucia has gained the knowledge that she'll become the new Sea Goddess on her 18th birthday. And just a couple of months ago, she turned 16 after that news.

Despite everything going so well, she cannot help, but feel that it was getting too peaceful. She and her friends have enjoyed their lives in the human world and had celebrated a memorable birthday. Soon... Almost three more years before she'll have to leave. And unlike her previous two years on land, this time, she won't have an excuse to stay. She shook her head from the thought.

 _'No, today is to be happy. You're going to high school after all.'_

She was wearing her new school uniform which consist of a white blouse with a turquoise green sailor collar, a bow necktie, and a dark blue skirt that reached to her knees. Once she had her red boots on and her school bag ready, Lucia head out of her room and towards the stairs. As she went down the last few steps, she found out that everyone else was waiting for her. Well, almost everyone. Hanon was wearing the same uniform as Lucia while Rina was wearing the boy's uniform which was similar to her old one in junior high, consisting of a white shirt and dark blue pants.

Joining them today was Seira, who followed a little after Lucia. However, since she was only 10 years of age, she would have to go to elementary school as a fifth year student. Her school uniform consist of a short sleeve white blouse with a light pink sailor collar, a ribbon tied in a bow, and a pink skirt. She was also wearing brown shoes and white socks.

"We're off!" they exclaimed as the four of them walked out the hotel.

As the four friends walked to their new school, they found Kaito waiting for them. He was also ready for school. Lucia started to quicken her pace until she finally reached him.

"Good morning, Kaito!" she replied cheerfully.

"Hey, Lucia. So, are you ready?" he asked, implying for school.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lucia answered.

Eventually, they parted with Seira as she took the right road while they continue onward with theirs. In no time, they reached their new school and entered.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the help of the adults, Seira managed to find her homeroom. She was so eager that she wonders if she'll make some friends on her first day. Going up to the board, Seira tried to find her name to know where she'll be siting. It was the second to the last seat next to the window. As she made her way to her seat, she did noticed a lonely girl. She had two longs locks in front and her long brown hair was tied near the end with a blue ribbon, which gave it the appearance of a mermaid's tail. Her bangs was covering her eyes, but Seira felt that the girl was lonely.

Wanting to go over and make friends with her, Seira was stopped when a girl step in front of her. She has dark blue hair and brown eyes. For some reason, this girl's uniform looked a little too fancy. Everyone else in the room gasped since not only is the girl a very spoiled brat, but she tends to bully others because of their "status".

Putting her hands on her hips, the girl ordered, "Who are you, commoner?"

"Eh?" Seira became confused at the girl's tone of voice.

"Don't you know a rich lady when you see one? Now, bow down to me for I am Kane Asuka, the most wealthiest among you commoners!" the girl commanded.

However, Seira didn't do as Asuka said since she didn't quite understand why a human girl around her age would act the way she just did.

So, the girl just naively asked, "Why are you being so haughty? What makes you feel that it is okay to talk to people like that?"

The bully was quickly offended by Seira's innocent statement and in anger, she made a declaration.

"How dare you questioned me! From this day on, low-life, we shall be eternal enemies! I'll make sure that you lose to me!" with that remark, the bully left with a huff.

Suddenly, Seira was approached by the girl she wanted to befriend earlier. It appears that the girl has reddish-brown eyes.

"Ano... Why did you want to see me?" she asked.

"Eh?"

"The reason why you have to face Asuka back then was because you tried to come to me." the girl explained. "Why?"

"Why shouldn't I come over? I wanted to be friends with you." Seira replied.

The girl looked shocked at the answer before speaking quietly, "No one ever wanted to be my friend..."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm a _weird_ girl." she answered.

"I don't think you're weird at all!" Seira replied. "I think you're just a lonely person longing for someone to ease her loneliness."

The girl was taken aback at Seira's remark. She has not been around for long and yet here comes this new girl denying everything she had told her. Come to think of it, this girl looked a bit like herself, except for the hair and eye color. _And_ except for the orange shell necklace she has around her neck.

With a smile on the girl's face, she introduce, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Tsukiko Mikage."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hoshino Seira."

* * *

After school was finished, Seira wave goodbye to Mikage before meeting up with her friends, who are returning from their school. Together, they talked about their first day. Seira happily mentioned her new friend which sparked some interesting conversation.

"Tsukiko Mikage, huh..." Rina ponder out loud.

"What is it, Rina?" Lucia questioned.

"No, it's just that the name seemed to go well with Seira."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Seira wondered.

"Well, Tsukiko means moon child while Mikage could mean divine spirit." Rina explained.

"And since you picked Hoshino to be your surname, it must mean that the two of you were bound to be best friends!" Hanon directed at Seira.

The thought did puzzled Seira a little bit. But she had picked that name because it meant star field. Although, learning this new information did gave her hope that she and Mikage will continue being best friends.

"How did school went for you?" Seira asked the girls and Kaito, wanting to know about their first day.

Lucia let out a sad sigh, "Kaito wasn't in the same class as me."

"Although, it's very lucky for the three of us to be in the same class." Rina mused, implying herself, Hanon, and Lucia.

"It was strange that I saw Kengo and Daichi in my room, but not you guys." Kaito added.

He was starting to wonder if he can asked the principle if he can join classes with Lucia and the others. As the sun started to set, the girls said goodbye to Kaito as he went home. Continuing down the road to Pearl Peri, the girls were left wondering and thinking about what will the next day bring. However, when the girls returned how, they were given rather unfortunate news.

"Now that peace has returned to the human world and ours, there is no other reason for us to stay." Hippo said that rather merrily.

"But..." Lucia trailed off.

"Lucia, it's your duty as a Mermaid Princess to protect your people!" Nikora spoke sternly. She took a moment until her expression softens as she spoke more gentler. "I'm sorry, but it's your responsibility as Princess. _All_ of your responsibility." addressing to the other mermaids.

"No, I understand." Lucia replied sadly.

She wasn't even surprised. She knew and had dreaded for this day to come. Knowing that it has been getting too peaceful, it was only natural that once there is no more threats and peace returns, she and the others will have no other choice, but leave the land. But she didn't expect for that day to come so soon. Being the first to leave, she headed up the stairs quietly.

* * *

Once in her room, Lucia sat on the edge of her bed, thinking of all the times she spent on land. Coming to land roughly three years ago in search for her pearl, finding out that Kaito was the boy she save all those years ago, going to school with Hanon and Rina, all of the fun they had... All those memories were made here on land and it saddens her that she'll have to leave it all behind.

Suddenly, Lucia started to feel her body being strange again. At that moment, without warning, a quick feeling spread over her mind. Several images were in her head, but all went by so fast, she could hardly make out which is which. She felt overwhelmed, like a wave has washed over her.

 _'What is this? I feel so... Uneasy.'_

After that last thought, she collapsed on her bed, unconscious.

* * *

As the sun rises, signaling a new day, Lucia woke up. Dazed and a bit flustered, Lucia went downstairs, dressed in her uniform. Upon coming down, she met with Nikora.

"Ah, Lucia. It's rare for you to get up this early." Nikora remarked, becoming concern of her behavior. "Is something wrong?"

Lucia think back to last night and remembered what happened to her. Just thinking about it immediately caused her body to shiver.

So, she simply shook her head as she answered, "No, it's nothing."

Hippo then came in, still in his nightwear, and asked, "Lucia-san, why are you dressed in your uniform?"

The girl then remembered that she won't be going to school today and replied, "Oh, right. I forgot..."

"Are you alright, Lucia-san?" Hippo questioned.

"No, it's nothing. I'll be in my room if you need me." she immediately ran up the stairs to get away from the scene.

Worried, Hippo turned to Nikora and asked, "Nikora-san, do you think that Lucia-san is feeling down because we have to leave?"

"It could be, but there's nothing we can do about it." Nikora replied.

"Hmm..." came an ominous voice.

The two were surprised when they saw an old woman dressed in a long black dress with a red cloak and a bandana on her head. She has long light brown hair and her eyes were closed. More importantly, she had a crystal ball in her hands. It was Taki, the owner of the hotel and the resident fortune teller.

"Taki-san, do you know why is Lucia-san feeling down?" Hippo asked.

"Hmm..." Taki was looking at her crystal ball. "Lucia is facing a predicament right now."

"What kind of predicament?" Nikora became further concern.

"It's a predicament that Lucia will have to get used to. Not only that, but I sense a powerful foe coming. Sooner or later, the peace will be gone and the Mermaid Princesses will have to face a very horrible crisis, one with a shocking resolution. If nothing is done about it, then the future will become lost."

The thought that peace will be lost once more disturbed the two. And it only concern them more after all the Mermaid Princesses has been through.

However, Hippo pushed himself to asked," Ano, Taki-san, what is this foe planning?"

"He or she is planning for something grand. So grand that it's very complex." Taki mumbled. "At the moment, it cannot be determined until we know more about them."

She left the two as they were starting to reconsider how to tell the girls news that might be unpleasant so that next time, it wouldn't weigh down deeply on them.

Meanwhile, back in her room, Lucia was changing out of her uniform for a pink tank top and yellow shorts. As she changed, she began to ponder what happened last night. What were those images? And the sensation she felt was the same when she was at the fireworks. Her thoughts then trailed to Kaito.

 _'I won't be going to school today... I wonder what Kaito is thinking...'_

* * *

Walking down the road after coming back from school was Kaito. He was getting worried. This morning, Lucia and the others didn't came. And they were reported absent in school too. Were they sick? Reaching to the front door, he rang the door bell. The door opened and he saw Lucia behind it. She didn't look sick, but something was on her mind.

"Kaito."

"Lucia, why weren't you at school?" Kaito questioned.

Instead of answering right away, she looked down at the floor, "T-That's because..."

After Lucia has invited Kaito in, had him sit down, and told him everything with the other girls...

"WHAT?! You're leaving?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Kaito-kun." Hanon confirms.

"Peace has returned so we have no reason left to stay..." Rina told him.

At that statement, Nikora and Hippo shared a look, but neither told the girls what Taki had told them earlier.

Calming down, Kaito muttered, "I see..."

"With Lucia becoming the Sea Goddess on her 18th birthday, it's for the best..." Nikora added.

"When will you be leaving?" Kaito addressed to Lucia.

"Tomorrow, everyone is packing today." Lucia answered sadly.

"Oh."

"Well, except for Seira. She doesn't have much in her room." Hanon replied.

Nodding rather disappointingly, Kaito got up and went to talk with Nikora privately. Whatever his request was, she allowed it. Taking Lucia with him, they went to the beach for a last moment together.

* * *

While Lucia and Kaito were spending their last time together, Rina and Hanon were busy packing. They have been preparing to leave for tomorrow that they didn't get a chance to see their boyfriends. Rina was the first to finished with her packing since she didn't bring a lot of things when she first moved to live on land. Seeing her cellphone on her desk, she began to think.

 _'I should call Masahiro and tell him the news...'_

Taking her cellphone, Rina scroll down the list until she reached Masahiro's number. Before she could press the button, however, she stopped. Remembering a few times she had tried to distance herself from Masahiro, it only ended up with them being closer. As she looked at the tiny screen that says _Hamasaki Masahiro_ , she tried to press the button, but she couldn't move her thumb to press it. She just stood there, staring at the name of her lover. In the end, she just closed her phone and sighed as she looked down at the floor.

"I knew it. I can't do it." she muttered.

Walking to a window and pushing the curtains aside, she thought, _'Maybe I should tell him personally tomorrow... I'll make it quick so neither of us will have to suffer.'_

* * *

Things didn't go well for Hanon either. She was also having problems of telling Nagisa the bad news. Sitting on her bed, she was staring at something in her hands. It was an aquamarine barrette that Nagisa had given her not too long before Seira's birth. The thought of leaving without him even knowing about her mermaid self made her want to cry in anguish deep down.

 _'Lucia is lucky to have someone like Kaito-kun. He knows everything and accepted her for who she is. If only Nagisa can realize it too...'_ Hanon thought as tears are welling up in her eyes.

"It's so unfair." she comments as she wiped away her tears with her sleeves.

Walking to her desk, she opened a drawer that has a small blue jewelry box. When she opened it, there was nothing... _Yet_. Placing her barrette inside, she then thought back to a few months ago. The day when Nagisa had confessed to her at the beach, after she received Mitsuki Taro's recent letter at that time.

 _"Say, Nagisa... Do you really love me!"_

 _"Y-Yes, I love you."_

 _"Really, really love me?"_

 _"I love you!"_

 _"You love me no matter what kind of girl I am?"_

 _'Even if I'm a mermaid...?'_

 _"I love you!"_

Snapping back from memory lane, she began to speak as if Nagisa was in the room with her.

"I'll forever cherish your gift, Nagisa..."

Suddenly, a single teardrop fell, glistening until it was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seira was in her room, sitting against the wall with her arms wrapped around her legs. Like Hanon and Rina, she was also thinking about the only option she has. Unlike the other Mermaid Princesses, she felt the most unwilling to return to the sea. Then again, unlike all the other mermaids who were raised at sea, after her birth, she grew up on land. All of her memories were of land, not the sea. Despite she didn't stay on land longer than the others, for the last seven to eight months, she had made some of the most memorable memories that will last for a lifetime.

 _'If only I could have found whomever I was destined to be with in time...'_ she thought sadly.

But leaving land wasn't the only thing that was bothering her. When she returns to the sea, where exactly will she go? Where can she go? Her mermaid country was destroyed by the sorrow and rage from the previous Orange Mermaid Princess before her, Sara. Not only that, but the destruction that happened nearly ten years ago had closed the kingdom from the others.

There aren't even any possible survivors. If there was, Seira would have heard from them a long time ago. But of course, she already knew that her people were dead. That day where she was originally supposed to be born, the only one who was there was the spirit of Sara and Lucia. No other mermaids from her country.

She was the only Orange Mermaid and the Princess. How was she suppose to rebuild her kingdom, nonetheless, find a way to bring back the Orange Mermaids by herself? To her, her home for the last few months was land. The place where she went after she was born on December 26, the place where she had her friends who were more like her family. Unlike everyone else who was born and raised in the kingdom and moved to live on land for a short time, Seira was the only one who felt that the land _is_ her home.

That's why she believed the others were lucky. At least their kingdoms were restore and have someone for comfort. Tired and conflicted, the girl rest her head on her knees.

"Lucia, Hanon, Rina... You're so lucky. At least you have someone you can lean on. I don't want to feel this way, but I can't help it." Seira whispered.

 _'The truth is, I'm envious of all of you...'_

* * *

Once night has taken over and the moon rise, Kaito had dived into the water, prompting Lucia to follow. Upon making contact with water, Lucia reverted to her mermaid form. Her blond hair became a lighter shade, became more longer, and was styled into two twin tails held by small pink seashells. As she swam, her pink tail glistened in the rays of the full moon.

Soon, the two sat on a rock, where they had a talk.

"Kaito."

"Don't look like that." Kaito tried to comfort her. "I'm sure things will go well."

But Lucia wasn't very sure about it. She look down to avoid eye contact as tears were on the verge of falling out from her crystal blue eyes. Kaito, not knowing how else to comfort her, simply wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. The gesture startled the mermaid a little bit, but she was soon burying her face into his chest and crying.

"I don't want to leave, Kaito." she whispered. "I wanted to stay here with you a little longer..."

"I know." Kaito mused.

After taking a few deep breaths, Lucia looked up at Kaito, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Leaning in, they closed their eyes... And shared a passionate kiss. However, Lucia suddenly felt her body acting strange again as she broke the kiss rather abruptly.

"Lucia! Are you alright?" Kaito asked.

He was getting more worried about her. It was just like what had happen with the fireworks the other night. He was thinking of leaving to tell the others until Lucia hold his hand, stopping him.

Shaking, she softly requested, "Please... Don't tell the others."

"But Lucia, this is serious!" Kaito argued.

"Please!" she pleaded. As she looked up, Kaito can see her face turning a sickly pale with a tinge of pink. "Please... Don't leave me."

Kaito didn't understand, but whatever is happening to Lucia, he can tell that it has been a problem for her. So he reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, fine. But come to my house to rest for the night." he insisted.

She didn't say anything, but simply nodded. It was almost as if she was too tired to say anything at all. Taking her hand in his, they swim back to shore and walked the remaining distance to his place.

* * *

Once they reached Domoto residence and Kaito had opened the door, Lucia felt her body acting up once more and had collapsed upon entering. Luckily, Kaito caught her before she fell to the floor.

 _'What is happening to you, Lucia?'_ Kaito wondered.

Carrying her to his bed and covering her with a blanket, Kaito went to the phone to dial the numbers to Pearl Peri. It rang for a few seconds until the phone was picked up on the other line.

"Hello? Hosho speaking."

"Hi there, Hanon." Kaito spoke.

"Kaito-kun? Do you know where Lucia is? She hasn't come back yet." Hanon asked.

"Ah, Lucia is with me." Kaito assured her.

He has told her about some problems coming up and so she will be staying with him for the night. He had decided not to tell Hanon about what has been happening with Lucia.

"Hmm..." Hanon teased. "So you and Lucia will be sleeping together, right?"

"Yes..." Kaito became confused with that type of tone.

"Okay! Just make sure you be gentle with her. Lucia may not look like it, but she is delicate and fragile."

"Wha-" Kaito immediately turned red in the face. "D-Don't get any weird ideas, you perverted Princess!"

Hanon giggled as she ended the call with a "Bye-bye and good luck!"

After hanging up the phone, Kaito grumbled at the Aquamarine Princess' comments.

"What in the world is she thinking? Geez." upon entering his room and seeing Lucia asleep, he laid next to her and turned to see her peaceful face.

 _'I hope you get better, Lucia.'_

He gave her a kiss before falling asleep beside her. Sometime later, the pink pearl started to glow faintly. At the same time, in Lucia's dreams... There was a person. Accompanying him was a girl. However, they were both covered in shadows. Other things came after, but all of them didn't make much sense.

* * *

That night, as the moon hang high in the sky, a man dressed in black was standing at a cliff, overlooking the town. As he looked at the town, the first chilling breeze of fall blow softly against his black hair. He was awfully pale, a tall, yet handsome man. However, he looked so lifeless as if he was dead. Opening up a book, it glowed faintly as seven symbols lit up.

"Well, who would have thought that getting our revenge would lead us here? Isn't that right, Kumi?"

"Hm, I don't know, Haru..." a little girl's voice answered. "It's too peaceful here. We'll never find them!"

"Don't worry, Kumi. The red curtains of the stage has risen. We'll find them, the seven Princesses. Once we find them, we'll get our revenge against the ones who did this to us." the man assured.

The little girl's eyes beamed with excitement as she hugged the man, "Fufufu, I love you, Haru~"

The book started to glow brighter, showing seven figures. However, all of them were covered in shadow, so the duo don't know who they're finding. But is shouldn't be a problem. They have all the time they need.

"Now, let the search for our Princesses begin!" the man insist. Raising a baton in one hand and with the book in the other, he command, "Please, sing to me your sad songs that shall lead to your revenge!"

"Ahahahaha!"

* * *

 **Lucia: Hello mina-san! How are you? Since Author-san isn't here at the moment, so me and the other girls will do the explaining. A reminder if you will. If everyone remembered in both the manga and anime, I celebrated Kaito's birthday in Pure which was right after mine. That's means a year has passed between Pitch and Pure for me since I've celebrated my 15th birthday off-screen. And my 16th birthday off-chapter as well.**

 **Seira: Please keep Mikage in mind, she is an important friend. I'm sure you'll be surprise.**

 **Hanon: Also, there will be character description of all the new OCs whenever they have a lot of "screen time" or not, or even mentioned. If Author-san doesn't want to reveal too much, she will say "not enough info" and update in another chapter.  
**

 **Rina: Also, like in the anime/manga, main villains make minor appearances until the end while secondary villains make a scene.  
**

 **Nikora: Alright, you're up.**

 **...**

 **Haruki: Hello, everyone. Wow, we have a lot of audience today. Anyway, I am a spirit who is trying to find the missing blanks in my memories. I have lost all connection of the time when I was alive and now, I'm wondering the Earth, lost and confused. With my cute partner, we set out to find those missing blanks by finding the seven Princesses necessary for me to gain my revenge as well as my memories.  
**

 **Kumi: I everyone! I'm Kumi, a little doll who has "awaken" by two different people. I represent someone dear in Haru's past when he was still living, but he has not remembered yet. I am very malicious because part of my soul came from an accused witch, who was once innocent until her unjust death. I despise humans greatly. My anger and hatred will lead me and my beloved partner, Haru, to find the seven Princesses to destroy the human world!**

 **Mikage: Hi everyone. I am a very mysterious girl whose origin is yet to be known. Despite my child-like appearance, I'm actually very matured for the way I talk isn't like how a child would speak. I am very supported for my friends and value my life on Earth even if it's brief. I also have a power that has yet to be discovered from a magical bloodline and will be the one to lead fated lovers to meet, connecting the red threads of Fate.**

 **Asuka: You remember me from the other story, right? Anyway, I was the main bully of Seira, however, in this story, the author felt that she should tone down my bullying a bit. Ha! Like I'd listen to her. I am a rich lady who simply believe that I am the best! Take that you, low-life commoners!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Conductor of Revenge

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, at some point, I'll be having new songs for the mermaids and the villains. Of course, the songs that I used for the base and the creators of those songs will be given credit at the end. As for the lyrics, it would be in English because so you can understand the song and I don't know enough Japanese to write them.  
**

 **Also, another hint, pay attention to the names of my OCs, especially the villains.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Conductor of Revenge

The next day, the girls waited until their boyfriends have finished school before meeting up with them. Rina, not being the type to wait especially when she has something important to say, had left the hotel early in the morning to find the elite high school Masahiro was in. If she remembered correctly, then her boyfriend should be a second year student. After wandering around hopelessly, she finally managed to find some students wearing the school uniform she recognized. Following them, she ended up at the elite high school. As she passed by, she saw Masahiro's motorcycle parked in the school parking lot.

 _'His motorcycle is here, which means that Masahiro must be inside...'_ she looked at the school as the bell rang. _'I shouldn't talk to him now that class has started. Maybe I can catch him during lunch time...'_

Rina waited patiently on a school bench until she heard the school bell rang, signaling for lunch. Just as she had hoped, came out Masahiro with some of his friends. They were talking, but it didn't matter. Getting up to her feet, she ran up to her boyfriend.

"Masahiro!" she called out.

Luckily, he heard her and turned around.

"Rina, what are you doing here?" Masahiro wondered, surprised that Rina was waiting for him.

"I need to tell you something." she told him.

"Tell me something?" he repeated.

"Heh... Is this girl your girlfriend, Masahiro?" a friend asked.

"She's kinda cute." another chimed in.

"Guys, please stop." Masahiro requested. "Anyway, what do you want to talk about, Rina?"

"Actually, can we talk somewhere else?" Rina asked, not wanting to tell him in front of his friends.

Masahiro, sensing that this was important, told his friends, "Sorry, but I'll be going out for a little while."

"Eh? But Masahiro what about our discussion?" one of them asked.

"And you can't just leave school. What if you arrive to class late?" another inquired.

"Don't worry about it. Second years have extended time. I should be back fifteen minutes before lunch ends." Masahiro insisted. "Come, Rina."

He held her hand in his as they ran to the parking lot. Once they put their helmets on, Masahiro started the engine and took off.

* * *

As they ride away from the school and into the empty street, Masahiro could feel that Rina was holding on to him more tighter than she used to. Nevertheless, he continues riding until they reached their favorite spot. A ledge just below a cliff where one can see the horizon. It was the only place that has a sense of serenity with the scent of flowers and a perfect view of the sea and sky.

As they walk to the field hand in hand, Rina was feeling complete misery. Having to tell Masahiro that today she has to leave... If she couldn't do it on the phone last night, how will she be able to face him and tell him about it personally? Already, she had regretted doing this. Feeling melancholy, she slowly slipped her hand away from Masahiro's grip.

"Rina, what's wrong?" Masahiro turned around, having noticed the gesture.

Rina looked down to hide her grey eyes behind her bangs. In case she ended up crying from a heartbreaking farewell, she did not want to let Masahiro see this side of her. The side where she was vulnerable.

Trembling a bit, she started out slowly, "Masahiro... Do you believe in miracles?"

"Rina, where is this coming from?" he asked.

"Just please... Answer my question." Rina pleaded desperately.

Looking out to the horizon, Masahiro answered, "I do believe in miracles. I feel that in my heart, it was a miracle that brought us together."

"Masahiro... You truly believe that? That we can be together?"

"Rina?" he turned to look at her.

Seeing her shaking, Masahiro started to have a guess of what the conversation will lead to. However, he hoped against it.

"I want to believe it too. I thought that we could be together. Everyday, I longed for us to be happy without worrying about the future, but now..."

"Rina, could it be that-" he got cut off.

"I thought that I'd be able to do it without getting hurt, but I can't!" as she looked up, Masahiro can see tears in her eyes. She continued in a broken voice, "Just looking at you and talking to you, I thought I could get away with it, but it only made everything more heartbreaking! More so than I can bear."

All hope that Masahiro felt before disappears as he knew where this conversation was going.

Stumbling a bit, Masahiro tried to confirm his suspicion, "Then, today..."

He didn't even have to ask, but he wanted to be sure. Instead of replying, Rina just gave a nod.

"I tried to contact you last night, but couldn't bring myself to do it. The news just came by so suddenly." she admit. "But yes, today I'll be leaving."

"No way." he muttered.

"I wanted to say farewell, but didn't want to." Rina explained.

Not looking at her in the eyes, Masahiro just sadly remarked, "I see..."

This was the day he feared. He had feared that one day, Rina would leave his side. And judging from how she was implying her farewell, it wasn't just for a short time. It's the type of goodbye as in she will never be coming back. He couldn't bear the thought of Rina leaving. And for this to come unexpectedly too...

"I'm sorry, Masahiro." she replied as tears running down her cheeks. "Sayonara."

Immediately, she started to turn and ran away from him.

"Wait, Rina!" Masahiro tried to chase after her.

But once she made a turn around the corner of the ledge, he no longer saw her.

 _'Rina, where did you go?'_ he thought.

Suddenly, he heard a splash, but didn't react fast enough to see what it was. If he had reacted a little faster, he would have gotten a glimpsed of a green tail disappearing underneath the waves. Disappointed and defeated, Masahiro took his motorcycle and ride back to his school. Once she knew that she was safe, Rina surfaced, looking as Masahiro's figure fading in the distance with sorrowful eyes.

"Masahiro."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hanon was waiting outside of her old school for Nagisa. It was soon ending, but finally when the school bell rang, Hanon turned to see Nagisa heading out in a rush.

"Hanon! What is this news you have to tell me?" Nagisa demanded.

Earlier in the morning, Hanon had called Nagisa to meet her in front of the school gates after class ends. She had to tell him something that was too important to discuss over the phone. Now, here they were, facing each other eye to eye.

"Ano, Nagisa..." Hanon didn't even know where to begin.

She thought that she was prepared, but it turns out that she was wrong. Sensing that something is wrong, Nagisa grabbed Hanon's hand. Hanon noticed and looked at him in the eyes.

 _'Nagisa...'_

"Let's go, Hanon." Nagisa told her.

"Eh? But where?" Hanon asked.

"Just come with me." Nagisa told her.

"Okay."

He took her to where his tandem bike was. Unlocking the chain and putting it in his bag, Nagisa took the bike to the sidewalk before telling Hanon to get on. She did as she was told and sat behind her boyfriend as they left the school.

She began to think, _'This could be my last day with Nagisa. Even though I know this, I don't want to believe that this is true...'_

As Nagisa pedaled, he felt that they were going at a fast speed than normal. It was until he glance over his shoulder to see that Hanon was pedaling with him!

"Hanon, why are you pedaling with me?" Nagisa questioned.

"Why? Because I feel like it..." Hanon answered quietly.

When they ride on a familiar route, Hanon instantly knew where Nagisa was taking her. Up ahead was the city where an ice cream truck sells icy frozen treats. She remembered always going there with Nagisa to get ice cream. And it was always on the occasion when she was feeling down.

After Hanon got chocolate mint and Nagisa got vanilla, they went to the beach. Sitting next with Nagisa on the sand reminded Hanon that this was the place where he had confessed his love for her. The memory only made it harder for her to bear. She just stared down as her ice cream started to melt slowly.

Seeing that Hanon was not her usual self, Nagisa asked, "Hanon, you're ice cream is melting."

"It's fine. I'm not in the mood anyway." Hanon responded. "You can have it."

"Are you okay, Hanon? You never let me taste chocolate mint let alone giving me the entire cone." Nagisa pointed out.

"I just feel like it." Hanon replied.

Nagisa was starting to get frustrated. She wasn't being herself and she isn't even talking a lot. It just wasn't like her. First, she was pedaling with him on his bicycle, then she didn't want to eat her ice cream, and now she is even offering to give her cone to him. Something was up with that.

"Hanon, are you okay?" he repeated his question from earlier.

"To tell the truth, no. I'm not." Hanon barely whispered.

Knowing that he'll never get to the bottom of this, Nagisa decided to be more straightforward, "Hanon, if you're being troubled, just tell me! Stop giving me all the small talk! I won't be able to understand if you keep doing that!"

"Baka." Hanon muttered.

"Eh?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Hanon questioned without looking at her boyfriend. "I know. Of course you wouldn't understand. How could you have?"

"Hanon?" all the frustration he felt vanished, replaced with only confusion.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not being myself today, but how could I?" Hanon continued. "Spending time with you as everyday of my life is filled with bliss, I was truly happy."

She slowly looked up as Nagisa became stunned. She had a smile on her face, but he could tell that she was only trying to fool herself into thinking that everything is alright.

"Hanon, are you going somewhere?" Nagisa questioned.

That was when her facade smile slowly turned into a frown. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Yeah." she answered, looking away from him.

If he continue to asked her, Nagisa knew that she will end up crying. But he had to know.

"When?" he urged.

She bit her lips, not wanting to say the word, but eventually, she admitted, "Today."

Nagisa was shocked. It was almost a year since they first met. And now, she was going to leave? At this point, Nagisa should have stopped asking questions, but he pressed on. He had hoped that the answer to his next question won't be so bad.

"W-Well, when will you be coming back?"

That was when Hanon couldn't suppressed her emotions any longer. She burst out, crying, "I won't be returning anytime soon because I won't be coming back!"

All hope for a miracle dashed out of Nagisa as he became more stunned at her answer.

 _'Never coming back? Then what will happen to us?'_ he feared.

"Where will you be going?" he wanted to stop asking questions.

All of these answers are hurting him as much as it hurts her to say them, but he needed more information. He was desperate to know more. Perhaps he can go to her if she can't stay.

"Somewhere far, far away." Hanon replied.

"Then what about-" he got cut off.

"Geez, can't you stop asking me questions?!" Hanon yelled.

She got up abruptly that she dropped her melted cone. She started to turn her back towards him.

Afraid that she was about to run away, Nagisa called out to her, "Hanon, I'm sorry!"

"Nagisa baka." she started to run until she stopped to take one more glace over her shoulder. "Sayonara, Nagisa."

And she ran once more with tears in her eyes. Nagisa got up and tried to run after her, but she had gotten a head start. As he ran, he saw her take cover behind the beach shed. But as he circled around the shed, he realized that he had lost sight of her.

 _'Where did you run off to, Hanon?'_ Nagisa pondered.

As he wandered around, he eventually gave up and walked away. Little did he knew was a mermaid with long wavy aquamarine hair and a blue tail was hiding near. As Hanon listened to her boyfriend's footstep getting fainter and fainter, she tried fighting back a sob. In the end, she could only managed to cry out him out softly.

"Nagisa."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucia has awakened on Kaito's bed. She was so daze and confused that for a second, she didn't realize where she was. It was until she looked besides her that she saw Kaito sleeping next to her. He was holding her hand. It must be have happened before he fell asleep. Not feeling too well, Lucia was still thinking about leaving land and the sensation she keep on feeling.

 _'Just what is that? And why do I keep feeling it?'_ she wondered.

Taking out her hand from Kaito's grasp, Lucia got out of the bed, being careful not to wake her lover up. Even as she wander around the room, she still felt the sensation, though it wasn't worse like last night. All of a sudden, a vision flashed in her mind. It was very faint, but it was like someone was watching her.

 _"I'll be seeing you soon, Princess..."_ came a voice.

This voice was very cold and had a hint of spite in it. But Lucia knew that this voice belongs to girl. Something wasn't right.

"Who's there?!" Lucia turned around, trying to locate the voice.

When she saw no one, but herself, she sighed as she thought to herself.

 _'What is happening to me?'_

Followed by that vision, Lucia saw one more thing. This time it was more clearer. She saw a man and a little girl. They were the same ones from her dream! In this vision, she also saw Seira fighting the duo by herself.

"Seira!" she exclaimed as she was about to head out.

However, she stopped, remembering about Kaito. She can't just leave him without telling him where she was going. What if he panicked and became worried? Thinking fast, Lucia searched for a piece of paper and a pen. She quickly wrote a note and place it on the kitchen counter before running out the door.

* * *

Seira was at the beach, staring out to the sea. She had only one thing on her mind: going back to her home county. How was she able to find a way to solve her dilemma? No one has the same situation as her. That was, until she remember someone who actually is in the same situation as her. In fact, this people is exactly like her! And it was someone she know well.

As Seira planned to head over to the person's place, she suddenly heard a commotion. It sounded like it came from the park. Deciding that it was better to visit the person later, Seira turned and headed out of the beach, to the sidewalk, running until she saw a strange figure she never seen before.

There was a pale tall man with black hair and icy blue eyes. He was dressed in a formal black suit and in his hands was a book. He was standing in one spot, looking at a page as it was glowing. Meanwhile, the people were screaming because many spirits were roaming all over the place, scaring and chasing them away. Something told Seira that the man must be a new enemy and transformed.

 **~Orange Pearl Voice!~**

In her idol form, Seira retains most of her features as a mermaid, but maintain her legs. Her outfit consists of a short strapless orange dress with a barely noticeable slit on the right side of her skirt, frilly orange gloves and boots. She also was wearing an orange choker and in her hands was a microphone with her orange pearl in it.

Having a way to defend herself, she confronted this stranger, "Stop right there!"

The man turned around, immediately becoming amused of the young girl's bravery.

"Oh my, what are you doing here all alone, little lady?"

"For bringing fear into the people's hearts, I'll purify you with my song!" Seira exclaimed. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

The song that Seira decided to sing was _Birth of Love_.

 _Ai to yume ga hitotsu ni nari_  
 _Kanashii "ima" o hoshikuzu ni shite_  
 _Kureru kara shinjite..._

 _Umareta koto hokori ni shite_  
 _Tsuyoku hikaru tenshi no you na_  
 _Manazashi o kumorasenai de_

 _Kono chikara yume no tame ni_  
 _Kaseru nara umarete yukitai no_  
 _Ai ni naritai..._

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?"

However, when Seira finished, she realized that her song has no effect on the man. It was only the spirits that became weaker.

Suddenly, a little girl the size of a doll came out of the bushes. She had two long locks in front of her while the rest of her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a black and red Lolita dress that reached the ground. Around her neck was a feathery choker with a red ribbon in the center. The way she glared at Seira with those cold blue eyes made the mermaid shiver. Upon seeing her, the little girl came clinging onto the man's leg as if afraid that he'll be stolen from her.

"Haru! Don't leave me alone, nee?" the little girl requested.

"Ah, sorry about that, Kumi. It's just that we have a guest." the man refereed to Seira.

Taking another look at her, Kumi questioned, "Who's she?"

Seira must admit, she was taken aback from the girl's bluntness. The man seemed to also noticed the girl's behavior, but hide his disappointment.

"Now, now, Kumi. Is that anyway to greet a guest?" the man insisted. "Well? Is she one of the Princesses we've been looking for?"

After one quick glance, Kumi shook her head, "No, she isn't it. She doesn't seem to bear a grudge nor any need for revenge."

"Hm... How very odd. The book lead us here. Perhaps, it sensed the girl's..." the man trailed off before turning to Seira. "Forgive us for our rudeness, young lady. It seemed that we are mistaken."

"Ano... Who are you two?" Seira inquired.

Looking more closely at the girl, the man realized who she was.

"Oh, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself." he gave a mocking bow.

"Ano..." Seira became more confused and a bit weird out from the man's politeness.

"Mon nom est Haruki." the man introduced. Look up at her, he added, "It's an honor to meet you, Miss Mermaid Princess."  
[My name is Haruki.]

An outburst immediately came from the little doll, "She's a Mermaid Princess? Doesn't look like one. No wonder we couldn't find the seven Princesses! This one radiates a peaceful aura. It must be the same with the others as well!"

Haru frowned at his companion, but didn't let her see it. Instead, he patted her on the head.

"Now, now, let's not be rude to Her Highness." Haru told the girl as he picked her up in his right arm.

"Okay." she reluctantly agreed as she allowed her beloved to carry her.

"C'est mademoiselle Kumi dans la main droite." Haru explained.  
[This is mademoiselle Kumi in my right hand.]

Seira was a bit stunned. She may not know French, but she can tell that the girl was Kumi and the man was Haruki. Knowing that her singing has no effect, maybe she can convinced them to give up on whatever they are trying to accomplish.

"Ano, why are you two here?"

"We're here to get our revenge, of course! Isn't that right, Haru~?" Kumi continued to be sassy about it as she affectionately place her cheek close to Haruki.

"Eh?" Seira only got more questions than answers.

"Tell her, Haru." Kumi insisted.

"It's true, Mermaid Princess. We're here to get our revenge. But in order to do so, we must find our seven Princesses who lived in tragedy. Once we finished our job in aiding the unfortunate souls, we shall get our revenge against humanity."

"But first, we need to get rid of you." Kumi smiled maliciously.

Seira became concern about her safety. Her song alone can't defeat the two and she has no idea what they were capable of. That is, until...

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Mizuiro Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

All of a sudden, Lucia and the others appeared and transformed into their first idol form. Lucia's dress was similar to Seira's only it was pink, has straps on her shoulders, three buttons, and the skirt was a slightly a darker shade of pink. She has the same frilly gloves and boots. Hanon's outfit consists of a light blue strapless dress with the skirt being sky blue with three layers and ruffles. She has the same gloves and boots as Lucia and Seira. Finally, Rina has a long light green halter neck dress with a slit on the left side, reaching all the way to her knees. Her light green gloves were much longer, reaching to her upper arms with dark green ruffled cuffs. And unlike the other mermaids, Rina had high heeled light green sandals. All there of them have their microphones and had most of their mermaid appearance when in this form.

"Seira, are you alright?" Lucia ran up to check on the girl.

"Yes, I'm fine, but..." she turned her gaze onto the duo in front of them.

"Ah, I see your friends came." Haruki noted.

"Who are you?!" Lucia demanded.

Tired of introducing when he already gave an introduction, he simply said, "I am the conductor of the dead and I'm here to get my revenge. Luckily, that doesn't involve any of you."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Hanon interrogated.

"I have a personal grudge against humanity for what they did. Despite I don't know what it is nor who I should take revenge on, I will complete my task by following my impulses. However, if you mermaids dare get in my way, I'll might as well see you as my enemies." he warned.

"Is that a threat?" Rina dared.

"If you dare try to harm the humans then we will fight against you." Lucia gave her own warning.

"Very well." Haruki replied.

"Let's go! Hanon, Rina, Seira!" Lucia replied.

They all nod their heads as they transformed the second time. In their super form, the mermaids gained new upgrade. Lucia's dress is now completed with a double layer and a long pink bow on the back. Her gloves and boots have a second layer and she was now wearing a pink jeweled headpiece. Hanon have more ruffles on her skirt with the first one being a darker shade of blue while the last two layers are a lighter shade and a long blue bow on the back. Her gloves and boots also have an extra layer of frills.

Rina's long dress now has double layers with the first being light green and the second slightly lighter. Unlike Lucia or Hanon, Rina's green bow was on her left side, a second layer of frills are added to her gloves, and her sandals now have pearls on the straps. Like Lucia, she also gains accessories such as the yellow green pearl headband. Lastly, Seira has some yellow frill trim along with a large yellow bow on the back, and a frilly layer on her gloves and boots.

 _'Maybe if we sing together, it will affect them.'_ Seira hoped.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" the four of them started to sing the song, _Perfect Harmony_.

 _Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo_  
 _Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni_

 _Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni_  
 _Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau_

 _Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku_  
 _Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku_  
 _Ima koso, ima koso_

 _Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY_  
 _Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu_  
 _Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite_  
 _Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara_  
 _Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni_

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?"

However, even with the four of them, their song still has no effect on the duo. Despite their song did get rid of the spirits, it was not how they planned.

"Our song doesn't work?" Rina was the first to notice as the song ended.

Haruki applaud, "Wonderful! I can sense the hope in your beautiful song. Sadly, the dead cannot hear music nor does your songs affect me since I am a conductor. Enemy or not, a conductor shall first hear and then he shall conduct!"

"Yes, let them hear it, Haru! Let them hear the suffering we have been through, when we had reached our unexpected demise. Let our pain be theirs!" Kumi pleaded.

"Very well, Kumi."

The book in Haruki's hands started to float, still facing him as a baton appeared in his left hand. As he conduct the music, the mermaids felt terribly weak. The music wasn't completely dark, but something about it has nothing, but sadness, tragedy, and a thirst for revenge. As each instruments can be heard playing, the tempo got more fast paced. The music still kept its rhythm and it was very soon that it sounded more like an orchestra. Many of the spirits were getting stronger as the instruments played. With each notes, the mermaids began to lose their strength as they all collapsed to their knees, one by one.

"Fufufu, that should teach them a lesson! Nee, Haru~. Play another song for them, please?" Kumi requested.

"Yes, Kumi. Anything for-" he stopped as the two of them heard a voice vocalizing along with their music.

"Haru?"

"Do you sense it, Kumi?" Haruki asked, still conducting.

After all, when an orchestra is being played, despite the conductor wants to stop or not, he must finished until every last note is played. The doll waited and a few seconds later, she felt it.

"I do, Haru! It's one of our seven Princesses!"

"Yes. And she apparently needs our help to gain her revenge." Haruki then finished the last of his conducting as the music stops. Turning to the weakened mermaids, he apologized, "I'm sorry that it had to be this way, Mermaid Princesses, but I have to leave to attend a rather important occasion. Therefore, I bid you adieu. Until next time."

And just like that, the conductor and the doll disappeared, leaving the girls curious of their new foe.

* * *

The girls later returned to Pearl Peri to discuss of their new possible enemy to Nikora and Hippo.

"A man?" Nikora questioned.

"Yes. And he carries with him a living doll." Seira explained. "The man called himself Haruki and the girl's name is Kumi."

"Did he told you anything else, Seira-san?" Hippo asked.

"He wants to get revenge against humanity and plans to do so by finding seven Princesses, aside from us." Seira answered.

"What else?" Nikora pressed on.

"He has manners? Though, I can't say the same thing about that doll he carries." Hanon offers.

"Well, this is peculiar. For the first time, we encounter someone who is not after you four or the other Mermaid Princesses." Nikora muttered. "Still, if this Haruki and Kumi are a threat to the human world, then it would be no surprise that they are a threat to us as well."

"Nikora-san, what are you implying?" Hippo wondered.

"We can't let them get away with whatever they're planning since they could cause trouble to our world as well. Therefore, we will have to stay on land a little longer." Nikora decided.

In all honestly, she was glad deep down. She has been worrying that the girls were feeling down on leaving. So why not just extended that day for another time?

"W-What are you saying, Nikora-san!" Hippo exclaimed as the girls beamed in delight.

However, Rina and Hanon felt a bit awkward now. They were prepared for a tearful goodbye in the morning and now they just learn that they'll be staying longer. It will be awkward telling their boyfriends that things changed after that farewell. However, it didn't matter. They get to stay!

"Hey, where did Lucia went?" Hanon noticed the absence of her friend.

"Now that you mentioned it, I think she just took off." Rina replied.

"Lucia just went out to see Kaito-kun." Seira revealed.

"What?!" Hippo exclaimed. "This is absolutely unforgivable! I will not allow her to shrink her duties as a Mermaid Princess just so she can continue her relationship with that human!"

The girls only laugh at Hippo, knowing that his attempts would be futile. No one can separate those two apart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaito was at his place, waiting for Lucia to come back. After he had waken up, he saw her note on the kitchen counter. He thought that if there was danger, then Lucia and her friends might get to stay. That's when he heard a very familiar song.

 _Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_  
 _Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII_  
 _Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

 _Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi_  
 _Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

 _Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_  
 _Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru_  
 _Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_  
 _Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_  
 _Watashi wa wasurenai_

After hearing the song, Kaito ran out of his house to the beach to see Lucia, in mermaid form, waiting for him.

"You're here! Does that mean that you'll stay?" he asked.

"Yes!" she happily replied as she lunged at him for a kiss.

"What about the thing you feel?" he questioned.

"I don't know why I feel those sensations, but now that I get to stay, maybe I'll eventually know more about it." Lucia assured him.

She was then pulled to a sudden embrace.

"I'm happy you're back, Lucia." Kaito muttered.

"Kaito." she returned the gesture.

* * *

The next morning, the girls returned to school. They had explained to the teachers that some things came up that they couldn't attend class yesterday. Once school ended, Hanon and Rina immediately went to their boyfriends after. Rina ran and saw Masahiro was about to leave on his bike.

"Masahiro!" she called out.

Masahiro, surprised to see Rina after what happened yesterday, immediately dropped his helmet to pull Rina into a tight embrace.

"After what happened yesterday, I thought I'd really lost you forever." he admitted.

"I know and I'm sorry about yesterday." Rina apologize.

"Don't be." he pulled back. "So, if you're here, does that mean..."

"Yeah. Things that are too complex to explain came up before I left. Since then, I get to stay a while longer." Rina explained.

"I'm glad." Masahiro laughed out his worries.

"Ano, Masahiro..."

"Yeah, Rina?"

"About what you said yesterday... How you believe in miracles... You were right. It was a miracle that brought us back together again. Thank you for showing me that." Rina smiled.

"Rina..." Masahiro smiled back. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Eh?"

"I want to take you wherever you want to go, but I need to have a destination." Masahiro explained.

"Then, I would like to go to the Awami Shrine." Rina requested.

* * *

Hanon was waiting outside to see that Nagisa was walking rather glumly.

"Why are you so sad today, Nagisa?"

He looked up to see Hanon waiting for him at the school gate like yesterday.

"Hanon!" he ran up to her. "Why are you here? I thought you left!"

"Well, I came back. Something happened yesterday that prevents me from leaving. So until the situation is resolved, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Hanon explained.

"Is that so...? W-Well, I'm glad for that..." Nagisa trailed off.

"There you go, getting soft on me." Hanon teased.

Nagisa laugh nervously as he unlock his bicycle.

He then turned to Hanon, "I have some homework that I want to finished. Meet me at the beach at 7 o'clock, okay?"

"O-Okay..." she agreed as Nagisa ride home by himself.

She was left alone, wondering what Nagisa has in store for her.

* * *

At the Awami Shrine, Rina and Masahiro have passed by a candle shop. As she looked at the candles, Rina wished that she could make a wish. However, she will have to wait on Christmas. But it didn't matter too much for her. Being at the shrine was good enough for her.

"I'll be making a prayer to someone, so wait for me, okay?" she turned to Masahiro.

"Ah, understood." Masahiro knew that this was something that Rina can't be disturbed with.

Once she was at the place where the candles were, Rina closed her eyes as she clasped her hands together to send her prayer to someone. Someone she knew very well. The mermaid from the legends. It was no doubt that the mermaid from that legend was a Princess from her mermaid country.

 _'To the Green Mermaid Princess who long ruled before me, I offer a prayer that I hope you can hear. The man I love is Hamasaki Masahiro, the descendant born from the love between you and your lover.'_ Rina prayed. _'I don't wish to part from him for I love him with all my heart. Please give Masahiro protection from the dangers that follows me as a Mermaid Princess... And, please give me a sign that one day, Masahiro will come to discover my other side, loving the mermaid me as much as the me now.'_

Opening her eyes, Rina thought to herself, _'I wonder... If their love for each other were reincarnated into us...'_

After she finished with her prayer, Rina and Masahiro went to take a ride as the sun sets.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hanon was waiting until Nagisa called out to her.

"Oi, Hanon!"

"Nagisa." she turned around. "Why did you told me to meet you at this time?"

"Well, I thought that tomorrow, we can go on a date." Nagisa answered. "For making me gloomy yesterday, this date can make up for it."

"Okay, but tomorrow we have school." Hanon pointed out.

"I know, so we'll just need to have it later. And you'll just have to wait for me." Nagisa replied.

"Eh? I have to wait more?" Hanon whined.

"It that no good?" Nagisa questioned.

"No, it's fine." Hanon playfully smiled. "Because... I don't mind it much, if it's for you."

"Hanon..." he was about to lean in to kiss.

"Don't get carried away!" Hanon stopped him, blushing a bit. "And besides, I want to have a kiss after the date. So you have to wait kissing me till then."

"Aw!" Nagisa pouted as Hanon giggled.

 _'Although, I guess I could give you a little present for worrying you...'_

Hanon leaned over to give Nagisa a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

While the girls were hanging around with their boyfriends, Seira was spending some time with Mikage. They were at a cove, watching as the orange sun setting from a distance. Mikage was playing in the water while Seira let the water up to her ankles to maintain her human form.

After the girls finished, they sat on the sand to watch as the last few rays disappeared from the horizon.

"So why were you not at school yesterday, Seira?" Mikage asked.

"Oh, there were some things happening." Seira explained.

"Were you in a pinch?" she questioned.

"You can say that."

"Nee, Seira. Can I asked you a question?" Mikage inquired.

"Yes. Go ahead." Seira answered.

"Do you believe in mermaids?"

Seira was a bit stunned by the question that she wasn't sure what to answer.

In the end she replied, "It would be nice if we can see one."

Mikage was staring at Seira. A thought came to her, but she let it go. Instead, she turned her gaze out into the sea.

"Yeah, you're right."

When the girls returned to the hotel, they told each other about the fun they had. However, deep in the back of their minds, they were all wondering the same thing. What is their enemy's plan? And what are they trying to accomplished?

* * *

Later at night, at an old abandon house left to be rotted. A young woman whose life got cut short by the hands of the unforgiving. Why did she called him for revenge?

"It appears that we've arrived just in time." Haruki appeared with Kumi in his arms. Looking at the spirit, he added, "Isn't that right, Princess?"

The spirit didn't respond, but then again, the duo didn't expect her to.

"She looked so bitter. Shall we help her get her revenge?" Kumi asked.

"Why of course, Kumi. If we do, we'll be a step closer in getting our own revenge." Haruki answered.

"Then let's do it, Haru!" Kumi exclaimed excitedly.

"Indeed. Now, Princess... Sing for me!" Haruki instructed as his baton appeared in his hands.

A mask of tragedy appeared on the woman's face as she opened her mouth to sing of her sad tale.

Kumi was so excited for the story that she just couldn't help herself.

"Ahahahaha!"

* * *

 **Hehe, you thought that everyone would leave at the beginning, didn't you? Well, fear not. This will be close to a goodbye that the mermaids will ever face.**

 **Lucia: Author-san, is there anything else you would like to say to the audience out there?**

 **Ah, yes. Before I forget, if you want to contribute, tell my any suggestions to any chapters. Also if you wished to be part of the story as a "character" please list the following in the comments. Character name, hair color, eye color, type of clothing, etc. Any other details can be PM me. If you want to be a character, tell me if you are a hero/villain.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Swaying Mizuiro Heart

**Nee, Lucia. Why do you call me "Author-san"?**

 **Lucia: Well, because you are the author.**

 **I do have an alias, you know.**

 **Hanon: But your alias is too… Weird.**

 **There is nothing weird about it. I was born on a February, hence why I choose Amethyst! I love pearls and the last numbers are important to me! 9 is my lucky number.**

 **Hanon: Why don't you use your real name?**

 **What? You don't know my real name!**

 **Hanon: Yes I do. We all do. It's-**

 ***clamped her mouth shut* Are you an idiot! Are you trying to get me into trouble? Lucia!**

 **Lucia: Eh?**

 **Do you see that START button?**

 **Lucia: Yes**

 **Press it!**

 **Lucia: Okay… *press the button***

 **Well, mina-san. We'll see you later!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Swaying Mizuiro Heart

Haruki waited until the spirit was ready. Although this woman is not technically of royal blood, one can say that she is one of the "Princess of Vengeful Desires". At the first wave of his baton and the orchestra began, the maiden started to sing her song. She has no need to speak of her life because she is singing it as she reenacted what had happened. The melody was mellow and bitter from the start and it will stay that way till the end.

This maiden lived in an unjust cruel world and her life didn't get any better. She was soon betrayed by the one she thought she could trust. Her demise was brought by the hands of her husband. This song of hers is known as _Rouge in Red_.

At the start of the song, there were many voices vocalizing as a chorus. The surrounding of the old home disappeared, replaced with the scenery that the spirit remembered. The stage was all set, the music playing, all that was left were the "actors" in their places. Coming up on the stage is a man dressed in red much to the first vengeful Princess' contempt.

La... La... La... La... La... La... Rouge in Red  
(Rouge in Red... La...)

La... La... La... La... La... La... Rouge in Red  
(Rouge in Red... La...)

I was once a maiden, full of life and sunshine  
That was, until that fateful day, I was told that my dearest fiancé had died

I was distraught at the news, shaking and crying all by myself  
That was when he [that man] came into my life, he smiled kindly at me

That was when I thought my life was changed, I could be happy with this kind stranger  
At first sight, I didn't agree with the man I was to wed. But if he could make me forget my beloved who remains in my heart

La... La... La... La... La... La... Rouge in Red  
(Rouge in Red... La...)

La... La... La... La... La... La... Rouge in Red  
(Rouge in Red... La...)

However, that's when I notice something a little odd of him  
He always checked his time everyday, even after we have wedded

My suspicion only became more true as he started to arrive late at night  
But I tried to ignore whatever he did. His business was not mine to interfere

Unfortunately, I had to know why he became so distant with me  
We rarely talk just like we once did, where did that kind smile you once showed me go?

La... La... La... La... La... La... Rouge in Red  
(Rouge in Red... La...)

La... La... La... La... La... La... Rouge in Red  
(Rouge in Red... La...)

One day I learned of the bloody truth behind my fiancé's death  
He wasn't killed during battle, but someone had ordered his demise

Just who could do such a thing? That was when it all came to me.  
The pathetic scum ruined my life. He only use me for his own benefit

I realized it too late, he was a player of women's hearts  
But it was all too late. He found out that I knew…

Despite everything he did, I asked him. Yelled why did you do it!  
He just laughed at my face and said that one disgusting line "because I loved you all along!"

The spirit then spoke as the music continued to played, "That night when I found out the truth. After he said that..." she reenacted that day. "I tried to run away from him, but it was all futile. He promised me that if..."

"He can't have my heart, then he'll make sure that no one would."  
"I can't have your heart, then I'll make sure that no one would."

Her words mash with the words of what her husband had said. The spirit then continued, "Taking me to this abandoned place... Was where my demise happened."

The spirit resumed to her lyrics, but instead of singing them. It was more like she was explaining them.

 _"Pitiful... Broken... Desperate... Easily played."_

He taunted me as I slowly sink into darkness...  
Oh, I will never forgive him. He makes me sick.  
I will never being able to rest at peace…  
My vision was fading, my hearing distorted...  
The last thing I saw was his smile and other cries from young maiden

With that last note played and the last verse said, the music ended. The surroundings returned to being inside the old, broken, abandon building again.

"Oh, I see..." he trailed off as the music ends. "So that's why you called for me. Because you had your life stolen from that man who simply overlook you for his own personal interest."

The spirited said nothing, but he can sense a yes in her.

That is until Kumi spoke up, "But Haru... Don't you think she is a bit hesitant?"

"You're right." the conductor agreed. "However, do think about your revenge a little more. We'll be back when you're ready."

Taking Kumi into his arms, the two of them disappeared.

* * *

At his school, Nagisa was thinking about how his date with Hanon will go until the teacher came in.

After everyone has quiet down, the teacher began, "Everyone, today we have a new student that will be joining our class today. Please, come in."

The door opened as the student came in. Many of the boys were already oohing and aahing as the new girl turned to face towards them. The girl had a hime cut hairstyle, with straight bangs, two side locks that reached to her chin, and long straight brown hair that passed her shoulders. A red ribbon was tied in a bow on the left side of her head. She had brown eyes that seemed to glowed a warm red color. Of course, she was wearing the girl's school uniform consisting of a short sleeve pink blouse with a red sailor cape, bow, and skirt.

"My name is Kasai Miyuki. Please to meet you." she spoke softly as the teacher direct her to her seat.

"Let's see..." the teacher looked around to see an empty desk behind Nagisa. "Kasai-chan, you can sit behind Shirai-kun."

The girl nodded shyly and made her way to her desk. As she passed Nagisa, he thought he saw something sad behind her eyes. That look of worry.

 _'I wonder what happened to her?'_ he wondered.

As lunch started, Nagisa noticed that Miyuki was nowhere to be found. That is, until he looked down the window to see her eating by herself near the empty swimming pool. With the chilly season of Fall coming, the water was drained so the girl simply sat on the edge. A bit worried, Nagisa made his way down to the pool.

"Hey." he addressed to her.

"Shirai-kun? Why are you here?" Miyuki questioned, glancing over her shoulders.

"I should be asking you that. Why are _you_ here?" Nagisa inquired.

She turned to face the empty pool before answering, "I prefer a place that doesn't have a lot of people."

"But aren't you lonely?"

"I am, but I'm used to it."

After some silence, Nagisa spoke up, "You know, you don't have to address me by my last name. You can call me Nagisa if you want."

"Honto?" she glanced over her shoulders again.

"Yeah..." Nagisa started off awkwardly. "So can I call you Miyuki then?"

"Miki." she told him.

"Eh?"

Getting up and turning to face him, she repeated, "You can call me Miki, Nagisa-kun."

"Okay, Miki."

* * *

At Hanon's school, class has ended and she was running, trying to get back home as fast as she can. She wanted to look her best for her date. But then she thought about seeing her boyfriend first to know the time for their date to start. When she got to the school gates, she saw him with a girl she doesn't recognized.

 _'Nagisa? Who is that girl?'_

The boy noticed his girlfriend as he bid farewell to the girl before running up to Hanon.

"Just hold a minute there, Nagisa. What were you doing being friendly with that girl?" Hanon interrogated.

"She's just a friend." Nagisa tried to defend.

"Oh, just a friend?" Hanon was half teasing, half suspicious.

As Miyuki looked at the couple, she smiled before walking home on an empty road, feeling sad.

* * *

After Hanon got the time of the date, she resumed back to her previous plan. She went to the hotel just to be stopped by Hippo.

"Wait right there, Hanon-san!" he yelled. "Just where did you go after school? You came home late!"

"It's none of your business." Hanon told him as she ran upstairs to her room.

As she set down her school bag, she was thinking of having a bath. The date was at 5 o'clock and she has three hours to get ready. That was plenty of time. Plus, she wanted to be clean and pretty for this occasion. So grabbing her bath towel and going into the bathroom, she prepared a nice warm bath before jumping in, reverting back into a mermaid.

Pouring a lot of bubbles with the bubble maker, she started to sing her song, _Ever Blue_.

 _Sore wa ebaa buruu kagayaku daitsuki na ano umi yo_  
 _Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete_

However, she didn't get far into her song because a certain someone had opened her bathroom door.

"Hanon-san!"

"Kyaa!" Hanon splashed the penguin with some of the water from her bathtub. "What did I told you about knocking, you perverted penguin?!"

"I heard from Lucia-san that you're going on another date with that human boy! Just what are you thinking?! You're a Mermaid Princess!"

"Just because I'm a Mermaid Princess, can't I have a little fun?"

"You can have a little fun, yes. But not have a flat out relationship with that boy!"

That was when Hanon's face turned red from both anger at Hippo and embarrass for calling her relationship "flat out".

"GET OUT!" she started to throw anything she has in her bathroom as the penguin made a hasty retreat. None of the items she threw hit him, but he finally gave her some privacy.

After she finished with her bath, Hanon dry herself out with her bath towel before putting on a cute blue dress for her date. Next, she began to stare at the mirror to do her hair. Going for a ponytail, she put her aqua barrette as the final touch on the side of her head.

When she went downstairs, she saw Lucia helping Seira with some of her homework.

"I'm going out." she called out.

"Where are you going, Hanon?" Seira asked in curiosity.

"Well, Seira, I'm-" before Hanon could finished her sentence, the doorbell rang.

Going over to open it, she saw Nagisa. He was dressed in his more casual outfit and in his hands were two tickets. However, he quickly stuff them into his pockets before Hanon could see what the tickets were for.

"Are you ready, Hanon?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes." Hanon replied joyfully as she went out with her boyfriend.

Seeing Hanon so happy, Seira mused, _'How lucky you are, Hanon... I wonder if I'll find someone for me.'_

* * *

Out in the scenery, pedaling on the tandem bike, Nagisa pedaled as hard as he could. It didn't take long until Hanon asked the question.

"Nee, Nagisa, where are we going?"

"Just wait. I'll take you." Nagisa told her.

Eventually, they reached a very high hill. It was hard for the boy to pedal along the steep rise. He was becoming exhausted. Noticing this, Hanon decided to help. When they finally reached the top, both were tired from their struggles.

"T-Thanks, Hanon." Nagisa panted heavily.

"I-It was no big deal, Nagisa..." Hanon said between breaths.

It was until she looked to see an amusement park not too far from where they were. And she realized where he'll be taking her. Going downhill wasn't of a problem as going uphill. In no time, they reached the amusement park.

After Nagisa showed the manager the tickets, they were given a bunch of smaller tickets and were let in. Once they entered, the lovebirds went on many rides and places. Of course, Hanon avoided all water theme rides, but that was no problem with Nagisa. They still went to many attractions. The haunted mansion, the glass maze, even daring to ride some of the most insane roller coasters. They even tried some of the stalls to win some of the prizes. Nagisa attempted to win a prize for Hanon, but ended up using all his tickets. Hanon managed to win one prize before losing the remaining of her tickets. A stuff bear.

However, feeling pity that Nagisa has not won any prizes, she gave him hers.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I don't mind." she replied.

As they took a break, eating outside with an umbrella, Nagisa asked, "Hanon, do you remember a few while back that I mentioned that we should go camping?"

"Ah, yes." Hanon recalled.

"Would it be fine if we go... On Thanksgiving?" he questioned. "We'll have a lot of days spent together. We can even invite your friends and their boyfriends."

"That's a great idea, but who will drive us?" Hanon wondered.

"The details... You don't have to worry about it." Nagisa insisted.

Just then, Hanon heard a psst in her mind. Looking around to find whoever was trying to talk to her, she finally turned around to see Hippo. He was communicating with her through telepathy. Mermaids have this ability to communicate with sea animals. Whenever or not it works on land animals or people has yet to be determined.

 _"Hanon-san."_

 _"Hippo! What are you doing here?!"_

 _"There's trouble! Taki-san just had a fortune. There is a strong force just outside of town, we have to go!"'_

 _"But isn't Taki-san's fortune always wrong?"_

"Hanon?" Nagisa called out. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, n-no." Hanon tried to maintain her composure.

 _"It's different this time. Hanon-san, we have to go."_

 _"But what about my date?"_

 _"Right now is not the time to worry about your date! We need to go, NOW!"_

"Sorry, Nagisa. Looks like I'm needed back at the hotel." Hanon made up an excuse.

"Eh? So suddenly?" Nagisa questioned.

"Yeah, I just got a text." she lied.

"Oh, I see." Nagisa became disappointed and was bad at hiding it.

"I'm sorry. We'll resume our date another time, nee?"

"Alright." he agreed.

"Well, bye." Hanon got up from her seat and was about to leave.

"Wait, Hanon!" Nagisa stopped her.

"Yes, Nagisa?" Hanon turned around to face him.

"I don't know what is going on with you leaving so abruptly, but if you finish with whatever you're doing early... Can we resume our date today?"

"I'll see what I can do." Hanon promised.

As she turned to run, she made sure to grab Hippo in the process.

* * *

As she ran, Hippo instructed her on where the others were. There was no point in returning to the hotel. That would only waste time. Instead, she was running towards where the dark clouds formed. Immediately, she saw Lucia, Rina, and Seira and went to them. Kaito also joined as the girls stopped at the abandoned building. Once at their destination, they saw the conductor and his doll approaching the old house.

"Hey!" Hanon yelled angrily.

Haruki and Kumi both turned to looked at her.

"Geez. Why can't you leave us be and let us do our job?!" Kumi asked in frustration.

"Because you two want revenge and we won't let you have it!" Lucia answered.

"And you ruined my date!" Hanon added.

"Tsk, tsk. How improper for a lady to rush out in the middle of her date. I wouldn't be surprised if the idiot you're dating with has already dumped you. Isn't that right, Haru~?"

"What did you say?!" Hanon dared.

However, the conductor paid the girls no mind. Instead, he gave them one last warning.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again. If you interfere in my revenge, then I'll see to it that you'll be my enemies as well."

 _'That guy... He has a familiar aura...'_ Kaito thought.

"Then so be it!" Hanon yelled.

"Very well." he closed his eyes

"Uh oh. Now you're in trouble." teased Kumi.

Opening the book to a blank page, the conductor's baton turned into a black feather pen for him to write.

"Avec les princesses de la sirène et leurs alliés sur le chemin du conducteur, un domestique les gardera préoccupés.." he proclaimed as the feather disappeared.  
[With the Mermaid Princesses and their allies in the way to the conductor, a servant will keep them preoccupied.]

Out came a monster. A woman dressed in black. However, she has eight legs. This creature is the Spider Queen.

"Mademoiselle Willow, please preoccupied the Mermaid Princesses and their friend. However, make sure not to harm them." Haruki ordered as she obeyed.

He and Kumi then went inside the building as the girls transformed.

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Mizuiro Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Orange Pearl Voice!~**

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" they began to sing _Perfect Harmony_.

 _Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo_  
 _Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni_

* * *

While the mermaids were singing, Haruki step inside the lonesome house once more. It was quiet except for the echoes of his steps. Who knew that a ghost can have echoes?

He approached the woman and asked, "Have you made up your mind?"

There was silence.

"Haru, we have to hurry." Kumi urged.

"If you want, you can be avenged and moved on from this world. How about I set the gears in motion, hm?" the conductor suggested.

The spirit moved her lips. There was no sound and it was barely a whisper, but he knew that she just said yes.

With a smile, Haruki have his baton ready...

* * *

Back outside, the girls were about to finished their song.

 _Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara_  
 _Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni_

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?"

However, the Spider Queen was barely fazed at all. And just as she was about to attack, Kaito intervene. A golden cross appeared on his head. It was the symbol of the Panthalassa. It glowed brightly as the monster shrieked from the powerful light. Hippo, who had transformed into the legendary Hippocampus, used the chance to attack the Spider Queen. The strong force weakened her so Hippo took on another form of his. He was in his human form, but instead of being dressed in a sailor shirt and blue shorts, he was wearing guardian-like robes. In his hands was the Key Rod.

With a mighty swing, he dealt the final blow as the Spider Queen let out a loud high pitched scream. Defeated, the monster disintegrated. Unfortunately, her scream had alerted the duo inside.

"Haru~, those mermaids have defeated the Spider Queen. What should we do?"

The conductor sighed, "It looks like we'll have to come back for you at a later time. Until then, wait and savor the feeling for revenge before it goes to waste."

"Aw, and we were so close..." Kumi pouted.

"Let's go, Kumi." he told her as she jumped into his arms.

"Wait, Haru. It wouldn't be polite of us if we don't leave the Mermaid Princesses a gift, right?"

"That is true." he agreed.

Letting the book float in front of them, it opened as many pages started to flip.

"Who are you going to create?" Kumi asked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kumi. You know that I'm not creating. This book has recorded the most tragic lives of the seven Princesses we have to find. It even has records of others that aren't meant to have tragic ends. If they can find peace, their names would be erased from this book. However... Those mermaids are persistent."

"So let's give them their new rivals!" Kumi squealed in delight.

"It shall be done, Kumi." Haruki replied.

"Yay!" Kumi giggled.

With his baton in his hand, he raised it high in the air. But since he was merely summoning the spirits, instead of creating a monster, he didn't have to speak in French.

"I call upon thee who brings discord. Mademoiselle Eris and her three servants! The Snow Woman, Lady Tsukiyo... The Dark Princess, Lady Melanie... And the Fallen Knight, Sir Perseus."

Four spirits appeared in front of the duo. Eris has long black hair, wearing a dark purple dress. She had blood red eyes and a sickening twisted smile.

Tsukiyo has long beautiful white hair. Her eyes were icy blue, however, she can changed them depending on her mood. She was pale, but not like Haruki or Kumi. It was more like the color of the snow. She wears a pale blue kimono with snowflake patterns with a white obi and carries a traditional umbrella. She cannot talk since her past involved her losing her voice.

Melanie has short brown hair that reached to her shoulders. Her eyes have an electrifying yellow spark. Her outfit consists of a yellow dress with a hint of black in it. As a woman of royalty, she was use to jewels. It says so all over her dress. The reason why she wears a yellow dress in the first place was because she is jealous of any young lovers her eyes sees.

Lastly, was Perseus. He was once a knight in battle, protecting the land of his beloved. That is until the woman of his life turned on him for another man. The action broke his heart even after death. So he took it to himself that he will destroy many relationships as he could. He has red hair and eyes. Even his tattered clothes have red in them. Like his name, the red he wears represent the destructive flames.

"Please dealt with the Mermaid Princesses." Kumi ordered.

"I simply wished for them to not interfere with my work. Do whatever you have to do to stop them. It doesn't matter of the method and I don't care of your intentions." Haruki added.

"Don't worry, Deadly Conductor." Eris replied. "We will do our part well."

"I'm afraid you'll have to fight them the next time they interfere with us." Kumi noted before all of them disappeared.

When the girls and boys opened the doors, they found no one inside. Even when they searched, there was nothing that seemed valuable to the enemy. And so, the six of them returned to Pearl Peri to tell the news.

* * *

"He was trying to find the dead Princesses?" Nikora asked as the girls nodded.

That was when Seira spoke, "But when we searched the building, there was no one there."

"So, we thought that maybe the girls he's trying to give revenge are spirits like him. If they have died tragically like him, then he would want to help them move on." Rina reasoned.

"But in order for them to move on, those girls need to have revenge. Then we thought, maybe that is how he gets his own revenge against humanity." Hanon continued. "By giving them something they want, those spirits would want to return the favor."

Meanwhile, Lucia looked at Kaito worriedly. He has been quiet since they have returned.

"Kaito, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that the aura that came from that guy felt awfully familiar..." Kaito explained. "It got me thinking..."

After their discussion, Nikora allowed the girls and Kaito go. While Seira and Rina returned to their rooms and Kaito left with Lucia, Hanon just went to the beach.

* * *

Sitting on the sand, Hanon was completely bummed out because the sun has already set. That meant she cannot resume her date until some other time. She continued moping until she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey."

She turned around to see that it was her boyfriend.

"Nagisa..."

"Can I sit next to you?" he asked.

"Yeah." she responded.

So Nagisa sat next to her, crossing his legs as they both stared at the evening sky. After some time, Nagisa has noticed Hanon staring at the sea.

"Hanon, what are you thinking?" he questioned.

"Remember? This was the place you confessed your love to me." she asked her own question, her voice filled with nostalgia.

"Yes. It was right at this beach and almost under the same sky." Nagisa remembered.

Seeing her still down, he hold her head.

"Nagisa...?" Hanon looked at him.

"If you're worried about the date, don't worry about it. I'm sure we can reschedule it."

"Yeah..." Hanon replied, still sad.

That was when Nagisa noticed a conch shell has washed over. Taking her with him, they went to pick up the shell. Strangely, it was a blue color. And all of a sudden, he gave it to Hanon.

"Here."

"Nagisa."

"I heard that if you whisper your wish into it and threw the shell back into the sea, your wish will come true one day." Nagisa explained.

So Hanon did as Nagisa said and threw the shell back into the waves. After they heard a splash, Nagisa asked what she had wished for.

"Baka. If I told you, my wish might not come true." she replied. "But, it was a wonderful wish. One that will make me happy if it does come true."

Nagisa started to smile after he saw her smiling.

"Let's go, Hanon."

"Eh? Where?" Hanon asked.

"Just come." he insisted, taking her hand firmly in his.

Hanon was a bit surprised, but nonetheless, she was happy. As they walked away from the beach, Hanon had one thought in her mind.

 _'My wish is something that I want to come true. Unfortunately, I can't tell you, Nagisa. But I want us to continue spending time with each other in bliss... And, I do hope that you discover and figure out the other side of me one day.'_

* * *

Back at the abandon building, the conductor has returned to the spirit.

"Come on, Haru. What are you waiting for?" Kumi asked.

"Yeah." the conductor agreed. Raising his baton, he proclaimed, "Very well, let the revenge of this maiden begin!"

* * *

 **Aw, it's over already?**

 **Hanon: Hey, what's the big deal?**

 **You almost blew my cover. You can't just carelessly spill my name out to the people like that?**

 **Hanon: Why not? I think the readers will like your name.**

 **Oh yes. And after you reveal it to the entire world, I'll get in deep trouble.**

 **Lucia: What will happen?**

 **Like you mermaids, I'll disappeared. At least, I disappear from this fanfic.**

 **Lucia: Ano, what will happen if you disappear?**

 **Rina: Our stories will never be complete.**

 **Lucia: Eh?! You mean like… Discontinued?**

 **Ding dong, your right.**

 **Lucia: Then… Can we call you Pearl?**

 **Sure. I'm fine with it. Now, onto the introductions. You're up, secondary villains!**

 **Eris: Hey! Secondary villains?!**

 **Yep.**

 **Eris: We appear more often than the conductor!**

 **Yes, but it has always been like that. Sara and Gaito were the main villain, but the Dark Lovers and Black Beauty Sisters appear more. Mikeru/Michel was the villain, but his servants made more appearance. Hence you are secondary villains. Even Rina mentioned that in the first chapter. Now hurry up before the time runs out.**

 **Hanon: We have a time limit?**

 **Yes, now on with it!**

 **...**

 **Eris: I am a spirit who loves to create discord and disharmony in all the worlds. I took in three spirits who all suffered an incomplete life, or rather an life with incomplete love. You can say that I am based on the Greek Goddess of Discord.  
**

 **Tsukiyo: I won't say because I'm sure my backstory will be explained at one point. I am based on Yuki-Onna.  
**

 **Melanie: I was once a Princess, you know. But I was killed by the man who was suppose to pledge loyalty to me. Killed, as in heartbreak. He rather be with someone other than me?! The betrayal lead me to change physically as well as mentally. Now every time I see lovers, I get jealous and want to tear them apart.  
**

 **Perseus: I am a spirit who was once a man. I once have faith in love. However, after finding out that my lover had cheated on me, my world soon shatter upon my untimely death in the hands of my ex. I have a strong hatred for women and love had made me extremely judgmental. I only seeks comfort in my new family with my friends.  
**

 **Miyuki: I am a mysterious girl. Unfortunately, I won't appear often as I wished. And I'm not meant to be with Nagisa-kun or anything. I only see him as a friend. However, I wished we weren't though...  
**

 **Willow: I am the Spider Queen and unfortunately, this was my only debut. Fun fact, I am based on the Japanese Yokai,** **Jorōgumo.**

 **Dead Princess 1: You already know me in this story. I don't really have a name, but I guess you can call me Rubi. I want my revenge soon.**

 **...**

 **Okay, so the song at the beginning, _Rouge in Red_. As I said in the previous chapter, the title and lyrics are my idea. However, the song that I used as a base is not mine. The original song was called _Sacrifice_ from Sound Horizon. I recommend you to check it out so you know what the melody is like. **

**Now, how this revenge thing works. Eventually, the conductor will asked his Princesses to sing their songs. Their first will be explaining the events that caused them to die. Those are the songs that are based off a melody that I'm using. Once Haruki starts the revenge, that's when they will sing their revenge songs. The revenge songs are not based on any songs, I just describe the melody as I add lyrics so it's like a musical way to conclude the fate of people from the first song. Hopefully, this might clarify some things.  
**

 **If you have further questions, review or PM me. Other then that, see you guys next week.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Spirit of Luck

**Okay. Now let's get into Rina's love story! Strange how you always get number 4.  
**

 **Rina: I'm not sure if I'll be looking forward to it…**

 **Don't worry, don't worry. You'll be fine.**

 **Rina:…**

 **Oh, before I can continue, however, I need to tell you guys something important. Since this story is packed with many OCs, I won't be able to include the lives of others, like Nikora-san or Meru-chan. They are probably going to get shared chapters.**

 **Hippo: What about me? Am I not going to have my own chapter?**

 **…**

 **Hippo:…**

 **…**

 **Hippo…**

 **… I'll let the audience speculate about that. Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Spirit of Luck

It was a peaceful day to be out in the sea. The clear blue sky, the seagulls flying, the rocking of the waves as it rocked the yacht gently. Out in the open sea was Rina and Masahiro. They were spending time together, much to the delight of both of them as the yacht continue to sway gently.

Rina sat near the rear of the boat as she was enjoying her day. She felt relaxed and at peace. However, she began to think deeply about her relationship with Masahiro.

 _'How long will it last? Just how much more time do I have to stay?'_ she wonders. _'I'm happy to spend more time with Masahiro, but not at the cost of endangering his life.'_

Usually, it was with Masahiro that Rina was more opened hearted with some of her personal life. Almost everything except for her secret. Of course, there was a consequence if she told him that secret, but it wasn't really that she was afraid of. Rather, she was afraid of the truth.

 _'What if Masahiro cannot comprehend the fact that I'm a mermaid? Let alone the Princess?'_ Rina continued to ponder in thought.

Many times when Masahiro would asked her a question that relates to the sea, she would have to tell a lie. And that got her thinking, what is she trying to do when she lie? Is she doing this to protect Masahiro from possibly feeling disappointment? Or is she really doing all of this to protect herself from knowing the truth? With this kind of thinking, it was almost like a curse.

 _'If Masahiro ever saw my mermaid side, it's possible that the truth is he would reject me for not being a human girl. At the same time, if he never know this side of me, I would be left wondering, never knowing if he'd still loved me or changed...'_

The thought of never knowing what the answer could be was very agonizing. As a result, it made Rina very frustrated.

"Rina?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up to see her boyfriend.

"Yes, Masahiro?"

Sitting next to her, he asked a question as she avoided eye contact.

"Rina, is something wrong?"

"N-No. Sorry, I spaced out for a minute." she replied before staring off to the distance again.

"Rina, is this because of what happened a few days ago?" Masahiro questioned.

"In a way, yeah." she responded. "Although, I was lucky in staying, I'm not sure how long we can continue being together."

"Rina, remember what you told me before? How you should believe in miracles?" he asked. She nods, understanding where he was getting at. "Have faith, Rina. Don't let doubt win over your faith in us."

"Masahiro..." Rina smiled.

They were about to lean in for a kiss, but a sudden noise caused them to stop. Instead, the two ended up staring at each other deeply before turning their faces away as their cheeks turned bright pink. Masahiro got up to find whatever had made that noise. Judging from the sound of that splash, something was underwater. Meanwhile, Rina let out a sigh, partially out of relief and disappointment. That's when something surfaced in front of her.

"Oh my, could it be that I ruined the moment?" a teasing voice asked quietly.

Rina looked down at the water to jump a little in shock.

"H-Hanon!" she whispered angrily at the mermaid, out of earshot of her boyfriend.

"My bad. I just wanted to know how your progress with Hamasaki-san is going." Hanon replied.

"There isn't any progress going on between me and Masahiro! And by the way, why are you even here? What if Masahiro sees you?!" Rina whispered, clearly irritated that Hanon came to spy on her date.

"I wanted to come, remember? I asked you once that if I can come along if you and Masahiro are going to spend time together on the yacht." Hanon answered.

"T-That's not the point! Besides, I never invited you to spy on us!"

"I know. That's why I invited myself." Hanon smiled.

"A-Anyway, leave before Masahiro sees you!" Rina told her.

Unfortunately, Rina had accidentally rise her voice which caught Masahiro's attention.

"Before I see what, Rina?" he questioned, turning around.

At that moment, Hanon quickly dived back into the water as quietly as she can. With Hanon out of sight, Rina turned to face her boyfriend.

"Er... No, I mean..." Rina started off.

 _"Nice going, Hanon!"_ she told Hanon telepathically.

 _"It's wasn't my fault!"_ Hanon denies.

 _"Just go home! Stop bothering me."_

 _"Alright..."_ Hanon obeyed, but was a tad disappointed.

"Rina?" Masahiro called out.

"Nothing. Never mind. Forget that I said anything." Rina replied sheepishly, crossing her arms and looking away from her boyfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in an old abandoned castle was where the spirits resided. After they have retreated, the spirits made their new home in the castle. It was old, abandon, dark, and has no love in the air. Exactly like how they are. The three spirits each took a room while Eris has the throne.

Speaking of which, the woman was looking through a pool of water from the fountain. She can see the peacefulness that Rina and Masahiro were surrounded with.

"Ugh, how disgusting." she muttered. "Let's spice some things up."

As she spreads discord, she started to make a storm as it made its way towards the little yacht in the water.

* * *

Suddenly, the yacht got caught in the rough waves.

"W-What's happening?" Masahiro wondered as he tried to start the boat and get away from the storm

 _'This isn't an ordinary storm. Something isn't right...'_ Rina figured. _'But what could be-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a wave shook the boat. It was so bad that she nearly fell into the water.

"Rina, hold onto anything so that you don't fall into the water." Masahiro told her.

"Okay." Rina agreed as she grabbed the railings.

However, the storm was too strong that the boat wasn't going anywhere.

"This isn't good..." Masahiro muttered.

 _'It's almost like this storm doesn't want us to go anywhere...'_

Dark storm clouds gathered, ready to rain on the couple. With the first drop landing on the palm of Rina's hand, the storm caused her to worry that she might revert to her mermaid form if the rain continues. All of a sudden, a large wave came and carried the boat with it. Caught in the giant wave as the boat began to tilt, the two can only hold on to anything to prevent falling into the water from such a large height.

Rina held tightly onto the railing, but some water from the wave had splashed at Masahiro, causing him to lose his grip and balance. He screamed as he fell into the sea.

"Masahiro!" Rina yelled.

Letting go of the railing, she dives into the water just as the boat was dropped upside down.

Underwater, Rina has reverted to her mermaid form. She was swimming at full speed to catch Masahiro before he completely drowned. As she grabbed hold of his hand, Masahiro opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of whoever was trying to save him. It was a beautiful mermaid with long, straight dark green hair and a green tail. But what was mesmerizing was her face. Just looking into her green eyes made him feel like he should know her. However, his vision was hazy as he passed out.

* * *

Witnessing the entire event as it occurred, Eris called out the name of one of her servant.

"Perseus."

The spirit appeared to her command.

"Yes, Mistress Eris?" he bowed.

"Please deal with the Green Pearl Mermaid Princess. I want a have as much discord and disharmony as I can." she ordered.

"Understood, Mistress Eris." Perseus responded as he disappeared.

Alone in the Throne Room once more, the woman smiled wickedly. She just love bringing misfortune and strife wherever she goes.

"Now then..." she spoke. "Let the strife begin!"

* * *

On an isolated area of a beach, not too far away from Pearl Piari, Rina carefully laid Masahiro on the sand. She decided that it was best that she doesn't transform back into her human form since he had already saw her mermaid side.

 _'I wonder what Masahiro was thinking when he saw me like this...'_ Rina wondered.

Wanting to give him a kiss, she was about to lean over when...

"So, you're one of the Princesses, am I right?" a voice asked.

Rina looked up to see a man a few feet away from her and Masahiro.

 _'Who is this man? Could he be the one who created that storm?'_ Rina thought.

"Of course, when I said that, I'm referring to the Mermaid Princesses, not the ones that the conductor is searching for." the man clarified.

"Who are you?!" Rina demanded, ready to protect Masahiro at all cost.

"I am Perseus. The Spirit of Destroyed Love. And I'm here to break your relationship with that man." Perseus introduced.

"I won't let you do that!" Rina proclaimed as she shouted the phrase for her to transform.

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

Transformed to her second form, Rina was ready to defend herself. However, before she could sing, Perseus attacked. He sent flames spiraling at her. Trying to dodge the attack, Rina made sure to keep away from Masahiro. If he plans to attack only her, then she shouldn't be near or else she could risk putting him in danger.

"Why are you so protective of that man? Love eventually doesn't last long." Perseus insisted.

"You don't know that." Rina stated as she continued dodging.

"I know that love doesn't last. All it does is cause tragedy." Perseus replied as Rina caught something in his eyes.

It was the look of being hurt. Knowing this, Rina tried to reasoned with the spirit.

"You were in love once, weren't you?"

The spirit didn't try to hide it as he stopped, "Yeah. But rather than being loyal to me, she had affairs with another man!"

The thought angered the spirit as more flames came.

"Just because of one woman doesn't make it all hopeless! You can still have love!" Rina reasoned.

"My life ended because of her!" he yelled. "Now that I think of it, you're the same too."

"Eh?"

Rina didn't understand. What did this spirit meant by she was the same? Perseus stopped attacking as Rina listened to what he had to say. She thought she was prepared for anything he was about to throw at her. However, she was wrong. What he had to say made her heart drowned in worries.

"You love this man, yet you never shared your secret. You let him wander around, not understanding anything!"

"You don't understand, I have no choice! If I do tell him my secret, then I'll never be with him!"

"No, you're the one who doesn't understand. You think I don't know an excuse when I hear one?" Perseus asked. "You're really afraid to tell him because you want to shield yourself from the truth!"

"I..." Rina trailed off, lost for words.

"In the end, it's you who is ruining your own love. Suffering the real consequence, not knowing the truth." the spirit continued. "You don't need an enemy to destroy your love life and happiness, you're doing it quite well on your own."

Those cold words hit Rina like a tidal wave has washed over her.

 _'Is it true that I don't want to tell Masahiro because I'm more afraid to know the truth? Have I been looking for an excuse to shield myself? If I'm doing this to only protect myself, am I pushing Masahiro away from knowing who I really am?'_

With her guard down, Perseus attacked. Rina dodged, but barely got a clean getaway. Looking at her attacker, she glared at him.

"You say that, but it seemed that you're trying to distract me." she coldly told him.

"I'm being very serious. Unlike all the enemies you faced in the past, we are spirits to begin with because of our lost love."

Another flame came, but Rina ran. Unfortunately, her ankle got burned, slowing down her escape. She tried to move, but only strained her left foot. Perseus seemed to notice and lowered his hand. Looking at the spirit, Rina tried to reason with him one more time.

"You don't know how I feel, but I'll make one thing clear. My love for Masahiro is true and real! I'll never let him go!"

"Weak excuses to hide your selfishness." Perseus mutter as he closed his eyes. "I'm tired of playing around."

He raised a hand for a last attack, but not at Rina. He was aiming at the unconscious Masahiro! Fire came out, about to hit the young man.

"MASAHIRO!" Rina cried out.

She had to save him, but she can't. Not with her injury dragging her down. However, Masahiro's body began to shine a warm green glow. Something or someone was protecting him. As Masahiro lay, he felt a presence entering his consciousness.

 _'Someone is here... Protecting me. Who are you?'_ he thought unconsciously.

At the same moment, the light had blinded Perseus.

"What is this?! Is some spirit protecting him?!" he questioned.

The green light had also blinded Rina, but she also felt a presence. It was warm, sweet, and comforting. The same presence as the one that Masahiro felt. So she slowly lowered her arms as a white void surrounded her.

 _"Don't let doubt into your heart. Have faith. Sing, Rina."_ a sweet voice told her.

"Who are you?" Rina asked.

 _"I'm sure you'll figure it out one day."_ the voice of a young girl replied. _"Please, sing. I'll grant my aid and power to you..."_

The white void the had surrounded Rina disappeared as she was back to her surrounding. Standing up and empowered, Rina started her stage.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Instead of singing her usual song, Rina sang a new one. A new song that the kind spirit had bestowed to her. This new song was called _Blessing of the Twin Clovers_.

I have been wondering, why do I keep doing this to myself?  
Why do I feel the way I feel? I don't understand at all  
I wished to protect those I love, but in the end I...  
All I've done is pushed them away, hurting them instead

Drifting further away, my heart is slowly overcome with so much doubt to bear  
All along, I was afraid- afraid of what the truth will bring  
So I continued to filled myself with doubts, tainting my future and ruining my own happiness  
When all along I should have faith in myself. Have faith and believe in my own love  
And so I'll shall

A sense of longing washed over me. Can we truly be together?  
Being with you is enough, but I wished there could be more  
Spending time with you, but I continued to wish for a miracle  
Many time has passed by blissfully, but I feel despair when I shouldn't

Just where does this darkness leads to? How deep and far does it exactly go?  
Amidst of all this haziness I feel, there was a glimmer of light in the night sky  
A faint shine, but it will soon grow stronger  
That star that continues to shine goes by a name.  
From now on, I'll never despair and shroud this star in darkness  
A beautiful, special name that I'll never forget. A star named Hope

Midway through the song, despite he was unconscious, Masahiro heard a voice of someone singing.

 _'That voice... It sounds like Rina...'_

Masahiro started to stir a bit. When he opened his eyes, he saw a figure with long green hair. At first sight, he thought it could be Rina. However, he was still weak so he closed his eyes once more.

Going further deeper inside of my heart  
I've feared that this secret of mine will only separate us apart  
I want to be realized for who I really am  
I believe you will find out the truth from the shared love between you and me!

I want to see those kind eyes that accepts me  
If that can happen then I no longer am afraid of losing you  
If I have FAITH and HOPE in our LOVE, then the promised LUCK will be our miracle  
I can truly smile as my dreams come true  
Our love will never be shattered for eternity  
I'm sure of that

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?"

Before he retreated, a weakened Perseus states, "This isn't over yet!"

After the retreat, Rina turned around to check on Masahiro. The presence that had protected him and encouraged her to sing had disappeared. She began to ponder who was the girl that saved them. Opening his eyes once more, Masahiro can see clearly that this girl wasn't Rina. Although, she does look similar. But when Rina found out that he's awake, she immediately rushed to the water.

Sitting up, Masahiro shouted, "Wait!"

But the girl already went to the water and has transformed back into a mermaid. The sight has left Masahiro stunned... And it left him with many questions.

 _'Who are you? Why did that mermaid protected me? And why does she looked almost exactly like Rina?'_

* * *

Back at the castle, Perseus kneeled down in shame in front of Eris.

"I'm sorry for my failures, Mistress Eris. I couldn't defeat the Green Princess." he apologized.

"Don't be. You're forgiven." Eris replied.

"Pardon?"

"You did succeed in giving the girl doubts, but that Green Spirit had to intervene. If she hadn't, you wouldn't have failed."

"My apologies." he apologized once more. "Who was that girl? This Green Spirit?"

"Some powerful entity that came to protect those two. I don't know who that girl was. However, the way she glowed... And that man..." she pondered.

"Are they a threat to us, Mistress?"

"We'll see." Eris replied.

* * *

After her escape into the water, Rina swam back to Pearl Piari. Making sure that it was safe, she turned back into a human and walked back to the hotel. Immediately upon entering, she was bombarded with questions from Hanon.

"So? Did you and Masahiro kiss after I left? How was the date? Are you going on another date anytime soon?"

"No." she replied.

"Rina? Did something happened?" Lucia questioned.

After Rina explained what happened to her, the girls became worried. It seemed that Haruki and Kumi sent these spirits to stop them from interfering with his plans. Soon after she explained to her friends, Rina asked to excused herself and went to her room. Once alone, she went to the bathroom to treat her injury.

Placing a cool damp towel on her burn mark, she winced a little upon contact. Despite it did sting, she continued applying cold water to prevent the swelling. Once she was finished, Rina turned her thoughts onto her battle earlier. She couldn't forget about the girl who protected her and Masahiro. Who was she? Could that girl have come to answer her prayers? That led Rina to think if the Green Spirit will be the one who will lead Masahiro to figure out the truth. After fixing her injury, Rina went to call Masahiro to tell him that she's okay. It rang a few times until it was picked up at the other end.

"Rina? Is that you?" Masahiro's voice questioned.

"Yeah. I calling to let you know that I'm alright."

"Really?" he wanted to be sure.

"Yeah. After that storm, I grabbed for anything I could hold onto. When the storm calmed down, I tried looking for you, but I couldn't find you." she made up the story.

"I see..." Masahiro trailed off. "Well, if you're safe, that's all that matters."

"Masahiro..." Rina was touched that he cares so much for her.

"If you aren't busy, can you meet me later at the beach at 6 o'clock?" Masahiro asked.

"Sure. I'll see you later, Masahiro." Rina told him.

"Yeah, see you later." he replied as the phone was hang up.

* * *

At the beach, Rina waited until she heard Masahiro calling for her.

"Rina." he called out.

Turning around, she called out his name, "Masahiro."

"I'm glad that you're fine." he express relief.

"Y-Yeah." Rina agreed, being careful not to let Masahiro see her injury as she moved her left leg behind her right. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Taking something out of his pocket, he gave it to her.

"This." he handed her an envelope.

When Rina opened, she got a ticket to an upcoming boxing match and it was tomorrow!

"Masahiro, I..." she trailed off.

"You can't come?" Masahiro guessed.

Rina shook her head, "No, I was going to say that I needed a little time to think about it. But why if I might ask."

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Tell me something?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you until I win. If I win then maybe..." he trailed off.

"Masahiro..."

"Just come tomorrow. I'll see you there." Masahiro requested before taking off.

 _'I cannot say it. About that mermaid I saw...'_

After he ran a good distant, Masahiro stopped to rest as he looked out to the sea. His thoughts immediately drifted to the Green Mermaid who saved him. What did he felt about that mermaid? If he had to describe it in one word, he would say that it was nostalgic. His feelings for the mermaid was exactly how he felt for Rina. Once he caught his breath, Masahiro made his way to the Awami Shrine. He was left thinking about his ancestor. The very man who once fell in love with the legendary mermaid. Despite his conflicted feelings, he vowed that if he wins the match tomorrow, he will tell Rina his feelings. Not just his love, he might asked her a question. A question that has lingered in his mind for a long time ever since he saw her.

With determination set in his mind, Masahiro left the shrine and went home to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

At Pearl Piari, the mermaids gathered for their bath. A new upgrade was installed for the hotel. A bath house. With the money that Nikora managed to make over the last few months, she decided to have a bath house so the costumers can enjoy. It was also convenient for the mermaids so they can bathe and discuss important topics with their friends. And since it was late at night, no one was going to use it. Even if the customers planned to, there was a sigh that says "Privilege Bath". When the girls heard about it, they were excited and wanted to try it out.

As the four Mermaid Princess entered the bath house, it was just like having a conversation in a living room. When Hanon finished applying some cherry blossom shampoo in her hair, she immediately jumped to the topic.

"So, Rina... What did Hamasaki-san asked? Are you two planing another date?"

"No..." Rina trailed off. "He just gave me a ticket for his boxing match tomorrow."

"Eh?! As expected from you, Rina. You're amazing! Twice, you were asked out to a date from the most hottest guy on the planet!" Hanon was fantasizing.

"I said that it wasn't a date!" Rina yelled, her face turning a shade of pink. "And b-besides, I'm not sure if I should go or not..."

Lucia was busing washing Seira's hair and her own. She had her hair out of her pigtails and a large pile of bubbles on her head.

"Rina, I think you should go." Lucia encouraged as she poured a bucket of warm water on top of Seira to get rid of the suds in her hair.

Seira giggled in response as she playfully tried to do the same thing to Lucia. The two ended up splashing water all over the place as Seira attempts to tackle Lucia. It was a matter of seconds that the bath house was filled with playful laughter.

"Anyway, Rina, you should see Masahiro-kun. I'm sure he'd be happy if you do." Seira told her after she caught Lucia from behind, wrapping her arms around the Pink Mermaid in a child-like hug.

"Yeah... Maybe I will." Rina thought.

Suddenly, in the middle of the large bath, many bubbles were surfacing. The girls stared, wondering where did they come from.

"Bubbles?" Lucia questioned.

That was until Hippo burst out of the water, yelling on top of his lungs.

"Absolutely not! I will not allow such a fall out relationship to happen!"

"Kyaa!" Seira squealed as she hid behind Lucia.

"No!" Lucia cried out.

"Pervert!" Hanon shouted.

"You've done it now, Hippo!" Rina exclaimed as she grabbed for a broom and hit the penguin with it. The force was so strong that she sent Hippo flying across the room. "And my relationship with Masahiro is NOT fall out!"

* * *

After the girls dealt with Hippo, they went to get dressed in their nightwear after drying themselves with their bath towel. Hippo had his flippers tied with rope and tape covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but having a relationship with humans is unreasonable!" Hippo apologized.

"Stop trying to change the subject. Admit it, Hippo, you are a pervert!" Lucia had put on her pink pajamas.

When Hippo denies, an argument began between Lucia, Hanon, and the penguin. Seira and Rina had gotten fully dressed and left the scene. Seira was wearing a cute night gown that reached to her knees. The top was yellow until it faded to orange midway and then to pink near the end of the skirt. Rina was wearing a new night wear she bought a while ago, sometime before the new school year had started. It was a green long sleeved nightshirt that barely reached her knees because she was tall. However, she had resolved that problem by wearing dark green shorts.

After the two girls went upstairs and headed to the door of their rooms, Seira turned to addressed towards Rina.

"Goodnight, Rina."

"Ah, goodnight, Seira." Rina replied as she saw the child gave her a smile before disappearing to her room.

When Rina went to her own room, she sat on the edge of her bed, considering about going to the boxing match.

 _'I guess there is no harm in going.'_ she thought. _'Besides, I wonder what he wanted to tell me...'_ remembering what Masahiro had told her.

After deciding that she'll be going tomorrow, Rina turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

At the abandoned house, the conductor just started the revenge. The Princess sang with all her might as her story is about to come to a close. The music was dark, filled with anticipated blood lust. Once more, the surrounding changed, as the orchestra was taking the spirit to witness her revenge happening. They were in the fancy house of the rouge, in his bedroom as he was feeling all too comfortable.

As she sang her little song, she saw the man who was once her horrible husband. Despite he seemed to be relaxed in luxury from the money he had falsely inherited, the Vengeful Princess will make sure that he won't last long.

What a heartless man, cheating on many others. He broke many hearts and stole many lives.  
Because of that, I will never forgive him… Until I see to it that he dies!

As the lights shut off, the man was at ease. That is until his engaged beloved came. But rather than being with him, the woman destroyed him.

The spirit took great pleasure of her revenge, smiling as the man's terrified scream echos the halls. She had no mercy for the man since he had no mercy when he killed her. She was simply returning the favor. The conductor, on the other hand, was smiling a different smile. He was rather amused with the story. Though gruesome as it may be, it was a fitting end.

"And the curtains fall, putting an end to the man's tyranny!" the spirit claimed spitefully.

Indeed, the curtains for this story dropped, signaling the end. As Haruki wrote down the ending of the story with his baton, the first symbol, the letter R, glowed. With that, the first Princess moved on, her spirit finally free from any grudge.

Haruki then turned to Kumi and remarked, "Even though he claimed that he loved her, it seemed that he was only interested in something else."

"Humans are like that, Haru. They always mix things up and do what their impulses say. A fault of theirs."

"It appears so." Haruki mused as he stared at the book.

"Fufufu." Kumi smiled, "With this, we are one step close to getting our revenge!"

"Indeed, Kumi." Haruki agreed as the surrounding fades back to the abandoned house. "Let's head on to our next location, shall we?"

The doll giggled, "Yes!"

The book glowed as it took the duo to their next Princess. This time, it was under the sea. An area where riches can be found, yet buried. Amidst of it all was a girl who has sunk to her demise. Of course, this was no ordinary girl. She was also a Vengeful Princess.

"Tell me, child. What have cost you your life in this dark abyss? Try singing for us." Haruki requested.

The spirit started to open her mouth as the music began to play. Before she sing, the spirit introduced, "Sinking to the cold abyss, was where a lonely girl named Cora resides."

Her song was unlike the previous song from the first Princess. It was more sorrowful, more like she felt regret than vengeance. The girl had lost her family from a cold hearted woman. What's more was that the girl loved her childhood friend and he returned the feeling. But as the two grew up, the cold woman, now a crone, hated the girl even more. The crone took the girl's lifespan for her own benefit, leaving the girl with few days to live.

The curtain has rise, the stage is all set, and the actors are in place. The surrounding is out on a boat.

This tragic spirit's song is called, _End of the Living_.

Born into this cold, barren world, where no one can find true happiness  
I continue to sing in sorrow, regretting...  
Even the warm happy days dull to cold times of tragedy  
Those sweet dreams froze, shattering to dust, falling like snow

A young girl's flames has die down by the chilling snow  
Freezing her inside out, she cried for her own losses

I worked feverishly to make my one only wish come true  
Froze by the woman's icy hands, I spent my last moments in my beloved's arms…

If my only wish could be granted by you, then please...  
Turn back time in my story, so I can be with him for one last time  
If it's possible, I want to be embraced in his arms again  
And see the warmth of a new light. Smiling and singing once more  
Within the tenderness of my beloved's warm embrace….

I can no longer forgive her, the one who stole my life  
Ah... My revenge is for her to feel my misery

I worked feverishly to make my one only wish come true  
Froze by the woman's icy hands, I spent my last moments in my beloved's arms…

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I once love you.

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I was once alive

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I once love you

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I was once alive

In the end, before the girl could embraced her lover with her last breath, she fell off the boat by a strong gust of wind. Once she hit the cold waters, this was the place where she reside. Stuck in this abyss.

"Oh, how very tragic. Despite that you're all grown up, you're still a child at heart. But no matter, I can grant your wish." Haruki assures. "A child's grudge can be avenge by children. It's fitting, don't you think? For that cold woman's demise to be by the hands of an innocent child?"

"Yes, Haru!" Kumi agreed.

"Then, let it begin!"

* * *

The girls woke up to a new day. As they tried to live out their lives normally, it only proved to be difficult. They still have little to no idea of what the enemy was planning. And after when Rina had mentioned about a different enemy the other day only worried them even more.

Nevertheless, they attempt to make use of their time here on land. Lucia had went to Kaito's house to study for an upcoming math test. However, throughout the entire study session, Kaito only noticed Lucia's silence.

"Hey, are you okay, Lucia?" he asked.

"Eh? Oh, yes. There's no need to worry, Kaito." she assured him.

But he wasn't easily fooled so he pressed his forehead against hers as Lucia cannot help, but blushed.

"You don't have a fever... But your face is all red." Kaito pointed out.

"Don't worry about me, Kaito." she insisted.

"Lucia..."

* * *

In the old castle, Eris was thinking of a new way to spread discord and ruin lovers. So, she called for Tsukiyo to give her an objective.

"Tsukiyo, please fight the mermaids." she command. "I want you to capture the Mermaid Princesses and make the humans fight and destroy themselves."

Tsukiyo looked a bit hesitant at first, but then she simply nodded before disappearing.

As Eris sit back on her throne, she couldn't hold her excitement. She hated music and just thinking of the humans fighting over petite things made her shiver in delight.

* * *

Rina was already heading to the gym where Masahiro was at. She came a bit early before the boxing match start so she can talked to him about something. Knowing that he had seen her mermaid self, she wanted to know what he was thinking when he saw her.

At that time, Masahiro was in the locker room, getting ready. He was wearing a white undershirt and grey shorts. On his head was his red head gear. Taking off his glasses and taking out his red boxing gloves, he closed his locker. After putting on the rest of his gear, Rina came in.

"Rina."

"Good morning, Masahiro." she greeted.

He didn't make eye contact as he greeted back, "Good morning..."

Immediately, she noticed that he was distracted and knew that he won't be able to concentrate on his match if he has something on his mind.

"Masahiro, what's wrong?" she questioned.

"No, it's nothing." he answered as he left Rina to get to his match.

Rina turned as Masahiro's figure was getting further away as he walked down the hallway. It was like he was avoiding her.

"Masahiro..."

As the match was about to begin, Rina found a place to sit. It wasn't far from the ring, yet it didn't have people around her because they are in the front. There was a chair next to her, but it was empty. The bell rang as Masahiro step into the ring from one side and his opponent on the other.

The announcer then announce, "In the blue corner, we have Hamasaki Masahiro! In the red corner, we have..."

Masahiro was looking at the crowd and have spotted Rina at the back of the seat. He regretted not talking with her earlier, but even now whenever he sees her, he saw the mermaid that protected him as well as the girl's voice who was watching over him. The match started as Masahiro dodged his opponent's punches. He managed to land a few hits, but midway through the match, the opponent was making a comeback.

As Rina watched on, she couldn't help, but think, _'What on earth is going on, Masahiro? You're so out of focus. This isn't like you.'_

"His heart is confused." a young girl's voice spoke.

That was when Rina turned to her left to see a girl around the age of 14 sitting next to her. She was wearing a long sleeve white blouse with a green bodice laced with yellow laces in a crisscross way over it. She had a dark green skirt, fading to brown when the fabric reached to her knees along with long black stockings, and knee length brown boots. Rina cannot see the girl's face because she was wearing a long green cloak with the hood up. She has pale pink lips, but her eyes were shadowed by her hood. Two long locks of black hair were in front of her, on both sides of her shoulders.

 _'When did this girl get here? And why does it feel like I know... Wait! This presence... Was she the girl who protected Masahiro the other day?'_ Rina thought as she tried not to stare at the girl and focus on the match. _'For now, I need to watch over her.'_

As the match goes on, Masahiro attempted to do one last punch before switching to defense, but he missed! The opponent smiled as Masahiro realized his mistake.

 _'Shoot! He's going to strike!'_ Masahiro thought as a punch was being sent his way.

He was right as he got punched in his face. If he gets one more punch, he knows that he won't be able to win. Already, he was reacting slow. Slow enough for the opponent to land one more hit.

But before the opponent can landed that punch, the girl clasped her hands in a prayer and whispered, "Don't give up hope, Masahiro."

At the moment she said those words, Masahiro suddenly managed to dodged the attack before it could hit him. Rina couldn't believe what she was seeing. How was Masahiro able to dodge it? He was clearly not focused and relayed too much on attacking to have managed to avoid the hit. Then a thought came to her mind as Rina turned to see that the girl was no longer with her. She was gone.

The bell rang as the announcer declared the winner of the match.

 _'So in the end, Masahiro lost...'_ Rina thought.

After the match was over and Masahiro has changed his clothes, Rina came to him. Instead of waiting for him to respond, Rina just jump to it.

"Masahiro, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself during the match."

"I know. It's just that..." Masahiro trailed off.

"Hm?"

Turning to faced her, he inquired, "Rina, I have to ask you... Are you-"

However, he never got the chance to finished his question because something seemed to hit the building as everyone ran in panic.

 _'This must be... It couldn't be them, could it?'_ Rina wondered as she turned to run out the building.

"Wait, Rina!" Masahiro shouted as he attempts to get her back, but failed to do so.

* * *

When Rina got outside, she saw another spirit standing a few feet away in front of her.

 _'So it's not Perseus, but I think this girl might be with him.'_

"Who are you?" Rina interrogated, being on her guard.

However, the spirit cannot speak as she toss a piece of paper to Rina. She caught it and unfolded the paper to read what was written on it.

 _I am Tsukiyo, the Spirit of Lost Love._

"So, what are you doing here? Did you attacked the gym to lure me out?" Rina asked.

Tsukiyo nodded as she immediately readied herself for an attack. Closing her umbrella, the woman caused clouds to gather to create snow fall. With her element of snow powering her, the spirit sent snow at her enemy. Rina tried to defend herself, but that attack was merely a diversion. The spirit disappeared as she delivered a hit on Rina with her umbrella. She tried to find a way to stop the spirit, but with the snowstorm, she was too numbed to even moved. Her injury from the previous battle didn't do her good at all. That was when Tsukiyo sent the last blow with a blast of energy at Rina. Unfortunately, she got hit and was knocked out immediately after.

Masahiro had rushed out the gym just to see Rina laying unconscious and the spirit. Angered and protective for Rina, Masahiro started to fight against Tsukiyo, becoming her next opponent. The woman was surprised at first, but then smiled in amusement. Her moves were elegant like a dance and each dodge was perfect and full of grace. However, it wasn't long until he managed to land a hit on her, causing her to stumble back. Suddenly, Perseus appeared behind Tsukiyo and looked at her wound.

"Tsukiyo, are you okay?" he asked.

She winced when he touched her wound, but gave a nod.

In case he didn't get the message, she spoke to him telepathically, _"Yes."_

When Perseus turned his attention towards Masahiro, his anger boiled to a high point that he let out some physical attack of his own. Tired from his match earlier, Masahiro couldn't defend himself with a straight mind and got sent flying, knocked out besides Rina.

"That should teach them a lesson. And the Green Pearl Mermaid Princess has been knocked out." turning to Tsukiyo, he added, "You did well."

"It's not over yet." a quiet voice told them.

Looking at the two unconscious people, they saw a girl appearing behind them. She was a spirit, but she seemed to have materialized solidly. It was the spirit that Perseus felt the other day and the same girl who had sit next to Rina during the match.

"Who are you?!" Perseus demanded as the girl knelt down to check on Rina.

Despite they cannot see her eyes, it felt like she was giving them a pitying look before glowing a green light. This Green Spirit then turned her attention back to Rina.

Leaning in, she whispered into Rina's ear, "Don't give up, Rina. Your love for Masahiro is strong."

She then gave her a kiss on the check before fading away and giving Rina the strength to wake up and get back on her feet. Immediately, her pearl started to shine more radiantly, bathing the two spirits in a green light.

"Rina!" came the voices of Lucia and Hanon.

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Mizuiro Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

They transformed into their second form, but Lucia has not start the Live Start yet.

Noticing this, Rina urged, "Lucia, hurry and begin the Live Start."

Lucia was not responsive which got Hanon worried as well.

"Lucia?"

"Oh, sorry..." Lucia trailed off as Rina kept a mental note.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" they sang _Perfect Harmony_.

 _Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo_  
 _Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni_

 _Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni_  
 _Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau_

 _Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku_  
 _Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku_  
 _Ima koso, ima koso_

 _Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY_  
 _Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu_  
 _Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite_  
 _Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara_  
 _Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni_

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?"

The spirits immediately left in frustration as the girls de-transformed. Rina ran to check up on Masahiro and hold him in her arms.

"Masahiro, Masahiro." she called out to him as he woke up.

"Rina?" he sat up. "Why am I... That's right! That woman... She's gone?"

Masahiro was confused to only see Rina and her friends. Where did that strange woman went?

"Masahiro, before the building was attacked, what were you about to asked me?" Rina questioned.

"I..." Masahiro paused. "I forgot."

Rina looked at him suspiciously, "Is that so?"

"Yes." he nodded.

* * *

Back under the sea, Haruki has started the second revenge. In a new scenery, the spirit wandered. As she walks around, she started to sing. This time, the song was more mellow, but it had a hint of malice in it.

The cold woman who hated me, stole my life and caused my death  
She will soon be met with a surprise, one came unexpectedly  
The witch, after taking my lifespan and become young again, had met with a child  
However, this child wasn't any ordinary child.

The song then switched so now it was the child who was singing. The spirit just look on to the girl contently.

Ah ha, there is that witch!  
The one who killed my mother  
In order to avenge mother, I'll push the witch into the oven  
The last sound I hear is that witch's scream!

"AHH!"

"The red curtains drop like fire, melting the cold along with her." the spirit smiled.

The scene changed back to under the sea. A second symbol has lit up on Haruki's book, the letter E. Two revenge have been complete. As the spirit moves on, she was in the arms of her beloved once more. In her own arms was her child.

As the duo are left alone, the conductor turned towards Kumi.

"The revenge went well didn't it, Kumi?"

"Yes, yes it did!" Kumi jumped excitedly.

"And with this, we have just five more Princesses to find."

"Fufufu, I can't wait for the day we complete the Revenge Circle!" Kumi laughed.

* * *

At night, Masahiro took Rina home via his motorcycle. After dropping her off in front of the hotel, Rina turned to him.

"Nee, Masahiro, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me, Rina." Masahiro insisted. "Well, goodnight."

With that farewell, he drove off. As he felt the night breeze, the man thought back to earlier. As much as he hated doing it, he had lied to Rina. He had wanted to asked her if she knew anything about the Green Mermaid. The thought then led to a time when he had once told her something. It was around Christmas at the Awami Shrine that he admitted something about himself. His connection between the man who was saved by that legendary mermaid.

 _"But these days, I've been thinking. I wonder if I'm descended from a union between that man and the mermaid."_

Somehow, he knows that Rina is connected to all of this. He even considered if she was possibly the mermaid from the other day. And what about that girl's voice whom he heard? Whatever is going on, he vowed that he'll find out. Hopefully, the truth will come at the right time when he asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rina went to the hotel to find Hanon and Seira sitting at a table. After the battle, Lucia and Hanon went back to the hotel to give Rina some alone time with Masahiro. Although she appreciate that they had given her privacy, she was worried about Lucia. Before their Live Start, Lucia was acting odd and she also wasn't her usual self.

 _'I need to asked her about it.'_ Rina thought as she approached her friends.

"Hanon, do you know where Lucia is right now?" she asked.

"She's not in her room. Just when we got to the hotel, she said that she'd be going out for a swim."

At that moment, the door opened as a voice called out, "I'm home."

Rina went to the door to see Lucia. She looked down, not her usual cheerful mood.

"Lucia, are you okay?" Rina asked. "You have been very quiet all of a sudden."

"Ah, yes. I'm okay. Sorry if I worried you. Well, goodnight everyone." she replied as she head up the stairs.

The girls were left puzzled, except for Seira. As Rina and Hanon looked on worriedly, the little girl only looked down. She wasn't as worried as her two friends, rather she felt sad. She knew and understand why Lucia was acting so strangely.

In a quiet whisper, she questioned, "Lucia, could it be that time already?"

* * *

As Lucia enters her room, she didn't bother to turn on the lights. She just changed into her nightwear and sat on the edge of her bed, wrapping her arms around herself.

"It's getting worse and worse..." she muttered.

 _'The sensations are getting more stronger.'_

As her body pains, Lucia collapsed onto her bed, sleep taking over once more...

* * *

 **Okay, everyone. The song that Rina sang, Blessing of the Twin Clovers is based from Maze/The Labyrinth from Tokyo Mirage. The second song, End of the Living, is based on Rinne no Sunadokei from Sound Horizon.  
**

 **Rina: Hey, Pearl, why is Lucia acting like that?**

 ***Innocently* Who knows?**

 **Rina: You do know, don't you?!**

 ***Nervously laughed***

 ***Rina grabs me by the collar***

 **Rina: What the heck are you doing? What were you even thinking?!**

 **It's all in the plan of this creative mind.**

 **Rina: Why you- *tried to punch me, but a protective field saved me***

 **Rule number one, no harm comes to the author unless if it's done by myself. Second, Lucia is going to be fine.**

 **Rina: How do I know you're not lying?**

 **You and all the rest will have to wait next chapter. Have a nice wait. But before we end it here, let us welcome a a few new characters into the story.  
**

 **...**

 **Dead Princess 2, Cora: You already know my name and my story. This was my only debut.**

 **Blue Opponent: I will always be Masahiro's boxing opponent. If only I have a name. However, I won't be the only unnamed boxer that Masahiro will have to face.**

 **Green Spirit: Instructed by Pearl, I cannot give information because there is not enough about me in this chapter. I doubt this is the last time you'll see me and I do hope to see you all again soon. Please review and give your thoughts about this chapter. Who do you think I can be? And what's my connection with Rina and Masahiro? Am I here to protect them and answer Rina's prayers in chapter 2? Also leave a review on who you think I am. I'll have fun knowing what your guesses are. *give a little curtsy* Thank you and see you soon.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Troubled Minds

**This is one of those comforting, explanation chapters... So, not much epic stuff like the previous chapter. Other than that, I have nothing to say, so let's just jump into the story, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 5: Troubled Minds

It was late at night when Lucia was starting to have strange dreams. Each sequence of what she saw were brief and fleeting. The first thing Lucia saw was a glimpse of a man. His face was shadowed, so she couldn't tell who the man was.

"Hello, my name is..." the man began. "I'm a scholar in human genetics and other fields of science."

For some reason, Lucia felt like she can trust this man... Even though he randomly appeared in her dreams. The next sequence was a dark void. The only thing she could hear were familiar voices.

"Karen, where are you going?" someone asked.

Judging from the voice, Lucia correctly guessed that the person asking the question was Coco.

"To find a way to bring Nee-san back!" Karen replied.

Something about Karen's tone didn't seem right. It was filled with panic and distress. Did something happened to Noel? The next sequence showed Coco. She didn't look happy. In fact, she was crying! What had happened?! Since Lucia could see her, she assumed that Coco must have sought her for comfort.

"Coco, what's wrong?" she asked.

The young woman only cried as she attempts to answer, "He broke up with me..."

Lucia didn't understand. Where was all these sequence of dreams coming from? Finally, the last piece came. Once again, all she saw is a dark void. But the voice belonged to the man from the first sequence.

"Lucia, I promise that I'll succeed. My project will be a success."

Why were these dreams so weird? It didn't make sense. Unless, these fragmented pieces aren't dreams. They're real!

* * *

When Lucia woke up, her head started to hurt.

"Those were not dreams..." she sat up from bed. "Am I seeing glimpses of the future?"

When she looked out of the window, it was still dark outside. Looking at the clock, the numbers said 5 AM in the early morning. Wanting to clear her head, the girl changed from her pajamas to a pink blouse and magenta skirt before heading outside. She made sure to keep quiet as she slowly descends from the stairs. After looking around, she made her way to the back patio and continued onward to the beach.

When she got to the beach, the sound of the waves and soft breeze was calling for her. So, she went to the waters and reverted to her mermaid form. As she swam for a few minutes, she tried singing to lift her moods.

 _Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_  
 _Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII_  
 _Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

Eventually when the singing died down, Lucia was left to wonder more and more about herself in constant worry.

 _'Just what is going to happen to me?'  
_

Suddenly, a nostalgic voice called out to her.

"Lucia..."

"This voice is..." Lucia trailed off as she turned around. "Sara!"

At that moment of her realization, the spirit of an Orange Mermaid appeared. Sara had long orange hair with two of her locks in front secured by yellow hair spools. She appeared faint, but the warm orange light radiating from her was comforting.

"Lucia."

The Pink Mermaid Princess became upset as she consulted with the spirit, "Sara, something strange is happening to me. I-"

However, she got cut off when the spirit replied, "I know why."

"Then what is it, Sara? Why do I feel this way?"

"You're body is changing." Sara answered.

"Changing?" Lucia repeated in confusion.

"Yes. A few months ago, before your 16th birthday, you've gain Aqua Regina's powers as you are destined to take her place on your 18th birthday. Your body is changing as a result." Sara explained. "Seira also knew about this through me and her connection with you."

"I see. So that's why I keep feeling those sensations..." she trailed off. "Then what are these dreams I'm getting?"

"They're of the future. But since you are still a Mermaid Princess, you can only see fragments when you sleep."

Lucia looked down as she laments, "After receiving these powers, I keep feeling different... Almost like I'm losing a part of myself. It's kinda scary."

"You saw many things didn't you, Lucia?" Sara questioned.

"Yes." she confirms. "Some near, some far, but they didn't make any sense. In all of them, I feel that I cannot intervene."

"Correct, you cannot intervene in them, only interact. After two more years, you will no longer be a Mermaid Princess or a human girl. You'll lose your status as both."

"Sara, what should I do? As each day pass, I feel like I'm losing more and more of myself. I don't even know which me is the true me anymore." Lucia laments. "Am I a Mermaid Princess, a human girl, or a Goddess of the Sea?"

The spirit of the former Orange Mermaid Princess place a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Despite you'll lose your status as a human and a mermaid, you'll always be both deep in your heart. You'll always be Lucia."

"Sara, there is one more thing I'd like to discuss. Since I'm not meant to intervene, does that mean I have to keep what I know a secret? In order for that future to come and pass?"

"Yes. Gaito and I have been helping Aqua Regina for the past year to ensure the peace of the sea and Seira's birth. We are here to guide you whenever you need us." Sara explained.

"I see." Lucia replied.

"Lucia, because you are destined to become the new Sea Goddess, all of Aqua Regina's memories are now yours... Just as the sea is becoming your essence. You may keep what I just told you a secret, but it's for the sake of everyone's future."

"So it would be best if I don't tell anyone..." Lucia concluded.

Sara nodded, "I don't doubt that sooner or later, some people will be coming to Japan. If they do, you'll be able to share your feelings with them."

"That doesn't sound right. For me to hide this from my friends, but..." she paused. "I understand. Thank you, Sara."

Sara smiled and gave one last warning, "Listen carefully, Lucia. When the time comes, you mustn't let the conductor complete the Revenge Circle. If he success, then the future will be lost..."

"Wait, Sara!" Lucia called out.

"I can't stay for long. Please continue to look after Seira for me. Goodbye, Lucia..." the spirit disappeared.

Once more, Lucia found herself alone as the sky was starting to brighten with the colors of dawn.

* * *

In the abandon castle where the spirits resides, Perseus was tending to Tsukiyo's wound she received during their previous battle. After applying all the medical needs, he place a bandage over the wound.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as Tsukiyo tested out. When she shook her head, he sighs, "I'll make sure they pay..."

Immediately, he heard her voice inside his mind.

 _"You don't have to do that."_

"I have to. They hurt you!" he insisted.

 _"Please! Resorting to unreasonable violence is not the answer nor is it what I wanted!"_ the young Snow Woman reasoned.

"What are you talking about, Tsuki?" he questioned.

The two of them were close, hence he would call her by the shorten version of her name.

 _"I'm sorry."_

"Sorry?! If it wasn't for me, those mermaids could have hurt you!" he began to scold her.

 _"I'm not some helpless little spirit, Perseus, and they would never hurt me!"_

"What nonsense are you talking about? They're evil beings!" Perseus yelled. "Filthy creatures that dwell in their ideal little fantasies!"

 _"You're wrong! Just because one of them has ruined your life doesn't make all of them guilty!"_

"Tsuki..." he sighed.

 _"Have you ever been in my situation? Lived a life where you were never truly cared for? Family pushing and forcing a lifestyle you never wanted in your life?!"_

"Tsuki, please..." he pleaded for her to stop.

 _"What's worse, having the dream you so desperately wished to come true when all that came waiting at the end was death? Those mermaids only wanted to be in love!"_ Tsukiyo insisted. _"The only reason why I went after them was because Mistress Eris wanted me to! I know how they felt because I was once in love... Just like you."_

After she pressed his buttons, he literally pushed her to the floor in anger.

"Don't ever say that I was ever in love! It was the only mistake I made in my life... Love is a dangerous tool of the humans, a double edge sword." Perseus insisted. "While full of faith, it can grant strength, but full of suspicion, it'll only bring demise. After all, that is what the humans are capable of."

 _"You're wrong!"_ Tsukiyo argued.

"No, you're wrong! They bring destruction and death wherever they go, following their desires and impulses." Perseus continued. "You should know that better than anyone... Including me. Since you once suffered the pain of love. You are a fool, Tsuki, for believing that love is the solution."

Tsukiyo got off the floor with her back turn towards his. The temperature around the hallway started to decrease as there was a slight chill in the air.

 _"No, you just don't understand, Perseus... Or rather, you don't want to believe it."_ she walked away, heading towards her room.

"Tsuki..." he muttered.

* * *

When he returned to his own room, Perseus pounded a fist at the door. He was frustrated and angry at her.

 _'How could she not understand?! Her life was stolen just like mine... And it was because of love that ripped her life apart as did mine. Yet these mermaids who brings love, she supports them...'_

The angered spirit suddenly came up with a horrifying conclusion, "They must have poisoned her with their music. I'll see to it that they remain silent... Forever."

Going to his desk, he pulled out a box from the drawer. Taking out a key nearby, he opened the little container as a red light glowed eerily. Quickly, he closed the container as a spirit came out. However, it wasn't like any normal spirit. This one actually lacks a soul which makes it dangerous. Lacking any form of humanity, this type of spirit is a Soulless. As the creature hovered in front of him, Perseus gave it a command.

"Find those mermaids and make sure they are silenced."

The Soulless simply made eerie breathing sounds before drifting away to do its task.

* * *

A few feet away, in her own room, Tsukiyo was leaning against her door. She was reflecting on her own life when she was alive. Remembering was the cruelest joke of all. Some spirits were lucky to forget as they moved on with their life as a spirit. It was only when they remembered their past life, they can try to cope with them. Because when they remember, the truth was too much to bear. However, she was a loveless spirit. So she remembers everything. It was love that had brought her here.

Her life wasn't so bad. And there was a man she once fell in love with... That is, until he was taken away from her. When she searched the world to find him, he was already in Death's arms.

 _'Reality is cruel... This world is just cruel...'_ she thought. _'Life is just simply unfair.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, when Lucia returns to Pearl Peri, she claimed that she was too sick to go to school. Nikora, concerned for the girl, checked her temperature. It wasn't warm, however, Nikora allowed her to stay since Lucia was out way early in the morning. The other girls were concern, but had to go on with their daily routine.

When they met up with Kaito, Seira made sure to informed him about Lucia's condition. Although, he was also worried, he cannot just skip school. So, Kaito walked with the girls with many thoughts going in and out of his head.

When it was lunch time in high school, Rina and Hanon went up to the roof top to eat in peace. However, both of them notice Kaito a few feet away once they reached the top. He was grasping at the chain link fence, staring out into space in deep thoughts.

"Kaito-kun, what's wrong? Are you making that serious face because you're worried about Lucia?" Hanon questioned.

"You can say that." Kaito muttered as he turned to faced them.

"We're all worried about her, Kaito." Rina pointed out.

"Yeah..." he trailed off.

However, it wasn't just Lucia that he was thinking about. He was also thinking about what Seira had told him earlier in the morning. She was the one who ran up to him and told a few things away from ear shot from Rina and Hanon.

 _"Eh? You wanted to speak with me?"_

 _"Hai."_

 _"Then why can't you do it right now?"_

 _"Meet me at the beach. We can talk there later."_

Her message was brief and was unlike her. Why does she wants to speak with him? She even implied that she want to talk alone.

 _'Just what does she wants to talk about?'_ Kaito wondered. _'And why not in front of Hanon and Rina?'_

He will admit, he was curious. As he exit the roof top to let the girls eat, he made his way to his two friends, Kengo and Daichi, as they talked about surfing. Perhaps the talk on the subject might take his mind away from his thoughts. It wasn't soon until lunch was over.

* * *

At Seira's elementary school, the girl wasn't having much luck at all. She appreciate Mikage's company, but she was just isn't in the mood. It wasn't better that the bully, Asuka, pulled a prank on her after lunch time was over. In fact, Seira's day only got worse. The moment she stepped in, a bucket of filthy water fell on top of her.

"Kyaa!" she screamed as the water hit her, drenching her uniform.

"Ohohoho!" Asuka laughed. "Hello, Seira-chan. My, what an unsightly entrance!"

Seira said nothing and immediately run away from the class to clean herself off.

"W-Wait, Seira!" Mikage called out. Angered, she turned towards the bully, "That was going too far, Asuka!"

"And who are you to tell me off?" the bully replied back haughtily. "Freak."

Mikage said no more as she rushed after Seira. She was not going to give the bully anymore satisfaction of a provoked response. Catching Seira in the girl's bathroom, she helped her friend clean up. They both managed to get rid of any possible stain from ruining the uniform, but there was still the smell.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Seira asked, becoming anxious.

"I don't know..." Mikage answered in an unsure manner.

"I can't go to class smelling like this..." the girl trailed off. She then let out a sad sigh, "Why is Asuka doing this, Mikage? What have I ever done to her to deserve this?"

"She is jealous of you... And because you sorta stood up to her on the first day." Mikage offered an answer.

"But I wasn't insulting her or anything." Seira pointed out.

"To that spoiled girl, she was insulted." Mikage muttered.

After several minutes later, the girls managed to get rid most of the smell, but when they returned to class, they were both scolded by the teacher and have to do extra clean up after school. Asuka just sat at her desk, giving a humph of satisfaction. When class was over, everyone left except for Mikage and Seira. Since they normally aren't in trouble and the teacher wasn't completely strict, she gave them a simple task.

"All I want is for you to clean the board and close the shutters." she instructed. "Am I clear?"

"Hai." the girls answered in unison.

After left alone, the girls start on their punishment. However, Mikage noticed that Seira was very spaced out of it.

"Seira?" she called out to her friend.

"Eh?" the girl snapped out of her thoughts.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, but... I was expected by a friend of mine. We promised to meet after school..." Seira trailed off.

"Then go." Mikage told her.

"But-"

"If it's important, then go. Don't worry about me. I can do the rest." Mikage insisted.

"Mikage..." Seira gave her a hug. "Thank you."

Once she was left alone, Mikage had only one thing in mind, _'No, the honor is mine, Princess.'_

* * *

At the beach, Kaito was staring out into the sea. A few things were on his mind. Lucia, Seira, and the conductor, Haruki. It has been around ten minutes and he had waited for a while. Luckily, the thoughts kept him preoccupied that he didn't care. He was concern for Lucia ever since those sensations she felt. And Kaito cannot shake the fact that the conductor's aura was completely familiar. It was the type of feeling that he was sure of.

 _'But how is it possible? Could he really be a...'_ his thoughts trailed off as he heard his name being called.

"Kaito-kun." Seira ran up behind him.

He turned around to see her stop to take a few breath. Clearly, she was exhausted from running.

Taking his hands out of his pocket, he comments, "It's really rare for you to want to talk to me, let alone in private. So, what is it you want to talk about, Seira?"

He watched silently as she stood up straight and walked up so she was beside him. She was gazing somewhat longingly at the sea before asking her own question.

"Kaito-kun, how do you feel being the only royal member left of the Panthalassa Clan?"

"Eh? Where is this coming from?" Kaito asked, startled by the question.

"Please, just answer my question." Seira pleaded.

Kaito turned his sight at the sea, trying to find a satisfying answer.

"I don't know. I was raised here on land. And besides, I'm not the only one from my clan. Rihito-san is half Panthalassan."

"I see..." Seira replied.

She was sad and in a way, didn't expect for that type of response. It just felt... Anticlimactic?

"Seira?"

"I'm the only one left..." she softly spoke.

"Eh?"

"I'm the only mermaid." she continued.

"What are you talking about? You're not the only mermaid. You have Lucia and the others." he assured.

"That's true, yet at the same time, false." Seira counters.

"What?"

That was when Kaito noticed that the girl was getting a bit emotional, so he listened as she continued.

"Lucia, Hanon, Rina... And Coco, Karen, and Noel... They are wonderful friends that I see them like older sisters. A family that I'll forever cherish. However, for me to be the only one..."

At this realization, Kaito now understood what the girl had meant. In a way, Seira is the same as him. Their origin was at sea. They were born there, but raised mostly on land.

 _'So that's what she meant by being the only mermaid left.'_ he thought.

"I understand. You're feeling lonely about being the only mermaid from your country, is that is?"

Seira gave a little nod, "Not just an Orange Mermaid, but a Princess too."

"It just can't be helped."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. Besides Rihito-san, you're the only pure born Panthalassan and heir. I wanted to know how you feel, knowing that..." she trailed off.

"I'm not even sure on how to feel about this." Kaito admitted. "But why did you decided to bring this up?"

"I'm worried." Seira confessed. "When I return to the sea, all I have is a destroyed kingdom that hasn't yet been rebuild. That is my home. However, for so long, I've been living life here on land. Don't you see? This is my real home."

"Seira..." Kaito was surprised at the girl's response.

He could tell that she was lost and clearly had no where to go. Knowing this made him pity her.

"Not only that, but when I do return... I'll be alone. There are no other Orange Mermaids beside myself. That's why I came to you..."

The boy have no other words to say. She was right. Everything that she had pointed out was correct. She could have gone to anyone else, but she decided to seek him out for help. Because he was the one who had the same dilemma, a similar background. He didn't want to disappoint her, but he can't lie to her either. He cannot get her hopes up based on words alone.

Kaito sighed, "I sorry, Seira, but I cannot really answer."

"Oh, I see. I knew that this was difficult to talk about, especially when you grew up not knowing your family, but it was worth a try." she replied.

Try as she might, she couldn't hide her disappointment. At the same time, she doesn't blame Kaito for unable to give her a fulfilling answer. Kaito put a comforting hand on her shoulder as he crouch down to get to her level.

"I cannot bring back what was lost, but all I can tell you is to not lose faith. After all, wasn't it you who helped Lucia have faith in me?"

"Hai." she answered.

"So now, I'm telling you to do the same. Have faith that things will get better. I'm sure one day, things will change for the better." he assured.

She gave a small smile, "Thank you, Kaito-kun."

"That reminds me, do you know where Lucia is?" Kaito asked. "I have a feeling that she isn't at the hotel."

Her smile, no matter how warm it was, had a tinge of sadness. Seira didn't give a complete answer, more like a little hint.

"Where she always is."

"Thanks, Seira." Kaito replied as he turned to run in a certain direction.

* * *

At the sea, near the rocky area, was Lucia. She was in her mermaid form with her tail partly submerged in the water. Worried, she continued to stare at the horizon as she think thoughtfully. Hearing footsteps behind her, Lucia glanced over her shoulders to see her boyfriend.

"Kaito."

"Lucia, what's wrong? The others were worried about you when you didn't come to school." Kaito questioned as he sat next to his girlfriend.

Looking down at the water, she respond, "I'm worried, Kaito."

"About what?" Kaito asked.

"My 18th birthday."

"Why?"

Lucia let out a deep breath as she explained her meeting with Sara. She told him everything, excluding some of the important details. About her being the official Sea Goddess on the day of her 18th year and the changes that will come after. Kaito listened to everything Lucia had told him. Eventually, he understand. It looked like Seira wasn't the only one who was worried. He wondered if she knew anything about this.

"Hanon, Rina, Seira, Coco, Karen, and Noel... They will all grow up while I remain the same. I'll missed out on so much. I won't see Seira grow into the beautiful fine Princess she already is. Eventually, everyone will..." she paused, but Kaito understood.

"They will finished their duties and eventually, the new generations of Mermaid Princesses will be born." he finished.

Lucia nodded, "But that's not it. On that day, I'll never see you again."

"Lucia..."

"Everyone will grow and change, but I... You and I will have to part one day. I won't be able to see you again. The thought of that... Really breaks my heart." she explained. Suddenly, she found herself in a tight embrace. "Kaito?"

"Lucia, I'll never leave you. We still have time before your 18th birthday. Nearly three more year to live happily here on land." he assured.

"But for how long? Soon, peace will return and I'll have to return home." Lucia continued. "I don't want it to end! If only there was a way for you and everyone to stay with me... To never grow and change!"

"Lucia, is change really that bad?" Kaito questioned.

"Yes! To be honest, Kaito, I'm scared. Deep down, I'm afraid of change. Because if I decide to accept that change, I might lost a part of me and everyone I love, especially you. You're the one I fear of losing the most." she started crying.

Turning her around so she was facing him, Kaito wrapped his arms around her in an assuring way.

"I'm afraid as well. What will I do without you, standing by my side?" he lifted her chin so he can see her. "But... Everything will be alright. We can't just live out our lives in worry."

"Kaito..."

"If you need someone to lean on, you know where to find me." Kaito joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Lucia just rested her head against his chest as she cried. Kaito place a hand to stroke her head as he looked out into the horizon.

 _'Lucia, I promise you won't be alone. I'll make sure of that.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Hanon and Rina were coming back from the store. After they returned home, Nikora had sent them out to get groceries. However, on their way to the hotel, they heard a scream. Going to the source of the scream, the girls ended up in an abandoned area. At the center of the commotion was a red spirit. Unlike the two spirits the girls encounter before, this one didn't look like human. It looked more like a ghost. Putting the groceries down, the girls transformed.

 **~Mizuiro Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" the girls sang Hanon's song, _Ever Blue_.

 _Sore wa ebaa furendo ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara_  
 _Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamori tsuzukeru_  
 _Daisuki na hito ga ite daisuki na basho ga aru_  
 _Fushigi na aosa sore wa tengoku yori mo kirei na umi_

 _Sore wa ebaa buruu kagayaku daitsuki na ano umi yo_  
 _Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete_  
 _Kibou ni nare_

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?"

However, their singing had no effect as the soulless spirit started its attack. With a violin appearing, the spirit started to play its music. It was low, dark, and has no emotion in it. The girls tried to block the music, but it wasn't working. It was worse because the two were having troubled minds, making the music more effective. Suddenly, their heard Perseus's voice in their minds.

 _"Those who listen to this music will never regain consciousness again."_ Perseus taunted. _"Come on, Mermaid Princesses. It's really simple. All you have to do is close your eyes. You'll soon be at peace once you do."_

"Like we'd ever listen to you!" Rina snapped.

"We won't give in..." Hanon insisted.

They tried their best to not get influenced by the music, but eventually, they felt the desire to just close their eyes.

 _"It's useless to try to resist. Just close your eyes and everything will be completely fine..."_ Perseus continued.

The girls fell into a trance like state as they de-transformed back to their human form. Letting the music overwhelmed them, they were close to closing their eyelids.

"Don't do it! Hanon, Rina!" Seira cried.

 **~Orange Pearl Voice!~**

At the sound of Seira's voice, the girls collapsed. Luckily, they were just unconscious. Feeling relief for her friends, Seira turned to face the Soulless alone.

Attempting to defeat the spirit, she proclaimed, "I won't let you silence our songs and seal our love away! Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

As a sweet melody began playing, Seira was prepared to sing another of her song, _Beautiful Wish_.

 _Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu_  
 _Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de_  
 _Yume wo miteta no_

 _Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru_  
 _Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai_  
 _Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau_

However, the spirit wasn't fazed and attempt to silence Seira. However, before its music could get to her, a great white light surrounded the little girl, shielding her. Someone or something was protecting her. That was when Seira heard a voice.

 _"Continuing singing, Princess..."_ a familiar voice told her.

 _'Michel... You're watching over me, aren't you?'_ Seira thought.

The light around Seira, as it was weakening the spirit, it was also giving the Mermaid Princess the strength she needed. Determined, she continued with her song.

 _Utsukushi umi wo negai no kakera kara_  
 _Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite_  
 _Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa_  
 _Sekai no namida ga nemutteru_

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?"

The soulless spirit immediately incinerated, longer a threat. With nothing else to worry, Seira de-transformed and looked up at the sky.

 _'You saved me, Michel. Thank you. I hope to see you again someday.'_ she thought.

Turning around, the child went over to her friends and wake them up.

* * *

Later, after Lucia had stopped crying, she looked up in her boyfriend's eyes.

"Gomen, Kaito. I was being selfish. I shouldn't be worried and everyone probably have the same thoughts."

"Lucia... Let's go home, okay?" Kaito suggested.

She gave a little nod before responding, "Okay."

Returning to her form as a human girl, Lucia walked with Kaito to his place. When they went inside, Kaito was anxious that Lucia might collapsed just like the last time she came to his house. Fortunately, that didn't happened. When he locked the door, he turned to her.

"You know, I had a talk with Seira earlier. She was also worried about something too." Kaito brought up.

"What was she worried about?" Lucia questioned.

"Well..." he trailed off.

Sitting down on the couch, Kaito took his time explaining. When he finished, Lucia nods in understanding.

"I see. I should have comforted her."

"It wasn't your fault. Seira only told me about it." Kaito insisted.

"Still..."

Kaito looked at the clock. It was already 11 in the evening.

"It's getting a little late. Let's go to bed, we can talk about this tomorrow."

"Okay." Lucia got up to go to the bedroom. "Aren't you coming, Kaito?"

"You go ahead. I'll catch up." Kaito answered.

When Lucia was gone, Kaito went to the phone to call Pearl Peri. When it was Rina who picked up, Kaito was relief. Ever since Hanon had hinted the idea that the two of them were doing something other than sleeping, he had been hoping that she wouldn't pick up.

"Ah, I see. Lucia is over at your place, right?" Rina spoke on the other end of the line.

"Yeah. I'll make sure to wake her up early so she can pick her stuff." Kaito replied.

"There's no need. I'll bring her stuff over to your house on the way to school tomorrow." Rina assured.

"Thanks, Rina."

"No problem. However, if you dare do something weird to Lucia, I will not stand for it."

"Is that a threat?" Kaito questioned.

"Maybe, but consider it as a warning." Rina insisted.

"Okay, bye." Kaito hang up on the phone.

When he went to the bedroom, he found out that Lucia was waiting for him. They shared a quick kiss before going to bed. Even before she sleeps, Lucia can feel her lover's warmth as he wraps his arms around her.

"Goodnight, Lucia."

"Mm. Goodnight, Kaito."

Eventually, the two of them drifted to sleep, but even though she slept, the Pink Mermaid Princess couldn't help as a teardrop fell from her eyes. It fall until it hits the ground.

* * *

At the Narito Airport, a plane has descended from the late night sky. An announcement was made in one of the planes that came from Los Angeles. The language was first in English and then to Japanese.

" _We have arrived at the Narito Airport. Thank you for riding us and please come back to our flight some time soon. Oyasuminasai, mina-san._ "

Coming out of the terminal, was a young boy no older than 12. Carrying with him is his backpack and a suitcase that has his belongings.

As he walked to the baggage claim, he saw a woman dressed all formal. He smiled, knowing who that woman is.

"Ayame-san?" he called out.

"Oh, you must be the son of Lady Misaki. It's a pleasure to meet you, young Master." she bowed.

"Please, there is no need for any of this." the boy insisted as he bowed. "I hope you don't mind me living with you."

"Oh, not at all. Your mother and I were close when we were very young." Ayame explained. "I'm sorry about what had happened."

The youngster frowned as he didn't want to remember, "Yeah. Father was too shocked when he heard the news. I came to Japan because I want to understand what it was like when Mother lived here."

"I understand. Let's go. It's already late and we have to get your transfer papers into school tomorrow."

"Yeah." he agreed.

But before they can leave, the woman stopped him for one thing.

"Oh, wait. I forgot." she muttered. In perfect English, she stated, " _Welcome to Japan, young Master._ "

Smirking, the boy played along as he replied back in English, " _It's a pleasure coming here. And please, there's no need in calling me 'Master'_."

Ayame laughed as she spoke in Japanese, "But I insist. Please, follow me."

The boy nodded as he followed his mother's friend.

When they reached out the door, the boy pulled a picture out of his pockets. It showed of a man with dark blue hair and eyes on the left, his father. The woman on the right, however, was not the image of his mother. His mother had brown hair and eyes. This woman, however, had long orange hair and blue eyes. She was the woman who married his father before his mother.

He wondered what happened to this woman who married his father first. Putting the picture back into his pocket as he shook the thought from his head, the boy looked up to see the Tokyo tower shining in the distance.

"So this is what Japan looks like?" he smiled. "I wonder if I'll make any new friends once I go to school on Friday."

* * *

 **Yep, so as you just read, Lucia is worried of living a life without her friends who are basically her family. And that would most likely happen since you already know, when a Princess dies, a new Princess is born to take their place.**

 **However, I'm assuming that all you MM fans, like me, don't want any of them to leave, right? Therefore, there might be, I repeat, MIGHT BE some few surprises mid-way to the end of this story (if I ever get a chance to finish it).**

 **Anyway, let's introduce to a few characters.**

 **...**

 **Boy: Hello everyone. I'm Sterling Takumi. Just call me Takumi. Despite this chapter was more like a cameo appearance to me, I'll be making my full debut next chapter.**

 **Ayame: I am the maid and childhood friend of Lady Misaki. So when Takumi came, I had this sense of guidance for the young Master.**

 **Misaki: I am Takumi's mother. However, as you just read, I recently passed away. It's possible that I'll be mentioned a lot of time.**

 **Now Soulless are also a character. However, because they lack souls, they can't really talk. So I'll just describe them for you.  
**

 **Soulless 1: This one was based purely on imagination. I always thought of some sort of ghost-like musician that plays low dark music and causing its victims to never regain consciousness.  
**

 **...**

 **Please review and give your thoughts for this chapter. Hmm, if Takumi is appearing next chapter, I wonder who's love story we'll be going into next?**


	6. Chapter 6: Destined by Fate

**Hi everyone. Today we have a surprise. I will admit, I did not expect Seira's first chapter to reach over 10,000 words! This is very shocking because initially, I didn't felt passionate towards writing her first chapter. But I'll let you be the judge of that.**

 **Seira: Takumi is coming to my school!**

 **I know that this area is the non-canon section, but you can't just say that to the audience. You'll ruin the surprise.**

 **Seira: Oh, sorry.**

 **Well, since you're here, can you explain to the audience how to distinguish between English and Japanese language in this chapter?**

 **Seira: Yes. Hello, mina-san! If someone were to speak in Japanese, it would be written normally. In normal English letters and normal quotations. However, if anyone were to speak the English language, there is only one way to differentiate it for this story. If the words are italicized, but not the quotations itself, then that character would be speaking English.**

 **I hope this will clear any possible confusion that will occur in this chapter regarding characters speaking English or Japanese. Still, just to be safe, I will indicate when anyone is speaking different languages. Honestly, I'm surprise this chapter is longer than Rina's. Well, enough chitchat and let's continue on the adventure. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Destined by Fate

It was a peaceful day at Pearl Peri. Hanon and Rina got up early in the morning to find Nikora making breakfast.

"Good morning." they greeted the new day.

"Good morning, you two." Nikora greet back. "You're both early than usual."

"It's necessary." Hanon remarked. "Rina, do you think we should contact the other kingdoms?"

"We should. They probably don't know what is going on. It's wouldn't be wise to leave them in the dark." Rina answered.

"I wonder if Noel, Karen, and Coco are even aware of what's happening here..." Hanon trailed off.

"I'll write them a letter as soon as we finished school." Rina insists as she took a bite from her toasted bread.

"It would be assuring if we do hear from them." Hippo remarked as he came to the dining table. "By the way, where is Seira-san?"

"She's in her room and should be out right about... Now." Rina comments.

Right on time, they heard little footsteps running down the stairs.

"Good morning!" Seira happily greeted.

"My, aren't you cheerful today." Hanon remarked. "I wonder if that means something."

"Geez... Hanon, stop teasing me." Seira pleaded, although she couldn't help, but blushed a bit.

The truth is, the reason why she was being cheerful today was because she had a wonderful dream last night. Her dream involves her finding the boy she was destined to be with. Although she doesn't know much about this boy, she dreamt that they were best friends and young lovers. They would confessed their love under a Sakura tree after the boy realized her secret.

"Seira, where are you going?" Nikora questioned as the girl opened the door.

"I'm heading out." she answered.

"Now? To school? This early?" the purple haired woman inquired.

The girl took a moment to gather her thoughts before answering, "The school field trip is today. I'll be going to the planetarium and I want to sit together with Mikage on the bus."

In a playful manner, Seira said her goodbye as she ran out the door excitedly.

"Seira must be having fun. Right, Rina?" Hanon remarked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprise if she finds someone she likes today." Rina comments as she took a sip of milk.

"I hope she doesn't." Hippo muttered. "It would be like with Lucia all over again..."

Ignoring the penguin's comment as they got up from the table, the girls got ready for a slight detour on their way to school. Since they'll be making a trip to Kaito's place to drop off Lucia's belongings, Rina made sure to grab her friend's school bag as well as her school uniform. Once they were set, the two also depart from the hotel.

* * *

At Domoto Residence, Kaito woke up to the smell of breakfast, which caused his stomach to growl. Defeated by his hunger, Kaito woke up to find Lucia cooking in his kitchen.

"Good morning, Kaito." she greeted.

"Good morning, Lucia." he replied back as Lucia set a plate with scrambled eggs in front of him.

"Here you go."

"Ah, thank you." he gave his thanks as he started to eat. "Itadakimasu."

That was when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I'll get it." Lucia insisted as she went to opened the door.

"Hi, Lucia." Hanon greeted.

"Hanon, Rina!" Lucia exclaimed in surprised.

"Just what is this I see and smell? Hm, hm, making breakfast for Kaito-kun, huh? You're _so_ bold, Lucia." Hanon teased.

"Quit that, Hanon." Lucia respond, referring to the teasing.

"Here, Lucia." Rina handed over her school bag and uniform.

"Thank you, Rina." Lucia replied.

"Well, we'll see you two love birds in class later. See ya." Rina waved as she and Hanon left.

"Ah, see you later." Lucia smiled as she closed the door.

Returning to the kitchen, she already saw Kaito was washing the dishes. He did asked who was at the door and when she answered, she excused herself to change to her school uniform. It wasn't long until Lucia was finished and the two headed out for school together.

* * *

On her way to school, Seira stopped to see a shadow in front of her. From the angle she was from, the person casting that shadow was above her. So when she turned around to look at a sidewalk from the upper hill, her eyes caught sight of a young boy. The girl's eyes widen as she stood still, struck by love as she stared at the boy in wonder. Her heart was pounding hard.

 _'Why... Why do I feel like this?'_ she thought.

She only saw his back, but judging from the school uniform he was wearing...

 _'No, he couldn't possibly be going to my school.'_ Seira thought as she ran. Even when she ran, her heart was still thumping, racing with each beat and rhythm as her running. With a smile and a faint blush on her face, she did hoped, _'Still, it would be nice if he did go to my school.'_

The boy slowly turned his head, but he saw nothing. He could have sworn that someone was staring at him.

"Could it be my imagination?" he wondered out loud.

When Seira finally reached the school gates, she immediately saw Mikage.

"Hi, Seira." Mikage waved.

"Good morning, Mikage." Seira greeted.

"Is something wrong, Seira? You're face is all red..."

"Eh? Oh, it's nothing."

Mikage tilt her head as she stared intensely at Seira, "Could it be that you saw a boy you like?"

"No, no." she denies. "A-Anyway, let's hurry and get to class."

"Why? We still have time before class begins. It's not like the field trip will get cancelled or anything." Mikage assures.

"Oh. That is true..." Seira trailed off.

"Since we have half an hour, why don't we explore around the school?" she suggest.

"Okay." the girl agreed as the two friends went inside the school

* * *

After exploring some of the floors, Seira and Mikage immediately saw a stampede of girls fangirling over someone.

"AHH, HE'S HERE!" one girl screamed.

"I wonder if he's handsome?" another questioned.

"Whatever, he's mine!" a third girl claimed.

At some point, Mikage got swept in with the crowd, leaving Seira by herself. Somehow, during the ruckus, some of her books managed to have fallen from her school bag and scattered onto the floor. So she started to pick up her books until she got startled by a haughty voice.

"Oh, if it isn't little Seira-chan." the bully taunted.

"Kane-san..." Seira became hesitant to even look at her, after that prank she pulled two days ago.

"I'm surprised you aren't like those lowly common girls who fan over any common boys. You really make a suitable rival." Asuka remarks.

Seira turned her face away from the bully, trying to not make eye contact with her, "W-What do you want, Kane-san?"

"Apparently, a new transfer student will be coming to this school."

"Eh?" Seira became interested.

 _'Could it be that boy I saw earlier today?'_

"But I'm not interested in all that stuff." Asuka replied. "Anyway, see you in class later. Ohohoho!"

Seira frowned at the bully's departure and was about to turn to head the other direction when she bumped into someone. During the collision, she accidentally dropped her books. Whomever she bumped into, the person was also not paying attention and both of them were knocked down.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." Seira clutched her head in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was looking." a voice apologized.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going..." she trailed off. "Oh."

Noticing that she dropped her books, she tried to gathered them in her arms. The boy also help picked her belongings. When there was one more book left, Seira reached out for it while the boy was doing the same. Their hands touched as Seira felt her heart skipped a beat. She stared at the hand until she blinked and dared to look up to the boy. But this wasn't just any boy. It was the same boy she saw this morning!

He has dark reddish orange hair and brown eyes. Of course, he was wearing the boy's uniform, which consists of a white shirt and blue pants. Once again, Seira felt her heart accelerating.

 _'My chest hurts... Is this what it feels like when someone is in love? Such a nostalgic, yet foreign feeling. Experiencing it is completely different from being taught of it.'_

The two continued to stare into each others eyes before retracting their hands away.

"A-Ano..." the boy began.

He tried to apologized to her, but she didn't quite hear him. When Seira didn't respond, the boy quickly grabbed the last book and handed the rest of her stuff to her. She meekly took her belongings without breaking eye contact. Seira was still dazed, confused, and a bit falling in love to realized what he was saying. She couldn't even stop gazing into his eyes.

When he gave her a map of the school building, Seira took it and looked at the writing. Unfortunately, the paper was written in English, so she didn't know exactly what to read. The boy pointed to a room that says "Principal's Office", but since it was in English, Seira couldn't tell where he needed to go. Ironically, she assumed that he was looking for the Principal's Office since most transfer students go there before finding their classes.

 _'This is the first time I'm meeting a foreign exchange student.'_ Seira thought. _'He must have gotten lost and couldn't find his way around school...'_

She could take him, but what if he didn't understand her? And she wasn't good at English herself. However, she attempts to try her best.

" _To go to Principal's Office, go down this hallway..._ " Seira explained as she struggled at the language.

She was so focus on the map, that she didn't comprehend the fact that the boy can speak Japanese. She even forgot that he had spoken Japanese when he tried to apologized to her.

The boy noticed as he tried to clarify, "Ano..."

" _Make a left turn and then a right turn..._ " Seira continued.

"Ano... I can understand Japanese..." the boy trailed off.

But seeing the girl trying so hard made the boy smiled, half out of pity and half out of appreciation.

" _At the end of the hallway, you will reached your destination..._ " Seira looked up, hoping that he understood.

The boy smiled as he played along, teasing her in the process.

" _I beg your pardon?_ "

Seira sweat drop, not knowing what to do in this situation.

* * *

After giving up on trying to speak English, Seira led the boy to the office.

Standing in front of the room, she pointed, " _This is the Principal's Office._ "

The boy was glad that he made it to the office that he attempts to thank Seira in Japanese.

"Thank you very m..." he paused to see that Seira was no longer besides him. When he looked down the hallway, he saw that she was running away from him. "Hey, wait!"

" _No, I can't! Good luck!_ " Seira replied in English.

When she was gone, the boy remarked, "What a strange girl... Though, it was cute of her to think that I couldn't understand Japanese. I should thank her later."

Looking up at the sign that has the words "Principal's Office" in English and Japanese, the boy went inside.

* * *

In class, Seira had her head down on her desk. Mikage took notice as she asked her question.

"Seira, what's wrong? Did something happened when we got separated?"

"I need to work on my English..." Seira trailed off.

Nevertheless, she was relief that she won't have to speak the language, but part of her was still thinking of that boy.

 _'I wonder if he managed to find his class. I don't even know his name...'_

Suddenly, the homeroom teacher came in as he announce, "Class, today we have a new student. He was born in America and lived with his father. But now he has moved to Japan to his mother's homeland. That's means he is a foreign exchange student, so please be nice with him."

 _'Foreign exchange student? Don't tell me...'_ Seira thought.

"You can come in." the teacher addressed as the door slide opened.

Then came in the boy who Seira has bumped into earlier. He walked up to the board and wrote down his name. He gave a bow before introducing himself in Japanese.

"Hello, my name is Sterling Takumi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

When Seira heard that he spoke perfect Japanese, she blushed out of embarrassment. Meanwhile, the other girls were letting out a happy sigh as if love at first sight. Asuka gasped as she stood up from her desk.

"You're Sterling Takumi? The son of the best scientist known on Earth?! It's an honor to meet you!"

"Kane-san, please sit down." the teacher instructed.

"Hai!" she did as she was told.

"We have to find you a seat. Eto... Ah, perfect. You can sit behind Hoshino-san." the teacher replied as Takumi nodded.

As he walked up to his desk, he did stop in front of Seira as their eyes locked onto each other. The girl didn't know how to feel or what to do.

Takumi smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Seira-chan."

Seira could only offer a small smile and a blush on her cheeks as she tried not to let Takumi noticed. It was hard to hide the feeling she was expressing, especially when it was as plain as obvious. It was clearly written all over her face that she was in love. After Takumi has taken his seat, the teacher began to talked about the field trip.

"The buses will be here soon, so I suggest we get going. Create a single line and wait outside. If you don't know which bus you're on or your seat, I suggest you check your name on the list." the teacher requested.

The students obeyed as they all went outside with their school bags.

* * *

Once the buses came, Seira and Mikage got on bus numbered two. It was a three seat, so they expected another student to come.

As they took their seats, Mikage noticed Seira staring at Takumi as he tried to locate his bus and seat number.

"Seira, you seemed very interested in that boy."

"What? No, I..." Seira blushed as her friend noticed.

"Hey." Takumi called out to the girls. "We see each other again."

"Takumi-kun." Seira whispered quietly.

 _'What are the chances of him sitting next to me?'_ she wondered.

"Go for it, Seira. Talk to him." Mikage whispered.

As he sat down, Seira mustered the courage to talk to him.

"Ano!"

"Hm?" he turned his attention towards her.

"D-During homeroom, how did you know my name?"

"Ah, when we bumped into each other at the hallway, I picked up one of your books. It had your name on it." Takumi explained.

"T-Then why didn't you told me you knew Japanese?"

"Well, to be fair, you didn't gave me the chance." he laughed as Seira blushed even more. "But, without you, I'd get lost and miss the field trip. Thank you, Seira-chan."

"Y-Your welcome." Seira stuttered.

"Ah, would it be okay if I call you Seira?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Seira answered.

"Then you can just call me Takumi." he smiled.

That was when Mikage introduce herself, "Hi, Takumi-kun. I'm Mikage, Tsukiko Mikage. It's nice to meet you, Ta-kun."

"Ah, same back at you." he replied.

After introductions, a chaperon step into the bus as the bus driver took the students to the planetarium.

* * *

At the planetarium, the students picked their own seats and sit down. Seira, Mikage, and Takumi all choose to sit in the front. Once everyone was seated, the lights dimmed until it was dark. The narrator's voice can be heard as stars appeared from the projector.

"Hello, everyone. My, don't we have a large audience today? My name is Airisu Mai and today, I'll be the narrator for the planetarium. Please look forward in the story as I tell you many old legends and secrets about the galaxy." the narrator spoke.

"Alright everyone, quiet down." the teacher instruct as the storytelling begins.

The stars around the dome started to shine bright. The narrator, Mai, mentioned many things about stars and other planets. She explained about the planets within the solar system and the constellations in the night sky. Many of the children beamed in delight. The trio were very star struck. However, at some point, she asked the main question.

"Alright, everyone. I have a question to asked you. Please raise your hands to answer. Do you believe in mermaids?" Mai inquired.

The question immediately stunned Seira, Mikage, and Takumi.

Seira paled as she wondered in worry, _'M-Mermaids? Why did Mai-san asked that questioned?'_

Meanwhile, Takumi and Mikage also had their own thoughts on this peculiar inquiry.

 _'Mermaids? So she knows about them?'_ Takumi thought.

 _'Why would she asked that question? Could she possibly be...'_ Mikage trailed off.

Some of the students shyly raised their hands.

"What? Don't be shy, raise those hands high!" Mai encouraged.

Asuka scoffed, "Mermaids? There are no such things! Are you an idiot?!"

"Kane-san! Show some respect!" the teacher scolded.

Seira turned to Mikage and whispered, "Should we raised our hands?"

"It wouldn't hurt us, right?" Mikage asked. "What about you, Ta-kun?"

"Oh... Yeah." Takumi agreed as the three raised their hands.

After Mai has finished counting, her eyes then turned onto the three children sitting in the front. Already her mind was working as she got some interesting information.

 _'Those three... They're different. The Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess, Seira. And...'_ she thought.

"Well, we have a few believers in here. So let me tell you an interesting story I heard when I was around your age." Mai respond.

The story she told was completely unheard of for Seira and Takumi, but for Mikage, she knows this story very well. As the narrator narrates, the stars in the dome started to cluster to form pictures. The story started out with a mermaid from the South Pacific Ocean. It sounded more like the traditional tale of The Little Mermaid, but there was apparently more. Although this mermaid had died, she was reincarnated. Not as a mermaid, but as a human. Since then, that human had powers from her previous life. From then on, her powers were passed on to her descendants after her second tragic end from a lost love.

 _'Could it really be her? Is she the one?'_ Mikage wondered.

* * *

Once the planetarium was over, the class step out to eat lunch. Seira and Takumi both ate their lunch, but midway, the girl turned towards her new friend.

"Nee, Takumi?"

"Yeah?" he looked up at her.

"What did you think about that story?" Seira asked.

"Oh, it's was... Interesting." Takumi muttered quietly. He then looked around before asking his own question. "Hey, where's Mikage?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen her until after the planetarium." Seira replied.

"We have to find her. After lunch, we have to return to school." Takumi insisted as Seira nods in agreement.

The two children got up from their seats and went to look for their friend.

* * *

Back at the planetarium, Mai got out of the little studio. She reveals to be a young woman around the age of 18 with a fair complexion. Her hairstyle consists of long black hair reaching to her waist, straight fringe above her brown eyes, and two locks in front. She was wearing a sky blue dress and small heels. When she got out of the studio, she was immediately confronted by Mikage. The sight of the girl did surprised her at first, but then the woman smiled.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" she asked.

"Are you the one?" Mikage questioned.

"Ah, so you do have connection to the story." Mai comments. "No, that's not right. More like, you have connection to that human of the story."

"Please, don't avoid my question." Mikage requested, her voice surprisingly calm.

"I'm afraid I'm not who you're looking for." Mai answered. "Every droplet may contain different amount of water molecules, but all of them are connected to the sea."

"No one should know that story specially about The Little Mermaid. The only one who should know about it is the current descendant of that human." Mikage spoke.

Her tone changed. Unlike before, Mikage's voice sounded more mature and less child-like. Even the tone wasn't that of a child's. However, Mai wasn't intimidated by the change.

"Current descendant?" she questioned. "Oh, I see. You may have the body of a child's, but in truth, your soul is that of an adult. And since you phrased that word just now, you must have been a previous descendant of that special human."

"Mizu Child is the correct term." Mikage insist as her eyes started to change from reddish brown to silver.

The girl tried to find any trances that could confirm if this woman was the one she was looking for through her eyes, but... Nothing. There was no silver aura, yet this woman...

 _'This woman isn't the one I was looking for. She was telling the truth.'_ Mikage thought as her eyes returned to its original color.

"I-It looks like I was mistaken." Mikage stubbornly admitted.

"No harm done. I understand why you would assume it was me. I don't blame you." Mai replied.

The child sighed, "Year after year, I've been searching for the next Mizu Child. I wanted to find him or her quickly so I could guide them from failing."

"The Little Mermaid's Curse, I presume? Story says that when she died, her descendants would also suffer her fate if they failed at love."

"I've become relentless and restless." Mikage muttered. "But one thing I want to know. Why do you know that story?"

"Well, if you are a Mizu Child, what other individuals would have power over water, but stronger?" Mai hinted.

"Then, you're a..."

"Yes, I am. Though, I'm not a strong one, I will admit. I'm still a... Trainee if you insist." Mai continued.

Before Mikage could speak, she heard Seira called out for her.

"Mikage!" Seira and Takumi ran up to her. "What's wrong? Why are you here all by yourself and with Mai-san?"

Mikage's voice returned to its childish way as she spoke, "Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to talk to Mai-san about the story she told."

"Is that so?" Seira wondered.

"Yeah." Mikage nods.

"Well, children, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to leave now. Take care of yourselves." Mai walked pass the children. However, before she exits, she remarked, "Let us meet again elsewhere."

* * *

After the field trip, the class returned to school and to their classroom. At the end of the day, the teacher assigned a group homework.

"Well, since we learned many stories in the planetarium, your homework assignment is to pick a fairy tale and add more to the story to make it interesting. You can pick your team members, but your group must comprise of three students." the teacher explained. "Your assignment is due on Monday. Is everyone clear?"

"Hai." the students respond.

Before he could even get a chance, Takumi got swarmed with girls asking him to be part of their group. While many girls were asking Takumi, the boys just glared at him for his popularity. As Takumi tried to get away from the crowd, he saw Seira asking Mikage to be part of her group. Knowing that Seira was different from the other girls and was more comfortable hanging around with her, Takumi tried to get the other girls to listen to him. Sadly, their shouting and requests drowned out his voice. It was until Asuka pushed the other girls away, a cleared path was formed for him. Unfortunately, she was now in his way.

"Excuse me, Kane-san." he tried to move away from her.

"Please, don't call me _Kane-san_." Asuka request as she took his hands. "You may call me Asuka. We are equal in our popularity."

"Er... Eto... Ano..." Takumi delayed.

"Please, don't be shy! Will you consider being in my group? I've decided to be Gretel. Takumi, won't you be my Hansel?" she asked seductively.

 _'Is she seducing me?'_ Takumi wonder.

 _'No! Whatever you're thinking, I am not seducing you!'_ Asuka thought.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be in your group for my first assignment. Maybe next time." Takumi answered as he rushed over to Seira.

As Asuka watched Takumi asking Seira to join her group, the spoiled brat growled in anger.

 _'How dare that girl tried to steal Takumi?! What good is he with a lowly commoner like her? She must have bewitched him!'_ Asuka concluded with a scary aura.

Seira noticed the bully glaring at her with demon red eyes. Takumi didn't since he had his back towards her.

 _'Waa, she's scary...'_ Seira mentally noted.

"Seira, can I be in your group?" Takumi questioned.

"Oh, y-yes...?" Seira answered.

The girl took her attention away from Asuka when Takumi took her hand.

"Seira." he addressed.

"Eh? H-Hai, Takumi?"

"Are you free tomorrow? I just moved here recently, so I don't know my way around town. I was hoping..." he trailed off.

"That I can show you around?" Seira finished.

"Yes." Takumi nods.

"I'd love to, but..." Seira glanced over towards Mikage.

"Oh, don't mind me. I can't go." Mikage answered.

"Why?" Seira questioned.

"Who knows? Maybe I just want you to have your chance." she winked.

Seira had her hands on her cheeks, trying to hide her blush as she turned her face away from Takumi.

"Seira, is my request too much to ask?" Takumi questioned worriedly.

"N-No. I don't mind helping you out tomorrow after school." Seira replied.

"Thank you so much, Seira. See you tomorrow." he waved before exiting the room.

"See you tomorrow..." she softly spoke.

"Don't be so nervous. You'll be find on your first date." Mikage encouraged.

 _'D-Date?'_ Seira froze.

* * *

When school ended, Seira walked home with Mikage tagging along. Unlike most days, where her friends would come meet her from their own school, they were already at the hotel because the field trip had some delays. Nevertheless, Seira didn't mind. Besides, she enjoys Mikage's company.

"What does Pearl Peri look like?" Mikage questioned.

"It's bright and pink, and it's a quaint little hotel." Seira answered.

"Nee, Seira?"

"Hm?"

"Is it possible that you never been on a date before?" she asked.

"W-What do mean? I'm just showing Takumi around town, there's nothing going on between us!" Seira waving her arms around, panicking.

Mikage giggled, "It seems the Takumi has grown fond of you."

"Eh?"

"I mean, he was the one who approached you out of all the other girls, even Asuka."

"I-I guess..."

The girls stopped in front of the hotel.

"Well, I better get going. See you tomorrow and have fun on your date!" Mikage winked as she ran off.

Seira waved goodbye to her friend before she walked up towards the door. When she entered the hotel, she was greeted by her friends.

"Welcome back, Seira." Lucia replied. "How was the field trip?"

"It went well." Seira answered.

She decided not to mention Takumi to the girls, in case either Hanon or Lucia would encouraged her to proceed and teased her on a possibly love life. Just then, Hanon came into the room, all happy and elated.

"Guess what, Seira? Today, I joined the Fashion Club!" Hanon exclaimed excitedly.

"Hanon has been talking about it all day." Rina remarked.

"I can't help it. You know how much I love shopping and trying out cute clothes." Hanon replied in defense. "That's why I planned to become a fashion designer. Of course, when I grow into a beautiful woman."

While Hanon continued fantasizing on her dream, Seira took the chance to sneak pass her and safely returned to her room. Once alone, the girl took off her shoes before laying flat on her back against the mattress. She couldn't help, but think how will tomorrow play out. Although she will be nervous with her "date" with Takumi, part of her hoped that they will have a fun time together.

Tired, the girl got out of bed and attempted to do her homework before going to sleep. After writing her name down along with her group members, she stared distractedly at Takumi's name as she draws little hearts around. That's when she remembered something.

"Oh, I forgot. The three of us haven't decided on what fairy tale to do our homework..." Seira trailed off as she stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her.

Figuring out that she could asked Takumi tomorrow, the girl decided to sleep early as she went to bed. That night, she continued her sweet dream, sleeping very peacefully.

* * *

It was getting dark as Mai was walking home. That is, until her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. A voice though the other line spoke to her. "Ah, Kyle."

"How was your day?" the voice of a man asked.

"It went well. I was the narrator at the planetarium today." Mai explained.

"Did you asked the question?" the man named Kyle inquired.

"Yes, but I initially thought that was a risky move." the young woman admitted. "Why did you asked?"

"Tell me, were there some interesting... People?" Kyle wondered.

"Yes, there were. One of them was a Mermaid Princess." she confirmed. "The other two... One of them was connected to the story I told them. The other is Dr. Sterling's son."

"I see... Did they approach you?"

"Yes, one of them did, but it was out of mere curiosity. No animosity." Mai respond. "Speaking of which, when will you be coming?"

"When the time is right. For now, can you give me a scan of the area?" he questioned.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"But I'm still a trainee, I haven't even-" she got cut off.

"Don't worry." Kyle encouraged. "You're the only one with this ability. You might catch something that all of us can't."

"Okay..." Mai trailed off.

"I trust you can do it." he replied as Mai closed her eyes and lowered her phone.

Suddenly, a pink mark started to glow on her right arm. When she opened her True Eyes, what was originally brown was turned to gold. She stood still as the Field appeared. It spread around the east coast of Japan, not missing any spot. Within the east coast, Mai already felt strong waves of energy. Not just from one person, but multiple. When she was finish scanning the area, the Field disappeared as her golden eyes returned to its original brown color and her right arm stopped glowing.

"There are many waves of energy, Kyle." she spoke to her cellphone.

"Can you differentiate all of them?" Kyle asked.

"I believe... There are five mermaids currently in a hotel called Pearl Peri, four of them are the Princesses... Two members of the Panthalassa Clan, the current Mizu Child, and somewhere close by are two others." Mai confirms. "Other than them, there's the former Mizu Child and Dr. Sterling's son."

"Two others...? Mai, I want you to watch over the mermaids and seek out the others. We need to confirm if there are anymore." Kyle instructed.

"Are you referring to the other mermaids or..." Mai trailed off.

"You know what I mean."

"Okay, see you soon, Doctor." Mai teased.

"I told you, I'm not a doctor!" Kyle yelled. "It's not like I planned to be one anyway."

"But you will be soon." she insisted as she hang up.

Giggling as she enjoyed teasing her friend, the young woman walked down the street until she reached her home.

* * *

The next day after school, Seira and Takumi visit the town square as the girl attempt to show the boy around so he wouldn't get lost. While Seira purely thought that she was helping Takumi, that wasn't the real reason why he asked for her help today. He wanted to know more about her. What is it about this girl who made him feel like he should know her more? He wasn't talking about love at first sight, more like... Fated to see each other?

When they reached the park, the children sat on a bench under a shady tree.

 _'Maybe there's more...'_ Takumi thought. _'Could it be possible that we were destined to be together since birth? No, that can't be it. Why would I believe that?'_

When Seira glanced over towards Takumi, she began to take notice of his silence.

"Takumi?"

"What?" the boy snapped out of his thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" Seira asked worriedly.

"Oh, no. Just spaced out." Takumi made a quick cover up.

The girl was still worried so the boy assured her by going up to an ice cream truck. In a way, it was a gesture of thanks. When he returned, Seira can see two cups of ice cream in his hands. However, they were covered in strawberry pieces, sprinkles, and some chocolate syrup. Going to the bench, he gave her one of the cup as he sat down next to her.

"Arigatō..." Seira replied, although she was uncertain.

"Have you ever tried an ice cream sundae?" Takumi asked, wanting to change the subject.

"No, I haven't." Seira respond.

"Well, it's like eating with an ice cream cone, except with a cup to hold the fruits." Takumi explained.

Clearly, he was desperate on changing the subject on himself, but Seira wouldn't let that happened easily without knowing why.

"Takumi, please... If you have something on your mind, you should say it. If I'm the one who is causing you distress, then I'm sorry." Seira spoke softly.

The boy immediately dropped the facade as he sighed heavily, "You didn't do anything wrong, Seira. It's just... Ever since my mother died, I haven't felt the same."

"Your mother?" Seira questioned.

"Yeah." Takumi nods as he pulls out a picture and showed it to Seira.

"Is that her?" Seira inquired, referring to the woman with orange hair.

"No. My mother had brown hair and eyes." the boy answered. "This woman was my father's previous wife."

"Oh." Seira covered her mouth with her hands, afraid that she might have made Takumi more somber.

"It's okay, you didn't offend me, Seira." Takumi insisted. "You see, ever since my mother's death, something strange had happened to me."

"What happened?" Seira asked.

"Seira, how old do you think I am?" Takumi asked his own question.

"Eh? Eto... Twelve?" she guessed.

"Well, if we were talking physically... Then yes. However, the truth is... I'm actually chronologically two years old." he admitted.

 _'Two years old? That's impossible!'_ Seira thought.

"I don't blame you if you don't believe me, but that's the truth." Takumi respond in a calm manner.

He started to explain from the top so there wouldn't be too much confusion. Apparently, he was born on April 18th 2003. Then, a year later, something strange had happened. He was aging more rapidly than any other children, even if it's by a few months. It was until near the end of the December month that 10 years was added to his age, making him 11. And when April 18 of 2005 passed, he had the body of a 12 year old.

"I think it started somewhere around Christmas a few months ago. I was already growing rapidly, but it was around that time that I fully aged into this body." Takumi remarked.

 _'Around Christmas a few months ago? That was around the time when I was born...'_ Seira noted. _'Takumi, could it be possible... That somehow, my birth affected your aging?'_

"Forget it." she heard him spoke.

"Eh?"

"It's probably no use in me telling. I don't even understand myself with what's going on." Takumi paused. "I had thought that I'd never feel the same after my mother passed away. However, for some reason, being around you... It makes me feel at ease."

"Takumi..." Seira blushed as a soft breeze passed by.

Immediately, Takumi was also blushing as he tried to hide it. The act made Seira giggled. It was in no time that the two were laughing before resuming with what they started. After Seira finished showing Takumi all the places, the two started to hang out more. Meanwhile, there was someone mysteriously following the children. It was Melanie, the Spirit of Jealous Love.

As she watches the two love birds getting closer to a relationship, she seethed, "Those two just seem so happy together. Well... I'd better take care of that."

Once the spirit appeared solid, she changed her appearance and got a complete make over. Losing her brown hair, yellow eyes, and jewelry, the spirit looked more like an everyday person. She still wore a fancy dress, but it was more causal than formal. Her long hair was now a dark shade of red and her eyes turned from yellow to blue.

After her transformation, the spirit continued her stalking. However, what Melanie didn't know was that there was someone else watching her.

* * *

On a high view, on top of the building, was Mai. However, she wasn't dressed like a simple storyteller that just came back from the planetarium. She was a bit serious today, wearing an ivory blouse with a pink vest and a ruffled coral skirt that fades to orange at the end. She had on black combat boots that goes up before the knees, a pair of gothic gloves, and a long white coat that reached to her ankles.

"It looks like those two might get into trouble..." Mai muttered as she activate her True Eyes. "Heh... Interesting. A spirit."

 _'I should keep watch over them.'_ she noted as the woman watched her surroundings.

Making sure that the area was clear, she immediately jumped from one building to another. The results of her training. When Mai finally reached the park, she made sure to keep her distance away from Melanie. Although many people did looked at her, Mai wasn't worried about looking suspicious. She knew that wearing this kind of attire out in the open while doing her mission would be risky. That's why she managed to make her outfit looked fashionable despite the reason for wearing it can be a bit bizarre.

She carefully watched over the spirit, careful to not expose her hiding spot. When the children arrive back to the park, they were both a little thirsty.

"Wait for me by the fountain, Seira." Takumi instructed.

"Mm." Seira nods her head as she made her way to the fountain.

She sat on the edge so the water wouldn't splashed on her. Just in case. Takumi came back with some drink, but after taking a little sip, Seira felt that something was off. The drink wasn't bad, but it was having an effect on her. Afraid to know, but curious, she decided to ask anyway.

"What is this drink, Takumi? It's very sweet."

"Oh that? It's orange soda." Takumi answered.

"O-Orange soda?!" Seira began to panicked.

She knew what carbonated drinks can do to mermaids. They would get drunk as a side effect.

 _'But it should be fine, right? I only took a sip of it.'_ she pondered on the thought.

Unfortunately, Seira became a little drunk on a small dosage. Her face was flushed and she became dazed, ending up a little feverish.

"Seira?" Takumi called out, concern by her sudden silence.

"Eh?" she turned to glanced at the boy, feeling more feverish.

 _'W-What's with her, looking at me like that? Though, she is kinda cute...'_ Takumi thought as Seira sways, her head resting against his shoulder. _'W-What am I thinking?! This is not the time for that!'_

"H-Hey, are you alright, Seira?!" Takumi questioned as he shook her.

She didn't respond as her breathing sounded more shallow. Concerned, he place a hand on her forehead to feel the temperature rising.

 _'A fever?'_ he wondered. _'I have to take her home!'_

However, before Takumi can act, Melanie approached the children. Just the sight of the woman made Takumi shiver. Something about this stranger was definitely off.

"Oh, dear." Melanie faked her concern. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know. She just got a fever." Takumi answered.

"Don't worry, boy. I can take care of the girl." Melanie insisted as she was about to grabbed Seira.

But before she was in reach, Takumi stood in front of her. He didn't have a good feeling about the woman and he sure wasn't going to just hand over his friend to a stranger.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Me? I'm a friend." the spirit lied.

"You don't looked like one." Takumi noted.

Melanie sighs in frustration, "Just give me the girl!"

"No!" Takumi shouted as he tried to get the crazy woman away from Seira.

However, because the stranger was an adult, it wasn't much of a struggle. But Takumi was not going to give up without a fight.

"Insolent brat!" Melanie yelled as she immediately used her magic.

Dark vines started to surround Takumi as it restrained him, hindering his movements as he helplessly watched the woman inches away from reaching Seira. However, before she could even lay a finger on the girl, Melanie screeched as she felt a sharp pain on her hand. Someone had attacked her. As the spirit tried to find whomever had caused her harm, the concentration was lost as the vines disappeared, freeing the captive. Takumi wasted no time as he quickly scooped Seira in his arms before running away from Melanie.

The spirit, angered by the distraction, resumed on her searched for the children. When she made her way out of the park, she saw the children a few feet away. They were heading to the beach.

 _'Perfect.'_ Melanie smirked as she shed her disguised.

* * *

Once Takumi got to the beach, he quickly searched for a place to keep Seira safe. Although he saw the hotel, it was too far from where he was. And he wouldn't have time before the woman catch up to him. That was when he found a hiding place hidden by the leaves from the shrub. Making over to the area quickly, he pushed back the branches before gently placing Seira against the boulders. She was still feverish as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Takumi?" she called out weakly and in confusion. "What are you..."

"Shh. It's going to be alright. Please hide in here until I come back." Takumi explained as he let the branches hide Seira from view.

The boy walked around the area to see if the stranger was gone. However, when he turned around, he stumbled and fall down at Melanie's change in appearance.

"Where is the girl?" she questioned menacingly.

"What girl?" Takumi pretend to not understand.

"Don't play dumb. I know you were with her. So... Where. Is. She?!" Melanie gritted her teeth.

"Like I'd ever tell you! I won't let you take her!" Takumi yelled.

"You will learn to regret your words, insolent brat!" the spirit responded in a threatening tone. "Lamia!"

Summoning a water Soulless, the creature seized the boy before pulling him into the sea.

"Wha-" Takumi didn't even got a chance before he got dragged under water.

Melanie laughed in amusement as she watched the boy suffer, struggling to stay afloat. Although she would like to stay and watch, she has to find the Mermaid Princess. Meanwhile, Seira had witness the entire event as she tried to move.

 _'What should I do? I have to save Takumi, but with the spirit looking for me, I can't go anywhere...'_

Her situation didn't get better. Not to mention the effects of the drink she drank earlier. It has yet to wear off. She was helpless in doing anything. Eventually, Melanie's patience was running thin as she got more and more frustrated at finding Seira.

"Where are you? I know you're here! Come out, Mermaid Princess!" she yelled. That was when a blast of energy was fired at her. The impact was so strong that it knocked Melanie off her feet. When she got up to see her opponent, she yelled, "Who are you?!"

Mai retained a calm demeanor as she pushed the shrub away.

"You can go now, Seira." she told the girl.

"Eh? Mai-san..."

"Hurry. You're Prince needs you." Mai winked.

"Hai!" Seira smiled as she crawled from her hiding place and dived into the sea.

Alone with just the spirit, Mai turned to faced her.

"So, are you an ally of the Mermaid Princesses?" Melanie questioned.

"Who knows? Maybe, maybe not. But I can be certain that you are an enemy." Mai replied.

"Ha, that's a first! Why would a human like you dare to challenge me?" the spirit asked haughtily.

"Because... I'm not entirely human." Mai admits as her right arm glowed pink.

The clothes that covered her right arm started to unravel to reveal a silvery pink mark that took shape of a sword's blade. The mark took up her entire right arm, from shoulder to wrist. There was no hilt, but a symbol of an iris flower on the upper joint. Once Melanie saw the blade, she immediately became stunned.

"T-That... No way." she flinched. "It can't be true. That's means you're-"

"Yes, I am... And I'm not the only one." Mai spoke. "Unless you're feeling confident, I would advise you to retreat."

Melanie growled, "You may think that you've won, but I'll make sure that my Mistress know about your existence. Then, we will hunt and get rid of your kind. Mark my words!"

The spirit disappeared as a thought came to Mai's mind.

 _'She's thinking over it way too far.'_ turning towards the sea, she wonders, _'Should I help them once more?'_

When the young woman went over to the water, she already felt her legs changing. The feeling as her legs are hurting made Mai jumped out of the water.

"Ah! It's no use, obviously..." Mai remarked as the pain subside.

She was used at her training while being on dry land, but in the water? She could barely retain her legs. However, the knowledge of the children being in danger won over her dilemma as she dived into the water.

* * *

In the sea, Seira tried to find Takumi. But it was difficult when she was still a bit drunk. However, after searching the area more closely, she was able to find him. The Soulless, who had the upper body of woman and the lower body of a snake's tail, was dragging him deeper into the sea. Determined to save him, Seira swam faster, reaching out for his hand. Once she had his hand, the mermaid tried to pulled the boy from the Soulless' grip, but it wasn't working.

Although, when she touched his hand, Takumi regained consciousness for a short amount of time. Opening his eyes, Takumi saw the beautiful Orange Mermaid with long orange hair and tail. When he looked around her neck and saw her shell necklace, he kept a mental note on it. Looking back at her, Takumi noticed the flush on her face.

 _'That blush... Could she be...?'_ he thought.

However, the Soulless didn't want her prey to escape, so she grasped tightly onto the boy, wrapping her tail around the mermaid.

"Ah!" Seira screamed as the creature's tail slowly coiled around her body.

With her arms pinned down, she couldn't help Takumi. It was getting more excruciating as the Soulless tighten its tail around Seira, causing her to cry out in pain. The creature was amused at the new prey it caught, toying with the mermaid like a cat terrorizing the caught mouse. Delighted at having caught two prey in one day, the Soulless planned to find a quiet place to enjoy her dinner. Weakened, Seira cannot feel the strength she needs to transform to defend herself or Takumi.

 _'What should I do...?'_ she thought. _'What will become of me and Takumi...?'_

Subdued and still under the effects of the carbonated drink, Seira was tempted to simply close her eyes. However, a loud screech shocked her to awake. The Soulless was attacked and it had loosen its grip on Seira. Finding enough strength in her, the mermaid took the chance to escape. But what about Takumi? The creature wasn't letting go of him.

"Princess!" a voice exclaimed.

Seira turned around to see Mai swimming towards her.

"Mai-san?" Seira called out in shock. "Why are you here?"

"We have time for that later. Right now, we have to stop that Soulless." Mai explained.

"Soulless?"

"That spirit that lacks a soul." the woman pointed out.

"But what if Takumi is harmed?" Seira questioned.

"Don't worry. Right now, transform and sing. I'll provide support." Mai instructed.

"Okay." the mermaid nods in agreement.

 **~Orange Pearl Voice!~**

Transformed into her idol form, Seira immediately started singing _Birth of Love_.

"Pichi Pichi Pitch Live Start!"

 _Ai to yume ga hitotsu ni nari_  
 _Kanashii "ima" o hoshikuzu ni shite_  
 _Kureru kara shinjite..._

 _Umareta koto hokori ni shite_  
 _Tsuyoku hikaru tenshi no you na_  
 _Manazashi o kumorasenai de_

 _Kono chikara yume no tame ni_  
 _Kaseru nara umarete yukitai no_  
 _Ai ni naritai..._

However, midway to the song, the Soulless started to attack, sending beams of energy towards Seira, causing the girl to become hesitant in singing.

"Come, my Celestial Blade of the Sea, Immortal Iris!" Mai exclaimed as her right arm, once again, glowed pink. The mark of a sword's blade appeared again, its brilliance blinding the monster and shielding the girl. "Sing, Princess!"

Getting the message, Seira resumed to her song.

 _Itsumo soba de mitsumete kita_  
 _Osorenai de tabi datte yuku_  
 _Sono yuuki mabushii..._

 _Kurai ginga terasu tame ni_  
 _Umarete kita inochi no hikari_  
 _Sono imi o tsutaete itte_

 _Sono chikara ai no tame ni_  
 _Tsukau nara mirai no chizu de sae_  
 _Kaete yukeru wa_

 _Kono chikara yume no tame ni_  
 _Hateru nara umarete yukitai no_  
 _Ai ni naritai..._

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?" Seira finished as the Soulless disintegrate.

De-transforming back into a mermaid, Seira caught Takumi and swim up to Mai.

"Thank you, Mai-san." Seira replied.

"The honor was mine, Princess." Mai insisted. "However, can you please not tell your friends about me?"

"Eh?"

"I wasn't suppose to reveal myself yet. No one knows about our existence so it would be bad if people found out earlier before the right time." the woman explained.

"I understand." Seira answered.

Mai let out a sigh of relief, "Take care of yourself, young Princess. We'll see each other one day."

With that regard, the woman swam away, leaving Seira alone with Takumi.

* * *

After the battle, Seira had taken Takumi to a cave below a cliff. The only entrance and exit was the water. Carefully, she set him down on the driest area possible. Knowing that there was no more threats, she could leave. However, the mermaid has no intention of leaving. She wanted to stay. So, she waited besides him for as long as time can allow. After a few minutes, Seira began to worry.

 _'What if he doesn't wake up?'_

She leaned down until she was also resting, her face close to Takumi's. Seeing his unconscious face made her wanted to kiss him, but she restrained herself from doing so after she realized how close she had gotten. Their faces were just inches apart. Luckily, the effects of being drunk was gone, but she still had a little blush on her face as she continued to gaze intently at the boy. It was until Takumi regains consciousness that Seira jumped back in surprise, eyes widen and face turning more red than pink.

When he stirred, Seira was about to leave due to embarrassment. However, he quickly grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving.

"Wait, will I ever see you again?" he asked as he sat up, firmly gripping her hand.

"I'm... Not sure." she answered.

"Why not? We can meet here where no one will see us." Takumi insisted.

"Takumi, please stop." Seira pleaded. "We can't... Meet as often as you want to."

"Then can I at least know your name?" he requested.

"I can't." Seira replied.

"Why not? All I'm asking is to know your name. I-I'm in l-" Takumi got cut off as the mermaid turned around.

Water droplets glistened in the air from the sudden movement as Takumi stood stunned. The way she gazed at him before that moment... Before he felt her soft lips against his cheek. When the Orange Mermaid opened her eyes and looked lovingly at him, Takumi was about to say more until she placed a finger on his lips. Her smile then turned into a sad one as she look at him with pitiful orange eyes.

Tears threatened to fall, but Seira tried to remain calm as she spoke, "Right now... Is not the right time yet. Eventually, you'll know more about me. Until then, all I have is one request. Don't forget about me, whatever you do."

After her request, Seira dived into the water, leaving Takumi by himself. He stood there as her beautiful orange tail shimmering with water droplets before disappearing. Takumi remained that way for a second before realizing something.

 _'How did... She know my name?'_ he wondered to himself.

Taking out the picture from his pocket, the boy stared at the orange haired woman standing besides his father. He never seen his father looking so happy before. Only in this photo was Takumi able to witness it. Alone, he spoke out as if his father was with him.

"Father... Was this how you felt? Towards this woman, no... Towards this mermaid before my mother?" he asked. "What happened between you and her?"

After putting the photo back into his pocket, Takumi swim out of the cave and made his way towards shore. Once on dry land, he made his way to the hotel. Far away from his sight, standing on a cliff that overlook the area was Mikage. She wasn't wearing her school uniform, but a simple white dress. Having her hands behind her back, she took her eyes off of Takumi.

"For Seira's sake, Ta-kun, I hope that you two will succeed." she comments sadly as she looked at the sky longingly. "A mermaid's story always have a bittersweet ending. No matter how happy you are now, there will always be more hardship to come in the next chapter."

Turning around as she walked away from the cliff, Mikage sets off to find the next Mizu Child. Before his or her fate will become a sad one... Before history repeats over and over again. A curse that befalls on mermaids and their descendants.

* * *

Meanwhile, at sea, Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were waiting for a friend to come. Suddenly, a pink dolphin cheerfully surfaced in front of them and gave a happy chirp.

"Momo-chan, can you please deliver these letters to the South Pacific, Arctic, and Antarctic Oceans?" Lucia questioned as she handed him the letters.

Momo gave a little nod as Hippo swim next to him.

"I'll accompany Momo-san on his way to the other kingdoms. It's possible that there could be ominous activities happening in the sea." Hippo explained.

"We're counting on you, Hippo." Rina remarked.

He nods as dived into the water followed by Momo. After the girls waved goodbye to their friends, Lucia noticed Seira swimming over towards them.

"Ah, Seira. How was your day with Takumi-kun?" Lucia questioned.

"You knew?" Seira asked.

She didn't mention Takumi to the girls yesterday. So how did they knew? That was when Hanon laughed nervously.

"I may have went into your room last night when you were asleep and saw his name on your paper..." Hanon admits. "Anyway, how was your date?"

"I-It wasn't a date." Seira stuttered as she tries to hide her blush. "A-Anyway, it went well. It's just that..."

"Just what?" Rina inquired.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Seira replied quickly before swimming away.

The girls looked at each other before following the young mermaid back to Pearl Peri.

* * *

At the hotel, Seira explained everything that happened. Of course, like she promised, she excluded Mai from the story.

When she finished, Hanon teased, "Aw, too bad you didn't drink a lot. If you did, who knows what you and Takumi-kun would be doing~"

"Hanon! Don't encouraged her!" Lucia chastised her.

"But Lucia, the last time you drank cola, you probably did something perverted to Kaito-kun." Hanon insisted.

Lucia's face turned red as she tried to defend herself, "That was a long time ago. A-All I did was..."

"I bet you pushed Kaito-kun down and-" Hanon got cut off.

"N-No, you're wrong! All I did was kiss!" Lucia exclaimed.

As Lucia and Hanon bicker, Seira started to think of her kiss with Takumi. Even though it was on the cheek, by then, the effects had worn off. She would have done it on her own will. Suddenly, the doorbell rang as Seira opened the door. Immediately, she blushed upon seeing Takumi.

"Seira..." he trailed off. After his encounter with the Orange Mermaid, he nearly forgotten about her.

"Hi Takumi..." Seira started off awkwardly.

"I'm glad that your fever is gone." he responded nervously.

Suddenly, he jumped by the presence of Hanon as she made her way to the door to meet the lucky boy.

"Kyaa~ He's so cute! You really worked your way up, Seira!" Hanon remarked as the children blushed.

"W-What are you saying, Hanon!" Seira stuttered badly.

Then Lucia came to the door and gently spoke to him.

"Takumi-kun, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lucia."

"Um... Hello." Takumi replied.

"I'm happy that you care for Seira, but I have to warn you the next time you go out with her." Lucia explained.

"And what's that?" Takumi questioned.

"Seira is no allowed to drink carbonated beverages." she answered.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because she's allergic to it." Lucia calmly replied with a smile.

"Okay..." Takumi trailed off. Turning back to Seira, he told her, "We have to work together on our assignment."

"Oh, you're right!" Seira exclaimed. "But we need Mikage."

"I'll go get her after I make a quick stop at a friend's house. The place where I lived isn't too far." Takumi suggest.

"Okay. See you later, Takumi." Seira smiled.

"Yeah. See you later, Seira." he smiled back as he left.

But as he walked away from the hotel, he let his thoughts take over.

 _'I really enjoy being around Seira but... Who gets allergic to soda?'_

* * *

 **We have something new. That is the concepts. Ideas that I made up that might be cool to mention. Despite you will know these concepts earlier before the debut chapter, it will not be considered spoiling because in future, the explanation might be overwhelming whenever if it's complicated or simple. And there was one concept that I forget mentioned in the previous chapter.**

 **- Concepts-**

 **Mizu Children : Descendants of the woman who was the direct reincarnation of a Mermaid Princess of the South Pacific Ocean. There can only be one descendant for every one hundred years.**

 **The Little Mermaid's Curse : A curse that befalls on each Mizu Child who fails to love and have their love returned. It will not only affect the Mizu Child, but possibly his/her lover. Tragedy and history continues to repeat. Will the current Mizu Child manage to break the endless loop?**

 **Revenge Circle : If the conductor succeeds in acquiring the seven Dead Princesses' powers, the circle will be complete. If that happens... Well, do you really want to know?**

 **Field : A power that apparently Mai can summoned. But is she the only one that has this ability? If you are wondering what the Field does, it's like having a map that scans for people who aren't humans. That includes the Mermaid Princesses, Panthalassan, Mizu Child, spirits, Soulless, etc.**

 **True Eyes or Eyes of Truth : They are eyes that the users can used to see things that normal people (or mermaids) can't. Of course, once a user used them, their eyes changed to the color of their true one (every True Eyes are a different color, not just gold). However, these True Eyes are not very common for anyone to have. In fact, it's very rare. Since there will be no chapters talking about this concept, I'll just explain right now. There are only three ways to have these eyes. It's possible that it can be hereditary or if two powerful beings were to "share" their eyes. This would forge a link between the beings and the user, so that both can see through what the other saw. The third is if someone was a direct reincarnation of a powerful being. If in their previous life, their eye color was blue in human form, than the reincarnated person's True Eyes are blue.  
**

 **Celestial Blade of the Sea : A mark that takes shape as a sword's blade. Because the way the mark shimmer, it looks like the celestial sea. A sea fulled of glistening stars. Special group of people have their own blade since everyone is different.  
**

 **Now, you might be wondering "If Mai isn't completely human, what is she?". Don't worry. That is also a concept. However, I don't want you to know yet until around chapter 9. So please, continue to speculate until that chapter.**

 **...**

 **Mai: There isn't much information about me yet, but do you wonder why I know a little history lesson about the mermaids?  
**

 **Kyle: I only made a cameo, so there is not information on me either. Though, you will see us again soon.**

 **Soulless 2: She was either based off the Greek Lamia or the Japanese Nure-onna. However, leaning towards Lamia since she loves to devour children.  
**

 **Liam Sterling: The father of Takumi and is revealed to be the "best scientist". According to Takumi, he wed a mermaid before Misaki.**

 **...**

 **Please give your thoughts of this chapter in the reviews. And I'll see you next time. In regards of the first chapter, please ignore the time frame for it. It turns out that 2005-2006 is the correct time frame. So I'll be making a slight adjustment to dates and years. Other than that, see you soon.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Fleeting Feelings

**About this chapter. It was original meant to be Haru's chapter so you can get an idea of what his backstory is, but I wanted to include Nikora. At the same time, I wanted to spend more time with Seira and her friends. So this chapter ended up being shared by three characters. Hopefully, it is equally balanced. Also, this literally take place after the previous chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Fleeting Feelings

After time has passed, the sun was starting to set. Seira had already changed out of her school uniform and was now wearing a plain orange dress. She was reading a book on some famous fairytales in her room until she flips the page to find the human's version of The Little Mermaid. Remembering Mai's story, the girl was startled when a knock can be heard on the other side.

"Hai?" she responded. The door opened as the Pink Mermaid Princess came in. "Lucia. What is it?"

"Takumi-kun and Mikage-chan just arrived. They're waiting for you downstairs." the girl answered.

"Arigatō, Lucia." Seira replied as she exits her room followed by her friend.

When she reached downstairs, she was greeted by Mikage and Takumi. Mikage was wearing a simple white dress and a pair of sandals. Takumi was dressed in an orange t-shirt and brown shorts. He was also wearing sandals.

"Seira!" Mikage beamed. "Good evening."

"Good evening." Seira smiled. "Shall we get started?"

The two nodded as Mikage made a request, "Can we see your room?"

"Eh?"

"Since we're here, we can go to your room and work on our homework... And I'm kinda curious what you're room looks like." Mikage explained.

"I don't know..." Seira answered hesitantly.

"I'd like to see too." Takumi chimed in.

He wouldn't state the reason why, but like any other boys, he would like to see the room of a friend who could be a possible love interest.

Seira blushed as she responded, "I don't really want to..."

However, the two pushed her until she finally gave in. Going upstairs, the three friends stood behind the door. Once Seira opened the door to her room, Mikage and Takumi were shocked. It wasn't really what they had imagined.

"It's..." Mikage trailed off, stunned.

"Almost empty..." Takumi finished, also stunned.

There wasn't much around the orange colored room, except for the bed, the desk, a few books, and a closet with a few amount of clothes.

Seira gave a nervous giggle, "Gomen..."

"Seira, how long have you stayed here?" Mikage asked as she stepped into the room.

The only sound was some creak from the floor and the echo from the walls.

"I came here a while back, around eight or nine months ago, so I don't really have much. Only the things that I need were brought here like the bed and my clothes. I didn't have much and I never had the time to decorate either." Seira explained.

"Still, eight to nine months is long enough to decorate a room..." Takumi argued as he looked around.

"I didn't have much when I came here. My friends offered a room, but I never had anything when I moved in." Seira remarked.

Takumi was a bit suspicious on that statement. The fact that she didn't have anything when she came here? That was unheard of.

"Well then, let's decorate it." Mikage suggested.

"Eh?" Seira became confused.

"No girl should have an empty room." she insisted.

"But we just got here." Takumi countered. "Besides, what about our homework?"

"Then we'll just have to start bringing stuff tomorrow." Mikage simply answered.

The three of them agreed that tomorrow would be the day they decorate Seira's room. It wasn't long until they turned their attention onto their assignment. However, there wasn't much of a discussion when the topic of fairytales popped up.

"Hey, would it be find with the two of you if we did a retelling of The Little Mermaid?" Takumi suggested.

The girls didn't mind, but was curious of the reason.

"Why that story in particular?" Mikage questioned.

"D-Don't laugh at me, okay?" he requested. Once the girls agreed, he explained. "I... Sorta have a fondness for mermaids... And my father once fell in love with one."

"A mermaid?" Seira wondered as Takumi nodded.

He pulled out his photo and let Mikage see since she didn't know about it. The woman with orange hair and blue eyes.

"I didn't tell you about this, Seira, because I didn't know how you would react. But, yes, my father fell in love with a mermaid. I think he told me that she was from the Indian Ocean."

Immediately, Seira was hopeful and a bit desperate to know more. If the woman was indeed a mermaid from her kingdom, then perhaps...

The girl pushed herself to asked, "W-What happened to her?"

"I don't know the exact details. My father never told me, but judging that he married my mom after..." Takumi trailed off.

"Ano, Ta-kun, I don't mean to interrupt, but... Is that the only reason?" Mikage questioned.

"No. I met one today." he answered.

"Takumi..." Seira softly whispered.

"Anyway, for our homework, we can do The Little Mermaid. That is... If it's alright with you two." Takumi suggest.

"Oh, I think mermaids are cool." Mikage answered. "So, I don't mind."

"Me too." Seira chimed in.

"Then let's get started." Takumi declared as they started working.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nikora was going to the beach house and pay a visit to Maki. Fridays are the time when customers and guests flooded the hotel. Although it was the most successful month of this year, it was a bit stressful. As Nikora made her way to the beach house, she saw the last few customers leaving. Business over there was struggling worse, but somehow always make it through. Upon entering, Maki prepared his famous coffee for Nikora and place it down on the counter in front of her.

"Thank you, Maki-san." Nikora thanked as she sat down and take a sip. "You're coffee is always delicious, Maki-san."

"That's because I added a special ingredient." Maki respond as he washed a cup with a rag.

"I'm intrigued. What is this special ingredient?" Nikora questioned.

Maki chuckled, "It's a secret."

"Will I ever know what the secret ingredient is?" Nikora smiled jokingly.

"One day." Maki promised. "How are the girls?"

"They're fine, but it's getting a bit stressful at the hotel. I had Lucia and her friends help out." Nikora sighed.

Maki noticed how stressful Nikora was as she took another sip. Once he finished cleaning, he set down the cup.

"Nikora-san, are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

"Eh? Well... There could be a lot of guests coming over on Saturday. The hotel might be busier the next day." Nikora answered.

"Nikora-san, I understand that the situation is escalating, but I don't think you should exhausted yourself. It won't do you good." Maki advised.

"I appreciate your concern, but I have to be at the hotel tomorrow." Nikora insisted.

"Oh, I see. However, if you are free tomorrow, would you consider going out with me? I want to take you somewhere to relax." Maki suggested.

"Maki-san..." Nikora trailed off. "Thank you, but I'm not sure."

"You don't have to decide right away. If you want to relax, just come meet me at the beach house tomorrow." Maki assures.

Nikora sighed, "It's getting late. I should head back."

"Yeah, it's time for closing." Maki agreed.

As evening came, Maki locked the beach house with a switch of a key. After saying his goodbye to Nikora, they went opposite paths. Walking by himself, Maki reflects on his past concerning the purple haired woman. He wanted to spend more time with Nikora, hence why he sorta hinted in going out on another date with her. Remembering the time when Nikora rejected his proposal because he hasn't yet moved on, Maki believed that moving on was the best solution for him. In order to do that, he needs to get more close to Nikora. He loves her, but not enough for him to leave the past behind. Perhaps this date will help change that... That is, if Nikora choose to come tomorrow.

* * *

As the bright full moon shined down on the dark forest, Haruki frowned upon the illumination. He place a hand on one side of his face to cover his eye, half wanting to see the moon and half not. Furthermore, he was confused. He cannot remember why he wanted revenge. As he carried a sleeping Kumi in his arms, the sight of a single white feather caught his attention. Following the mesmerizing feather, the conductor was led into a field of roses. A soft breeze came as white rose petals are blown away.

The sight of the white roses spark something in Haruki's mind. Was is a memory? Or... Was it something completely different?

 _'No, it can't be a memory of my past.'_ the conductor thought.

He never got a glimpse of his past life before, so where was this sense of nostalgia coming from? A few feet away was a lake. The water gently swayed by the chilly breeze, carrying a leaf that had fallen. Haruki's piercing blue eyes became lifeless as something occurred to him.

 _'Ah, that's right...'_ he thought. _'This place...'_

A series of moment flickered in and out of his mind. He saw an image of a girl in white, but before he could see her face, the image of the girl fizzed out. Haruki place a hand on his head in agony as he tried hard to remember before the memory vanished. Once the pain died down, he no longer clutched his head with his hand. Lowering his arm down, the conductor stared blankly as he remembered why this place was special. It was the place where he had "woke" up.

* * *

 _The corpse of a once cheerful, sweet soul, unfortunately met a tragic end. Killed in his field of flowers, his body was tossed into the water. His spirit remains in the serenity of the garden, enduring hardships until he can return._

 _"I don't want to die!"_

 _The young lad's voice screamed in despair for his life just had to end. He still had some things to do in the World of the Living. He made a promise. He promised to someone that he will meet them again. His grudge over the unfairness... And his love for that special someone... With the help of a malicious spirit, he was brought back. Unfortunately, it came with a price._

 _As the boy "then" turned into the man "now", for the first time since he slept in darkness, he slowly opened those blue eyes. However, he wasn't alone. His little companion of a friend had watched over him so that when he awakes, he wouldn't have to wander alone._

 _"Who... Am I?" the spirit wondered about the missing blanks in his memories. "Why can't I remember anything?"_

 _"Oh, Haru~ What a silly thing to asked!" a cute voice giggled._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Fufufu, I love you, Haru!" the girl embraced the man, wrapping her little doll-like arms around his neck._

 _'What a strange, yet nostalgic voice.' Haruki noted._

 _"Love? Huh, I feel like I once loved someone before... I feel like someone once loved me too..."_

 _"It must be your imagination." Kumi insisted. Giving him the baton wand, she added, "Haru, please take this. It's what needed to take our revenge."_

 _"Revenge?" he wondered._

 _"Against those human scums! They shouldn't roam free after what they did! It would be unforgivable if they do." Kumi explained._

 _"I don't remember... Get revenge for what? And for whom?" Haruki questioned._

 _"For us, silly. I don't know why you have forgotten, but ever since I woke up, we need revenge against the people who did this to us." Kumi insisted._

 _"You're right, Kumi." Haruki agreed._

 _"Ufufufu, you're catching up, Haru. We must find our Princesses and help them get their revenge for ours in return. Once the Revenge Circle is complete, humanity shall suffer!" Kumi clapped her hands in delight. "After all, humans can't live on without hatred, conflict, and death! Ahahaha!"_

 _"Yes, for those who need the urge to get vengeance... For those who have grudges against the people who lead them to their demise... I am put in the same category. I shall get my own revenge by helping others get theirs. Oh, beautiful dead Princesses... Won't you enter the stage and assist me in getting mine?"_

 _"Let our search for the Princesses begin... As well as the start to humanity's downfall!" Kumi laughed. "Ahahaha!"_

* * *

Snapping out of his trance, the conductor looked down to see that his little friend had woken up.

"Haru, what's wrong? You aren't acting like yourself." Kumi questioned.

"I... I just wish I knew who I was." Haruki answered.

"But Haru is Haru!" Kumi insisted.

The conductor let out a small soft chuckle, "I guess you're right, Kumi."

"Sometimes I don't understand you, Haru." Kumi pouted. "Oh?"

The little doll was startled when her friend suddenly put her down. As she step onto the mossy grass, she turned around.

"Sorry, but I'm a little tired." Haruki admitted.

"Haru?"

The girl wasn't surprised. After years and years, the conductor never had any rest. His corpse had rest peacefully after death, but not his soul. It has been awake all this time, wanting to desperately return to where everyone else was. Such a lonely soul, that he is. Lonesome and restless.

Ever since his "awakening", Haruki never stopped until he completed his task in finding the remaining Princesses. But for a long time, way before he woke up, he was unable to truly sleep. His relentless search of that special person in his heart had kept him alive all this time. As a result, he was always tired that he wasn't looking good for his appearance. Despite him being a spirit, he looked more like a corpse. His sickly pale complexion looked grey and there were bags under his eyes.

It looked like his sleeplessness has finally caught onto him. Despite it was hopeless for them to sleep peacefully, even now, there was no harm in trying.

"I just want a little rest before finding our next Princess." Haruki assures.

"Okay. Then I'll watch over you!" Kumi smiled.

This side of Kumi made Haruki smiled. He doesn't know why, but Kumi was more than what she seems. She was a friend, a lover, and a mother. All in one. They had been together since the beginning and something about her reminds Haruki of the person he thinks he loves. Naturally, Kumi had this motherly side to her that she rarely displayed unless if they were alone.

As Kumi hums a strange melody that sounded familiar, Haruki slowly closed his eyes. As he slept, the conductor wondered what dreams he will have, despite how useless those dreams are.

* * *

At Pearl Peri, Nikora has returned as the girls welcomed her back.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back."

Lucia walked up to her sister, "Onee-chan, did you went somewhere?"

"Not really. I just paid Maki-san a visit." Nikora answered. "By the way, where is Seira?"

"She's in her room with Takumi-kun and Mikage-chan." Hanon answered.

"Then can you get them to come downstairs? It's already late and I don't think their parents are going to be happy if they stay any longer." Nikora requested.

"I'll go get them." Rina replied as she went up the stairs.

In a few seconds, she returned downstairs followed by the children.

"What is it, Nikora-san?" Seira asked.

"It's getting dark outside. I believe it's time for Takumi and Mikage to go home." Nikora explained.

"But-" Seira interjected.

"She's right, Seira." Takumi agreed.

"We have to go home." Mikage reasoned.

Seira looked down as she reluctantly say goodbye to her friends. She really wanted to spend more time with them. Unfortunately, Takumi took that gesture in the wrong way, assuming that she wanted to finish the assignment.

"Don't worry, Seira. We'll finished our homework tomorrow." Takumi assures.

But when Seira still looked down, Mikage nudged him against his elbow. Takumi was puzzled by the gesture and didn't understand, which made Mikage frustrated.

She sighs, "Once we finished tomorrow, we'll have the entire Sunday to ourselves. We can spend more time together. _Right_ , Ta-kun?"

"Eh? Yeah?" Takumi answered in an unsure way.

"Right. See you tomorrow." Seira smiled.

"See you." Takumi replied.

"Goodbye, Seira." Mikage bowed before leaving.

The door was closed as Seira joined the other girls in the dining room. Lucia and Hanon, with the exception of Rina, were talking about their time spending with their boyfriends. Of course, the topic was eventually focused onto Rina as the girls desperately wanted to know how her progress with Masahiro is going.

"T-There isn't anything going on between me and Masahiro!" Rina shuttered as she blushed.

"Ufufufu..." the girls laughed evilly as if they caught something big.

"We know..." Hanon started.

"What you and Hamasaki-san have been doing..." Lucia finished.

"You can't hide it from us, Rina." Hanon's eye gleamed mischievously.

"I told you there isn't anything going on between us!" Rina wave her arms around in panic.

Seeing how close her friends were made Seira happy. Just the simple sight of them cheered her up. The girls continued on for a while until Lucia noticed her.

"Ah, Seira!"

The child giggled playfully after being caught as she joined the girls and sat down next to Lucia.

"How long were you there?" Rina asked.

"For a while." Seira answered.

"That's right!" Lucia suddenly remembered. "Did you have a wonderful time with Takumi-kun and Mikage-chan?"

"No, no. Did you and Takumi-kun started talking about many things?" Hanon inquired.

"I did learn something about him..." Seira admitted.

However, she wasn't sure if she wanted to share what she had learned to her friends. That sudden feeling of sadness and disappointment when Takumi explained about the mermaid who married his father. It could be presumed that she died, hence why Takumi's father remarried. She didn't want to experience that feeling again.

"What did you learn?" Hanon pressed on, thinking that it was positive.

"I learned that... Takumi's father once wed a mermaid from my kingdom..." Seira trailed off.

Immediately, the girls were quiet and understood. Even Hanon regretted in pushing Seira into talking about it. They knew that the girl didn't like talking much about her kingdom or her people and would try to avoid the topic as possible. The girls were aware that she was lonely, so they didn't blame her.

"Seira..." Hanon didn't know what to say to make it up. "I'm-"

"It's alright. Now let's hurry and eat before the food gets cold." Seira smiled as she rushed into the kitchen.

The three watched her go, but knew that she was faking her smile. Deep down, she was hurting.

"Seira." Lucia called out the girl's name in worry.

"Hanon, I know that you were just curious, but you didn't have to push it." Rina addressed to her friend.

"I know. I just didn't think that it would come out like that." Hanon sadly regretted.

Little did the girls knew, Seira was hiding behind the wall the separates the dining room from the kitchen. She wasn't mad at Hanon, but she wasn't happy either. Letting out a sad quiet sigh, the girl walked out of the kitchen through another exit. It was so she can avoid the dining room and escape to her own room undetected.

* * *

When the girls noticed that Seira wasn't coming back from the kitchen, Hanon decided to go after her. She felt that it was her fault as she went upstairs to try and apologize to Seira, leaving Lucia and Rina behind. Lucia also wanted to comfort Seira, but then saw Taki entering the room.

"Taki-san!" Lucia exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"Oh? I came because I sense some disturbance." Taki answered.

"What is it?" Rina questioned.

"There are two events I see. The first is related to that man you are trying to stop, Haruki." Taki replied. "That soul, there is something about him that the crystal ball can't read anymore."

"What did you saw before you couldn't?" Rina asked.

"Instead of telling you, I might as well show you." Taki responded.

Moving her hand around her ball, the transparent glass orb glowed. It showed an image of white roses, the moon, and the South Pacific Ocean Palace.

"Eh? Why did it show the South Pacific Ocean Palace?" Lucia questioned.

"Who knows? Maybe someone there had a connected with the conductor." Taki answered.

"If only Coco was here right now. She could have helped us." the girl sighed.

"The flowers..." Rina muttered.

"Rina, what is it? Do you know something?" Lucia asked.

"The white roses. They symbolize eternal love and the endurance after death." Rina explained.

"You're correct, Rina. It also represents purity and can mean a fresh start." Taki added.

"You mentioned that there were two things you saw, didn't you, Taki-san? What was the other?" Lucia questioned.

"Ah, the other concerns Nikora-san."

"Onee-chan?"

"Yes. Apparently, Maki-san wants to take Nikora-san out on a date." Taki replied.

"That's wonderful!" Lucia beamed.

"Yes, it is. If nothing bad happens, that is." Taki added.

"What's is this bad thing?" Rina inquired.

Taki slowly opened her mouth as the girls waited anxiously for the answer.

"I don't know. Currently, the crystal ball hasn't shown me anything."

The girls sweat drop at the answer as Taki left.

* * *

When Nikora joined the dining room, Lucia jumped into the topic.

"Ano, Onee-chan, is it true that Maki-san asked you out on a date?"

"Eh? Well... In a way, yes, but-" Nikora got cut off.

"Then what are you waiting for?! You have to accept it!" Lucia encouraged.

"But the hotel-"

"Don't worry about it! I'll take care of it. So, don't worry about it, nee?" she smiled.

"She's right, Nikora-san." Rina assist. "You have been working so hard, you deserved a break too."

"I guess..." Nikora trailed off as Lucia went to the phone and dialed a number. "Wait, Lucia, who are you calling?"

"Maki-san, of course. I would tell him myself, but I believe Maki-san would want to hear it from you himself." Lucia insisted as she continued dialing.

"Wait, Lucia." Nikora went over to try to stop her. "Don't be rash!"

But it was too late as Lucia finished dialing the number. There was a few beeps until the phone was picked up from the other line. A voice answered.

"Hello, Maki-san?" Lucia called. "Ah, perfect. Onee-chan wanted to speak with you too."

Turning to her sister, she gave her the phone.

"W-Wait, Lucia. What should I say?" Nikora whispered.

"Hello?" Maki's voice came from the other end.

"Just be yourself." Lucia whispered back as Nikora took the phone.

"Hello, Maki-san?" Nikora answered.

"Ah, Nikora-san. What is it you want to speak with me?" Maki asked.

"Ano... About your suggestion, I might be free tomorrow..."

"Honto?" Maki questioned.

"Yes." Nikora replied.

"I see. That's good news. I'll be waiting tomorrow at the beach house. Goodnight, Nikora-san."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Maki-san." Nikora finished as she hang up the phone.

"See? Everything ended up well." Lucia insisted.

"We're going to have a talk tomorrow night, young lady!" her sister scolded. "Now off to bed!"

"Hai!" Lucia and Rina replied in unison as they went upstairs.

As Lucia bid Rina goodnight and saw her friend closed the door, she looked at the hallway opposite to her room to see that Hanon had just exit Seira's room.

"I apologized to her and she accepted my apology." Hanon lowered her voice.

"That's good." Lucia smiled.

"But she still seem sad about it." Hanon added.

"Hanon, Seira knows that you didn't mean to upset her." Lucia comforted her friend.

The girl nodded before speaking, "She is a lot like you, Lucia."

"Well, I was entrusted with her Orange Pearl. Of course, she is a lot like me." Lucia joked with pride. "Now, come on. Let's go to bed."

"Mm."

* * *

The next day, Nikora went out in the morning, wearing in a purple dress for the occasion. It was fancy, but mostly causal for the event. Before she left, she put Lucia in charge in taking care of the hotel. As she went to the beach house, she saw Maki waiting for her. He was wearing fine clothes, but it can be seen as causal too.

"Maki-san!" she called out.

"Oh, Nikora-san." Maki smiled.

"Shall we go?" Nikora asked.

Maki nodded, "I have a perfect place to enjoy our day."

Showing her two tickets, Nikora understood that Maki was taking her out on a cruise. Smiling by how considerate Maki was, Nikora happily followed him to the docks where the ship was.

Meanwhile, back the at the hotel, Lucia had just finished taking care of the last customer. Just as she sat down, the little bell rang as two familiar faces showed up.

"Welcome, where will you be- Ah!" Lucia exclaimed for the two guests were Takumi and Mikage.

"Good morning." Mikage cheerfully greeted.

"Nice to see you again, Lucia." Takumi replied.

"Takumi-kun, Mikage-chan, why are you carrying those boxes?" Lucia questioned at the large box they brought.

Mikage winked, "It's a secret."

With that last remark, the two went upstairs to Seira's room. Lucia smiled, feeling that Seira will cheer up with the sight of her friends. And she wasn't wrong.

* * *

When Seira saw her friends, she beamed in joy.

"Takumi, Mikage. You're here." she smiled.

"Of course, we did said that we'll come back, didn't we?" Mikage assures.

"Yes, but..." the girl paused. "Why are you carrying those boxes?"

"We told you that we'll be decorating your room today." Takumi answered as he opened his box.

Seira remembered as she became curious as the boxes were unloaded. Many decorative stuff were taken out of the box and laid on the floor.

Picking up a package, Mikage explained, "I brought glow in the dark stars for the ceiling so it can shine during the night."

"But why?" Seira questioned.

"Because doesn't your name 'Seira' had to do with stars?" Mikage inquired.

"Well, depending on the meaning, it doesn't necessarily mean stars though..." she answered.

"Oh well. The point is, your name relates to them." Mikage insisted as she started sticking the stars on the wall before reaching the ceiling.

Takumi took out beaded curtains to hang on the door. The curtains have a sunset color with the beads starting from pink. As it goes down, the pink fades to orange as the orange fades to yellow. Of course, the beaded curtains are ineffective when the door is closed. But other than that, it'll be better when the door is opened. That way, people can pass through without bumping into the exit.

In no time, Seira's room was complete redecorated, filled with many things.

"Oh, Mikage, Takumi! I love it!" Seira laughed as she hugged her friends. "Thank you."

The two smiled, happy to help their friend. Now with the task of redecorating complete, the three friends immediately resumed to their homework, thinking of many twist and turns for their version of The Little Mermaid.

* * *

Downstairs, Lucia was outside sweeping the leaves from the sidewalk until Hanon came bursting through the doors.

"Lucia, Lucia! Where is Nikora-san?! I can't find her anywhere!" Hanon panicked.

"Oh, that's right. You weren't there to hear it." Lucia responded.

"Hear what?" Hanon questioned.

"Onee-chan went on a date with Maki-san." Lucia replied. "Today, they should be going on a cruise ship, if I heard correctly from Maki-san."

"Eh? No fair! We have to witness their love progress!" Hanon replied with determination.

"I don't want to intrude on their date. Besides, I promised Onee-chan that I'd look after the hotel." Lucia insisted.

"That can wait, this can't!" Hanon continued as she went back into the hotel.

Once back outside, she was pushing Rina out of the door.

"Eh? Why do I have to come?" Rina questioned.

"Just stop complaining and come along." Hanon answered. "You too, Lucia."

"But I-" she got cut off when Hanon took her by the hand. "Ah!"

* * *

On the cruise ship, Maki and Nikora were enjoying their date. As Nikora ate and drank to her heart's content, she let out a happy sigh.

"I feel so good."

"I'm glad that you're not stressful today, Nikora-san." Maki responded.

"I-It was because of your suggestion that I should take a break that helped me." Nikora blushed. "Thank you, Maki-san. I am truly grateful."

Maki smiled as he looked at the dance floor. The people were already playing music with their instruments and some of the passengers were invited to a dance. The sight gave him an idea.

"There's no need to thank me. Now, shall we dance?"

"Maki-san..."

Nikora accepted the offer as the two got up from their tables and walked up to the dance floor.

* * *

The music can be heard from underwater as the mermaids were getting near to the cruise ship. Already, Hanon was imagining it all plays out. However, the three spirits appeared behind them, just a few feet away.

"Looks like the Mermaid Princesses have gathered." Melanie comments quietly.

"But one of them is still missing." Perseus noted.

"So? We'll just capture these three and then the last one." Melanie replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Tsuki, are you ready?" he turned to the Snow Spirit.

Tsukiyo just had a hesitant look on her face, unwilling to cooperate with the plan. However, she knows that if she doesn't help, she would be in big trouble. So, she nods her head in agreement.

Together, the three spirits combined their attack. Adding jealously, sadness, and destruction, the sphere of dark energy can be enough to leave a mermaid powerless to defend herself.

"Tragic Ending Combination!" the spirits declared as the sphere was sent towards their enemies.

However, Rina was quick on her reflexes as she glance behind her shoulder to see the attack coming. Acting on impulses, she quickly shoved Lucia and Hanon out of the way.

"Look out!" she warned.

"Kyaa!"

Quickly, the Green Mermaid Princess swim out of the way of the attack just in time. The girls were relieved that none of them were hurt, but unfortunately, the attack had hit the side of the ship, causing water to get though.

"How dare you blast that ship full on innocent people!" Hanon yelled.

"Don't you care if they could die?!" Lucia shouted.

"We could care less." Melanie responded.

"It's only natural for humans to die unexpectedly." Perseus added.

"What are you saying?!" Rina questioned in outrage.

"It doesn't matter, I'll never forgive you!" Lucia proclaimed. "Let's go, Hanon, Rina!"

"Yeah!"

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Mizuiro Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

The girls transformed and wasted no time. Singing _Super Love Songs_ , the girls started their stage.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

 _Star Light!_  
 _Hikari wo motto atsumetara_  
 _Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku_

 _Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo_  
 _Kono te wo hanasanai de... Zettai_

 _Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!_  
 _Hikari to kage no suteeji_  
 _Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!_  
 _Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta_

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?"

The spirits growled in fury at their defeat. One by one, they retreated, except for Tsukiyo. Before she left, she felt something and stopped.

 _'This feeling... I can sense it! Could it mean that it's near by?'_

The Spirit of Lost Love eventually retreated too.

When the girls de-transform back into mermaids, they turned to see the ship slowly sinking.

"I wonder if Onee-chan will be okay..." Lucia trailed off.

"Nikora-san can take care of herself." Hanon assured.

"That's not the problem, Hanon. The water is coming in very fast. If Nikora-san and Maki-san are trapped, there could be a chance that..." Rina paused.

The girls didn't have to hear the rest, they know what she was implying. They couldn't do much as they watched. None of the choices worked to their benefit. They couldn't enter the ship without exposing themselves to the human passengers still on board. Either way, the debris were in the way.

 _'Onee-chan, please be okay with Maki-san.'_ Lucia prayed.

* * *

On the ship, many people were screaming and fleeing, causing a loud ruckus. Seeing the water rushing, Maki took Nikora by the hand and started running. They were the last passengers from the ship as the others escape to the float rafts. Unfortunately, the two didn't make it as more debris blocked their way, trapping them inside as the water is filling the ship faster. Maki tried to clear the debris, but it was too heavy.

"It's no use. We're trap!" Maki muttered.

Meanwhile, Nikora was looking around her surroundings calmly, trying to find an exit.

 _'There has to be a way out. There just has to be!'_

Her attention was fixed to a bunch of rubble that was blocking an opening. It was their way out! However, it leads to the ocean. Nevertheless, it was a risk she'll have to take as she slip her hand away from Maki.

"Nikora-san?"

"Maki-san, I need to asked you something." Nikora spoke as Maki turned to face her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course, Nikora-san." Maki answered.

"Then can you please cover your eyes?" Nikora requested.

"Eh?"

"Quickly!"

"O-Okay..." he did as he was told.

Nikora then instructed him to take a breath as he felt her arms wrapped around him. The woman then turned the man so his body would face the small opening.

"Maki-san, since your eyes are cover, I'll tell you what's going on. Right now, there should be a few rubble that is blocking the exit. If you can break it with force, we might be able to escape by water." Nikora explained.

"I see." Maki replied calmly.

"Now, Maki-san. Run!"

He ran with all his might and tackled the rubble, breaking through the small opening. The moment he made contact with water, he hold his breath as Nikora transformed into her mermaid form. Maki could understand why he had to hold his breath. With him underwater, the man was no longer running, but flailing around, thanks to the water slowing down his movement.

Nikora was swimming as fast as she can, fully aware that Maki can't hold his breath for a long time. As soon as they surfaced, Maki took a large breath of air. He also took his hands away from his eyes. But just before he could opened them and turned around to thank Nikora, he felt her soft hands over his eyes.

"Um... Nikora-san, what are you...?" Maki trailed off.

"I'm sorry, but until we reached land, could you keep your eyes closed for a little while longer?" Nikora requested.

"O-Okay?"

Luckily, he trusted her enough to listen to her request. As Nikora got ready to take Maki to shore, she was careful around him so her tail wouldn't risk hitting him by accident. She didn't want him to make contact with her tail and assumed that she wasn't human.

When they reached land, Maki was so focus crawling to the surface full of sand that he didn't turned around. That gave Nikora a chance to transform back into a human before he saw her.

"Thank you, Nikora-san." Maki replied.

"You're welcome, Maki-san." Nikora respond.

He was curious why he had to kept his eyes closed when they surfaced from the water and went to shore, but decided not to asked. With their date sorta ruined, he hoped they can go on another one some day. Of course, Nikora wants to spend more time with Maki, but inside, she wonders if it was a good idea.

When Nikora returned home, she thanked the girls for fighting the spirits and had a talk with Lucia like she had promised.

"It was no problem. So anyway, how was you're date, Nikora-san?" Hanon asked. "Will you be going on another one?"

"Who knows..." Nikora replied as she left to do her work.

Her answer left Hanon curious, but Lucia in concern.

"Onee-chan..."

* * *

Once again, the day ended, letting the night to take over. Sleeping, Haruki expected to have the same dreams he always have. Useless visions that tells him nothing, however, the dream wasn't meaningless this time. There was a little history before what had occurred. But what was it? A memory? A dream? A vision? The past? What was it exactly?

It's like a story. In a place that happened long ago, a cute young girl was trapped in her birdcage. She had blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. The girl was like a songbird, singing sadly for a long time, hoping to be heard from the people outside her limited space... Outside her kingdom's wall.

One day, a boy with silver hair and blue eyes, came to opened her cage, allowing the little songbird a chance to escape. The two became close childhood friends as they would sneak out from the girl's kingdom into his land. To the boy, the girl was his precious friend... Despite she was a Princess and he was a common boy. However, like how they met as children, they eventually parted as children.

However, before those sad times came to be, it all started when they introduce themselves.

 _"What's your name, Princess?"_

 _"Me? My name is Kumiko. What's your name?"_

 _"My name? My name is..."_

However, the dream faded away as the conductor slowly woke up.

"Haru?" Kumi called out.

"Hm? Oh, sorry." Haruki muttered as he got up.

"Look, Haru. The book is glowing. It has found another one." Kumi pointed at the book. "Come on, Haru. Let's go find the remaining Princesses."

"Yeah." he agreed.

Perhaps, with each revenge complete, he will gain bits and pieces of his memories back. And so, the duo went along with their plan, walking down a path illuminated by the moonlight alone.

* * *

 **Hmm, roses huh? Does that ring a bell to anyone? Who have we seen are associated with roses? Does this give a clue to who Haru is? Leave what you think in the reviews!**

 **...**

 **Liam Sterling (Updated): It is revealed that he married on Orange Mermaid before he remarried to Misaki.**

 **Unknown Orange Mermaid: It turns out that she was the mermaid that married Liam Sterling. However, she is presumably deceased.**

 **Kumiko: There is currently not enough information on me yet.**


	8. Chapter 8: Reuniting Friends

**First of all, sorry that I couldn't update this chapter earlier than normal. Had to study for Bio. I have nothing else to say, so let's get onto the story. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Reuniting Friends

It was early in the morning on a Sunday in the Arctic Ocean. In a beautiful kingdom made of glass and transparent crystals with an indigo hue, were the Indigo Mermaids. Among the mermaids was their most beloved Princess. However, the kingdom was in a worried state when Momo arrived to the North Pole.

In the Throne Room, the Indigo Mermaid Princess was sitting on her shell throne calmly until one of her subjects came bursting in.

"Noel-sama!" she exclaimed. "We've received news from the Mermaid Princesses who are living on land!"

She showed her the envelope as Noel took it from her hands. Taking the letter out, Noel read the content written on the paper.

 _How have you been, Noel? It has been peaceful since we last seen each other. However, there has been a new threat that the others and I think we should warned you about. There is a man accompanied with a doll. Their names are Haruki and Kumi. We don't know much about them except that they are looking for revenge and are doing it by finding seven Princesses aside from us. I don't doubt that we will soon have to gather our powers together once more and stop the two from accomplishing their goals. Please be cautious since Haruki sent three spirits to stop us from getting in his way. I hope you, Karen, and Coco can arrive safety._

 _From, Rina_

Noel read the letter two more times before looking up to face her subjects.

"What did it say, Noel-sama?" one of the Indigo Mermaids asked.

"Peace in the sea is threatened, I have to-" Noel didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because the kingdom was suddenly shaking badly.

The mermaids screamed as what sounded like an explosion can be heard nearby. Many fled in panic as Noel tried to find whatever have caused the explosion. However, the tremor was so large that part of the structure collapsed, blocking any possible exit to escape.

As Noel coughed from the dust from the rubble, she quickly tried to find a way out. That was when she heard a panic chirp of a dolphin. Swimming to the sound, the Indigo Mermaid Princess found an opening. However, it was blocked by some of the collapsed debris for her to get through. She tried to move the debris away, but it was too heavy for her to lift it by herself. The other Indigo Mermaids have fled from the palace. The others who remained were blocked from the other side. Only the Princess was trapped in the room.

 _'At least everyone is safe.'_ Noel thought in relief.

That was when she heard the chirp from a certain pink dolphin as she glance around through the rubble.

"Momo-chan?" Noel called out as the dolphin saw her and telepathically spoke to her.

 _"Noel-sama, are you hurt?"_ he asked.

She smiled, "Don't worry, I'm fine. But I can't get out."

 _"What should I do?"_ Momo questioned in worry.

Noel reached out towards the dolphin to comfort him before explaining, "I think whomever attacked my home wanted to keep me in. They must have known that Rina and the others would send for help. If that's the case, I need you to get Karen and Coco here. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, right away!" Momo replied as he swim away at a fast rate.

"I'm counting on you, Momo-chan."

* * *

At the beach, the girls waited to see if there was any news from the other kingdoms. However, none of the Princesses have responded. Even Momo haven't returned.

"Do you think that maybe our message didn't get to them?" Hanon asked Rina.

"I don't know. For Momo to have not returned yet is not reassuring." Rina answered.

"You don't think... Something happened to them, do you?" Seira questioned.

"I hope that's not the case." Lucia replied, although she was uncertain.

This wasn't the only conundrum that the girls have. Recently, there has been rumors of many cases where students fainted from blood loss. The gossip came from the junior high school where the girls used to go. This made Hanon worried since Nagisa still go to that school in his second year.

"What do you think might have caused all those students to lose blood?" Lucia addressed towards Hanon.

"I don't know, but I'm worried for Nagisa."

"This might be a guess, but I think it could be a Soulless." Rina respond. "However, what I don't understand is why..."

"What do you mean, Rina?" Seira wondered in curiosity.

"I mean, from what you have told us, these Soulless are here to stop us. But if one is simply wandering around attacking innocent bystanders, then why isn't it after us? That is what I don't understand." Rina explained.

The girls pondered on the thought, but there wasn't much information to make a conclusion. After waiting for a few more minutes, the girls gave up and decided to go home. Upon returning to the hotel, Seira was greeted by Mikage. That's when she remembered the whole day is for them to enjoy. Saying goodbye to her friends and walking towards Mikage, the children walked together to go shopping.

With Seira gone to enjoy her day, the girls were about to enter the hotel when their boyfriends showed up.

"Yo, Lucia." Kaito called out.

Turning to her boyfriend, Lucia beamed, "Kaito. And Nagisa-kun and Hamasaki-san."

"What are you three doing here?" Hanon inquired.

"This." Masahiro showed the girls a flier.

Rina took it and read, "An expedition to show a piece of jewelry, the legendary necklace... Will be on display this Sunday."

"People have no idea why this necklace looked so well crafted." Kaito explained.

"And we were hoping on taking you out." Nagisa added.

"Eh... I didn't know you were the jewelry type, Nagisa." Hanon teased.

"I'm not into it! I just thought that maybe you would like to see it! That's why you joined the Fashion Club, right?" Nagisa argued.

"Yes, I did join the club so I can learn about fashion." Hanon replied as she took another look at the paper. "It is pretty... Maybe I will go see it."

Interested in the jewelry piece, the girls agreed to go along with their boyfriends. Though, it could be argued that they simply wanted to spend more time with each other. Whatever the reason was, the three pairs of lovers made their way to see the expedition.

* * *

Somewhere in the castle ruins, Eris had learned of the necklace. She was curious, but wasn't really interested. As she sat on her throne, thinking of a way to spread discord, the fountain started to glow. It showed the Mermaid Princesses and their boyfriends. They were going to see the necklace. As a smile appeared on her face, Eris summoned her fiery spirit.

"Perseus!"

Flames appeared as the Spirit of Destroyed Love was summoned. Giving a polite, gentleman-like bow, he asked, "Yes, Mistress Eris?"

"Go and fetched Tsukiyo from her room." she ordered. "She should be back after I sent her on her little task."

Eris smiled, for she had felt the panic and screams earlier in the morning. There was plenty of distress in the Arctic Ocean Palace. And it was all thanks to the Spirit of Lost Love. Since cold was her specialty, Eris had sent Tsukiyo on a simply task to stir a bit of chaos for the Indigo Princess. She had known about the girls' plans to contact the other Mermaid Princesses to try and stop her. That was why she sent Tsukiyo.

If the other two Mermaid Princesses were to help their friend in the ocean, that would give her plenty of time to capture the four on land. Plus, if Tsukiyo had finished her work in the early morning, she should have arrived home a few hours ago.

"Don't bother. She isn't even here." Melanie came into the room. "I have checked and she wasn't there."

"Then where is she?!" Eris growled.

"Who knows?" Melanie shrugged.

* * *

In the city, Seira and Mikage were looking at stores to see if there was something they can buy with the money they saved up. Takumi wasn't with them because the girls had told him ahead of time that they'll meet up later in the evening. While walking around the stores, Mikage decided to bring up the topic.

"So, do you like Ta-kun?"

Seira blushed as she answered, "I don't disliked him."

"Come on, Seira. It's obvious that you have feelings for him. It's written all over your face." Mikage teased.

"Oh, don't tease me, Mikage." she respond as her face turned more bright red.

As the girls passed by more shops, Mikage stopped to look at some charms. There were three sets of different colors. The charms resemble a specific flower in the girl's mind, but the five petals made it looked more like stars.

"Seira, I'm going to take a look in this shop. It might take a while, so please go ahead of me." Mikage replied.

"Oh, okay."

"Remember to meet with Takumi at 6 o'clock at the beach." she reminded her.

"Mm!" Seira nods. "See you later, Mikage."

"See you later, Seira." Mikage waved as she enters the shop.

* * *

Somewhere else around town was Tsukiyo. She was walking on the sidewalk with her traditional umbrella in her hands. After what she did early in the morning, she decided to go to the human world. To be honest, she didn't like what she did. But orders are orders. Not only that, but she was the only one who could have went to the Arctic Ocean since cold was her thing. Perseus couldn't because he would have caught a cold and Melanie wasn't really interested. Shaking her head away from the thought, she looked around the city buildings.

 _'It has been a while since I walked on land. How long has it been since this world has changed?'_ she thought.

"Come here, come all to see the legendary necklace!" a man yelled.

That caught the spirit's attention as she stopped to see an image of the necklace plastered on a wooden board. Immediately, she went on the boat since tickets were free. On the same ship, the girls and their boyfriends were also there. At the center of the room, behind the glass, was the necklace.

It had a single pink carnation flower made out of crystals that glistened on a golden heart-shaped locket. Attached to it was a golden chain. Strangely, the locket has white and red diamonds that formed a tiny letter on the side of the locket that resembles a keyhole.

The girls were interested until Hanon asked quietly, "If it's a locket, why is it on display? Shouldn't it belong to someone?"

"That's the thing. No one was able to open it when it was discovered." Nagisa whispered.

"And because it was crafted so beautifully, the people who found it couldn't damage it." Masahiro added.

At the back of the crowd, Tsukiyo's eyes glowed as she now has the eyes of an eagle. She can see the item from far away. When she had a good look of the necklace, she gasped.

 _'That's...'_ she trailed off. _'That's my precious locket! That time...'_

A memory flashed in her mind as the spirit thought back to the time when she was alive.

* * *

 _In a field of wild flowers, a girl wearing a colorful dress was making a flower crown until she was taken by surprised when a pair of hands covered her eyes.  
_

 _"W-Who's there?" she asked as the hands no longer covered her sight._

 _A boy around her age, dressed in rags, appeared in front of her._

 _"Tada! It is me!" he exclaimed._

 _"Yuuto!" the girl happily sighed._

 _"Tsuki, I have a present for you!" Yuuto replied excitedly._

 _"Nani, nani?" Tsukiyo questioned._

 _Pulling something out of his pocket, Yuuto exclaimed, "Tada!"_

 _He should her a beautiful crafted necklace. It sparkled so beautifully. Even Tsukiyo cannot hold her breath. She was completely speechless._

 _"Waa, kirei!" the girl beamed as Yuuto put in around her neck._

 _"He he, its looks cute on you." he remarked._

 _"Thank you! I love you, Yuuto!" Tsukiyo gave him a hug._

* * *

 _'Back then, I promised myself to never take it off. That is, until that woman...'_

She remembered when she died in the cold, that wretched woman stole her most prized possession, wanting to sell it.

 _'I thought I'd never see it again. To have it be displayed here, of all places.'_

The spirit squint her eyes, focusing her mind on the boat as it suddenly shook. Many people were complaining as the lights were turned off. Using this chance, the spirit encase the glass in ice, shattering the case as she took the locket. The alarm rang as Tsukiyo flees.

When the lights were turned back on, most of the people were shocked and confused to find the necklace gone. In a frenzy, they didn't know what to do. However, the girls saw the culprit running away as they ran to catch her. Luckily, the boys were too caught up with the people to even stop the girls or noticed where they were going. Once Tsukiyo escaped to the sea, the girls jump overboard and chased after her.

"Hey!" Lucia shouted, which caught the spirit's attention.

"Give that back! It doesn't belong to you!" Rina demanded.

Tsukiyo eyes immediately turned red to reflect her frustration as she let out a freeze. The attack was so strong that it blasted the mermaids far away. With the freeze spreading everywhere, the mermaids wasted no time and transformed.

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Mizuiro Pearl Voice~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

Transformed into their second idol form, the girls prepared to sing _Perfect Harmony_.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

 _Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo_  
 _Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni_

 _Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni_  
 _Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau_

 _Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku_  
 _Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku_  
 _Ima koso, ima koso_

 _Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY_  
 _Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu_  
 _Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite_  
 _Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara_  
 _Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni_

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?"

Their singing had melt the frost and had managed to calmed Tsukiyo as her eyes returned to its blue color. However, the mermaids were perplexed as to why the spirit wasn't affected by their song this time.

"Why didn't our song work?" Lucia questioned.

Immediately, she heard a voice in her head.

 _"Stay out of my way!"_

"Eh? Hanon, Rina, did you hear that?" Lucia asked her friends.

"Yeah, I do." Rina confirmed.

"Me too." Hanon added. "Could it be..."

"She's communicating with us?" Rina wondered.

 _"This locket is mine, given to me by my lover. I have no reason to fight you so I suggest you leave before I change my mind!"_ Tsukiyo warned. _"I'm in no mood today!"_

The girls were hesitant until the spirit used the chance to disappear. Opening her umbrella, she swings it down in front of her and vanished.

* * *

Later, close to dusk, Takumi was waiting at the beach. He was joined by Seira moments later.

"Seira." he smiled.

"Good evening, Takumi." she smiled back.

"Where's Mikage?" Takumi asked.

"She was looking at some charms." Seira answered.

"I'm here!" Mikage exclaimed as she ran up to the two.

"What were you doing, looking at charms?" the boy questioned.

The girl giggled as she took out three jeweled star-shaped flower charms to show them. Seira recognized them as the charms that Mikage had taken interested in earlier. All three of them are in their respective colors. Orange, silver, and blue.

"This." Mikage respond.

Takumi leaned a bit to look at the little jewels, "Stars?"

"It's a... Relative thing. My family love stars and each generation would have a connection to them."

"You must really like stars..." Takumi remarked.

"It's a family thing!" she laughed as she gave them a charm each, keeping one for herself.

"It's perfect, Mikage." Seira giggled as she took the orange star-shaped flower. "However, what should we be called?"

"Called? What do you mean?" Takumi questioned as he took the blue one.

"Well, there are three of us. And we're all friends..." Seira trailed off. "So, we need to have a name."

"We should be called Myosotis." Mikage answered.

"Another family thing?" Takumi teased.

"Nope. It's another name for the flower forget-me-not. What better than to unite true friends by using forget-me-not?" Mikage replied.

She then wrote down the letters on the sand. However, instead of spelling it like "Myosotis", she spelled it like this: "MyoSoTis". When asked by Seira and Takumi on the spelling, she explained that the word has the first letter of their names. M for Mikage, S for Seira, and T for Takumi. The friends enjoyed the idea and all agreed on their team name. After their meeting, the three split up to go home, promising to see each other at school tomorrow.

* * *

Back at the castle, Tsukiyo has returned. However, she was trying to make her way to her room when she was caught by Perseus.

"And where have you been?" he asked.

 _"Just a walk to clear my thoughts."_ she answered.

She made a hasty retreat to her room, locking the door when she got in. When she was alone, she took out her necklace as she stared at it.

 _'Only the owner can opened it... That's what you told me. Isn't that right, Yuuto?'_ she wondered.

She touched the T keyhole and pop opened the locket. Inside, she saw two pictures. It hasn't been touched so the picture was still fresh from time. On the left was a picture of herself as a young girl, back when she was happy and alive. The other picture on the right showed her dearly beloved friend. His cheerful smile cause the woman to shed tears. Clutching the locket close to her, the spirit laments.

 _'It's unfair, Yuuto. We never got to be together... And never will be. Just like no one would ever come to love someone like me. A woman of ice...'_

On the other side of the door, Perseus can hear soft sniffles and sobs.

 _'Could she be... Crying?'_ he wondered.

Turning his hands into fists, he left the cold area as he walked out of the hallway. Only his footsteps can be heard, echoing the walls. He walked passed Melanie, who was standing beside a wall, waiting for him.

"Are you planning to go after them?" she asked.

"I think those mermaids did something to her." Perseus answered with no emotion in his tone.

"And why do you care so much for her?" Melanie questioned.

The spirit stopped as he lied, "I don't. I just want to please the Mistress."

"Well, if you are going to have some fun... The least you can do is invite me." Melanie suggested.

"Then come on." he replied.

Melanie nods in agreement as she follows Perseus. Going out of the castle, the two spirits made a trip to Japan. As they made their way to their destination, they passed by a purple mermaid lounging on a rock. Because dusk was approaching, it was too dark for them to see her. However, that doesn't meant that she didn't noticed them during her rest.

"How strange." Karen muttered.

Coco then surfaced a moment later, "What is it?"

"I don't know, but we should get going now. There are still problems at Noel's kingdom and Nee-san needs help." Karen explained as she slid down from the rock and into the water.

"Then let's hurry. I don't like the direction those two are heading." Coco insisted.

Karen agreed, "You're right. Let's go."

The Yellow and Purple Mermaid Princesses dived back into the water as they prepared to swim towards the Arctic Ocean. Despite the fact they have already reached halfway, it wasn't assuring to Karen after she saw two spirits going in the opposite direction. Feeling that something is off, the two pick up speed as they hurried to the troubled mermaid kingdom.

* * *

On land, the two spirits went to an abandoned theater. As they prepared their trap, the spirits rendered all the humans around the area unconscious through their songs. To make the mermaids notice their presence, they made a signal for them to see. Dark clouds gathered above the theater with the wind blowing harshly. All they have to do now was wait.

At Pearl Peri, Rina was looking at the window through her room and have noticed the clouds. The light flickered until it became dark.

 _'Is this a blackout?'_ she wondered.

"Rina, what's happening? The lights are off." Hanon entered her room followed by Lucia and Seira.

"I think there is a storm, but there's something odd about it." Rina replied.

"You don't think it's them, do you?" Seira asked.

"Maybe..." Rina trailed off.

"Anyway, we should check it out." Lucia advised.

"Mm!" the others agreed.

As the girls followed the clouds and were led to the theater, they noticed many unconscious people. Concerned, they stopped to check on them. Relieved that the people were not harmed, the girls turned their attention back to the clouds.

"Just what happened here?" Lucia was puzzled.

"Something is definitely wrong." Hanon noted.

"It only makes it convenient for them." Rina stated. "And for us..."

"Anyway, let's go!" Seira suggested.

When the girls entered the theater, there was no one inside. However, when they walked closer, the double doors shut, catching their attention.

"The door!" Hanon exclaimed.

"It's great to see you again." Perseus comments as he and Melanie appeared.

"Nee..." Seira paused when she saw Melanie. "You're the one who harmed Takumi!"

"What?" the girls turned to look at Seira and then angrily back at the spirit.

"Is this true?!" Rina demanded.

"Yes, I admit." Melanie answered.

"How dare you!" Lucia yelled.

"I won't forgive you for nearly taking Seira's chance for love!" Hanon shouted.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Melanie taunted.

"This!" Lucia exclaimed. "Pink Pearl- Aah!"

Lucia was attacked suddenly by Perseus. He had thrown something that exploded in front of her. Smoke spread around the girls and the impact had sent Lucia flying against the doors.

"Lucia!" the girls exclaimed as she sink to the floor.

Turning towards the spirits, the other mermaids attempted to transform.

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

However, even when the girls shouted the phrased for them to transform, their pearls only glowed faintly before dimming. The girls were puzzled, confused of their inability to transform.

"What happen?!" Hanon wondered.

"We can't transform!" Rina concluded as she looked at her hands.

"No... It can't be..." Seira worried.

And with them powerless to defend themselves, the spirits start their plan. Panicking, the girls split up as the spirits strives on capturing them all. Summoning dark music, Perseus caused many orchestra instruments playing. The music caused the mermaids to scream as they tried to block out the music.

Rina, figuring out their plans, warned, "Watch out! They're trying to capture us as we stop. Keep moving while blocking the music out at the same time!"

"That's easier said than done!" Hanon yelled.

Seira, unfortunately, collapsed to her knees. Whether it's because she's the youngest of the group or not expose to dark music as often as the other girls, she couldn't continue any longer. Melanie, seeing her chance, summoned chains as it made its way towards the child.

"Seira!" Lucia called out as she ran towards her.

Despite her attempts to help the girl, Lucia only got swept into the situation as she and Seira were bounded by chains. Hanon tried to find a way to defend herself that she didn't see the chains coming from behind her!

"Hanon, behind you!" Rina warned.

"Kyaa!" she screamed.

Alas, she wasn't quick enough to react in time and was also captured. Rina was the last one. She tried her best not to get caught. But how can she continue on? It was hard to resist the music and dodged the chains at the same time. Perseus started to throw flames ahead of her, trapping the exit between the fifth and sixth row of seats. Rina was running out of options and was getting weaker as every note is played. She tried to turn around and head back in the opposite direction, but the Spirit of Destroyed Love had blocked her path.

"It's all over." he smirked.

Rina stood her ground, but it was useless. Eventually, the chains got her too.

"We finally caught them." Melanie mused.

"Yes. And it's thanks to this." Perseus pulled out a dark moonstone. Turning towards the captured mermaids, he quizzed, "Did you know? Moonstones and pearls are birthstones that have the same month."

"So what?" Hanon grimace in pain as the chains are binding her tighter.

"Well, my dear Aqua Princess, because they are on the same month, we can use the moonstones against your pearls." the spirit explained. "Your pearls represent the sea while the moonstones represent the world above."

"But not just any moonstone." Melanie added. "We needed dark stones, one that would counter your pearls' light."

"So that's you're plan, huh? You wanted to capture us at our most vulnerable state." Rina seethed.

"Yep. Oh, don't worry. The block is only meant to be temporary. You should be able to transform afterwards..." the spirit paused. "But... By then, you'd be knocked out."

"I believe this is enough chit-chat, Melanie. Shall we get on with it?" Perseus inquired.

"Yes, I agree." her face darkened in pleasure. "Let's do it."

A stage was set as the spirits prepared their song. The Spirit of Jealous Love was excited, for it shall be her song, _Pitiful_ , they will be performing.

How tragic for you to believe…. If I have to describe, you young lovers are so…  
Pitiful

Never underestimates a woman's jealousy  
Do you understand, my dears?

You fools believe in such lies, convinced by your fantasies  
When will you come to understand?

If I were to break your relationships, it's only natural that you'll be heartbroken  
Are you done yet?

But I guess there's no choice. It's because of love.  
Have you become corrupted by such emotion?

Known for her fancy dress, high heels, dazzling jewels, and a yellow rose  
She scowled upon every lovers who passed her by…  
In her left hand was a vow, in her right was only betrayal  
There's nothing the can stop my hatred now…

How tragic for you to believe in your love. Ah, I'm so amused…  
Your love will break and crumble into dust, I'll make sure of that  
How tragic for you to believe in your love. Ah, I'm so amused…

"Hey, you know... I'm pitying you all right now!" Melanie mocked at the weakened girls.

She was delighted to see the mermaids cry out in pain as she sang her song about her life. Even the instruments were providing wonderful music in the background. Wonderful for her, not quite for the girls. Soon, it was time for them to resume to her song as they continued.

How tragic for you to believe in your love. Ah, I'm so amused…  
Tainting your love black makes it beautiful

Rejected by my lover, I suffered from heart break  
I'll never be the same person again, my fate is changed forever…

Losing my lover's heart, I fell into despair in death's grasp  
As I lost my fantasized dream, I was brought back to reality  
All I am is a spirit, eternally pitying myself in the depths of the abyss

The girls cried out in agony as the song hits them. Once the song has ended, they were on the verge of passing out.

"Let's finished, shall we?" Perseus suggested.

"Yeah." Melanie answered.

But just before they could move on to the next step, the doors was burst opened as the light blinded them.

"We won't let it happen!"

As the light slowly fades, there were three young women standing in front of the doorway.

On the left was the Indigo Mermaid Princess, Noel. She has beautiful wavy pale blue hair with her bangs swept to the right, lovely sapphire eyes, and a birthmark on her left cheek. Her final idol form consist of a short strapless blue dress with indigo ruffles on top of purple ones towards the right and a light blue bow with the ribbons being deep blue at the back. She had on indigo gloves that fades to white at the wrist and matching boots of similar style to the others.

On the right was the Purple Mermaid Princess, Karen. She has charming long purple hair in curls with her bangs parted to the left, amethyst eyes, and a birthmark on her right cheek. Her final idol form consist of a short strapless white dress with dark and light purple ruffles down on the left side and a purple bow with trailing ribbons at the back. Her gloves and boots were like her twin, except it's purple fading into white at the wrist.

Lastly, in the middle was the Yellow Mermaid Princess, Coco. She has lovely straight yellow hair with straight bangs across her forehead, just above her golden eyes. Two long locks were in the front. Her final idol form consist of a pale yellow halter neck dress with the pleated skirt being a brighter shade, and yellowish orange ruffles on both sides. There was a yellow bow with long ribbons at the back. She also had the same gloves and boots, but yellow.

Immediately, the newly arrived girls took action as they raised their microphones towards their lips, ready to sing _Pearls of Mermaid_.

"Pichi Pichi Pitch Live Start!"

 _Nanatsu no umi no kanata ni kitto kagayaku_  
 _Inochi no rakuen o mezasu monogatari_

 _Habataku tori no yukue ni kitto mitsukaru_  
 _Sono yume o daite tabi ni deta_

 _Himitsu no irie de hirotta takara no chizu ni_  
 _Mada darenimo mienai seiza ga hitotsu hikatta_

 _Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari_  
 _Kiseki o ikutsu mo meguri mata modoru darou_  
 _Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro otona ni natte mo_  
 _Kokoro no takarabako ni... Songs of Mermaid_

Midway in the song, the girls stopped as the captured mermaids were released from the chains. Since the spirits were fazed, the girls ran to their fallen comrades. Coco took care of Seira and Lucia while Karen helped Hanon and Noel helped Rina.

"Thank you, Coco, Karen, Noel." Lucia spoke.

"You've saved us." Hanon replied.

"We know that you'd do the same for us." Karen coolly responded. "Besides, you saved us a few times before."

"We're just here to return the favor." Noel smiled.

"Now, hurry and transform so we can finish them off!" Coco encouraged with a smile.

"Mm!"

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Mizuiro Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Orange Pearl Voice!~**

With the block affects gone, the girls successfully transformed. Joined with Karen, Noel, and Coco, the girls held their microphones close as they resumed to the song with even more power.

 _Yoake no hamabe de kiita ryuuto no merodi_  
 _Yasashii furusato no komoriuta ni nite_

 _Daremo ga ai no veeru ni kitto mamorare_  
 _Sono ataerareta michi o yuku_

 _Arashi no umi demo tsutawaru kizuna to kodou_  
 _Moshi hikari wa nakute mo nanika wa miete kuru hazu.._

 _Nanatsu no kuni no kanashimi wa yagate uta ni nari_  
 _Nanatsu no umi o watatte ai ni naru darou_  
 _Sekai o atatamete yukeru inochi ni naritai_  
 _Watashi o wasurenai de... Tales of Mermaid_

 _Ooki na niji ga kieru koro yume no sono saki de..._  
 _Afureru yorokobi no ame wakachiau darou_  
 _Ooki na tabi no hajimari no chizu ni wa nakatta_  
 _Mirai ni tsudzuku umi o mitsumete_

 _Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari_  
 _Kiseki o ikutsu mo meguri mata koko ni iru_  
 _Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro kokoro ni kagayaku_  
 _Daiji na takaramono wa... Pearls of Mermaid_

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?"

"And we were so close!" Perseus muttered.

"We'll get you next time!" Melanie assured.

The spirits, in frustration at how close they were, retreated.

* * *

As the girls walked back to the hotel, the Mermaid Princesses who've just arrived explained what happened.

"You're kingdom was attacked, Noel?" Rina asked worriedly.

"Hai." Noel sadly answered. "I was the only one trapped. Luckily, everyone else had safely evacuated."

"So what happened?" Hanon questioned.

"I had to wait for Karen and Coco to arrive and save me." Noel turned towards the two and gave them a grateful smile.

"After we freed Noel, we quickly swam here." Coco explained.

"Earlier before we arrived to the Arctic Ocean Palace, I saw those spirits. I was suspicious and told Coco about them while we made our way." Karen continued.

"We were worried that they might cause trouble, which was why we came here." Coco added.

"But when we arrived at the hotel, you weren't there. And our pearls didn't respond." Noel finished.

"I see..." Lucia trailed off.

"Anyway... Enough about us, how have it been for you?" Karen inquired a bit mischievously.

The four girls were happy to tell their tales. However, Rina was tight lip about her love progress and Seira wasn't very good at hiding her developing love life. Coco was happy for her and fully supports the child. As for Hanon, she claimed that her life with Nagisa is sorta going well. Lucia didn't have to mention anything since she is happily spending time with Kaito. However, she failed to divulged the effects she has been feeling as the next Sea Goddess. She didn't want to worry her friends.

Changing onto a different topic, the girls explain about their new enemies. However, they didn't discuss much about it because by the time they reached the hotel, the three guests were tired from their travels. So the girls decided to save the explaining until after school tomorrow. As everyone went to their rooms, they expect a goodnight sleep for today... And they shall.

* * *

 **Alright, that is all for today. Melanie's song, Pitiful, is based from the song Stardust from Sound Horizon.**

 **Keep in mind, most OC will have alias. That way, you can have the fun of figuring out who is actually who. For anyone who doesn't have a name, it is certain that they will have an alias aside from their real one. If you can figure out who is who, not only will there be a shout out, but that OC will be updated and new information will be added.**

 **Concepts**

 **Pearl Block \- Simply called as "block", dark moonstones to counter the Mermaid Princesses' pearls. It can forcibly de-transformed mermaids and render the pearls powerless from even calling out to the others. Depending of the color can do more harm. Grey moonstone would revert idol form into humans and the effects last for a short amount of time, until the end of a song. Black moonstones will revert either human or idol form into mermaids and the effects last longer.**

 **...**

 **Yuuto: I was Tsukiyo's lover**.

 **...**

 **Remember to leave a review and I'll see you soon.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The Mirror of Bestowed Gifts

**Alright let's g-**

 **Meru: Hi everyone!**

 **M-Meru! What are you doing here! You're not suppose to let the audience know that you'd be coming!**

 **Meru: Well, you planned to not have me in this story. The only time I get to make my appearance is in this chapter and it's not really my own chapter. It's Hanon-sama!**

 **I already have a lot of people's stories I need to finished first, Meru. Who knows, maybe you can appear more in the next story.**

 **Meru: That is, if you decide on making another story, you mean.**

 **Hey, be grateful that I shared this chapter with you. Again, I told you, I have the others to finished first. If I have to start on yours and the others like Nikora, then this story will overload and I'm not sure if the audience what to stay here forever.**

 **Meru: I'm not sure about that. *Faced the readers* Mina-san, do you want this story to be long or short? Please tell me in the reviews and prove Pearl-sama that she is wrong.**

 **I didn't say that the readers don't want this story to be long or short. I just said that they might not want to hang around here for too long.**

 **Meru: You did not say that! What you just said was completely different from what you said before!**

 **They're basically the same thing.**

 **Hanon: Pearl, can you maybe not have my chapter be informal next time? Twice, I'm getting chapters where I get my date interrupted.  
**

 **Sorry, but I did promised everyone that chapter 9, they would get some information. You're just unlucky to have it on your chapter. And to everyone, this is another chapter that is more information, less action. There will be a sweet scene between Hanon and Nagisa at the end.  
**

 **Alright, mina-san, shall we get this started?**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Mirror of Bestowed Gifts

In the middle of the night, Hanon was having a strange dream. At first, she was siting on a rock in her mermaid form, staring out into the Caribbean blue sea with her boyfriend. This was the day that she has been waiting for! Nagisa realized her mermaid self and accepted her for who she is. After staring at the stunning sight, the couple looked at each other in the eyes before closing them and leaning in for a kiss. It was a perfect dream until a storm came. A large wave crashed and separated the lovers apart.

"Hanon!"

"Nagisa!"

They reach out towards each others hand, but soon, the boy drowned from the waves. Hanon called out her boyfriend's name as she attempts to find him underwater. She couldn't find him, however, she did saw a light glimmering in the distance.

 _'What is that light?'_ she wondered. _'Could Nagisa be there?'_

Swimming towards it, Hanon was finding it hard to look directly as the light shines brighter. When the light cleared, Hanon realized that she was in her human form. What was bizarre in her dreams was that despite it was raining, she did not reverted to her mermaid form. Seeing a slight glimmer, Hanon made her way towards the light.

The dream only gets weirder that Hanon started to suspect that this wasn't her dream. But if that's the case, to whom does this dream belongs to? When she got close to the glittering light, she heard someone crying. Up ahead was a girl of age 14. Despite she was technically a child, her crying didn't sound like one as a result of a simple matter. It sounded more like she was lamenting.

As Hanon got closer, she saw the girl's appearance. However, she could only describe the girl from behind. She was wearing a blue dress that has white flowers. Her hair was a beautiful ombre color. From lovely Caribbean blue that quickly fades to a perfect shade of aqua. Barely noticeable until the end, the tips faded to mint green. She had a pink carnation flower pinned on the left side of her head.

"Why are you crying?" Hanon asked.

"Why? Why?" the girl questioned.

"Eh?"

"Why did you do it? Even if it's for my sake, why did you all have to leave me alone and by myself?" she cried.

However, it didn't seem that the girl was addressing towards Hanon. It was like she was asking someone else. When Hanon looked over the girl's shoulders, her eyes caught sight of something in the girl's hands. A mirror.

 _'No, it can't be... That's...'_ Hanon gasped. _'Why does this girl have such a thing?'_

The girl turned around with tears in her blue eyes. It turns out that her bangs are swept to the left with two short locks resting on both sides of her shoulders in the front. The way she looked at Hanon puzzled the Aqua Mermaid Princess as she step back. For a quick second, Hanon was completely taken over by shock. In that moment, she realized something unsettling.

"No... It can't be possible..." Hanon only expressed fear. "You're..."

But before Hanon could even spoke her next word, the girl's right arm glowed an aqua light. Hanon was blinded for a moment until she slowly opened her eyes to see the insignia on the girl's arm. It looked like... A sword's blade. On where the hilt was supposed to be is a pair of wings. However, before Hanon could react, the light overwhelmed her.

Slowly opening her eyes, Hanon sat up from her bed, complete dazed. What did she dream again? She groaned for she couldn't remember. It didn't make any sense and it frustrates her. The only thing she could recall was the girl. That was it.

 _'But... Who is that girl?'_ Hanon wondered in her thoughts.

* * *

At school... Seira, Mikage, and Takumi got ready for class as the teacher came in.

"Alright everyone. Since it's Monday, your homework is due." he told them. "Would anyone like to present? I'll give extra credit if you do."

Of course, Seira's group raised their hands since many of the other groups didn't want to share. Getting up in front of the class, they shared their story. Their tale began with a mermaid. She was the youngest out of eight of her friends. One day, on her thirteenth birthday, she surfaced for the first time and met with a handsome Prince. She saved him from drowning and took him to land. However, she had to return to the sea. As for the Prince, he searched for his savior for two years, but to no prevail. Soon, he gave up on his search, but never will he forget about her.

When the Little Mermaid turned 15, she decided to find the man she saved two years ago and help him realized that she was his savior. She was in love with him. Through an entire year, she spend more time with the Prince. Soon, he fell in love with her and realized that she was his savior. They lived happily, for a while. However, the Little Mermaid's home in the sea had evil lurking around. When she went to find the threat, the evil took control of the Prince. As the corrupted Prince encountered his lover, the mermaid made a huge sacrifice. In exchange for his life and freedom, the mermaid accepts the darkness, becoming the new host for evil.

However, because she was the vessel of evil, she insisted to her friends that she needed to be sealed away. They agreed, although, sorrowfully. Sadden that she'll have to part from her lover forever, the Little Mermaid gave him a farewell kiss before being sealed away. Many years have passed and the mermaid had slumbered in darkness. As time slowly came, the mermaid began her transformation into the Witch of the Sea.

When they finished, the class clapped their hands, even the teacher... All except Asuka and her group members. When all the other groups went, the teacher had a class vote on who had better creativity. The majority, voted for Seira's group. Hence, the three got more credit.

"Ugh!" Asuka scoffed. "Luck."

When class was over, everyone went for lunch. However, the bully waited until she was the only one in the room before getting up from her desk. Stalking Seira, the spoiled girl seethed. Because she wasn't alone, Asuka had to refrain from making a scene. She didn't want Takumi to see her doing something... Bad.

 _'If only she wasn't with that freak. Oh, Takumi... I'll make sure that she won't bewitched you.'_ Asuka thought.

Later when the school was over, Seira parted from her friends. As she made her way down a hallway, she was suddenly grabbed by two girls. She couldn't yell because one of the girls covered her mouth. Taken to the girl's bathroom, Seira was shoved against the wall.

"Ahh!"

Looking up to the girls, Seira didn't recognize the two. One of the them has short black hair and red eyes. The other has red hair tied in a ponytail and hazel eyes. Suddenly, the door opened as someone entered. The two girls smirked before stepping aside to reveal Asuka.

"Nice to see you alone, Seira-chan." Asuka spoke spitefully.

"Kane-san." Seira gasped.

"I believe you haven't met my friends. This is Kurosawa Irie." she gestures to the black haired girl and then to the red haired girl. "And Hanami Mori."

"This is the girl who is causing you trouble, Asuka?" Irie questioned.

"Yes, I know. Unbelievable, right?" Asuka sneered.

"Why are you doing this, Kane-san?" Seira asked.

"Why? I'll tell you why." the bully approached the girl in a threatening manner. "It's because you dare to challenge me since the first day of school. I was humiliated as you told me off!"

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt..." the girl meekly insisted.

"Hurt?! Rumors spread that you stood up to me!" Asuka screamed. "But, that wasn't the only reason why I hate you. No, the reason why I despise you is because you stole Takumi!"

"Stole? No... He chose me." Seira replied.

"Yeah, right." the bully scoffed. "After you bewitched Takumi, I bet you _worked_ him to death. That's why you got a good grade on your assignment."

"No! Mikage, Takumi, and I worked on that homework together!" she reasoned.

"Whatever. Mori!" Asuka ordered.

"Yes, Asuka." Mori nodded.

The girl came with a bucket of dirty water. On purpose, she then threw the bucket at Seira, spilling its content and drenching the girl from head to toe. Luckily, it was not enough to get her to transformed, but that was the least of her worries.

"Ohohoho!" the bully laughed. "Now here is a sight to be seen! A commoner like you deserved to be dirty!"

After they were done taunting Seira, the bullies left the bathroom, leaving her by herself. Meanwhile, Mikage has just returned from her club activity to see the bullies exiting the girl's bathroom. Concern, she rushed in to see her friend on the floor, covered in filth.

Helping Seira up, she asked, "What happened?!"

"Nothing. I just tripped." she lied.

"Seira, don't lie to me. Asuka and her friends did this to you, didn't they?" Mikage questioned. When her friend didn't respond, Mikage took her by the hand. "Come on, we need to tell Ta-kun about this!"

"No!" Seira panicked as she took her hand away from Mikage's grip.

"Seira?"

"Please, don't tell Takumi." she pleaded.

"Why?"

"I don't want him to know. If he knew that I was being bullied, he'd come." she explained.

"So?" Mikage questioned. "That's what friends are for. We support one another."

"I know, but... I don't want to be a burden to him. If there is a possibility that he might get in trouble because of me, it would only sadden me to know that it was my fault." Seira clarified. "So please, Mikage. Promise me that you won't tell him?"

Mikage pitied her as she unwillingly agreed, "Okay..."

"Thank you, Mikage." Seira offered a sad smile before leaving the restroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls returned from their school. There was a little delay because Kaito had to take a turn to get to his residence, but other than that, everything else was usual. Of course, that meant that Seira was ahead of the group in returning home. Among the girls, Hanon was all giddy. Today was the day that she'll resumed on her date. The time was set around six in the evening at the last place they hang out.

As the girls returned to the hotel, they exclaimed, "We're back!"

"Welcome home." Noel greeted.

"Were we taking too long?" Rina asked.

"No, you're in time. We didn't wait that long." Karen answered.

Setting their bags down, Lucia looked around to see that only one of them is not here.

"Where's Seira?" Lucia questioned.

"About that, Lucia, I think Seira could be-" Coco got cut off.

"I'm here!" Seira exclaimed as she descend from the stairs, out of her school uniform.

"Hey, Lucia, Coco, Seira! Hurry up and get in here! We need to start our discussion!" Karen yelled.

"We're coming!" Lucia replied. "Sorry, Coco, but we need to have our discussion now."

"Okay..." the young woman trailed off reluctantly as she followed her friends to the dining room.

Once everyone was seated, the discussion began. The first to explain was Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Seira. They already told the girls about their new enemies, Haruki and Kumi, and the duos' plan that involves seven girls through their letter. However, they continued on. Explaining how they tried to stop them before, but to no luck. The aftermath... Which were the spirits, were sent to stopped them. When they finished, it was Noel who needed clarification.

"So this man is searching for seven Princesses?"

"Well, the ones he is looking for are dead." Lucia confirmed.

"But why? I mean, I know he wants revenge, but for what reason?" Karen wondered.

"He mentioned that they lived tragic lives and by aiding them in their revenge, he'll get his against the humans." Rina clarified.

"But not all humans are bad! Why should all of humanity be condemned for the act of those filled with malice?" Coco argued.

"We don't know." Hanon answered sadly.

"Anyhow, we need a way to stop him." Rina replied.

"But how?" Karen questioned.

"Haruki mentioned that once he get all seven Princesses, he'll get his revenge against the world. If we can just find one of the Princesses and prevent him from finding her, then the circle won't be complete." Seira voiced her opinion.

"Excellent thinking, Seira!" Lucia exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you!"

"But how are we going to find a Princess with a tragic end?" Coco pondered.

"Actually, we were hoping that you can help us, Coco." Rina addressed towards her.

"Eh?"

"Two days ago, Taki-san had a fortune. Her crystal ball showed the South Pacific Ocean Palace in relations with Haruki." Lucia explained.

"My kingdom?" Coco became puzzled.

"Coco, do you know why?" Seira inquired.

Silence fell upon the room as the Yellow Mermaid Princess remained quiet. It was after a few minutes until she let out a deep breath.

"I think... There could be someone who was in relations with Haruki once." Coco admitted.

"Who?" Karen asked.

"A girl who was a reincarnation of the Mermaid Princess from my kingdom." Coco answered. "However, that was a long time ago. Even I can't recall much of her history."

"I think I might know." Noel spoke as she opened a book. "I've heard of a story of a human girl who died an unjust death."

"So?" Karen responded.

"I once stumble about the tale in my library. This girl was very special. She was the direct reincarnation of the Yellow Mermaid Princess. In her previous life, she was known as Princess Aurora." Noel answered.

 _'That sounded like the story Mai-san told at the planetarium.'_ Seira noted.

Noel continues as she flips a page in her book. There was a time when humans and mermaids co-exist, but that was a different story. The story that she was about to tell them took place after the humans and mermaids no longer live together, when the humans apparently forgotten about the mermaids and any other traces of them were gone. And so began the tale of the first Little Mermaid. The first, but apparently not the original.

"Wait, why isn't Princess Aurora the original Little Mermaid if she was the first?" Lucia questioned.

"That's because..." Coco started off. "I think the original Little Mermaid was someone from your kingdom, Lucia."

"What do you mean by that, Coco?"

"I don't know why, but I feel that a mermaid from your kingdom was the original Little Mermaid. That was how our version of the story came to be." Coco speculate. "As for Princess Aurora, she followed the tragic way and that's how the human's version of the story began."

"But how do we know if our version was based on that mermaid who supposedly had a happy ending?" Rina inquired. "What if she was like Lucia and started out with hardships before getting her happy ending?"

"If that's the case, then there's no documentation of it in any of our books." Coco respond.

"Anyway, may I resume?" Noel asked politely.

"Mm." everyone nodded.

The story goes on with Princess Aurora taking on the form of a human. Like the human's version goes, the Mermaid Princess fell in love with a Prince at first sight. However, he never loved her romantically. When she saw how happy her Prince was with another girl, Aurora allows him to wed her. After she relinquished her pearl, Aurora died shortly after. 300 years later, legend says that Princess Aurora's newly gained soul was reborn into a human girl, given a second chance to find love. Sadly, her love was snatched away when she eventually learned of her childhood friend's death.

When Noel finished telling the story, everyone remained silent.

"Such a sad story..." Karen was the first to break the silence. "Even though she was reborn as a human, she lost her love to death."

"Yeah..." Hanon sadly agreed.

"However, there was something interesting about that girl." Noel pointed out.

"What?" Rina wondered in curiosity.

"You see, even though she was reborn, she somehow gain powers over water." Coco took over for Noel. "I think that could be the result of her past life being Aurora."

"A human with the powers of a Mermaid Princess?" Lucia muttered.

"I know it sounds puzzling, but that's the only explanation why she has ties to my kingdom. Even if she was reborn, she was once a Mermaid Princess in one of her life." Coco insisted.

"Do you know who the girl was?" Karen quizzed.

"I don't know her name, but stories claimed that she was the first Mizu Child." Coco answered.

"Mizu Child?" everyone questioned.

"However, because she was the first, she was mostly known as the Mizu Princess." Noel added.

"Water Child and Water Princess..." Rina pondered.

"Coco, do you want to explain? I think you know what happened after she died." Noel turned to the blonde haired girl.

"Sadly, I do." Coco sighed. "Anyway, after the Mizu Princess passed away, her gift would passed down to her descendants every one hundred years."

"Every..." Hanon trailed off.

"Hundred years?" Seira gasped.

"Yes." Noel confirmed.

"So... In other words..." Seira started.

"There should be a Mizu Child here." Lucia beamed.

"If only we could find him or her." Rina muttered.

"Actually, it says in here that when the moon is full, their body will glow a luminous color." Noel pointed out.

"But almost everyone glows under the moonlight." Karen countered.

"There's another way. When the Mizu Child is in contact with the blood of a mermaid, they will glow a silver aura." Noel claimed.

Looking at Coco, Karen joked, "Maybe the Mizu Child is related to you."

"Don't be ridiculous. Despite they have relations to my kingdom, they still are their own separate selves." Coco denied with a teasing smile.

Hanon looked at the clock to see that it was 4 o'clock, "Sorry, everyone, but I have to go."

"That's right, you have your date with Nagisa-kun!" Lucia exclaimed.

"Geez... Don't blurt out my plans for everyone to hear." Hanon mumbled.

* * *

When Hanon left the hotel, she was rushing to meet Nagisa at the park. However, a splash caught her attention. A joyful pink dolphin showed up with a letter.

"Momo-chan?" Hanon went over to the dolphin and took the envelope.

Opening it, Hanon read the content inside.

Hanon-sama, how are you doing? The people in the South Atlantic Ocean and I wished to see you. Our Sea Oracle  
receive news and it's very urgent. We hope to see you again, Hanon-sama.

Pondering over the letter, Hanon was conflicted. She wants to see Nagisa, but if there was something important happening at home, then she must go.

 _'What if I don't make it in time?'_ Hanon thought, recalling the last time her date was interrupted.

Sighing, she pulled out her phone and dialed Nagisa's number. A few beeps were heard until he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, Nagisa, but I might not be able to make it to our date. Something urgent came up." Hanon sadly informed him.

"Really? That's too bad." Nagisa remarked. "However, if you somehow managed to come, please meet me at the beach."

"Okay." Hanon acknowledged as she hang up.

After putting her phone away, she went into the water and dived in, accompanying Momo as she swims her way to the South Atlantic Ocean.

* * *

At the park, Nagisa was sitting on a bench after having his conversation with Hanon. He sighed as Miyuki came up.

"Nagisa-kun, what are you doing here?" she inquired.

"Oh hey, Miki." Nagisa greeted. "I was waiting for Hanon until something came up."

"I see..." she trailed off. "Would it be fine if I sit next to you?"

"Sure."

When she sat down next to him, she asked, "Do you like Hanon-san?"

"Like? I love her." Nagisa corrected.

"Then... You're lucky." she smiled until she suddenly felt pain.

Her body was aching as she was starting to crave for something. She was breathing more shallow and Nagisa began to take notice.

"Are you okay?" Nagisa was about to reach out to help.

"No!" the girl slapped his hand away before getting up.

She was about to run away until she realized what she did. Turning around, Miyuki apologized before running away, leaving Nagisa is confusion and a bit hurt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hanon had reached to her home in the South Atlantic Ocean. Many of her people greeted her, but none of them were more excited to see her other than a cheerful young mermaid.

"Hanon-sama!" she beamed as she swim up to her Princess.

"Meru!" Hanon exclaimed as she gave the girl a hug. "You have grown while I was gone."

It was true, Meru has grown a bit since Hanon last seen her. That was around two years ago. Her blue hair slightly got longer, reaching to her shoulders. But her light blue eyes still had that shine and curiosity in it.

"Are you being honest, Hanon-sama?" Meru questioned playfully.

"Yes." Hanon winked. "If you continue to grow into a pretty cute girl, you might be able to get a boyfriend."

"Honto?" Meru excitedly asked. When Hanon nods, Meru squealed, "Ah, I cannot wait for my 13th birthday! One more year and I'll become an adult! I hope I can become a beautiful bride!"

"Anyway, why did everyone called for me?" Hanon wondered.

"Oh... That's because..." Meru was no longer her cheerful self. "Come with me, Hanon-sama. My mommy can tell you."

The two mermaids went to the courtyard to meet a grown mermaid with long blue hair tied in a ponytail.

"Princess!" the mermaid bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, Hanon-sama. I'm Meru's mother, Himori."

"It's nice to meet you, Himori-san." Hanon greeted. "What seemed to be the problem?"

"Those." Himori pointed towards the black flower buds.

"The flowers?" Hanon questioned.

Himori sighed, "They're just one of our problems."

"They suddenly appeared out of nowhere and when they bloom, the countdown timer will begin!" Meru explained.

"Countdown timer? You mean..."

"Yes, Princess. These flowers... Are bombs." Himori confirmed.

 _'Bombs?!'_

"And as each petal falls, it only means that they are close to explode." Meru sadly replied.

"Well, they haven't start blooming yet. We should be fine for now." Hanon tried to stayed calm, but clearly she wasn't. "What about the second thing?"

"The Sea Oracle. She had a prophecy that she wished to speak with you about." Himori answered. "We were concern if this prophecy had anything to do with you, Princess."

"She said that one day, the Aqua Princess will suffer from heartbreak. And for some strange reason, I'm related too." Meru added.

Hanon began to think if she had to do with the prophecy because she was the Aqua Mermaid Princess. However, she didn't have time to think long because a black flower started to bloom suddenly.

"The flower! It's blooming!" Hanon panicked.

"Correct, Princess." a voice congratulates.

Looking up, Hanon can see a figure descending down the sea. Many of the Aqua Mermaids gasped and cowered in fear as the enemy float to the ground. Himori pulled Meru away, planing to protect her daughter at all cost. The Mermaid Princess just stood her ground, determined not to let the spirit harm her people.

"Melanie." she hissed.

"Miss me? Do you love my gift?" the Spirit of Jealous Love questioned.

"Mizuiro Pearl V-" Hanon was about to transformed when she got cut off.

"I wouldn't transformed if I were you, not in the situation you're in. If you dare to sing a note, then I won't hesitant in pulling the trigger for the flowers to explode!"

"What do you want? If it's me, then leave my people out of it!" Hanon boldly claimed.

"Hanon-sama..." Meru whispered in awe.

"You? Oh no, dear. I don't want you." Melanie denied.

"What?" Hanon was confused, but that didn't make her feel assured.

"No, what I want... Is for you to surrender your kingdom's greatest treasure. If not, I will cause all my lovely dark flowers to wilt and leave this kingdom in ruins!" she threatened.

"No... You can't possibly mean..." Hanon gasped.

"I do. I want your treasure, Princess. The Mirror of Bestowed Gifts." Melanie demanded.

The mermaids gasped. The Mirror of Bestowed Gifts was important to them. It was a treasure that cannot be simply parted. Long, long time ago, the Sea Goddess before Aqua Regina created seven treasures for each kingdom to keep safe. Six of them were not as significant as the main treasure. The Aqua Mermaids have the mirror, one of the most treasured out of the three powerful artifacts created. They have hid their treasure safely away that even when the kingdom was attacked by Gaito three years ago, the chamber that kept the mirror safe was still intact.

"No! That mirror is vital to us! I can't just give it away, especially to you!" Hanon argued.

"If you don't give me the mirror, I will destroy your home along with your beloved subjects." the spirit dared. "With _no_ hesitation or regrets."

Many of the mermaids shouted at Hanon to not give in. She didn't have time to think when what sounded like a bomb exploded.

"Ah!" many of the mermaids cried.

Hanon didn't dare to turn around. She didn't want to see her people or her home destroyed again. She just remained silent and froze.

The enemy just taunted her, "What's wrong, Princess? The more you hesitant, the more impatient I get. Who knows? I might pull the trigger and set all the bombs off. All that will remain would be the sound of screams and cries ringing and echoing in your clear ears. So... What will be your answer?"

"No." Hanon denied for the second time.

"What a shame." Melanie remarks as more explosion can be heard. "The third time of denial and it shall be the entire kingdom."

Hanon just shut her eyes as the mermaids told her no. She can imagine the enemy close to setting off all the bombs when...

"Wait! Stop, please!" she cried, near to tears. "I'll... I'll give you the mirror..."

"Hmph, wise choice."

"Hanon-sama, no!" Meru pleaded.

"Don't worry about us! Don't give away the mirror!" Himori yelled.

"I can't! I don't want to lose anymore of you! Any of you, all of you!" Hanon burst into tears. "I won't be able to bear it any longer if I know that I'm the cause of all of your suffering!"

"Hanon-sama..." Meru trailed off in shock.

"Aw, how sweet. But a deal is a deal, Princess." Melanie mocked. "Go and give me the mirror. I may promise not to detonate the bombs, but that doesn't mean that I can't hurt your people."

* * *

Hanon quickly swim to her palace. Through a secret passage behind the shell throne, she was led down to the basement.

 _'That spirit was smart. She knew that only I can access the room.'_ Hanon laments.

At the door, Hanon took out her Aqua Pearl and insert it in a small slot. For a few seconds, the lining of the door glowed blue, forming an image of a shell. Once Hanon heard a click, she took out her pearl and pushed the door opened. In front of her, floating and glowing on a pedestal was the sacred mirror. Hanon gasped in awe. She knew of the treasure, but this was the first time she seen it with her own eyes.

The mirror was somewhat circular, almost oval-shaped. It had a silver blue frame, very exquisite and extremely detailed as well. Of course, because it was called the Mirror of Bestowed Gifts, it was decorated with seven of them. At the top of the mirror was a golden star that shines a bright light with a tint of blue, almost like the jewel of a crown. This gift was the Morning Light's Brilliance. Near the star is a corona of flames, glowing a warm pinkish red color. At the same time, it burned a golden color, the Drop of Golden Flame.

A few space away from the flames are orange flowers on both sides, the Endearing Embrace of Earth. Blue wavy decor decorates the outer part of the mirror all the way around. At the bottom of the looking glass, lining up with the silver frame is a shell of blue Caribbean color. In the center of that shell is an orb, a gift known as the Calming Sea. Opposite to where the shell was, is sterling silver that styled to look like an upside down tiara. At the center on the tip of the tiara is a purple gem, the Lonesome Shadows.

Near the end of the shell were icy indigo shard-like crystals that resembles wings. Four shards on both sides, from longest to shortest if one were looking at it from up to down. This gift is called the Silver Lining of Ice and Snow. From end of the longest shards to the orange flowers are three leaves equally spaced out. What connects them is the green Graceful Rejuvenating Air, in the form of wavy musical bar lines to give it the appearance of the wind.

As she took the treasure in her hands, the mirror dims in light. Seeing her reflection, Hanon suddenly recalled her dream. The girl who was crying... She had this mirror in her hands. But why?

 _'I have no time...'_ Hanon thought as she hurried out of the chamber.

* * *

Once she got out of her palace, many of the mermaids gasped in awe and fear. Like their Princess, they never saw the mirror before. But all grew wary of what Hanon's choice will be. Melanie, however, was delighted at seeing the rumored treasure. In fact, she was quite pleased of Hanon's obedience.

"Now, Princess, if you just hand over the mirror..."

"No!" she refused.

"No? We had a deal!" she was quick to anger.

"And I said no! Legend says that this mirror reflects what's in the owner's heart! In the hands of a pure heart, they can use to the mirror to restore what has been lost. However, if someone was impure at heart were to posses the mirror, all they will bring is destruction." Hanon explained.

"And that's the point why I'm here! To give that mirror to my Mistress!" Melanie yelled as she charged towards Hanon.

The Spirit of Jealous Love and Aqua Mermaid Princess fought over the mirror, determined to get it away from the other. Knowing that Hanon wasn't going to let go, Melanie summoned tiny Soulless in the form of pesky flies to distract her. However, during the process, Hanon accidentally lost her grip on the mirror as the flies pestered her. The spirit would have gotten the treasure, but she didn't except for Hanon to let go so suddenly, letting the mirror slipped out of her hands as she got thrown back.

The mirror fall and unfortunately got destroyed as a result.

"Ah, the mirror!" Hanon clasped her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Darn it!" Melanie cursed.

Immediately, the seven gifts started to lose physical form after the mirror shattered and slowly faded from existence. The spirit then glared at Hanon. Angered at her failed attempt in retrieving the treasure, she sent a blast of energy straight at the defenseless mermaid. However, Meru managed to get away from her mother's grip and swim between Hanon and the attack.

"Meru, watch out!" Hanon warned.

As the attack was inches away, Meru braced herself for the impact. Suddenly, an aqua light shined. The beam of energy melts from the intensity of the light as it failed to hit the young mermaid. And it didn't just stopped there. The strange light also got rid of the black flowers and the threat it poses. When Meru opened her eyes, she saw that she was the one who was glowing. At least, her right arm was, shining an aquamarine color.

"No!" the spirit yelled, fazed by the light. "I can't believe my eyes..."

"Meru..." Hanon was speechless.

However, the young mermaid wasn't listening. She was staring intensely at her right arm. The child was shocked, awed, curious, but most of all, concerned. What did this mark mean? The insignia was very beautiful, having a sword-like shape and swirls like the sea. On where the hilt was suppose to be was a diamond. If she wasn't overcome with shock, Meru would have been more curious.

"H-Hanon-sama, w-what's happening to me?" Meru panicked.

The Aqua Princess cannot explained. Although, she began to recall more of her dream last night. The girl who had the mirror also had a similar mark on her right arm...

Suddenly, the Spirit of the Calming Sea appeared. Although she glowed faintly compared to Meru and looked more spiritually, she seemed to have chosen that child for some reason.

 _'One of the seven gifts, the Calming Sea... Chose her to keep it safe? Then that means one day...'_ Melanie trailed off in thought.

After looking at Meru's mark, she was reminded of the time when she encountered Mai. She also had a similar blade on her right arm as well, but a pink color. This mermaid was the same... Or, is she really a mermaid?

Smirking, Melanie declared, "You... You're a Umiko!"

"Eh?" Meru looked up.

"Heh, I thought Umikos were just a legend. That or there aren't much around left." the spirit remarked.

"Wait a minute! What did you mean when you called her a Umiko? What is a Umiko?!" Hanon demanded.

"Simple, Princess. A Umiko is the product between a mermaid and... A human." Melanie answered spitefully.

"A mermaid and a... Human?" Meru whispered. "No, that's not possible. I'm a mermaid, not this... This Umiko you're claiming me to be!"

"Sadly, that insignia of a blade proves otherwise. I've heard that Umikos have that to prove that they are the creation between the two race." the spirit taunted.

"Then, I have a human father..." Meru trailed off as she looked at her arm.

Soon, the light dimmed as the blade disappeared.

"And since it's an aquamarine glow..." Melanie turned to Himori. "That means that you fell in love with a human once, didn't you?"

Himori kept quiet as Meru looked at her in worry.

"Mommy?"

"Well, this has been quite an interesting day." the spirit mused. "But now I must depart."

"What are you talking about?!" Hanon interrogated.

"The mirror has lost its blessings and it seemed that the Spirit of the Calming Sea has chosen her to keep it safe. What's more is that girl is a Umiko. You haven nothing left that I'm interested in." Melanie explained. "So, until next time."

"Wait!" Hanon yelled.

But she had already retreated. With her attention away from Melanie, Hanon looked at the shattered mirror and the missing blessings that made it special. Taking a piece of glass in her hands, Hanon began to despair.

 _'What should we do? The mirror is unrepairable.'_

 _"Even though the mirror is broken, don't despair Aqua Mermaid Princess, Hanon."_ a voice told her.

"That voice... Aqua Regina-sama!" Hanon looked up as a light shined on the glass pieces.

 _"Even though I've lost my form, both physical and spiritual, ever since Lucia has inherited my powers, I shall come to your aid one last time."_ Aqua Regina explained.

The pieces of the mirror was slowly getting together, building and getting larger. Soon, the glass shards formed the mirror. It was as good as new! However, because it was missing the gifts, it looked like a regular boring looking glass.

"It's good as new. It's ashamed that the mirror lost its blessings." Hanon comments as she picked up the plain treasure.

 _"I can no longer talk to you, Hanon. Take to the oracle, Periwinkle. She can fill you in. Good luck..."_ Aqua Regina's voice faded away.

As Hanon stared at her reflection sadly, Meru confronted her mother for some explanation.

"Mommy, what was she talking about? Is it true that I have a human father?"

Himori just looked down, partially in sadness and shame, "Everything she told you was true. Meru, you are a Umiko, a child of the sea."

"Why didn't you told me?" Meru felt a bit betrayed.

"I never told you because I thought you're too young to understand. I was hoping that when you turned thirteen, I could tell you." Himori insisted. "Much like the Panthalassa Clan, who are nearly wiped out, the same thing are with Umikos. There haven't been many of them around, almost like they disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"I wanted to keep your identity as a secret. I didn't want you to carry the burden, knowing that you're different from the rest of us." she explained.

"So that's why you raised me in the ocean, so I can live as a mermaid." Meru figured out. "What about father?"

"I don't know."

"Why? You were in love, rig-" Meru got cut off.

"I was! But..." her mother trailed off.

"Mommy, what happened to father?" the child questioned.

"I don't know. Really, I don't" Himori sadly answered.

Hanon got up as she spoke, "Let's go inside. I hope Periwinkle-san has some answers."

Swimming away, Meru cannot see Hanon's eyes for they were shadowed by her bangs. But for some reason, she can feel the disappointment hiding behind those eyes.

"Hanon-sama."

* * *

When they entered a temple next to palace, they were greeted by the Sea Oracle, known as Periwinkle. She was a beautiful priestess with long blue hair, wearing a white and blue dress that reached the floor. When she heard of their arrival, the woman opened her teal eyes and greeted her Princess.

"It's an honor to see you again, Hanon-sama." she spoke.

"Periwinkle-san, we have some questions." Hanon replied.

"I see. Then perhaps I may have some answers." Periwinkle respond.

"Periwinkle-san, Aqua Regina-sama told me to speak to you about the mirror." Hanon explained as she showed her the treasure.

"The mirror is missing the seven blessings." the priestess noted.

"Do you know how to fix it?" Meru questioned.

"In order to repair the mirror, you first need to know the history of its creation." Periwinkle told her.

"Please, tell us." Hanon requested.

The Sea Oracle began her explanation. Long ago, there was an ancient mirror given to the Aqua Mermaids by a Sea Goddess. It stood plain on the pedestal, found inside a cave. At that time, humans and mermaids once lived together in peace. Hanon remembered that was exactly what Noel had mentioned earlier and kept that in mind. Anyhow, before the humans have forgotten about the mermaids, there were still a few who've befriended them. One day, there was a story that tells of an Aqua Mermaid Princess long time ago. She befriended seven humans with pure hearts. In order for the Princess to gain the mirror's help in restoring her fallen kingdom from an ancient evil's attack, the seven companions journeyed with her to obtained the gifts that made the mirror special.

"However, to make the gifts gain physical form, the companions have to give up their lives. A trade. The life of people with pure hearts for the manifestation of the gifts. Their souls are the gifts themselves." Periwinkle continued. "After their sacrifice, the gifts merged together to create a powerful, mystic orb."

"I remember there was an orb at the center of the shell, but it was gone when the gifts scattered." Hanon claimed.

The priestess nodded, "The orb would resonate with the looking glass and when joined together, the gifts spread around the frame, becoming the Mirror of Bestowed Gifts we know today."

"How can we fix it?" Hanon inquired.

"We cannot." Periwinkle simply answered as the mirror disappeared.

"The mirror!" Meru exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Meru. With the mirror inactive, it went to where the scattered gifts are. They're safely hidden." Periwinkle assured. " It'll only reveal itself and its location along with the gifts when there is a crisis."

"When that crisis come, how can the mirror be restored?" Himori asked.

"There are three requirements if you wished to fix it. The crisis, an Aqua Princess, and her seven pure-hearted friends whom will become the new gifts."

"You mean... Hanon-sama will have to sacrifice seven of her friends to restore the mirror?" Meru asked warily. "That's how she'll suffer from heartbreak?!"

"In my prophecy, I never said it would be Hanon-sama. I said an Aqua Princess. That rule doesn't just apply only Hanon-sama." Periwinkle clarified.

"You mean..." Hanon feared.

"Yes, Hanon-sama. It could be the Princess that succeeds after you or the one after her, so on and so forth."

"No way! That's just too cruel! Why should it be Hanon-sama or any other Aqua Mermaid Princess to take such a burden!" Meru argued.

"Meru, it's for the better of others. Just like your father." Periwinkle sadly informed. "I believe that was going to be your second question?"

"W-What?" Meru was taken aback.

"He loved your mother and you before you were born. However, destiny called him for something else."

"Periwinkle-san, what so you mean?" Himori questioned.

"I mean that the man left you, but it wasn't because he wanted to. He risked his life to save yours and Meru. That day of your 17th year, he was asked to go on an expedition to find another legendary treasure. The powerful Silver Sword of Taking." the priestess paused before continuing. "The treasure was located near around this ocean. The researchers took it to their research facility."

The three listened intensely as Periwinkle once more gave an explanation. Apparently, the head of the expedition, a crazed mad man wanted to use the sword to find out the existence of their kind. His greed in exploiting power for fame put many innocent bystanders in danger.

 _'Oh my, how awful.'_ Hanon thought.

"Your father, to save a child and intended to protect your mother and her home, got killed in the process."

"Oh, I see..." Meru spoke in disappointment.

"I'm so sorry, Meru... About your father." Hanon comforted the child.

"He did all of this and I never knew..." Himori cried.

"Periwinkle-san, where is this sword?" Hanon turned to her.

"Sadly, it's been lost. When that crazed man was caught, the sword vanished. Not a single trace of it could be found." the priestess claimed. "If you wished to learn more about the three legendary treasures, I would advised you to consult your friend, the Indigo Mermaid Princess."

"Noel..." Hanon trailed off.

"Perhaps she has the answers you're looking for." she replied. "Now, Hanon-sama, Meru, may you please step out? I wished to have a word with Himori."

"Forgive me for my intrusion, but I wished to know." Hanon countered.

"Me too." Meru agreed. "What's the matter, Mommy?"

Himori sighed, "Back then, when I married him, when our love was at its fullest... Giving up on my youthful days for motherhood was like giving up my tail to live as a human."

"So?" Meru wondered.

"Because I loved your father, I'm slowly losing my status as a mermaid to become complete human. Very soon, on my 30th year, I will lose my status as a mermaid permanently."

"But you were always a mermaid, Mommy." Meru pointed out.

"When I was pregnant with you, I returned to the sea to prolonged my change. But soon, the ocean will no longer be my home. I'll soon have to move back on land... Like I'd initially planned."

"Then I'll go with you." Meru insisted.

"That's right. You don't have to stay on land with no where to go. You can come to where the others and I live." Hanon offered.

"Thank you, Princess." Himori bowed.

After leaving Periwinkle and the temple, the three mermaids departed to check on the others. Hanon was relieved to know that no one was hurt severely. Only a few minor injuries, but everyone had safely escaped when the explosion happened. Seeing her off, the Aqua Mermaids said their goodbyes.

"I'll look forward in seeing you all again. Farewell." Hanon said her goodbye as she swim away from her home.

"Goodbye, Hanon-sama!" Meru waved.

* * *

By the time Hanon returned to Japan, it was close to being eight in the evening. She was two hours late! When she surfaced, she panicked.

"Oh no, I have to hurry!" she dives back into the water.

Little did she knew, Nagisa was close by. After pasted their time, Nagisa had left the park and went to a small cliff that overlooked the beach. When he heard something was at sea, he looked down to see an Aqua Mermaid. However, he didn't see her face, but was fascinated with her beauty and charm. As a soft breeze blow against his face, Nagisa took his bike and decided to go to Pearl Peri to check if Hanon has returned.

Meanwhile, on an isolated area of the beach, Hanon had transformed back into her human form. Quickly taking out her cellphone, she called her boyfriend.

"Hanon?"

"Nagisa, ano... About our date..." she paused. "Am I too late?"

"No. You're in time. Okay, maybe you are a bit late, but don't worry about it. We can still go now if you want." he answered.

"Honto?"

"Yeah. Where are you? I was about to go to the hotel, but since you called me instead..."

"I'm at the beach." Hanon respond. "Just like you told me."

"Okay, I'll be right there as soon as I can." he told her before hanging up.

After a few minutes of waiting, Hanon turned around to see her boyfriend has arrived. Getting on, the two pedaled around the area. With night taken over and the lights turned on, it was a sight to see. The girl would have enjoyed it if she wasn't troubled at the moment.

Noticing her deep thinking, Nagisa noted, _'She's having her thinking again... Hanon, what on earth is bothering you?'_

Determined to get rid of her troubled thoughts, he pedaled faster which caught Hanon by surprised.

"W-What wrong, Nagisa? Why are you pedaling so fast?" Hanon inquired.

"Just wait, Hanon. I'll take us somewhere fun!" he told her.

He had planned to take her to the amusement park where they last had their date, but it was closed. Luckily, there was a festival around town. And it was free. As the blue haired couple got off the tandem bike, Nagisa was the first to grabbed Hanon's hand before pulling her in.

The boy tried many attempts to get Hanon out of her mood. Playing games, buying food, anything to lift her spirits. Very soon, Hanon started to smiled more.

 _'Nagisa... Thank you for cheering me up.'_ Hanon warmly thought.

"Come on!" he took her hand again and took her to their next location.

Going to the Ferris wheel, the couple sat opposite sides. However, as the wheel slowly turned, it started to get a bit awkward.

"So..." Nagisa started off. "What happened today that you had to go?"

"Oh, that's because..." Hanon trailed off, not knowing what to say.

She was back to thinking again, thinking about what Periwinkle had told her. Everything just seemed so overbearing. Nagisa frowned as he stood up so suddenly.

"Hanon!"

"W-What's the matter, Nagisa?" Hanon stuttered.

Placing a hand to his chest, he promised, "No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side if you need anything!"

"Nagisa... I'm happy to hear that." Hanon smiled.

"There's the Hanon I know." Nagisa laughed.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm always like this." she pouted.

The boy chuckled as he looked at the window, "Hanon, looked at the many stars out there."

She joined him as they looked at the glimmering lights in the night sky. It wasn't just the stars, but the colorful lights of the festivities.

"Waa, kirei!" Hanon exclaimed.

"Yeah." Nagisa agreed.

"Thank you, Nagisa. I'm really grateful that you took me here."

Suddenly, the two gazed into the other eyes. Closing their eyelids, the two lean in for a kiss. Immediately, the fireworks were launched into the sky, brightening the scenery. It only made the scene even more magical and enchanting. Once the fireworks were over and they've gotten off the Ferris wheel, the two ended their date and returned to the tandem bike.

* * *

After Nagisa dropped Hanon in front of the hotel, Hanon gave him a goodbye kiss before waving at him and heading inside. When she was greeted by her friends, she wasted no time in telling the girls everything that has happened. About Periwinkle's prophecy, Meru's mark, and her treasure was broken.

"So, the mirror is gone?" Lucia questioned.

"It was repaired, but the mirror now lost its blessings." Hanon answered.

"Hanon, would it be okay if I can borrow the mirror?" Seira asked.

"Well, the mirror disappeared. It won't return unless there is a crisis." Hanon replied.

"Oh, I see..." Seira sadly responded.

She was hoping that she could used the mirror to restore her kingdom and possibly find any Orange Mermaids. Lucia realized Seira's plans and comforted the girl. Hanon noticed too, but she turned to faced the Indigo Princess. She asked Noel if she was familiar with the three legendary treasure and if she can tell them more. Her response was that she knew about the treasures. However, it was getting late and everyone was getting tired.

"I afraid we'll have to discuss this at another time. I'm sorry." Noel regretfully apologized.

"No, no. It's fine." Hanon assured.

As the mermaids got ready for their bath in the bath house, Hanon didn't join the girls. She insisted in wanting to be by herself, taking a bath in her own room. Many thoughts and concern went in and out of her mind. What was she going to do with Nagisa? What will happen with the mirror? And who was that girl in her dream? This... Aqua Spirit?

 _'I should tell Lucia about her...'_ she thought.

When she was finished with her bath, Hanon dressed in her new aqua nightgown. Listening to her own advice, Hanon went to Lucia's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." she heard Lucia's voice from the other side.

Opening the door, Hanon was welcomed in by her friend. Wanting some privacy, she closed the door behind her before talking to her friend.

"Lucia..."

"What is it, Hanon?"

"I need to tell you something. Something I think you need to know." Hanon replied.

"Something I need to know?" Lucia repeated.

She nodded, "Remember a few days ago, Rina told us about a Green Spirit?"

"Hai."

"Well, in my dreams in the morning, I saw a girl who glowed an aqua light." Hanon admitted. "I think she could be an Aqua Spirit."

"Aqua Spirit?" Lucia questioned.

"Lucia, what does this mean?" Hanon asked.

"I honesty don't know, Hanon." the girl sadly answered. "But thank you for telling me. Now, I think you should go to bed."

"Why?"

"Because you have too much on your mind today." Lucia insisted as she pushed Hanon out of her room.

Once alone, Lucia let out a sigh. However, it wasn't an assuring one.

 _'A Green and Aqua Spirit? Why are they getting so close to Rina and Hanon? Is is possible that they... Are trying to communicate with us?'_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cold, snowy area of a town, footsteps can be heard. It was such a beautiful night out. Beautiful, but mournful. The conductor looked at the dead girl laying on the floor, joined with Kumi. There were matches scattered around her small body. The poor thing. She was once a sweet soul. With brown hair and eyes, dressed in tattered rags, she had nothing to protect her against the cold.

"This is our next Princess, Haru. This child." Kumi spoke. "What do you think?"

"Oh, how sad. A young girl's body laid frozen in repose. Burnt matches that showed her fleeting hope and life. Tell me, why did you asked me for revenge? Please, sing for me."

At his request, a mask formed in front of the child's face as she moved her lips to sing of her sad tale.

* * *

 **Just so you can remember, why was Hanon led to the Aqua Spirit when she was searching for Nagisa in her dreams? And could that have been a premonition? Hmm, I wonder if this has to do with the other spirits as well?**

 **Meru: I can't believe you, Pearl-sama!**

 **What?**

 **Meru: You left me off with a mysterious mark and a sad story about my father.**

 **Uh… You do know that the world have infinite possibilities, right?**

 **Meru: What? Really? So will there ever be a story where I am a secondary character and get my own chapter?**

 **Yes. Just go jump to RSBCS's story. He has what you want that I can't give right now (although, he has not finish it yet).**

 **Meru: Really! But how do I get there?  
**

 **Oh one moment *went off to get something and returns with a button***

 **Meru: Remember, mina-san, leave down in the reviews if you want more chapters and help me beat Pearl-sama. *giggles* Bye!**

 **Wha-! Well, enjoy the world that RSBCS made. Alright mina-san, let's get to concepts and the OCs, shall we?  
**

 **Concepts  
**

 **Mizu Princess \- The first Mizu Child and the human reincarnation of Princess Aurora. She unfortunately had The Little Mermaid's Curse which caused her descendants, the Mizu Children, to end in tragedy... Just like her past life when she failed at love.  
**

 **Umiko** - **Literally translate to Sea Child or Child of the Sea, but I think Umiko sounds more cooler, so I'll stick to the Japanese word. As explained in this chapter, an Umiko is the child between a human and a mermaid. The color of their Celestial Blade of the Sea depends on what kingdom their mothers were from. I will admit, Umiko is the middle of the new race. There are two others that can be stronger or weaker than Umikos, hence why they are in the middle. Pure 50/50 human and mermaid blood.**

 **Mirror of** **Bestowed Gifts \- One of the three legendary treasures. Each seven gifts reflects on the seven mermaid kingdoms and element. It was given to the Aqua Mermaids for safe keeping. Despite it's a blessing, it can also be a curse. Not all treasures are meant to be all good or all bad. Inspired and based off of one of the Imperial Regalia of Japan, the Yata no Kagami.**

 **Silver Sword of Taking \- Another of the three legendary treasures. The power of it is very destructive, but there is no specifics at the moment. It used to belong to the Panthalassa Clan, but an event happened that led the sword to be stolen. Inspired and based off of another Imperial Regalia of Japan, the ****Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.**

 **...**

 **Princess Aurora: I am a deceased Yellow Mermaid Princess who played the role of the first Little Mermaid, the version that the humans are used to. After my death, 300 years later, I reincarnated into a girl who grew close to Haruki. Can you guess who my reincarnated self is?**

 **Himori: You already know, but I'm Meru's mother. Because I never had a name in the anime/manga, Pearl gave me one.**

 **Periwinkle: I am the South Atlantic Ocean's Sea Oracle. I doubt that I'll return since I'm meant to be a one time character. But if you wished to know more about me, I'll gladly tell you since this is my last time in this story. I give out prophecy that concerns Princess Hanon or the future of the South Atlantic Mermaids.**

 **Aqua Spirit: There is no information on me sadly. However, because I have an aqua Celestial Blade, you can assume that I am an Umiko. But if you can figure out the tiny hints Pearl gives out throughout the chapter, I'm sure you can find more interesting facts about me.**

 **Mai (Updated): I did not appear in this chapter, but I can now confirm that I am an Umiko. And because my blade is pink, my mother was a pink mermaid.**

 **...**

 **Takumi: Was our retelling the best or what?**

 **Mikage: I know! I wonder if there was such history. Noel did mentioned that Princess Aurora was the first Little Mermaid, but not the original.**

 **Seira: Well, we know nothing of the original Little Mermaid, the one who supposed to have a happy ending.**

 ***Laughs* Yeah, your retelling was _definitely_ not _foreshadowing_... Or rather, *snicker* foreshadowing a _flashback_. **

**Remember everyone, if you want more Mermaid Melody stories, I recommend that you see Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Duo by RSBCS. His work is amazing and will leave you in awe. See you hopefully very soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Spooktacular Mayhem

**You didn't think that I'd not include a chapter on this spooky day of the year, did you? Happy Halloween. My treat for you is this chapter. But... Is it really a treat? Or is it a trick?**

 **I'm so excited about this story because we get to see more of the Green Spirit and the others. However, it seems that Rina isn't the only mermaid she can communicate to. A little note here, sorry if any part of this story seemed rushed. I wanted to update this chapter on this day, so there might be some possible grammar errors. If you see them, please tell me in the reviews. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Spooktacular Mayhem

As she started to sing, the scenery fades to the town where snow falls. The song was sad and completely depressing.

I was just a lonesome child, walking in the cold snow  
Why was I here you might asked? Well, it's because of him...

I was ridiculed, mocked for my bizarre claims  
The one whom I trust, the one I leaned on... He turned on me

Left with no support, I was tossed aside outside  
Wandering around, cold and shivering... I soon met with my end

Returning from the storytelling, the conductor mused, "So, after you were humiliated, that only one who you leaned on abandoned you. Nothing is sadder that being betrayed by someone you trust. Well, no matter. That can be easily fixed. Right, Kumi?"

"Yes, Haru~" Kumi smiled.

However, before Haruki could start the revenge, he suddenly felt ill. The doll was concerned as she called out his name many times. Worried, she took his hand and teleported him out of the third Princess' story, appearing in a different part of town. It looked like before, except there was no snow.

"Kumi... I don't feel well." Haruki respond wearily.

"It's because of them!" Kumi muttered in frustration.

"Them?"

"The other three Mermaid Princesses! Their arrival here must be preventing you from starting the revenge today!" Kumi explained in anger.

"What should we do, Kumi? I can't start the revenge like this." Haruki replied.

"We'll have to complete more revenge in order for you to get better again. But we can't right now!" Kumi sighed. "Haru, I'm afraid we'll have to stop for a while, until you regain enough strength to continue."

"Alright."

* * *

A month and a few days later... Haruki was strong enough to finished what he had started. Returning to town, he confronted the spirit of the third Princess.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, child." the conductor apologized.

"Let's not delay any further, shall we?" Kumi questioned.

"Agreed. Let the revenge start!"

Materializing the baton in his hand, Haruki begin to set the stage. The spirit looked at her traitor, sadness and anger filled her heart.

You who left me to die in the cold, I'll give you a taste of your own medicine  
Feel my angered as you burn from a single match stick!

The scenery faded as they returned to reality. The spirit of the child smiled for she can move on. She gave the conductor a piece of her essence before disappearing. The book appeared as it flipped to the page. The next letter glowed. So far, there were three stories that has been completed. Each resulted in three letters glowing. Four more stories to go and the letters will slowly formed a word. R-E-V...

Once the book fade away along with Haruki's baton, the doll turned towards him.

"Nee, Haru. Can you do me a favor?" Kumi questioned.

"And what might that favor be?" Haruki wondered.

"Will you be my dance partner today?"

"Yes, but why today?"

"Oh, Haru! It's because today is Halloween!" the doll smiled.

* * *

In a large house that is near the sea, there was a man with black spiky hair and grey eyes. He was dressed in his black suit to get ready for an oversea conducting. The man is known as Amagi Rihito. On his lap was a girl with short brown hair, dressed in white. She was tired after helping Rihito decorating the house in preparation for Halloween. Stirring up from the movement, the child rubbed her sleepy brown eyes open with one hand.

"Onii-sama?"

The man chuckled softly at his little sister, Amagi Michal. Despite it has only been around nine months, the girl already had the body of a three year old.

"Sorry if I woke you." Rihito spoke.

The child shook her head, "It's okay. Onii-sama, how long will you be gone?"

"I won't come back until later in the evening. Until then, I'll asked someone to watched over you while I'm gone." Rihito explained.

He took out the photo album and opened it to show many pictures of the new friends he made last year.

"Who will it be?" Michal asked curiously.

"A friend." Rihito answered nostalgically. "Well, she's more than a friend."

It has been a while since they last seen each other. After all, he was busy raising Michal and making sure that she lived comfortably in her new life. In the photo album, he pointed towards a picture of Lucia in a group photo. Michal stared at the picture intensely and out of curiosity.

She then questioned innocently. "Is she Onii-sama girlfriend?"

"No, no." he laughed. "She's the girlfriend of Kaito-kun."

"Kaito-niichan?"

A few times before, Kaito would visit Rihito and Michal. And during these visits, Michal grew fond of the young man, but not like lovers. She saw him like a brother... And the fact that he looked so much like Rihito.

"Yes. They were around your age before. So it was like I gained a brother and another sister."

"So they were my age one time in my old life?" she quizzed.

Of course, as the older brother, Rihito slowly would divulged more truth to Michal as time passed. Although, some details were omit. So far, she was aware of her past life, but was not informed about the Panthalassa Clan or the Mermaid Princesses.

She only knew that at one point in her past life, she was sad from loneliness. However, she had friends whom she never knew of. They saved her and she was reborn. Rihito would speak about the girls very often, much to the girl's delight. He had a reason for telling his sister some of the truth, hoping that one day, she would grow up without holding any possible grudge against Lucia.

While Michal was happy for her second chance of life, part of her felt guilty. Not once she ever had the chance to thanked them. Since then, she wanted to meet her other savior, already aware that Kaito had also saved her. Even if she doesn't remember, in her new life, she wanted to start over with happier memories with the two.

"Yes." Rhitio smiled. "Her name is Nanami Lucia."

"Yay!" Michal squealed excitedly. "I get to meet Lucia-oneechan!"

The child hugged her brother and repeatedly thanked him over and over again.

* * *

Later in the morning, the phone rang on the front desk of Pearl Peri. Seira was the one who picked it up.

Placing the phone near her eye, she responded, "Hello?"

"Ah, Seira-chan?" she heard Rihito's voice.

"Rihito-san?" Seira beamed. "How are you and Michal-chan? Is there something you need?"

"Yes. Can you get Lucia-chan for me?" Rihito requested.

"Hai!" she cheerful answered. "Please wait for a minute."

Rihito waited on the other end to hear the Orange Princess calling for her friend. He chuckled. Despite she was a lovely young girl, she still had her moments when she acted so adorable. He hoped that she also found someone special for her. Like Seira said, a minute have passed and the phone was picked up.

"Rihito-san?" came Lucia's voice.

"Hi Lucia-chan. Can I asked you a favor?" he questioned.

"A favor?" Lucia repeated.

"Yeah. I'll be going overseas for a concert today. Would it be okay if you can watch over Michal for me?"

"Yes, anything to repay for your help during our battle with Michel." Lucia answered. "But Rihito-san, what if Michal remembers?"

"Don't worry, Lucia-chan. I take full responsibility as her big brother. When the time is right, I'll tell her the entire truth." Rihito assured. "She'll understand one day. You don't have to worry."

"Okay. I trust you." Lucia replied. "I'll be there soon."

Hanging up the phone, Lucia prepared a few things before leaving the hotel. When she arrived at Amagi Residence, the door immediately open as Rihito came out, suit up for his concert.

"Lucia-chan, you're on time.'' he remarked.

"Anything to help you, Rihito-san." Lucia smiled.

"Michal is in her room." the man told her. "I'll see you later."

"See you later, Rihito-san."

* * *

Upon entering, Lucia was greeted by a happy Michal. The small child practically ran up to her and leaped into the Lucia's arms to wrapped her little arms around her.

"I get to meet you, Lucia-oneechan." she smiled.

Lucia smiled back as she place the girl down, "Hello, Michal. What do you want to do first?"

"I want to play with you!" Michal exclaimed.

"Okay." Lucia agreed.

"Yay! Yay!" the child cheered.

Throughout the afternoon, the girls played many games and activity. However, midway, Michal was getting tired. So, Lucia took the girl to her bedroom. Looking at the room, the girl noticed some changes. There were more stuff animals on the shelf and shells aligned on the window sill. Even the picture displayed a happy Michal with Rihito. Lucia smiled fondly as she tuck the girl in bed.

"Is there anything you want before you sleep, Michal?" Lucia asked.

"Hm..." the girl thought. "Can Onee-chan tell me a story?"

"A story?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what story do you want to hear?" Lucia questioned.

"Sometimes Onii-sama would tell me stories about mermaids." Michal answered.

"Mermaids?"

The child nods, "Yes! He told me that mermaids are pretty maidens of the sea and they sing so beautifully."

That brought a smile to Lucia's face, "Alright."

"Honto?!"

"Mm!"

Taking a deep breath, Lucia began, "Once upon a time..."

The girl told a story about a Mermaid Princess. Technically, because she was telling a story, she wouldn't be at risk in turning into bubbles. For extra precaution, she didn't mention the names. The mermaid once fell in love with a boy when she was young. Saving him from a shipwreck, she parted with her precious pearl as a promise that they'll see each other again. The two reunited years later and the disguised mermaid attempted to win his heart. It took time, but the two eventually found each other and happily become lovers.

However, Lucia paused midway, pondering if she should mention the second half. She cared for Michal, but was in deep thoughts.

"Lucia-oneechan?"

"Eh? Oh sorry, Michal." Lucia apologized for her spacing out. "I'm okay."

The girl tilt her head innocently, wondering what in the world could Lucia be thinking. However, she soon began to closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Lucia gently place the girl on her back and tucked her in again. Giving her a teddy bear, Lucia watched over the child affectionately. Wanting to leave the girl in peace, she left the room quietly.

* * *

However, when Lucia stepped into the living room, her body was feeling the sensations again as she collapsed to the floor. Suddenly, a figure of a girl appeared... Or rather, more like her reflection. As Lucia got up, she noticed that she was wearing a white dress and her hair was long and flowy. Was she in the form of a Sea Goddess? Turning her attention back to the girl, she started to make out the details.

The girl was wearing a pink dress. However, her face was covered with a masquerade mask with pink feathers, so Lucia cannot see her eyes.

"Who are you?" Lucia questioned.

Instead of answering, the girl smiled as she started to sing. Lucia instantly cried out. The song was very painful, filled with dark energy. Even though she wasn't singing the lyrics, she was still vocalizing the melody. Soon, six more voices joined the chorus, adding their voices. As a result, six more figures of a different theme color appeared around, their reflection on each mirror-like windows.

Suddenly, Lucia found herself in a void as the living room disappeared. Only the seven girls remained. They stepped out of the reflective surface, no longer being reflections. They were real... At least, to Lucia, they are. However, the Mermaid Princess cannot see their faces since all of their eyes were hidden behind the masks.

Ah... Ah... Ah...

Ah... Ah... Ah...

Ah... La la la la!

The girls were walking towards Lucia in a circle, arms wearily reaching out for her. Lucia was scared for she had no where to go. It was like being in a horror movie. Once the vocalizing stopped, all seven pairs of arms fell as all the girls' heads droop. It was almost like they were dead. Without warning, all seven girls floated away from Lucia. When they stopped after a few distance away, their bodies swing as if they were controlled by a puppeteer. Their girls faded away as seven doors appeared. Each door was a different color and decorated differently.

* * *

Upon getting near the first door, Lucia felt the seas' feelings. It was very disturbing and the sea didn't feel right. The first door she went to was the lilac one. The frame formed an arch and it was decorated with lavender flowers. Looking at the handle, Lucia could tell that it was locked. However, the moment she grip the handle, it became unlocked.

Upon entering, Lucia found herself inside someone's room. There was a single square shaped window. From the window, Lucia concluded that she was in a tower. The wind was blowing harshly, making the room rather chilly. Someone's diary opened as pages are being flipped from the wind. Going over to close the window, Lucia then turned her attention onto the diary. Picking the book up, she read its contents.

 _Entry 1_

 _After my abandonment, a kind old woman took me in and raised me. Strangely, she_  
 _kept me inside of this tower. I'm not sure how I'm suppose to feel. After what he did to_  
 _me. How could he do this to me?! I thought we could have been friends. I trusted_  
 _him and he broke my trust... And my heart. I can no longer trust anyone... Or men._

 _Entry 2_

 _I can't believe it! On my 15th year, I met a very strange man who was very_  
 _herbivorous. He was definitely older to be with me. However, something about_  
 _him seemed... Reassuring. He was very sweet and treated me kindly, almost_  
 _like a father. Hm, I wonder..._

Lucia reread the two entries. It told her a few things about the person who owns this diary. But one thing still left a question mark in her mind. Who's room is this? And who lives in this tower? Turning her attention onto a purple bed with a canopy on top, Lucia slowly made her way towards it. Pulling back the pink cloth aside, Lucia gasped in surprise.

There was a girl! Specifically, one of the girls who was vocalizing. The girl looked no older than 15. Her bangs are side swept to the left and she has lilac hair with two of her locks in front of her tied with long magenta ribbons in a criss cross fashion. Her hair was very long, covering the entire floor. On her head is a white and lilac flower tiara. The girl was wearing a light purple dress with a tint of white. Although... The lacing of her bodice was very loose, revealing a little bit of her.

Despite she had her mask on, she looked to be peacefully asleep. Wrapped around her like a blanket was a purple cloak that seemed to reach the floor if it was worn. In one of the girl's hand was a chess piece, a knight. She seemed to be dreaming contenting because she muttered something as she dreams.

"Father..."

Lucia smiled, however... She couldn't help, but feel like she should know her. Deciding to leave, Lucia left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Turning towards a different door, Lucia went to the indigo one. It was a similar frame, although, it was decorated with roses. Upon opening the door, the Mermaid Princess found herself in another tower. Could this room be related to the other one? Through this room's window, it was a peaceful night. However, it was too dark to see where she was going. Summoning the caduceus in her hands, she lit the room a bit to find a collapsed body. The sight gave Lucia a fright, but she soon calmed down.

Unlike the Purple Spirit, Lucia felt nostalgic upon seeing the Indigo Spirit. But one thing is clear in her mind, she never seen this girl before. So where was this sense of familiarity coming from? The girl was also 15 of age. She has beautiful long navy blue hair and her bangs mostly parted to the right. The girl was dressed in blue and white. Oddly enough, her lacing were green. How peculiar. Feeling pity for the girl, Lucia picked her up and carried her to a nearby bed. Thorns started to spur from the ground as if they were trying to protect the spirit.

It was until Lucia place her on the bed unharmed, did the thorns calmed and settled down. Suddenly, the Mermaid Princess heard the girl's thoughts. She wasn't sure if the spirit was talking to her or just wondering by herself in sleep.

 _"I wonder who my parents are..."_

"I don't know." Lucia answered.

 _"Will I ever get to meet them?"_

"I don't know." she repeated.

 _"I'm getting tired... I wonder where should I go..."_

Not knowing on what to do, Lucia left the girl to her slumber and closed the door.

* * *

Heading to the next room, she did not hesitant when she went straight towards the green door, decorated with four leaf clovers. Strangely, the door opened before she could reached the handle. As she went in, Lucia found herself in a field of clovers. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself.

 _'Who would be out here?'_ she wonders.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out.

After wandering around, the girl apparently reached a little area. It was almost like a little secret garden, near a castle. It was very cloudy, so there wasn't much light outside. A sudden chill in the air as the fog rolls in. A certain creak can be heard. Startled, Lucia turned to see a swing making the sound. Letting out a sigh of relief, she was suddenly taking by surprise when a voice spoke up.

"This is the first time someone entered my room."

Looking behind her, Lucia saw a girl of 14. Like all the other girls she encountered this far, this one was also wearing a mask, with the feathers being her themed color, green.

"You're... That girl Rina saw." Lucia replied. "She told me about you. You're a Green Spirit."

"Did she now?" the masked spirit giggled. "I didn't think she would."

"Who are you? And why are you talking with me?" Lucia questioned suspiciously.

"You _did_ entered my room. I'd figured you wanted to know a little hint about me." the girl answered. "As for who I am, I can't tell you. It's too early for you to know as the future Sea Goddess. Right, Lucia?"

"H-How do you know what I'll become?" Lucia was taken aback.

"Sara told you, didn't she? Your body is changing. Not only that, but your body is reacting as you see glimpses of the future." the girl reminded.

"Are you from the future?"

"I cannot confirm that to you." she sadly admit. "However, we've gone off topic enough... I'm pretty sure you want to know more about me."

Lucia remained silent, giving a nod. As the spirit disappears, she began to hear voices. They belonged to people whom she doesn't recognized.

 _"Poor child. She is cursed with something tragic."_

 _"Her curse is loneliness. Any attempts to befriend someone will only resulted in her suffering."_

The spirit appeared again, behind Lucia.

"Everything was a lie. There is no such thing as good luck." she spoke. "There can never be hope."

"What do you mean?" Lucia asked, turning around.

The girl didn't answer as she picked a four leaf clover. Upon her touch, the plant turned black and withered away from her fingers.

"I can never be around someone without bringing misery to them. Which means... There's certainly no way someone could come to love an accursed girl like me..."

Suddenly, thunder roared as a storm approached. Many of the clovers were destroyed as the Green Spirit disappeared once more. However, it seemed that she'll be gone for a while. As for the storm, Lucia was forced out of the room as the door slammed shut at her face.

* * *

Next was the aqua room. Lucia felt like she was inside of someone's personal room. Hanging on the wall, was a mirror. But it wasn't just any mirror.

"The Mirror of Bestowed Gifts!" she exclaimed. "Why is it doing here?"

However, upon further inspection, however, Lucia realized that this mirror was a fake! It looked like the treasure, but it was merely a replica of the real one. Though, upon touching the reflective surface, her reflection fades to show the image of the Aqua Spirit. Lucia knew of the spirit from Hanon, but this was the first time seeing her. Well, this was her first time seeing all of them. Back to the spirit. As Lucia watched, she noticed that some of the spirit's surroundings. The girl was either on a hill or mountain. She was soaked from the rain and was surrounded by seven ghostly figures. In her hands was the real treasure, except it was complete. And she was... Crying?

But soon, those seven ghostly figures faded away, leaving the girl by herself.

"Why? Why would you leave me?" the girl cried. "No, come back! Don't leave me all alone!"

Lucia couldn't help, but felt a sting in her heart. This girl obviously was close to those seven. For her to lose them was... Terribly sad. Leaving the room, Lucia made her way to the yellow door.

* * *

Unlike before, the mermaid felt like she was in a memory than inside a room. She was in a grassy field and in front of her were two cloaked figure. A girl with golden hair dressed in yellow and a boy with blonde hair in a yellow suit. The boy appears to be leaving the girl.

A voice came out of nowhere shouting, "Capture the Princess!"

"I promise I will come back for you..." he whispered to her before he ran.

"Wait! Don't go!" the girl pleaded.

"Hey! I some just ran! After them!" a voice shouted.

However, the boy seemed to have been morally wounded by a shot of an arrow. He collapsed and fallen over the cliff.

"NO!"

The girl, hiding herself in her cloak, was forced to fled.

As the memory fades away, Lucia was confused. She knew that the girl was the Yellow Spirit, however, the boy's face wasn't very visible. It was almost like she couldn't see him. Could those two been relatives to each other? For some bizarre reason, a thought came into her mind.

 _'Twins?'_

In a small beach house, Lucia took a peek at the window. Outside was the sea, however, the waves were rough. The door creaked open behind her as Lucia turned around. With nothing else for her to see, she had no choice, but to exit.

* * *

Once she got out, the yellow door slammed slut and faded away. There were only two more doors. The orange one and pink one. However, the orange door was already open. As if it was expecting her to enter. So she did. In the room, the first thing she felt was the boom from the thunder. It roared, frightening the girl. Strange enough, the sound didn't alarmed her that much. As she continued, she ended up outside. Unlike the other five rooms, she didn't see the Orange Spirit. The only thing she saw was a diary. Flipping through the pages, a sheet of paper fall out. Picking up and reading the paper, Lucia was perplexed as to why the note's handwriting matched Seira's.

 _Today was meant to be a day of blessings and jubilee. However, I feared a curse will befall on Serena_  
 _just like all the others. Unfortunately, I was right. Serena's curse was worse than I thought it was. She_  
 _had the curse that affected her voice and legs. She couldn't talk and her legs would cause her pain._  
 _Fearing for her safety, I sent her to Shizue. I hope that she can keep her safe. Oh, I worried that I may never_  
 _see her again for I have to join my friends at evil's greatest battle. However, time has diminished my powers_  
 _along with the others. We're not a strong as we used to be. Perhaps, one day, the new Princesses will_  
 _save the world just as we have._

At the bottom of the paper was a picture of a little girl. She has short coral orange hair and was wearing a fancy dress. In the picture, the girl was beaming so her eyes were closed. The child looked around four or five. As Lucia stared at the image, she wondered when was the photo taken. The year could have helped her figure things out better.

Knowing that the answers won't come to her easily, she decided to leave it at that and exit out of the orange door.

* * *

When the exit fades away, the last door opened. Going through the pink entrance, the first thing Lucia felt was this sense of insecurity and uneasiness. It runs so deep that it reached her heart.

 _'My heart is crying... It hurts. How can there be someone suffering so much?'_

So much sadness, it felt like she can sink in.

"You're just like me..." a voice spoke.

Upon hearing that remarked, Lucia looked up to see the Pink Spirit. The girl looked around 16. She has waist length, long blonde hair and pale pink lips. Of course, she was wearing a pastel pink dress. Like all the other spirits, she had on her mask. The girl smiled fondly at Lucia before turning around.

"Ano... What did you mean by that?" Lucia questioned.

Instead of answering, the girl apologized, "I'm sorry..."

When the spirit turned around, Lucia gasped at a gap of red staining her clothes. The girl then leaned backwards as she falls.

"No!"

Lucia ran, wanting to save her. Sadly, before Lucia could saved her, she was pulled out as the door slammed at her face. The last exit fades as strong winds swirled around her. She can hear many voices calling out to her.

"Help me!"

"Help me!"

"Help me!"

"Help me!"

"Help me!"

"Please!"

"Help!"

* * *

Lucia immediately woke in the living room. Confused at her surroundings and the fact that she's in her human form, the girl realized that all she had experienced was a dream.

"I must have dreamt all of that when I was unconscious." she concluded. "But those dreams felt so real..."

Another thing was also puzzling to her. The Pink Spirit. She wondered what did that all mean. There were the inactive spirits, three whom she didn't see directly, and two who were active. However, she didn't think too much of the first six spirits. Her mind was only focused on the last girl. Suddenly, a drop of water fell on her hand.

 _'Tears?'_ Lucia pondered. _'Why am I shedding tears for that girl?'_

Wiping the teardrops from her eyes, the girl got up and left the living room. She had to check on Michal. However, when she went to the girl's room, she was shocked to see the room empty! Michal was gone! To make matters worse, the doorbell rang. And who was behind the door? It was Rihito!

"Rihito-san! W-Why are you here?" Lucia questioned.

"Ah, the concert was postponed by the time I arrived. So I came back earlier." Rihito explained. When he noticed the girl's dismay, he asked, "Is something wrong, Lucia-chan?"

"Michal-chan is..." Lucia started.

She explained to Rihito about her sudden unconscious state and by the time she woke up, she found Michal's room empty. The two searched the house, wondering where the girl could have gone. Concluding that the child wasn't anywhere around the area, they came back to exchange information.

"She wasn't in the basement." Rihito replied.

"She wasn't at the fountain." Lucia answered. Dishearten, she looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry, Rihito-san."

Comforting the girl, Rihito assured, "Calm down, Lucia-chan. It wasn't your fault. Michal couldn't have wander far."

"But it was my fault-" Lucia got cut off.

"It wasn't your fault. Never think like that, okay? You are not to blame." Rihito reassured. "There can be two other places she could have gone."

"Where?" Lucia inquired.

"The beach or the park." he answered.

They decided to split up. Lucia will head to the beach while Rihito will searched the park.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michal was still asleep, carried by the tender arms of a spirit. She smiled warmly at the sleeping child. However, when she place the sleeping Michal on the bench, she frowned.

 _Earlier_ _when Lucia collapsed, she materialized. Although... Unlike when she'll taunted the Pink Princess in her dreams, the spirit simply glanced at her. Giving the fallen mermaid a few visions, she smiled, letting out a small, somewhat sadistic giggle._

 _"I look forward to my awaking, Princess. Soon, you'll meet me for real."_

 _The spirit, appearing more solid, walked past the unconscious girl without a care and entered the room where the sleeping child resides. Looking at the child endearingly, a thought came to her mind._

 _'So young... Yet, so unaware. So you are my sweet godmother.'_

 _She giggled, "Or rather will. What a pleasure in meeting you, even if you don't know me yet."_

 _With that note, she took the girl and left the Amagi Residence._

And that's how they ended up in the park.

"Everything is going according to plan..." the spirit mused as she stroked the child's hair. "Until we meet again, farewell... Michal."

Losing her physical form, the spirit faded away. The moment she disappeared, Michal woke up from her nap. Rubbing her eyes, the child was perplexed as to why she was waking up in the park.

"Lucia-oneechan? Where are you?" she questioned.

When she wasn't going to get a response, the girl tried to get off the bench. Sadly, she fell and scraped her knee, crying in pain and worry. At that time, Tsukiyo had arrived at the park. Because of the little stunt she pulled on that Sunday, Eris wanted to give her a "time out". That time out is that she has to wander around in the human world and was not allowed to take part in a few missions. A time out that she didn't mind, but that brings the question. What will she do during the time out?

That's when she decided to go to the park to find a little girl crying alone. Apparently, she looked lost. Many people dressed in their costume passed by. Some looked at her with pity, but didn't offer help.

 _'How native. For you to think someone will help just because they can hear your cries of sorrow.'_ the spirit thought bitterly. _'I guess I have no choice since you once remind me of myself in my younger years...'_

She approached the girl as the child looked up at her. Placing her on the bench, Tsukiyo began to examined her knee. Placing her hand over the girl's scraped wound, the spirit used her powers to heal the injury.

"Waa, thank you Onee-chan!" Michal beamed in awe. "Onee-chan?"

Understanding that she was questioning on her non-responsiveness, Tsukiyo pointed to her throat, indicating that she can't talk. The child quickly understood and simply smiled at her. However, when the spirit was about to leave, Michal tugged on her kimono, not wanting her to leave so abruptly. So, the spirit hanged around with the little girl, stuck at "babysitting" until someone who knows her arrive.

Although, she didn't really mind watching over her. Rubbing Michal's back, the child returned to her nap.

 _'This little one is sweet. Her life is a fresh start. If only the same could have happened with me...'_

She closed her eyes to remember that time. That day when her life was ruined.

* * *

 _In a noble house, there once lived a bright, cheerful girl. She had a doting father and a beautiful mother. However, when the father died, the mother drowned herself in grief. She started to drink more and going out during the day, returning home very late at night. Gradually over time, the girl's mother eventually changed. It was as if she was a different person. Neglected, the girl's only friend as her butler._

 _On the day of her 15th birthday, her life was going to take a turn._

 _"Milady, your mother wishes to speak with you."_

 _Obeying, the girl went to her mother's office. Upon seeing her daughter, the noble woman smiled._

 _"Ahh, Tsukiyo. Be happy dear child. I have a present for your 15th birthday. I have just found the perfect man to be your new father, Spiro Zephyr. Isn't it amazing?! I mean you're going to have a father!"_

 _"Oh..." Tsukiyo trailed off. "Mother, if I'm free to voiced my opinion, but-"_

 _The woman sighed, "Child! Don't call me mother in times like this!"_

 _"Sorry, but... I don't want this man to be my father. I don't even know him."_

 _"Why not? Oh well, it doesn't matter if you agree or not. Hun, come in." her mother called out._

 _A man came into the room. He had black hair and brown eyes. A smirk was all on his face. The man was dressed in very fine clothes. Just looking at him gave the girl bad vibes. Shuddering and not liking the sight of the stranger, Tsukiyo turned to her mother._

 _"M-Mother? Who is this?"_

 _"This is your new father... Or will be." Lady Lilith corrected._

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsukiyo. Normally, I'd be a stranger to you, but no more shall you addressed me as Gregory Iason, but Father instead. We're going to be one happy family." the man insisted. "I shall have it that you live a more suitable life away from those dirty peasants. You shall live in luxury."_

 _The man was grinning and was about to place a hand on her._

 _'Live a suitable life? Away from my friends? Being a simple pawn of the family?' the poor girl thought._

 _"No!" she yelled, pushing the man aside._

 _"Tsukiyo! It's unladylike to push your new father!" Lilith stood up from her seat._

 _Gregory grabbed the girl's wrist, being forceful, "It would be wise to listen to your mother. Apologize."_

 _"Never." the girl denied. "You may think that you are a replacement to my family, but you'll never be my father!"_

 _Breaking away from the man's grip, she turned to run out of the room, slamming the door as she exits._

 _"Such an insolent child. Gregory, I'm sorry for her awfully rude behavior." Lilith responded._

 _The man went back to his good posture before answering, "No matter. I'll just have to show her some discipline."_

 _"Please, don't trouble yourself, dear. I'll take care of her..." Lilith scowled._

* * *

Snapping out of her terrible memory, the spirit looked down to see Michal awoke. She smiled as she took out her locket to let the child see. Soft music played when the locket was opened.

"What a pretty music! Nee... Onee-chan, can I see it?" the girl questioned. Tsukiyo nodded as she allowed the child to take a closer look. After examining the necklace, Michal sighed, "It's so pretty. If only I could have one..."

The spirit, not wanting the girl to feel crestfallen, blow gently to form an ice crystal teardrop in her hand. Walking over to the fountain, she crystallized the water droplets, manipulating them and linking the chains to the ice crystal until it formed a necklace. Turning back to the child, she gave her a little gift.

 _'I hoped you like it.'_ she thought, putting the necklace around Michal's neck.

"Ah, arigatō, Onee-chan!" she smiled.

"Michal!" a voice called out.

"Ah, Onii-sama." the girl turned to see her big brother running towards her.

"Michal, I was so worried!" Rihito exclaimed, taking Michal's hand. Addressing towards the spirit, he added, "Thank you for looking after her. Come, let's go home."

"Mm!" Michal agreed. Turning towards Tsukiyo as she walked away, she waved, "Bye-bye, Onee-chan!"

Tsukiyo smiled as she waved back. Once she saw the siblings gone, she frowned as she disappeared. Taking his little sister home, Rihito eventually met with Lucia. Upon seeing Michal well, the girl stood up.

"Michal! Where did you go?!"

"I found her at the park." Rihito answered.

Getting down to the child's level, Lucia told her, "Don't scare me like that again. Okay, Michal?"

"Okay." Michal replied.

"Michal... Where did you get this necklace?" Lucia asked.

"From Onee-chan."

"Onee-chan?"

"Mm! She's a very nice lady. She had a pretty umbrella with her." the girl explained.

"Umbrella?" Lucia wondered.

"Yeah."

This newly learned information worried the Pink Mermaid Princess. Could it have been possible that Tsukiyo had taken Michal when she was unconscious? The thought concerns her. If Michal was getting too close to the spirit, that would only be a problem for her and her friends. After saying goodbye to Rihito and Michal, Lucia returned Pearl Peri to help decorate the hotel for the spooky event.

* * *

On her throne, Eris was thinking hard. She had heard that the other Mermaid Princesses have arrived to Japan. All seven of them have gathered. That would be troublesome for her... And to Haruki and Kumi. She needs the two to complete the Revenge Circle in order for major chaos to spread. Believing that she'll have to take great measures, the powerful spirit retreated to her own room. Alone, she went to opened her own box. There were four boxes, but the one in her possession was the real deal. One that contained the most fearsome Soulless inside. Opening her Pandora's box, Eris released a powerful Soulless as it came out of its imprisonment.

The Soulless was feminine, looking ghostly white. It had a beautiful body and long hair. But don't underestimate the spirit's appearance or beautiful face... For it can be very dangerous. Seeing the Soulless, Eris smiled.

"Go!" she command it.

The Soulless wailed and screeched as it went on its way, going through walls and out of the castle.

* * *

After finishing the decorations, Lucia retired to her room. Alone, the girl pulled out her costume and started working on it. It was until during the evening that she was close on finishing. That is... Until Hanon came bursting into her room without her permission.

"Hanon! Whatever happened to knock before you enter?!" Lucia demanded.

"Gomen, Lucia, but look!" Hanon exclaimed as she showed her an envelope.

Lucia took it from her hands to pull out an invitation. Reading the letter out loud, the invitation said:

To the residence of Pearl Peri, you are invited to attend a Halloween Party at 8 o'clock. The event will end at midnight. Please wear a costume and show the people your tickets.  
There are three pink tickets. Each person can bring a total of three guests with them so long they have a blue ticket with them. These tickets are the only way you can enter to  
the party. Adults and children can come and go as they wished. There will be food and games. We hope to see you there.

"So we can bring a total of three guest for each pink ticket?" the girl wanted to be sure.

"Yeah. You, me, and Rina will have the pink tickets. We each can take three people along with us." Hanon answered.

"Let's see... I'll take Kaito, Seira, and Takumi-kun..." Lucia trailed off.

"I'll take Nagisa, Coco, and Mikage-chan." Hanon replied.

"And I'll take Masahiro, Noel, and Karen." Rina finished.

"Rina! When did you get here?" Lucia questioned.

"Just now. I overheard you reading the invitation." Rina answered. "So, a Halloween party, huh?"

"What will you be dressing up, Rina?" Hanon asked.

"It's a secret." Rina winked.

"But what about Coco, Noel, and Karen? They only got here recently. Despite it has been a month and a few days, they won't have a costume ready in time." Lucia pointed out.

"Don't worry about it. I told them ahead of time and explained about Halloween." Rina assured. "They should have their costumes in time."

* * *

Around seven, everyone went down to the living room to see their friends with their costumes in their hands. Even the guests came so everyone can go to the party together at the same time. There was a curtain that stretched all the way to the stairs so everyone can change and make their appearance. With props set and everything else, it almost seemed like a fashion show. The first to go were the girls in the following order: Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, Karen, Noel, Coco, and Mikage. The boys would go after in their respective order: Kaito, Nagisa, Masahiro, and Takumi.

While everyone waited for Lucia to finished changing, Seira introduced her two new friends, Takumi and Mikage.

"I'm Sterling Takumi." the boy introduce.

"And I'm Tsukiko Mikage." the girl smiled.

Although, when she saw the Yellow Mermaid Princess, the girl frowned. Once Coco noticed that Mikage was frowning at her, she became puzzled. They just stood where they were, staring at each other. The reason why? Well, Mikage could feel _her_ essence. The essence of her ancestor, the Mizu Princess, Kumiko, in Coco. It's quite possible that they might even share a resemblance, but she wouldn't know since she never seen her ancestor. Coco was also stunned because she can feel Mikage's aura. It felt very much like her own, except more human and less mermaid.

 _'Could she be a Mizu Child? A descendant of the human reincarnation of the Yellow Mermaid Princess, Aurora?'_

 _'Is she the current Yellow Princess that branched off from all those succession after Princess Aurora?'_

"Coco? Mikage?" Seira questioned worriedly, snapping the two from their thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh! No." Mikage shook her head.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." Coco apologized.

"I'm ready!" Lucia's voice exclaimed.

Everyone turned their attention as the pink curtains were pulled aside to reveal Lucia. She was dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, wearing a blue dress with a white apron and black shoes. Her stockings were striped with white and blue. On her head was a black ribbon tied in a bow.

"Heh... It kinda suits you." Hanon remarked.

"Why thank you, Hanon." Lucia took it as a compliment.

"Because you can sometime be weird and crazy." Hanon finished.

"What? Take that back!" Lucia yelled, chasing Hanon around the room.

"Eh-heh." Hanon giggled as she dart into the curtains, going up the stairs to change.

"Geez... That Hanon!" Lucia pouted.

A few minutes later, the Aqua Mermaid Princess came through the curtains in her costume. She was dressed as a princess, wearing a two layered blue ball gown that reached her ankles and a silver tiara on her head. The first layer of the skirt was white with the second layer on top being light blue. Her feet were adorned with blue glittery shoes.

"I'm going to be a Princess this Halloween." Hanon winked.

"You looked beautiful." Nagisa comments as his girlfriend blushed.

"W-What are you talking about, dummy?"

As Hanon stepped out of the stage, Rina stepped forward. The green haired girl came out looking like a witch! Wearing a green dress that reached passed her knees with some yellow trimming, black leggings, and green slippers. On her head was a pointed green hat with a yellow sash. In one of her hands was a broom.

Winking, the girl remarked, "I'll make sure to cast a hex on all of you tonight."

"Ooh... Spooky." Kaito jokingly respond.

"Shut up." Rina smiled.

Noel and Karen got into the stage, being twins of course. They were dressed as the twin dolls, Hortense and Violette, from the fifth album, Roman, from the band Sound Horizon. Their clothes were a Gothic Lolita style, with minor differences. Noel was dressed like Hortense, wearing a ruffled white blouse, dark midnight blue jacket, sapphire flared skirt, black stockings and boots. There was a black Lolita headband with a blue ribbon on her head. On her left cheek, Noel had makeup to resemble the sun. Karen's costume as Violette was the same as Noel's, but purple. Ruffled white blouse, dark purple jacket, lavender flared skirt, black stockings and boots, and a black Lolita headband with a purple ribbon on her head. She had makeup that looked like the moon on the right side of her cheek.

"Wow, I'm impress, but let's continue." Masahiro told the twins. "We have a party to get to, remember?"

"Oui, Monsieur." the twins answered, giggling as they allowed Coco to enter the stage.  
[Yes, Sir]

The Yellow Mermaid Princess was dressed as an angel. Her outfit consists of a white flowing dress that barely reached the floor. There was a bow with trailing ribbons at the back. She has on lacy gloves and white boots. A white halo was above her head and in her hands was a small golden harp. The wings on her back was small so there wouldn't be problems in getting in or out of the doorway. Lastly, Coco had a white masquerade mask on her face with some gold detailing.

"Whoa, Coco! You look amazing!" Karen remarked.

"She's right." Noel agreed. "You truly are an angel."

The girl giggled, "Thank you both."

Because there was only 30 minutes before the party started, the remaining people who haven't shown off their costume were put into groups. The next one up were the children. Seira was dressed as a fairy, wearing an orange dress with the skirt resembling long flower petals overlapping the faded yellow layer beneath. In her head was an orange and yellow flower crown with a few pink beading. On her back was her wings that looked transparent.

Mikage dressed up like a cupid, wearing a pink dress that has heart themes all over it. Covered with trim and frills, red and white hearts were decorated throughout the dress. She had her hair styled in a bun on top, secured by a light pink ribbon. In her hands was a pink bow and a red arrow with the tip being a heart. Even her face had some hearts, specifically her lips and her right cheek.

Takumi was dressed as a cat, wearing black cat ears with the inside being a shade of blue. No one knows about it, but the boy was a cat lover. His favorite are black cats since he thinks they're cool. Plus, fun fact, it's believed that black cats bring good luck in Japan. Hence, why he was wearing dark colors. From shirt to pants to boots. Even his gloves. However, it wouldn't really suit him to just wear one color. That's why he detailed the sides and the front of his costume with blue glow in the dark paint. And boy, was he enjoying his costume.

"You three look spectacular!" Hanon comments.

The children smiled and got off the stage for the boys to enter. Kaito's costume was completely demonic... Literally. He was wearing spiral horns on his head and had bat-like wings strapped to his back. His entire outfit consist of a white shirt and grey pants. Over all of that was a long dull trench coat that was a mixed color of red, orange, and brown.

Nagisa was literally Hanon's knight. Completely hidden in armor with a blue feather on the top of the helmet. On his belt was a cosplay sword. There were some intricate details on the silver armor, which made the costume looked elaborate. However, there was a slight malfunction with costume. With the visor in front of his face, the boy couldn't really see where he was going. He quickly got off the stage as Hanon helped fix that minor mistake.

Lastly was Masahiro, who was the captain of the ship. That's right. For this Halloween, he's all suit up as a pirate. His costume consist of a dark green long coat over a white shirt with a green vest. He had on black pants and boots. Where his right hand should be was a hook. Taking off his glasses, Masahiro put on an eye patch over his right eye and a captain's hat on his head.

After the boys finished showing off their costumes, the twelve of them left the hotel for the party.

* * *

At the spooky mansion, the location where the party was, the twelve guests showed their tickets and entered. The interior of the mansion was dark and gloomy, filled with old portraits. There was a few band instruments set up on the stage as the owners are waiting for the conductor to arrived.

Everyone eventually scattered to do their own thing, unaware that a Soulless was lurking close by. Before the music started, Lucia felt someone tapping her shoulders. Turning around, she saw Rihito! He was in his suit, but it was a more scary version of what he usually wears.

"Rihito-san!" she exclaimed.

"I see you're invited to the party, Lucia-chan. You too, Kaito-kun." Rihito smiled.

"H-Hai!"

"That's good." Rihito replied. "Michal is here too."

Calling for his sister, Michal came running to him, dressed in white with tiny wings on her back.

"Kaito-niichan! Lucia-oneechan!" she smiled, clinging onto the couple.

"It's nice to see you again, Michal." Kaito patted the girl on her head.

"Let's go play!" the child suggest.

Agreeing, the couple was about to take her outside when Lucia stopped.

"What about you, Rihito-san?"

"Oh, I can't. Those band members over there need their conductor." the man insisted.

"Okay, see you later, Rihito-san." Lucia replied as she followed her boyfriend and Michal.

* * *

Playing outside the garden, Michal was playing a game of tag. Unfortunately, near by was the Soulless. Its glowing red eyes stared at the child. Floating to a far distance, the creature started to attack, wailing very loudly. Its screech was so painful and obnoxious that it cause part of the structure of the building to collapsed, falling straight above where Michal was.

"Michal!" Kaito warned as he ran.

"Huh?" Michal looked up to freeze in place, too scared to move.

She braced herself, closing her eyes, ready for the debris to crush her when... Nothing happened. Taking a chance, she slowly opened her eyes to see that she was saved. However, she wasn't in Kaito's arm, but Tsukiyo's. Relieved, but too shaken up, the girl fainted.

 _'Such a pitiful child.'_ the spirit sighed as she landed.

"Let her go!" Kaito yelled.

Tsukiyo had planned to give the child back, but then the Soulless attacked. The wails and screams made the Panthalassan groaned as he tried to block the destructive sound from his eardrums. It was like his ears were being pierced.

"Lucia!" Rina called out as she and the other mermaids came running to join her.

"Everyone." Lucia smiled.

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Mizuiro Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Purple Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Aiiro Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Yellow Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Orange Pearl Voice!~**

"Pichi Pichi Pitch Live Start!" the girls started to sing Legend of Mermaid.

 _Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_  
 _Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII_  
 _Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

However, no where in finishing their song, the Soulless attacked, causing the girls to scatter. Crying out, the creature sent a blast against the mansion, causing more rubble to fall. The Mermaid Princesses were busy trying to find cover that they didn't even have time to think, acting only on impulse.

The Soulless realized that and decided to make it harder for them to run. Making vines sprout out of the ground, the plants caught Seira, hindering her from moving. With the girl trapped, the Soulless proceed as it caused more collapsed structure to fall. And unfortunately, they were heading straight down towards the Orange Mermaid Princess!

"Seira!" Lucia cried, running out of her hiding place.

"Lucia!" the girls exclaimed as Kaito also ran to his girlfriend's side.

By the time Lucia and Kaito reached Seira, it was too late for them to leave. They were mere moment from being buried! However... When Lucia opened her eyes and looked up, she smiled.

"Hippo!"

"I'm glad I made it in time." the Hippocampus sighed in relief. "Hurry and sing!"

"But we can't, Hippo!" Hanon replied.

"This Soulless is not affected by our singing!" Rina explained.

Just when everything seemed hopeless, a voice spoke inside Lucia's mind. However, unlike the voice that she usually heard, this one was soft and assuring.

 _"Don't worry, Lucia. Tsukiyo will help."_

"Eh?"

But just like the voice had told her, the Snow Spirit had already started to preformed her magic. With her free hand, she created large ice crystals, sending her magic towards the Soulless. It continued to screeched more until it couldn't any longer.

 _'It's time for you to be silenced.'_

With the final touch, the Soulless was frozen. Summoning her umbrella, Tsukiyo float above her frozen target and tapped the tip of her parasol against the ice, braking the sculpture as the Soulless incinerated. Landing gracefully onto the land, the spirit then turned towards Lucia and handed Michal over before disappearing. The other mermaids joined her.

"I thought she was our enemy. Why did she saved us?" Karen asked.

"That's right..." Noel trailed off.

The girls wondered, but couldn't think of anything. So they ended their thoughts there and decide to return to the mansion, reverting back to their human forms in the process. Coco was the last to leave, but before she could reached the doors, she heard a sound. Startled, she turned to looked behind her. There was nothing. Brushing away her worries, the Yellow Princess joined her friends inside.

Little did she knew, there was someone hiding in the bushes. Haruki was confused. When he saw that flash of white, he was certain that he could almost recall something. But what was it?

 _'That girl... Why is she...'_ the conductor lost his train of thoughts.

Seeing the white feather landing next to him, he just frowned more as he picked it up. He made a promise. But what was it? Keeping the white feather close to him, Haruki left the mansion as he resumed on his task.

* * *

Back inside the party, Lucia was looking for Rihito until she found him. Going up to the man, she made a request from him. When asked what was the request, she explained that her friends wished to go camping around Thanksgiving. Unfortunately, they're not old enough to drive. Rihito eventually figured it out. Because he was someone Lucia can trust, she figured that he wouldn't mind in taking her and her friends to their destination.

"Sure, I don't mind." Rihito agreed.

"Honto?" Lucia asked. When he nods in confirmation, she expressed her gratitude, "Thank you so much, Rihito-san!"

Meanwhile, Hanon wanted to asked Noel about the three treasures. Unfortunately, she had to leave the party early along with Lucia and Rina, so they can pack early for the trip.

The clever girl realized this and offered, "How about this, Hanon? When you, Lucia, and Rina return from camping, I'll tell you what I know."

Liking the idea of the offer, Hanon agreed, "Okay."

"That's great. Besides, I still need to gather more information before I can share anyway." Noel replied.

With that out of the way, everyone partied while a few guests left early.

* * *

 **First thing first, I should probably have told you this (and not assumed that you knew it), but all the places that Haruki went are inside the book. Or rather, he has to find the place where each Dead Princesses resides in current time and used the book to actually pin point their location in order to speak to them and give them their revenge. It's sorta like a different dimension, similar to Mikeru's/Michel's. That's why during each song and revenge, it would say "the scene changed" or "brought back to reality". Each girls' death caused their story to halt. Completing their revenge will finished their story.  
**

 **The 3rd Princess didn't have an actual song since I couldn't find the right one in time.**

 **We have our first alias! Though, I'm pretty sure we'll have more in the future. I like for you to keep on speculating on who is who. Where the ? is a person's real name. The alias is after the slash. Anyway, onto the characters.  
**

 **Concepts**

 **Pandora's box** **-** **There are four boxes, but the one that Eris has is a big threat. It was first introduced in chapter five, but wasn't refereed to Pandora's box until now. The box in Eris' room is more bigger and contains dangerous Soulless.**

 **...**

 **The Voice: I was first introduce in the second chapter as an unknown voice who spoke to Lucia. Pearl forgot to mention me. And I cannot wait once I wake from my ancient slumber. Ufufufu...  
**

 **Kimiko (Updated): As revealed by Mikage, my descendant, I am the direct reincarnation of the first Little Mermaid Princess. Princess Aurora was my past life. If you remembered in the chapter I was first introduce, I'm pretty sure you can draw the lines based on the previous chapter when the girls had their discussion.  
**

 **Pink Spirit: I'm afraid there isn't enough information in this chapter for you to know. Gomen.  
**

 **?/Serena: I'm afraid you only know me as the Orange Spirit and my alias. Although, I guess that's better than calling me the "Orange Spirit".  
**

 **Yellow Spirit: There isn't enough information about me yet.  
**

 **Aqua Spirit (Updated): You see me again. As you read, my seven friends are no longer with me...  
**

 **Green Spirit (Updated): It is revealed that I'm cursed with loneliness. However, can you guess who I am?  
**

 **Indigo Spirit: There is not enough information on me yet. Although, my origins is based off a fairy tale character.  
**

 **Purple Spirit: There is not enough information on me for you to speculate, but like the Indigo Spirit, I'm also based on a certain fairy tale character.  
**

 **Lilith: Tsukiyo's mother. She was once a good mother until her first husband's death affected her.**

 **Gregory: Tsukiyo's stepfather. No need for information, he's a creep.  
**

 **Shizue: There is no information on me.**

 **Soulless 3: I should mention this before, but despite whether the Soulless looked female or man, they are actually genderless. Which is why I mostly refer them as "it". The reason why is because every Soulless can appear human or monstrous. Because they lack souls, I'd figure that they shouldn't have gender since it's unknown. Anyway, Soulless number three is based on the Irish folklore Banshee. A fairy or female spirits who cries and wails, mourning for those who will come to their untimely end.  
**

 **...**

 **Note, in the Purple Spirit's diary, the Japanese term she used "herbivore man" means that a man or men have no interest in marriage or finding a girlfriend. I'm not sure if that applies to a man who have wed but have no romantic feeling towards another woman or girl. Then again, the Purple Spirit might not know if the man she met was married or not.**

 **Remember to leave a review. Happy Halloween!**


	11. Chapter 11: Four Words of a Charm

**A new change in scheduled when it comes to updating chapters. The weekends are not going to be the best time for updating chapters anymore, so Mondays or Fridays might be the new days that I'm considering to update. Just to let you know.**

 **We have another Rina Chapter! I'm so excited! Especially when we will be seeing more of the Green Spirit! This will probably be the last time we'll see her in a while... Sadly though, she is possibly one of my favorite OCs. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Four Words of a Charm

On the first Saturday of November, Masahiro was at home, cleaning out the attic. Every once in a while, he would go into the attic and clean to make more space for old stuff. Plus, sometimes... He would find some pretty interesting things. As he cleaned, a spirit appeared behind him. Upon seeing the man by himself, the cloaked Green Spirit wondered.

 _'Why did I came here? Perhaps it's because I wanted to see her again.'_ another thought came into the girl's mind. _'Murasaki...'_

Before she faded away, she caused some stacked of boxes to fall, startling the young man. Coughing from the old dust, Masahiro didn't understand what had happened. How did those boxes fall? Although, he was happy that they did. The young man discovered two items, a journal and a small jewelry box. Opening the old journal first, Masahiro saw many pages of writing. Turning towards the box was a jewelry, a four leaf clover necklace. Grabbing the two items, Masahiro headed towards the exit. Descending downstairs, he met with his mother, Hamasaki Naomi, who was cleaning in the kitchen.

Naomi has mid length green hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and a green skirt with fuzzy slippers on her feet. She was still young despite her age, being 34. Although, many stories revolved around the Hamasakis for having the blood of a mermaid and human in them, possibly aging them slowly in physically appearance. Upon seeing her son, she took off her apron and joined him in the dining room.

"Masahiro, did you found something in the attic? You came down earlier than you usually do." his mother asked.

"Yeah, I found these two." he showed her the journal and the box. "Mom, can you tell me more about them?"

"Of course." she smiled.

First, the journal. Apparently, it was more of a diary. It once belonged to his ancestor, the one who was saved by the legendary mermaid. Inside was all of his notes and feelings towards that mermaid. Although some of the writing has slowly faded over time, it was still readable.

"Is that so? You must have kept it in good condition." Masahiro replied.

"That's not true. My family just kept it safe. Even if it has become a legend, we always keep things that belongs to our family members safe." Noami answered.

The second she gave explanation on was the four leaf clover necklace. It appeared that it was given to his ancestor by the mermaid. It once belonged to her and she gave it to him for safe keeping. As Masahiro stared at the necklace, he felt that it would make a perfect gift for Rina. So he set off to meet her.

"I'll see you later, Mom." he replied.

"Wait, Masahiro." she called out to him.

"Yes, Mom?"

"If you have a chance, maybe you can bring your girlfriend over sometime?" Naomi suggested. "I'd love to meet the girl you catch your heart."

"Of course, Mom." Masahiro smiled as he stood at the doorway. "See you."

* * *

At the beach, Masahiro was making his way to the hotel. That was when he heard a splash. Looking towards the water, he can see a figure with green hair. The first thing that popped in his mind was Rina.

 _'What could she be thinking?!'_ he wondered as he ran to the cliff and dove off it.

The young man followed the girl who looked like Rina to the sea. Why would she dived into the water like that? Focusing on saving her, he didn't noticed her green tail. The only thought he have was that she couldn't swim. However, when they were swimming deep into the sea, Masahiro began to realized that the girl wasn't Rina, but the Green Mermaid! Unfortunately, he accidentally opened his mouth in awe, only to quickly closed them after remembering that he was in the water. He couldn't believe it. This was the second time he saw her.

Meanwhile, Rina thought she heard something, so she turned her head slowly to see what was behind her. Her green eyes widen in shock when she saw Masahiro right behind her!

"Masahiro!" she gasped.

Immediately, Masahiro was losing oxygen and was starting to drown. Taking his hand, she swim up to the surface at full speed, trying to lead him away from the sea. However, she began to noticed that he was struggling, losing oxygen really fast! Looking upward, Rina figured that she won't have time to bring him to the surface. Grabbing him by his collar, she pulled him towards her lips and gave him a breath of fresh air through a kiss. A literally kiss of life. No matter how rash it seemed, she couldn't contain her blush as she breathe air slowly into him.

Masahiro was in shocked for the mermaid to kiss him so suddenly, even if she intended to save his life. Although, he couldn't help, but think that the kiss was very familiar. He closed his eyes before passing out, leaning his head against the mermaid's chest. Unfortunately, his falling into unconsciousness caused him to drop his box. How it managed to fall from his pocket, no one knows. As Rina swim upwards at a fast speed, the box continued to drift further deep into the ocean. It opened as the necklace fell out. It was shining in the sea as it fall into someone's hands.

"Well, what do we have here?" Perseus smirked as he looked up to see Rina from the distance. "This must belong to her."

* * *

After placing her lover on dry land, Rina quickly transformed back into her human form before waking him up.

"Masahiro. Masahiro!" she shook him.

He stirred as he slowly opened his eyes to see his girlfriend, "Rina?"

"Thank goodness. When I saw you laying on the beach, I was worried." Rina replied.

"Where is that mermaid?" Masahiro sat up.

"Mermaid? There wasn't anyone else besides you." the girl lied.

Confused, Masahiro just sat there for a few minutes until he decided to not press onto the matter. Maybe after he nearly drowned, the mermaid saved him and left. That's when Rina found him and woke him up. It's the only explanation to support her claim. Or maybe his desire to see the mermaid again caused him to dream of her subconsciously. Oh well.

"Anyway... There's something I want to give you, Rina."

"Me?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket." Masahiro dug into his pocket to panic when he searched frantically. "Oh no, I lost it!"

"Lost what?" Rina became confused.

"Er... I've lost something important, but how was that possible? Unless... It somehow drifted into the sea!" Masahiro replied.

"Calm down, Masahiro. What did you lost? Maybe my friends and I can help." Rina offered.

"You'd do that?" he asked when she nods. "I thank you for the offer, Rina, but I can't tell you what I'm looking for."

"What? Why not?"

"I cannot say."

"Okay..." Rina trailed off, not knowing how to get pass this dilemma.

Confused, but determined, Rina promised Masahiro that she'll help him recover what he has lost. Returning to the hotel, she told her friends about the problem. Of course, they all agreed to help and searched the ocean. However, because they didn't know what they were suppose to be searching for, the search didn't turn out so well.

In the end, they couldn't find whatever they were suppose to look for after searching all evening. Deciding to rest for today, the girls came empty handed. Rina went to Masahiro to report that they couldn't find whatever he was looking for. The man was disappointed, but he didn't blame Rina since it was his fault.

* * *

At home, while taking a bath with the other mermaids, Rina was left to think when Masahiro startled her after following her into the sea. She was aware that she was putting on a brave front, but she truly loved Masahiro. At the same time, she was afraid. She is continuing to protect her identity, making it harder for Masahiro to discover the truth. But maybe it was better that way... If he never figure it out her identity. Once they part, it will be a bitter sorrow.

Remembering all the times when Masahiro looked at her with kindness, she hoped he never change. It would be hard to look at him if he had judgement and hatred in his eyes. She wasn't doubting him. She trust him, but at the same time, she wasn't assured either.

The mermaid began to recall the day when Lucia was "sick". The day after that was when Lucia told her and Hanon about what has been on her mind. It was obvious that she wasn't telling the entire truth, but neither she or Hanon pressed onto the topic. However, it did caused her to think. Although she showed Masahiro her true self as a human, it was only half of it, as Rina Toin. She has yet to let Masahiro explore her other half... The her as a Mermaid Princess.

That lead to her think, which side is her true side? The obvious answer would be both, but what if Masahiro think differently? He only saw her mermaid side for a brief time, but what if he favors her human side more? Sighing, she was the first to leave the bath.

"Rina, where are you going?" Lucia asked.

"To bed. I'm a little tired." Rina admit with a sad smile. "Goodnight."

"Ah... Goodnight..."

In her room, the troubled mermaid slept. She had a dream about Masahiro. However, it quickly ended when Rina suddenly found herself in a beautiful field. It felt like a castle garden. On a tree, there was a swing set swaying back and forth gently. A few feet away was a pond. A small waterfall above has water cascading down, the sound of water gushing. There were fireflies flying around, flickering golden lights, making the scenery even more magical.

Despite the scene was breathtakingly enchanting, it was strange. This wasn't the Green Mermaid Princess' dream. So to whom does this dream belong to? Hearing a sudden squeak, she turned around, seeing the girl swinging on the swing.

"So we meet again." the Green Spirit warmly smiled. "Welcome to my Yume no Heya, Rina."

She had the voice of a young girl. It was soft and sweet, seeing that the girl was being playful right now. The Green Spirit made the young woman realized something. She wasn't like any girl Rina has seen before. She has already established that. However, her presence felt similar to that of a mermaid. Why didn't she notice that before?

The spirit was still in her adventurous outfit and she was wearing her green mask with yellow feathers. Rina approached the spirit to notice more about her as she stood up from the swing. The girl looked around Hanon's height when she was 14, but slightly a little taller. The spirit took off her mask, her hood slowly fall so Rina can see the girl's face.

She still have two locks in front of her and it turned out that she has straight cut bangs. The spirit has sea green eyes and pale pink lips. She was wearing a tiara with several green four leaf clover gemstones laced together with tiny yellow pearl beads and a white lily on the right side of her head. Around her neck was a white ribbon tied in a bow.

"It's really you..." Rina spoke.

The spirit gave a sad smile, "Yes."

"After since we first met, you have been constantly in my mind." Rina explained. "So, is this your dream?"

"It's originally your dream until I came along, changing it to adapt to my presence."

"Why have you return?" the mermaid questioned.

"Honestly, I was hoping to find a friend of mine, but I guess she has not arrived yet." the spirit answered.

"Who are you?"

The girl just walked around Rina until she was behind her. Getting on her tiptoes so she can reached Rina's level, she covered the mermaid's eyes from behind. It was when she removed her hands and continued full circle, Rina now saw the girl's change in appearance.

She was wearing a green dress, although retaining her sweetheart green bodice. The light green skirt reached the floor, having yellow accents. The girl's straight hair also changed, being mint green and was reaching to mid-back length. Rina wasn't sure if she had long hair from the start or her knee-length cloak had hidden it. She still retained the flower in her hair and the tiara on her head.

However, out of the girl's appearance, Rina noticed one thing. Well... Two things. Around her neck was a green heart shaped shell pendent with wings on them. It looked similar to Rina's, with the exception of the heart shell and the design in the wings. Below the pendent was a four leaf clover necklace.

A dragonfly skimmed across the surface of the pond before flying towards Rina and landing on the palm of her hand.

"Did you know? They say dragonflies bring good luck." the spirit asked quietly.

"Don't avoid my question." Rina told her.

"Who knows? I can be anyone." she playfully teased. However, her tone became serious as she asked, "Anyway Rina, are you running away again?"

Rina shivered at the spirit. For some reason, her tone was very cold and distant. It was as if she lost her warm side.

"What?"

"Are you running away? From the truth? From him?" she questioned.

"I..."

The Green Spirit continued, "She who hides her feelings is not considered strong at all, not one bit."

"W-What are you getting at?" Rina became a bit provoked.

"I'm telling you, Rina... Don't make the same mistake as I did."

"You?"

"For reasons I cannot explain, there was someone I had feelings for. I loved him and I know that he loves me, but... I pushed him away, breaking his heart. In the end, I ended up breaking my own heart." the girl sadly explained. "And trust me, Rina, you do not want loneliness to be your everyday life. A life where you are constantly alone, unable to make friends or have your love broken. That fate is just too sad, a fate that I have... A fate you shouldn't have to follow."

"What are you..."

"Let go of the wall that surrounds your heart. Be brave and be your true self." she was now smiling, somehow encouraging her. "You would have told me that too, Rina."

"Who are you?" Rina repeated a question she already asked.

The Green Spirit just smiled fondly at the mermaid as her right arm glowed a mint green light. It shine bright, the blade visibly there. Rina caught the insignia of a four leaf clover above her blade, where the hilt was suppose to be.

"I think I understand now, why I came here. I didn't came here just to find my dearest friend. I came here because I wanted to remember what it was like before I lost everything."

"Before you lost everything?"

A frog suddenly hop onto a lily pad as the girl took notice. She knelt down and picked him up in her cupped hands. Her eyes then turned from sea green to indigo-purple before smiling endearingly at the creature. With the frog in her hands, she turned her attention back towards Rina.

"Seeing you have not made a move yet, stuck in a situation... I'm just like you." she told her. "But now, I really do have faith. And I hope that your love for Masahiro will prevail. Good luck, Rina."

Returning to her sea green eyes, the Green Spirit's dress fades, returning to her adventurous clothes again. She pull her hood up, but far enough for Rina to still see her kind eyes. With the scenery fading away, the girl slowly disappears.

"W-Wait!" Rina called out.

"This might be the last time I'll see you in a while. Until our next meeting, take care of yourself, Rina." she smiled.

* * *

The next day, the girls resumed to their search. Each took a different direction, but made sure to be near by in case of an attack. While searching in one area, Rina thought she saw something shining in the distance from the corner of her eyes. Curious, she swim towards the light. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to told the others where she'd be going. Alone and isolated, the Green Mermaid Princess couldn't find the light anymore.

 _'Where did it go? I was certain that I saw the light around this area.'_ she wondered.

"I'd knew that you'd be lured if you saw this." a voice spoke all of a sudden.

Appearing in front of her was the Perseus.

"You!"

"It seemed that we can't stop facing each other. Hm, I wonder if that's fate?" the spirit mockingly questioned.

"If you're just here to mocked our encounter, then sorry, but I have someplace else to be." Rina was about to turn, but Perseus stopped her.

"Not so fast, Princess. I believe you were searching for something?" he asked as he showed her the four leaf clover necklace.

Rina gasped, "That's..."

 _'Masahiro's!'_ she thought in her head.

It made perfect sense! For what she would be looking for would be related to the plant. However, that caused her to think of her conversation with the Green Spirit in her dreams. She was also wearing a necklace of a similar fashion. Who was that girl? Anyway, back to the enemy.

"Give it back!" she demanded.

"Oh ho, so it does belong to you. Well, you can have it... After I capture you."

Rina prepared herself until the other mermaids joined her.

"Everyone."

"Geez, Rina. You could have told us where you were going!" Hanon half scolded her.

"Sorry. I was focus on the search that I forgot." Rina replied.

"We'll forgive you if you tell us about your love progress with Hamasaki-san." Noel winked with a smile.

"Deal."

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Mizuiro Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Purple Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Aiiro Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Yellow Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Orange Pearl Voice!~**

"Heh, perfect! Now I have all your attention..." Perseus trailed off.

He threw something at them which exploded in front of the transformed mermaids, covering them in a cloud of smoke.

"Kyaa!"

When the smoke cleared, the mermaids were horrified to see that they've reverted back to their mermaid form. It didn't assured them when the spirit confirmed that he used another moonstone against them. And this time, it was the black stones, prolonging their inability to sing. Perseus proceed as he captured all seven mermaids with the help of a Soulless. It entrapped the girls, locking them inside a ball of light each.

"Too easy." Perseus noted.

"What's happening?!" Karen panicked as she began to felt her strength dwindling away with each minute.

"I feel weak..." Hanon replied.

"My dear Princesses, your powers are slowly being taken." the malicious spirit explained. "I can't have you all together, therefore you each are locked inside your own sphere as your powers are being drained."

"No..." Noel trailed off.

Feeling that she was close to collapsing, Lucia called out for his name weakly, "K-Kaito..."

She hoped that Kaito heard her and would come save them just like all the times he had. However, to no luck, there was no beam of light to blind their enemy. Rina gritted her teeth at the predicament they're in. How can they escape? One by one, the mermaids collapsed inside their own sphere, their strength draining away.

"Darn it." Rina muttered before collapsing afterwards.

* * *

Although, something peculiar happened. Despite she was unconscious, her Green Pearl started to glow before Rina found herself in a white void.

"Rina... Rina... Wake up, Rina!" a sweet voice urged.

The Green Mermaid Princess got up to see the Green Spirit again.

"It's you."

"Rina, you have to get up! You can't give up like this!" she encouraged.

"How?!" Rina snapped in frustration. "And anyway, why do you care?"

Suddenly, another voice spoke.

"We always cared for you." he spoke.

A spirit of a boy appeared. He too, glowed in a green light. He has dark green hair and green eyes. His outfit consists of a green shirt with gold buttons and grey pants. Around his shoulders is a green cloak that is more longer and darker than the Green Spirit's, reaching to his feet. After examining the boy, Rina figured that he must like leather for he has on leather brown gloves and boots. Oddly enough, he looked to be the same age as the Green Spirit if not slightly older and taller.

"Onii-chan!" the Green Spirit exclaimed in shock.

The new spirit smiled back as he remarked, "It's so good to see you again, my little imōto ."

"Hai." she smiled endearingly with tears in her eyes.

Turning back towards Rina, the newcomer explained, "We always have faith in you, Rina. Therefore, we need you to have faith in us."

"What's your plan than?" Rina questioned.

Instead of answering her question, the siblings smiled as they hold their hands. The way they gazed at each other seemed to indicate that they haven't seen one another for a very long time.

"Together?" the Green Spirit questioned softly, but also in teasing playfully manner.

"Together." he nodded as the duo glowed green, melting the void around the Green Mermaid Princess.

* * *

Suddenly, a strong green light came from Rina's Green Pearl as the spheres of light disappeared from its radiance. The Mermaid Princesses slowly regained consciousness as they saw such a warm, comforting light.

"What is this light?" Coco wondered.

"Kirei..." Seira trailed off.

"Such a wonderful feeling." Noel commented. "Could those two be the source?"

The spirits immediately began to sing the song, _Blessing of the Twin Clovers_.

I have been wondering, why do I keep doing this to myself?  
Why do I feel the way I feel? I don't understand at all  
I wished to protect those I love, but in the end I...  
All I've done is pushed them away, hurting them instead

Drifting further away, my heart is slowly overcome with so much doubt to bear  
All along, I was afraid- afraid of what the truth will bring  
So I continued to filled myself with doubts, tainting my future and ruining my own happiness  
When all along I should have faith in myself. Have faith and believe in my own love  
And so I'll shall

A sense of longing washed over me. Can we truly be together?  
Being with you is enough, but I wished there could be more  
Spending time with you, but I continued to wish for a miracle  
Many time has passed by blissfully, but I feel despair when I shouldn't

Just where does this darkness leads to? How deep and far does it exactly go?  
Amidst of all this haziness I feel, there was a glimmer of light in the night sky  
A faint shine, but it will soon grow stronger  
That star that continues to shine goes by a name.  
From now on, I'll never despair and shroud this star in darkness  
A beautiful, special name that I'll never forget. A star named Hope

Going further deeper inside of my heart  
I've feared that this secret of mine will only separate us apart  
I want to be realized for who I really am  
I believe you will find out the truth from the shared love between you and me!

I want to see those kind eyes that accepts me  
If that can happen then I no longer am afraid of losing you  
If I have FAITH and HOPE in our LOVE, then the promised LUCK will be our miracle  
I can truly smile as my dreams come true  
Our love will never be shattered for eternity  
I'm sure of that

Perseus was overcome by the power of the two spirits, an able to stand it. In frustration, he threw the necklace before retreating, much to the mermaids' delight. As the music end, the two spirits turned to smile at Rina before fading away. Feeling nostalgia, Rina swim over to retrieve the necklace back. Her friends lean over to see the jewelry in her hands.

"That's a good thing, Rina. You got it." Lucia remarked.

"Yeah, now you can return it to Hamasaki-san!" Karen cheered.

"Mm." Rina nodded. "To think that it was a four leaf charm this whole time..."

She stared at the clover, feeling like she should have known that it would be this. After all, he had told her that it had protected him. And now, it had protected her.

* * *

Meanwhile... Masahiro have been searching all morning to no avail. Taking a rest, he collapsed on the sand in defeat.

 _'What should I do? I wanted to give that necklace to Rina...'_ he thought.

He continued to think negatively until he heard a splash. Looking up, he saw a green tail before it disappeared in the waves.

"Could it be?" Masahiro wondered out loud as he got up to follow the direction it was going.

When he reached the rocky area of the beach, which seemed to be a private place, he saw _her_ waiting for him. What luck to see this Green Mermaid for the third time!

"It's you... From before!" Masahiro exclaimed, happy to see her again. "Tell me, why did you came to see me?"

"I believe this was what you're looking for?" Rina spoke, showing him the necklace.

"That's... Yes! I've been looking all over the place!" Masahiro beamed. "Where did you find it?"

"It must have fallen into the sea when I saved you." the mermaid answered.

"So I wasn't dreaming... Thank you very much. It would be ashamed if I'd lost it."

"Tell me, Masahiro, why is it important to you?" Rina asked.

"How do you know my name?" Masahiro retaliate with his own question.

"A girl from my dreams appeared to me. She told me your name." she explained.

Well, it wasn't a complete lie. The Green Spirit did appeared in her dreams and she did mentioned Masahiro's name. Although... The thought of the spirit did lead Rina to questioned her too. At the same time, Masahiro felt half of the truth came towards the mermaid's words. But she must have a reason to be lying, so he didn't pressed onto the topic. Instead, he got straight to the answer.

"It's for someone special."

"Someone special?" Rina questioned as she hand over the necklace to Masahiro, despite she already figured it out.

"Yes." he replied as their hands touched.

Rina felt astray at the sudden contact and the man noticed. He was about to let go when she stopped him

"Wait. Please... Don't let go." she whispered.

The way she looked at him longingly reminds him of Rina. She would have those same eyes, worried that they'd part. It only made Masahiro felt like he should know this mermaid even more. But sadly, he brushed those thoughts aside.

"Do you know what the four leaves of a clover represents?" Masahiro quizzed.

Rina was surprised by the sudden question, but replied, "No."

"I see..." Masahiro trailed off. "Well... They represent four special things. If you have _faith_ , _hope_ , and _love_ , then _good luck_ will be promised. I plan to give it to someone I care about."

Rina now understand the meaning. A thought occurred, remembering when the Green Spirit had talked with her in her dreams. She also mentioned those four words as well. Even her song had those words.

Smiling at the thought, she respond, "I know that she'll be happy, but that can't happen unless you have this."

She pressed the necklace into his palm and closed his hand around it. Giving him a kiss on the check, Rina smiled at Masahiro's perplexed expression before diving back into the water.

 _'Why does it really feel like I should know her?'_ he pondered.

As he left the area, the Green Spirit appeared again. She smiled fondly as she looked at the man endearingly with her sea green eyes. Suddenly, the spirit of her older brother appeared.

"So this was what it was like for them? Rina and Masahiro?" he inquired.

"It appears so." she answered. Turning towards him, she asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Times are tough. And I know you have suffered many times... But I know that we'll see each other again and when we do, I promise that I'll be by your side."

The siblings shared a tearful embrace for their next parting. The Green Spirit cried as she buried her face in her brother's chest, for this is their second parting. Why did their reunion have to be so brief? As her brother comforted her and soothed her, she turned her head to look at the fading figure of Masahiro. A sad smile appeared on her face as she looked down at the four leaf clover necklace around her neck. Remembering the four magic words to a charm, she warmly spoke to the man whom she'll never see again with her soft voice.

"I bid you good luck for your love, Masahiro. Farewell..."

With that final remark, the spirits of the siblings faded away. Their aura went towards the man, stopping him in his tracks. Feeling that someone was encouraging him, he turned around to only see nothing. Could it had been his imagination?

* * *

After Rina dived back to the sea, she returned to the hotel along with the others. Of course, the first thing the girls asked was her relationship with Masahiro.

"What did he say?" Lucia asked.

"Did he thanked you?" Noel questioned.

"Are you two planning to go on a date?" Karen inquired.

"Did your love for Masahiro-kun went well?" Seira quizzed.

Like she promised, she told, "It's going well."

Leaving her friends at that point, Hanon pressed on, "Well?"

"Well what?" Rina turned to her.

"Tell us more!" the girls exclaimed.

"Why should I?"

"Because you promised me, remember?" Noel reminded.

That's when Rina smiled mischievously, "I might have promised you that I'd tell, but you never said that I have to tell the entire thing."

Realizing that she was right, the girls let out a moan of disappointment, much to Rina's delight. Once everyone moved passed that, Coco was the first to ask about the two spirits. Rina sighed as she explained to her friends about her dream. About the girl with the green blade on her right arm.

"That's sounds like what had happened with Meru. And the Aqua Spirit from my dreams. That means that the girl from your dreams must be a Umiko, Rina." Hanon pointed out.

Lucia didn't comment since she was having her own thoughts. The Green Spirit. The same girl behind the green door, the one who no longer believed. She wondered what happened to that girl? While on the same subject, the other spirits might have a similar marking on their right arms. But judging from the Aqua and Green Spirits, they might have different colors and designs. Just who are those girls?

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell snapped Lucia from her thought. Rina was the one who opened the door to see her boyfriend.

"Masahiro!" she immediately regretted saying his name out loud because now, her friends were leaning in to hear more of the conversation. Embarrassed, she closed the door as she steps outside, laughing nervously. "What is it, Masahiro?"

"Rina, I wanted to give you this." the man replied as he showed her the four leaf clover necklace.

"Masahiro..."

Going behind her, he put the necklace around her neck, just under her shell pendant.

After turning his girlfriend around and seeing her wearing the jewelry, he remarked, "It suits you."

"Thank you, Masahi-." Rina was quickly cut off as she blushed.

Masahiro has given her a kiss on the lips. She closed her eyes and made that kiss more passionate. After their lips parted, he quickly took off after saying goodbye. Rina watched him go affectionately as she touched the clover around her neck.

 _'Thank you so much, Masahiro. I do believe in the magic of the four leaf clover.'_ she thought. _'I will have faith in you. I do love you. And I do hope that one day, you'll know who I am. When that day come, I know that my promised luck will allow us to be together.'_

"And hopefully, that luck will make our love and bond in each other grow stronger."

* * *

 **Well, we certainly have a lot for Rina and Masahiro this chapter, right?**

 **Concepts**

 **Yume no Heya \- Translates to Dream Room. It's like a world where the soul goes. If the soul of someone powerful have a certain special ability, they can link their room to someone else. Please take in consideration, the doors that Lucia opened in the previous chapter was the doors to the Yume no Heya. Now that the rooms are unlock, the seven spirits that reside in it can link it to someone's dream if they wished to speak with them.**

 **Warrior Form/Outfit \- These are the opposite of the idol forms in many ways. While the idol form retains mermaid features in dresses, warrior form retains human features in less girly clothes. They are the more adventurous/serious outfit for Umikos. Umikos who are royal tends to wear fairy tale fashion (with a hint of modern clothing) and cloaks of their signature color. Umikos that are not royal will wear more modern-ish clothes and something that could be similar to a cloak, but not exactly... (like a coat). ****Idol form requires Mermaid Princesses to transform while warrior form doesn't. Each Umiko have to make their own outfit with their own hands and physically put them on. That's why their warrior forms are different and unique.  
**

 **I'm just tired of calling Umikos' battle-like clothes as "adventurous outfit", so I decide to give you the true term in this chapter. From now on, I'll call them Warrior Form/Outfit. Another reason why is because to counter the idol form cute dresses, I wanted the warrior form to be a tad more bad***. As much as I love the Mermaid Princesses and their song, I kinda wish they were combat ready. Sadly, only Umikos have this form.**

 **So far, the only Umikos you've already seen/read in their warrior form is the Green Spirit in ch 4 and here, Trefoil in this chapter, and Mai in chapter 6 when she fought Melanie.**

 **...**

 **Green Spirit (Updated): It appears that I'm slowly regaining my faith and hope. If all goes well, maybe I can regain my love again with a bit of good luck. It has been confirmed that I am a Umiko. *Giggling* And it turns out that Onii-chan was also debut in this chapter.  
**

 **?/Trefoil: My alias was not mentioned, but because this is the non-canon section, you can call me Trefoil. If you know what Trefoils are, then perhaps you can figure out my little sister's alias too. Hopefully, you do, so Pearl-san doesn't have to keep referring her as Green Spirit. But seriously, my sister's alias is not that hard to guess. It's staring at you in the face. Even her song hints what her alias is. Also, since I am her older brother, I'm also a Umiko.  
**

 **Noami Hamasaki: I am Masahiro's mother and one of the descendants between the man and the legendary mermaid.**

 **?/Murasaki: There is no information about me, but I'll give you a hint. The Green Spirit knows me and I know her. And because you can see that question mark before my name, you can assume that Murasaki is my alias and it is. Maybe my alias can give you a hint to who I am.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: The Purple Hues of Love

**Today, we will dive into Karen's chapter! Is it by chance? Is it by fate? Or... Did someone plan for it? Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Purple Hues of Love

It was a new school day for the girls as they went their way. Today was going to be the start of a fun week. The first years in high school will have their first festival school play. The students were in their seats, listening to what their teacher had to say about the event.

"And so... The first years will do the play, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz." the teacher replied.

As the teacher explained, everyone will be picking the characters through complete randomization, picking a number from the box and waiting until everyone draw a piece of paper. Lucia's class has half the roles and Kaito's class has the other half. Once the entire class had drawn from the box, the teacher requested for all the students to open the paper and to draw their attention onto the board. Lowering the cloth from the board, the students saw the characters' name with a number on top of them. Each number of the characters' name corresponds to the numbers that students had drawn.

When Lucia compared her number to the one on the board, she was shocked.

"Eh?! Me? I'm playing as Dorothy?"

"What?!" Hanon exclaimed as she looked at Lucia's number. Number 15. The character for number 15 is... Dorothy Gale. In disbelief, Hanon had her hand on her face. "Not again. Lucia getting the main part means that the play is bound to be a disaster."

"What's that suppose to mean, Hanon?" Lucia questioned in anger.

"And it's even worse that I have to play the Cowardly Lion... This is a role that is most suited for you, Lucia."

"What did you say, Hanon?!"

Hanon sighed, "What part did you get, Rina?"

"Why me? You've got to be kidding me..." Rina was sulking in misery.

"Eh, what's wrong, Rina?" Hanon asked.

"I'm the essence of abomination..." the girl was curled up in the corner, sounding depressed.

"Eh, eh? What are you talking about?" Lucia wondered.

Rina then turned to the teacher in fury, "Why do I have to play the Wicked Witch of the West?!"

"He he, well..." the teacher was laughing nervously.

"Don't tell me... This was rigged from the start!" Rina figured it out.

"C-Calm down, Toin-san." the teacher insisted.

"Why?! I don't want to play the villain of the story! Not only that, but it's a lead role!"

"C-Calm down, Rina..." Hanon trailed off.

Rina was trying to find the rig. Having her attention onto the box, she pulled on the sheets off the table to see that it was never randomized. There was a cutout in the box and the small table. A person was underneath the table, handing the slip of paper as everyone were drawing for their roles. In his hand was a slip of paper with the names of the students and their predetermined roles.

"Well, it's too late now." the teacher insisted. "Everyone has gotten their roles."

"No way..." Rina sink to her knees in defeat.

"Don't worry about it, Rina. I'm sure you'll like the role." Lucia assured.

"She's right. At least it's a girl's part so you can't complain about it like with the Mermaid Princess play two years ago." Hanon added.

The green hair girl just let out a sigh, "Geez... Why me?"

"Oh well. Now, everyone." the teacher clapped her hands to get the other student's attention. "We have to join the other classes to know their roles."

Once Kaito's class joined in, everyone converse about their roles. There are seven people who have the main roles. Lucia is playing as Dorthy Gale, Kaito as the Wizard of Oz, Kengo as the Heartless Tin Man, Daichi was the Brainless Scarecrow, Hanon was the Cowardly Lion, and Rina as the Wicked Witch of the West. One of the female students was given the role of playing Glinda.

While the teachers explained the other parts that were assigned to the other students, Lucia sighed. She wondered what Seira and the others were doing.

* * *

At Pearl Peri, the Orange Mermaid Princess was at home, sick in bed with a thermometer in her mouth. She made sure her door was opened so anyone who wanted to come inside wouldn't bump into the door with the beaded curtains in between. Coco was the first to enter her room to check in. Sitting on the edge of the girl's bed, she place a hand on Seira's forehead.

"You're still a little warm..." Coco noted. "Do you need anything, Seira? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"No, I'm okay." Seira replied. "I just wished I wasn't sick. Being sick is no fun."

Although, she was happy that Coco cared for her. The Yellow Mermaid Princess giggled, remembered the time when she was sick. Sara would visited her and pretend to be the older sister caring for the younger sister. Now, it was Coco's turn to be the older sister to Seira.

"I'm sure with some rest, you'll get better soon." Noel came in, giggling. "After all, sickness doesn't just disappear on a simple wish."

She came with a tray of breakfast, concerned that the child might be hungry since she didn't join the girls at the table in the morning. Seira, grateful for her friends, sat up from bed and took the tray.

"Thank you, Noel." she smiled.

Meanwhile, Karen was downstairs, moping as she rest her head on the side of the table in boredom. She had nothing to do, completely bored out of her mind. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina are at school, Seira is sick, and Noel and Coco are taking care of her. Only she was left with nothing. That is... Until Nikora gave her a task.

"Karen, if you're going to continue loafing around, then you might as well get out and buy some groceries." Nikora replied.

"Okay..." the Purple Mermaid Princess responded, still bored out of her mind.

Getting up, she took the grocery bag, put on her purple coat, and went out the door.

* * *

In the city, just as Karen was about to head to the grocery store, she thought she saw something when a figure of a man passed by. She didn't see his face, only his hair color. Sandy blond.

 _'Could it be...'_ Karen wondered.

Brushing the thought away, she concluded, "No, it's impossible."

Turning towards the store, she deduced that it must have been her imagination. The idea was just too good to be true. After getting everything on the list, Karen paid for the food and head back to the hotel. When she entered, she saw Nikora giving a key to a new costumer. He had sandy blond hair, wearing an orange coat and cotton grey pants. Reasonable, since it's chilly in November.

"Ah, Karen. Just in time." Nikora remarked. "We have a guest. Someone you are apparently familiar with."

The man turned around to meet the girl's cinnamon brown eyes with his pale blue. Karen was close to dropping the grocery bag out of shock if she wasn't quick to maintain her composure.

"Subaru?!"

"Karen..." the man was also shocked, but warmly greeted her with a smile.

Thanking the manager, the scientist took his baggage to his room. Karen quickly drop the bag at the table before accompanying her old time colleague. Unlike most guests, Subaru was given the room on the first floor, a request of his. The girl understood the reasoning. It would have been quite a disaster if he tripped on the stairs and tumble all the way down. That would have been a bit extreme, even for a klutz like Subaru. Plus, having the ground floor was more convenient for him.

After setting his stuff down in his room, Karen couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Subaru, why did you came here?" she was the first to break the silence.

"Well, I've been having a bunch of bad luck today." Subaru admitted.

He explained that after he returned from the South Pole, he gave his results at his base in Britain. After that, he was planning to go back for more investigation. However, along the way, his boat suddenly stopped. It was completely bizarre. The boat had enough gas for two trip back. So, his group had been stranded for a few weeks. It was until he was near Japan that the boat was pushed closer to the docks. When he reached land, his crew checked to found out that there was no gas. And that was how he got here.

As Karen listened, she found Subaru's explanation to be strange. It couldn't be coincide that he went on the wrong ship or on a vessel that wasn't full of gas.

"I don't have a way to support this claim, but maybe someone didn't want you to go to the Antarctic Ocean." she voiced out her opinion.

"I agree, those piles of events aren't just coincidences. However for now, it's just a possibility. We still don't know exactly the motive."

Karen just ponder in thought, _'We don't know who is doing this... What is their goal? And why would they want Subaru to reach Japan instead?'_

Eventually, after failed attempts to find an explanation, Karen gave up on the subject. Although, she didn't mind _this_ coincident. They get to reunite after all. But little did she knew that Subaru felt the same way.

As he unpack, Karen quizzed, "How long will you be staying?"

"It depends. Until we get the supplies we need for the ship and also repair the damage the vessel has endured, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." he answered. "Although, I don't mind staying a little longer."

The Purple Mermaid Princess blushed, knowing what he meant. Insisting in helping him unpack, the scientist looked at his watch to see that he finished a few hours earlier. Wanting to spend more time with him, Karen suggested in showing the man the way around town. Subaru agreed, much to her content.

Plus, she wanted some time to get together with the man whom she cared for. Together, they headed out the door of the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seira was still in bed. Unfortunately, her fever wasn't going down. Sweating and breathing shallowly, the girl was having a terrible nightmare. In her dreams, the atmosphere was dark and gloomy. It was completely ominous and foreboding. The sea was rough and dangerous. The city was destroyed, everything that was once beautiful was now in ruins.

"This is..." Seira trailed off as she looked around her surroundings. "Lucia! Hanon! Rina! Karen! Noel! Coco! Where are you?!"

No response as she called out for her friends. As she wandered around, the sound of an orchestra was being played. Following the music, Seira was led to the sea. Transformed into her mermaid form, the child swim to find herself in what looked like a shrine. The door opened by itself as the music was getting louder.

Entering to the final room, Seira gasped in horror for what lies before her. She saw Haruki conducting and Kumi dancing. Oddly, she doesn't looked like a doll anymore, almost human. A young woman to be exact. But that wasn't the reason why Seira was frighten. On the floor, laying still... Was her friends! They were in their idol form, but their dresses were torn and ragged as if a battle had taken place. There were many wounds on their bodies too. The music was getting darker as seven voices vocalized along. The seven Dead Princesses.

"It's such a shame that you all came here..." Kumi smiled darkly. "Only to fail!"

"We... Fail?" Seira questioned in fear.

The vision then changed to show a scary monster. It was dark and large, making its way after her until everything went black.

* * *

"AAH!" the child cried in horror as she woke up. "NO!"

Her scream had alerted Coco and Noel as they rushed into her room.

"Seira! What's wrong?" Noel questioned in concern.

"Coco!" Seira wrapped our arms around the young woman, crying in fear.

The Yellow Mermaid Princess comforted the terrified girl, stroking the back of her head, soothing her.

"Shh. It's okay, Seira. You were only dreaming." she softly told her.

But at the back for her mind, she was worried. What in the world could have left the poor thing completely petrified? Noel wanted to know what happened in the girl's dreams that would cause her to become so frighten. However, she waited and gave the young Princess some time to calm down. After taking a few deep breaths and wiping away her tears, Seira slowly calmed down a bit.

"M-My dream... I-It was completely t-terrible..." Seira sniffled, still shaken up.

Midway in her explanation, Hippo came bursting in.

"There's trouble! Something strange is happening out at sea!" he informed.

"What?!" the girls exclaimed.

"There are dark clouds and the weather suddenly became harsh and destructive!" the penguin replied.

The two young women got up, ready to deal with the problem. They were about to leave when Seira stopped them.

"Wait. I'm coming too." she got out from bed.

"No, Seira. You're sick. You won't be able to fight with us." Coco advised.

"She's right. You can't push yourself like that." Noel softly agreed. "Please don't be careless of yourself."

"They're right. Please, Seira-san, get back to bed." Hippo insisted.

"But I want to help!" Seira argued.

The girls were stuck, questioning on what to do. That is, until Takumi and Mikage came to visit. That did the trick. They came with gifts and company.

"Seira, why weren't you in school?" they can hear Takumi's voice from the stairs.

When the two kids saw the two women, Coco took it upon herself to quickly explain. She told them that Seira was sick today and she didn't want to be alone. Takumi and Mikage got the idea and went into her room. Seira was slightly disappointed that she has to stay, nevertheless, she was happy that her friends came to visit.

Knowing that Seira will now stay out of harm's way, Coco and Noel left without notice. Rushing out of the hotel, they both dived into the water, reverting to their mermaid forms to find the source. On a small area on a piece of land, the girls saw Haruki trying to locate the next Dead Princess. The book in his hands was glowing and it was the cause of the strange weather.

Nodding at each other, the mermaids leap out of the water to transform.

 **~Aiiro Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Yellow Pearl Voice!~**

Transformed into their idol form, they confronted the conductor. The sight of them alerted Haruki as he turned to face them.

"Oh? It appears that we have company."

Since this was their first time meeting the conductor, the two mermaids were very cautious.

"Êtes vous Haruki?" Noel interrogated in French.  
[Are you Haruki?]

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle Noel and..." upon the sight of Coco, Haruki frowned. "You looked... Familiar. Almost to someone I think I once knew..."

"Eh?" Coco blinked in confusion.

He would have continued to stare at her, making connections until Kumi was tugging at his shirt to get his attention.

"Geez, Haru, don't stare at her!" she chastised, craving for his attention only.

The book glowed as the duo disappeared in search for the fourth Dead Princess nearby. Strong gust swirled around the girls as Eris appeared to face them.

"Today, I'll be your opponent!" Eris smirked.

* * *

In what looks like a courtyard, was a woman who've lost her life. There she stood, swinging back and forth from the noose around her neck. From her appearance, she seemed like a tragic girl. Her dark red hair all messy and her prison clothes looked ragged.

"It appears we found her." Haruki noted.

However, he couldn't stop thinking about Coco and her resemblance to... Oh, what was her name? And who was that girl to him?

"But what's wrong, Haru?" Kumi noticed his hesitation.

"This book seemed to be causing the chaos out there." Haruki snapped out from his thoughts, quickly improvising.

"Oh, Haru~ That's because this Dead Princess is so angry that she wants to get her revenge." Kumi explained.

"I see..." he trailed off. "Okay, let's start shall we?"

As he opened the book, the wraith of the girl exploded, attracting many small insignificant spirits nearby. Filled with the negativity, the little spirits spread around town, attacking buildings and people.

* * *

Unfortunately, the tiny spirits started to gather near where Subaru and Karen were. The fact that the fourth revenge is close from starting is slowly altering the earth. Tremors started to appear, causing some buildings to collapse. Some of the rubble are falling, straight down towards Subaru!

"Subaru, look out!" Karen warned, pushing him out of the way.

She saved him from the debris, but now, she was trapped from the weight of it.

"Karen!" Subaru rushed over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but my legs are trapped underneath the rubble."

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

Looking around at the empty street, Subaru grabbed for a long pole and used it to lift the debris. Luckily, his strength was enough for Karen to crawl away.

"Thank you, Subaru." Karen respond as she tried to get up. "Aah!"

"Karen?"

"Itai..." the girl winced in pain.

"Your ankle... You must have twisted it when you saved me and got stuck." Subaru realized.

She tried to stand up, but that proves to be difficult.

"Subaru?!"

Suddenly, the man swoop her in his arms and started to carry her with him. The suddenness caught Karen by surprised. Although, she didn't mind being in his arms. Seeking for refuge, the two hid themselves in an abandon shelter, planning to stay until the dangerous weather and chaos died down. They were alone... Together. Placing her down, the man started to examine on her injury.

"It's because of me that you got hurt..." he trailed off, feeling guilty.

As he kindly tend to her ankle, Karen blushed as she gazed at him for his kindness. She was touched by his caring nature.

"Subaru..." she warmly smiled.

When he finished, he looked up at her, "Thank you, Karen... For save me from the debris."

Her face flushed more red as she denies, turning her face away, "No... I-It was nothing..."

Sitting next to her, she questioned how long will they have to wait. He answered until it was safe. Eventually, tired of waiting, Subaru drifted to sleep. Karen glanced over at his sleeping form before scooting over a bit and lacing her fingers with his.

 _'I don't mind staying like this for a little while longer...'_ she thought. _'But... Perhaps, one day... You'll know me for my true self, Subaru. Until then, I'll wait for that day to confess my true feelings for you.'_

Succumbed to tiredness, soon enough, Karen also closed her eyes before drifting to sleep, resting her head on Subaru's shoulder.

* * *

Powered by the chaos, Eris was enjoying herself as she attacked Coco and Noel.

"Who are you?" Noel interrogated.

The villain stopped to dramatically pose as if she had offended someone, "Oh! Where on earth is my manners? I am Eris, the Mistress of the three spirits you have met before."

After that introduction, she blasted the Indigo Mermaid Princess.

"Aah!"

"Noel!" Coco rushed to her aid only to get blast as well. "Kyaa!"

"You two aren't much of a challenge." Eris taunt.

But then, she glared darkly at Coco. The Yellow Mermaid Princess felt intimidated, but hid the emotion from her face. For unknown reasons, Eris turned her attacks onto her, ignoring Noel for all she cares. Coco dodged as much as she could, but eventually, she couldn't any longer.

"Coco! Are you okay?" Noel called out.

"Ie..."

"I'll make sure that Haruki won't be reminded by that pretty face of yours." Eris remarked. "Such distractions would only delay the Revenge Circle."

"What are you talking about?!" Coco demanded.

The main spirit just kept quiet and summoned more blast of energy as the two Mermaid Princesses prepared themselves.

* * *

Some time soon, Karen woke up to the light of her Purple Pearl glowing. Understanding that her friends are in trouble, Karen moved a little abruptly, taking her hand away from Subaru. She winced since she ankle still hurt. Getting up slowly, she glanced at the scientist. He was still sleeping and a part of her wanted to stay, but she couldn't. Coco and Noel needed her.

Limping away, Karen opened the door. Unfortunately, the sound of the door creaking stirred the man awoke. Turning to see his friend leaving, he got up.

"Karen! Wait, you can't go outside!" he told her.

"Don't worry, Subaru. I'll be fine." she gave him an assuring smile.

"No, Karen!" Subaru was about to rush after her, but got locked in. Pounding at the door, he called out, "Karen! Karen!"

With the door between them, she dropped her smile as she dived to the nearest body of water so she won't have to limp her way to her friends. Swimming to where her pearl guided her, Karen jumped out of the water to join Coco and Noel as they helped each other out.

 **~Purple Pearl Voice!~**

She landed gracefully on land, however, she did stumble a bit.

Noel, noticing that her sister seemed a bit unstable, questioned, "Karen, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's start singing." she insisted.

"Pichi Pichi Pitch Live Start!"

They started to sing her song, _Aurora no Kaze ni Notte_.

 _Asahi ga ureshikute_  
 _Omowazu namida ga deru.._

 _Dokoka de miteru ka na?_  
 _Onnaji sora dakara tsudzuiteru_

 _Yume wa mada, yume demo_  
 _(Let's stay ima anata ga)_  
 _Iru basho o shinjite_

 _OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?_  
 _Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo_  
 _Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte_  
 _Kokoro wa hitotsu_  
 _Onaji One Wish dakishimete_

 _Doushite betsubetsu no_  
 _Unmei tadoru ndarou?_

 _Yabureta "toki" no chizu_  
 _Nakushite hajimatta hontou no tabi_

 _Mayottari naitari_  
 _(Let's Kiss! Ima jibun o)_  
 _Hagemashite ageyou_

 _Kagayaku umi ni kitto "my faith" nemutteru_  
 _Murasaki no kaze fuite "Love Song" kikoetara_  
 _Mangetsu no yoru ni.. kitto Two Heart utau deshou_  
 _Chiisa na kandou._  
 _Dakedo.. SUPESHARU na kimochi!_

 _Yume wa mada, yume demo_  
 _(Let's stay ima anata ga)_  
 _Iru basho o shinjite_

 _OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?_  
 _Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo_  
 _Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte_  
 _Kokoro wa hitotsu_  
 _Onaji One Wish dakishimete_

 _OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?_  
 _Hanareta koto mo itsuka zettai "yokatta" tte.._  
 _Otona ni naru tame kitto Two Life tabi ni deta_  
 _Meguriau mono.. minna_  
 _Taisetsu ni shiyou!_

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?"

"Not bad." Eris muttered. "But let me give you a parting gift!"

She focused her attack on the girls before disappearing. Although, they dodged the blast of energy, something just doesn't feel right. Just then, Karen saw Subaru. He must have managed to got out of the shelter. And what's worse was the attack heading straight towards him.

"Subaru!" Karen exclaimed in shock.

"Karen!" the man was still looking for her.

The blast missed him, but destroyed a piece of land that he was on. His weight cannot be supported by the weakened ledge and the blast knocked him into the water. Despite her ankle still hurt, Karen ran to the man, diving into the sea and ignoring her friends pleas.

"Karen!" Noel and Coco called out to her.

In the water, Karen swam as fast as she could. After she got his hand, she carried him to the beach. Gently setting him down against his back, she made sure that he was comfortable before waking up. Seeing his unconscious face, she was almost tempted to kiss him. However, she stopped herself as she heard her sister call out for her.

"I'm coming." she told her.

She was about to leave when she felt a hand suddenly grabbing her wrist. Startled, she turned to looked at Subaru.

He strained as he called out her name in his unconscious state, "Karen..."

"Subaru..." she whispered.

Smiling, she lean in to give him a small kiss on the forehead before dragging herself towards the water. By the time she disappeared into the sea, Subaru woke up from the sound of a splash. Getting up, he looked at his surroundings. He didn't see anyone... At least, he think he didn't. Although, the last thing he was certain he heard was his name being called. Could it had been Karen? He didn't know his savior, but was most grateful for them and hopes to see them again soon.

* * *

"Now Princess, if you would be as kind to sing of your sad tale?" Haruki requested.

The woman opened her mouth as the scenery changed. The surrounding looked like a jail cell. Dark, gloomy, and depressing. In the jail cell, the fourth Dead Princess started to sing her song, _Everlasting_.

Framed for... A crime that I never committed  
You condemned an innocent to the depths of eternal suffering  
My fate was seal by her hands...  
By your Everlasting Crime

An unfair trial lead by an arrogant woman,  
In order to make my lover think less of me  
She was the lowest of the low... To pull this kind of stunt

That day was as murky as my memories, we used to be friends, right?  
In the end, what caused you to change? To throw away our friendship?

"Hey, that boy, do you have a crush on him?"  
A shy smile spread on my face as I gave a nod, confirming my love  
An Everlasting Jealousy

Betrayed by the friend she believed in, that friend stole the girl's (my) lover  
To make sure that I don't intervene, she set me up  
Obeying her words and her manipulation, she managed to frame the poor girl (me)

That's when the girl (I) realized... There's no way she (I) can escape  
Against that woman's corrupted truth  
Sent to prison, treated with no respect...  
I was the accused, the villain of the story

I tried in vain to clear my name, but all my words failed me  
A trail was commence and they believed her every lie  
The destruction of our friendship

On my last day, I despaired over the unfairness of it all  
I just wanted to feel love, in the end, I got nothing  
Oh, can somewhere hear my cries of pain?  
All I want now is to exact my revenge against my so-called friend!

Framed for... A crime that I never committed  
You condemned an innocent to the depths of eternal suffering  
My fate was seal by her hands...

As I make my way to the noose, I made my vow, cursing that woman's name  
The next time she sees me, will be a sign of her suffering  
And out of the ashes... Will result in my Everlasting Grudge

"Oh, I see. So that's why you were trapped in your position." Haruki mused. "Well, you know what they say... Looks can be deceiving."

"Yes, Haru~" Kumi agreed. "Let's help this poor soul as soon as we can!"

"Agreed."

* * *

As the sun sets, ending the day, the girls returned home late.

"We're home!"

"Welcome back." Coco greeted.

"What took you three so long? You're usually home in the afternoon." Noel inquired.

They explained that they were held back to help their class with the set pieces and pitching ideas for the costumes.

"How is Seira? Is she feeling any better?" Lucia questioned.

"She's doing well. Her friends just left." Coco answered.

Going to the dining room, the girls sat down to explain their day. Coco and Noel talked about their brief encounter with the duo and Eris. They didn't mention Subaru per Karen's request. When it was time to hear the other side, they explained about their upcoming school play.

"What will you be playing as?" Seira's voice can be heard as she went downstairs.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better, Seira." Lucia replied. "I have the main role as Dorothy Gale."

"I got the role of the Cowardly Loin." Hanon muttered.

While this was going on, Karen was distracted, thinking about Subaru. That is... Until Rina noticed and questioned on her behavior.

"Karen, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Say, what day is your play on?" she asked.

The answered, much to the girls surprise, was on Kaito's birthday. And that fact reminded Hanon of their camping trip three days after, which is on Thanksgiving.

"What are you playing as, Rina?" Noel turned towards her friend.

Rina sighed as she palm faced, "I got the role of the Wicked Witch of the West."

"She's upset because she doesn't want to play the villain." Hanon explained.

"Eh... So you're playing the Witched Witch? How interesting." Karen mischievous smirked.

Fortunately, Noel knows the story of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz very well and of the characters. So, she tried to convinced her dear friend to accept that role. Soon enough, the others joined in too.

"I think you'll love the part, Rina. The Wicked Witch of the West loves the color green." Noel added.

"Just because green is my favorite color, doesn't mean that I want to play the villain of the story." Rina muttered.

"Well, judging from your brilliant acting last time, you'd definitely do wonderful playing the villain." Hanon pointed out.

"She's right. You got potential." Karen remarked.

"Besides, you dressed as a witch for the Halloween party a few weeks ago." Lucia added.

"Please, Rina?" Seira pleaded.

"I'm not sure on how to feel right now..." Rina sighed. "The fact that I have this role or you guys are saying that I have the potential to play it."

In the end, she claimed that she'll give it a shot as everyone else cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an unknown location, Mai have returned after another day of fruitless searching. Suddenly, her phone rang. Sighing, she looked at the screen that has the name "Nymphia" on it before answering the call.

"Yes, Nymphia? Do you have anything to report?"

"Yes, Mai." a voice answered. "We succeed in our mission in Britain a few weeks ago."

"Please tell me you were discreet in handling the matter." Mai hoped.

"We emptied the gas before it completely filled the boat. After that, it was the matter of using our powers to drift the vessel towards Japan." Nymphia explained.

"I hope you were careful. Subaru Carraford Hashimoto is a very smart man. I wouldn't be surprised if he had his suspicions." Mai warned.

"I know, but why do we need him to arrive to Japan?"

"Because with the scientist here, Kyle feels that he can prove to be a great help to our cause."

* * *

 **Ooh, I wonder what's that all about? Anyway, the fourth Dead Princess' song, Everlasting, is based off of Ark from Sound Horizon. Ie means yes and itai means ow.  
**

 **...**

 **Dead Princess 4: You already know from my song.  
**

 **Nymphia: I'm going to be a minor character, but I am a Umiko.**

 **...**

 **Subaru: So it wasn't a coincident that my ship got dragged to Japan?**

 **Mai: Nope.**

 **Subaru: Then why did you do it?**

 **Honestly, if I have to say spell it out, there were two reasons. The first was to allow your ship with Karen to sail off smoothly.**

 **Mai: KarenxSubaru! Or is that too long? How about Karbaru?**

 **Subaru:*ignoring Mai* And the second?**

 **You and the audience out there will know soon enough. Remember everyone to leave your thoughts in the reviews and I'll hopefully see you again. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13: Sorrows from the Past

**I'm going to go to the "villain's" background story. Since I kinda wished the anime did for a few of the villains or expand it. Mostly the manga did a good job on showing Sara's past before she turned evil and went into detail with Michel (Mikeru) suffering. I already hinted a few of Tsukiyo's past, but I want to completely flush it all out in this chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: Sorrows from the Past

As dawn approached, Maki opened his eyes. Getting up from bed, he got dressed before heading to the shop. It was still too early for opening in the morning, but today was a special occasion... Even for a Friday. Then again, today, the beach house will be closed. He just came over to get something of his. Alone in his beach house, Maki took out a picture frame. There was a photo of a young woman with a kind smile. She had mid length brown hair and caramel eyes.

Looking at the image of his deceased wife, the man spoke with mournful eyes, "Saori... Today is that time."

Getting a few things ready, Maki made sure to have enough money to buy some items on his to-do list.

At the back of his mind, he thought, _'When I see you, I'll tell you how I feel right now.'_

* * *

At the hotel, after the girls went to school, Nikora was planning to go to the beach house. Along the way, she bumped into someone when she wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nikora apologized as she helped the girl up.

Picking up the girl's umbrella, the woman returned it to her. The girl didn't respond, but gave an assuring smile before making her way. After Nikora was gone, Tsukiyo turned around. Looking at the woman until she disappears, the spirit turned her attention back towards her destination.

When Nikora arrived to the beach house, she notice that the door has the open sign.

 _'It's open? This early?'_ she questioned.

When she pushed the door to enter, Maki turned towards her, "Nikora-san?"

"When I saw the beach house open so early, I was surprised."

"O-Oh, yeah..." Maki trailed off, realizing that he hadn't told her.

Nevertheless, he prepared his coffee and gave it to her. As he looked at the woman taking a sip from her cup, his mind went back to the time of his rejected proposal. He remembered seeing the vision of his wife with Nikora. Saori died at age 22. That was at least 11 years ago, nearly 12 now. And today was the anniversary when she died.

"Maki-san, was there a reason why the shop was open early?" Nikora asked.

"Actually, the shop will be closed soon. I just came here to get a few things." Maki explained. "However, when you came, the least I could do to make your visit worth the while is with a cup of coffee."

"Then why did you came?" Nikora inquired.

Maki sighed, "I'm closing today to pay my respects to Saori."

The explanation caused Nikora to stop drinking her coffee. She place it, half emptied, on the counter as she looked down. A thought came into her mind that made her feel that she shouldn't be with Maki anymore.

"I see... See you later, Maki-san." getting up from the seat, she left without a word

"Nikora-san?" he watched her leave in confusion.

* * *

As Tsukiyo wander around in her thoughts, she was reflecting back to her past.

 _'I wonder...'_ she pondered. _'Why am I still living?'_

 _Long time ago, in a world of peace, there was once a little girl. She once had long brown hair, two short locks at the sides, straight fringe, and brown eyes with a hint of gold. Back then, she was more eager to smile. She was known as Lady Tsukiyo._

 _Her life was once perfect. She had a best friend, Yuuto, whom she loved more than just a friend. She once had a kind father who've passed away and a mother who've turned more cold. After her father's passing, her mother remarried to Gregory Iason. Lilith would happily talked to her new husband, often leaving the girl by herself._

 _After that day when she stubbornly refused to call him her father, the girl was forbidden to go outside without her mother's permission. For a few months, she would remained trapped. Tired of her unyielding response to welcome the man into the family, Lilith decided to take specific measures._

 _"Tsukiyo, do you want to go on a boat ride?"_

 _"Why are you being so nice?" the girl questioned hostility._

 _"I just think we should talk about a few things in a civilize manner." the woman replied._

 _Despite she was suspicious, unable to withstand being cooped up inside any longer, Tsukiyo agreed._ _When the two went on their boat ride, Tsukiyo sat near the rear end while her mother sat at the other end._

 _"What did you want to talk about?" Tsukiyo quizzed._

 _Instead of answering, Lilith just pointed out, "Oh, look. There is a flower over there."_

 _Distracted, the girl looked over to her left to see the small fragile plant._

 _Waiting for the right opportunity, the woman pushed her daughter into the water._

 _"Mother, help me!" Tsukiyo yelled as she flailed around._

 _The woman simply ignored her. The last thing the girl saw was that sickening grin on her mother's face. She wanted this to happen. She wanted to leave her to drown. As the boat was rowed away, the child_ _remained in the sea's embrace for quite some time until it was dark. There's no moon, not even a single silver light. It was then that she lost consciousness._

 _When she awoke, the girl realized that she was at shore. She didn't understand why or how she ended up there, but she was grateful. She was alive after all. However, she'll never forget the day when her mother tried to get rid of her._

Remembering that terrible memory caused the spirit to shed tears. It was that day that she was unwanted by her own mother. As if she should have just disappeared along with her father. Lamenting, the spirit sorrowfully continued down memory lane, wandering wherever her feet takes her.

* * *

At Pearl Peri, the girls came home from school. When asked by Nikora if they had homework, they explained that it was only to practice their lines. The sets and costumes were done today at school. Their homework was just to study and memorize their roles.

"Anyway, Onee-chan, did you see Maki-san?" Lucia asked.

"Yes, I paid him a visit." Nikora answered.

However, Lucia noticed that the woman didn't looked too happy. It was that look that worried her.

"Onee-chan..."

When Lucia went to her room to meet up with Hanon and Rina, she told her friends on what she planned. However, she didn't explain why.

"Eh?! Are you serous?!" Hanon exclaimed.

"Honestly, Lucia, are you trying to avoid practicing?" Rina questioned.

"Please? I'm not trying to avoid practicing, but I need to go somewhere." Lucia begged.

"Fine. We'll let you go..." Hanon started.

"But only if you return home and memorized your lines." Rina finished.

"Thank you, Hanon, Rina." Lucia replied as she ran out of her room and out of the hotel.

* * *

When Lucia arrived at the beach house, she found it closed and the door locked. Not knowing what to do, she went to the beach to find Kaito surfing the waves in preparation for a surfing tournament.

"Kaito!" she called out.

Kaito, realizing that his girlfriend is here, ended his practice as he surfed his way to the shore. Grabbing his board, he met up with her.

"Yo, Lucia. Why are you here? Don't you have some lines to practice?" he teased.

"No, I'm not here for that." Lucia answered.

"Then why?" he questioned, being a little serious now.

"I tried going to the beach house, but I can't find Maki-san anywhere." she explained.

"Oh, I see. If you're looking for Maki-san, he should be at the cemetery."

"Cemetery?"

"Yeah. He's going there to pay his respect to Saori." Kaito explained.

"Thank you, Kaito!" she thanked him by giving a quick kiss before rushing off.

As she ran, she passed by Tsukiyo, who had her umbrella up to cover her face. Turning around, the spirit instantly knew who the girl was.

 _'That's the Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess...'_

However, instead of pursuing her like she normally would, the spirit simply ignored the girl as she continued her way. More and more memories were playing inside her head that she didn't want to remember. All of them were just filled with nothing, but pain and suffering.

* * *

One time, she was forced to break up from Yuuto, who confessed his feelings for her. When she rejected his confession, he was determined. But all of his efforts were just in vain...

 _"Lady Tsukiyo..." her butler called out._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I'm sorry to say this, but... Mister Yuuto is..."_

 _Thunder boomed as the girl's eyes widen. She couldn't hear him anymore._ _Her mind broke as the words echoed around. It couldn't be true. Sadly, it was. After hearing the tragic news, she fell to her knees. How could it had happen? Soon enough, she fainted._

 _When she came back to consciousnesses, her butler was caring for her. Remembering the man's words, she politely requested for him to leave._

 _Alone, she cried, "Y-Yuuto... Died?"_

 _The words from the butler still rang in her ears, "Mister Yuuto is dead after attempting to break in."_

 _'He must have known that I was trapped, so he hoped to break in to get me out. He wanted to run away with me...' she figured._

 _"But why? Why did you have to die?!" she yelled._

 _Her answer came soon the next morning. Because by the time she entered her mother's room, the woman had news to bear. She had planned to get her daughter to marry. When the girl realized that it was her mother who killed her best friend and lover, she swore to never be a pawn to her plans. Their argument ended with Tsukiyo claiming that she'll leave. In anger, her mother cursed her._

 _"Unless someone can come to love you, you'll never be free!" she exclaimed. "You shall be left to wander the earth, unable to move on with your wretched life!"_

 _After her curse, Lilith just had about enough. She planned to get rid of her daughter... Permanently. Deeming the girl as a "nuisance" to her life, the woman turned towards sorcery, performing many dark arts of magic. She captured Yuuto's soul, taking him to a cold wasteland, fully aware that Tsukiyo would follow._

 _Her plan worked. News traveled fast about a witch capturing souls, taking them to the wasteland._

 _For months, maybe even years, the girl tried to find her lover's soul, calling out for him until she lost her voice. By the time she found Yuuto, her body started to fall numbed. The man's soul was bounded by chains, unable to let him go free._

 _"Tsuki!" Yuuto exclaimed._

 _'Yuuto! I've finally found you' she thought happily._

 _Taking off the chains, she touched her dearest beloved's face._

 _"Oh, Tsuki..." he trailed off._

 _"I can't go with you. I'm curse." he heard her voice inside his head._

 _"Tsuki, if you can't move on, then please find someone else to love. But know that I'll always love you." he told her before fading away._

 _'I... Love...'_

 _However, before she could finished, the girl collapsed from the cold. She was dead. Moments later, her mother appeared and laughed, leaving the girl buried under the snow._

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucia was on her way to the cemetery when she saw Maki.

"Maki-san!" she called out.

Maki turned around to be surprised, "Ah, Lucia-chan. Why are you here?"

"Ano, Maki-san, did something happened between you and Onee-chan?" Lucia asked.

"Eh?"

"It's just that Onee-chan looked sad when she came home today."

"Oh..." Maki responded.

"Do you know something about this?"

He knew, but he didn't know how to respond.

Looking solemn, he answered, "Yeah. Lucia-chan, can you do me a favor?"

Lucia blinked, surprised by his response, but replied, "Of course."

"Tell Nikora-san that I'll see her later." he requested.

Lucia agreed as she began to take notice of the white bouquet of flowers in his hands. She wanted to asked if the flowers was for Saori, but decided not to pressed on. Instead, she smiled before running off in the other direction.

"See you later, Maki-san." she waved as she made her way.

* * *

Arriving at the school to see people getting ready for a festive event, Tsukiyo looked around in wonder. It seemed like a fun event. Something that she could never had in the time when she was alive. How she envied them.

 _'After I died...'_ she recalled the aftermath.

 _The girl's spirit lived on in bitterness. Her brown hair turned completely white from the cold, her brown eyes turning more piercing blue. Cursed to unable to move on, the girl watched as her mother destroyed everything. That was when the woman sold her necklace after taking it off of her body when she left the poor girl buried in the snow. Time passed as Tsukiyo had absolutely no pleasure as she wander around, trapped in her new life as a tragic spirit._

 _No one could see her, but she was different. It's possible that some people would catch a glimpse of her before she suddenly vanished in the snowstorm. Sometimes, she can appear physically solid as she wished. Slowly through time, the angered spirit would set a test to see a person's true nature. If the person she encounter were to fail her test, she would take the lives, freezing their body numbed. However, even that became tedious._

 _Despite her grudge against her death, she felt relieved after witnessing her mother's death. It was like all the hatred and anger she felt had all melted away, following the woman's demise._

 _'But then, I became lost. I can't move on...'_ she concluded. _'That's when I met Mistress Eris and the others. I was the last of her recruitment. I was like them, so I considered them as friends, maybe a little more for Perseus...'_

Interested in the preparation of the festivity and wanting to get her mind off of the sad memories, the spirit continued to looked around.

* * *

At the cemetery, Maki was staring at the grave of his loss love. On the tombstone was _her_ name. The man looked at that name engraved, continuing to mourn. He was at conflict.

"Saori, I don't know what to do..." he replied, placing the bouquet of flowers on her grave. "I love Nikora-san, but I just can't seem to move on."

"Are you sure about that? How you really feel?" a voice asked.

Maki heard a voice, a very familiar one. It belonged to someone he never heard for a very long time. Turning around, he saw a ghostly figure of a woman.

"S-Saori..."

* * *

When the spirit finished seeing the surface, she was about to go into the beach to leave. That is, until three boys showed up, wanting to flirt with her. However, before they got the chance to even speak with her, she used indirect magic to prevent them from getting too close to her. Tsukiyo knew that these men were not who they seemed to be.

On the outside, they looked charming, but on the inside... They're dangerous. Those kind of people are the ones she hates to most.

"Hey beautiful, do you want to hang around with us?" one attempted to strike a date.

When she didn't respond, she felt a firm hand on her shoulders.

"Hey! My friend just asked a question! At least show some-" his friend got cut off when the spirit disappeared.

She reappeared above them, hovering.

"S-She's floating!" the third exclaimed. "L-Let's get out of here!"

Before they could escape, however, Tsukiyo freezes their path, stopping them in their tracks.

 _'Foolish humans.'_ she thought bitterly. _'I am Tsukiyo. Those whom I care may call me Tsuki. Those who are my enemies know me as the Spirit of Lost Love. And those who are broken by me will see me as... The Snow Woman.'_

After finishing with the boys, she disappeared, returning to the castle.

* * *

At the graveyard, Maki stood stunned at the ghost of his wife. Saori, although appearing faint, smiled sadly at him.

"Its been a long time, Maki." she spoke.

"Saori... It really is you." Maki could barely believe it.

"I would always hear your voice telling me many things, but I haven't been able to respond until now." she replied. "Nikora-san is a good person. So, why can't you move on?"

"I don't know." Maki answered, looking down at the ground.

"Nikora-san... She is like me. She has something too, just like how I had my illness." Saori hinted. "Maki, listen to your heart. Don't hold back because of me, please..."

"What are you saying?" the man questioned.

"You know what I mean. I want you to move on, Maki. I want you to be happy with someone who will always be by your side. Someone who loves you and can be with you at all time, someone who can give you something that I can't." she explained.

"Saori..." he place a hand on her shoulder. It was strange for her to feel almost solid. But knowing that he can touch her, he pulled her into a tender embrace. "I missed you, Saori."

"I missed you too." she replied. "Please do what your heart says. I'll continue to watch over you... And Nikora-san."

With her last words, she faded from his arms, leaving Maki alone, collapsing on his knees in front of her grave.

* * *

By the time Lucia returned home, the sun was starting to set. When she reached the hotel, the opened to reveal Nikora.

"Ah, Onee-chan!" she exclaimed.

"Lucia, where have you been?!" Nikora scolded. "Are you ignoring your homework?!"

"Gomen, Onee-chan!" Lucia apologized.

"Sorry isn't going to make up for your loss of time! Where did you go?!" Nikora questioned sternly.

"I... Well..." Lucia started.

"Out with it!" the woman snapped.

"I was seeing Maki-san!" Lucia admitted.

"Maki-san?" Nikora's expression softens. "Why did you-"

"I saw how sad you were after you returned..." the girl explained. "So I went to Maki-san."

"What did you do?"

"I asked him a question."

"What did he say?"

"Actually, he asked for a request from me. He wanted me to tell you that he'll see you later." Lucia replied.

After she further explained, Nikora sighed. Letting Lucia off the hook this time, she warned the Pink Mermaid Princess to not be too concern about her next time. Getting the message, Lucia entered the hotel and made her way into the dining room.

"Ah, Lucia. You're just in time. I was just about to explain the story and the characters." Noel smiled.

As Lucia joined her friends, they listened as the Indigo Mermaid Princess read the book in her hands. It did help them get a better idea. After the story was finished and the explanation of characters, the girls resumed to their lines in Lucia's room. By the end of the day, they memorized most of their parts, even Lucia.

"Yay! We're finished!" Lucia explained.

"Are you sure you've got those lines memorized?" Hanon inquired.

"Mm! I'll give my 100%!" Lucia smiled.

"Hm... I'm still doubtful..." Hanon remarked.

"You have a reason to. After all, Lucia might be a mess because of stage fright." Rina chimed.

"Rina! You're so mean!" Lucia pouted, although it didn't last long. "Oh well, I can't wait for the singing part."

"How is singing and acting different? They're similarly alike." Rina pointed out.

"Is that so?" Lucia questioned.

"Yes, it is." Hanon responded, throwing a pillow at her face.

"You're going to get it, Hanon!" Lucia grabbed a pillow to retaliate, hitting Hanon.

"Kyaa!"

Angered, but also having fun, she threw two pillows towards Lucia. The Pink Mermaid Princess dodge, allowing the pillow to hit Rina instead.

"Hanon! Why are you hitting me with pillows!" Rina's eyes were burning with determination.

"Uh no..."

Both girls ran with Rina following them with a heap of pillows above her head. They were laughing as they ran and hide, dashing out the room.

"Wait!" Rina exclaimed.

The end result led Rina having a misstep and falling down the stairs, dragging her friends with her. Luckily, the pillows that she was carrying with her did soften their landing a bit. Once they crashed at the bottom, the girls laughed their worries away.

"You'll do fine, Lucia." Hanon encouraged.

"She's right, don't worried what others think." Rina added.

"Hanon, Rina... Thank you!" she hugged her friends.

The hugging and laughing could have continued for a long time, but didn't when the girls looked up to see a stern figure looming over them.

"Ahem."

"Onee-chan... Hi."

* * *

At secluded area in Los Angeles, was a house. Inside of a bedroom was a man of 18 sleeping. Meet Kyle Chang, a man who studies in human genetics and other fields of science. Although, the field of study wasn't his initial plans in the first place. He chose to take it because it might help him understand something... Something he doesn't quite understand.

In his dreams, he saw someone. A girl. She was very beautiful with her sapphire blue eyes and wavy blue hair. Turning to face him, she looked like she was about to confessed her love. That is... Until she was attacked. Immediately, the dream was switched. He was taken to that room again, the place where the sleeping girl was.

She looked peaceful in repose as wild roses blossomed around her. Feeling an odd connection towards this girl, Kyle made his way towards the bed. When he touched her soft hands, he found some warmth despite her body appeared cold. Suddenly, she grasped onto his hand as she gasped from awakening. A little freak out, Kyle step back as the girl drowsily sat up.

"Are you..." Kyle started out.

However, he was stopped from talking any further when the girl was hugging him and crying.

"Please, don't go... Don't go yet." she pleaded. "Stay with me for a little more while before you wake up."

"W-What?"

 _'Before I...'_ he thought.

But before he could comprehend what was happening, he was pulled out of the dream as he woke up to reality. Sitting up from bed, the man let out a deep sigh.

"Again?" Kyle questioned.

He had experienced something like this before. And it wasn't the first time. What he had witness wasn't a premonition. He wasn't seeing the future either. It was like he was there. Information would always find a way to appear to him in his dreams. But unlike any normal dream, he finally know who that girl was... And how he felt for her.

However, how can one feel something if they never actually met and know that person? Well, that was his powers. As for this information, he cannot explained it well in words. Understanding that the day had finally come, he decided to go to Japan. He had to save her. Whether it's the first girl or the second or both, he doesn't know exactly. But he sworn on that fateful day that he would.

As he packed up, he grabbed his phone, dialing for a number. It rang a few times until it was picked up.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hello, Mai?" Kyle responded. "I'm letting you know that I'll be heading to Japan."

"When?"

"Now."

* * *

 **Okay, we got a lot of stuff and an unexpected reveal. A lot of spirits, good or bad, are showing up...**

 **Kyle: What do you mean unexpected reveal? The audience should be aware that I'd be coming.**

 **I know, but what I meant was that your appearance happen a chapter earlier. You were suppose to feature in the next chapter.**

 **Kyle: Yeah, but it wouldn't match with the timeline if I don't appear now.**

 **Just introduce yourself now. Next chapter, you can fully explain yourself.**

 **...**

 **Kyle (Updated): I wonder what is my connection to that girl? That... Indigo Spirit? Despite this is more of a cameo for me, I'll be making my full debut next chapter.  
**

 **...**

 **Until then, see you soon. Remember to review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Finding the One

**This is another chapter that literally continues right after the previous chapter. A shout out to** **KJC71790,** **RSBCS, and** **magic135 for their contribute to this story through their OCs. For all of you who already PM me, it's possible that you have an... Interesting role in this story.**

 **Anyway, we get Noel's first chapter. Ironically, it's not really focus too much on her. Rather, someone else. We mustn't rush on love, isn't that right?**

* * *

Chapter 14: Finding the One

It was a night on a Friday. All seemed peaceful and tranquil when footsteps can be heard. Mai, in her warrior form, was being chased. Her footsteps echoed against the brick floors, further as she made her way to an enclosed space. Concern of getting caught, she just kept running only to stop. There was no where for her to run. Turning to the sound of footsteps behind her, the woman knew that she was cornered by three gangsters.

 _'Why am I not surprise? There's always have to be three.'_ she thought sarcastically.

"Alright, Missy, come with us and no one has to get hurt." the head of the gang member smiled darkly.

"And get my life screwed? Like heck I'd do as you say!" Mai scoffed.

"Why you little..." the third man approached her.

"Don't take another step!" she warned, which the gangsters respond by laughing.

"Hahaha! You can't threaten us!" the second man crackled. "In fact, you should be begging for your life."

"If you don't take me seriously, then I won't hold back in quickening your demise." Mai threatened.

"As if! Get her!" the first man, the leader, ordered.

"Yes, boss." the two shorter men replied, taking out their daggers.

As they approached their prey, Mai sighed.

 _'I warned them...'_ she thought. _'And I'm so going to kill Kyle when he gets here.'_

Her right arm glowed, revealing her pink mark, the Celestial Blade of the Sea. Summoning her powers from a dripping pipeline, she blasted her perpetrators with water.

"Gah!" they exclaimed.

"Where did she got the water from?" the second man questioned.

"Forget about that! What the heck is that on her arm?!" the leader yelled.

"I suggest you to leave." Mai advised.

"Don't order us around!" the leader screamed as he charged for an attack.

However, she elegantly dodged as he slammed into the wall. Still filled with anger, he lunge behind her. Mai simply did a backward flip and now, she wasn't the one who was cornered.

"Well, aren't you three stubborn?" she remarked.

"Argh!"

Before they could plan their next step, the woman froze their feet, preventing them from moving. Fed up, she continued icing the layers of ice until their heads remain.

Walking up to the leader, she spoke a tad playfully, "I don't like men who are forceful. Maybe try to be more nicer before kidnapping girls, okay?"

"You... Little-" before the leader could curse, she froze his lip shut.

After that, she knocked all three of them out with a kick to the head. Sighing, she begin the process of taking away their memories of what they had witness and altering them. When she was finished, she melted the ice to handcuff them before leaving the abandon alley.

Looking for the sign, she saw the appearance of a dog. It glowed a white light, looking a bit spiritual. Chasing after it, Mai was lead out of city and towards the beach. Finally, the dog stopped as the woman crouched to converse with it.

"How are you, Mai?" Kyle's voice spoke through the dog's mouth.

"I am going to kill you." Mai muttered.

A moment of silence passed until Kyle spoke, "So... I assume you ran into trouble?"

"Yes. While I was on my search, I was spotted by some bad people." Mai explained. "Is this seriously part of my training?"

"Yes. After all, you still haven't mastered your powers. Going on missions and small task will help you gradually improve."

"So when will you be arriving?" she questioned.

"I should be arriving tomorrow in the afternoon, perhaps earlier." he answered. "Anyway, how was your search?"

Mai let out a heavy sigh, "I can't find them. I know they're somewhere nearby, but it's hard to try being discreet when there are many people around."

"Don't worry about it. Remember, they won't know that you're looking for them. Just act like any normal person. You'll find them." with that final order, the ghostly messenger disappeared.

Getting up, the Umiko muttered, "Roger that."

* * *

After what Lucia did to help Nikora and Maki in the afternoon, the woman gave the girls a break, much to their delight. They wanted to go out to spend the evening with the remaining time they have. Coco was out for a swim and Karen went to try delicious food before some of the best restaurants closes. Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Seira were running off to spend some time with their boyfriends, although Seira denies Takumi as her boyfriend. After all, neither haven't confessed nor made it official.

Noel had left the hotel a while ago before everyone else. She was standing in a long line, outside the bookstore, waiting patiently as she can. But her excitement was slowly starting to gnaw at her. She was waiting for the new detective novel to come out. Just ten more minutes before midnight.

She remembered that her kingdom would have a large library, but most of the shelves were filled with history books. Any other books would be the mermaid's interpretation of fairy tale stories. Personally, Noel found the human's interpretation to be a tad more interesting. The story was longer, the plot was complex, and whether the ending was tragic or not, she can somewhat connect to the characters in the story.

Meanwhile, Lucia and Seira, who were making their way back to the hotel, saw the patient Indigo Mermaid Princess.

"Noel, what are you doing here at a time like this?" Lucia questioned.

"I could asked the same for you two." Noel countered, which the girls respond by nervously giggling.

"We wanted to spend more time with our boyfriends." Lucia explained.

"Takumi isn't my boyfriend..." Seira timidly insisted.

"He will be after you two make it official." Lucia noted.

Seira playfully stick out her tongue before the girls ended up laughing.

"Anyway, to answer your question, Lucia..." Noel started. "I'm waiting for the clock to strike midnight."

"Why?" Seira asked curiously.

"Well, Seira, in a few more seconds, the bookstore will open and I'll finally be able to get my first copy and read the seventh addition of the series, Grim Mysteries: The Disappearing Maidens." the bookworm squealed excitedly. "I heard that it's a tragic romance story and in the midst of it all... Is a mystery!"

"That seems... Nice." Lucia cannot find the right words to describe.

Just then, the clock tower chimed.

"Ah! The store is open! Well, see you two later." Noel waved as she head inside, followed by a bunch of people behind her.

The two girls watched as everyone was pushing and shoving until they decided to go home.

* * *

By the time Hanon and Rina returned, it was already 12:30 AM. They found Noel reading her book, completely into it. Karen, who had come back twenty minutes earlier, called out to them.

"Everyone, the bath house is ready!"

"Yay! We'll get to talk more about boys!" Hanon cheered.

Normally, when Hanon is going to the bath house is usually when she starts bringing the topic of boys to the group.

"I could use a relaxing hot bath." Rina remarked, ignoring Hanon's claim. "Let's go, Noel."

The Indigo Mermaid Princess was unwilling. She wanted to continue reading, until she sighed, closing her book to join her friends.

Once the remaining girls joined the bath house, all seven Princesses started to talk about their day... Well, most of them were. While Coco, Lucia, and Hanon were playing with Seira, Rina noticed Noel's deep thinking. It wasn't hard to tell that she was distracted since she was absent-mindedly pouring too much shampoo on Karen's head.

"Noel, is something wrong?" Rina asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Noel answered quietly.

"Then why are you still pouring shampoo? I think Karen have enough." Rina pointed out.

"Eh?" the mermaid looked down to notice that she was drenching her sister's hair in the sweet-scented liquid. "Ah! G-Gomen, Karen!"

As Noel apologized, Rina went over to take the bottle out of her hand as Karen moved out of the way from getting more drenched. They both shared a glance for a brief moment before focusing on the Indigo Mermaid Princess again. Being her younger sister, Karen went to Noel and place a hand on her shoulder in the form of comfort.

"Nee... Nee-san, you can tell us anything that's on your mind." Karen suggested.

Noel let out a sigh, "It would be nice if I could fall in love too. All of you have boyfriends, only Coco and I don't."

The four girls who were playing stopped to see that Noel wasn't joking. She seriously wanted to fall in love too. Coco had a mournful look of sadness in her eyes, which seemed to indicate that Noel was half wrong, but she didn't let her know or try to correct her. Only Seira took notice, though she decides not to mention about it.

It was quiet for a moment until Lucia and Hanon attempted to cheer the sadden girl up.

"Then let's go to the beach tomorrow." Lucia offered.

"Good idea, Lucia. There will be many hot boys around, so maybe one of them will be Noel's Prince Charming." Hanon agreed.

However, Karen disagreed, "No way! I don't want Nee-san to suffer from forbidden love!"

"It's not your choice to decide." Hanon countered. "Besides, you seemed to be doing well with Subaru."

The mentioning of the scientist caused the Purple Mermaid Princess to turned red. As an argument broke out between Karen and Hanon, Noel watched as her friends were talking, blushing, and splashing water at the other to defend their love life. The sight caused her to giggle as she saw her friends having fun.

 _'It seemed wonderful... Falling in love...'_ she thought.

Suddenly, Hippo slide the door open, stepping into the bath house to chastised Noel.

"Noel-san, don't even think about falling in love with a human!" Hippo yelled. "I won't allow it!"

That caused many screams and shouts from the mermaids as they began to throw things at the penguin in anger. Many "ahh" and "GET OUT", followed by a few items being thrown. As for Hippo? He ran out of the bath house with little hearts circling around his head. That sick little pervert.

* * *

After the girls dealt with Hippo, the twins retired to their room. Unlike everyone else, Karen and Noel shared one big room. The walls on the left side was indigo and the one on the right was purple. Alone, the girls changed into their nightgown.

"Geez, that Hippo!" Karen huffed as she buttoned the top of her nightwear. "The nerve of him peeping in our bath!"

 _'He certainly has no decency!'_ she continued in thought.

She was wearing a purple night slip that has spaghetti straps. The dress reached to her knees with the train a little bit longer. Noel was wearing a similar nightwear, but indigo. However, there were sheer sleeves and she had on a long slip robe. She might be twins with Karen, but that doesn't mean that she is as revealing as her younger sister.

Once the Purple Mermaid Princess cooled down, she sighed, "But he's right, Noel. You can't think about falling in love."

She sat on the edge of her bed, across from Noel's.

"Because it's wrong to think about it? Because it's forbidden?" Noel guessed.

Karen shook her head, "That's not it. Because you will get hurt. Falling in love is great, for humans... But for us, it's a bittersweet love. Already, I've regretted in furthering my relationship with Subaru. Eventually, all of us will have to return to the sea and say goodbye."

"Oh..."

"That's why it is best that you don't have a relationship... Even though I do wished for your happiness. Oyasuminasai, Noel."

"Karen..." Noel was touched that her sister cared for her well-being. She smiled sadly as she also went to bed. "Oyasuminasai, Karen."

* * *

The next day, the girls went to the beach, dressed in their swim suits. Despite its mid November, the weather was moderately warm. It wasn't hot nor too cold. It was just about right... For a Saturday.

Lucia and Hanon were wearing a two piece in their respective color. Karen and Noel were wearing similar swim suits. Rina was wearing a green top and short blue jeans. Coco had on a two piece with a yellow mini skirt and Seira was wearing a short orange dress.

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were taking a break from their studies. It was their excuse to get away from the hotel. Their initial plan was to find a boyfriend for Noel. Despite Karen had already expressed her opinion on finding a lover for her older twin, she just went along with it for the sake of her sister. Much to her luck, the plan was starting to go awry. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were immediately taken away by their boyfriends and Coco and Seira went to get a cone of ice cream. That left only Noel and Karen.

Noel didn't mind it that much, but it was still bothering her that she doesn't have someone to experience the feeling. Karen, wanting to change Noel's mood, took her hand.

"Karen?"

"Let's go, Nee-san."

"W-Where to?" she wondered.

The younger twin stopped to turned around with a smile on her face, "To have fun."

"Have fun?" she repeated. Understanding that her sister's intentions, she smiled as she nodded her head. "Mm."

Unknown to Noel, having fun wasn't just on Karen's mind. Despite it was against her beliefs towards finding love, she didn't want her sister to feel completely left out. Even if they don't find a potential boyfriend, at least they can spend some time together. Just between sisters.

* * *

In a smaller town in Japan, not too far from where Pearl Peri resides, was a tall man with wide shoulders and a lean frame. He has short dark brown hair, natural green eyes, and slightly tanned skin from all the time spent in the sun. Meet Furukawa Itsuki, a well-known volleyball player and athlete swimmer at Narumi High School. For a 16 year old, he has a lot ahead of him.

His dreams are to make it to the Olympics and win big for Japan. Not wanting to missed an awesome Saturday, the young man got out of his house and head for the beach. Swimming out into the sea, he continued strokes until he felt like he was far enough. Turning over so he was floating on his back, Itsuki let out a sigh.

He never understood why, but just being out in the sea felt so refreshing. What he can't explain is this feeling he has. Sometimes... He felt some sort of connection towards the sea. Somehow.

"Oi, Itsuki!" a voice called out from the distant.

Looking to whoever had called out his name, he smiled upon seeing a young youth waving at him. Meet Yuuki Marc. The boy was a few months younger than Itsuki, about 15 of age. He has light brown hair and dark gold eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, light blue shorts, and white running shoes. He once lived in Tokyo until he moved closer to the beach. That's where he became buddies with Itsuki.

Swimming back to the shore, Itsuki met up with his friend.

"Hey, Marc. What brings you here?" he asked.

"Today's a perfect day to draw." the youngster answered.

"It sure is." Itsuki agreed as a breeze came by, blowing their hair. "So, what is the real reason why you're here?"

"You wouldn't believe me." Marc insisted.

"Let me guess. Mermaids?" Itsuki chuckled. "You sure are determined to catch them in your drawings."

"Have you ever seen a mermaid?" the boy challenged.

"I am aware of the legends, but I never seen one." the man admitted.

"Then you can't say that they aren't real." Marc replied optimistically.

Despite being a Junior High student, when he once saw a mermaid during a family trip to the Arctic Ocean, he was captivated with her beauty. He was even more shocked and excited when he heard a few sightings of mermaids close to home. Since then, he moved out of Tokyo for the sea, hoping for a chance to catch a glimpse of a mermaid.

"Oi, Itsuki, Marc!" a friend called out. "Let's play!"

"Ah, you bet!" Itsuki gave a confident smirk. "Let go, Marc."

"Yeah!" the boy replied, dropping his supplies for a match.

Everything was set. The net and the volleyball. Each side of the net has pairs. As they got ready to play, the two noticed a stranger. And he seemed to notice someone behind them.

"Hey, girls! Want to play with us?" the stranger questioned, calling out to the two girls behind Itsuki and Marc.

When the boys turned around to see the two girls, Itsuki felt like they were more for some reason. A girl with purple hair and the other with dark blue.

 _'Twins?'_ he wondered.

Turning his attention back to the stranger, he couldn't help, but feel that something was off about him. So, he whispered over to his friend.

"Psst, Marc. You know that guy?"

"No." Marc shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked.

"Yes, come join us." the stranger assured.

Acknowledging, the girl and her twin sister joined the boys for a match of beach volleyball. From a distance was Mai, dressed in a pink sundress and sun hat. Lowering the aviator sunglasses from her eyes, the woman smiled, setting her sight upon Itsuki and Marc as they started the game.

"Found them."

* * *

At the Narito Airport, a man with black hair and brown eyes step out of the door. He was wearing a blue shirt and dark pants.

Kyle sighed with one thought in his head, _'Welcome back.'_

Taking his suitcase with him, the young man went to a house that did belonged to a friend of his. That friend was back at Los Angeles and when Kyle explained his reasoning for going to Japan, he gave him the house to stay. Taking out the keys, Kyle opened the door to see the interior of the building for the first time. The house was very spacious, but many of the furniture was hidden under sheets.

Turning on the lights and removing some of the sheets from the furniture, Kyle gasped, "I still can't believe that this is all mine..."

After dropping his suitcase and changing to a more suitable outfit, he went to the beach to find his friend. Immediately, he found Mai, who seemed a little surprised to see him.

"Kyle, you're here." she respond.

"Did you doubt I would?" he teased. Following her gaze on Itsuki and Marc, he asked, "Those two are the ones?"

"Yeah. I must admit, I was surprised when I first saw them." Mai answered. "But there's no doubt about it. They are the ones we've been looking for."

He agreed. There was a familiar presence that he can feel. And the two girls who were playing beach volleyball... They also have a connection towards the sea. Once his gaze fell onto Noel, his heart sank.

 _'So that's her... Noel, the Indigo Mermaid Princess of the Arctic Ocean.'_ Kyle thought. _'Was I really destined to meet with her?'_

Suddenly, in his view, he saw Rina walking over to talk to Karen. Turning his attention back at Noel, he understood why those two were discussing in concern. There was a boy, the same one who insisted that the girls should play, talking to Noel. They seem on friendly terms.

"You and your sister put up a great game." the man replied. "Oh, I haven't introduce myself. I'm Damien."

"It's nice to meet you, Damien-san, and that's sweet of you to say." Noel smiled.

Rina and Karen were eyeing at the man, glaring. But that's because they were protective of the sweet, innocent girl. If anyone would dare to break her heart, those two won't hesitant to give any heartless man a wicked beating to send the message.

Although, Damien seemed like a gentleman...

* * *

Leaving the beach with Mai, Kyle soon found himself on his back. Apparently, he was knocked down by someone who was careless enough to run into him.

"Kyle!" Mai exclaimed, turning a bit red in the face at the sight in front of her.

Groaning from the unexpected impact, he looked up to see that it was a girl who had collided with him.

"Lucia, are you okay?!" he heard a boy's voice questioned.

"Yeah, but what did I hit?" Lucia wondered.

Being in an awkward situation and a bit insulted, Kyle cleared his throat, "Ahem. I believe it's who did you hit, not what."

"Eh?" Lucia looked down to see Kyle.

Her face was turning red from accidentally knocking down a guy as Kyle stayed very cool about it. Actually, he was pretty much amused. Who would have thought that his first day in returning to Japan was going to have him getting pushed over by a cute girl?

"Sup?" he responded with a smile.

"Ano... Eto... Hi?" Lucia greeted rather awkwardly.

"Um, it's nice to meet you, but can we properly introduce when I'm not laying on the floor, here?" Kyle pointed out.

"S-Sorry!" Lucia exclaimed, getting off the man as he got up. "I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay. Everything's cool." Kyle brushed the sand off his clothes.

"Are you sure?" the girl questioned.

"Yes." he chuckled, charmed by the girl's quirkiness.

The girl sighed in relief, "Thank goodness..."

"Lucia, you should be more careful. You can't just knocked over guys like that." Kaito somewhat scolded, but he was actually a bit jealous.

"Gomen, Kaito. I promise I won't do that again." Lucia apologized to her boyfriend.

"Geez... I don't know what to do with you sometimes." Kaito muttered.

"Ahem." Mai cleared her throat to get the lovers' attention. "I believe we haven't introduce?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Domoto Kaito." the boy introduce.

"I'm his girlfriend, Nanami Lucia."

Kyle smiled, however, inside his mind, he thought, _'So this is Nanami Lucia. She was right about her. This girl is very cheery and optimistic.'_

"Airisu Mai."

"And I'm Kyle Chang. Kyle is my first name." the man quickly clarified.

Immediately, Kaito had a thought in his head. The man's name sounded familiar. Where have he heard that name before?

"I'm really sorry for bumping into you, Kyle-san." Lucia apologize again. "I guess I was taking my practicing a little too far."

"Practicing?" Kyle questioned.

"For the play coming up. It's on the 21st, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz." Lucia explained. "Would you like to go see it?"

"I politely, but firmly decline the offer, though it was considerate of you." Kyle respond.

"Well, see you later." Mai bowed before following Kyle.

When Lucia turned to face Kaito, she asked, "What's wrong, Kaito?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just... That guy. Something is weird about him."

"Could it be that you're jealous that I bumped into him?" Lucia half teased, half wondering.

"W-What are you saying! B-Baka!" Kaito berated with a tint of red on his face. "Like I'm jealous of him. As if!"

His girlfriend giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Oh, Kaito."

* * *

After finally leaving the beach, Kyle and Mai also found someone, although it was a familiar face for the man.

"Ah, Kyle-niichan!" Takumi exclaimed.

The boy ran up to him, followed by Seira. The girl took notice of Mai and the woman gave a small smile. Although, she place a finger towards her lips, gesturing for silence. Seira nods in understanding as Takumi converse with Kyle.

"Takumi, a pleasure in seeing you again. Have you been well?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." the boy smiled. "What are you doing here, Kyle-niichan?"

"Oh, a visit perhaps." the man answered.

" _Well, I hope you stay here. Japan is great._ " Takumi spoke in English.

" _I'll consider it. See you later._ " Kyle spoke back in English before heading off with Mai.

* * *

After the day ended, Kyle would have normally went to his house on his first day of returning to Japan for a long time, but instead, he didn't. He and Mai were heading to a hidden secret place, one that no one knows of with the exception of himself and the other Umikos.

Upon entering, he was greeted by a girl with long blue hair styled in a single braid and teal eyes. She was wearing a light purple dress and boots.

"Nymphia! You're here!" Mai exclaimed, rushing over to hug her friend.

Once they broke their hug, the girl turned towards Kyle, "Hello, Doctor. I'm glad that you've made it here safely."

"Please, I'm not a doctor yet." Kyle insisted.

"But you'll soon be." both girls teasingly replied in unison.

The man sighed, "Until then, just call me Kyle, okay?"

"Alright. What do you need then, Kyle?" Nymphia inquired.

"Make a call to Dr. Liam Sterling. I need to speak with him." Kyle ordered.

"Yes, right away." the girl answered as she rushed off.

After he instructed Mai to get another Umiko with her, he continued his way within the base. As Kyle went towards the main room, there was a large screen on the wall. Sitting on the chair, he waited until an image of a man with dark hair and bluish-silver eyes came up.

"Ah, Kyle. Glad to see that you've made it. What are the status over there?" Liam quizzed.

"The Mermaid Princesses are all in one place, here in Japan." Kyle answered.

"All seven?" Liam questioned.

"Yes."

"Excellent. Then we can begin." Liam announced.

"Just like what _she_ told me all those years ago." Kyle muttered. "We can now start the MP Project."

"Agreed. We shall start right away. You do know what the next step is, right?" Liam asked.

"Yes. Soon, she will come. In order to, I must create her so she can be born into this world."

"I see you have your own personal agenda. Did that woman told you?"

"No, she didn't." Kyle answered.

"Oh? If the Sea Goddess didn't told you, then who?"

"The girl, herself, told me. We made connection when I had my sight on the Indigo Mermaid Princess. It's the only way she can meet her and the others."

"Then I wished good luck on your success." Liam prayed.

"Thank you. Before I turn the connection off, what so you wished to do with your son?" Kyle questioned.

"Whatever happens, Takumi must never know what we're doing. I don't want him to experience the same pain as we have. Or in your case, experience the pain in the future."

"Understood. I wouldn't blame you for your decision. He's not like us..." Kyle trailed off.

"I know. My son is a very bright boy. Trend carefully. I don't want him to be suspicious of our actions. Until next time, Kyle."

"Yes, Doctor."

With that final order, the screen was turned off. Leaving his chair, the man got up to grab a lab coat. Putting it on, he walked down the hallway to meet with Mai and another Umiko. The boy has blonde hair and brown eyes. He was tanned from the sun and dressed more casual than Mai, wearing a plain t-shirt and long shorts with sandals.

"How did it went?" Mai questioned.

"It went well, but onto the next step." Kyle answered. "Mai, Earl."

"Yes?" they answered in unison.

"I need you two to listen to me. I need you two to follow Furukawa Itsuki." Kyle explained. "There is another one with him, a boy named Yuuki Marc."

"Could it be possible that they're..." Earl trailed off.

"Yes, they are. But, one of them hasn't yet tapped into their powers." Mai quickly clarified.

Earl sighed, "Let me guess. Furukawa Itsuki?"

"It would be troublesome if he is left wandering loose." Kyle pointed out.

"What about Marc?" Mai asked.

"He seemed to have awakened a long time ago. For now, we'll leave him alone. But Itsuki will need to be watched over."

"Um, Kyle? If you're considering what I think you are, wouldn't that idea ruined the young man's life?" Mai inquired.

"Well... It's not really going to ruin his life. He just need to get used to what he truly is." Kyle offered. "Make sure that he doesn't see you. Report any symptoms he's displaying. That might mean that he is slowly tapping into his powers."

"Got it. We'll leave tomorrow." Earl replied.

* * *

By the time the girls returned home from their day, Noel felt that she was lucky in a way. She returned all happy and perhaps a little charmed. However, Karen was still suspicious of the man, Damien. She was glad that Rina shared her concern.

"Nee-san is too good for that man." Karen muttered.

"If he dares to hurt Noel's feelings, we'll make sure to beat the wreck out of him." Rina promised.

"Yeah."

After everyone eat dinner, Noel was the first to retire to her room. Dressed in her sleepwear, the Indigo Mermaid Princess had her lampshade turned on as she opened her book. Nearly reaching the final chapter, she continued to read.

So far, the story was about a case of many disappearing women. A detective had clues leading to a mysterious castle that was said to be haunted. The owner of the castle has blue beard and was the one who reported the case of his wives disappearing, leading him to marry only for his wife to disappear every time. Wedding, mystery, death, and remarried... And so the cycle repeats and continues.

The detective searched to find the spirit of the king's first wife. She lead the detective to a secret passage. There, she learned of the previous king's sin. It passed on, affecting his son. The current king was cursed so every time he wed, he would take their lives in blind rage. Sadly, he would have no recollection of the day after their wedding night.

Noel continued reading, letting out a happy sigh, "So intriguing, I have to know more."

The detective, with the help of the spirit of the first wife, forge a magical staff to end her husband's tyranny. The spirit has imbued herself to charge the staff. Finally, they were confronted by the king. Once more, he was blinded by his curse, aiming to kill the detective. The brave woman fought, successfully removing the curse on the king. However, it resulted in him dying. But thanks to the detective, the king's soul was saved and he was reunited with the spirits of his lost wives.

Noel closed the book as she beamed at the ending, _'So romantic, so tragic, and quite a mystery.'_

Turning off the lampshade, Noel went to bed early, dreaming of how her love life will begin and end.

* * *

 **First of all... Woo-hoo, do we have a role reversal here? Normally, it's the mermaids who knows their lover, but wait! Kyle knows Noel? What?!**

 **Mai: Hey, Kyle?**

 **Kyle: Yes, Mai?**

 **Mai: Aren't you mad at Pearl?**

 **Kyle: Why should I?**

 **Mai: Well, Noel didn't fall in love with you.**

 **Yet. She hasn't fallen in love with him yet. Besides, she hasn't fallen in love with Damien either. I wanted to make this love equation to be a bit more interesting and complex.**

 **Itsuki: *Storming over in anger* What on earth were you thinking, Pearl?!**

 **He he he… Well…**

 **Itsuki: I did not sign up to get stalked by two strangers!**

 **You signed up to be a part of my story, but not in a story where you'll be safe. Besides, you sorta know Mai.  
**

 **Itsuki: Why you… Anyway, I know nothing of the Umikos!  
**

 **Well, well, enough with delays. Just go and introduce yourself along with the other special OCs.**

 **...**

 **Liam Sterling (Updated): I will admit, despite I am Takumi's father, I am also the founder and leader of my secret organization. Just to let you know, the organization is called Star Ring. I'm letting you know because in future chapters, you won't know the name. Since I started all of it, I'm the first rank.  
**

 **Kyle Chang (Updated): In the future, you may view me as a man who may looked like a big bad with an aggressive behavior. However, if you were to know more about me, you'll learn that in truth, I'm very sweet, kind, and protective of others. I was the first member, therefore I am the 2nd rank. There are five high leaders in the secret organization.  
**

 **Damien: I am an attractive man who charmed many girls. I come to appear as kind and concern for others.**

 **Itsuki: I'm a normal young man who is well known for being a volleyball player and an athlete swimmer. I wished to be in the Olympics and wanted to live a normal life… Right?**

 **Mai (Updated): It is revealed that I'm a member of the secret organization, Star Ring. Despite I am just a trainee, I'm actually the 3rd rank.  
**

 **Marc Yuuki: I am happy to be in this story. You might see me here and there, but we'll see.  
**

 **Earl: As you've read, I'm an Umiko. However, like Nymphia, I'm one of the minor OCs.**

 **...**

 **Remember to review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Thankful Days

**Originally, this was meant to be a one chapter, but I decided to combine two chapters into one. The first half is Kaito's birthday and the play and the second half focus on the camping trip. I will admit, this was the most irritating, prick to the finger chapter I ever wrote! Hence why I couldn't update this chapter on Thanksgiving Friday. But with that out of the way, happy late Thanksgiving, everyone.**

 **Um... Normally I don't do scenes that I can't handle. That's why you'll never see m-rated scenes in my writing. But if they do progress the story in an effective way, then I'll imply it. And because this story is rated T, there will be a little nudge towards Lucia and Kaito. But not too much of it. A warning just in case.**

 **Happy Late birthday, Kaito...**

 **Kaito: My late birthday present better be good!**

 **Don't worry. The first half will be the best present you ever receive. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15: Thankful Days

It was a warm sunny day on November 21st. Kaito woke up, having a good feeling on a Monday. After all, today was his birthday. Getting up to change, it was the sound of the doorbell that startled him. He wasn't expecting any visitors this early in the morning. Opening the door, he was greeted by a young boy with brown hair and eyes, dressed in a red coat and tan pants.

"Hi Kaito-niichan!" the youthful boy exclaimed.

"M-Makoto?" Kaito respond in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Inviting his little cousin in, the boy explained, "I came to celebrate your 17th birthday! And..."

He showed the young man the ticket he had receive earlier in the week. Kaito looked at it to recognized that it was the school ticket for their play. Lucia must have invited him.

"Wait, how does Lucia even know where you live?"

"I don't know. There was a playful pink dolphin with a letter. He was the one who came up to me before going back into the sea." the twelve year old explained. "Inside was Lucia-oneechan's handwriting and the ticket."

* * *

At Pearl Piari, Lucia was up and early, working in the kitchen. Flour was carelessly spilled on the table, a few drips of cake batter were sticking to the counter, and it was just a complete mess! Lucia, covered in cake batter, had already putting the cake into the oven. While she waits, she did the cleaning. The sweet scent of the cake could be smelled from the upper floors, catching her friends' attention. They descend from the stairs, tempted by the baked pastry.

"Nee, Lucia, what is that sweet smell?" Coco asked in curiosity.

"It's Kaito's birthday cake." Lucia smiled.

"Eh?! But last time on his 16th birthday, he didn't stay." Hanon pointed out.

"Well, if he doesn't stay, that means more cake for us." Rina licked her lips with a mischievous smile.

"You guys!" Lucia playfully pouted as the girls laughed. "Geez..."

Ding. The timer just rang as Lucia grabbed the oven mitts and pulled out the cake from the tray. Now for the fun part... Decorating!

* * *

Elsewhere, the conductor and his doll of a companion were getting ready for the 4th Dead Princess' revenge.

"It's time to put an end to your tragic story." Haruki muttered. Raising his baton in the air, he announce, "Now, let the revenge begin!"

The scene faded from the courtyard to a peaceful little house. There was a man and his wife. Seeing the wedding ring, the spirit glared at the traitor. Wanting her story to end perfectly, she started to sing.

Oh, look how happy you must be  
From your lies and deceit, you stole what was once mine!  
But revenge has no mercy nor do I, your guilt shall run deep  
So sleep tight...

You shake my arrival as a dream, but beware...  
I'll haunt you from afar and near  
Footsteps can be heard, echoing in her ear  
Your vision will turn scarlet, your hands filled with blood

Soon, you'll go mad... Mad with guilt  
I'll let you see the errors of your way...  
The wheels of fate being to spin, what was once halted  
Now begin

Giggle... Giggle... Giggle behind you  
Know what your crime is  
Confess now and perhaps you can be forgiven

Despite the spirit was singing, the wife was not fazed. She wasn't even afraid for her life. Well, that will be changed... So, the Dead Princess switched from a warning to a narrative way of singing.

One day, that woman was walking to town  
Disturbing news came of an angered spirit wandering  
Slowly, people disappeared one by one  
I'll make sure you get the same treatment as I did

More and more people became paranoid, scared for their lives  
Not knowing who to trust, but I make sure that the woman get her just reward  
At night, going home... The wife found her house a bloody mess

Red like blood, why are there bodies you might asked?  
Caught by her husband, the wife feared  
So she silenced him and her action was caught by the town's people  
Arrested and put into cell, the woman slowly descends to madness

Before her downfall, she saw a ghostly figure  
Do you remember what you did? Do you remember me?

"Ahh!"

"And the woman despaired, dying from her own madness and crime!" the spirit finished.

At the end of the revenge, the spirit felt content as her story truly ends. Fading away, she gave a piece of her power to Haruki. The conductor opened his book to see another letter glowing. The letter E. So far, the letters spelled out R-E-V-E...

Instantly after, more memories started to flickered into Haruki's mind.

 _The boy and the girl, Kumiko, would play. He would show her around outside of her kingdom's walls since the girl apparently "lost her memories of her previous life". The boy was of the Panthalassa Clan bloodline, yet he wasn't aware. The two children fell in love with each other and shared their stories under the moonlight. When the kingdom found out that their Princess was in love with a noble boy, they forbade the relationship to further advance._

 _It was only worse when the boy accidentally reveal his mysterious powers, the mark of the Panthalassa on his forehead. Acknowledging that the boy was not human, the people of the kingdom feared him. In outrage, they banned the boy and his family from the kingdom. If they were to return, their lives won't be spared. But still, despite the foreboding warning, the boy and Princess still met in secrecy. However, even then, they have to part._

 _Sharing their first and last kiss, the boy departs, leaving his dearest friend and lover in tears...  
_

Haruki blink with a blank stare as Kumi called out to him.

"Haru!"

"Eh?" looking down, he saw that Kumi was looking at him worriedly.

"Let's go. We have to find the next Dead Princess."

"Ah... Yeah." the conductor nods as they disappeared.

* * *

At Lucia's school, everyone was preparing the set and the actors on stage. The girls went to the theater to find a lot of people sitting in their seats.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here..." Karen noted.

"Yeah." Hanon agreed.

Noticing that Lucia was frozen, Rina quizzed, "Lucia, are you sure that you'll be fine?"

"Yeah, I'm sure!" she nervously replied.

As they continued towards the backstage, Seira notice a familiar man dressed in his black suit.

"Ah, Rihito-san!" she called out.

"What are you doing here?" Noel questioned.

"Ah, Lucia-chan and everyone else." Rihito approached them. "I came to conduct the music for your play."

"Honto?" Lucia exclaimed.

"Ie. You three should hurry and change." the man advised.

"Ah! That's right!" Hanon remarked as she ran to the backstage.

"We'll be watching from the sidelines." Coco told them.

"Bonne chance on your play!" Noel smiled.  
[Good luck]

"Do your best!" Karen encouraged.

As the four girls found their seats, Lucia and Rina followed Hanon to the changing room at the backstage. Everyone else was changing into their costumes. After Hanon finished, she got out. She was dressed in a lion suit with only her face visible. The mane around her face was irritatingly uncomfortable.

"I hate this costume! It's so stuffy and hot!" she complained, sweating from inside.

"Too late to back down now." Rina comments.

"Hurry and get to the makeup department so you can have your face painted." Lucia reminded.

Hanon groaned as she stomped her way. Rina was the second to use the changing room. She came out wearing a black dress with matching hat and boots. There was a hint of dark green, but it was barely noticeable. Knowing that she'll need her face painted green, the Green Mermaid Princess joined Hanon at the makeup section.

Lucia was the last to use the room to change into her costume. Because Dorothy Gale had a variety of dresses in many interpretations, Lucia had a little more freedom in choosing the color for her costume. She wore a pink dress and styled her hair with matching ribbons.

Getting out of the changing room, Lucia met up with her friends, who've got their makeup done. Hanon had whiskers drawn on her cheeks and Rina's face was completely painted in green. Because she didn't want her arms to have green paint, she resolved that problem with green gloves.

"I think we're ready." Rina noted.

"Let's hurry and get to the stage." Hanon remarked.

"Mm!"

* * *

With the curtains risen, the audience can see the stage with the sets. The four Mermaid Princess, Hippo, Nikora, Taki, Makoto, and Michal have the first row of seats. Itsuki and Marc were somewhere in the crowd, watching the play. Little did Itsuki know, Mai and Earl were standing close to the exit, keeping their eyes on him. As for Rihito, he was conducting slow music as everyone was getting ready.

On a rotational section on the floor was the exterior look of the house. Opening the door was Lucia as she was the first to get on stage. A black dog, Toto, followed Lucia onto the stage. Of course, he wasn't real. There was a student at the top of the set with strings, control the puppet's movements. He also provides Toto's barking.

Despite this was her second time on stage, Lucia took a deep breath before beginning the play, starting off with a song... Known as _Love, Wisdom, and Courage_.

With love, wisdom, and courage, we can overcome all  
I'll search for who has such virtue, in a magically land called Oz

An adventure is waiting for me. Are there friends who are calling for me?  
There may be scary things waiting for me in the magical land of Oz

No matter what dangers will come, we can overcome them all  
If we have love, wisdom and courage

"Wow! What a beautiful day, isn't that right, Toto?" Lucia asked.

The student made barking sounds as he controlled the puppet, "Ruff, ruff!"

At the opposite side of the stage, where the audience cannot see, some of the students turned on the fan. The student who was controlling the stage light dimmed the lights with a hint of green.

"W-What's happening, Toto? We have to hurry and get inside." Lucia exclaimed as she ran into the house, followed by the puppet.

With the lights dimming, the audience watching the stage cannot see two students dressed in black rotating the house so they can see Lucia inside the built in set. Adding flashes of light and the effective sounds of thunder, the hue of green was added. The Pink Mermaid Princess must admit, the thunder did sound real. But she's not intimidated now. Before some of the light returned onstage, she busily hooked the house with cables. Making sure that the cables were firmly intact, she gave a sign to the people offstage as the lights returned. Everyone else from backstage slowly lifted the cables causing the house to steadily ascend from the floor onstage.

Once the set was all the way up, someone lowered the curtains as the audience clapped their hands.

"That's was good." Taki remarked.

"I'm just glad that Lucia-san did not froze up from her stage fright." Hippo comment.

"That just show how much she's grown." Nikora replied as Lucia was given the silver slippers.

* * *

The scene now showed Lucia approaching the Brainless Scarecrow, who was being played by Daichi. He was wearing farmer-like clothes and a straw hat. After he was taking off the stick, another song started playing after Lucia asked him why he wants to join on her adventures.

"Why? That's because..." Daichi trailed off as he sang the song, _What a Fool I Am_.

I'm the fool of the story, the witless thing made out of straw  
I wished for a brain so much.  
I want to be clever and gain vast wisdom

If only I had a brain  
Think of all the things I'd be able to do  
Solve problems and answer…  
Instead of asking questions!

I'm asking random questions like a fool  
An idiot, you claim I am  
I can do all the another things, except for one  
Oh, how if only I had a brain… And wisdom

Saying stupid answers  
And asking dumb questions  
I'm tired of it all, being the village idiot  
I'm not even sure if I'm smart at all

If only I had a brain  
Think of all the things I'd be able to do  
Solve problems and answer…  
Instead of asking questions!

Oh what a fool I am  
Should I regret everything I asked?  
Why do I ever try? It's hopeless is it?

That's when Lucia sang part of the verse to give the scarecrow some encouragement.

Don't say that, you don't really mean it  
I'm sure that you'll get the brains you need  
Travel with me to Oz, you'll get wisdom

As the music played, Daichi resumed to sing the remaining verses in realization.

How can I be such a fool?

You looked at me with such determination  
I should start to believe in myself…. Like you believe in me  
So I will go...  
To Oz we shall go together… To the emerald city  
You will find a way home and I'll get my brain  
So let's go together, what I fool I am

"So let's go!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Mm!" Lucia agreed.

* * *

The audience clapped as the curtain was lowered. The next scene showed Lucia and Daichi encountering the Tin Man, who is being played by Kengo. He was wearing an outfit that resembles a robot. The silver colors made it look like tin. After pouring oil, the Tin Man thanked the duo for helping him.

"We're going to see the Wizard of Oz." Daichi said his lines.

"Then can I come too?" Kengo asked.

"Why?" Lucia questioned.

"Because..." Kengo trailed off as another music played.

It was sad and very slow. The name of the song is called _Heartless_.

I have no heart… Slowly, my feelings rust over time  
Oh how I wished to love  
Wishing, desiring… Won't someone help this heartless Tin Man gain a heart?  
Even for a brief moment?

Numbness, emotionless, devoid of any feeling or anything  
What am I, what am I? Without a heart I cannot love

I don't want to live a loveless life

Numbness, emotionless, devoid of any feelings or anything  
What am I? What am I? Without a heart I'm not human

Only a repulsive monster who fooled himself in thinking so  
(Numbness, emotionless, devoid of any feelings or anything)  
Please… Love me…. So I may return the feeling  
(What am I? What am I? I can't feel anything anymore)

Numbness, emotionless, devoid of any feelings or anything  
What am I? What am I? Without a heart I'm not human

After the Tin Man explained his yearning for a heart, the duo allowed him to join their group as the curtains were lowered again.

* * *

When they were risen, the trio now encountered a lion, which Hanon was bad at playing as.

"Ah, a lion!" Lucia exclaimed. "What should we do?"

"Maybe we can throw rocks at it?" Daichi asked dumbly, referring to his script.

When Kengo approached with his axe, Hanon squeal in fear.

"Wait! Please don't hurt me!" she yelled.

The audience laughed as Hanon was mentally hating her role. After the misunderstand was cleared up, Hanon began to sing her song, _Courage_.

I should be proud and strong, that's what I'm lacking  
A coward, scare of tiny things, easily frighten  
I wished to gain courage, so I can be braver than any man  
Win a war with my mighty roar  
Courage!  
Is what I desire all this time  
Courage!  
Taunt me all you want, I'll make my comeback!

"Then how about you join us?" Lucia suggested.

"Honto?" Hanon reacted all happy.

"Yeah, we could use your strength." Lucia replied.

"Okay!"

The scene ended as the curtains were lowered once more.

* * *

When the sets were changed, the curtains revealed the Wicked Witch's lair.

"Hahaha!" Rina laughed as she made her appearance. "What is this I see? A little girl and her friends?"

Karen leaned over to the side to whisper into her sister's ear, "I think Rina is taking her role a little to far."

"Ie, it seems that way. I think she is enjoying it." Noel giggled.

Onto the stage was a cutout of a looking glass to make it looked like the witch was spying on Dorothy as she talked to Oz.

"Defeat the Wicked Witch of the West and I shall grant what you desire." Kaito, playing as the Wizard, boomed.

"Ha! That girl? Defeat me? Like that's going to happen." Rina mocked. "She should know better than to cross such wickedness like me!"

The moment she said that, music started playing. It was much more like a ballad, but the lyrics made up for it. The song was called _Wicked Defies Everything_.

You can't conquer my domain  
Caused this is where the wicked remain  
Anything you try will be completely pointless

What I desire is recognition, to defeat whomever crosses my ways  
Oh, how exciting this must be!

Once I was filled with jealousy, now there's none of that.  
I'm feeling the rise of my victory, watching as my enemies crumble

Oh, I'll enjoy their defeat till tomorrow  
Watching as they cry in sorrow  
Knowing that they can't defeat me

No one can defeat this green witch of envy  
Because I'm defying all of the good

I'll soon get what I want  
Because the wicked defies everything

Once Rina finished her song, the audience were clapping their hands as the curtain falls.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was getting harder to find the fifth Dead Princess. However, because four revenge has been completed, Haruki's luck changed. The book led him and Kumi to Lucia's school. And the spirit? She was at the backstage somewhere. But that was fine. No one could see him anyway. After all, he was just as dead as all the spirits he had encounter. The only ones who could see him were the Mermaid Princesses and those who aren't born human.

The spirit of the fifth Dead Princess resided in the school's theater. She wandered around, waiting, until Haruki came.

"Come, tell me about your story." he insisted.

The spirit nods as she sings her song, _Never Ending Tragedies_...

All my work crumbles to the ground, never been recognized  
I waited for you, waited to see you for so long  
My twin...

All year, separated from the one I love...  
All there's to see is the shade of blood

Despite all my hard work, that scoundrel stole the praise  
Competition stirs and declaring me a fraud

You know what they say, he told me  
Dead man tell no tales  
Needing a sacrifice, the man took me away from my brother

The only time my twin saw me and reunited with me...  
Is when I was dead! Sadly... His search has ended

"Interesting... You have yet to realized that all two pieces that had an effect on your life are in fact, your family. That villain was actually your half brother. And you died while your twin searched for you in vain." Haruki muttered. "Let's start the revenge, shall we?"

The moment the conductor raised his baton, signaling for the revenge to begin, a sudden feeling sparked in the back of Rihito and Kaito's mind.

 _'That's...'_ Rihito trailed in thought, trying to maintain his composure as he conduct.

 _'It can't be!'_ Kaito noted.

 _'Another Panthalassan?'_ Rihito pondered.

 _'If I'm right about what I felt when I first noticed it... Then, our enemy is...'_ Kaito concluded in thought.

R-E-V-E-N...

Suddenly, the lights flickered, causing the audience to ponder in worry. This wasn't part of the play.

"What is happening?" Lucia whispered from the sidelines.

"It must be them." Rina guessed correctly. "Haruki and Kumi."

"We have to stop them, but how?" Hanon quizzed. "We can't leave so suddenly during the play."

At the seating, Seira noticed the girls' situation and turned to her three friends, "Coco, Karen, Noel..."

"We know." Karen understood.

"Let's leave now." Noel suggested.

"Ie." Coco agreed.

Letting the girls on stage that they get the message, the four Mermaid Princess left their seats and got out of the theater. They plan to confront the duo when they least excepted them. And that would be through the back exit. As the intermission was finished, the girls approached the conductor before he got the chance to start the revenge.

"Stop right there!" Karen yelled, catching their attention.

"Oh, if it isn't the beautiful Mermaid Princesses?" Haruki remarked. "I'm sorry to say, but we'll take our leave."

"Wait!" Coco exclaimed.

Her voice stopped Haruki as he stared at the Yellow Mermaid Princess. He suddenly saw _her_ face. _Her_ image where Coco was. Immediately, he heard _her_ voice.

 _"Promise me... Promise me that you'll definitely come back!"_

The conductor was stunned, but he quickly shook the brief memory aside. Taking the spirit went him, the duo along with their guest vanished.

"We were too late..." Noel replied.

"It can't be helped." Karen insisted. "Come on, let's go back to the play."

"Mm." the other girls agreed before leaving the backstage.

* * *

They returned, just as the last scene was about to be played. Dorothy had already confronted the Wicked Witch of the West.

"It's no use! You can't defeat me!" Rina acted, being all malicious and downright into character. "Now give me those slippers!"

Lucia struggled as two students playing as the flying monkeys apprehended her. She escaped from their grip as she ran over to the end of the stage to grabbed a bucket of water. Since they've rehearsed this scene many times, the thought of drenching Rina in water didn't occur in their minds. They had a way to prevent that. As the lights dimmed and flickered, Lucia poured the bucket of water towards Rina, when it reality, it was being splashed in a slight misdirection so that it would seem that the liquid had hit her. Rina let out a scream as she slowly fall down, the lights getting dimmer and dimmer. When it was close to being pitched black, Rina quickly got up and left her hat and broomstick behind before exiting the stage.

Once the lights returned, all the audience can see was a puddle of green liquid that was actually inside the bucket. As the play ended and everyone got on stage for a final bow, everyone in the audience clapped their hands.

* * *

With the day ending, Lucia paid a visit to the Domoto residence. Bringing the cake she made with him, Lucia was humming so happily. Ringing the doorbell, her boyfriend opened the door and smiled.

"Good evening, Kaito."

"Lucia, come in." he step aside as she entered.

At the table, Lucia set the box on the glass table. Opening the box revealed her birthday cake to Kaito. It was decorative with light, fluffy pink frosting. Chocolate icing formed the words: Happy 17th Birthday, Kaito.

"Whoa! You really outdid yourself, Lucia!" he beamed.

Giggling, Lucia cut out a piece for her boyfriend. Handing him the plate, she waited as he took a bite. Many noises came from him that indicate that her cake was delicious. Once he finished, Kaito let out a happy sigh. However, it seemed that he was rushing a bit because there was a little bit of frosting on his cheek. So, Lucia licked the sweet filling off his face.

Wanting to spend more time with Lucia this birthday, he grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Kaito?"

He stared at her eyes intensely. Understanding what he wanted to do, the lovers closed their eyes and slowly lean in for a kiss. Their lips were close to touch, just inches away, until...

"Kaito-niichan!" Makoto called out. They quickly broke up and sharply turned to see the young boy running to the living room. Upon seeing Lucia with his cousin, Makoto understood that he had interrupted an important scene. "Sorry for the intrusion! Go on. Pretend that I'm not here or anything."

"Like we can do that!" Kaito yelled, his face turning red.

"I'm sorry!" his cousin apologized.

Lucia's face was turning red as well, almost being caught by Makoto. The boy may have grown and been a little older, but he was still a kid. They didn't want to be caught possibly doing something too... Mature for him to watch. However, since he has already arrive into the room, they might as well invite him to join in with the celebration.

As the boy had his fill on the delicious cake, the two decided to let him in on the truth. Lucia was the first to explain to her lover about how Makoto figured out her identity roughly two years ago. The new shocked the young man.

"Wait, what?!" Kaito shouted. "How was it possible for you to figure out her identity when it took me nearly an entire year?!"

"And a little more than six months after." Lucia added with a smile.

"Those months don't count. I sealed them away to protect you." Kaito countered.

"I don't know." Makoto answered. "Either you're too dense or I'm just smarter."

That hit a nerve as the man crumbled to the ground, having lost his dignity.

"W-Well, all that matters is that Kaito realized who I am." Lucia assured.

After Kaito got back some of his pride, he started to explain to his little cousin about his origin. How he was adopted when he got washed over. That he had a twin brother, who is physically older than him ironically, and that he was a member of the Panthalassa Clan. Makoto stayed calm throughout the entire explanation, but he couldn't help, feeling super lucky for having a powerful Panthalassan Prince for a cousin... And possibly a Mermaid Princess as a future cousin-in law.

Since the boy already knew Lucia's true self and the existence of mermaids, the couple went ahead and explained about the other Mermaid Princesses and their underwater kingdoms without the worry of risking their friends in danger. When they finished, Makoto beamed in wonder.

"So cool! It's so amazing!"

"Makoto-kun, do you promise not to tell anyone what we told you?" Lucia questioned to be sure.

"Of course, Lucia-oneechan!" he promised.

Looking at the clock, Kaito got up, "Well, it's getting late. I think it's time for bed."

"Eh? Already?" Makoto whined.

"Yep." his cousin replied. "Go to bed."

"Alright..." the boy respond, getting up from the living room and entering the guest room.

Lucia put away the extra slices of cake in the refrigerator as Kaito checked on his cousin. By the time he made sure that Makoto was asleep, he returned to living room to find his girlfriend waiting for him.

"How's Makoto-kun?" she whispered.

"Sleeping very well. He won't know a thing."

"What do you mean?" Lucia asked playfully.

"I think you know. Today _is_ my birthday." Kaito had on a mischievous smile on his face. "So, how are you going to give me my birthday present, Nanami Lucia?"

"Maybe with a kiss?" she teasingly answered.

Her boyfriend shook his head as he pushed Lucia on the couch, "I don't think that would be enough."

"Well then..." Lucia trailed off. "Shall we finished what we have started?"

Kaito smirked, "You bet."

Not wasting anymore time, he quickly lunge into her, their lips embracing. Lucia returned the kiss, making it more passionate. Lacing their fingers, the scene intensify. Once Kaito finally broke up the kiss, Lucia took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. Nevertheless, she would always smiled at him once her eyes gazed into his.

"Kaito..." she softly spoke. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lucia." he replied before resuming to his birthday present.

* * *

The next day... Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were getting their suitcase ready downstairs, getting ready for their trip. Today was 22nd. Although the trip was supposed to start on Thanksgiving the 24th, three days after Kaito's birthday, there were a quick changes to the plan. If they planned correctly, the girls should returned on a Saturday. They also wanted to invite the other girls, but they decline the offer no matter how many times the girls asked.

"Karen, Noel, Karen, Seira... Are you sure you don't want to come?" Lucia asked.

"We politely, but firmly, refrain." Coco replied.

"I don't wished to be rude, but there are some books that I want to read at the library." Noel apologized.

"I don't want to be a bother to you and your lovers." Seira reasoned.

"And I want to try some more restaurants." Karen answered.

Just then, a honk can be heard outside the hotel. The girls took their luggage to see Rihito with a rented van.

"Rihito-san." Lucia beamed.

"Hi, Lucia-chan." Rihito greeted as he helped the girls with their suitcases and putting them at the back of the vehicle.

The boys were already inside, waiting for their girlfriends. The Mermaid Princesses entered the van as Rihito finished with the luggage. Shutting the trunk, the man returned to the driver's seat and started the engine. Leaving Pearl Peri, the three pairs of lovers will start they camping trip, returning in four days time.

* * *

Once they arrived at the camp site, the couples thanked Rihito as he drove off, promising to return in four days to pick them up. Alone in the serenity of the area, they began with their work. Lucia and Kaito went to search for firewood, Rina and Masahiro were busying setting up the big tent, and Hanon and Nagisa were left with the unpacking. Once everything was done, everyone was tired from the work. Lucia, Rina, Kaito, and Masahiro had dozed off. Hanon was about to do the same until she noticed Nagisa holding her hand.

"What is it, Nagisa?" Hanon asked.

"Shh." he told her as he lead her away from the group. "I want to take you on a hike."

"What will that accomplish?" Hanon questioned.

"If we can hike to the highest point of the mountain, we'll get a better chance at seeing the stars when night rolls by." he explained.

So, they started their hike, leaving the others to their nap. They had a good start, already reaching the halfway point. However, grey clouds started to hover in the sky, worrying the Aqua Mermaid Princess.

Afraid of the chances that it's going to rain, she called out to her boyfriend, "Nee, Nagisa. Maybe we should stop and start looking for a place to cover."

"Now? But it's not going to rain." Nagisa argued.

"But there's still a chance that it can happen." Hanon refuted.

"Come on, what's a little rain going to do? It can't hurt us." Nagisa countered. "Let's go."

Hanon hesitantly resumed her hike with her boyfriend. However, not too long after, the sun was blocked as the sky darkens. It started to rain heavily, forcing the couple to find a place for shelter. Soaked a little from the rainwater, Hanon wasn't in danger of reverting back to her mermaid form. However, she was a little annoyed. If her boyfriend wasn't stubborn enough in continuing the hike, they wouldn't have gotten caught in the rain.

"Geez, this was what I was afraid of." Hanon panted after running in search for the cave they've settled in.

"I'm sorry, Hanon. I should have listened to you." Nagisa apologized.

"That's right. You should have listened to me. If you did, we wouldn't have gotten stuck in this mess." Hanon place blame.

"I just wanted to take you to see the stars." Nagisa mutter, unable to hide the hint of annoyance in his tone.

* * *

Back at the camp, Lucia was woken up by Rina, who gently shook her.

"Lucia, Lucia." Rina called out.

Lucia stirred, rubbing her eyes open. Slowly getting up, she saw that Kaito and Masahiro were already awake. Masahiro was watching the clear plastic cover of the tent to see that it was raining heavily. When she noticed that they were only four of them present inside the tent, she questioned her friends.

"Where is Hanon? And Nagisa-kun?"

"They must have left while we were dozing off." Kaito answered.

"I'm worried. It's raining hard out there and they haven't returned yet." Masahiro muttered.

They were stuck. Lucia and Rina can't get out without accidentally revealing their true forms while Masahiro is present. Neither can the boys without getting soaked and possibly catching a cold. They just have to sit and wait. Unfortunately, it seemed that the storm will not stop. Things was getting really bad.

* * *

At the cave, Hanon and Nagisa started to bicker over whose fault it was that got them in this predicament.

"You're so dense, Nagisa!" Hanon yelled.

"You're so stubborn!" Nagisa argued. "And why did you want to get away from the rain so badly?!"

"Because... Because I don't like to get wet!" Hanon started to falter in her reasoning.

"You didn't get that wet." Nagisa replied hotly.

"How can you not understand?!"

"And why does it seemed that you're hiding something from me? What could make you want to run away so badly unless you're keeping secrets from me?!"

"I... Well..." Hanon cannot find the right words to describe her situation.

"What is it you're hiding?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!"

"If you can't, that must mean you don't trust me, do you?"

"That's not what I meant Nagisa."

"Hanon... Whenever you're with me, you always seemed to be hiding something. However, the times when you spend with Mitsuki-sensei, you looked happy with telling him everything."

"W-What are you talking about, Nagisa?" Hanon inquired, becoming shock. "W-Why did you start bringing up Mitsuki-sensei all of a sudden?"

"Because I think that you love him enough to tell him your secrets. You can't even do the same with me."

"T-That's not true, Nagisa!" she denied.

"Then prove it!" Nagisa yelled.

Looking away from his face, she repeated, "I can't."

"Well then, I guess you don't love me after all."

That response earned him a slap on the check as the girl became disheartened, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Nagisa baka!"

"Hanon!"

Everything started to escalates quickly to the point that it caused Hanon to run into the storm. She didn't care if she was drenched or not, she just wanted to run away from Nagisa. As she ran, the girl stopped when a gust of wind prevents her from moving.

"N-Nani?"

Once the wind faded, Eris appeared before her with that sadistic smile of hers, "Hello Aqua Mermaid Princess. Did you enjoy my chaotic storm?"

"So you're the one who've caused this weather. Who are you?!" Hanon demanded.

"That's right, I believe we haven't met. I'm Eris." the spirit introduced.

 _'So that is who Karen, Noel, and Coco fought.'_ she realized.

"What do you plan to do?! Capture me?!" Hanon interrogated.

"Oh no. Not today." Eris laughed.

"Eh?"

"You see, this storm of mine is no ordinary storm. It washed away the bonds of lovers, bringing the old bad memories back to the surface. Like a new fresh coat of good paint being washed away, revealing the rust that was buried." Eris explained. "I could capture you, however, a Storm of Doubt is already forming inside your heart."

 _'A Storm of Doubt? Then, what is she planning to-'_ Hanon didn't have time to think before she was attacked by Eris.

"Kyaa!"

Sadly, the spirit had thrown a black moonstone at her, reverting her back to her mermaid form. Vulnerable, Hanon was powerless of any way to defend herself.

"Because this rainstorm isn't normal, it wouldn't have turned you back even if you were soaked from head to toe. All it does is affect your bonds with the one you love. The more you stay, the more unpleasant memories are brought back. Even negative emotions that you've buried deep long ago." Eris explained as she created a barrier around Hanon.

"W-What is this?!" Hanon started to panic.

"You can't call your friends. This barrier will hide you if your naive boyfriend were to come to this area." Eris told her. "And why do you have to be out of sight? Well..." with a snap of her finger, Eris' form changed, becoming Hanon. "So you can watch as I steal and break your love along with Nagisa's heart!"

* * *

Back at the camp, Rina felt something was off.

"Lucia, something doesn't feel right." she whispered so Masahiro wouldn't hear.

"Mm." she nodded. "We have to help Hanon, but with Hamasaki-san there-"

She didn't finished her sentence because Kaito intervene, assuring that he'll provide cover for them.

"But how? We don't even know where Hanon and Nagisa went." Rina questioned in a hush voice.

"There's a river close by that leads up to the mountains. There's a high chance that they are there. I overheard Nagisa's plans to take Hanon to see the stars." Kaito explained.

"Thank you, Kaito." Lucia replied.

"We're counting on you for our safety." Rina remarked.

Making sure that Masahiro wasn't looking, the girls quickly ran out of the tent and slip into the water, heading towards the mountain. Suddenly, Masahiro noticed the absent of the girls.

He inquired toward his friend, "Nee, Kaito-kun, do you know where Rina and Lucia-chan went?"

"I don't have a clue." Kaito lied. "But I know that they'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're right. They can take care of themselves." Masahiro agreed.

* * *

At the mountain, Nagisa has finally caught up with "Hanon" as he stop to take a few breath.

"H-Hanon, I'm sorry! I don't know what had gotten over me." he apologized.

The Hanon in front of him started to complain in a dramatic way, "Nagisa, you idiot! I couldn't believe you were such a terrible person."

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" he apologized again. "Please, I want to affirm with you. I know that you already know my feelings for you, but let me say it again. Hanon, I love you! That will never change!"

"Nagisa..." a tear escape from Hanon's eyes as she was forced to watch Eris toying around with her boyfriend.

"Nagisa... Do you mean that?" the impostor asked.

"Yes. I love you, Hanon!" Nagisa confirmed.

"It such a shame that I don't feel the same way for you." Eris spoke, secretly enjoying the doubts and disruptive bonds.

"Eh?" Nagisa became confused.

"Don't listen to her, Nagisa!" Hanon banged at the barrier. Unfortunately, not only was Nagisa unable to see her, he can't even hear her. "I'm right here! I'm right here, Nagisa!" banging at the barrier in defeat, she cried, "Please..."

"I've always thought that you were annoying at the beginning, but after what you said to me, I think I no longer love you." Eris faked her tears.

"No... Don't say that, Hanon." Nagisa was trembling from disbelief. "H-Hey... If this is a joke, stop it. I mean, you don't actually mean that-"

"I do." the fake replied. "I hate you from the start and I hate you now. I wished you leave me alone!"

"But-"

"GO!" the disguised spirit taunted.

Sadden of his mistake, Nagisa looked broken as he complies with Eris' wish. He turn around and started to walk away. With her back away from Nagisa, Eris was grinning maliciously at the heartbroken mermaid in front of her. She enjoyed the new gap of heartache she just created between the lovers, watching as Hanon cried sorrowfully at the result.

 _'No... Please, don't leave me, Nagisa. Please...'_ Hanon begged. _'Don't leave me all alone. The truth is, I really need you...'_

Muttering the strength she has left, she cry out from the bottom of her heart, "NAGISA!"

Her Aqua Pearl shined brightly as the barrier was shattered. Her voice reached out towards him as he stopped and turned around to see the Mermaid Princess.

"Eh?" he responded.

Knowing that she could still fix this, Hanon smiled in relief, "Nagisa..."

"Nagisa, who do you choose?" Eris, still disguised as Hanon, asked. "It's either me or her."

"What?" Nagisa got only more confused.

"Nagisa!" Hanon called out, reaching out her hand.

"Who do you choose to give your love to? Me or her?" Eris clarified, reaching out her hand. "Look, you know me better than that thing over there. So pick me, okay?"

Hanon was afraid. Afraid that maybe her feelings for him won't be enough. What if he choose Eris and not her? It was his choice to choose, no one can change that. As he saw the concern in the mermaid's eyes and the confidence in "Hanon", Nagisa closed his eyes and took a breath. He felt like a fool, just like the Hanon in front of him just said. How could he have been so blind? The answer was clear. Making his way, he slowly reached out his hand towards "Hanon". The mermaid blinked, doubt and hesitation sparked in the depths of her heart.

She was starting to feel less confident and unsure of herself. It was so bad, that she no longer reach out for Nagisa, lowering her arm as she looked down in sadness. She can't do anything about it as rain continued to fall. But suddenly, the mermaid gasped in shock when she felt arms wrapping around her tightly. It was Nagisa. Right before he hold the impostor's hand, he dashed towards the disheartened mermaid, embracing her as tightly as he could, determined not to let her go. The moment was sweet for it stopped raining.

"Nagisa?" she called out in confusion.

"I know for a fact that you are the one. I don't know why, but you're like Hanon. You both have the same kindness in your eyes." Nagisa muttered as he wiped away her tears. "I may not know who you are, but one thing is certain. I choose you. Therefore, I'm going to help you."

The shock she felt a minute ago disappeared from her expression as a new one took its place.

Smiling at the heartfelt confession, she happily said his name, "Nagisa, thank you."

Meanwhile, Eris was angry at her failed plan.

"How dare you..." she gritted her teeth.

"I know now that you're not Hanon! She would never say those words no matter how bad our relationship gets! So show me your true self, impostor!" Nagisa demanded as he picked the mermaid in his arms.

"Heh, not bad kid. I must say, I'm impressed!" Eris shed her disguised as she sent a blast towards the couple.

Nagisa got knocked out after hitting a tree while Hanon was sent a couple of feet away from him. Groaning from the sudden impact, she pulled herself up to glance over where Nagisa landed. Seeing her boyfriend injured because of her made her cry out in grief.

"Nagisa!"

"You know what? Since I had my fun, I guess I'll capture you now." Eris changed her mind as she moved forward for the mermaid.

 _"I won't allow that to happen!"_ a voice exclaimed.

Pushed back, Eris saw a girl shining a faint aquamarine light. It was the Aqua Spirit! Unlike the Green Spirit, the Aqua Spirit was not in her warrior form. She was in her cursed form. Her hair was long wavy, being a beautiful aqua color. She was wearing a long white dress with a sweetheart neckline and long sleeves. The young girl had a fierce look on her face, determined to not allow anymore suffering befall on Hanon and Nagisa. Her presence caused the Pearl Block on Hanon to weaken until it was gone.

"Who are you?" Hanon inquired weakly.

"You once called for me, in your dreams. Despite I know that you were searching for that boy back then, I couldn't help, but answer your call now." the spirit answered in a sad tone. "That boy and I share one thing similar."

The Aqua Spirit's attention was brought back onto Eris when the angered spirit yelled, "Who the heck are you! First that Green Spirit and now you! Who are you, you little pest!"

Sighing, the girl closed her eyes as she spoke, "Hanon, do you wished to know my name?"

"Eh?"

"My true name... Do you wished to know it?"

"I..."

"It's okay if you don't want to, I understand that it was sudden of me to ask." turning her face so that she faced the mermaid, she started to fade.

"Wait!" Hanon called out.

The Aqua Spirit smiled, "Until you are ready to know my real name, you may call me Mizu, okay?"

Completely disappearing, the girl left Hanon in confusion.

 _'Mizu?'_

Eris, who was angry for a minute ago, started to smile.

"Now that no one will save you, I'll capture you with my very hands!"

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

"Hanon!" Lucia exclaimed.

"Get a hold of yourself." Rina advised.

"Lucia, Rina." Hanon looked at her friends.

"Hurry and transform so we can defeat her." Rina winked.

"Mm!"

 **~Mizuiro Pearl Voice!~**

Transformed into their second form, the girls were ready to sing.

"Eris, you failed to believe in the strength of my love for Nagisa. Therefore you will feel the hopes I have, in my song." Hanon declared.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

A melody started playing as Hanon took the lead. She sang the song, Mizuiro no Senritsu.

 _Kokoro o irodoru MERODII nokoshite kureta_  
 _Futari no eien no umi wa nakatta keredo_

 _Kitto shiawase ni nareru yo!_  
 _Mune no PIANO kara koboreru.._

 _Mizuiro no senritsu ga_  
 _Hora Ki Ra Ki Ra sora ni toketeku_  
 _Saigo no namioto ga kieru made_  
 _Watashi dake o chanto mitsumetete_  
 _Daisuki na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no_  
 _Tsutae kirenai omoi o ima_  
 _Nosete utau SOPURANO_

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?"

Defeated, Eris was forced to retreat as the sky started to brighten. Sunlight broke through the grey clouds, shining in the area where the girls were. Lucia and Rina left to return to camp, leaving Hanon and Nagisa alone. The little hint of sunlight shined on the couple as Hanon gentle woke him.

"Nagisa. Nagisa. Wake up."

When he slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the face of the mermaid. However, the image eventually faded to show the face of his girlfriend.

"Hanon?" waking up on her lap, he slowly sat up to look at his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Nagisa!" Hanon replied in relief, hugging her boyfriend.

"Eh? What wrong, Hanon? To hug me so suddenly..."

"I'm sorry for what happened at the cave." she apologized.

"At the cave..." he trailed off.

His eyes widen as he recalled what happen at the cave. Hanon ran out and he chased after her. The impostor disguised herself as Hanon. The mermaid. And that scary lady attacking them. What had happen when he was knocked out? Looking at the one hugging him, Nagisa knew that this was his Hanon. But there were still unexplained questions that he had. Where did Hanon ran to during the storm? What happen to that crazy woman? And where did the mermaid went? He wanted to asked Hanon, but decided not too. They've been through enough already.

Once Hanon broke up her hug, she told him, "Let's go, Nagisa."

"Where?" he questioned.

"Up the mountain, so we can see the stars." she answered.

"Yeah."

Hand in hand, the couple continued up the trail until they reached the top. Despite it has gotten dark, there was a sea of stars all over. Not a hint of clouds anywhere. As they gazed at the stars, Hanon was the first to apologize. Even though she already did, she wanted to do it again.

"Nagisa, I'm sorry for running away."

"And I'm sorry for starting up a stupid argument. I'm pathetic, right?"

"No." Hanon shook her head. "You're amazing, just the way you are."

"Hanon." he beamed.

"Nagisa." she smiled.

It was just the two of them, enjoying the night. The last thing to make the night perfect is to end it with a kiss. Leaning in, the two locked their lips. As they stayed that way for a little longer, Hanon vowed to never doubt Nagisa again. At the same time, Nagisa vowed to himself that he'll never leave Hanon ever again. From a far distance was the Aqua Spirit, Mizu.

She watched as the scene played out in front of her happily. Having a tender smile on her face, she spoke to the unaware couple her thoughts.

 _"Do you're best, you two."_

* * *

 **A little note. In anime when characters normally nods their heads and answered yes, I heard it as "Mm" and have been using it in my writing. The correct way would been spelled "Un". However, I'll used "Mm" instead because it sounded like "Un". Plus, "Un" is translated to "Mm-hm".**

 **Dorothy's song was more like a poem, so it wasn't based on a song. Scarecrow's _What a Fool I Am_ is based on _Fool/Idiot_ from the k-drama, The Legend of the Blue Sea. Tin man song was based on an OST from Kingdom Hearts. The lion's was based off of _I Burn_ from RWBY. And the WWotW song was based off of _Wicked Always Win_ from the TV show, Once Upon a Time.**

 **Kaito: Pearl, give me the definition of best present. All we did was kiss! You said that I'll have the best present!**

 **Were you expecting more? My, how bold you are.**

 ***Kaito blushed***

 **Ha ha, you're still not ready for that type of love. Maybe when you and Lucia are adults in human time, then I'll consider it.**

 **...**

 **?/Mizu (Updated): It is now revealed what my alias is. However, if you go back to the first time I made my appearance and reread this chapter, perhaps you can catch the hint I'm giving to understand what my real name is. But luckily, Pearl will no longer have to refer me as the Aqua Spirit in most of her writing now. Since it will be a while until you see me again, I'll give you a small hint. In chapter 9, in Hanon's dreams, Hanon was searching and calling out for Nagisa. Instead, she found me. And in this chapter, I claimed that Nagisa and I have one thing in common. Have you figured it out yet? My real name?  
**

 **Haruki (Updated): It has finally confirmed that I am a Panthalassan. Oh my, did you not know that? Why else would Kaito mentioned that my aura felt "awfully" familiar way back in chapter 3?**

 **...**

 **Remember everyone to review on this double chapter in one. See you soon.  
**


	16. Chapter 16: The Buds between Friends

**A little note before we begin. Once we are introduce to Coco's destined lover, know that after that, everything will be chaotic. More story lines are going to appear as well as new villain's motives. Until next chapter, be prepared for a lot of crazy mishaps happening.**

 **This chapter will be more about MyoSoTis.**

 **Lastly... Why the heck didn't anyone told me that I spelled Pearl Piari wrong? All this time I've been calling it Peri when I meant Piari! Why didn't anyone corrected me?!**

 **Lucia: Because we were busy being in your story?**

 ***Calming down* Ahem. Now that Lucia, Hanon, and Rina are on their holiday vacation, lets focus on the other Mermaid Princesses, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Buds between Friends

Out at the beach was Coco, Karen, Noel, and Seira, who've just won another battle against Melanie.

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?"

"This isn't over!" Melanie warned before retreating.

 _'Not only that, but what was that power I just felt?'_ she pondered as she disappeared.

As the girls laughed at their victory, they failed to notice that Mikage was around the area. The girl didn't see the entire battle, she just came after hearing the melody that the mermaids sang. Upon seeing Seira, however, Mikage smiled before leaving, just as the girls de-transformed back into their human forms.

Returning to the hotel, the girls went to their rooms. It just felt like the place was missing something and they knew what. Despite a day have passed since Lucia, Hanon, and Rina went on their camping trip with their boyfriends, it already felt a little lonesome at Pearl Piari.

In her room, Seira was working on a new song, an assignment assigned by the teacher way before the holiday began. However, she didn't know where to even start. Tired and a bit stressed, the Orange Mermaid Princess left the hotel to go to the sea. It's the place where perhaps she can get inspiration from.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikage went to the school to find Takumi in the Art Club. For a Wednesday, he seemed very cheerful. The boy was busy painting something that he didn't notice her presence until she made herself known to him.

"I didn't know that you'd be here, Ta-kun."

He jumped before sharply turning around, surprised to see her, "Waa! Mikage!"

Taking his shock to her advantage, she peered at what he was doing.

"And surprisingly in an Art Club... What are you painting?"

The boy frantically tried to cover his work, but Mikage already saw. It was a painting of a mermaid that looked similar to Seira. It depicts the mermaid staring out at the horizon as if in longing as she waits for someone.

"You already saw, so can you please leave?" Takumi politely asked.

After another moment of silence, Mikage obeyed and took her leave. Her sudden quietness after she saw the painting did puzzled Takumi. Did she not like it? Was there something wrong with it? It didn't matter once the boy brushed away the thoughts and resumed back to his work.

* * *

Mikage went back to the beach, pondering over some thoughts of hers. She was happy that Takumi was thinking about Seira, but they need a little push. With Haruki nearly finishing the fifth revenge, he's more than halfway in completing the Revenge Circle. That isn't good, not at all. There's no doubt that he should find the last Dead Princess on the Day of Miracles, she already concluded that.

Eight months may seem a lot, but once the Earth changed and people come to Japan, time will simply go by very fast. It wouldn't bode well for her either. She hasn't yet found her descendant who is the next Mizu Child.

 _'I have to hurry and find him or her to also prevent the tragedy should the time come.'_ she thought.

As she continued walking alongside the shore, she heard a familiar voice singing a beautiful song.

 _Kono chikara yume no tame ni_  
 _Kaseru nara umarete yukitai no_  
 _Ai ni naritai..._

Following the voice to the rocky area, Mikage saw Seira as a mermaid. She was sitting on a rock with her tail swaying below the water. Her eyes were closed as she sang with a content smile on her face. She just finished singing _Birth of Love_ and was now thinking in deep thoughts. Soon, those thoughts were interrupted when Mikage called out to her.

"Seira?"

The mermaid turned around, startled to found out that she was being watched.

"M-Mikage?"

"You're a mermaid?" Mikage questioned with ease.

"I can't really answer that question..." Seira chose her phrasing carefully.

"Does Ta-kun know?" Mikage asked despite knowing the answer.

"No, only you. But you can't tell him or anyone. You can keep my secret safe, nee, Mikage?"

Her voice was soft with a tease. Part of her knew that Mikage wouldn't do such a thing, but the other part of her have the slightest feeling of concern that she wouldn't understand.

"Don't worry, I won't." Mikage promised.

"Mm!" she nodded with a smile.

Some time have passed and Seira returned to being a human girl. The children talked, explaining their secret and so much more.

"Actually, you being a mermaid... It makes me feel relieved." the Mizu Child admitted.

"Why is that?"

"You see... I had the suspicion that you were a Mermaid Princess." Mikage answered. "The truth is, my ancestor was believed to be a reincarnation of a mermaid, coming from the South Pacific Ocean."

"Wait! Your ancestor, was she the reincarnation of a Yellow Mermaid Princess?" Seira quizzed.

"Yes." she confirmed. "Her name was Kumiko, the Mizu Princess."

 _'So Kumiko was her name...'_ Seira noted, finally knowing the tragic woman's name.

"Then... Did she gone by the name of Princess Aurora in her past life?"

"Yes." Mikage replied. "I think you've figured it out by now... After everything I just told you."

"No way, Mikage... You're a Mizu Child?"

"Former." Mikage corrected. "I'm trying to find the next Mizu Child, the next descendant of Princess Kumiko."

"But if every Mizu Child is born every 100 years..." Seira trailed off.

"Correct, though I'm not actually a hundred years old, I should be about that age. Around 77 years?"

"77 years?!" Seira exclaimed. "But then, why do you look around my age?"

"It takes less energy to stay in this form. Physically, I would have been twice your age." Mikage explained. "And... Specifically, a Mizu Child is born every 100 years after the current Mizu Child dies. I was the second Mizu Child after Kumiko, so the one I'm looking for should be the third from hundred of generations."

Despite Mikage explained her story, Seira still treats her as a friend and nothing else. Sure, the information was overwhelming, but she can go with it. At the same time, Mikage supports her love for Takumi. He may not be the current Mizu Child, but she wants to help Seira in any way possible.

After their talk, the girls ran to Pearl Piari to tell the other Mermaid Princesses everything that Mikage just told Seira. When they finished with their explanation, it was Karen who addressed towards Coco.

"Maybe you're related to Mikage." she joked.

"That would be impossible." Coco refuted the claim.

The human who was the direct reincarnation of the Yellow Mermaid Princess from her kingdom had nothing to do with all the previous Yellow Princesses before her. A successor takes on the previous Mermaid Princess after her death. They all know that.

"Although, Aurora's soul was kind of reincarnated as the successor to the South Pacific Ocean." Noel noted.

"We may be linked, but not actually related." Mikage clarified.

* * *

The next day, Mikage and Seira went to school to attend a festival in celebration of the holiday on the 24th. When Mikage was alone, Takumi confronted her to talk about something.

"Mikage, do you know anything about that mermaid?" he interrogated.

"What do you mean, Ta-kun?"

"Yesterday, after you paid me a visit in the Art Club, I finished my painting and tried to go after you. I followed you and saw you conversing with the Orange Mermaid." Takumi explained. "Do you know her?"

"Maybe...?" Mikage slowly answered.

"What do you know about her?" he questioned.

Mikage kept her lips tight shut, promising not to spill Seira's secret and risking her life. Soon enough, Takumi got impatient and walked away. Sighing out of relief, the girl went to find her friend. When she told Seira about Takumi demanding answers, the Orange Princess became concern.

"What should I do? I want Takumi to realized that it is me, but I don't want him to question you..."

* * *

Later on, as the teacher instructed the students to decorate the school in the hallway, she also gave them another homework assignment: to perform a skit of their first homework assignment. The due date was near the end of the school year. Mikage and Seira panicked since their first assignment was on the Little Mermaid. To perform a 30 minute skit, its going to be risky. Of course, Mikage and Seira could switched their roles so Mikage plays the mermaid and Seira plays the Rival Princess, but that's not possible. Not only would it be suspicious, but there's no doubt that Takumi would want Seira to play the mermaid role.

Unfortunately, it only caused a problem in the group. Takumi insisted in keeping what they had while Mikage doesn't want Seira's identity exposed if doing the mermaid skit.

"Why can't we do the Little Mermaid? We worked hard on that assignment!" Takumi questioned.

"Because we just can't!" Mikage argued.

"Is this because I questioned you earlier today?" Takumi wondered.

"No! This is something entirely different!" Mikage insisted.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me what the problem is, then I guess we're through!"

"Fine then!"

The team was falling apart as the two left in a huff. Seira was left alone, conflicted. She didn't want her friends to fight over her. What should she do to get them to make up? Later, after finished decorating by herself, Seira returned to the classroom. Walking to the empty room last, she looked up to see two notes on her desk. Heading over to her desk, she picked the pink note first, recognizing the handwriting for Mikage's.

I'll try to find a way to convince Ta-kun to drop the idea  
once I return. I need to cool down as well as Ta-kun.  
Don't worry about us, Seira.  
-Mikage

The other note was apparently from Takumi. It told her to meet him at the pool. So she did, in hopes of convincing him herself.

"Takumi?" she called out.

"If it isn't Seira-chan?" a voice mocked.

"Kane-san..." Seira turned around and took a step back as the bully made herself known.

"I'd knew that you would fall for such an easy trick." she taunted.

"Please, Kane-san, I don't have time for this." Seira tried to reason.

"I know. You're trying to get that freak and my Takumi to make up, aren't you?" Asuka asked.

"H-How did you know?" the girl started to feel tense.

"I won't let that happen..." the bully placed her hands tightly on Seira's shoulder.

"Aah!" the girl screamed after she was pushed into the pool, hitting the water in mere seconds.

"Ohohoho!" Asuka laughed as she walked away.

Luckily, the bully didn't see Seira reverted back to her mermaid form. Surfacing from the water a few minutes later, the mermaid tried to get out of the pool. But it was difficult getting out. The water level and the edge of the pool had a gap difference in between.

 _'What am I going to do...'_ Seira wondered worriedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikage has returned to the classroom to find Seira's bag on her desk. Walking over, she found the note she left along with another one. The note apparently claimed to come from Takumi. However, she immediately recognized that the handwriting was Asuka's. Concern for Seira, Mikage grabbed a towel from her bag and rushed out of the room.

Back at the pool, Seira tried to get out of the water. She tried pulling herself out, but it was hard when she has a tail instead of a pair of legs. When footsteps can be heard getting closer, she quietly gasped.

 _'Just when I was so close to getting out.'_ she sighed.

Unable to risked being seen, she let go of the edge, slipping back into the water and swimming to the bottom to avoid detection. The footsteps were getting louder, but they were also getting more slower, almost like someone has stopped. The Orange Mermaid Princess grew worried until she heard a female voice.

"Psst, Seira? Are you down there?" the voice asked in a soft tone.

The mermaid recognized the voice and went to the surface.

"Mikage!" she smiled in relief. "How did you find me?"

"I saw the note and figured that you'd be out here." she explained.

"Thank goodness for that." Seira replied.

Mikage took out her towel and gave it to Seira to hide her tail in case someone else were to come to the pool. She then help pulled the mermaid out of the water. Very soon, she was out, but the tip of her tail was somewhat submerged. The girls were panting out of exhaustion once Seira was out of the pool.

"Thank you, Mikage. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't worry about it." the girl replied between breaths. Once she was no longer panting, she sternly chastised the mermaid, "Seira, what were you thinking? How could you possibly believed that the note was from Ta-kun?"

"I wasn't sure if it was from him, but I thought... 'If Takumi was waiting for me, then perhaps I could talk to him'." Seira answered. "I thought that I could convinced him to not question you. I understand why you didn't want to do the Little Mermaid skit because you were worried about my secret being let out."

"That was it?" Mikage inquired.

"Hai, but I also wanted the two of you to make up. I didn't want to see you two fight. I hated it." she sadly admitted. "I had hoped that by talking to him, we could all get along..."

"Seira..." Mikage was in shocked.

She admired the girl's wisdom despite her young age, but that's what made her special. Seira then took her tail out of the water and rubbed the towel to dry herself. In a few minutes, she transformed back into a human girl.

Getting up on her feet, she told her friend, "Thank you for everything you've done, Mikage."

Suddenly, the Mizu Child hugged Seira, much to her surprised.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I promise that I won't fight with Ta-kun ever again."

"I know." Seira replied, returning Mikage her towel before heading for the classroom first.

The girl looked down to stare at the towel in her hands, "Get along, huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle, Melanie reported her failure to her master. She felt awfully ashamed of herself.

"Mistress Eris, I-"

"There's no need to explain. I've already know. You've got beaten by those girls again, did you?" Eris questioned. "This will be the last chance I'll be showing my merciful side. But enough about that."

"Mistress Eris, there was a strange source of power before I was defeated." Melanie tried to make herself looked useful.

 _'That power... Could it come from the Mizu Child?'_ Eris wondered. _'Descendants of the Mizu Princess, Kumiko, who was said to be the reincarnation of the Yellow Mermaid Princess, Aurora... Their powers aren't as strong as a Umiko, but it's still an annoying prick to my plans...'_

"I see..." Eris trailed off.

 _'In any worse case scenario, could it be possible that the Mizu Princess, Kumiko, would try to reach out to the current Yellow Princess through her descendants? If that happens, it would be bad for the Revenge Circle. I mustn't let Haruki remember such a past!'_

"Mistress Eris?" Melanie called out.

"Today, to confirmed my suspicion... This source of power, I shall send you two on a little task. Find out where that power came from." Eris explained.

"How?" Perseus appeared.

"Perseus, where is Tsukiyo?"

"She's in her room and won't come out." he answered.

"Very well. You two shall go without her." Eris ordered. "Anyway, we need to capture at least one Mermaid Princess and since the Orange Princess is the second powerful, you shall go after her since she is still young."

The villains went over their plans to ambushed the unexpected Princess once she was alone. When they were familiar with the plans, Eris went Perseus and Melanie on their mission.

* * *

On her way to Pearl Piari, Seira was trying to figure a way to get her friends to make up. She knows that Mikage will keep her secret safe, but if Takumi keeps on interrogating her, it could ruin their friendship. As she continued walking besides the shore, she thought she saw something glittering beneath the sand. Running over to it, the girl saw that it was a white pearl. Before she could pick it up, however, it disappeared.

"Eh?" she softly responded in confusion.

Feeling that she wasn't safe, the girl quickly moved back just before an attack could strike her.

"Darn it!" Melanie cursed. "You won't get away this time!"

As Seira was running, trying to dodge all of Melanie's attack, Perseus slowly stalks from behind. When she noticed the other spirit behind her, she gasped.

"Orange Pearl- Aah!" she cried when he threw a grey moonstone at her, preventing her Orange Pearl from activating.

Smoke has risen as the child coughed. With her distracted, Perseus acted fast and threw sand at her face, forcing her eyes to shut tight. Just then, Takumi had arrived at the scene. He initially had hoped to asked Seira about the mermaid he saw when he actually saw the two spirits attacking her instead!

Rubbing her eyes from the sand, Seira slowly fluttered her eyelids open to see that her attackers were gone. By the time she turned around, it was already too late. Melanie and Perseus were ready to fire their combined attack. Acting fast on his feet, Takumi ran as fast as he could.

"Seira!" he called out as he shoved her out of the way, taking the blow.

The attack was so strong that he was sent to the sea.

"Takumi!"

Seira dived into the water with one objective on her mind: to save Takumi. Luckily, the water did got rid of the remaining sand in her eyes, clearing her sight. Spotting him not too far away, she moves towards him. However, she felt someone stopping her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that it was Melanie, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her away.

"Let go of me!" Seira struggled to break free, but it was hopeless.

She knew that it was no use to fight against two adult spirits, but she can't give up. Takumi saved her so its her turn to do the same.

"You're coming with us." Melanie insisted, pulling the mermaid to the surface.

"No!" the mermaid cried. "Takumi!"

"It be best if you don't go after him." Perseus claimed.

Despite he was calm, his heart did felt a little pity for the mermaid.

 _'Don't sympathize her, she's only a child.'_ he told himself. _'Remember, she's a mermaid. She's guilty like the rest of her kind! But still...'_

"I need to save him! You don't understand about love!" she pleaded insistently.

"I don't, do I? Love may be a fragile thing, but it brings devastating pain to those who lose it. As it slips away, you feel nothing, but hurt. However, considering that you're still young and child at heart, you'll get over him quicker than later." Perseus replied.

Just then, a blast knocked Melanie away from Seira. Looking at the direction of the blast, Perseus saw Mikage. Unlike before, however, the Mizu Child began to reveal her true nature. Her eyes turned silver and her voice sounded like an adult.

"And you, who've lost so much, have little faith to understand the bonds between the two of them." Mikage spoke.

"Ah, so you must be the mysterious source of power." Melanie remarked.

"Correct. I'm a Mizu Child, a pleasure to meet you." the child replied.

Seeing her chance to get away, Seira was about to dive into the sea when Melanie summoned her chains to bind her from her spot. However, Mikage quickly resolved the problem, blasting the chains away.

"Tsk." Perseus glared at the Mizu Child in annoyance.

"Go, Seira! Save him before it's too late!" Mikage told the mermaid in her normal voice. Switching back to her adult voice, she assured, "I'll take care of them."

"Hai!"

Freed from the spirits' grip, Seira immediately escape by diving into the water. The spirits were about to follow after her, but Mikage caught their attention.

"I'll be your opponent this time." she replied.

Despite her powers have diminished over time, she still fought with all she got. She command the sea to do her binding and since there was plenty of water, the spirits were of no match to her. In irritation, Melanie was about to attack when Perseus stopped her.

"We got what we need." he told her.

"But what about-" Melanie got cut off.

"Our task was to confirm where the strange power was. We now have that information. Let's go." he interrupted with a stern voice.

Frustrated that she has to retreat without any fun, Melanie disappeared after Perseus, leaving Mikage to stop as all the water returned to the sea. Looking out at the horizon, she now hoped that the current Mizu Child will be safe, now that their existence is known by the spirits.

* * *

Swimming to wear Takumi had drifted away, Seira grew concern when she didn't see him.

"Takumi!" she called out.

Wondering to herself worriedly, she pondered, _'Oh... Where did you go?'_

Suddenly, there was a spirit that flowed an orange light. It wasn't Sara, it was someone entirely new. The spirit was of a girl older than Takumi, but younger than Sara. She was about the age of 13. The spirit had short cropped orange hair, pale skin, and turquoise blue eyes. Her warrior form looked very modern, consists of a loose white tank top and a black skirt with indigo blue trim near the rim. She was wearing a long grey cardigan with pockets and black combat boots. In her hair was a black flower pinned to the side of her head.

In her arms was Takumi. He was unconscious, but safe. The new spirit gave the boy to her as Seira took Takumi into her arms.

Smiling warmly, the spirit was about to disappear when...

"Wait!" Seira called out. Getting the spirit's attention, she started, "Ano... Why did you save him?

"Because I felt a connection between him and me." the spirit answered bluntly.

"Are you an ally or an enemy?" Seira questioned cautiously.

"Who knows? You'll have to convince me on which sides I should take. Farewell, Orange Princess."

"But wait! W-What's your name?"

"I was never named at birth, but someone had told me that my name is Shizue." the spirit replied before fading away. "Take care, Seira."

Leaving the mermaid and the boy, Seira was very confused. For one, how did she know her name?

* * *

At the surface, Seira had Takumi laying on the sand. It really reminded her when she first saved him. The same scenario. He saved her again when she needed help and once more, he risked his life for her. Unfortunately, he stayed in the water longer than last time and wasn't responding. As Seira gently shook him, he wasn't moving or anything. This worries her greatly.

Her Orange Pearl can't do anything at the moment either. All she could do is cry as tears fall on his face. Laying next to him, she was further reminded of the scene last time. Tired of unable to do anything, she decided to take a chance on love.

"Takumi... I love you." she whispered in his ear.

Leaning in slowly, she closed her eyes as her lips pressed against his. The Orange Mermaid Princess started to radiate a soft orange glow as her locket opened to reveal her pearl. It let out a little tune, it's melody flowing its way towards the boy. Soon, he was breathing again. When he started to awake, the one he saw was his beloved mermaid. Just like before, she had tears in her eyes this time too.

"It's you..." he smiled. "You saved me again..."

"Takumi..." Seira spoke meekly, putting her hands towards her mouth in shock. "Takumi!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank goodness, thank goodness, you're okay..."

Returning the hug with a smile, he responded, "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"No... I'm just happy that you're okay..." Seira cried.

"I'd longed to be with you again." pulling away from the embrace, he gazed into her bright orange eyes. "Tell me... How can I see you again?"

Immediately after his question, her eyes trailed off, breaking eye contact. No wanting to gaze at him, she looked down at the sand.

"I'm sorry, Takumi." she apologized.

"Eh?"

"Please, don't question Mikage anymore. Don't seek answers from her." she pleaded.

"So you two do know each other... Why can't I?" Takumi felt a bit betrayed.

"She... Knew me because she realized who I am. However, holding that knowledge, I'm risking my life in her hands. She can't just say it to anyone. Like her, you have to solve the missing piece of the puzzle." Seira explained.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll have to figure it out, just like her." she told him. "I'm sorry."

With sadness in her eyes, she gave him another kiss, just a peck on the lips before leaving.

* * *

Later in the evening... As the students arrive at school to celebrate, Takumi spotted Mikage.

"Hey, Mikage. I need to talk to you." he told her. Once they were in a quiet area of the school, he apologized to her, "I'm sorry!"

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry that I interrogated you and argued with you earlier today! I'm really sorry!" he clarified. "Please accept my apology."

Mikage sighed, "Relax, you're already forgiven."

"I am?" Takumi questioned, looking back up.

"Yup. Now strand straight or you're going to embarrass yourself!"

"H-Hai!"

Mikage giggled until she noticed Asuka and her friends of bullies. They were up to no good. Deciding to break her first promise to Seira, Mikage told Takumi about Asuka. Once she was finished explaining, the boy was filled with rage. Storming into the girl's restroom, he barged in the door to see Asuka pulling on Seira's hair. He was completely mortified. There were small cuts and bruises on her face and arms too.

The bullies didn't acknowledge his presence because they were busy laughing from the suffering they're inflicting onto the poor girl.

"Hahaha! Serves you right, stupid girl!" Asuka laughed haughtily. "Shall I push you into the pool again like today?"

The bullies continued on laughing until Takumi broke out in rage.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Silence. Absolute silence. The bullies were staring at Takumi with fear behind their eyes.

"Takumi..." Seira whispered weakly.

"T-Takumi!" Asuka pushed Seira aside, knocking the girl unconscious as she fall onto her knees. "W-What are you doing here?"

Mikage immediately rushed to the defenseless girl's side to protect her as Takumi slowly confronts the bully. He glared daggers into her eyes, disgusted by her very existence.

"What were you doing to Seira?" he growled threateningly.

"I-I... L-Look, there was some trash in her hair, s-so I was trying to get it out." Asuka stuttered.

"Oh really? Well, I see a bigger trash in your hair." he ruffled the bully's hair very roughly.

"T-That hurts..." Asuka trailed off. After that, he slapped her across her face hard, much to her and all the other girls shock. Tears well up in Asuka eyes as she touch the area where she was slapped. It sting. Tears fall from her eyes. He wasn't sure if they were real or fake. He didn't care as the matter of fact. "Takumi?"

"If you ever go near Seira again, I'll make sure you pay!" Takumi threatened.

Paying her no mind, he helped Seira up her feet. Even better, he scooped her into his arms and carried her with Mikage following quietly in pursuit. Once the three friends left the restroom, Asuka collapsed as her friends just stared at her in pity.

* * *

As Takumi carried Seira, he was mentally beating himself. How could he have not noticed her getting bullied? Despite she didn't want him to know, it only made him feel guilty. It was a few minutes later that the girl in his arms woke up. She didn't speak because she didn't really know what to say exactly.

After moments later, she called out, "Takumi...?"

"Shh, you don't have to say anything." he told her. "For now, I just want us to be together."

"Mm." she quietly agreed, resting her head against his chest.

Mikage, feeling awkwardly out of place, decided to give the two lovebirds their space. After all, she wants their love lives to bloom and blossom. They may still be buds, but very soon... After a lot of nurturing, they'll blossom into the most beautiful love of all.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed another chapter dedicated to Takumi and Seira! Yay! Asuka has been dealt with! And we get another friend officially in the story. Please introduce yourself.**

 **...**

 **Shizue (Updated): Remember chapter 10? I was first mentioned and was instructed by presumably Seira to take care of Serena, the Orange Spirit. I'll give you a hint of who I could be. First, I have a connection towards Takumi, not romantically. Second, remember that Liam Sterling married an Orange Mermaid before marrying Misaki? What did you think happen during the time when Liam Sterling married the Orange Mermaid? Make use of my hint.**

 **...**

 **Alright everyone, remember to review and I'll see you soon.**


	17. Chapter 17: Reminiscing Love

**First, because the chapter title is too long, it's shorten to Reminiscing Love.**

 **Another chapter that follows after the previous one. You know in anime, when there is a song that is being used, not sung by the characters, but to add emotion that either makes everyone cry or anticipate a battle? This chapter will have that.**

 **And yay, we are finally getting Coco's chapter. I am being unfair right now.**

 **Mermaid Princesses: Why?**

 **Because Coco is my favorite, therefore she might have the better love story...**

 **Mermaid Princesses: What?! *all except Coco are coming after me***

 ***gulp* Uh oh! *running away* Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Reminiscing Love under the Starry Sky

On a moonlit Thursday night, a young man of 20 was walking around the shore when he heard the sound of splashing and laughing. Following the noise, he discovered a cove with four mermaids in the water. They were playing, at least three of them were. A young Orange Mermaid was playing with the Purple and Indigo Mermaids. He smiled, knowing that a child like her would play.

His eyes then trailed off to the Yellow Mermaid who was staring off as if lost in a daydream. She had her arms prop up against the rocks to support herself as she stares at the starry sky, tail swaying slowly in the water.

The man beamed upon seeing her, _'It's her! She returned... And they must be her friends!'_

He couldn't hear from the range he was from, but he can hear their laughter and water splashing. Coco was in deep thoughts, thinking of the boy she met after she surfaced as a child, way back before Sara's 13th birthday.

She hadn't thought about him for a long time. Of course, how could she? There was a lot of things happening. But looking back at it, the scenery brought nostalgia to her. It was meant to happen one time since she wasn't an adult back then. Eleven years ago...

* * *

 _It was an accident when Sara brought her to the surface a year before her 13th birthday. But after taking a glimpse of what the human world looked like, Coco couldn't help, but felt the urge to return. However, whenever Sara was not with her, she had to sneak out by herself at night._

 _Nine year old Coco broke through the surface, dazzled by how the stars shined._

 _"Waa! The stars glisten like pearls, it's almost like a dream!" she beamed, her eyes sparkled the same way._

 _However, feeling like she was being watched, the child glanced around her shoulder before turning to see a boy her age. He had bright yellow hair and memorizing light green eyes. The boy was wearing fancy clothes, consists of a dark vest over a white shirt and dark pants._

 _Like Coco, the boy also had a shock expression on his face. But that soon went away when a kind smile appeared._

 _"Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Natsuhiko Ryouichi." the boy introduced._

 _That was when she met the boy who became a second childhood friend. At that moment, a bond formed between the two. One from land and the other from sea. Of course, since Sara was like an older sister to Coco, she would tell her about the boy she met._

 _"Lucky you." Sara remarked. "It hasn't been my 13th birthday yet and already you found someone you love."_

 _"H-He's not someone I love..." Coco blushed._

 _The Orange Mermaid Princess laughed as she pushed her friend to continue visiting the surface, "Go on, don't keep him waiting."_

 _"E-Eh? But I'm not sure..."_

 _"Just go do it." Sara pushed._

 _"Okay..."_

 _The Yellow Mermaid Princess would meet with the boy on many occasion. They would sometimes talk and share their knowledge of their world. The conversation would started off awkwardly at first, but with many visits, that awkwardness eventually faded away. Other times they would simply stare at the stars._

 _"Ryou." Coco addressed towards him._

 _She would call him "Ryou" because it was easier for her to say and the boy never mind. In fact, he seemed to like the shorten name. Not only that, but Coco never addressed him with the honorifics because she felt that he was closer than just a friend._

 _"Yes?" he responded._

 _"What do you think will happen when we grow up into adults?" she asked._

 _"Um... I would like to believe that we get married and you being my wife." Ryou answered with honesty._

 _"What is a wife?" Coco became curious._

 _"Er, don't mermaids have marriage?" Ryou gave his own question._

 _"What's marriage?" she became more fascinated with human culture._

 _"Well, marriage is like..." Ryou struggled to find the right words. "Being together... Forever."_

 _"Do you think we'll be together forever?" Coco questioned._

 _"I would like for that to happen." he replied which caused her to smile. "And a wife is like... A girlfriend, only more."_

 _"Then I hope I can be you're wife when I turn thirteen." Coco remarked happily._

 _"Thirteen?!"_

 _"Mm!"_

 _"Thirteen is too young!"_

 _"No, it's not! According to home, a mermaid becomes an adult when she turns thirteen!" Coco insisted._

 _"Oh... Well, here on land, the age we become adults is eighteen or more." he countered. "Hey, can you tell me your name? You know me, but I don't even know your name."_

 _"I can't." Coco replied._

 _"Why not?"_

 _She didn't want to tell him the real reason. That if she were to confess to him, she'll turned into bubbles. That is, however, if she turned into a human girl._

 _Instead, she arrived with an answer, "B-Because... It's a game. You have to guess it if you ever find me."_

 _"Heh..." Ryou had a mischievous smile on his face. "How very interesting. Alright, I accept your challenge. However, since you like stars, would it be fine if I call you Etoile until I figure out your real name?"_

 _"Etoile?"_

 _"It's French for star and out of all the stars in the sky, I found my star here, in the ocean."_

 _His kind statement caused Coco to giggle and accept the nickname._

* * *

 _The childhood friends would meet as much as they could. One day, when Coco turned ten years of age, Ryou gifted her a beautiful hair ornament, a daisy. He put it in her hair as she beamed. It was the best present she ever received from a friend. She smiled at the flower in her hair as she place her hand near it, being very careful not to ruin the delicate ornament._

 _'Why does this feel nostalgic?' she wondered._

 _As she was pondering, Ryou took out his harmonica and started playing a sweet song. The melody caught the Yellow Mermaid Princess' attention._

 _"Etoile, you know that we'll always be together, right?" he asked._

 _"Eh? H-Hai..." she answered._

 _However, the truth was that she was unsure. Sara has been very somber lately and that worries her. Sometimes, she would catch her feeling disheartened and muttering sadly of his name. Mitsuki Taro. He was a human teenage who had captured Sara's heart. Just a few months ago, she was happy and jubilant. Now these days, her friend has been quiet and sad._

 _'Maybe I should check up on her to see if she's okay...' she thought._

* * *

 _The last time Coco ever surfaced wasn't to stay with Ryou. However, the boy didn't know that. Despite it was passed the time they usually play, he waited for her, assuming that this night will play out like any other night. So, when he saw her swimming towards him, he smiled, not knowing the real reason why she came._

 _"Etoile, you're here! You're a little late than usual, but that's okay!" he exclaimed. Although, when he saw her looking melancholy, he questioned, "What's wrong?"_

 _"I didn't come to play with you today, Ryou..." Coco responded sadly. "I came to say goodbye."_

 _"Goodbye?"_

 _"Mm. I have a friend who needs me right now, so..." she trailed off._

 _"I see..." Ryou looked down._

 _"Ryou, in case something were to happen to me that we can't meet again, can you please forget about me?"_

 _"I can, but I will not." Ryou replied. "These memories with you, I want to cherish them. In return, though, can you please remember me?"_

 _"Remember? Ryou, why would you asked for such a thing?"_

 _"The truth is... I was told that I've contracted an illness. There's no cure." Ryou admitted. "The doctors say that I have this month before I soon perish."_

 _"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Coco questioned._

 _"Because I didn't want you to feel discouraged that we can't be together. So I didn't say..." he explained. "That is why I want you to remember. No matter how wonderful or hurtful our time spent together, I want them to be cherished in your heart."_

 _"Ryou..."_

 _The boy dived into the water so he was in front of her. They shared a tearful embrace, knowing that this was going to be their farewell. Ryou wrapped around her tightly, not wanting to forget a single minute of it. He inhaled that sweet scent of daisies before releasing her. As they gaze, he looked into that beautiful gleam of light in her eyes._

 _Sighing, he pulled out his little case that hold his precious harmonica inside, "This... It was a present given to me by my mother. She was the sweetest person ever. I want you to have it."_

 _"If it was given by your mother, why are you giving it to me? What happened to her?" Coco asked, taking the instrument._

 _"Like you, she had to leave even when she didn't want to." he answered, caressing her face. "Even so, I'll come to this exact place as much as I can. No matter how long I keep standing here, I'll always wait for your return."_

 _Finding the strength she could, she tried to give him an assuring smile, "Until then, wait for me, okay?"_

 _"Etoile..."_

 _"Ryou..."_

 _The two closed their eyes and slowly leaned in. There was a hint of hesitation for Coco, but she just wanted to have this moment. Even if she won't experience it again, she'll cherished it in her heart. Soon, their lips touched, sharing a tender kiss. Slowly, they parted._

 _"I love you, Etoile."_

 _With tears on the brim of her eyes, she still insisted, "Oh, Ryou... Please, don't make this more sadder. Please erase me from your memories. It would be better if we never seen each other at all."_

 _Turning away, the mermaid dived into the ocean, leaving the sadden boy floating in the water._

 _Looking down as tears fall, he remarked, "I know."_

 _Leaving the surface and returning to the dark cold ocean, she was never to venture to the surface again._

* * *

As that distant memory fade away, Coco looked away from the stars, looking at her lonesome reflection instead.

 _'That was when I haven't consider about love, since that time... I must have lost it.'_ she thought. Glancing over her shoulder to see that her friends have went home ahead of her, she softly laughed. _'This was where Ryou and I met... And he's not here.'_

Sighing, she look back up to the stars, "Ryou, I wonder... What happened to you when I was asleep?"

Soon, the mermaid disappeared beneath the waves. The young man who have been watching her was a bit sadden. He had wished that she stayed a little longer.

 _'Oh well...'_ he thought as he turned around and leave.

At least he got to see her again. Maybe they can reunite and see each other under different circumstances.

* * *

In the field of roses, Haruki had rested himself against a tree, leaning back a bit as he looked at the moonlight. Kumi was in his arms, sleeping. Upon coming to this place, it was the only area where he truly felt something. Peace, tranquility... Anything really.

After he left the school play with the spirit in tow, he moved her to a different location so they wouldn't be disturbed the next time he visited her. Against, Kumi's insistence in starting the fifth revenge, he didn't feel like it. The doll was very perplexed, but eventually let go. That's how they got here. His friend asleep while he tried to sort things out.

"But why can I shake off the feeling that I'm missing something?" the conductor thought.

Recalling Coco and how she greatly resembles _her_ , Haruki cannot seem to forget. Why did she look like her? Why is it that every time he sees that mermaid, he could only think of her?

Frustrated, he gently settled Kumi against his knees as he took out the book. Perhaps it has the answers he needed. After all, it recorded the most tragic of tales. After flipping a few pages, one story did caught his attention. The cover depicts a blonde haired girl with green eyes, dressed in white. A boy with black hair and blue eyes was with her, apparently helping her by opening the door to a birdcage. He was dressed in darker clothing. In curiosity, Haruki began to read the tale.

* * *

Returning to Pearl Piari, Coco immediately went to her room. Changing into a yellow slip dress, the young woman sighed as she falls onto the mattress. Thinking of her past and what could have happened, her eyes slowly closed.

In her dreams, Coco found herself in an unusual place. She was inside a golden birdcage. Behind her was a woman of the same age as her.

This woman looked very much like her and at the same time, she was a stranger to Coco. She has the same blond hair as her. She had a hime cut like Coco, but kept her blond hair in a ponytail with only two locks at the side. This woman was wearing a beautiful white dress that was fitted for a Princess. But what amazed the Yellow Mermaid Princess was the woman's eyes. It was the same shade of green with Ryou's eyes.

"Who are you?" Coco gasped, taken by surprise.

The woman answered, "Kumiko."

"You're Kumiko? The Mizu Princess?" Coco asked in shocked.

"Yes." she confirms. "And... I'm the last Dead Princess."

"So it's true..." Coco muttered. "Then... You're the one who are in relations with the conductor, Haruki."

"Please, try to understand. Haruki is lost and I don't want him to seek revenge." Kumiko explained. "But I'm powerless. I'm the final Dead Princess for a reason."

"Because you died tragically, right?" Coco figured.

Kumiko didn't respond. She looked away and grip on the golden bars of the cage. She then sighs, "Come, I want to show you something."

"What is it exactly that you want to show me?" Coco asked, becoming cautious.

"From the woman who wants to share her past, from the me of that once short lived life." Kumiko replied.

Walking to the exit, the Mizu Princess opened the bird cage. Instead of being a way out, it appeared to be a way in. That was strange. How can inside a birdcage lead to something inside? When Kumiko gestures for her to enter, Coco walked through, light blinding her way.

When everything cleared, Coco found herself in a dark place. It felt very much like a birdcage with only one window and a locked door. It appeared to be under the ground as if it was meant to be hidden. In front of her was a girl dressed in white with a hint of yellow. This must be Kumiko when she was a child. Even her hairstyle was kept the same.

 _'Am I looking at a memory?'_ Coco wondered.

Turning around, she saw that the older Kumiko standing besides her. A song was playing that sounded like it was being played from a music box. Suddenly, footsteps can be heard as Kumiko started to sing, mimicking her younger self's movements.

The bright morning rays fades into darkness,  
That was all I could recall reflected in my distant past  
That is until you came into my life,  
That's when I knew you're my one and only light…

There was a boy who was peering at the window. The moonlight was glowing around him. On his forehead glowed a warm golden light. A symbol of a cross. The boy was definitely Haruki. As a child, he was more innocent looking. He has black hair like he does now, but his blue eyes were very gentle and have a certain gleam in it. The boy unlocked the windows, outstretching his hand out. Young Kumiko took his hand and together, they ran away from the walls of her kingdom. The memory faded like fall, becoming winter.

The memory reflects on that, showing a rather cold distant scene. It looked that they were at the beach or some place that has water. It was just Coco and Kumiko now. The Mizu Princess gestures to the water as if recalling what happened in her past life as Princess Aurora. At the same time, Coco could hear the conductor's voice as if he was narrating the story.

"The Mizu Princess and the boy of the Panthalassa Clan... Despite these two lived separate lives, Fate was being cruel in allowing them to meet..."

It should have never existed in the first place  
It should have remained floating in the dark sea  
The fractured past life of a failed love  
But this new life of mine, I accepted it

I wanted to fly away, but I didn't understand  
How to do that without wings… So I remained trapped inside

It was troublesome at the start of prolonged suffering  
It was foolishly naïve against the monochrome surrounding  
Locked away, what a fragile life for me

The memory of that past disappeared, returning back to the room. Metaphorically, it was as if the woman cannot escape from her imprisonment. She was the little bird in her cage. The door was close tight.

I didn't understand what it meant to fall in love  
Bound by such chains [feelings]… Until I met you  
I've learned what happiness is, that's what you showed me  
And all the misty cold winter soon began to melt away...

And you are the wings that I needed,  
Your gentle eyes showed me of a vast realm  
How beautiful it truly is  
Oh, you are the rays of my hope...

The next fragment of memory became more pleasant. And Coco and Kumiko both witness it as the children were heading their way.

"Wait for me, Haru!" the child's voice exclaimed.

A young Haruki ran past Coco like she was nothing, but air. While she was surprised by this, she was further surprised by the young lad. She never seen him like this. So childish and... Pure.

"Haha, you better hurry if you want to catch me, Kumi!" he called out.

Was this really Kumiko's past? How can such wonderful happy memories ended in tragedy? Another thing that was unsettling to Coco was that Haruki called the Kumiko "Kumi". Despite the girl had a great resemblance to the doll that Haruki always carried around, she feels that they aren't the same person.

"Wait for me!" the girl laughed as she ran past Coco.

We flee into the night to dance in the serenity of spring,  
Returning to the field of roses that left us in awe  
The fireflies flickered as we gazed at each others eyes  
That's what spark the hidden love inside...

Having the urge to understand more about the situation, Coco followed the children into the forest. Kumiko didn't follow and remain behind as the memory started to change. Soon, another memory appeared as Coco found herself back inside the room. On the bed, sat young Kumiko.

Peering over to see what the girl was doing, Coco saw that she was making a doll that greatly resemble the child.

Giggling to herself, Kumiko noted, "Haru is going to be so happy when I give 'Kumi' to him."

For Coco, she could hear the melody getting more and more sadder. It went very slow when the sound of piano keys are being played. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the glass window. Both Coco and young Kumiko looked up to see Haruki smiling rather sadly today.

 _"From the me of that once short lived life."_ Kumiko's words ring in Coco's mind.

However, just like any joyful meeting come, a sad parting follows after  
And it… Unexpectedly befell on us on that fateful night  
A shared kiss as a farewell gift

Outside, Kumiko was told of the bad news. Despite she was locked away from seeing him again and Haruki was given a warning, they both continued to met in secrecy like this. However, that all changed when his family were banished from the kingdom. Once Haruki finished explaining, Kumiko reacted much like how young lovers would. She broke down, crying.

"W-What? N-No..." she started to hiccup from all of her crying. "I don't want you to go, Haru..."

The boy avoided looking at her pitiful face, trembling from grief, "I know and I'm sorry. But I have no choice. They already know... That I'm not like you or your people."

"Haru, I don't care if you are from the Panthalassa Clan! You're my precious friend! Please, don't leave me..." she begged, holding weakly onto his sleeve.

"Kumiko." he called out her full name. "Please. It's for the better, for both of us."

"No..." she sniffed.

"But! I'll try my best to return to you one day!" Haruki declared. "No matter what happens, I'll try to return... Even if something ended up happening to me, I won't rest until I search for you."

"Haru..."

"Because to me, with you, I'm at home." he smiled.

Smiling a bit, Kumiko took out the doll that she made for Haruki, "Very well. Then..."

At that moment, Coco can hear the voices of Kumiko, her younger self, and Haruki singing in harmony for this one verse.

At least, please take this girl in my place. A part of me will go with you...  
Until the day you come home (Until the day I come home)

Haruki accepted the doll, Kumi, holding her close to his chest. It did help him a bit. He had always refereed to his friend by that name. And they have been friends for such a long time. Therefore, it was fitting to have a piece of her with him... Through this girl, Kumi.

"Promise me... Promise me that you'll definitely come back!"

"Yes. I'll come back. I promise." Haruki assured.

Hearing the answer she wants, the girl lunge at him as he wrapped his arms around her. Looking at each other, they shared a kiss before the boy parted ways, taking Kumi with him. Coco was sadden of the scene and was reminded of her own childhood. However, she already know how this story ends. For Haruki to ended up being their enemy, something tragic must have happened. Noel even have mentioned what happened after.

As more years passed, Kumiko grew up into a fine young woman, reaching the age of 20. The same age as Coco. Strange, it was almost like looking at a mirror image of oneself. As that last piece of memory faded, the next scene was of a hallway. It appears that they were inside a palace. Coco correctly guessed that the woman was forced to return to the palace once Haruki left.

There was no more use of memories. The Kumiko in front of her was the one telling the sad tale. The spirit was merely reenacting what had happened through her song.

"It wasn't until later that I knew... That the kind family were assassinated. And what of the boy known as Haruki? He drowned."

Oh look what time has brought to me  
Just a life that only understood tragedy  
Not a single day passed without me constantly thinking of you  
But what can I do? I'm played by fate for a pawn

The beautiful promise wilted from my warm touch  
Memories of that boy wavers in my fractured heart

Even if my spirit withers away, I'll continue to sing passionately  
An unyielding answer eternally engraved, he's my one and only love.

Trapped in this endless loop, I'm born into  
Bound to a life where I lost you as my light  
Before my own star flicker and dies out  
My final wish is to see you again in a new life...

Following the Mizu Princess, Coco watched as the woman walked to a door. The servant who came to fetch her opened it and closed it once she went through. The moment the door closed, the memory disappeared and Coco returned to being inside the cage. Standing in front of her was Kumiko.

"Kumiko... You did loved Haruki, right?"

"Yes." the woman answered.

"Why did you showed me your past memories?"

"Because I want you to save him."

"Save him?"

"I know that the man you face isn't a true enemy. He is actually suffering and is being manipulated by that evil spirit. Can you promise me that you'll free him?"

"I-I'll try." Coco assured. "But why? Why are you asking me?"

Kumiko smiled a warm smile as she answered, "Because... We're family."

"W-What?"

"In my past life, I was once known as Princess Aurora. All the tragedy that happened to the Mizu Child started because my incarnation, Aurora, failed to gain happiness." Kumiko explained. "As a result, my descendants shared my fate, all except for one."

"Mikage?" Coco guessed.

Kumiko shook her head, "No. Mikage died a long time ago. The current Mizu Child is someone who is very close by. He is my descendant. But very soon, he'll turned out to be so much more. The same thing for you."

"I don't understand."

"I know." Kumiko smiled. "But I don't expect you to. Goodbye, Coco."

* * *

In the field of roses, Haruki was puzzled after he finished reading the tale. The story sounded familiar, but he doesn't understand why. Sadly, the book didn't mention the children's names. Only what they were.

Feeling something against his knee, he looked away from the book to see Kumi stirring from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she warmly smiled at him.

"What is it, Haru?"

"Nothing." Haruki answered, patting the girl on her head. "Just thinking."

"Oh, Haru!" Kumi responded, climbing up until she got onto his arms. "I love you."

Ah, there's that word again. Love. It sounded awfully familiar, coming from her voice. He could try thinking more about it, but that won't bring his missing memories back. Oh well. At least he has her for company. As Kumi started to sing a lullaby, the conductor slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Coco woke up early in the morning, unable to sleep much. Changing out of her sleepwear for a yellow blouse and dark blue jeans, she went downstairs to see Noel in the dining room.

"Good morning, Coco." Noel greeted with a warm smile.

"Good morning..." Coco greeted back without much enthusiasm.

"Coco, what's wrong?"

"Noel... There's something I need to tell you."

After a few minutes of explanation, Noel was stunned, "So you're saying that the Mizu Princess, the same one that I told everyone about, was Kumiko?"

Two days before, when Seira and Mikage arrived at the hotel, they revealed that the girl was a Mizu Child. However, Mikage never got the chance to tell the girls of the Mizu Princess' name.

"Yes. She's the one that had a relationship with Haruki." Coco confirmed.

"Then that means that Kumiko is the last Dead Princess. After Haruki's death, something must have resulted in her tragic death as well." Noel noted. "But what?"

"I don't know." Coco replied. "But she want us to save him."

"What about the current Mizu Child?" Noel asked.

Coco shook her head, "He's close by, but I don't know."

"Coco?" Noel called out softly.

"Sorry, I don't feel well today." the Yellow Mermaid Princess got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I just want to clear some thoughts." Coco answered. "There's been a lot of things on my mind lately."

Grabbing her yellow coat, the young woman exited the hotel.

* * *

As she was pondering in deep thoughts, she accidentally bumped into someone. However, because the person she bumped into was tall, she ended up fallen backwards.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." she replied.

"It's okay, no harm done. Are you alright young lady?"

When Coco looked into his green eyes, she felt a sense of nostalgia. However, it can't be him, right? He claimed to have an illness a long time ago. Although, she couldn't help, but blushed as he extended his arm out to her.

"I-Ie." she respond, taking his hand as the man helped pull her to her feet. "Arigatō, ano..."

"Ryouichi. Natsuhiko Ryouichi. Please to meet you." the man introduced.

Coco eyes widen, stunned when she heard the name.

 _'R-Ryou? He's still alive? After all this time... But how and why?'_ she thought.

"C-Coco." she gave her name hesitantly.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Coco-chan." he told her as he went on his way.

As he walked away, Coco felt a hint of pain in her heart. She was a tad disappointed that he doesn't seem to recognized her, at least, not in this form. Although, it was probably the best that he doesn't recognized her since this was very close as a confession. At least he looked healthy.

 _'It's not that I feel left out from feeling love like Noel... More like, I'm not sure if falling in love is my best option.'_ she thought as another memory of the past came to her.

She closed her eyes and remembered her childhood.

* * *

 _After Coco meet Ryou, it was close to being Sara's 13th birthday. The Orange Mermaid Princess would go through her Coming of Age ceremony, well dressed for such an occasion. Her dress only has one layer with a cleft and three orange bows on the right side of her tail. On her head was a crown of light tinted orange pear blossoms. A perfect flower that symbolizes hope and everlasting friendship._

 _"Waa... You looked wonderful, Sara!" Coco clapped her hands._

 _"Thank you, Coco." Sara giggled. "Wish me luck. Today I'll get to see more of the human world again."_

 _"Mm!" the Yellow Princess nodded._

 _After the ceremony was over, Coco watched as Sara left for the surface. She waited all evening until Sara came back, radiating such joy and happiness._

 _"Coco, guess what?" Sara asked her._

 _"What?" Coco smiled._

 _Making sure that no one could hear her, Sara whispered, "I met a human!"_

 _Coco gasped, "Honto?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Sara, I'm so happy for you!" the child hugged her friend._

 _The Orange Princess laughed, returning the hug. She explained that the human boy was just a couple of years older her, about 15. His name was Mitsuki Taro, a boy with brown hair and eyes. Sara would tell Coco that Taro wasn't like any humans that the mermaids would describe. He wasn't ugly because he has legs. In fact, he was very sweet and kind to her when they met. Seeing her friend so happy made Coco very happy. She always supported her, even approving her relationship with the young man._

 _"I promised to see him again tonight." Sara giggled._

 _"So soon?" Coco wondered._

 _"Yes! Taro is having trouble with his dreams of becoming a pianist. I want to help inspire him." Sara proclaimed._

 _However, after a few days have passed, Sara changed. On that fateful July 3rd of 1995, a bunch of coincidences of events started to pile up. It was the day when Sara's immense sadness caused a massive chain of reaction. The very next day, the ten year old mermaid hurried to the Indian Ocean after her parting with Ryou. She has been swimming all night and was tired. But that didn't matter if something happen to her friend. On her way to the ocean, Coco did felt a strong negative wave of energy that was so strong that she was pushed back._

 _When the storm died down, she swim to the kingdom as quickly as she can. However, Coco was shocked to see the palace in ruins. Worried for Sara's well-being, she went to find her friend._

 _"Sara!" she called out. "Sara! If you can hear me, please respond!"_

 _"Coco-sama!" a voice called out to her._

 _Looking at the direction where her name was called, the Yellow Mermaid Princess saw an old woman with faded orange hair tied in a bun. She has orange eyes and was wearing a grey dress. This woman was known as Baaya, the nursemaid of Sara._

 _Swimming to her, Coco questioned, "Where's Sara?"_

 _"Thank goodness you've arrive, Coco-sama. Sara-sama is in great distress." Baaya explained._

 _"Please take me to her." Coco requested._

 _"Yes, Your Highness!" Baaya complies, taking her to Sara's room._

 _The door appeared to be locked, but with the palace in ruins, it was forced open from the damage. The Yellow Mermaid Princess hesitantly pushed the door opened to see Sara's fallen form. Her friend seemed unconscious in bed. Going over to her friend, Coco place a hand and gently stirred the girl awake._

 _"Ur..." Sara moaned._

 _"Sara-sama! Coco-sama, the Princess of the South Pacific Ocean has been worried about you..." Baaya explained._

 _"Sara..." Coco called out her friend's name in worry._

 _It hurts her to see Sara in pain. How the girl's heart was broken and Coco was powerless to do anything to help her. All she could do was watched as Sara swim away in shame after what she did to her kingdom. She couldn't even stopped Sara from breaking the seal on the Panthalassa Clan... And stopped her from getting close to Gaito either. All she could have done was look at her, pitying as Sara returned to her ruin kingdom with Gaito. Her hair was inky black and she was wearing a white dress. But it wasn't just her appearance, her demeanor changed too. She was like a complete stranger.  
_

 _"Is that pity in your eyes, Coco?" Sara questioned in spite. "I've abandoned it all! Love? Hope for the future? They're all deceptions!"_

 _"Sara... Poor Sara..."_

 _"Is that sympathy?" she laughed. "But if you don't do as he says, then I'll be the one to pity you!"_

 _From that remark, Coco understood that they were planning to capture her. She could transform and defend herself or swim away and escape. Instead, she tried to reason with her dear friend._

 _"Sara! I was just trying to show you..."_

 _"Oh, shut up! Do you want to see me turn your country into what mine became?!" Sara threatened._

 _The girl let out a sad sigh. She couldn't be there for her, she couldn't help her overcome her sadness. She didn't fightt back or escape. She willingly allowed herself to get captured. Because whatever will happen to her, at least she will be close to Sara. In exchange for her inability to help, she gladly give up her freedom._

 _As Gaito took out a rose, he threw it at her, becoming vines to capture the young mermaid._

 _"Aah!"_

* * *

Remembering that terrible past, she pondered. Was that how her life was going to be? Just support people, being loyal to her friends, putting faith in others, and losing her love ones? It wasn't that she's afraid to love. She's afraid of losing it whether if it's romantic or platonic.

Feeling that she needed to refresh her mind, Coco went towards the sea for a swim. Returning to the place where she spend her time with Ryou, she tried to sort out her feelings.

 _'How could he be alive? He told me that he had an illness when we were young...'_ she thought.

"Natsuhiko Ryouichi... The good summer boy." she quietly muttered.

Unknown to her, Ryou was right behind her. He was amazed to see her again so soon.

 _'You're here, Etoile.'_ he happily noted.

However, before he could call out to her, the mermaid already dived into the water. Disappointed that he missed another chance, Ryou sighed before leaving. He has to go to the city for some shopping. Today is a special event.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Coco was with her friends going shopping when they met up with Ryou.

"Hi."

When the girls saw him, Coco started to flushed. Her friends, however, immediately started to introduce themselves. Seira just stood where she was, staring at the young man before introducing herself. Ryou, of course, greeted back by giving his name. Although, he have been using the short version of his name, addressed by close friends and relatives. Usually, in a formal event, that wouldn't work. Luckily, this wasn't a formal meeting.

Looking down, Coco replied, "H-Hello."

"Coco-chan, right?" Ryou questioned. "Do you want to go to a family party?"

"Eh?"

"I have enough tickets for you and your friends to come, if you want." Ryou explained.

Seeing an opportunely, Karen nervously laughed, "Well, you see... Me and Noel have to go somewhere. Let's go, Nee-san."

And they left, leaving only Coco and Seira alone with Ryou. Seira continued to say nothing, but stare at the man. She recognized him through Sara's memories, but this was her first time in meeting the childhood friend of Coco.

"Ryou-kun, how do you feel about Coco?" Seira asked.

"Eh?!" Coco couldn't believe her ears.

Ryou, on the other hand, was surprised by that blunt question.

"Er... Well..." he couldn't find the right words, which led him to feeling embarrassed.

"Please take good care of her. Coco is my best friend and I see her like a big sister." Seira told him in a playful manner before becoming serious. "However... If you dare break her heart, I might not be as kind the next time we cross paths."

"O-Okay?" was Ryou's response.

"Well then, I'll see you soon!" Seira smiled before running off to join Karen and Noel.

Coco was stunned by the child's mannerisms. However, she was aware that Seira had Sara's memories. It was as if the former Orange Mermaid Princess was showing her sisterly over-protectiveness through her successor.

After the child left, Ryou cleared his throat, "Well, what do you say, Coco-chan?"

She took the ticket and stared at it before responding, "I might need a little time to think."

"That's alright. No need to rush." Ryou was about to make his way. "But if you decide to come, the party starts at two in the afternoon."

* * *

It didn't take long for her to decide. Back at Pearl Piari, Coco was getting ready for the party. It wasn't really the party that she was interested in. She just wanted to spend more time with Ryou, get the chance to see him again... And, learn more about what happened when she left.

After she finished changing, Coco came out wearing a long sleeved creme dress that reached to her ankles. It was very simple, but elegant in its own way. Taking out a little precious case, she took out the harmonica that she has kept all this time. She put it in her dress pocket. Lastly, she took out the daisy hair ornament and pinned it to the exactly location in her hair. Finished with everything, she grabbed her ticket and went to Ryou's residence.

She remembered where the residence was. As a child, Ryou would tell her that the cove where they visit isn't far from his place. It should be above the cliffs, where the horizon can be seen. A bit past the cove would be a section of the beach that is owned by his family. It's the only area that has stone-like steps that leads up to the mansion.

When Coco arrived and entered, she saw someone who looked like Ryou. He has black hair and red eyes. He was dressed a bit revealing. His outfit consists of a dark vest over a white shirt with the shirt opened a bit to reveal his chest and dark purple-red pants. He has on matching coat and black boots. Aside from those features and the way he dressed, the man really does look exactly like Ryou. One thing that looked out of place was the gold necklace around his neck. It was a shell that shaped like a heart. However, next to that shell was a pink pearl.

The man noticed Coco and called out to her, "Hey, you're really cute. Are you lost? I can show you around."

"A-Ano..." Coco trailed off, taking a step back.

"There's no need to be shy." the man insisted.

He approached her as she keep taking steps backwards until she bumped into someone. It was Ryou! Like the man, Ryou was dressed in a similar fashion, but with brighter colors and a white coat.

Placing a firm hand on her shoulders, Ryou announced, "Sorry, Tatsu, but Coco-chan is with me."

"Oh, that's too bad." Tatsu replied sadly. Addressing and winking towards Coco, he flirted, "If you ever get bored with Ryou, you can always play with me. See you later, Coco-chan."

Once Tatsu left, Ryou led Coco to where all the other guests were dancing.

"Ano, Ryou-kun, who was that?" Coco questioned.

"That... Was my older twin brother." Ryou answered with slight annoyance.

 _'They really looked almost the same... Except Tatsu-kun has dark hair and red eyes. So Ryou has a twin? He never told me that...'_ Coco thought in sadness.

Misunderstanding her sadness for concern, Ryou assured, "Don't worry about him, he already has a girlfriend, Noa."

"Ryou-kun, are there any other family members of yours?" Coco asked as they danced.

"I have another brother, Sachio. He's only 19." Ryou admitted. "However, he's only the half brother of the family."

"Half-brother?"

"Yeah. When I was young, around 10 years of age my mother left the family." he explained.

"Why did she left?" Coco continued questioning.

"Well, my father and mother had an argument. Despite she still loves him, she couldn't bear the idea of being with him anymore. So she left. A year later, father remarried to that woman and Sachio was born."

"Oh..."

"Although, there is a servant of mine whom I treat like a little sister. Hana is her name. She's only 16 though." Ryou quickly said.

They continued their dance until he notice the hair ornament in her hair.

 _'That's... Why does Coco-chan have that?'_

"Ryouichi." a voice which belongs to his stepmother was heard.

"I have to leave for a moment. I'll be right back." he told Coco as they stop their dance.

However, the moment he left, someone bumped Coco from behind, causing her to trip. Accidentally, she fell as a pinch of dirt got onto someone's dress. A woman with black curly long hair and purple eyes was wearing a red dress. Her dress was revealing, showing a lot of skin. The woman was outraged despite it was only a bit of dirt that had gotten onto her dress and shoes.

"How dare you?!" the woman demanded.

"Lady Noa? What's wrong?" her servant questioned.

"Ugh, this girl was careless and got dirt over my lovely dress and shoes!" the woman, Noa, blamed.

"I-I didn't-" Coco started.

"Silence!" the servant yelled. By now, they were attracting a few guests who turned towards their direction. "Apologize to Lady Noa, the fiancee of Mister Ryouichi."

 _'Eh? She's Ryou's fiancee? But I thought she's with Tatsu-kun...'_

Looking up to see that the woman was waiting for her, Coco sighed before she got onto her knees. She knew she didn't have to kneel, but from the perspective of royalty, it would make one of higher power feel respected. Such as this woman.

"Make sure you look up at my face as you express regretful remorse for your offense." Noa taunts.

Coco took one look into the woman's eyes and could somehow felt pity. However, it was her who was being pitied.

"I'm sorry, Lady Noa." she was forced to apologized.

 _'How humiliating...'_ she thought.

Noa sneered as she went on her way. However, before she was about to leave, she turned to leave one last remark. She could have just left, she could have said something else. Instead, what she said was completely awful.

"This is what people like you deserve if you get too close to my Ryou. Remember your position, low-life."

That statement left the young woman stunned. She tried to stay calm, but felt her hands trembling. Someone did came to help Coco. A girl with short blond hair in braids and green eyes in a green and white maid outfit. She was very young, the same age as Lucia and the others.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Mm." Coco answered.

"Don't let Lady Noa discourage you." the girl advised. "I'm Hana."

Coco didn't respond. Not wanting to be furthermore humiliated, she ran away from the party through the stone steps that lead to the sea.

* * *

When she ran out of the party, she dived into the water. After swimming to the cove, she rest her head on a rock, thinking very melancholy.

 _'I was foolish to think I could ever be loved. Why? Why didn't Ryou told me that he was engaged? Was it because he was looking for an excuse? Was he lying when he told me that his brother was with that woman?'_ after a pause, she continued. _'And his illness... Was that a lie as well?"_

She took a steady breath before questioning quietly, "What did you feel when we were child, Ryou? What did I mean to you when you gave me my first kiss?"

Closing her eyes, she started to sing. The song that inspired her was that old melody played by the harmonica. She wanted to expressed that music into words. And through those words, she wants to express her feelings.

This melody that you love... The song of the ocean that can be heard  
Stars embroidered the night sky, gentle waves soothing...This is a beautiful place, don't you agree?

Meanwhile, Ryou, who was searching for Coco, heard the song. It a familiar melody. Curious, he followed the singing voice until he saw the Yellow Mermaid at the cove. Coco heard footsteps behind her. She slowly turned, a gasp escaped her lips, her eyes widen at the person behind her. However, she was hesitant to speak to him.

"It's you... Etoile." Ryou spoke.

 _'Have he seen me earlier as a mermaid?'_ she thought.

"You're here. I've been waiting to talk with you ever since you've returned. I-" he noticed that unlike the girl from his childhood, the mermaid looked upset to see him. "What's wrong?" as he step forward, she backed away. Finally, she was about to turn around and leave. "Wait!"

Ryou began to panic, jumping into the water and grabbing her hand before she could get away.

"Let go of me!" Coco hissed.

"No, not when I got the chance to see you again!" Ryou insisted.

"Let go, Ryou!" she pleaded.

"You remember me..." Ryou was stunned. She has kept her promise. "Not without an explanation. Why are you upset?"

Certain that she has stopped struggling, Ryou let go of her. Coco refused to looked up at him as she replied in regret, "I shouldn't have come, back then. I shouldn't have tried to cross into your world."

"What do you mean?" Ryou inquired.

"We should have just lived our lives separately, without crossing over to each others worlds." Coco looked up to gaze into his eyes. "You should have forgotten about me."

"You told me the same thing when we were children, that I should just forget about you."

 _"Ryou, in case something were to happen to me that we can't meet again, can you please forget about me?"_

"Why?" Coco asked, becoming misty-eyed.

"Eh?"

"Why did you lie?" she clarified.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou didn't understand.

"Don't lie!" she yelled.

"What?"

"I know... That you have a fiancee, that you're engaged."

"How did you-" Ryou got cut off.

"I heard. Amongst all of the girls who were quite fond of you, one of them claimed to be engaged to you." Coco explained.

"What?!" Ryou exclaimed. He growled immediately after, "That Noa!"

"So it's true... Why?" Coco repeated her previous question.

"I didn't want it. I wanted to have a life where I choose my own choices... To choose my own dance partner to dance with." Ryou admitted.

"Then... Why did you get friendly with that girl?" Coco inquired, a bit curious how he felt towards her human side.

"Girl? You mean Coco-chan? Are you friends with her?" he asked, which Coco didn't respond to. "It's because I find her different from the other girls."

"Eh?" she must admit, she didn't expect that type of response.

"Coco-chan... She's sweet, caring, and above all, honest and true to herself. If I'd get to choose, I'd pick her over any other girl."

After hearing these words, tears started to fall from the sea maiden's eyes.

 _'Why? How could you say such cruel words...? I'm not who you think I am. I'm not completely honest to myself, to my heart, or to you either...'_

"Ryou..." she paused. "Back then... What did you feel for me when we were children?"

"I-I don't know. Back then... Now, I'm not sure at the moment."

"Then at least tell me this, were you lying when you told me about your illness?"

"No, back then, I was really sick. After you left, I was told that my condition would worsen. However, a miracle happened and I continued living in good health." Ryou explained. "Ever since then, I tried to find you, but you never came back. I thought that I might have caused us to separate and that you don't want to see me again. Although, I've visited this place every year, waiting for you to return."

"Ryou..." Coco paused. "If... If you'd picked that girl, Coco, would you be able to love her no matter what? Even if she's different from what you expected?"

"Different? What do you mean?" Ryou inquired.

"I-I..." the mermaid trailed off. She was close to confessing when she was suddenly snatched out of the water by a Soulless. "Kyaa!"

This new Soulless resembles a Harpy. However, unlike in some myths where they were depicted as beautiful maidens, this one was very ugly. With messing green hair and red eyes. It was wearing a messy tattered black dress. In its claws was the struggling Yellow Mermaid Princess. The Soulless was amused by her attempts to escape, but took in pleasure in causing its prey pain, tightening its grip on the mermaid.

"Etoile!" Ryou called out.

He tried to grabbed for rocks and throw them at the Soulless. Sadly, the rocks did nothing, but irritate the Soulless. It screeched and dive towards the young man.

"Ryou, look out!" Coco warned.

Luckily, he managed to avoid the Soulless, but the creature was clever. It attacked the side of the cliff, causing large boulders to fall. It slide off the cliff and was heading towards Ryou. The man tried swimming away, but each fallen chunk of rocks were blocking his way. Unfortunately, a large boulder fall close by, sending Ryou into the air until he fall into the deeper area of the sea.

The Soulless laughed, the sound coming out like a cackle.

"What are you laughing about?" a voice asked. "You haven't even won yet."

The Soulless turned to the direction of the voice to see the three Mermaid Princesses.

Coco beamed upon seeing her friends, "Karen, Noel, Seira!"

"For interrupting my dear friend's chance of reuniting with her love, I won't forgive you!" Seira respond in anger.

"Let us purify you with our Pichi Pichi Voice." Noel proclaimed.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

The mermaids started to sing the song, _Legend of Mermaid_.

 _Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_  
 _Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII_  
 _Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

 _Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi_  
 _Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

 _Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_  
 _Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru_  
 _Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_  
 _Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_  
 _Watashi wa wasurenai_

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?"

The Soulless continued screeching as it was losing its strength. Eventually, it lost its grip on Coco as the mermaid fall into the water.

Surfacing, Coco told her friends, "Thank you, everyone!"

"No problem." Karen replied.

"Now hurry, you have to save Ryou-san." Noel winked.

"Mm!" Coco nodded before disappearing in the waves.

* * *

Somewhere near the Natsuhiko mansion, Coco lay Ryou on the beach. She was afraid that he would have drowned because he was underwater for a long time, but to her surprise, he wasn't. His pulse was steady and he was breathing just fine. She then leaned, placing her head close to his chest. His heart was also beating strong as well. Looking back at his face, Coco was puzzled.

 _'What is going on here? I thought that he would have drowned.'_ she thought. _'Ryou... Is this what you meant when you were sick? A miracle happened?'_

Whatever it was that was keeping Ryou alive, she was grateful. Smiling, she place a hand on the side of his face, caressing it. She didn't mind if they were like this for a few more minutes. To her, nothing would matter if she could only have a moment spent with this man.

By the time the sun was starting to set, the party had ended. Tatsu was talking a walk, completely annoyed that his younger twin had decided to up and left the party without a word.

"That Ryou, when I get my hands on him..." the man paused to look down to see Ryou's unconscious body.

 _'Is that Ryou?'_

A bit concern, he slowly descend from the steps to see Coco. He didn't see the full picture yet, but the sight of her did spark an interest and curiosity in him.

 _'What is that girl doing with Ryou?'_ he thought as he quietly walked down the steps further to see the yellow tail. _'She's a mermaid?! I guess the stories are true... She's kinda cute, reminds me of Coco-chan.'_

After he thought that, his head suddenly hurts. A vision then flashed into his head.

 _A mermaid with a yellow tail and long hair. She was swimming on the moonlit night. There was a man on a boat as he watched her with fond eyes. The Yellow Mermaid surfaced, swimming towards the man on the boat. Looking at him with the same fondness in her eyes, she slowly reached out her hand. The man knelt down, not breaking eye contact. He did the same, reaching out for her hand until they touched. It was a beautiful scenery. The moonlight was shining on the two of them._

Tatsu gritted his teeth as his head stopped aching.

 _'What the heck was that?'_ he questioned as he looked back at the mermaid and Ryou below him.

Suddenly, another mermaid, a young orange one, surfaced.

"Coco, we should get going." Seira told her.

"Just a little while longer." Coco insisted.

The Orange Mermaid nods before diving back into the water.

 _'Coco-chan is a mermaid?!'_ Tatsu thought in shock. But very soon, that baffled expression disappeared, replaced with a smirk. _'What an interesting day this turns out to be.'_

With this newly learned information, the older twin turned around and quietly went back up the stone steps.

After some time have passed, Ryou woke up to see Coco playing a song for him. She was right in front of him, facing towards the sunset as she pressed her lips on the instrument.

"Etoile!" Ryou called out.

 _'That melody... It sound so familiar... That's my song!'_ the man figured out excitedly.

She stopped mid way of the song to glance over her shoulders. When she did, she was gazing at him with those gentle eyes and greeting him with a warm smile. Her beauty was captivating that Ryou couldn't help, but stare at her.

 _'She's so beautiful...'_

When he managed to look away and turned his attention on what was in her hands, he was surprised to see a familiar harmonica. Coco continued to smile until it was replaced by shock as Ryou suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

"Ryou?" she questioned in confusion.

"Etoile, you've become more beautiful than our last encounter." Ryou remarked.

She giggled as she returned the embrace, tears in her eyes, "And you've grown taller."

After they broke up the hug, Ryou was about to asked, "Etoile... That song, I-"

However, he was cut off when she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"But why?" Ryou quizzed.

"How could I not repay you with a kiss?" Coco questioned playfully. "Farewell, Ryou. Let's meet again soon."

Returning the harmonica he once gave her, the mermaid dived back into the water.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Ryou replied.

* * *

It was late at night as Ryou made his way to a hotel called Pearl Piari. He was in deep thoughts, thinking about that Yellow Mermaid.

 _'She has returned. After all these years, my first friend... If only I knew more about her, I'd choose her over Noa. But wait, am I confusing Coco for Etoile? Why does she greatly resembles her? She even has the same hair ornament I gave to Etoile. Could it be that...?'_

Very soon, he looked up to see Coco in front of him.

"Coco-chan."

"Good evening, Ryou-kun." Coco greeted.

The man frowned a bit by her mannerism. She was using an honorific, something that Etoile wouldn't use. Maybe they aren't the same...

"I'm sorry." Ryou apologized. "I should have told you about my engagement to Noa. I'm sorry for not being honest with you from the start. Especially when you were honest and trusted me."

"I accept your apology." Coco answered.

Although, she knew that she wasn't completely being honest as well. She knew that she was conflicted with her feelings. The same with Ryou too. That's why she didn't want to kiss him on the lips just yet. She wants him to make his decision clearly. However, she promised herself not to get her hopes up again. That way, if Ryou ended up not choosing her, she'd at least won't suffer too much from heartbreak.

"I promise, I'll find a way out of the engagement so I can spend more time with you." Ryou declared.

"Ryou-kun..." Coco took his hands into hers. "You shouldn't keep promises you can't keep."

"I know." Ryou sighed.

"But, I wished you good luck."

"Thanks, Coco-chan." Ryou smiled.

As they parted way, the two have the same thoughts in their hands.

 _'Whether it was fate that seemed to pull us together, I won't give up. No matter how cruel it can be, I won't let a tragedy be a result of our unyielding love.'_

* * *

 ***The mermaids finally caught up with me***

 **Karen: Explain yourself.**

 **Well, as I said earlier, my favorite mermaid is Coco. So her love story is probably going to have more attention to.**

 **Lucia: No fair, Pearl!**

 **Well, I did say that. Unfortunately, that also means that Coco is going to suffer more.**

 **Coco: Eh? What do you mean by that?**

 **The Natsuhiko family have a lot of complication and you just got dragged into it now that Noa claims to be Ryou's fiancee. And sadly, those who are my favorite tend to have more suffering.**

 **Noel: So, going in order, who's next on your list?**

 **After Coco would be Seira. Make sense since she was bullied by Asuka before this chapter. Lucia is next, but she already had two seasons worth of episodes and depression dedicated to her. Plus, she already has her future responsible as the next Sea Goddess, so you're off the hook.**

 **Lucia: *sighing out of relief***

 **Noel, you have a more interesting love story, so you're also off the hook. Karen and Rina, I have taken complete interest in the potential of your love life. So you don't have to worry about having a sloppy relationship or too much suffering. However... That only leaves Hanon.**

 **Hanon: Why are you looking at me like that?**

 **Despite I think your relationship with Nagisa is sweet, I don't really have that same interest like the others. Unless the audience outside the screen wants to denote a few ideas, please do. Anyway, onto the explanation.**

 **Remember what I also said last chapter? Now that Coco's lover is revealed, there is going to be a lot of discoveries in the Natsuhiko family. A literal family tree of good and bad.**

 **A little clarification right off the bat. Ryou and Coco will be getting flashbacks of the Princess Aurora and her lover's past since it was Aurora who started the Mizu Children after she reincarnated to Mizu Princess Kumiko. As for Tatsu, he is not getting the same flashbacks as them. Instead, he is getting flashbacks of something completely different.**

 **~.~**

 **Another clarification that related with the Mizu Children. Princess Aurora was a Yellow Mermaid Princess a long time ago. Her story follows the original Little Mermaid from Hans Christian Anderson. In that story, she has to do 300 yrs of good deed in order to gain a soul. Aurora completed that 300 yrs after her death and gain a soul. However, she wanted to have a second chance for love. So she was reborn as a human girl, Princess Kumiko. Kumiko gained powers over water because of her previous life and was the first Mizu Child, specifically the Mizu Princess. Sadly, she was born with a curse from her previous life as Aurora that ties in with her powers. If she failed to gain love the second time, then that curse shall past onto her descendants, the Mizu Children.**

 **You have learned in this chapter and from the previous chapters that Kumiko and Haruki were childhood friends and lovers. They were in love. However, Haruki died. With her lover gone, Kumiko is aware that the same fate will befall onto her descendants. Eventually, Kumiko died at age 20 (I'm not going to spoil on how or why). 100 yrs after her death, Mikage became the second Mizu Child (I'm also not going to spoil on this either). Eventually, Mikage also died. After another 100 years passed after her death, we finally reach 2005. The third and current Mizu Child is still alive. But now, this Mizu Child not only need to find his love, he has to protect his lover to prevent the same tragic tale from befalling on them. An interesting fact is that all the Mizu Child died at age 20.**

 **~.~  
**

 **Now, what happened on July 3rd of 1995, there is a lot more damages in this story. It's the day after Coco left Ryou. The day where Lucia turned 6 years old and sneaked out to go to the surface. The very same day where she met Kaito and saved him. This event also is connected to a certain OC. Who you might asked? I could tell you, but there won't be much fun if I did.**

 **...**

 **Ryou: I am a childhood friend and love interest of Coco. Despite my condition that cause us to separate, my lineage from a powerful, yet mysterious kind allow me to thrive. I continued to wait for my mermaid, nicknaming her Etoile until I can figure out her true name.**

 **Tatsu: I am Ryou's older twin. If you were to described me, I've very flirtatious. However, as the older twin, I'm very jealous of my younger twin. Why you might ask? Well, you'll understand soon enough.  
**

 **Sachio: I am the twin's younger half brother. Despite my position, I plan on inheriting my father's wealth and recognition.  
**

 **Hana: I'm what you can consider as a servant to the Natsuhiko family, but I am treated like a sister by the twins.**

 **Noa: I am being described by Pearl as a cold-heart woman who is manipulative and cruel. I am not arrogant about my status. I have an engagement towards Ryou. I can't believe she thinks that I'm completely ignorant of his love for Coco and Etoile, who are in truth, the same person. I am not vain and I don't love staring at the mirror.**

 **Yeah right. Despite she doesn't inherit magic or have any connections to it in the first place, her words and actions are as cold and piercing as the cursed cold side of winter.**

 **...**

 **The song that Kumiko was singing, _Light of Spring_ , is based off of** **_Kono Semai Torikago no Naka de_ from Sound Horizon. Anyway everybody, make sure to leave a review and I'll see you hopefully again this week.  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Before the Storm

**Another chapter that starts after previous one or at least, a day after. And this is another information chapter. So no fighting or drama until next time. Just before we get onto the chapter, the title is called that way because this chapter is literally before what's going to happen next chapter. So sit back, relax and hopefully, no one gets kidnapped. Enjoy  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: Before the Storm

On a beautiful Saturday, the girls waited at Pearl Piari, waiting for their friends to returned from their camping trip. It was around eight in the morning when two guest arrived. And... It was Lucia and Hanon. They were the first to enter the hotel. However, Rina was no where with them.

"We're back!" they exclaimed.

"Lucia, Hanon! Welcome back!" Seira cheerfully greeted.

"Where's Rina?" Noel took notice of the missing girl.

"She had to go somewhere." Lucia answered.

"Fufufu... It seemed that our Rina is being sneaky." Karen noted.

"What do you..." Hanon trailed off before squealing.

The others were looking at Karen in confusion until their eyes widen. They were speechless. Realizing how true the Purple Mermaid Princess' words were, the girls began fangirling. Lucia and Hanon quickly dropped their suitcases in their rooms before they left the hotel with the others girls behind them. As they looked for their target, Karen, Noel, and Coco had disappeared from the group. They decided to take a different route.

Nearby, Itsuki was strolling on the beach when he heard a loud splash. Curious, he quickened the pace to spot three mermaids. A yellow, indigo, and purple one. He was fascinated. Never did he thought he get to see one or three of them in one day. It just came out like a surprise!

 _'Marc was right! They really do exist!'_ Itsuki thought in awe.

Wanting to know more about them, the teenager ran towards them. However, they already disappear beneath the waves. So he dives into the water, in hopes of finding them. Sadly, after a few strokes, he lost them. Guess they were in a hurry. Meanwhile, Lucia, Hanon, and Seira were looking for Rina on land until they stopped to spot her talking with Masahiro. As the three girls spy on their friend, Rina was given a few tickets from her boyfriend.

"Masahiro, what is this?" Rina looked at the tickets.

"They are invitations to a family party." Masahiro replied. "As the son of the family, I wanted to give you these tickets. There should be enough to bring your friends and their friends as well."

"Thanks, Masahiro, but why?" Rina questioned.

"Well... My father always have these parties, but it's so boring in all the previous years." Masahiro explained. "But my mother gave me these tickets because she wants to meet you."

"I see..." she trailed off.

Getting on his motorcycle and putting on his helmet, her boyfriend remarked, "I'll be looking forward in see you and your friends at the party. See you later, Rina."

"Yeah." Rina agreed as he drove off.

Smiling tenderly as she clutched the tickets close to her, the moment didn't last long when she felt eyes glued onto her. Turning around, the Green Mermaid Princess turned bright red in the face when she saw her friends staring at her. Lucia and Hanon gave each other a high five while Seira was clapping her hands.

"Yay, yay!" Lucia and Hanon cheered after overhearing everything.

"L-L-L-Lucia! Hanon! How long have you been there?!" Rina stuttered. "And you too, Seira?!"

"Rina, you're so lucky! Hamasaki-san has invited you!" Lucia exclaimed.

"You saw it all?!" Rina questioned.

"Of course we saw it all! What did you expect?!" Coco, Karen, and Noel respond in unison.

Rina turned around to see the others in the water. Karen had her hands on her cheeks, fangirling. Noel was playfully sticking her tongue after getting caught and Coco was giving a wink.

"You guys too?" Rina asked, feeling embarrassed.

Getting the feeling of deja vu, she mentally noted, _'Well, this is getting all too familiar.'_

"Ooh, you two are just so cute together!" Karen teased.

Feeling more heat coming from her face, Rina blushed, "S-Shut up..."

On the way back home with her friends, after the teasing stopped, Rina explained the tickets. There were a total of thirteen. Each of the girls took one, which left six remaining invitation. Although, Rina gave her friends each the remaining tickets to invite their friends or love ones. So...

Lucia met up with Kaito after he finished unpacking. Of course, he accepts, not wanting to miss a single moment with his girlfriend. Nagisa agreed for the same reason. Seira had called for Takumi since she didn't know exactly where he lived. He hadn't even told her where he was staying. Like all the others, the boy accepts, wanting to be with Seira. Another reason he had for coming was so he can protect her at all time, just in case. However, he kept that reasoning to himself.

* * *

At Pearl Piari, Karen was hesitantly walking towards Subaru's room. Clutching the ticket in her hand tightly, she started to have second thoughts. Nevertheless, she slowly raised her arm and knocked on the door. There wasn't a response.

 _'Maybe this was a bad idea...'_ she thought.

She was about to leave until the door suddenly opened, startling her.

"Eek!" Karen jumped.

"Oh, Karen." Subaru smiled. "Sorry, while I was trying to get to the door, I tripped on a wire and fell..."

"I didn't expect for you to admit something embarrassing." Karen noted.

"Yeah... But I was worried that you might have thought I was out or something." Subaru explained until he noticed the ticket in her hands. "Oh, what's that?"

"Oh, t-this?" she started to stuttered, slowly showing him. "Ano, Subaru... W-Would you like to...?"

She was lost in his eyes as he gaze into hers. There was a moment of awkward silence until Subaru snapped out of it.

"O-Oh! You want to invite me to..." Subaru trailed off. "Some place?"

"I-Ie..." she confirmed. "That is... If you're free today?"

"I have a lot to work..." Subaru looked back into his room to see a stack of paperwork full of reports. Upon seeing her slightly disappointed expression, he quickly added, "But I could use a break today."

"R-Really?"

"Yes." Subaru answered. "Thank you, Karen."

"N-No, it's nothing..." Karen looked away to hide her blushing face. Turning around she remarked before running away, "A-Anyway, see you tonight!"

* * *

Later in the afternoon, as people started to arrive at the beach, Noel was trying to look for someone to give her ticket to. Eventually, she bumped into Damien.

"Good afternoon, Noel." Damien greeted.

"Hello, Damien-san." Noel replied back.

"What's that in your hand?" the young man quizzed.

"It's an invitation-" Noel got cut off when the ticket was snatched from her hands

After looking at the ticket, Damien returned it to Noel with an apology for snatching it in the first place. When Noel asked if he can come, Damien's response was uncertain.

"I... Might be busy today." he gave an excuse. "Sorry."

"Oh..." Noel was a little disappointed.

After Damien left, Noel sadly returned to the hotel. As she passed the beach, she failed to notice someone swimming in the cold water. In the sea, Itsuki was practicing his strokes until he saw Marc arriving to the beach. A mischievous smile appeared on his face as he dived underwater. As Marc was watching out for mermaids, Itsuki burst out from the surface.

"Ahh!" Marc jumped.

"Hahaha!" Itsuki laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Are you here to make fun of me?" Marc asked in irritation.

"Partially." he replied. In a lower voice, he whispered, "I saw them."

"What?" Marc questioned in curiosity.

"Mermaids."

The boy's eyes widen in disbelief, "No way!"

"Yes way. And not just one, but three!"

"No fair!" Marc whined. "Where did you see them?"

"Earlier when I was taking a stroll." Itsuki answered.

"If only I was there..."

A few feet away were the Umikos tasked with spying by Kyle. Mai and Earl, dressed very causal, were spying on the boys. They were watching like hawks, careful not to lose sight of their target. Taking out a walkie talkie, the pair of Umikos made their report.

"Kyle, it seemed that Itsuki has seen the Mermaid Princesses." Mai divulged.

"Did he expressed interest in them?" Kyle questioned.

"We think so." Earl replied.

"Alright, continue to follow him. He could awaken at anytime." Kyle instructed before hanging up.

Putting the walkie talkie away, Mai remarked, "I wonder what mark he will have."

"Time will tell." Earl answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Coco was heading to the Natsuhiko Mansion. Knocking on the door, it was Hana who opened it. Coco recognized her as the servant who helped her at the party yesterday. She was the supposed little sister figure to Ryou if she remember that correctly.

"Hi Hana. Is Ryou-kun home?" Coco asked.

Hana gave the young woman a sad smile, "He is, but I'm afraid he's busy... And he got caught up in a family argument with his father."

"How come?"

"Last night, he tried to break his engagement and spend all night trying to reason with his father. As a result, he is grounded." Hana explained. "What did you want to see him about?"

"Well, I wanted to invited him to this." she gave the girl the ticket. "But I guess I ended up wasting your time."

The Yellow Mermaid Princess was about to leave when Hana called out, "Wait!"

"Hm?"

"How many people are going?" Hana asked.

"At least six of my friends and their love ones." Coco answered.

"If you are going, at the very least, let me make you and your friends dresses to attend." Hana requested. "Occasions like this often have guests wearing formal clothing. Later on, there would be a dance."

"Thank you, Hana, but you don't have to." Coco insisted.

"It's fine. You catch Sir Ryou's attention. A friend of Sir Ryou is a friend of mine." Hana explained. "I'll have the dresses ready before the party. Where is the location you're staying?"

"Pearl Piari." she answered.

After Coco gave Hana a description of each of her friends and thanked her, she was the last to return to the hotel. When she arrived at the hotel, she gave her ticket to Seira, who used it to invite Mikage. Once everyone else arrived at the hotel, Noel instructed everyone to go to the dining room.

"Why?" Hanon asked.

"Because it's time for me to tell you the story, just like I promised." Noel winked.

As everyone settled around the table, Noel took out a book. When she asked for questions, Hanon asked about Meru and the Umikos. Unfortunately, there wasn't much information the girl could find about the race. Only the fact that they are the children between the humans and mermaids. Other than that, the girls still didn't know much about them.

Like what are their powers? What can they do?

Seira then recalled that Takumi's father once fell in love with a mermaid from her country. She wonders if that story was also related to this... Once the subject of the Umikos were dropped, Hanon asked about the treasures.

"What did you find out about them while we were away?" Rina inquired.

"Well..." Noel trailed off as she started her explanation.

* * *

A long, long time ago, three ancient treasures were bestowed by the reigning Sea Goddess. Apparently, this was the first ruler of the ocean, before Aqua Regina. The humans were given an orb called the Jewel of Harmony. It was meant to be a token of trust between both worlds and the others. The Panthalassa Clan had the Silver Sword of Taking. Lastly, the final treasure, the Mirror of Bestowed Gifts was gifted to the mermaids, specifically the Aqua Mermaids.

These treasures, divided and guarded by the three race were meant to symbolized the trust in each other for each treasure has its own specific power. No side was given too much or too little. These treasures, though can be thought of as a curse or a blessing, were meant to be hidden at all time and used when it is most needed.

However, that all changed one day... When some greedy humans stole the jewel, straining the relationship between humans and mermaids. The Jewel of Harmony was lost, apparently destroyed when the same humans tried to get away.

The Panthalassa Clan, back before they weren't hungry for power, was worried that their treasure would be stolen. Their treasure has a specific rule. It can only be rightfully used by any member of their clan so long they have Panthalassan Blood flowing in their veins. If anyone who isn't a member of the clan managed to get their hands on the sword, the sword will cause them to become blood thirsty. Their dirty blood will have the sword corrupt their minds, revealing what their true nature really are.

Unfortunately, after what had happened with the Jewel of Harmony, the humans started to go after the Panthalassa Clan's treasure and succeed in taking it, causing an accident when the human wielder started a blood bath by killing the Panthalassan Queen. The King, greatly angered of the human's betrayal and mournful of his dead wife, decided to wage war on land. The mermaids, however, had a compassionate side. They intervened and defended the humans on land, fully aware that not all humans are selfish creatures.

The Panthalassa Clan, upset of the mermaids and believed that they too have betrayed them, cut all ties to both race. They decided that they must have power to conquer both land and sea. So over the years, they spend time in solitude, trying to harvest enough power for conquer. Of course, by the time they did, the humans have forgotten everything about the mermaids and the clan. Apparently, over that same course of time, the sword was nowhere to be found. It was lost somewhere on land.

* * *

There was silence in the room. Everyone was speechless after Noel has finished telling the tale. No one spoke. It was like that for a few minutes until Karen finally spoke up.

"So in the end, that caused the sealing of the Panthalassa Clan 17 years ago..."

"And the Silver Sword of Taking disappeared after the incident that happened 13 years ago after the expedition." Lucia remarked, recalling that the sword was found at that time in the ocean.

Noel only responded with a nod.

"But something doesn't make sense. If the humans last have that sword, then it should have been on land." Coco pointed out. "But that expedition that happened 13 years ago found the sword in the ocean."

"Maybe the sword was found on land, but it then became lost in the South Atlantic Ocean?" Seira offered an explanation.

For now, there wasn't evidence to prove if Seira's statement was true or not, so the girls quickly left that topic to debate.

"So, what about the last treasure? The Mirror of Bestowed Gifts?" Rina asked. "I mean, I know what happened, but what's its history?"

"Back then, the Aqua Mermaids were given what looked like any ordinary mirror. When they had help from the innocent humans, some did rekindle their trust. At that time, it wasn't the Panthalassa Clan we had to worry about." Noel explained.

"What was it then?" Coco questioned.

"A Great Evil." Noel answered with a serious face. "So great that it threatened everything. So far, I haven't found much about it. Not many had records on that history. It was almost like the Mermaid Princesses at that time didn't want to remember. So there was little to research on, unfortunately..."

"I wonder what happened..." Seira replied sadly.

"And then, the Aqua Mermaid Princess at that time, befriended seven humans with pure hearts. Those seven wished to restore the peace that their ancestors had ruined." Hanon concluded. "So they came along with the Princess to become the gifts themselves. Their sacrifice caused the mirror to become enchanted. And after that war, the mermaids used their treasure to restore their kingdoms."

"In the end, those seven friends were the gifts bestowed to the world." Karen finished.

"Wait a minute, Noel. How can the mirror be used?" Coco quizzed.

"A mirror reflects the truth, right? So if the mirror is used by a good heart, it will bring restoration and healing. Exactly what's reflected upon the wielder's heart. After everything was restored, the mermaids from Hanon's kingdom must have kept it safe." Noel happily answered.

"That is until when I came back..." Hanon reminded in a somber tone.

"Hanon, it wasn't your fault." Seira comforted her.

"So the jewel is destroyed, the sword disappeared, and the mirror lost its power." Rina sums it up. "Each gift would have brought peace again if they can be found."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Rina." Noel warned.

"What do you mean?" Rina inquired.

"Yeah, tell us, Nee-san." Karen urged.

"It's true that despite the main purpose of these treasures is to bring peace, obtaining it would be a different story." the Indigo Mermaid Princess noted.

"Why is that?" Lucia questioned.

"Each treasure also have their own non-benefits. It can also acts as a curse." Noel recalled. "There isn't much information, but to restore the jewel, you have to defeat the people who has the shards."

"Noel, how many shards did the jewel broke into?" Seira wondered.

"Apparently seven."

"Wait, Noel! When you say 'defeat', did you really meant that or..." Coco trailed off.

The bookworm understood what her friend was trying to say. She let out a sigh, hoping she could have avoided saying it.

"When someone take the shard into themselves, they connect, becoming one. Even though they're little pieces of a whole, they can still grant the person power."

The girls were silence, not needing to go into full detail. They already knew what that meant. A prime example would be Seira. When her heart fragments were divided among Michel's servants, just a small portion of her power were used against her friends, easily putting them in trouble situations at times. This was similar, only the results are a little more risky and extreme. If they want to get the shards back, it will meant in the possessor's death.

"A-Anyway, what about the others, Nee-san?" Karen broke the silence, wanting to change the topic.

"Next..." Noel flipped the page. "Just like the name, the Silver Sword of Taking does exactly that. It can take the power of any being. Of course, it will only work to those who have the blood of the Panthalassa Clan."

"W-What does it do?" Hanon was afraid to even asked.

"It they were to... Stabbed a mermaid, their powers will be transferred to the wielder of the sword and they will lost their status as a mermaid, if not killed by then. But if they're lucky, they could live. Not as a mermaid, but a human girl."

"No way!" Rina burst out. "But why?!"

"I guess they become humans because human beings are like the base of all creatures. It's like cola and sugar water. They are different beverages, but if the liquid evaporates, all you're left is the sugar, the base." Noel answered.

"What happens if a human got stabbed?" Coco feared.

"If the human doesn't have powers, their soul will be absorbed into the sword. Many victims after that expedition lost their lives and are imprisoned in the swords' blade."

"W-What if Kaito was struck?" Lucia hoped the answer wouldn't be as bad as the others were.

"Fear not, Lucia. Kaito is the Panthalassan Prince. The sword doesn't cause physical wounds." Noel assured. "However, it's possible that the sword will likely turn him into a regular human if it transferred his powers to its wielder... But it's more likely that Kaito would be severely weakened if that happened."

Lucia let out a heavy sigh. It wasn't out of relief, but she need to let that thought sink in. The other girls remain silent. Secretly, they all hoped that the sword wasn't currently in someone's possession. Panthalassan or not, whomever has that sword would be dangerous. For now, the sword disappeared so no one has found it yet... Hopefully.

And they already know what the mirror was capable of too. Each treasure can do miraculous things, but all for the price of sacrifice. You have to give up something to gain something else in return. They didn't expect it to be fair or not. What they can't stand is that it just felt more... Cruel. To those who will lose their lives to obtain seven shards, to anyone who lose their powers against the blade of the sword, and to seven pure hearts who are made into a sacrifice.

For a while, they just sat there, stunned. Eventually, one by one, the girls returned to their rooms to think more about what they have learned as the sky was slowly darkening. At the back of their minds, they secretly hoped that the party will lift their spirits.

* * *

Later on, the bell rang, indicating a guest coming into the hotel. Nikora looked to see Hana leaning at the door as if checking to see if she came to the right place. Hana had changed from her maid attire, wearing a simple green coat and boots.

"Can I help you with something?" Nikora asked.

"Yes." Hana answered. "I'm Hana, Coco's friend. Is she here?"

"Yes. Why don't you come inside from the cold?" Nikora suggested.

"Thanks."

The manager had expected to see a suitcase nonetheless. However, she was wrong. Hana was pulling a garment rack full of dresses, each different in color and style. The girl pulled the garment rack to the living room so she can wait and rest as the girls came downstairs.

"Hana!" Coco exclaimed. "You're here!"

"As promise." the girl smiled.

After short introduction, Hana showed the girls each of the dresses she made. Each were beautifully made with extra given detail that left the girls in awe. After the maid said her goodbye and left with the empty garment rack, the girls quickly scattered to their rooms to change. When they came out, each marveled over the others.

Lucia was wearing a white mermaid dress that slowly fade to pink at the end with a pink bow around her waist. There were pink seashells that went along with the dress pinned to each side of her head. Hanon was wearing a three layer periwinkle blue dress with a hint of gold. Replacing her X barrette was a golden flower. Rina had on a long dark green dress with a V neckline. Her hair was styled in a ponytail, secured with greenish-yellow pearl beads. Noel and Karen were wearing similar dressed, only they are mirrored and in their respective colors. The dresses have a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder sleeves. The skirt flowed until the fabric reached the floor.

Coco was wearing a white dress with gold detailing. Styling her hair in a ponytail, she started to take notice her reflection in the mirror. The way how she nearly resembles _her_ startled the young woman.

 _'Why do I look like her so much?'_ she wondered, referring to Kumiko.

Seira came out of her room in a two layered dress. The first layer was a pinkish-red color while the second bright orange layer was pulled back from the front like curtains. After the girls finished dressing up, they grabbed their tickets and head their way to Masahiro's place.

Along the way, however, Rina was starting to feel nervous. Noel noticed her anxious behavior and began to questioned her.

"Rina, is something wrong?"

"No..." Rina started. "It's just... I never seen Masahiro's home before..."

"This is actually our first time seeing his house. I wonder what it would look like." Lucia noted.

When the seven Mermaid Princesses reached their destination, they saw Masahiro's house... Or rather, mansion. It was big, being two stories tall. In the front yard was a hedge maze. The roof was green and there were green lights that made the place seemed like it was illuminating a green color. The girls were in awe, but Rina kind of expected that her boyfriend's home would be something like this. Coco was amazed, but part of her felt that her friends haven't seem Ryou's mansion either. His was slightly... Unique in its own way.

Immediately, the girls met up with Kaito and Nagisa. They were standing in the long line of invited guests.

"Kaito!" Lucia called out.

"Nagisa!" Hanon exclaimed.

The two turned around to beamed at their girlfriends' arrival. Each were dressed in tux that correlates with their lovers signature color, only a dark shade. Kaito was wearing a red vest over a white shirt with matching jacket. He has on slacks and fitted shoes too. Nagisa had a similar outfit only with a blue color scheme.

While Lucia and Hanon went over to their boyfriends, two familiar voices called out to one of the girls.

"Seira!"

The girl turned around to see Mikage and Takumi running to her.

"Mikage! Takumi!" she smiled, joining her friends.

As the remaining girls watched, they saw a man dressed all formally approaching them. The man looked around his early 40s, have faded green hair and grey eyes. Seeing the man did left the girls and boys in confusion, but then he asked if they were friends with Masahiro. When they responded with a yes, the man explained that he was Masahiro's butler, Sage. The butler explained that those whom are friends with Masahiro have quick access to the mansion, hence why there was a green sticker on the tickets.

To they delight, they happily followed Sage to the mansion. When they went in, they were immediately greeted by Masahiro, who was also well dressed for the party. Of course, he quickly stole Rina from the group to introduce her to his mother. Everyone else were left to do what they want.

Lucia, Hanon, and Seira were dancing with their chosen dance partners. As they danced to the music, Kaito muttered quietly to his girlfriend.

"Lucia, meet with me tomorrow. I have plans for our date."

"Honto?"

Kaito gave a nod as he gave Lucia a twirl.

Karen was sitting on a chair, sulking a bit. Subaru has not arrived yet. She doesn't blamed him since he was busy. But the more she waited, the more she was starting to regret invited him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have gone up to him. Even is it was better this way, a part of her wanted him to come. Her heart yearns for love. When someone sat down next to her, she didn't register his presence.

"It's such a festive night." he spoke.

"Yes, it is." Karen agreed sadly.

"It be a shame if you wasted it by sitting here." Subaru noted.

"It's fine. The person I invited has not arrived yet."

"Would you like to dance with me then?" the scientist teased.

Still not registering his presence, Karen hoped to avoid unnecessary flirtations.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on dancing. If you plan on hitting on me, then you clearly need to-" she paused when she looked up to see Subaru.

"Oh? Well, if you didn't plan on dancing, it would be truly a shame since I just got here." Subaru smiled.

"S-Subaru!" Karen stuttered, surprised that he came. "I-I didn't mean what I said be-"

Subaru chuckled softly, charmed by her stubbornness and embarrassment. Taking her by her hand, he lead her to where everyone else were and started dancing. At first, Karen was out of sync, struggling between her life as a normal human girl and as the Purple Mermaid Princess of the Antarctic Ocean. Her thoughts reflected in her movements, dancing distractedly and still not in sync with Subaru. The scientist noticed this and whispered a few things to her.

"Karen, relax. Whatever you're feeling troubled with, let go of it for tonight." Subaru assured. "Tonight, just have fun."

"H-Hai, Subaru..."

As Karen let go of her worries just for this night, she was slowly catching up. In no time, she was dancing perfectly with Subaru. And very soon, her smile grew more and more. She was having the most fun time of her life! Subaru also smiled upon seeing her happy. He felt that smiles suited better on her face.

As everyone else was having fun, Coco and Noel watched from aside. The Indigo Mermaid Princess was happy for her little sister. However, part of her wished she could be happy herself and dance along with her friends. Coco wasn't paying attention to the dance at all, her thoughts were drifting to Ryou.

Noticing her friend walking away, Noel addressed towards her, "Coco, where are you going?"

"Outside to the garden." she answered.

* * *

Once she was at the balcony, Coco stared out of the garden outside. There was a maze that looked very much like the one in the front yard. She stood against the wall by herself, alone.

 _'A time when you have to follow expectations. When you can't even choose your own dance partner. Ryou... This was how you felt, wasn't it?'_

Sighing deep, she looked at the stars. Sadly, it was hard to see them with the party lights on. Looking back down at the garden, the Yellow Mermaid Princess thought back when Ryou explained his illness. She still didn't understand what the miracle was.

 _'What happened to you, Ryou? You told me that you had a serve illness and soon die. Did something happened?'_

As she stared at the garden below, she saw fireflies flickering their lights and a glowing Yellow Spirit.

Curious, the woman turned towards the stairs and ran down towards the maze. There, the fireflies glowed more brighter and brighter. They were dancing as if they were attached to the Yellow Spirit. The girl was also dancing and when Coco stopped running, she turned to glance at her. She smiled as she took off her yellow masquerade mask.

Coco was shocked to see the girl's full appearance. Despite she looked around 16, she looked a lot like her! There was a few noticeable differences, but they were minor. The girl has the same hime cut as Coco and Kumiko, but her blond hair barely reached her shoulders. Her eyes were silver blue. The Yellow Spirit was wearing a yellow dress that reached to her knees with a long back bow tied at the back with trailing ribbons and matching arm warmers. On her dainty feet were a pair of yellow flats with jewels embroidered in them to resemble stars.

The Yellow Spirit finally spoke, "It's wonderful to see you again, Coco."

"Eh?" Coco was confused. "But we never met."

"Yes, we have." the girl insisted as she told a familiar line. "Because... We're family."

 _"Because... We're family."_ Coco recalled Kumiko saying those exact words to her.

"Are you... Kumiko?" Coco questioned uncertainly.

The Yellow Spirit shook her head, "No, I'm not. Not exactly."

"Then who are you?" Coco inquired.

That was when the Yellow Spirit showed her True Eyes. Her silver blue eyes suddenly turned green. However, it wasn't just a green color. It was bright green, almost like looking at Ryou's eyes.

"Coco, do you recall what were Kumiko's last words expressed in her song?"

Coco thought back to yesterday until she remembered, "My final wish is to see you again in a new life."

"Although it was really Kumiko you saw in your dreams, I'm the result of her wish." the Yellow Spirit gave a sad smile.

"You're... Kumiko's reincarnation?" the woman quizzed.

The Yellow Spirit confirms with a nod, "I recalled once telling you that the Mizu Child and you will be so much more. I really meant it back then and I still do now."

"If you're reborn, does that mean that Haruki..." the woman trailed off.

"I don't know. I only recalled memories related to my past life as Kumiko." the girl explained. "Coco, do you want to know my name?"

"Eh?" Coco was taken aback by the sudden question.

"Since birth, unlike the other Umiko Princesses, I was never given an alias. Just my real name... Just like you."

"What do you mean?"

"My name... Is the same name that you once possess and still do. As for my alias, I was given the name Elise." the spirit introduced.

"Elise?"

"I have to go now. I'm waking up so I have to return." Elise slowly started to fade away. "But I'll leave my fireflies as your guide. Follow them into the maze. Talk to Mikage, she has the answers to your questions."

As Elise fade away, the fireflies fly in a group of light, entering the maze. Coco was hesitant a bit, but she chased the glimmering light into the puzzle-like hedges. At the center, there was a large white fountain, quietly spilling water into the circular pool. Suddenly, she turned around to see Mikage behind her.

"Is something wrong deep within your heart?" Mikage asked.

"Eh?"

"They say that even the most loveliest melody sung can have a bit of sorrow in them, isn't that right, Coco?"

"What do you mean?"

Mikage walked passed her and sat at the edge of the fountain, "You know, I thought that I would never find the current Mizu Child, but I now know."

"Who is it?"

"I think I'll let you figure it out by yourself." Mikage teased. "But you know, eventually, the man you love... He'll come to realized who you are and will come to love you as you are now."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because I just know it!" the girl smiled. "Besides, you greatly remind me a lot like _her_. Aurora... And my ancestor, Kumiko."

"Despite we aren't related, still... Our connection to Aurora... It's close enough." Coco noted.

"The stars are really out tonight." Mikage gleamed, changing the subject.

"Yes, they are..." the woman agreed.

In the maze, they can see the stars better than at the party. Looking back at her past, Coco recalled Ryou giving her the nickname "Etoile" as children. And that lead back to her thinking to Elise. The Yellow Spirit claimed that her real name is a name that Coco has. The only name she has was Etoile. Could it be...? Is it possible that Elise real name is...?

"Ano ne, very soon, a miracle will happen on the day of Tanabata." Mikage smiled playfully. Giggling as she walked away from the maze, "See you later, Coco."

With the sound of a chime bell, the girl disappeared behind the hedges. Coco was left alone as she thought back between the relations between herself, Kumiko, and Elise. She remembered seeing Kumiko's memories and how there were fireflies flickering around, much like how the fireflies were attached to Elise. Another important thing that Coco recalled was Kumiko mentioning that before her "star" dies out, her wish is to see Haruki again in a "new life".

That leads to her thinking more and more of what Elise told her. It would make perfect sense. But until she has confirmation, she feels that for now, it should be her own secret.

"Coco?" she heard Noel's voice calling out.

"I'm in the maze!" Coco respond. "I'll be right there!"

Following the fireflies, she was lead back to the entrance of the maze where Noel was waiting for her. Coco decided to keep her conversation between Elise and Mikage to herself, talking to Noel about the night as they made their way back to the party.

* * *

At the party, Masahiro was talking Rina to meet his mom. In all honesty, Rina was a bit nervous. She never met the mother of her boyfriend before. What if she doesn't like her or approve of her relationship? After getting through the crowd, Masahiro finally reached his mother.

"Mom!" he called out as the woman turned.

She has her beautiful mid-length green hair tied in a low ponytail with two long locks resting against her shoulders. For this occasion, she was wearing a long, yet simple green dress.

"Masahiro." she smiled.

The man cleared his throat, "Mom, allow me to introduce my girlfriend. This is Toin Rina. Rina, this is my mother, Hamasaki Noami."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rina gave a curtsy out of respect.

"The pleasure is mine." Noami insisted. "My son has spoken a lot about you."

"He has?"

"Yes, and I am glad that you are my son's girlfriend."

"Mom..." Masahiro was becoming embarrassed as the two laughed.

Meanwhile, Kaito had to leave home early to prepare for a surfing torment soon. He left, returning to the Domoto residence. When he opened the door to his house, however, he felt like someone was behind him. A laugh caused him to jump out of his skin as he sharply turned around.

"What are you doing here?!" Kaito gasped to see the Spirit of Destroyed Love.

"You're here, good. You've kept me waiting enough." Perseus mocked with a grin on his face.

"What-"

Before Kaito could do anything, Perseus went in for an attack and then everything went black. All that he could hear was a laugh as he was slowly losing consciousness.

"Don't worry yourself, Prince." Perseus taunted. "Tomorrow, poor Lucia's heart will be broken once I'm through with you."

"No..."

In the back of his mind, he thought, _'Lucia... No matter what happens to me... I love yo...'_

* * *

 **Congratulations everyone. You've just hit the first To Be Continue Chapter! At least for Kaito's case...  
**

 **Lucia: Why, Pearl? Why?**

 **Why what?**

 **Lucia: How could you do that to Kaito?!**

 **Um... Dramatic tension? It would be a bit boring if nothing big happen like next chapter.**

 **Itsuki: *storming over* What the heck, Pearl?!**

 **What? Nothing happened to you…**

 **Itsuki: Yet! First I got stalked, what happens if I get kidnapped next?**

 **…**

 **Itsuki:…**

 **…**

 **Itsuki: Oh come on! I so did not sign up for this!**

 **Nothing can be done about it. But don't worry though. You're an NMOOC, nothing seriously bad will happen.**

 **Lucia: NMOOC?**

 **"Not my owned Original Character". Itsuki is an OC created by a friend of mine. He is in this story for the sake of the project.**

 **Rina: This MP project, correct?**

 **Yep.**

 **-Concepts-**

 **Jewel of Harmony \- The last of the three legendary treasure. As said in the chapter, it was meant to symbolized the peace and trust between mermaids and humans. It is a treasure that can hopefully allow the humans to remember the mermaids' exsistance. Inspired and based off of the ****Imperial Regalia of Japan, the** **Yasakani no Magatama.**

 **...**

 **Elise: Hi everyone! As you now know, I am the Yellow Spirit. I'm so happy that Pearl finally introduce me. Sadly, I had to leave quickly... But hopefully, I'll see you all again soon!**

 **...**

 **Anyway, audiences, readers, friends alike, please leave a review on what you think. What did you feel about the three treasures? What do you think will happen to Kaito?**

 **To Zahir890, if you are reading this, then a little shout out and thank you because you're Challenge, Fun, and Disaster! story did inspired me for what I'm going to do with Kaito next chapter. Concept may seem similar, but totally isn't.  
**

 **Bye everyone.**


	19. Chapter 19: A Brewing Chaotic Storm

**Another chapter after the previous chapter. If there are minor grammar error, forgive me, but I was slightly in a rush to upload this chapter. I have nothing else to talk about, so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 19: A Brewing Chaotic Storm

As the month of November fall along with the leaves, snow started to slowly fall as it was getting closer to being December. In her room, Lucia was having dreams again. In a Hall of Mirrors, she was all alone in the form of a mermaid. Surrounding her were six large mirrors. Each have a gem above with different colors from orange to purple.

Looking around, puzzled, she wondered, "What's... Going on? What is all this?"

As she looked into each mirror, she saw the reflection of each of her friends.

 _'Ah! Hanon! Rina!'_ she looked at the others, trying to reach out for her friends. However, the glass was between them. _'Noel, Karen, Coco! Seira!'_

They all looked at her with sadness in their eyes, but they didn't move. Lucia became concern.

"What's going on! What happened to you all?!" Lucia questioned. Suddenly, all her friends disappeared in the mirror as she banged against the glass. "W-Wait! Don't go!"

She then heard a voice, but it wasn't just an ordinary voice. It was The Voice. The mysterious person whom Lucia never seen, just heard. The Voice sounded a bit somber, not usually teasing at all.

"Look into these faces, what do you see?"

Suddenly, six different girls appeared. However, their faces were covered in masked... Most of them were. Lucia recognized these girls as the spirits that her friends have encounter. The Aqua and Yellow Spirits, Mizu and Elise, had their masquerade masks off. The Green Spirit, despite she has met with Rina a few times, still had her mask on. And the remaining girls have their eyes covered. Oddly, the orange mirror had disappeared so there were only five spirits present.

After taking a look at all the girls' face, masked or not, Lucia can concluded one thing. There was pain behind these five pairs of eyes.

"They... Look like they are in pain." Lucia sadly noted.

"Yes. Each and every one of them suffered a curse..." the Voice agreed. "And the fact that they've been separated from those they loved. It's the same feeling that you shall experience. All of you..."

The Pink Mermaid Princess didn't understand. Who were these girls? Why are they important? And who's voice was she speaking to?

"Who are you?! Come out!" Lucia demanded.

"I've been close. Soon, we will meet, Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess or... Future Sea Goddess." the Voice told her.

Suddenly, all six mirrors surrounding the mermaid disappeared, leaving her all alone. Then, the last mirror appeared in front of her with a pink frame. However, unlike the others, Lucia saw two figures. The first figure was the Pink Spirit. Of course, she was the same height as Lucia. She was also copying Lucia's movements as the mermaid pressed her hands against the glass nostalgically. Despite her pink mask was covering her face, the Pink Spirit gazed sadly into Lucia's eyes, pleading.

When the mermaid looked down, she saw a little girl who looked like a younger version of the Pink Spirit. Obviously, the child was very small in height and she had her eyes closed.

Returning to the girl's eyes, Lucia whispered, "You... You have that same pain expression as the others as well..."

The Pink Spirit didn't respond and soon, the mirror disappeared. She didn't understand and it was really frustrating! Were they two different people in the same situation? Or are they the same person? Once the last looking glass fully disappeared, a woman appeared a few feet in front of the mermaid. She has long back hair, pale skin, and wearing a long sleeved coral dress with a sweetheart neckline. Like the other four spirits, she had a mask on, but a black color.

"You'll be seeing me very soon... A day or more after Tanabata. However, I doubt by then that we'll be good friends." the Voice replied.

"Are you a separate person or are you one of the girls?" Lucia interrogated. "There were only six spirits, but I never saw the Orange Spirit."

"I can't answer that, now can I?" the Voice teased as she continued her warning. "Soon, you'll only see the worse in me. Until that day, take care of yourself, Lucia. I'll be looking forward to the day I wake from my long sleep and meet you along the others. Farewell..."

With that last warning of hers, The Voice disappeared as Lucia woke up from her dreams.

* * *

Waking up, Lucia was having a headache. Over time, she has gotten used to the sensations she felt, but not the side effects after. Looking at the calendar, it was Sunday. She then remembered that her date with Kaito was today. Elated, she got out of bed to change into a pink blouse and white skirt. Wearing her new cozy dark purple boots, the Mermaid Princess exited her room. As she slowly walked down the stairs, she looking around before letting out a sigh in relief.

 _'Good. Hippo isn't here.'_

Taking her pink coat off the hanger, she left the hotel. Going to the beach, she saw Kaito surfing the waves in the early morning. For some strange reason, he looked very distant. When Lucia called out to him, he didn't respond. This concerned the girl so she decided to wait until he finished practicing. Once Kaito was done training, she walked up to him.

"Kaito, do you want to go now for our date?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm busy." he responded rather coldly.

He was about to leave when Lucia stopped him. However, she can feel that his hands were very cold. The man didn't respond and break away from her grip before leaving. This action left Lucia quite puzzled and a bit sad. He never treated her like that.

"Kaito..."

Else where on the beach, Itsuki was looking at the waves. It was rough and dangerous today. As he was about to turn around and walked away from the beach...

"Tsk!" he grimaced. Clutching his head in his hands, he was having a major headache that is really painful. He felt so dizzy that he could passed out. All of the sudden, he can hear the sound of a splash. Realizing that he was being stalked, the boy turned around towards the water. "Who's there?!"

But there was no one. Feeling agitated and annoyed, the boy ran away, but not without glancing behind his shoulder once in a while. Once she was sure that he has left, Mai surfaced from the water. She was in her mermaid form, something that was passed onto her from her unknown mother.

Taking out a shell phone, Mai spoke into the communication device.

"Kyle?"

"Ah, Mai. Is there anything wrong with the target?" Kyle questioned.

"Please, don't call Itsuki-kun like that. He's not a target and yes, there is something wrong."

"Is he acting up?"

"Yes and it appears that he is close to awakening." Mai answered.

"Got it."

"Should I intercept?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I will deal with this. For now, retreat." he command.

"Okay." Mai replied as she put away her shell phone.

Knowing that Kyle will take care of the situation, Mai dived back into the water. After all, it has been a while since she swim in this form.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikage had a dream of when she was alive after she returned from school. However, it was more of a memory that has woven itself into a dream. The former Mizu Child whimpered, recalling the unpleasantness of that memory. In the time when she was born, the world only grew more unkind.

It was dark, gloomy. The clouds dimming the light of the moon. The only light came the touches that people were carrying while mounted on their horses. In that time and place, magic fades into legends. The humans no longer remember the other worlds. Mermaids were regarded as fairytales and the Panthalassa Clan were thought as people who turned to sorcery. How mess up the world has become. So when the Mizu Child revealed her existence, she was immediately dubbed for a witch with no hesitation.

Young Mikage ran into the forest as people were shouting on their hunt. She was scared. Her powers were something she knew about. So when she tried to used her powers to heal an injured boy, she didn't expect him to react badly. That boy told the entire village and news spread like wildfire. So here she was, running away and hoping she could hide from her pursuers. It was then that a woman in a cloak came to her.

"Quickly, this way." the woman lead the child into her little cottage.

Hiding the child away, the woman waited to make sure that the hunt party pass. Once all was clear, the woman gestures for the Mizu Child to come out of her hiding place.

"Thank you, miss." Mikage spoke. "But why did you saved me?"

The woman crouched to get to the child's level and pull her hood down. Mikage gasped. The woman was very beautiful in her early 20s, having long silky black hair tied in a high bun, her bangs swept to the right. Her eyes were a kind blue color. Despite she was wearing a dark blue dress, the woman strike familiarity in Mikage. But what?"

"My name is Teresa." the woman introduced.

 _'Teresa... Teresa... Why does that name sound familiar?'_

Then an answer came to her mind, "Your Teresa? A member of the Panthalassa Clan?"

Teresa was surprised, but nods in confirmation. This came as a shock to Mikage.

"I didn't think anyone still thought of the legend that happened nearly a hundred years ago..." Teresa admitted.

"I know your story. I'm a descendant of Kumiko, she recorded her history that only I can access." Mikage explained. "But, why are you alive? According to Kumiko's record, it was said that you were assassinated."

"Yes, you're right. I should have died, back then." Teresa agreed.

So, the woman gave an explanation, something she didn't want to do exactly. It was on a winter's night that their family decided to leave. She explained that after her family was assassinated, she managed to escape. It was revealed that she was the mother of Haruki and as she ran, she tried to find her son. The boy was hiding in his field of roses in fear. However, the assassins quickly found the boy and pushed him into the icy water with a shot of an arrow. Sadly, Teresa saw as her son plummet into the cold water. The woman didn't have time to grieve because the assassins turned their attention onto her. Rage quickly took the place of sadness and she used her powers to blind her enemies. With the time she was given, the woman escaped and fled deep into the forest.

After many years, Teresa spent her days in isolation. Her sorrow and grief over her loss had warped her powers a bit. It was as if fate wanted to taunt her by keeping her alive. So she can continue to suffer. During her lonely days, the Panthalassan lived by herself in that little cottage of hers. She never had visitors until now...

"I never knew..." Mikage spoke after the explanation. "I'm sorry about Haruki, I knew you loved him."

"I know your ancestor, Kumiko, loved my son too. And I'm sorry that she had to die young also." Teresa explained.

"Teresa, I'm curious. Why did you named your son 'Haruki'?" Mikage questioned.

"Haruki means shining brightly. My son was everyone's light. He was mine and was Kumiko's." Teresa answered. "But because he was born in spring, I wanted his name to have 'Haru' in it."

As time passed, the two quickly bonded. Teresa knew that the young Mizu Child couldn't return home since it would meant her death. So, she let the child stay in her humble home. Although Mikage was grateful, she was curious why good people often have to suffer. Why does it seem that the minor villains of the story always win? It just doesn't seem fair.

Even her life isn't quite fair. The same with all Mizu Children. She knew from all the messages and warnings left by Kumiko that the cycle will be repeated. So, after she dies, she'll have to warn the next Mizu Child just like what Kumiko did, in hopes that another tragedy wouldn't befell in the future like it did in the past.

* * *

Ten years have passed and Mikage grew into a very fine young woman. Throughout time, she saw Teresa as a mother figure and was happy that the woman cared for her. The woman, herself, often saw Mikage like a daughter. However, she never said that out loud since she thought it was silly. Wherever Mikage came in, she would feel Kumiko's presence and the Panthalassan knows why. It was simply because Mikage has _her_ powers. That's why it was like the Mizu Princess was with her.

However, a part of her heart wondered what would had happened if her family was never killed? Her son, Haruki, might have wedded Kumiko. She remembered the Princess when her son snuck her out of her kingdom and into his home. If they would have wed, then Kumiko would have been her daughter. But neither even got that chance. They were dead. The only one who reminded her of the dead Mizu Princess was Mikage.

"Teresa?" the young woman called out, returning from outside.

She looked worried and her fears showed panic.

"Oh, yes?" the Panthalassan snapped out of her thoughts

"Something's bad happening. Two strangers are approaching this way, claiming that we are witches!" Mikage exclaimed.

"What?!" Teresa looked out the window to indeed see what Mikage had said was true. Turning towards the Mizu Child, she instructed, "Mikage, listen to me. I'm going to used my powers to put you to sleep if they managed to strike you. You'll be sleeping, but they'll think that you're dead."

"When will I wake up?"

"The spell will last for 50 years. If you can't wake up till then, 7 more years will be added to prolonged your life." Teresa explained. "But once those seven years are up, your body will crumble into dust."

"I understand. You wished that you could have saved Haruki back then." Mikage realized. "You're guilt pushes you so that you can save me. Thank you."

After Teresa place the protection onto Mikage, she ordered the Mizu Child to run as fast as she could. The young woman obeyed, exiting through the back door. Sadly, the two strangers who barged into the cottage captured the Panthalassan, convinced that she was one of the witch who lived in the forest.

Before the memory dream could continued, the former Mizu Child woke up. She was disturbed at that memory, wishing she never remembered it. Unfortunately, after she ran, she never knew what happened to Teresa. But she can easily guess. That poor woman was probably accused as a witch.

"Argh!" suddenly, Mikage clutched her head in pain.

Somehow, she can see a glimpse of what she thought happening. Was Teresa's memories transferring to her?

 _"The accused is judged as a witch! It has been proven that she has lived for more than a 100 years!" a man spoke. "Her powers are evil and we must destroy her to rid this world of dark magic!"_

 _The crowd was cheering as the woman pleaded, "Please, I'm innocent. I didn't do anything! Please, let me go. I have to find my daughter!"_

Mikage was shocked. She have always seen Teresa as a mother figure since she was forced away from the village, but she never knew that the Panthalassan saw her like a daughter figure.

 _"The girl must be associated with this witch! Remember 10 years ago?! A girl ran away and disappeared into the forest! She must have met with this witch and scheming for 10 years!" another man exclaimed. "They must have preformed some sort of blood ritual so they are family!"_

 _"She must be dangerous!" a woman yelled._

 _"There's no doubt about it! Even that girl is dangerous. We must find her and capture her as well!" a fourth joined in._

 _"But first, let's deal with this witch!" the first man exclaimed._

 _"Yeah!" the crowd agreed._

 _"No..." Teresa feared as the torch lit the stake on fire._

 _"Yeah!" they cheered again._

 _The poor Panthalassan was suffering as the people were actually happy for her demise. They saw her as evil, taunting her to cursed them if she could. It was the same people who took away her family. Those assassins had that disgusting smirk when they killed her son. And now, they plan on hunting the Mizu Child. That was the last straw and she had snapped. They mocked her as she was dying, cursing her. Well, if it's a curse they want. It's a curse they were going to get. A smile slowly spread on her face. However, it wasn't a smile of a loving mother. No, this smile was born out of malice. As Teresa gave into darkness, she can feel her aura turning dark purple._

 _"Very well. If you want a villain in your comedic play, then you shall have one." Teresa laughed spitefully. "I shall gift you all with a true curse. This wretched, filthy world shall be condemned with death! As my body turns to ash, my spirit shall raged! And soon, as the Revenge Circle is finished, I shall have mine!"_

 _The woman laughed evilly with tears of sorrow coming from her eyes. As the last of her humanity slips away, she could only apologized in thought. Her body was too consumed by flames for her to speak anymore._

 _'Haru... It looks like I'll reunite with you. Wherever you are, I'll find and searched for you. My sweet little boy that I loved.' she thought. 'And Mikage... I loved you too...'_

Tears spilled as Mikage buried her face in her hands. She cried. After everything, there was still suffering all over the place. Her ancestor, Kumiko, died. Haruki, an innocent child, died. Teresa, a kind loving mother, died. And she, herself, perished even after she woke up.

She understood why. They have the rights to be angry, Haruki and Kumi. But if they continued with their Revenge Circle, it would only caused more suffering and sorrow. After calming down, Mikage looked out of her cave. The water was still warm, so perhaps a swim will clear her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seira was swimming nearby until she heard the sound of water splashing. Beyond the rocks was Mikage. She looked a bit distracted though.

"Mikage." Seira called out.

"Seira..." the former Mizu Child trailed off.

"You looked sad, what happened?"

"Oh..." Mikage was reluctant to tell. "Well..."

After Mikage explained what she saw in her dreams, Seira slowly understood. She felt sorry for her friend. Normally, Mikage looked so happy and full of joy. It was quite rare to see her looking very upset and sad. Despite she explained her dreams, she failed to mentioned to the Orange Princess what she saw in Teresa's memories.

"I see..." Seira respond quietly. "So you've been having this nightmare?"

"Yes, but it was more than a nightmare, Seira. It was a memory."

"Memory?"

The girl nods, "They're memories when I was alive and young. I never told you, but every night, the dreams get more and more detailed."

"But why now?" Seira wondered.

"Seira, you know that I'm a Mizu Child, but I'm not the current one. I already told you about that." Mikage reminded. "My body eventually weakened from my long sleep. I'm only here because of the Revenge Circle."

"Mikage, what are you trying to say? I don't understand."

"I mean that I wasn't suppose to be here, but I am. For two reasons. The Revenge Circle is slowly changing the earth, bringing those who've died back to life. However, I have business to attend before I can peacefully rest."

The former Mizu Child started to swim into a sea cave with the young mermaid following.

"Where are we going?" Seira asked.

"You'll see." Mikage assured as she got out of the water.

Inside the sea cave, on the driest area were a few furniture place neatly on the rocks and sand. It was almost like a room in a way. It had a modest taste to it.

After looking around, Seira questioned, "Mikage, what is this place?"

The girl blushed a bit before answered, "W-Welcome to my... Home."

It took a moment for that realization to sink in for Seira.

"Eh?! This is your home?"

Her friend confirms it with a nod. She then sat on the edge of the water with her feet submerged. Thinking back before she died, she did recall one important detail in her life.

Looking at the Orange Mermaid, she quizzed, "Seira, do you believe in love?"

Startled by the question, she gave her own inquiry in a soft voice, "Where is this coming from?"

"Oh, just curious." Mikage lied.

Looking at her friend, the mermaid answered, "Yes. You knew it. When I first met Takumi, I couldn't talk properly. You understood more when you found out that my love was... Forbidden. But still, even though I know that, I want to be with him."

"I understand how you feel." Mikage slowly smiled, remembering that time she woke up. "I always believed that when fate isn't cruel, they would lead two soulmates together."

After the friends have their talk, the two decided to return to the hotel, hoping that their minds can be taken away from all the unpleasant memories and terrible nightmares. Plus, Seira has informed Mikage about Lucia's date today. They both hope they can find her and asked the girl on how it was going.

* * *

In her room, Lucia sat with her arms wrapped around a pillow. She was disappointed and a bit sad after what happened between her and Kaito at the beach. It was as if something came up to him that caused him to acted up that way.

 _'Kaito... Why? Why are you so distant with me today?'_ she wondered sadly.

She looked at her hand and was reminded of how cold his hands were. Burying her face in her pillow, she muffled out the name of her lover.

"Kaito..."

Someone knocked at the door. When Lucia didn't respond, the door opened to reveal Hanon. Seeing that Lucia was inside, puzzled the Aqua Princess.

"Lucia, what are you doing here? I thought you and Kaito-kun are out on a date." Hanon recalled.

"I thought so too..."

Wanting to help her friend, Hanon dragged Lucia onto her feet.

"Come on. Let's go to Kaito-kun."

"But..."

"Not buts. We are going to get answers." Hanon replied, pulling her friend out of her room.

The two girls left the hotel to find Kaito. After he left the beach, the girls' only option was to visit his residence. However, he wasn't home. This worries Lucia and came as a great surprise to Hanon. Normally, Kaito would return home after practice, but today, he's not here. Not knowing what to do, they decided to search around familiar places to see if Kaito would be there. Unfortunately, they were running out of options.

Eventually, the girls gave up the search and decided to go to the park. However, when they got there, they couldn't believe their eyes. A few feet in front of them was Kaito! Kissing another girl!

"Kaito..." Lucia whispered in shock.

She was hurt. But for some odd reason, she felt that it couldn't be true. Ever since she inherited Aqua Regina's powers, she has this sort of connection which strengthens her bond between certain people. Like with Kyle. For some reason, she felt that the man was more than just a man. She felt she can trust him. The same reason with the spirits she had encounter. But the man in front of her... Could it really be Kaito?

However, Hanon didn't had that nagging feeling that something was wrong like Lucia does. In fact, what she did was like what any other friend would do if caught the lover of a friend kissing a total stranger.

"Wait a minute! What is going on, Kaito-kun?!" Hanon straightforwardly went to the guy.

Apparently, Kaito didn't hear them and continued kissing the stranger. That irritates Hanon as Lucia slowly follows from behind.

"K-Kaito..."

"What are you doing, Kaito-kun?!" Hanon yelled.

Kaito broke up the kiss as he stared at Hanon blankly. The girl he was kissing with looked dazed for some reason.

"I'll see you soon." he lied as the girl hazily walked away.

Tired of being ignored, Hanon repeated her question for the third time, "What were you doing?!"

"What did it looked like I was doing?" Kaito asked coldly.

"Are you crazy?! Can't you see that you've hurt Lucia?!" Hanon pointed to the disheartened girl.

"Oh? I've very sorry." Kaito mocked. "Actually, I'm not. I was never in love with you or anyone!"

"Then why did you kiss that girl just a minute ago?!" Hanon interrogated.

"I wanted to test her out, but she is like any other women. Pathetic." Kaito spat.

"K-Kaito..." Lucia covered her mouth in shock.

She just looked so heartbroken. Unable to take anymore of it, the girl turned around and started to run.

"Wait! Lucia!" Hanon called out. Turning to glare at the man, she yelled. "Now look what you did, you jerk!"

"Hmph!" was Kaito's only response as Hanon chased after Lucia.

It was a while until Hanon finally caught up with her when she stopped to take a breath.

"Lucia, wait. I-"

"Please, go back to the hotel." Lucia replied.

"Where will you be going?"

"I'll be in the water. I need some time to be alone." Lucia answered as she started to run. However, she stopped and turned around to face Hanon with a smile. "Thank you, Hanon. I know you meant well."

The Pink Mermaid Princess turned away and resumed to running for the water, leaving her friend to return to Pearl Piari by herself. At the hotel, everyone took notice of Hanon entering, but were concern when they saw that look on her face. Worried, Rina got out of her chair and approached her.

"Hanon, what's wrong?"

The girl looked up to see that Nagisa, Masahiro, and Mikage were present in the scene along with everyone else. Sighing, Hanon began to explain the situation. When she was done, some reactions she got were confusion. Others were shock and some didn't look that surprised.

"Tell me, Hanon-chan, was there something wrong with Kaito-kun?" Masahiro questioned.

"He was only being a jerk and now Lucia wants to be alone." Hanon answered.

"Come on, Hanon. Let's bring Lucia home." Rina insisted.

"Mm."

When the girls left the hotel to find their friend, the others remained behind, thinking deeply. They were trying to understand Kaito's sudden change. Why would he act like that? They all knew that Kaito would never do anything to hurt Lucia. It was very uncharacteristic of him. Eventually, Mikage was one who figured it all out.

"No, wait..." she muttered.

"What is it?" Nagisa inquired.

The child began to panicked, "This is bad!"

"Mikage, what do you mean?" Seira asked.

"They're in trouble!" Mikage exclaimed. "We have to go!"

The former Mizu Child instructed for the remaining Mermaid Princesses to stay behind. In case if something happened to them, then they can help. For now, they remain behind. Mikage wants this just in case. If they were to all go out in search for Lucia, Hanon, and Rina, there would be a high chance that they can get captured. However, Seira insisted in following her and she was determined. Having no time to argue, Mikage allows her friend to come with her. But before Seira could joined her, she turned to address the boys.

"Nagisa-kun, Masahiro-kun, can you please find Kaito-kun?"

"Of course." Nagisa replied. "You can count on us."

Smiling, Seira turned to follow Mikage. Whatever she has figured out, Lucia, Hanon, and Rina are in trouble. Hopefully, they will reach them in time!

* * *

Underwater, Lucia was resting her hand against a rock as she thought deeply of Kaito. Something wasn't right. She just knew it. However, she didn't want to dragged her friends to her problems. They were hers to deal with. But there was something that kept bothering her. Kaito. She just feel that it wasn't Kaito. Just last night, he expressed delight in taking her out on a date. And today, he's not? Before she could continue thinking, however, her thoughts were interrupted by her friends.

"Lucia." Rina called out.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Rina and Hanon behind her.

"Hanon, Rina..." Lucia fully turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Lucia, can you please come home with us?" Rina asked.

"I already told them, but we think it would helped if you tell us how you feel." Hanon explained.

Lucia was a bit hesitant. She can't really explain why or how she know that Kaito isn't really being himself. However, she knew that her friends always supported her during hard times... So she agreed. When the three mermaids surfaced, they looked up to see Kaito looking down at them. He looked confident with a smirk on his face. However, his eyes looked different.

"Kaito..." Lucia became tense, confirmed that something wasn't right.

"You have finally gathered, Mermaid Princesses." the man spoke.

"What?" Hanon became confused.

"You are-" Rina stopped mid sentence, realizing what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a different area of the beach, Masahiro and Nagisa were trying to find Kaito on their way home. To their shock, a few feet away laid an unconscious Kaito on the sand. Concern, they ran up to him to hopefully wake the man up and interrogate him too.

"Kaito-kun!" Masahiro shook. "Hang in there!"

Eventually, Kaito slowly sat up, rubbing on the back of his head in pain.

"Wha... How did I get here?"

Nagisa grabbed the collar of his shirt and looked at the confused man in the eye, "Who do you think you are? Breaking Lucia's heart like that?!"

No longer daze, Kaito's eyes widen.

"What?! I'd never do that!"

Masahiro broke the boys apart as he turned to addressed the young man, "That's enough. Kaito-kun, was there any reason for you to do that to Lucia-chan today?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen Lucia since last night." Kaito explained.

Confused by the answer, Nagisa inquired, "So you haven't met her today?"

"No!" he answered.

"Kaito-kun, you're still wearing your suit from last night." Masahiro noted. "Then, who was the one that Lucia-chan and Hanon-chan saw?"

"Anything else happened last night?" Nagisa questioned, hoping to jogged his memories.

"I returned home last night and was knocked out. The person who did that..."

Recalling the event that took place the day before, Kaito jumped to his feet. He remembered! What that spirit told him! With that in his mind, Kaito was about to run, but Nagisa hold him back.

"Where are you going?"

"I have no time to explain, but Lucia is in danger!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Why would she be in danger?" Masahiro ponder.

"It related to the guy who knocked me out last night."

"But Hanon and Rina went to find Lucia. That means they are in danger too!" Nagisa realized, letting go of Kaito.

"We have to hurry!" Masahiro replied, getting up.

"Do you know where they went?" Kaito urged.

"I think it was near the rocky area." Nagisa answer.

"Then let's go!"

Agreeing with the boy, the two followed him as Kaito took the lead. As he ran, he hoped that he makes it in time. He prayed that nothing will harm Lucia, but recalling what Perseus told him last night only feed on to that fear.

* * *

After his bad day, Itsuki decided to go home early. Getting into a taxi, he gave the driver the direction to his address. As the driver drive to the small town, he suddenly made a turn which caught the passenger by surprise. They were getting further and further away from his home.

"Hey!" Itsuki tried to get the driver's attention. "You just miss a turn!"

"Oh, sorry." the driver respond. "You see, I'm going to take you somewhere else."

"What the heck?"

"I hope you cooperate with me, Furukawa Itsuki." the driver turned around with a gas mask put around his face.

Feeling that he was being trapped, the boy tried to escape. However, it turned out that the doors were locked and the windows were shut tight. Immediately, something was toss into the back of the car by the driver before the glass barrier went up. Whatever was thrown, it landed next to the boy. A can that was spilling some sort of gas. It filled the back of the vehicle, affecting the boy as he started to feel sleepy.

"Wha..." he trailed off.

 _'Is this... General anesthetic?'_

And before he knew it, he was knocked out, unconscious. Eventually, the car stopped as the driver took a look at the back of the car. Seeing the target fast asleep, he resumed to driving to the secret base.

"Mission accomplished." he smiled.

* * *

Back to the mermaids, the man shed his disguised to reveal Perseus. The truth left Hanon and Rina surprised, but not Lucia. She kind of expected for this to happen. That would explain why she has been feeling uneasy about the Kaito in front of her. And now her suspicion has proven correct.

"Perseus..." Rina growled.

"Missed me?" he taunted.

The spirit began to explained how he ambushed Kaito last night. Initially, he had planned to control Kaito into breaking Lucia's heart. But where was the fun in that? Besides, he knew that Lucia wouldn't give up on him after everything they've been through. So, after dumping Kaito somewhere on the beach, he disguised himself as the man and played his part. As for kissing the girl earlier, he erased her memories of the event from her mind. And now, here they are.

"You are going to regret deceiving us like that, especially Lucia!" Hanon angrily warned.

"Let's go, Hanon, Rina." Lucia replied with determination.

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Mizuiro Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

Transformed to their second form, the girls raised their microphone as they started to sing _Kibou no Kane Oto_.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

 _Yume no owari o negau no wa naze?_  
 _Arehateta basho ni mo hana wa saku no ni_

 _Nanairo no kaze nanairo no sora_  
 _Kibou wa sekai ni afureteru no ni_

 _Machigaeta, yume o miteta dake..._  
 _Ai no arika ya kioku no nazo to_  
 _Tsukisasaru tsumetai kodoku ni_  
 _Anata wa kurushindeta no_

 _Junpaku no..._  
 _Tsubasa o yasumete yasashiku nemutte_  
 _"Ikitai" to negai umareta deshou? Saa!_  
 _Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta o ima..._  
 _Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara_  
 _Listen to my love kono uta o..._

 _Aoi hitomi no oku ni kakushita_  
 _Kowaresou ni fukaku kirei na kokoro_

 _Yabureta sora ni nagashita namida_  
 _Kanashimi no subete kesanakute ii_

 _Machigaeta yume o, owarasete..._  
 _Subete o wasure hadaka de nemutte_  
 _Atarashii yume ga yadoru koro_  
 _Anata wa jiyuu ni nareru_

 _Junpaku no..._  
 _Kokoro o agetai massugu mitsumete_  
 _Shinjitsu wa totemo yasashii kiseki nee_  
 _Kokoro o azukete saisho no KISU o shite..._  
 _"Nanika" ga tsutawaru shunkan no kodou_  
 _Listen to my heart sono mune ni..._

 _Junpaku no..._  
 _Tsubasa o yasumete yasashiku nemutte_  
 _"Ikitai" to negai umareta deshou? Saa!_  
 _Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta o ima..._  
 _Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara_  
 _Listen to my love kono uta o..._

 _Aisuru kimochi kara sekai wa kitto hajimari_  
 _Subete o hikiyosete ooki na ai no wa to naru_

 _Machigai kizutsuite tatakai namida nagashite_  
 _Soredemo owaranai_  
 _Dareka o aisuru kimochi_

 _La La La..._

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?"

To their surprised, the enemy wasn't fazed at all.

"W-What is going on?" Hanon pondered.

"Our song had no effect?" Lucia wondered.

"It's no use, Mermaid Princesses." Perseus laughed. "The Revenge Circle is close from completing. As everything slowly become distorted, I gain more power to resist your songs."

"N-No way..." Hanon trailed off. "But we defeated you many times before!"

"That was because you had help from those annoying spirits." Perseus answered. "But I guess they can't help you today."

"This is bad." Rina gritted her teeth.

"In other words..." Perseus trailed as he summoned magic.

A cage started to form around the girls as it sprayed some gas around them. The gas was a new form of the black moonstone. In gas form, it was more effective in prolonging transformation and blocking the pearls. One by one, the girls were forced to de-transform, falling in a heap after spouting out their tails. But the spirit wasn't done yet. There was still one more thing he has to do. With a snap of his finger, the cage electrified the mermaids inside.

"Kyaa!" they screamed before all three falling unconscious.

Close by, the boys came running to see Perseus from afar. However, their attention was diverted to the captives inside the cage. To their shock, it was the mermaids. Kaito feared for the worse and quickened his pace. Masahiro and Nagisa, however, were shocked. They were hoping to meet their precious mermaids again, but not like this. Panicking that the strange man would take the mermaids away, the two also hurried.

Sadly, before they could even reached them, Perseus disappeared along with the three captured mermaids.

* * *

At the secret headquarters of Star Ring, Itsuki found himself starting to wake up. He was in a room. A room that he knows was not his. He was shackled to a chair with the light shining down on him. It was like he was a criminal or something, getting ready for an interrogation.

"Where... Am I?" he wondered.

"Ah, I see that you have awaken." a voice spoke.

"What?"

Stepping into the light, he can see the driver who was still wearing the gas mask. Seeing him definitely spark rage in Itsuki.

"You! Who are you?!" he interrogated.

The man said nothing, taking off the gas mask and the rest of his getup. The person who now stands before the boy was a raven haired man in a dark blue shirt and black pants.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Furukawa Itsuki."

"What. The. Heck?!" was Itsuki's response. "Who are you?!"

"A friend? A comrade? A companion?" Kyle tried.

Itsuki was not amused. He was still angry and who could blame him? Out of nowhere, he got kidnapped by a strange man who is acting as if they're good old buddies pulling a prank on each other.

"Haha, very funny. I'm asking for your name." he mocked.

"Why should I answer? You know it." Kyle insisted.

"What are you talking about?!" Itsuki grew more impatient. "I don't know who you are-"

"Your mind is a little foggy from the anesthetic. Give it a minute." the leader spoke calmly.

A few minutes have passed and there was nothing. Itsuki didn't understand. What was this man talking about? Once more, he was feeling headaches. Maybe his mind was a little foggy. Taking a close look at the man standing in front of him, his eyes widen as a name popped into his mind. He doesn't know this man, but the answer didn't seem surprising at the same time. What was going on?

"...Kyle?"

The man in question was not surprised. He knew that this would happen after it happened with many others.

"I knew it."

"Wait, how do I know your name?" Itsuki questioned. "Have we met before?"

"This is our first time meeting, but I'm afraid all your questions will have to wait." Kyle explained.

 _'Sorry, Itsuki.'_ he apologized in thought. _'But you wouldn't understand if I just told you.'_

"What?"

"Right now, we don't have time. I made a promise to _her_ that I'll make the project a success." Kyle replied.

"Wait... What project?"

"The MP Project." Kyle answered.

"The MP Project?" he repeated.

Staring at the boy, the man inquired, "Tell me, Itsuki... Do you believe that mermaids exist?"

"Well..." the boy trailed off, not sure if he should answer. "So what if I do?"

"Have you seen them?" Kyle continued on questioning. Itsuki didn't respond. After all, why should he tell this stranger anything? "I'll take your silence as a yes." the man replied as she unlocked the shackles. "Hurry up now. We don't have all the time to waste, follow me."

As Itsuki got freed from the chair, Kyle took out a lab coat and put it on him. The man then opened the door and gestures for the boy to follow. Having no other choice, Itsuki followed the man as they walked down a hallway. Looking around the base, the boy noted that it was sorta dark. Whether it was nighttime or that was how this secret base was design, he had no idea.

"W-Where are you talking me?" Itsuki demand for answers. "Actually, take that back. What are you going to do with me?"

"No need to fret. This organization isn't here to hurt you." Kyle answered calmly. "I simply wanted to recruit you."

"First, why would you want me? Second, like heck I would accept your offer. You kidnapped me!"

It was necessary. You are special, Itsuki. And we need your help."

"You could have just asked me..." Itsuki trailed off.

"And what if I risked getting a no? I prefer to hit now, asked questions later."

"So why did you asked me about mermaids?"

"There will be no more questions." Kyle insisted.

"Why not? What it is you want me to do?"

The moment he said that, something was glowing on Itsuki's right arm. An indigo blue light. Kyle, taken in interest in the blade, lifted the sleeve to see Itsuki's Celestial Blade of the Sea. Replacing the hilt was a bot with the arrow pointing down. The boy began to panic. What was this?

As if he could read the boy's mind, Kyle spoke calmly, "You've just awaken, have you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're powers, given to you from birth."

"Powers? I don't have powers."

Suddenly, Kyle's right arm glowed. It was a different shade of indigo. On where the hilt was suppose to be was a symbol of a flame.

"I believe otherwise. Your arm is telling me different stories."

"What is this?" Itsuki asked.

"A sign that you're one of us. That mark on your arm is a powerful insignia, the Celestial Blade of the Sea." Kyle explained. "However, you are inexperience since you've just awakened. You'll need training to develop your powers as a full Umiko."

"Umiko? Wait, does that mean you're..."

"Correct, not human. Well, that's not quite true. I am half human though. The same as you and everyone else who is part of this organization."

"I still don't understand."

"In time, you will." Kyle opened the door where Earl and Nymphia were training. "It's time for your training. Once you complete the necessary requirements, we can proceed with the project."

Quickly giving an introduction to the other Umikos, he pushed Itsuki into the training room before closing the door. Turning around, he saw Mai staring at him with seriousness in her eyes. She explained to Kyle that three of the Mermaid Princesses were captured. The others were at Pearl Piari at the time. They are out now, trying to search for their comrades.

"What do we do, Kyle?"

"We wait. I don't doubt that Kaito and the others will find a way."

"We can't help?"

"In this situation, we can't." Kyle admitted, walking away. "Besides, this will give the boys an opportunity to find out more about their mermaids."

"That is true..." Mai agreed, although hesitantly.

"Don't worry about it." Kyle assured. "They will find a way. Right now, we have to focus on the MP Project."

"Hai."

* * *

It was dark as the remaining Mermaid Princesses searched the ocean for their friends. After Kaito came bursting to Pearl Piari, he told the girls everything. They immediately ran out of the hotel and have been searching for hours.

After changing out of his suit, Kaito was standing on the beach. He couldn't believe it. He failed. He actually failed. He wasn't able to protect the person who was precious to him. Worse, he allowed Perseus to play with Lucia's feelings. While he was unconscious! He could just stand and mope, but he will not. Lucia never gave up on him despite when everything seemed hopeless, so he wasn't going to give up on her!

"Lucia... I will find you." he muttered.

Meanwhile, Nagisa was at the park, sitting on the swing. Looking at the sky, he was reminded of the camping trip. That was when he first met that Aqua Mermaid. And after that, he shared a kiss with Hanon under the stars. Sadly, there wasn't any stars out tonight. It was all cloudy. Griping tightly on the chains, he thought to himself.

 _'I will see you again... Even if I don't know you. And Hanon, wherever you are, I know that you'll come back.'_

Getting off the swing, the boy walked home by himself, thinking about that mermaid and Hanon. He passed by Masahiro, who was out for a late jog in the other direction, without noticing.

The young man was thinking deep about the mermaid and Rina. At the same time, he was thinking of that Green Spirit. His mind then flashed back to the legendary mermaid. How do all four connect?

 _'It doesn't matter.'_ Masahiro thought. _'Rina, I may not know what is going on, but I promise I will find out. I will fight alongside you until the very end!'_

At the clouds slowly moved away, there was a slight hint of moonlight shining on the surface.

Three individuals who will do anything in their power to save those they cared. Despite they all came from different walks of life, their destination is all, but the same. In the sky, they can imagine the three mermaids waiting for them... And the girls who've came into their lives.

At the back of their minds, the boys were thinking the same thoughts with one objective.

 _'Wait for me. I will come and save you!'_

* * *

 **Alright, give me your honest thoughts. Did you actually thought that Kaito was brainwashed by Perseus? Or did I hint too much otherwise?**

 **Haha, shell phone. I congratulate everyone for the next to be continued chapter. And yay, Itsuki has awaken his Umiko powers! Hopefully, Kyle won't be too hard on him with training.**

 **Itsuki: You didn't have to make Kyle stage a kidnapping, you know.**

 **Yeah, but it wouldn't be dramatic or fun if I didn't do it. Anyway, onto the OCs.**

 **...**

 **The Voice (Updated): It appears that I now have a physical appearance.**

 **Yeah, I needed to give you one so people wouldn't get confused if a voice just talk.**

 **Teresa: You know who I am from Mikage's dreams and memories. I was Haruki's mother and Pearl gave me my name because it means late summer. I'm not sure if you recall, but Kumi mentioned that she has awaken with two souls in her. If you don't remember, go back to chapter 1 in the non-canon section at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **...**

 **Anyway, remember to review and I will hopefully see you again within this week.**


	20. Chapter 20: Resolution after the Storm

**Another that comes after the chapter. There will be a new song. However, it's debatable if it's for this character or for that character.**

 **Okay, so I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but I just re-upload this chapter. I did added some things because I didn't want this chapter to feel like a copied version of my friend's story, only with a few separate scenes. Because that would be disrespectful and I don't want that. So... I added a slight challenge for the boys and you'll be getting three familiar visitors. So yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Resolution after the Storm

It was dark. Many images flickering in and out of her mind. Lucia was having another dream. Whether it was of the past or future, she doesn't know just yet. Suddenly, the vision became clear. She saw Kaito battling someone, but she didn't see the person whom Kaito was fighting with. She could only see the woman from behind. A girl of 16 with long black hair, wearing in a coral dress that has a hit of black. A few feet away was herself and her friends. They seemed to be frozen in place.

Kaito was fighting with that girl in a sword fight. Each clang can be heard as swords clashed together. The Panthalassa Prince looked exhausted and was weak. It looked like he was about to die. What shocked Lucia, however, was the weapon of choose in the girl's hands. The Silver Sword of Taking. Just then, she heard a voice. The same one from her dream the other day.

Suddenly, everything turned dark. She couldn't see anything within the dark void. She also couldn't hear what the girl was saying. There were missing words that sounded unclear. Like hearing a voice recording when there is a lot of statics that prevents one from hearing the message fully.

"Don't take a stranger's words for granted." the Voice warned. "If you don't stop... Then I'll make sure to destroy everyone, no mater who they are..."

There was a sound of a sword hitting the ground. Someone has fallen. From a grunt, it seemed that it was Kaito.

"KAITO!" Lucia heard her own voice exclaiming without her doing the actual talking.

There was a sequence of sounds, almost like he was struggling with the girl.

"I'm sorry..." the Voice apologized. "Please forgive me for this..."

Suddenly, the sound of flesh was being pierced from a blade, probably from the Sword of Taking.

"NO!" she heard the sound of her voice crying as a body slumped to the ground.

* * *

The horrid vision woke Lucia up. What was that? A dream? No, it wasn't a dream. She was doing it again. She was seeing more glimpses of the future... But when did that took place? Soon? Next year? When? Immediately, she recalled The Voice's warning. Soon, she'll see that girl again. Only by then, she'll be her enemy. And she'll be coming after Tanabata.

Just then, the Mermaid Princess realized her surroundings. She was in a dark place with dim lighting. She tried moving her hands only to find out that she was bound from behind. She couldn't even move her tail.

 _'What?'_ she thought in confusion.

It took a moment for her to remember what happened to her. During her last battle, she and her friends got captured. Worried, Lucia called out for her friends.

"Hanon, Rina!"

"L-Lucia?" Hanon stirred from sleep.

"Is that you?" Rina asked groggily.

"Are you two alright?" Lucia questioned.

"Yes, but I can't move." Hanon replied.

"Me neither." Rina noted. "More importantly, where are we?"

Suddenly, someone entered the room. The sound of high heels clink against the marble floor. Under her presence, the light brighten up as the three captive mermaids glared at the spirit in front of them.

"I see that you've awaken." Eris mocked.

"Where are we?!" Lucia interrogated.

"I could have taken you back to the castle, but I decided not to." Eris answered. "But this abandoned castle will do. It shall serve as a base for my prisoners."

"What are you planning to do with us?!" Hanon demanded.

The spirit merely pace around the room, thinking. More sounds of clinking can be heard. The spirit did this for quite a while as if she was mocking them. Finally, she stopped and turned towards them.

"Not much." she answered.

"Don't play dumb!" Rina spat. "Why would you capture us in the first place?!"

"Well, my mission was to capture you in case you got in the conductor's way." Eris told them. "No... I guess that isn't a good enough reason. I captured you because of two things."

"Two things?" Lucia inquired in confusion.

"You see, a little voice told me everything. She told me that the only way to bring grief and strife is if I keep you mermaids away from the human world, it would make some people quite sad."

"A voice?" Lucia wondered. However, her thoughts led her to think of The Voice in her dreams. She has been appearing in her dreams more frequently. "Could it be that the voice you're referring to is..."

Eris ignored Lucia as she gave her other reason, "Plus... There hasn't been any mermaids lately for me to have fun with."

"Have fun with? Just what do you mean by that?" Hanon gulped.

"Simple, Aqua Princess. I love causing pain. I can be sadistic sometimes... So perhaps making you cry out with no one saving you is enough of a valid answer." Eris explained. "But it won't be fun with just three. So let's invite the others, okay?"

"You captured us... For torture?" Rina paled.

"Yes. And your pearls are not with you. I made sure of that." Eris giggled as she walked out of the room. "I can't wait for the others to come."

"W-Wait!" Lucia called out.

However, the door slammed shut as the spirit left the room. Immediately after, something started hissing. The girls looked up at the ceiling to hear the sound getting louder. All of a sudden, something was sprayed into the room. White smoke that glistened some sort of powder.

"W-What is this?" Hanon struggled, trying to break free from her bondage.

Realizing what the gas was, Rina tried to warned her friends, "Lucia, Hanon, don't inhale..."

However, it was too late. They already took in the sleeping gas. Eventually, their heads slumped forward. Alas, they were asleep once more.

* * *

On land, Kaito couldn't sleep at all. After he saw Lucia got captured in the afternoon, he has been searching frantically for her and the others. However, the search was a fail and everyone came empty-handed. Knowing that his lover has been captured and was being subjected to who knows what kept the man late at night. Eventually, fatigue won over his body and he fell asleep. Luckily though, he tapped into his powers during his dream. That was when _he_ appeared. A man with spiky grey hair and red eyes. He looked a lot like Kaito, only older, around 24 of age. He was dressed in a black robe that revealed his chest a bit, black pants, and pointy shoes. On his forehead was the symbol of the Panthalassa Clan.

"What are you doing, my little brother?" his voice asked sternly.

"Gaito..."

"Why aren't you going out there to save the person previous to you?"

"I already tried! I couldn't protect her... I couldn't protect, Lucia. How am I going to find her?!" Kaito yelled.

"Hmph, hopeless and helpless as ever... Both you and her. Very well, let take this moment to strengthen yourself." Gaito folded his arms.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kaito wondered.

"I mean your powers. For years, any descendant from our clan have a unique power. We were given the ability to dream of an event that is about to happen. The Prophetic Dream ability. For long, only we have power... Until now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that there are others aside from our clan that has this ability. However, theirs acted different from us. They either get pieces or it randomly happens. However, you should be more in control since you are the Panthalassa Prince. That's all I can do for you. I have interfered enough. Used that power and make used of it, little brother."

As Gaito faded from his dreams, Kaito woke up. Looking at the clock, it was Monday in the early morning. Heeding his brother's advice, Kaito focus his powers and controlled his thoughts on Lucia. As he activate this new ability of his, he fall backwards until he hit the mattress. Again, he was in a comatose state in order to use this ability.

In his dreams once more, Kaito found himself behind two large doors. Opening the doors, he saw the room where they reside. Seeing Lucia and her friends unconscious and bound, Kaito rushed to his girlfriend.

"Lucia! Lucia!" Kaito called out.

It was strange. Despite this was a dream, it felt real. Almost like he was in the room. However, just like a dream, she didn't woke up even when he was loudly calling out her name and shaking her shoulders. Kaito started to panic until he quiet down to hear slow soft breathing. Placing his finger to a pulse, he let out a sigh of relief to find one, even though it was faint.

 _'Geez, this girl... She always worries me.'_ Kaito thought fondly.

Stepping away from Lucia, he checked on Hanon and Rina. They were in the same sleeping state too. Assured that they were alright, Kaito leave the room.

But before he did, he proclaimed, "I promise I will come back for you, all of you."

He now knows the room that held the captive mermaids, but where was this place? Running down the hallway, he eventually found a window and charged towards it. Shattering the glass, Kaito found himself underwater. Turning around immediately, he saw the underwater castle. Making sure he remember the location, his dream ended as he woke up.

As the Panthalassa Prince got up to change out of his pajamas, his phone rang. Picking it up, he answered the person from the other line.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Kaito-kun!"

"Seira?"

"Mm!" the girl confirms. "Ano, Kaito-kun, me and the others are going out on another search. Do you want to join?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there. Just give me a few minutes." Kaito replied.

"Hai." Seira answered before hanging up.

Hanging up on his line, Kaito got ready outside. He wonder if what he saw in his dreams proves to be accurate... Could it lead to Lucia, Hanon, and Rina?

 _'Well, only one way to find out.'_ he thought as he locked the door behind him before heading to the beach.

* * *

Out in the ocean, the four Mermaid Princesses and Hippo were searching the sea to find their friends. However, it was like finding three needles in a haystack! They weren't even sure if their friends were at sea. Hippo's Pearl Radar, a tracking device that captures the pearls' energy signature, led them to the water, but occasionally, the signal would flash and disappeared.

"This is bad..." Hippo muttered.

"What does it mean, Hippo?" Noel asked.

"The enemy must have known that we are out searching for Lucia-san, Hanon-san, and Rina-san." Hippo explained. "So they found a way to masked the pearls' energy."

"You know, our pearls didn't respond to us when they were taken..." Karen noted.

"You don't think that they used the moonstones back then, do you?" Coco questioned.

"Our pearls were glowing until it quickly dimmed." Noel recalled.

"What do we do, Hippo?" Karen addressed towards the penguin.

"I don't know. I really don't." he sighed. As everyone else sighed along with him, he inquired after noticing that they were one mermaid short, "Do you three know where Seira-san is?"

"I'll go get her." Coco insisted, knowing where the child was.

Seira was alone, thinking worriedly. She had her arms wrapped around herself tightly, trying to reassured herself that everything will be find. However, it wasn't working. It has been hours since they've began their search. And each time they thought they found something, their hopes would dimmed. She couldn't help, but worry about her friends. When she heard someone heading her way, she glanced around her shoulder to see the Yellow Mermaid Princess.

"Coco..." Seira fully turned around to face her. "Is something wrong?"

"I believe that's what I'm suppose to say." Coco offered a sad smile. Swimming over to comfort the girl, she assured, "Everything will be fine. We'll find Lucia, Hanon, and Rina."

"And what if we don't?" Seira worried.

"Don't think like that. We can't give up." Coco reassured. "I didn't give up when Sara was in need for help and Lucia didn't give up when your heart was stolen."

"That is true..." Seira trailed off.

"And was it you who didn't give up on Lucia and Michel when they felt hopelessness?" Coco question. When the girl nods, she continued, "That's why you mustn't lose hope, Seira. We'll find them."

"Arigatō, Coco." the child gave a small sad smile.

After the mermaids searched all morning to no avail, they returned to the hotel to rest and recuperate their strength.

In his room, Subaru was on his laptop, searching away. He didn't have much to do since waiting for the reparation of his ship will take a few more days or more. While he waits, he was looking up legends on mermaids after possibly being saved from one once. The information was a bit sketchy and there were some videos that showed people dressing up as such creatures.

Laying back with a sigh after another failed search, the scientist was thinking deeply of his savior. Who had saved him? He was leaning towards Karen, but wasn't quite sure. She just disappeared after locking him in the shelter and after he fell into the water from the chaos, he was pulled out by someone.

He did recall Karen's voice during his unconscious state, but what if it wasn't a dream? What if she did saved his life? Wanting to know more, without much thought, he decided to get out of his room and find Karen. After all, it wouldn't hurt getting close to a former colleague, right?

In Lucia's room, Seira was standing alone with one of her arms partially crossed. Looking at all the things in Lucia's room, she only felt sadden. What if something bad was happening to Lucia and the others right at this moment? What if they failed to saved them? And even if they do saved them, what if they failed in stopping Haruki?

 _'No, no, no, no, no...'_ Seira tried to assured herself. _'I can't think like that.'_

Suddenly, a knock can be heard as Seira turned around to see Coco opening the door.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Coco..."

"Lets go join the others." she insisted.

"Mm."

As she followed the woman, the child looked at the room one last time before closing the door. Meeting in the twins' room, they only saw Noel present. She was waiting for the two of them and her sister. It was after a few minutes have passed until Karen joined them. After the girls discussed their plans, Noel noticed that her little sister wasn't exactly paying attention. She was more distracted than anything.

"What is it, Karen?" she asked.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she answered, "I know that Lucia, Hanon, and Rina need us right now, but I... I was asked to go on a date with Subaru."

"Did you reply?" Seira question curiously.

"I told him that I needed time." Karen answered. She sighed, "I'm being very selfish right now, am I?"

"You're not being selfish." Noel argued. "Who says a Mermaid Princess can't enjoy herself?"

"It's not that simple, Nee-san. They need us. You know that, I know that. Plus, you know I'm trying hard not to get close to Subaru." Karen admitted.

"Karen, it's not wrong to think like that... Being in love and wanting a relationship with a human." Coco assured.

The girl had a dubious expression on her face, not sure on what to do with her decisions. Understanding how deeply troubled her sister was in, Noel walked over to Karen's bed and sat down next to her.

"Karen, you may never have another chance. Do you really want that?"

"I do want to spend more time with Subaru, but I don't know if I should."

"Then go." Coco suggest.

"Eh?"

"We'll take care of everything." Coco replied. "Right, Seira?"

"Hai!" she exclaimed. "We'll find Lucia, Hanon, and Rina."

"But what if something happened to you and I'm not there to help?" Karen questioned. "I won't be able to forgive myself is something happened to all of you."

"Then we'll be careful." Noel winked. "It's what Rina would want you to do, so don't worry about us. Go and enjoy your date."

"Okay, if you insist." Karen sighed as her sister gave her a hug.

Breaking up the tender moment, Karen walked out of her room as the others also exit to resume on their search.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the beach, Kaito wasn't able to join the search earlier today because Masahiro and Nagisa were with him, demanding for answers. They kept on discussing about what they saw the other day and if Kaito has any connection to those mermaids. He does, but kept quiet about their identities of course.

"Kaito-kun, are you sure you don't know anything about those mermaids?" Masahiro inquired.

"Why would I know about them?" he tried to play dumb.

"Considering you looked devastated at the sight they were gone could mean that you knew them." Nagisa grumbled.

After Kaito remained quiet and Nagisa has stopped pestering him, Masahiro thought back to yesterday, thinking of one of those mermaids.

Last night, he had a strange dream. A spirit of a boy appeared to him. He had dark green hair and eyes. The boy was wearing a green vest over a white shirt, brown pants, and a pair of leather brown gloves and boots. He looked a bit like Masahiro, expect without glasses.

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I am someone you know." the boy replied. "Rest assure, I am a friend. You may call me Trefoil."_

 _'Trefoil is a three leafed plant.. Similar to a clover...' the man thought._

 _"You're not that girl who would speak to me." Masahiro noted, reffering to the Green Spirit._

 _"My imouto is unable to visit this time." Trefoil answered. "I don't have time, so I'm going to give you a warning. Listen well, Hamasaki Masahiro."_

 _"Alright."_

 _"Whatever happens, you must protect that woman." Trefoil warned._

 _"That woman? Do you mean Rina?" Masahiro asked. "Do you know her?"_

 _"I do, descendant of my bloodline and more."_

 _"Descendant? Could it be that you are-"_

Masahiro wasn't able to finished his question before Trefoil had disappeared. That was when he woke up from his dream last night. That warning unnerved the man. The spirit told him to protect Rina, but ever since the Green Mermaid was taken, Rina was nowhere in sight. The same with Lucia and Hanon.

 _'Could it be that they are...'_ Masahiro thought for a moment.

"It's strange. I feel like I know one of those mermaids." he spoke out loud, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"I feel the same way towards that Aqua Mermaid." Nagisa answered.

"We have to find them. Maybe they have answers." Masahiro insisted.

"But how?" Kaito wondered.

"We can take my yacht."

As the boys prepared their gears, they got in Masahiro's yacht as they left the land for the ocean. However, with no sense of direction, they didn't know where to go to find their mermaids. Luckily, Kaito may have an idea. He had already informed the other Mermaid Princesses about his dreams before they set off. Because he and the boys would be at the surface for a while, they will need someone to search for the location underwater. That where the girls come in. Seira was close by to give information telepathically to Kaito.

At the open sea, Kaito would give Masahiro directions, insisting that they must follow. Unknown by Masahiro and Nagisa, they were following after the three mermaids close by. As the boat pick up speed, Kaito hoped that they weren't getting too close to see the girls. If that happened, then the two would question about the other mermaids. And that is what he's trying to avoid.

Underwater, the three mermaids were getting close to the location where Kaito described. They just need to find the castle. However, as they were getting near, Melanie, Perseus, and Eris appeared.

"My, my, if it isn't the other Mermaid Princesses?" Melanie grinned evilly.

"Well, one is missing." Perseus noted.

"It doesn't matter. Capture the ones in front of us!" Eris command.

"Yes, Mistress Eris!" they respond in unison.

Summoning their powers, they began to attack the mermaids as they dodged. After the spirits stopped their attacks, it gave the girls their chance.

 **~Aiiro Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Yellow Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Orange Pearl Voice!~**

Transformed into their second form, the girls didn't get the chance to sing because Eris was distracting them by sending a group of small Soulless spirits. These Soulless were attacking the Live Stage until it cracked and shattered. With their barrier broken, the Soulless easily restrained the girls. As they struggled, the spirits looked amused.

"You know, it's been a while since we sang a song." Melanie recalled. "Can I sing my song again?"

"Might as well." Perseus shrugged as they began singing _Pitiful_.

How tragic for you to believe…. If I have to describe, you young lovers are so…  
Pitiful

Never underestimates a woman's jealousy  
Do you understand, my dears?

You fools believe in such lies, convinced by your fantasies  
When will you come to understand?

If I were to break your relationships, it's only natural that you'll be heartbroken  
Are you done yet?

But I guess there's no choice. It's because of love.  
Have you become corrupted by such emotion?

Known for her fancy dress, high heels, dazzling jewels, and a yellow rose  
She scowled upon every lovers who passed her by…  
In her left hand was a vow, in her right was only betrayal  
There's nothing the can stop my hatred now…

How tragic for you to believe in your love. Ah, I'm so amused…  
Your love will break and crumble into dust, I'll make sure of that  
How tragic for you to believe in your love. Ah, I'm so amused…

How tragic for you to believe in your love. Ah, I'm so amused…  
Tainting your love black makes it beautiful

Rejected by my lover, I suffered from heart break  
I'll never be the same person again, my fate is changed forever…

Losing my lover's heart, I fell into despair in death's grasp  
As I lost my fantasized dream, I was brought back to reality  
All I am is a spirit, eternally pitying myself in the depths of the abyss

As the song finished, the mermaids felt their strength fleeting. Not enough to revert them back into their mermaid form, but enough to leave them defenseless.

"Too easy." Melanie smirked as she clapped excitedly.

Meanwhile, the boys have dived into the water, not to far from where the girls were. However, Kaito cannot help them with Masahiro and Nagisa behind him. He has to lead them away from the mermaids. At the back of his mind, he hoped that Karen can help.

* * *

Walking around to enjoy the scenery, Subaru noticed that Karen was being troubled with her thoughts. Concerned, he stopped walking which puzzled the girl.

"Subaru, what is it?"

"Karen, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Eh?" she blinked. "N-Nothing's wrong, Subaru. Why did you asked?"

"You looked troubled." Subaru noted.

The girl looked down, regretting that she had let Subaru noticed. But she was so conflicted on what to do that she can't even enjoy herself on a date. She really wanted this, but what if it wasn't the right choice? Sighing to herself, she looked back up to gaze into those understanding eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Karen, if you're feeling troubled, then maybe we shouldn't have this date." Subaru offered.

"No, I do! I really wanted this! It's just..." she paused. "My friends needed me..."

"Then go to them."

"Eh?"

"Listen to what your heart says. Go."

"But what about our date?"

"We can always reschedule it at another time." he assured.

"Thank you, Subaru."

As he left, Karen's Purple Pearl glowed from inside her shell pendent. Understanding that her friends were in danger, she ran to the quickest way as possible and dived into the water. She figured that if the enemy was there, then her friends shouldn't be far from where they were. Along the way, she felt the presence of her three captive friends and noticed a castle hidden from the rocks. Because she was above the area, she can see it perfectly fine. The others wouldn't be able to notice it with the rocks blocking their sight.

Swimming over to her friends, the Purple Mermaid saw Kaito and the boys. Luckily, he saw her and she pointed to the direction of where the castle was. Relieved that Karen came, Kaito began leading the Nagisa and Masahiro towards the castle. Seeing that the boys will be fine, the Purple Princess turned her attention onto her friends. They were weakened, but the enemies haven't seen her yet. Taking this chance, she transformed.

 **~Purple Pearl Voice!~**

As a new melody played, Karen felt that this new song wasn't actually hers. It was as if someone was lending her power through this melody. However, planning on not wasting them, she raised her microphone close to her lips and started the song.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" she sing _Sayonara to my Past Self_.

Sayonara to my past self  
As I moved on from all the sad times,  
I want to see the bright future where I don't have to live in anguish anyone  
Goodbye naïve girl  
Goodbye to my untrusting self

It's struggling as I tried to keep on a cheerful front, crying from the inside  
I thought I was betrayed, everything that I loved were stolen away from me  
It's fine if you (It's fine if you...) don't remember the memories of only me  
Because I promise I won't forget all my memories spent with you… For eternity

Reflected back at me was a hurt little girl desperate for her family  
I wonder if we will ever meet again? If so, then when?  
Sayonara to my past self  
I called out your name at the last moment  
Despite tears filled my eyes to see you gone from my life again  
I won't be able to see you anymore, forever trapped…

As the enemies weakened, the Soulless disappeared. With her friends recovering some of their strength back, Karen went to them. Joining the others, the four Mermaid Princesses sing as Karen take the lead.

It's really hard to keep my faith even after everything that has transpire  
I thought that I have lost so much to time, but in the end I was wrong  
I've grown fond of (I've grown fond of...) your kindness towards me  
Even so, I would hate myself for bearing an unyielding grudge against you for a long time

We, who were once very close, have taken the time to know each other  
Reminded of the past left me hesitant to get close for love  
Sayonara to my past self  
I want to changed all of that, wanting to be embraced by the warmth of your love towards me

This nostalgic feeling in my kokoro, something I'm not familiar with at all…  
I don't want to forget, as the brief fleeting emotion leaves my heart…

Sayonara to my past self  
As I make a move and leave the past behind, I will make my own future with the help of my beloved friends  
Reflected back at me now is a young strong woman willing to take risks  
I know that we will meet again because I have faith for that day  
Sayonara to my past self  
I'll search for you no matter how long it takes because you never gave up on searching for me after all those years  
My first words will be... That I love you...

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?"

At the end of the song, the enemies were forced to retreat. However, Eris remained behind.

Weakened, but determined, she proclaimed, "This isn't over!"

Turning towards the castle, she send a blast of magic that was heading towards the building, shocking the girls. Smirking at them, the spirit then disappeared. De-transforming back into their mermaid forms, they all turned towards the castle that was sheltered by the rocks.

"What should we do?" Noel addressed to her sister.

"We'll have to wait." Karen answered.

"What? Why?" Coco asked.

"Those three are waiting for their love ones, not us, to save them." the Purple Princess explained. "So, we need to have faith that they'll come out okay."

Glancing back at the castle, the mermaids realized that Karen was right. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were waiting for their boyfriends. But even if they could only wait and watch, that doesn't mean they can't do anything. They all prayed for the lovers' safety.

* * *

Inside the room that held the captive mermaids, three spirits appeared. Trefoil, his sister, and Mizu. Looking at Rina with mournful eyes, the Green Spirit slowly took off her mask. They walked to their respective... Loved ones and looked at them. Mizu glanced at Hanon and touched her. However, the Aqua Mermaid Princess didn't stir.

"I don't understand. Why aren't they waking up?" Mizu wondered.

"Because Eris made sure of it." Trefoil noted. "This room is full of powder to prevent them from waking up to our voices."

Looking to see no one near Lucia, the Green Spirit turned to her friend, "Mizu, is she..."

The Aqua Spirit shook her head sadly, "No. She's still asleep."

Looking down, the girl cried in a quiet voice, "Lotte."

The name brought silence to the room. Even Mizu looked away after having been reminded of that name. The name of a dear friend of theirs.

"Clover?" Trefoil place a hand on his sister's shoulder. However, she pushed her older twin's hand away. "Clover..."

The older brother didn't understand. His little sister never behaved this way.

That's when Mizu angrily wondered, "I don't understand! Why do we have to refer ourselves by our aliases? Why can't we used our real name, given to us since birth?!"

As much as he agrees with the Aqua Spirit and prefers to call his sister by her actual name, Trefoil insisted, "It's to protect us. We can never be sure who is watching."

Looking at her friend, Mizu addressed in a soften tone, "Clover, are you alright?"

She sighed, "No. I'm not alright. History is being repeated again. Tragedy is continuing in an endless loop."

"Clover, what do you me-" Trefoil got cut off.

"We can never be a happy family!" the girl was starting to lose faith again.

Her brother was silence until he spoke, "Clover, what happened to you? In seven years, you've changed."

"That's right. Seven years... Since we were separated." the Green Spirit recalled bitterly. "My life during those past seven years had been nothing, but a living nightmare."

"Clover, please. I understand that you're going through suffering and hardships, but-"

"No... You don't understand what I've been through, Onii-chan." she interrupted, wrapping her arms around herself.

Trefoil was taken aback. The girl in front of him wasn't his sister. His sister was once sweet and warm. Now she's cold, serious, and distant... Ironically, just like her real name meant. He began to take notice of her black hair, a change he didn't realize during their first reunion.

"Clover, you're hair..." he touched it. "What happened to you during those seven years when we were separated?"

The girl looked away, almost like she was about to cry. Remembering all those terrible memories... When she was taken in by her adopted family, how the man whom she was forced to call her father did horrible things to her... That day when she was forced to break her friendship and break her heart with her own hands.

"I said horrible things to my friends... To Murasaki and to the boy whom I have feelings for. I bear a lonely life as a result." she spoke as tears fall from her eyes. "I'm lonely for love."

The two once more became quiet, recognizing another familiar name. Despite none of them have actually met the other, they were connected once. That's why even though she isn't close to the twins or the other spirits, Mizu has been connected enough to know them.

"Murasaki..." Mizu called out softly. "Oh, Clover."

Mizu gave the girl a hug. Soon, Trefoil joined too.

Wrapping his arms around her, he expressed sadness, "I'm sorry, Clover. I should have been there for you. That day when I was separated from you, I was lucky to be adopted to a nice family... But I was unfortunate to not have you around."

The Green Spirit softly cried, pulling away from Mizu to bury her face in her older twin's chest. After a moment, Clover gasped at _their_ presence.

"What's wrong?" Mizu asked worriedly.

"They're here." she respond.

"We have to guide them." Trefoil declared.

The girls nod in agreement. However, there was one thing they must do first. Soon, they won't be able to see their love ones anymore after making so many appearances. All they could do is hoped that the mermaids are saved before they, themselves, can be saved. It was sad, sacrificing their needs for the needs of others. However, that's what their parents would have done too. So they just have to bear with their prolonged suffering a little while longer.

Kneeling to Hanon, Mizu wrapped her arms around the mermaid's neck, attempting to give her a hug. Once she was done, she turned to see the twins saying goodbye to their beloved mermaid. Clover was the first.

Firmly griping on Rina's shoulders, the girl sink to her knees to look up at the Green Mermaid Princess' slumbering face.

Placing a hand on the side of the mermaid's cheek, she whispered sorrowfully, "Keep close to Masahiro, Rina. I love you."

Closing her eyes, the spirit gave a kiss on the mermaid's cheek before tearfully stepping away for Trefoil to take his turn.

"Keep strong, Rina." he sadly advised before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Moving out of the room, the three spirits didn't get far until they found a jewelry box on a pedestal. Going over to the box, they opened it to find the Pink, Aqua, and Green Pearls. Mizu took the Aqua Pearl while the twins took the Green Pearl.

"What about the Pink Pearl?" Mizu pointed out as they stared at the last pearl sitting in the middle.

"We have to pray that the Guardian leads the pearl to _that_ trustworthy man." Trefoil decided.

Suddenly, the castle shook as transparent glass rise from the ground, forming walls and different pathways. Knowing that they have to part soon, the three gave a farewell hug before going their separate ways.

* * *

Inside the castle, the boys just entered when the ground shook. Glass walls started to separate the three of them.

"H-Hey, what is happening?" Nagisa demanded.

 _'It must be them. They must have figured that we're trying to save the Mermaid Princesses...'_ Kaito figured.

"Look out, Kaito-kun!" Masahiro warned as a glass wall separate the Panthalassan and Nagisa.

It was a good thing that he reacted in time. Just when the glass surfaced, it nearly hit the man. Unfortunately, Kaito found a large cut on his arm.

"Are you okay, Kaito?" Nagisa questioned.

"Yeah! You two, try to find an exit. I'll meet you there!" Kaito shouted.

"Okay!" Masahiro and Nagisa agreed.

The glass eventually stop rising once it hit the ceiling. Sadly, however, they won't be able to communicate with each other any longer for they have to find their own exit through this labyrinth. Alone without his friends, Kaito quickly met a dead end. He didn't give up, but it wasn't easy finding the right path when he don't know if he had already took that way or not.

After reaching another dead end, Kaito thought to himself, _'I hope Masahiro and Nagisa are having better luck than I am.'_

Trying other way, the man continue to wander around aimlessly as the castle started to shake. This time, it was a warning. A warning that meant that this very castle will soon crumble. Picking up the pace, the man hurried as fast as he could, turning around after hitting dead ends after dead ends.

In the middle part of the maze, Nagisa wasn't having much luck. He never like mazes. So putting him in one that seemed more complicated than a corn labyrinth was ticking him off. Unlike Kaito, Nagisa didn't find himself in a dead end. He found himself going around in circles! After some time, Nagisa made a crack with a rock as a starting point, planning to remind himself that he had already pass this path. But even when he was making new cracks in every path he takes, he keeps on returning to point A. And it was infuriating him!

"Ah, geez!" he yelled, throwing the rock in a fit of anger.

Meanwhile, Masahiro was doing better than the two of them. He hasn't hit a dead end or found himself running in circles. However, with each step he takes, the boy felt like the maze was changing structure, keeping sure that he remains trap inside. He was sure that no matter what way he takes, new ones took their place.

"This isn't good." he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, voices were calling out to him.

"Masahiro." a girl called out softly.

"Masahiro." a boy's voice followed after.

Appearing before him were Trefoil and Clover. Masahiro immediately recognized Trefoil from his dreams. This was his first time meeting Clover, but he also felt familiarity coming from the Green Spirit. Studying the girl, Masahiro noticed that she was looking at him in a longing way. For some strange reason, a thought occurred in the man's mind.

"You must be the twin clovers that blessed that Green Mermaid with your song." Masahiro spoke.

The spirits looked a bit shock, but at the same time, not. After all, their song, _Blessing of the Twin Clovers_ , was all about them in the first place. Anyway, getting back on topic, Clover slowly unfold her cupping hands to reveal the Green Pearl. It floated from her hands into Masahiro's.

"Keep that pearl safe and return it to its rightful owner." Trefoil instructed.

"But this maze-" Masahiro paused when Clover summoned her spiritual guardian.

"Follow my dragonflies. They shall lead you to the one you seek." she spoke.

The girl looked like she wanted to say more, but refrained herself from doing so. Masahiro took notice and so did Trefoil. Slowly, they were fading away as Masahiro made sure to express his gratitude.

"Thank you both."

Clover softly smiled, "I hope I can see you again, Masahiro. Farewell."

Her words echoed like the chimes of a furin. In no more than a few seconds, she and her twin brother disappeared. Looking at the Green Pearl in his hands, Masahiro followed the glowing dragonflies as they lead him to the exit.

* * *

Back to Nagisa, the boy was about to give up until he saw an aquamarine glow at the end of the hallway. There, he saw the Aqua Spirit, waiting for him. This was his first time meeting the girl, so when he saw the teenager around his age, he didn't know how to react. However, Mizu had a reaction upon seeing Nagisa. Without her even knowing, tears started to spill from her eyes.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" Nagisa questioned.

Shocked to hear his voice, she assured, "Y-Yes, I'm fine."

"Who are you? What's your name?" the boy asked.

Wiping away her tears, she answered, "I am the Aqua Spirit, but you may call me Mizu. I've finally meet you... Nagisa."

"Wait, you know me? Have we met before?"

That brought back a frown on her face as she sadly replied, "No. This is actually my first time meeting you."

"Oh." scratching the back of his head awkwardly, he quizzed, "Hey, do you know a way out of here? I'm trying to find-"

"You're trying to find the Aqua Mermaid Princess, aren't you?" she finished.

"How did you know that?"

"I know that you two are close. She must have loved you so much, to give me a special name in remembrance." Mizu smiled.

"Wait, what?"

Taking his hand, she gave him the Aqua Pearl, "Take this pearl and think of the one you're looking for. I imbued it with a bit of my magic so that it will glow brighter once you're close."

"Thank you... Mizu." Nagisa felt odd saying her name.

It just didn't sound like her. He was even curious of what she meant by her "special name in remembrance". However, the Aqua Spirit didn't last as she disappeared.

"Take care of yourself and of that mermaid." she whispered before completely vanishing.

The boy didn't know what was going on. In fact, he was more confused than ever before. But not wasting anymore time, the boy looked at the pearl as it was blinking dimly. After trying it out on in intersection, the Aqua Pearl shine bright on the right side than the left. Well, what did you know?! There wasn't even a single crack on that side of the glass at all! Getting excited, Nagisa continued down, constantly checking on the pearl during every fork on the road.

Lastly, Kaito was walking around lost after hitting another dead end. He was getting more impatient within every second. Pounding his fist of the glass, he didn't care if he was bleeding or not. How was he going to get to Lucia and the others now? This was just impossible! He was beginning to lose hope until a soft voice called out to him.

"Kaito-niichan."

 _'That voice...'_ he thought, looking up to see the spirit of a girl.

The girl has dark brown hair that has reached a little passed her shoulders and brown eyes. She was wearing a long white dress with sleeves. On her back were a pair of angel wings and in her hands was a silver staff with a rose on top. Kaito was shocked as his jaws dropped onto the floor. It was just not possible. This girl was not the child he knows nor the desperate lonely half Panthalassan he met last year. But still... The resemblance was so uncanny that it was frightening.

"M-Michal!" he gasped.

This girl was indeed Michal. However, she was neither the child growing with Rihito nor the sickly selfish girl either. Although, one could say that she was once both. One thing that was out of place that Kaito cannot figure out is that Michal looked a lot older. Even before when he met her. Just a year ago, she was 14. Of course, now... Her reborn self is in the body of a three years old. But the spirit in front of him looked about 18 years of age.

Seeing his baffled expression caused the girl to giggle, "Oh, Kaito-niichan, of course it is me. Don't tell me you have forgotten?"

"But how?" Kaito questioned.

That was when the spirit became serious, "Kaito-niichan, please listen to what I have to say, ne?"

"O-Okay."

"The me in front of you is not the same Michal you met last year. I was once the child Michal that is still growing with Onii-sama till this day." Michel explained.

"Then... You're from the future?" Kaito correctly guessed.

"Well... If we're getting technical, around the year of 2024." Michal playfully answered.

"2024?! But then you should have been 20, but 18!"

"Over the past few years, things have gotten... Complicated." Michal admitted slowly. "Anyway, I am here now to help you save Lucia-oneechan."

"Lucia!" Kaito remembered. "Michal, where is Lucia?! I have to find her!"

"Lucia-oneechan is fine. But I need you to listen to something important, Kaito-niichan." Michal replied calmly. Once Kaito settled down, she revealed, "Things in the future will only get more complex. I can only appear to you in a short amount of time. In my time, when Lucia-oneechan became Aqua Lucia, she granted me with two responsibilities."

"I'm listening." Kaito told her.

"First, I was entrusted to keeping someone safe. In my time, I have succeed in that. Second, because the previous Guardian of the Mermaid Princesses is..." Michal paused. "Unavailable at the time, I was made as the new Guardian to watch over the new successors of Princesses."

Kaito was confused. The current Guardian of the Mermaid Princesses is Hippo. What did Michal mean by "unavailable"? Michal noticed Kaito thinking and sighs. Slowly, she took out the Pink Pearl and gave it to him.

"That's!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Lucia-oneechan's pearl." she finished.

"I guess Rihito-san told you everything?"

"Eventually, he did." she started to fade. "I have to return to my time. Please save Lucia-oneechan. I believe in you, Kaito-niichan."

When she completely disappeared, the Pink Pearl started to glow as a light highlighted the path for him to take. No longer moping around, the man ran as fast as he could. There isn't much time since the castle was slowly starting to shake.

By the time he reached the exit of the maze, he was quickly met up by Masahiro and Nagisa. The three of them didn't stop to talk, they just continued down the hallway. Recalling what he saw in his dreams, Kaito lead the way.

* * *

Reaching to the room with the large double doors, the three of them pushed the heavy doors until it widen. Seeing their mermaids in their state tear at their hearts. They were horrified to see them bound. Running to their lovers, they tried to break the bondage that held the mermaids captive. However, it wasn't working. It was too strong to pry off. Being careful not to be loud in case there were guards or some sort, Kaito whispered.

"Lucia, Lucia."

"Hm..." she moaned. Stirring weakly, she slowly opened her hazy eyes. She was still dizzy and tired from the sleeping gas to see clearly. "Kaito...?"

"Don't worry. I've found you and the others..." he assured. "And I'm not alone."

Looking over his shoulders, Kaito can see Nagisa and Masahiro attempting to wake Hanon and Rina.

"Hey, wake up!" Nagisa shook.

"Are you alright?!" Masahiro called out.

They also stirred and stared into their lover's eyes in confusion.

"Nagisa...?" Hanon stared blankly.

"Masahiro...?" Rina weakly spoke.

The boys were glad that the mermaids weren't harmed, but then the question came up about the bondage. The mermaids were too weak and dazed to break free and the chains were too strong.

"How are we going to free them?" Nagisa wondered.

"I may have an idea." Kaito muttered. "But first of all, I'm sorry. Close your eyes."

"Eh?" Masahiro looked at him.

"What are you getting at-" Nagisa didn't get to finished his question.

Ready to set his friends free, Kaito unleashed his Panthalassa powers. Unfortunately, Masahiro and Nagisa didn't close their eyes in time. They were not used to seeing such power or blinding light. As Kaito screamed and the bondage shattered, the boys collapsed. Luckily, Rina and Hanon recovered from their shock to catch their boyfriend in their arms before they hit the floor. As Kaito staggers a bit, Lucia hugged him.

"Kaito, thank you!" she cried. "You came."

"I promised that I'd protect you, didn't I?" Kaito smiled tiredly.

The castle was starting to crumble as Rina turned towards Lucia, "We have to leave."

Her friends nodded in agreement as they took their boyfriends with them. The glass maze shattered as debris started to fall. Keeping away from the sharp glass, the mermaids were forced to take a turn. However, even with Kaito navigating them through the hallways, they soon meet three choices to pick.

"Which one do we take?" Hanon ponder.

Suddenly, a faint pink light was glowing on the left path. The mermaids didn't waste another minute and followed the light to exit the castle just in time before the castle could bury them. Waiting for them were the other mermaids as they swim towards them.

"Lucia!" Seira cried as she swim over to hug her.

"Rina!" the twins rushed over as Coco swim to Hanon.

Sharing hugs for their reunion, the girls rejoice. However, the reunion lasted for a short time as Kaito dug into his pocket and returned Lucia her Pink Pearl. Not wanting to celebrate in the open sea, the mermaids and boys returned home. Hanon and Rina left Nagisa and Masahiro at the beach. They already took back their pearls and simply waited for them to wake up.

"Hanon?" Nagisa was dazed.

"Rina?" Masahiro sat up.

Looking at the peaceful surroundings, they wasn't sure if they did save the mermaids. After witnessing Kaito's power, they wondered if it was just all a dream. Looking at their empty hands to see no pearl, they had no choice, but to conclude that what they saw was a dream. One thing was certain though. The mermaids in their dreams are real.

* * *

It was getting dark as Haruki and Kumi left the field of roses. They were heading to the spot where they hid the fifth Dead Princess. She was waiting for them as patiently as she could, but she was excited to have her revenge. When they arrived, she just looked at them slowly before her attention was fully directed at the duo.

"Shall we resume? However, I'm afraid I can't change the outcome of the ending since you are already dead. All I'm doing is merely finishing your story and giving you closure. I can, however, bring that happiness before your demise. Would you like that?" Haruki questioned.

The spirit nodded, further confirming it was a whispering _'yes'_.

"Then let the tragic revenge begins!" the conductor raise his baton.

The curtains rise as everything was set. A little review. A girl was made into a sacrifice, the brother who is out searching, and the scoundrel who is a tyrant. The fifth Dead Princess, known as Helene, started to sing.

I shall defy fate, running away... Escaping with my life, I will find him  
Chased by my pursuers into the forest, as the glow of the moon, led me to him  
Finally, I found him, my twin... Just before I was attacked!

"Onii-sama!" Helene called out.

"Helene!" her twin was running out to her.

Just as they embraced, many guards that the tyrant sent surrounded them. While her brother was busy fighting the men, one of the guards snuck from behind... And stabbed the girl on the back!

"Ah!" she cried.

"Helene!" her brother knocked off the guards and ran to his sister.

As she dies in his arms, she muttered, "At least I get to see you again this time."

"Helene, please you can't leave me!"

"Onii-sama, please... Avenge me." she pleaded before closing her eyes.

Now that her story was slightly altered, the Dead Princess was now a bystander. An audience, if you will, rather than an actress on stage. As she watched her brother gathering people for war, they charged against the tyrant's house. That send a smile on her face.

Soon, everything will come to an end, so prepare yourself, o tyrant  
My brother will come after you, so get ready to pay for your crimes  
With your very own life!

A battle commence as her brother fought with the villain of the story. The true fraud tripped and was losing composure. It wasn't very soon that he was disarmed.

"Please, have mercy!" he begged.

"You shall pay with your life after what you did to my beloved sister!"

"AHH!"

With the revenge complete, the curtains fall. The Dead Princess was satisfied with her ending as she gave a piece of her power in contribution before completely disappearing. The book appeared and flipped to the page. Seven Dead Princesses, seven letters. The new letter was N. Right now, the words spelled out R-E-V-E-N. Just two more letters.

"We're so close! Just two more letters!" Kumi clapped.

"Yes, you're right, Kumi." Haruki noted.

"Lets go find our next Dead Princess!" the doll insisted.

The conductor agreed as he picked up his little friend. After the book disappeared, they disappeared for their next search.

* * *

At night, Subaru was getting ready for bed. Today didn't go as he planned, but didn't ended badly either. Perhaps he can do better next time. As he rest against the mattress, he closed his eyes. In his dreams, he was led inside of a tower. There, he met the Purple Spirit inside the room.

The girl looked around 15 of age. Her bangs are partially side swept to the left and she has lilac hair with two of her locks in front of her tied with long magenta ribbons. Her hair was very long, covering the entire floor and littering the room. A white and lilac flower tiara was on her head. The girl was wearing a light purple nightdress with a tint of white on it. Around her neck was a hear shape diamond necklace with some gold and purple detailing. And just above that was her purple heart shell pendent which looked similar to Karen's shell pendent.

They continued to stare at each other without saying anything until the Purple Spirit slowly took off her masquerade mask as she looked up at the man. He was surprised to meet a pair of light blue eyes much like his. Everything else about her reminded him of Karen. But that wasn't it. This girl was no stranger to him.

"You... You're the girl who always haunt me in my dreams... Ever since I've arrived to Japan." Subaru noted. "Who are you?"

"Haunting you?" the girl looked taken aback. "No... I wanted to see you again."

"You look and talk to me like you know me, but I don't know you." Subaru pointed out.

"I don't expect you to." the girl sadly smiled. "The you from my memories is gone. I missed you. That's why I came to the you now."

"The me now?"

The Purple Spirit nodded, "The you now is not exactly the same man from before. However, he originally came from you."

"I don't understand."

The Purple Spirit walked towards the scientist. She hesitantly place a hand on his shoulder in a firm grip as if worried that he might disappeared in front of her. After she let out a sigh of relief, she gazed into his eyes in a longing way.

"Then let me tell you a story." she insisted, not breaking eye contact.

Once upon a time, there was once a girl who was abandoned by her parents since birth. And ever since then, she would bear a grudge against her parents. She was found and raised by an old woman the same day she was abandoned. Back when the girl was optimistic and naive in her youthful years, she had her heart betrayed by a boy whom she thought she could trust. She was violated. So, the old woman resolved this problem by keeping the girl safe in a tower. On day, on the girl's 15th year, a man discovered her tower. He was a grown man and he grew very fond of the girl. Not in a romantic way.

He saw her like a daughter, whether he knew that the girl was his missing daughter or not. The girl was distrustful of the man at first, reminded by her terrible past and of her feeling towards men. But soon, she slowly warmed up to him and enjoyed his company. They would play a game of chess to pass the time and bonded more.

However, the old woman is revealed not to be kind at all. She was, in reality, a witch. The hag let out the truth. That she stolen the girl since birth... And used her as a way to sustain her real daughter's life. But the man, revealed to develop an intimate relations with the girl, hoped to take her with him. The witch wouldn't allow it and cursed the man before banishing him from the tower. In despair of learning her true connection to the man, the girl used her powers to try and find him. But he wasn't found in her time. So, she used her powers to talk with him though his dreams in the past.

When the Purple Spirit finished her story, she looked at Subaru and waited for his reaction.

"I see. You must have been lonely all this time and I've brushed you off as just a dream." Subaru responded. "Tell me, was that man in your story..."

"Yes. He was you." the Purple Spirit sniffled, wiping a teardrop that rained from her light blue eyes.

"I may not know you... Or have memories of you, but if you want company, I'm willing to stay with you for a while." Subaru suggest.

The girl smiled, "I would appreciate that."

"But, I'm going to need a name to call you." Subaru insisted.

"I can't give my real name, but you may call me Leia." the girl replied.

"Okay, Leia."

The Purple Spirit, Leia, led the man to a table. It was set with a brown and peach checkered board. As the scientist sat and watch Leia take her seat, he can't help, but felt Karen's presence within this girl. For some reason, they aura felt similar. He could even imagine her with this Purple Spirit.

Realizing that she was waiting for him to start the game, Subaru made a move, putting a rook in one place. Leia took her white knight piece and move it across the board.

* * *

 **You might be wondering why did Leia decided to visit Subaru in his dreams instead of Karen? Wasn't she one of the other Umiko Princesses? So why? Well, from the story, she just gave, you might be able to figure it out. The song that Karen sang, _Sayonara to my Past Self_ is based off of _Sayonara Alice_ from the Japanese band, Flower.  
**

 **Furin are Japanese glass wind bells or wind chimes.**

 **About the timeline and the future, don't worry about that. Right now, focus what is happening now. Please don't stress out about what is going on with 2024 Michal and that future.**

 **When Trefoil said that they can never know who is watching, he is referring to you guys. You, as the audience and reader are reading behind the screen. That's why the spirits cannot say their real names... So you can't completely figure things out. A little forth wall breaker there.**

 **-Concept-**

 **Prophetic Dream- This is an ability that the Panthalassa Clan has. If a member master in using it, they can see the future in their dreams.**

 **...**

 **Lotte: I everyone. I was told my Pearl not to reveal who I am yet.**

 **?/Trefoil (Updated): You learn that I was separated from my little sister when we were seven years old.  
**

 **?/Clover (Updated): You now know my alias. It's Clover. You already know that I am the younger twin sister of Trefoil and as it has been revealed in this chapter, I was separated from him for seven years, living with a separate adoptive family.**

 **?/Murasaki (Updated): Hi everyone. I'm still instructed by Pearl not to say anything.**

 **?/Leia (Updated): Well, you know who I am. I'm the Purple Spirit or the Purple Umiko Princess. I've never been subtle in my life, so here it goes. From what you learned about me, you can assume that I am based off of Rapunzel.  
**

 **...**

 **Remember to leave a review and if I'm lucky, I'll be able to update one more time within this week. Until then, stay tune.  
**


	21. Chapter 21: A New Melody

**Finally, we have a chapter that isn't right after the previous one. Just to anyone who isn't aware, I had re upload the previous chapter with a few new scenes. So unless you haven't seen it, go check it out. As for this chapter, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 21: A New Melody

After being saved by Kaito, Nagisa, and Masahiro three weeks ago, Lucia thought that she would have a peaceful sleep. She was wrong. Occasionally, her dreams would be plagued with warnings and glimpses of the future. It didn't really help when the same spirits would come and see her. In this dream of hers, that voice that haven't appeared for a while came back.

The same girls would appeared. Knowing that these girls were Umikos, Lucia decided to refer them as Umiko Princesses since they were often dressed finely. This time, unlike all her previous dreams, the Orange Spirit appeared and it was Lucia's first time seeing her. She recalled the girl's alias, Serena.

The girl has waist long wavy strawberry blond hair that has a hint of coral and straight fringe across her forehead. Of course, her eyes cannot be seen with her mask covering her face. Her dress was a coral color and she looked around twelve years of age.

Anyway, they looked like they were trying to speak... Or sing. Each girls were silhouetted with their respective colors so it would be easy to differentiate them. They were like actresses on the stage. And the castle was the stage.

Each of the girls were inhibiting a different room. This time, unlike previous encounters, they weren't wearing masks.

The Indigo Spirit was sleeping in the left tower, her room was covered in thorny briars. The Purple Spirit, Leia, was resting her head on her bed in the right tower, her long hair was out the window. The Green Spirit, Clover, was in the garden, sitting on the swing by herself. The Aqua Spirit, Mizu, was in a room, looking at the mirror. The Yellow Spirit, Elise, was in the ballroom, dancing without her own dance partner. The Orange Spirit, Serena, was in the study room. For some reason, that room was dimmed so it was hard to see the girl in the darkness. Lastly, the Pink Spirit was in the throne room.

There was one more figure. The Voice. She stood behind the seven Umiko Princesses and her face was still masked, covered in shadow.

In her dreams, Lucia felt like she was seeing a concert since the lights were flashing many colors of the singers. Eventually, the lights would focus on one of the girls as they sing their lines and moved on to the next. As the song starts, the melody was different. Despite it was dark, it was filled with pain and suffering. But it didn't seem to talk about general negativity... More like describing the girls' problems. Each Umiko were vocalizing as their voices overlap. However, the melody was still clear. This song was called _Story of the Seven Curses_.

"Now, let start." the Voice ordered.

Lights were flashing on the girls as they continued to vocalize the start of the music. Suddenly, six of them disappeared in the darkness as the light shined on one of them.

I no longer believed in the yotsoba [clover], loneliness will only cause my demise  
There is no such things as faith, hope, or love, which means there's no good luck after all

My life was a complete lie. Why did they made the ultimate sacrifice?  
Even if it was to protect me so, I rather be with you and that's for sure

My curse from the ancient legends, no matter how hard I tried  
My legs pains like stepping on glass, a curse I have to endure

The worse curse of all that even of us have to bear. We were ripped apart from our love ones  
And that resulted in our unhappily ever after. This is where our story of the seven curses starts

The curse that I have to bear, forced to sleep for an eternality...  
As the maiden [I] dreamed so peacefully, she [I] wonders where her [my] soul will go...

From the start of my birth, we were destined to separate as planned  
I've been told that I was abandoned by my parents. Why would you do this to me and leave me to my fate?

If I'm part of the twin stars in the night sky.  
Then you must know that we will eventually dim and die out.

Hear the voices of the suffering, as we cried out to you only. Set us free from our misery  
To shatter the curse, then destroyed our mirrored selves

Once my purity fades as my coral hair turns black, what's left behind is a lonely witch  
Who rules the seven seas

The worse curse of all that seven of us have to bear. We were ripped apart from out love ones  
And that resulted in our unhappily ever after. This is where our story of the seven curses starts

As the song finished, Lucia went over with what she had learned. In the first stanza, a four leaf clover was fracturing into four pieces. The second had a mirror cracked until what remained were shard splinters. The third showed a girl having difficulty walking. The fourth stanza was were all seven sung in harmony. In the fifth stanza, a rose was slowly wilting over time. A heart was broken into two in the sixth and two stars were dimming in the seventh. The eight stanza was when the girls sung in unison again. The ninth stanza was sung by The Voice while the seven silhouette of the Umiko Princesses were brightening up.

From this song, Lucia was having a headache. It was strange. How can the song even affect her in her dreams? What were the Umiko Princesses trying to tell her?

Suddenly, The Voice appeared to her.

And when she did, Lucia interrogated, "Are you one of the Umiko Princesses?"

"Why would you asked that question?"

"In my vision, back when I was captured... I heard you're voice. There was a slight difference, but that voice was yours."

"I didn't expect you to see _that_ future. It's too early for you to know." the Voice remarked. "I will give you a hint, Lucia. I have both light and dark in me. So, who represent light and who represent darkness?"

Whether she was unable to stand the effects of the song any longer or The Voice didn't want to give too much information, Lucia was forced to wake up.

* * *

Walking up from her dreams, she jerk up from bad, breathing heavily than ever. Despite the intensity, she was slowly understanding more and more of the girls. They seek her help. That's why they appear in her dreams. But from what exactly? Each of them bear a curse, but each were looking for a different ending.

The thought of them feeling like they've abandoned everything and the fact that she doesn't know was upsetting. Getting up from bed, Lucia head downstairs to take a morning bath in the bath house since no one else was up. Turning back into her mermaid self, she let her hair down loose, pouring shampoo on her stands. As she washed herself, she tried to think more about her dreams. Three times those girls have appeared to her, hinting their problems. How can she help? And... What was their connection to The Voice?

 _'She has both light and dark in her...'_ Lucia recalled in her thoughts. _'If a Mermaid Princess represent light, then who represent dark?'_

She was also curious about Serena. Why did the Orange Spirit decided to show herself? It was just after The Voice appeared to her three weeks ago that the Orange Spirit appeared in her dreams now. And as to who represent darkness... The only enemy she had faced before that had darkness in them was... Gaito, a member and the King of the Panthalassa Clan.

That was the only explanation. It also would make perfect sense in her dream three weeks ago! The Voice is a descendant of the Panthalassa Clan. She has to! Otherwise, how would she be able to wield the Silver Sword of Taking? However... Who exactly are her parents? The only Panthalassans who have a relationship with the Mermaid Princesses was herself and Kaito... And Sara and Gaito.

If she were to think a step further, could it be possible that The Voice and the Orange Spirit are the same person? And the Umiko is the descendant of Sara and Gaito? Maybe she was thinking too much about...

After she finished taking her morning bath, Lucia dried herself before dressing up. Exiting the bath house, the girl immediately went into the kitchen after. Grabbing for the ingredients she needs from the refrigerator, she started cooking. Taking some rice from the rice cooker, she place some inside the bento box along with Kaito's favorite: fried chicken. Adding some veggies and fruits for balance, Lucia added a few finishing touches before closing the box with the lid. Once she was done, she wrapped Kaito's bento in a blue furoshiki, also known as a wrapping cloth.

"All done!" she exclaimed proudly.

Next, she started to make a bento for herself, which didn't take long. Once everything else was finished, she take the bento boxes and waited in the living room. At that time, the others have awaken and came downstairs. They weren't surprised to see her up and early.

"I see that you've prepared everything." Hanon teased. "So... Where are you and Kaito-kun going?"

Lucia playfully stick her tongue out, "Not telling!"

"No fair, no fair!" Hanon pouted, wanting to know more. Sighing, she muttered, "Why can't Nagisa and I go on a date?"

"Well, don't be dishearten. That day will come soon." Rina comforted.

"Hai..." Hanon sadly trailed off as the other girls laughed.

"Don't worry yourself, Hanon. I'm sure that Nagisa-kun will take you out on another date one day. So cheer up, okay?" Lucia paused, having caught what she just said.

 _'Cheer up?'_ she thought. _'That's what I had wanted to tell those girls... But before I could get the chance to say that, they would disappear every time and I'm forced out of the dream...'_

Lucia became quiet all of a sudden, puzzling the other Mermaid Princesses.

"Lucia?" Coco called out.

"Eh?"

"Ne, are you alright?" Karen asked.

"O-Oh! Yes. I'm sorry." Lucia smiled. "I was a little distracted."

However, Seira have notice a hint of worry behind the girl's eyes, despite her upbeat cheery behavior. Soon, the doorbell rang as Lucia went to open it.

"I'll get it!" she ran. Opening the door, she saw her boyfriend standing in front of her. "Ah, Kaito!"

"Yo, Lucia. Are you ready to go out on our date?"

"Mm!" she nodded. Turning towards her friends, she waved, "See you later, everyone!"

As she left with Kaito, the girls gave each other a look. Making sure that the couple were gone, Seira began to express her concern over the Pink Mermaid Princess.

"I'm worried for Lucia." she spoke.

"Why? What's wrong, Seira?" Noel inquired.

"I sense that something was bothering Lucia, but she doesn't want to tell us." Seira answered sadly.

Seeing the chance to spy, Hanon suggested that they all go check up on Lucia. Despite Rina disapproved, everyone else agreed. Defeated, Rina had no other choice, but to tag along as the girls stalked Lucia and Kaito from a far distance.

* * *

Before they can officially start their date, the couple went to the cemetery, near a church. It has been 10 years since they first met, but it was also 10 years since Kaito's parents pass away. They wished to pay their respects to the deceased couple. As Kaito laid a bouquet of white carnations, Lucia stared at the gravestone. Engraved are the names Domoto Daisuke and Domoto Asumi.

 _'Even if Kaito's parents weren't his parents from birth... They still raised and loved him as their own...'_ Lucia recalled. _'I wonder if they would approve me as Kaito's girlfriend if they were alive...'_

Closing her eyes and clasping her hands, she offered her prayers, praying that they are at peace.

After that, they went to enjoy the date Kaito had planned. Finding a grassy area on a field, the two sit down as a breeze brushed against their cheeks. It was chilly today, but they didn't mind. As Lucia gave Kaito a bento, he beamed after opening the lid.

"Whoa! You really outdid yourself, Lucia. Looks tasty." Kaito drooled a bit.

"It's not going to go anywhere, so enjoy it." Lucia smiled, handing him a pair of chopsticks.

Taking the eating utensils from her hands, the young man chow down. As Lucia joined in eating, she felt like she was being watched. Turning around, she saw no one. After a while, she slowly turned her head to eat her bento. The girls were peering, careful not to get caught by her.

"That was close." Hanon sighed.

"She doesn't seem gloomy..." Rina noted.

"Are you sure that something was wrong, Seira?" Coco asked. "Maybe you were mistaken."

"I don't know, but I knew there was something bothering her." Seira replied, spying at the couple.

Eventually, the couple moved on to their next spot to continue on with their date. Little did they knew, six of her friends were stalking close by. Everything seemed perfectly fine, however, there was one moment when Lucia thought back to her dreams again. Kaito would give her an odd look, worried and a bit curious about her sudden silence.

"Lucia, are you okay?" he questioned.

"I'm fine." she denies, laughing very awkwardly. After finishing her laugh, she whispered, "It's nothing, really. So don't worry about me, ne, Kaito?"

Despite she was giving him a smile, Kaito knew that something wasn't right. Ever since she was rescued, she has been forcing herself to smile. But deep down, something was really bothering her.

Sighing, Kaito put his hands in his pockets. Whatever her reason was, she'll tell him eventually.

"So, where do you want to go or do? I'll take you to wherever you request."

"Where I want to go or do cannot be done." Lucia teased, bringing a more genuine smile on her face.

"Oh yeah? Try me." Kaito crossed his arms.

"Hm..." she paused before an idea came into her mind. "I want to... Get married to you."

"Okay." Kaito shrugged.

"Eh? Really?" Lucia was shocked. "Kaito, I was just-"

"Come on now. If you don't hurry, we're going to be late." he took her hand.

"Ah! W-Wait a minute, Kaito!"

However, they were already running with the Panthalassan taking her to who knows what. There was a reason why Kaito picked this day for the date. Because whatever Lucia wants, he'll make all of her wishes come true today. Watching close by, everyone with the exception of Rina were fangirling a bit.

Peeking over the corner, Hanon giggled, "For Lucia to say those words... She's so bold!"

"But I don't think they are actually getting married." Rina broke the mood.

She was frowning, having only one thought in her mind. Aside from Noel, she cared deeply for Lucia. So of course she was going to have a thought occurring in her protective little mind.

 _'If you make Lucia cry, Kaito, I will forbid you from seeing her. Over my dead body!'_

* * *

As Kaito took her by the hand, Lucia was blushing. It was a nostalgic feeling to be holding hands with him. Although, she wonders if he was serious with getting married to her. It's her dream to marry Kaito, but wasn't it too early? When they stopped, Lucia looked to be relieved. It turns out to be another mocking wedding.

A memory came into her mind when Meru once playfully requested for Kaito to marry her and he agreed for fun. The two would pretend to be a couple and attend a mocking wedding. It was silly of her to misunderstood the situation back then. However, she doesn't mind doing this again.

Entering the bridal fair, they requested to wed this afternoon. Taking a quick glance at Lucia, Kaito smiled. It seemed that it did the trick. She was not troubled by her thoughts. After picking out some dresses to wear, Lucia went into the fitting room. However, as she was changing, another vision from the future flashed in her mind. Even though it was brief, she saw a glimpse of herself marrying Kaito for real in the future.

It was a day before her 18th birthday. Lucia was back at her kingdom in the North Pacific Ocean, wearing a beautiful light pink mermaid dress. They said their vows and shared a kiss. Quickly, a few sequences sped up and she can see a newborn with crystal blue eyes...

Breaking out of her trace, Lucia's eyes widen. She was sure she knew who that child was... Even her name. But what was it? It was just at the tip of her tongue! Despite she doesn't know the child's name, one thing was for certain. That girl was the Pink Spirit.

A knock caught her by surprised as she heard her boyfriend's voice.

"Are you nearly finish, Lucia?" he asked.

"Almost!" she called out.

Putting the vision aside, Lucia finished putting on a light pink wedding dress. Stepping outside, she saw Kaito wearing a white suit with a pink rose on his breast pocket. Upon seeing his girlfriend, the young man blushed.

"Lucia, you look beautiful." he gasped.

She giggled, "And you look handsome."

Although everything else was fake, it felt real to Lucia. Once everything was over, the two left with smiles on their faces, having enjoyed their day. Waiting outside were the girls, still spying on their date. Hanon expressed disappointed that she didn't get to see what happened inside while Rina chastised her, telling the Aqua Princess not to intrude too much in their love life.

"So, did you have fun?"

"Yes, thank you, Kaito. It was very fun."

"No problem. Anything so I can see you smile again." Kaito smiled.

As they walked away from the fair, a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes passed by Lucia. She was wearing a white coat and was close to Lucia's age. For a brief moment, a name flashed in Lucia's mind. Himura Kimiko. There was something off about that girl... Not in a bad way, but she seemed special somehow.

Looking back to focus on her thoughts, she decided that she should tell Kaito about her dreams. She wasn't suppose to mention certain things, but she feels that she can trust Kaito with what she was going to tell him. Going to a shop to sit down outside with umbrellas up, they both started talking about what else to do on their date.

Some time later, the girls followed Lucia to see the girl all happy and radiating joy. Therefore, they denounced Seira's concern from earlier. The child was still doubtful, despite seeing the happy girl a few feet in front of her. Eventually, they decided to stop their spying, wanting to leave the two be. But just before they could get to Pearl Piari, they got intercepted in a remote area. It was Perseus. The sight of him put the girls on guard, transforming to defend themselves.

 **~Mizuiro Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Purple Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Aiiro Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Yellow Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Orange Pearl Voice!~**

Transformed, the girls were ready to sing _Mother Symphony_.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

 _Ryuusei ga ima kagayaki wo masu_  
 _Subete no inochi yo_  
 _Kokoro no RUUTSU wo mezase!_

 _Arasoi no wa wo tachikiru tame ni_  
 _Kidzutsuki yabureta negai wo hikitsuide_

 _Ai wo nikumu mono yo..._  
 _Umi wo kegasu mono yo..._  
 _Kidzuite_  
 _Onaji "ai" kara umareta no_

 _Tamashii no PURAIDO wo Fight Up! Kakagete_  
 _Kiseki no neiro kara umareru atarashii uta_  
 _Kanashimi wo suikonda sono kokoro ni_  
 _Sasageru komoriuta_  
 _Hahanaru ai no SHINFONII_

"Love Shadow Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?"

The spirit simply chuckled, "When will you learn that your songs are no longer effective?"

"At least we're trying!" Hanon argued.

"Fair point, even if it's useless." Perseus remarked. "I guess it's time for your little concert to end!"

Summoning a new Soulless that looked like a siren, it was singing a song full of negativity. It was almost like a chorus, but it was only being sung by one person. After hearing the intense rage and hatred, the girls were crying in agony, collapsing to their knees. Once the Soulless finished its job, it step aside, leaving the girls at Perseus' mercy.

* * *

While Lucia and Kaito were on their date, Lucia was about to tell Kaito about her dreams when her necklace started to glow.

Looking at her lover with worried eyes, she said his name, "Kaito."

"Ah, I know." he nodded.

Postponing their date, the lovers rushed to help their friends. They didn't get far because they soon saw them.

"Everyone!" Lucia called out.

"Lucia!" they responded in unison as the girl rushed to her friends' side.

"We're sorry for ruining your date." Hanon apologized.

"It fine, it can't be helped." Lucia insisted.

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

With all the Mermaid Princesses gathered, Perseus made sure that they cannot sing. Taking out a moonstone, he threw it at the girls as it exploded smoke. Their pearls stop responding as the girls were forced to revert back into mermaids as they fall to the ground.

"Ha, literal fishes out of water." Perseus mocked.

Kaito rushed and jumped in front of the powerless mermaids, stretching out his arms defensively. He was about to summon his Panthalassa powers, but Perseus simply swat him away like a pest, knocking him out after he hit his head against a tree. Perseus continued to let the Soulless sing as the defenseless mermaids cried in agony. Towards the end, they were close to passing out as the Soulless disappeared, having finished its job.

However, Lucia, for some reason, found the strength to overcome the moonstone's effect. She can't be defeated right here. She recalled the Umiko Princesses and how they cried out their pain. They wanted to be saved. Even if she doesn't know when, she promised that she'll help them. Suddenly, her Pink Pearl shined as bright as it ever was. The other pearls glowed in respond, albeit, slightly dimmer. Kaito was brought back to consciousness from the light's radiance, watching as everything unfold.

Returning to her idol form, she slowly stood up on her feet.

"What! How is this possible?!" Perseus screamed.

 _'There's no way she could be standing right now. How was she able to lift the pearl block?!'_

In anger, he tried to attack her, aiming a large fire ball at her.

"LUCIA!" everyone cried out in fear as the attack was heading her way.

But before the attack could reached her, she was bathed in a pink light before slightly floating off the ground. The intensity forced Perseus to cover his eyes from the blinding light.

 _'Ah... Such a nostalgic feeling...'_

This sensation was strange, but wasn't foreign. It felt sweet and warm. In front of her, she could see the Umiko Princesses. However, they only have enough strength to allow Lucia to see them. This time, they weren't wearing their mask. Each of them were smiling endearingly with a gleam in their eyes. Lucia smiled back, aware that it was only her who could see them. The seven spirits circled around her and each gave her a piece of their strength in the form of happier memories. Through these memories, Lucia felt like she personally knew the girls. As the Umiko Princesses faded away, she closed her eyes.

The pink shells that kept her hair in twin tails disappeared, letting her flowing hair fall down gracefully. Her frilly pink gloves and boots disappeared, leaving her hands and feet bare. From where her shell pendent was, it was replaced with a silver necklace with a pink tourmaline teardrop jewel. Her jeweled headpiece disappeared. On top of her head formed what looked like a light blue tiara with matching gemstone. Her shell earrings changed, becoming pink gems. Her idol dress changed form, becoming longer and more elegant, reaching to her feet. A faint pink see-through shawl materialized around her.

Finally, a caduceus appeared in front of her. It looked very much like Aqua Regina's staff, only with a few slight differences. There was a pink orb on top of the silver staff. Wrapped around it were faint green vines and small leaves. There were white angle-like wings where the pink orb was. Almost by instinct, she reached out to hold it. The moment she did, her transformation was complete and the pink light turned white.

Her transformation also removed the pearl block from all the mermaids as they returned to their idol form without transforming.

"That's..." Karen slowly got up, confused by the sudden transition.

"Aqua Regina-sama?" Noel wondered.

"No, its..." Kaito gasped, joining the girls.

"Lucia!" the girls cried in unison as the soon to be Sea Goddess slowly opened her eyes.

She looked different and that was an understatement. She was more mature and full of grace. When she spoke, her voice came out as soft and soothing... Like the sea. However, it didn't sound like it came from the enthusiastic, cheery girl. It was not the voice of the girl who was like a sisterly figure to the mermaids, but like a regal Queen. A motherly vibe was coming out from her.

"Soon, the time will come. To protect the peace between the land and sea. I shall bestowed to you, Mermaid Princesses, a new song and power..."

As she spoke, six small orbs of light came out of the pink gem from her staff. The orbs went into the girls' microphone. Once that was done, however, being in a high form has drained Lucia of her energy. She was falling forward, her Sea Goddess appearance fading back to her human form.

Before she could reach the ground, Kaito quickly ran up to her and caught her, stabilizing the girl as she stand wobbly.

"Lucia!" the girls exclaimed as they joined her.

Kaito hold firmly on the girl's shoulders to support her and to possibly stop her from collapsing completely. Gently, he set her down as her knees failed to support her.

"Lucia!" Rina called out.

"Lucia!" Seira cried.

"Lucia!" Hanon gentle shook her. "Hand in there."

"Everyone..." her voice was back to normal. She slowly opened her eyes, but could barely keep her eyelids from closing, "I'm sorry, but I'm a little tired."

She closed her eyes again, which worried her friends.

"It's alright, she just fainted." Kaito assured.

"We have to defeat Perseus with the new song Lucia gave us!" Coco replied.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"Let's hurry before he completely recovers." Karen noted.

Just when Perseus lowered his arms, the girls began their new song, _Beyond the Horizon_.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

The sweet melody that I've once heard  
It tells me not to give up on our hopes and dreams,  
It's the same as that miraculous day…  
I saw that unwavering smile,  
As the rays of dawn brushed my cheeks with warmth

"I've been wanting to meet you. You're near, yet also far. I wonder if we could ever cross each others worlds..."

"Why?", I wondered  
Does my kokoro tremble so much... That it hurts?  
The moon that stands by itself illuminates  
The reflective water's surface  
"We're all here for you" was our message  
The hand that I reach out for was yours

The playful breeze greets me in a new dawn  
Along with the voices of those who cared and loved us... For a long time  
We reached out to you  
Sadly, we found ourselves lost again  
The family we longed for… Isn't here!

The sea gently lulls us to sleep at dusk  
Even if it meant a day passed without seeing you, I know that we'll meet again  
Have faith in us...

Ne, my voice ringed, echoing to you... Can you hear me?  
My voice as I call out to reach your loving heart... Come find us  
As the sunlight glowed at that beautiful dream  
I found you  
Our desire to see each other will come true, ah~

The memory flows beyond the horizon

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?"

When they finished singing, Perseus retreated with a scowl on his face, "I won't forget this!"

After some time later, Lucia woke up, surrounded by her friends. Everyone sighed out of relief to see her just fine. Sitting up, the girl smiled at all of them, especially Kaito. Immediately, however, the boy gave her a hug.

"Thank goodness. You had my worried." Kaito whispered in her ear.

"Sorry that I worried you, Kaito." Lucia returned the hug.

The girls smiled and left the two alone. They deserve some memorable moments without them interfering. After her friends left, the two resumed with their date. Getting away from the city, the couple ended the day with them sitting at the beach. Waiting until the sky darkens, the stars slowly started to shine.

When a shooting star pass by, Lucia made a wish, _'Please, let me continue being happy with Kaito... And...'_

She was about to make a wish from the Umiko Princesses when a sweet voice chimed in her mind.

 _"I'm sorry..."_

Turning around, glancing over her shoulders, she couldn't find anyone. Kaito noticed her concerned expression and questioned her.

"What's wrong?"

"Its nothing." Lucia answered.

"You are so weird." he teased.

"Geez, Kaito..." she pouted.

But her playful expression eventually fade when she smiled and gave him a kiss. A few feet away, a faint pink light was glowing. However, unlike the others, the Pink Spirit was flickering. She was having trouble maintaining her form.

She sighed softly, _"Just how long can I keep this up?"_

The girl was too tired to warn them anymore. She just hope they will be aware of the Great Evil's awakening soon after Tanabata. And with the last of her strength dwindling, she faded away.

* * *

 **The first song, _Story of the Seven Curses_ , is based off of _Seven Crimes and Punishment_ from The Evillious Chronicles. The second song, _Beyond the Horizon_ , is based off of _Ebb and Flow_ by Ray.**

 **...**

 **Pink Spirit (Updated): I was instructed by Pearl not to say much. *Sighs* I hope Lucia and the other Mermaid Princesses can get my warning.  
**

 **Asumi: I was Kaito's adoptive mother. My first name is a reference to someone.**

 **Daisuke: I was Kaito's adoptive father. My first name is a reference to someone.**

 **Kimiko: I was instructed by Pearl not to reveal my character. However, I can say that I am going to be a reoccurring minor character.**

 **...**

 **Anyway, remember to leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Very simple, I know, but we already have enough of Lucia and Kaito. We know that they will be together forever... Or will they? See you tomorrow for a magical Christmas chapter. It can happen anytime, so make sure you are ready for tomorrow. See ya.**


	22. Chapter 22: The First Christmas Date

**Yay! One of the holiday chapters! A holiday! We officially have a Noel chapter!  
**

 **Noel: Thank you, Pearl.  
**

 **You're welcome. Despite your birthday is February 13, you're name means Christmas so I just have to make a Christmas chapter dedicated to you. And there will be a little scene for Rina and Seira as well. Why you might ask? Well...**

 **Seira: After Christmas is my birthday! Thank you, Pearl.**

 **You're welcome and enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 22: The First Christmas Date

It was December 24, Christmas Eve. Everyone was busy for the holiday, decorating the hotel with merry thoughts in their minds. The girls were excited as they put up silver tinsel and colorful lights. Tomorrow will be Christmas day and Seira's birthday the day after. Mikage arrived early to help with the decoration. It was Seira's request that she should have fun and relaxed now that she have found the current Mizu Child. Of course, she agreed. How can she say no on a holiday like today? Everyone else were busy with certain tasks given by Nikora.

Seira was out buying Christmas presents. Noel, Karen, and Coco were helping making holiday dishes. Lastly, Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were decorating the hotel with some flashy lights.

As Mikage took the glass ornament and hang in on the Christmas tree, a thought did occurred in her mind though. Turning towards the older girls, she asked her question.

"Ne, if Seira's birthday is two days away, how old will she be turning?"

"Oh, that's easy." Lucia replied.

"She'll turn one." Hanon answered.

"She'll turn eleven." Lucia respond.

Unfortunately, Hanon and Lucia answered at the same time, which caused confusion within the room. The two girls looked at each other for a brief moment before looking back at Mikage. A sweat drop appear on the side of their heads.

"Eh?" was the former Mizu Child's response.

They both laughed nervously as they attempt to clarify, "I-I mean..."

"She'll turn eleven." Hanon changed her response.

"She'll turn one." Lucia corrected.

Sadly, they answered at the same time again. This time, they both switched answers. This only brought more confusion as Mikage have more sweatdrops while the girls got more embarrassed. A bit annoyed at not getting the answer she wants, Mikage looked at the two more seriously.

"So... What age will she be turning?"

"I-It's a bit complicated, Mikage." Rina answered, trying to cover her friends from embarrassing themselves any further.

That's when Noel stepped into the living room and offered an explanation, "Well, under normal circumstances, Seira would have turned one as a newborn mermaid."

Coco and Karen joined her as the Indigo Princess tried to explain that the young mermaid's case was different. Each give their own reasons, but first, the explanation. Noel informed Mikage of the events that occurred the year before. Last year, the sea was in danger. Seira couldn't be normally born and raised because they needed her powers at that time to summon Aqua Regina. The age of ten would be the time when she was aware of her duties as a Mermaid Princess.

Coco then continued on the story, "However, when Seira's heart was stolen, her birth was delayed. By then, we had to help her be born while helping her learn about love within the given amount of time we have. This was one of the reasons."

"What are the others? Noel, you said that there were three, right?" Mikage recalled. "So, what about the other two?"

"Before Sara, the previous Orange Mermaid Princess... Died." Coco winced at that last word. "She relinquished her Orange Pearl and gave it to Lucia for safekeeping. Her wish and will have transferred onto the Orange Pearl."

Karen gave the final reason, "Lastly, ten would be the dominated age. Seira would still be young, but at least she would know of her responsibilities as a Mermaid Princess... So when she returns home, she can rebuild her kingdom and find a way to bring back the Orange Mermaids."

The girls were solemn with that last reasoning, knowing that Seira wasn't exactly ready for that day to come. Lucia remembered the day when the child seek answers from Kaito. The girl didn't know what to do. How to rebuild her kingdom or finding a way to bring back the mermaids from her kingdom.

Not wanting to dwell too much on that topic, Noel spoke, "So, Mikage-chan, Seira will chronologically turn one, but physically turn eleven after Christmas tomorrow."

"I understand." Mikage answered.

 _'If there wasn't a crisis, her body wouldn't have rushed to get that age.'_ the former Mizu Child somewhat pitied her friend. _'She couldn't have been raised like all the others when they were born.'_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Noel exclaimed, "Ah, Rina! Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going to the Awami Shrine. My dance is today in the late afternoon and I want to have some time to practice. All of you should come." Rina winked as she put on her green coat.

"That's right! Rina is the miko of the shrine!" Lucia jumped excitedly.

"Ah, I remembered. I was there too." Karen smiled mischievously. "If I recall correctly, you met with Hamasaki-san on that day. It was your second encounter at that time, I believe?

"Karen, it wasn't like that!" Rina started to blushed as the girls laughed.

"But anyway, all of us will go." the Purple Princess winked.

"Then I'll dance for all of your happiness. And I'll make sure to buy your candles." Rina smiled. "See all of you there."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukiyo was wearing a different kimono, one that has a more holiday spirit than her usual attire. It was red with white and blue snowflakes patterns on it. She hasn't been hanging around with Perseus and Melanie for a while, but today was going to be different. Today was Christmas Eve and she wanted to give her touch on it.

Disappearing from her room, the Spirit of Lost Love appeared on a snowy mountain in Japan. Beginning her dance, the Snow Woman started to cause snow to fall from the sky. It was a dance that will cause many snowflakes to form as they gentle flutter down from the clouds.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked.

Tsukiyo stopped to see Melanie behind her.

 _"Melanie..."_

"Instead of performing a dance for those humans down there, why don't you make a blizzard?" the spirit suggested.

 _"I want today to be the day where we don't have to fight those mermaids."_ Tsukiyo insisted.

"Ha?! Are you crazy?!" Melanie mocked haughtily. "We have to fight so we can get our revenge!"

 _"I no longer have the grudge for revenge. I just can't moved on."_ the Snow Woman explained. _"However, unlike your reasoning for staying, I don't have a heart full of malice."_

"W-What are you getting at?!"

 _"You don't want revenge. You just want to see the result of the Revenge Circle being complete. You wanted to see the world suffer so badly that you became spiteful towards everything."_

Melanie gritted her teeth for she couldn't deny it. She wanted to see people suffer out of spite, not because she has a specific revenge against a certain individual. As she watched Tsukiyo ignoring her and continuing her dance, the spirit decided to leave, disappearing in anger.

Looking back at her shoulders, Tsukiyo sighed as she watched her work. Snow was slowly descending to the eastern parts of Japan.

* * *

Later that day, before the dance, the girls were visiting many shops for Christmas shopping. Along the way, they reunited with Seira while she was buying a present for Takumi. He was with her, but was oblivious of her plans. The boy wasn't too surprised to see the girls... After seeing shopping bags in their hands. However, he was happy to take part in the holiday spirit. The boy wished the join them and they agreed. Going inside a store, Karen and Noel waited outside, having finished their Christmas shopping ahead of time. As the girls and Takumi continued shopping, Noel thought she heard someone fighting outside the store. At first, she was curious. But then came a familiar voice.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" an angry voice yelled.

 _'That voice... Damien-san?!'_

Noticing her worried expression, Karen addressed towards her, "What's wrong, Nee-san?"

 _'Why does it sound like he's being hurt?'_

"Nee-san?" Karen called out again. But when Noel didn't respond and ended up running, Karen chased after her, "Nee-san? Noel!"

The other girls got out of the shop and run after the twins. They didn't understand what was doing on, but followed them to an alley way. Once Noel stopped running, she stood still, stunned. A few feet away from her was Damien. He was on the ground with a few bruises. Standing over him was Kyle. It seemed that a fight took place. Kyle haven't realized that he wasn't alone as he pulled Damien up by his collar.

"Damien-san?" Noel called out.

That caused Kyle to glanced over his shoulder. He was surprised to see Noel, but hide that expression from showing. He was frowning, but he was looking at her with cold eyes. Lucia was shocked to see Kyle, out of all people. She was very confused, but still feels that Kyle didn't mean for this.

"Kyle-san?" she gasped.

"Kyle-niichan?" Takumi looked at his brother figure.

Unlike Lucia, who only felt differently towards the man, the other girls were upset. Why was Kyle being violet all of a sudden? Taking out his anger on someone else seemed wrong.

"What are you doing?!" Noel demanded angrily.

"Why would you do such a thing?!" Coco yelled.

Kyle slammed Damien against the wall before turning around and walking towards the girls. Noel tensed, worried what the man will do. He simple looked at her in the eyes. Slowly, his expression softens as he looked away. The gesture puzzled Noel, but she didn't question him. Understanding that he just caused the girls to think ill of him, he give them with a warning.

"It's best if you don't interfere."

With that remark, he walked away from the ally. Takumi and Seira shared a concern look. Seira didn't spoke, but she gave a nod, knowing that the boy was close to the man. Giving her a grateful look, Takumi ran after Kyle for some answers. Noel, on the other hand, was running towards Damien.

Setting him up against the wall, she called out, "Damien-san, are you okay?"

The man groan, but gave a smile, "You're very brave for a gentle person."

"In all honesty, I was scared a bit." Noel softly laughed.

Karen never spoke through the entire scene, but she still don't like seeing her sister with that man. It may be sisterly love, but her sisterly instincts tells her that Damien isn't to be trusted. How else would explain why he nearly gotten beaten up? As for Kyle, she doesn't know the man well, but at least she felt that he was okay.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Damien asked.

"I'd love to." Noel happily accepts.

Pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, Damien told her, "Meet me at this location later in the afternoon. There, we shall start our date."

Taking the paper, Noel gave a nod. Again, Karen doesn't like the man. She just doesn't and was unwilling to let her sister be with this guy. However, if he was meant to be Noel's destined one, then maybe it was for the best that they meet up. The younger twin sighed as the first snowfall arrived.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyle was walking to the secret location of the base while ignoring Takumi's pleas. He didn't want to talk to Takumi, not after what he had witness. However, when the boy was stubborn to run in front and stopped him, he knew that he can't avoid the child forever.

Sitting at a bench that overlooks the park, the boys were place in an awkward situation. Takumi waited and waited, but Kyle wasn't talking. So, he started first by asking a question.

"Why did you do it?"

"You won't understand, Takumi." Kyle insisted. "I had to."

"You could at least tell me why." Takumi grumbled.

Kyle softly chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair. That annoys Takumi as he pushed Kyle's hand away.

Speaking in English, the man answered, " _When you are in love, you'd do anything to protect those you love._ "

"Kyle, why are you speaking in English?" Takumi questioned in Japanese.

"Because I want to."

Takumi didn't know what to say or do. Despite Kyle was in his life, he never know how to interact with him. The boy only knew little of his brother figure during a short span of time. Kyle was aware of this, but didn't blamed the boy. Aging rapidly caused the child to grow close to him, but not close enough to understand his reasoning.

That also begs the question in his mind. Have Shizue awakened yet? The young man knows of that spirit. Her life was the linkage between Takumi and Seira. He wasn't even surprised that she bounded the two together. It would only make sense... How they ended up with the age they are now.

 _'I don't doubt that she has appeared...'_ Kyle thought as he watched over Takumi. _'But it seemed that she returned to sleeping inside...'_

When Takumi asked a question, that snapped the man from his train of thoughts.

"Do you love Noel?"

The man looked away to hide the slight tinted pink color that has formed around his cheeks. He didn't want to admitted. That he loved the Indigo Mermaid Princess. It would only caused the boy to think that he had beaten Damien out of jealousy when it wasn't.

"It's not because I was jealous or anything... That man would only hurt her."

"How would you know?"

"Because..." Kyle clenched his fist. "I know."

"Kyle-niichan?" Takumi called out as the man stood up.

"I have to get going." Kyle told the boy. "Be a good boy, alright?"

Ruffling the boy's hair, the man left. Takumi was confused and a bit disappointed that he didn't get any real answers. However, he feels that he can trust Kyle. After all, he is his brother figure. Snow started to make it way towards the park as Takumi acted like any other kid. He jumped up excitedly for the snow.

Knowing that Takumi will be fine, Kyle made his way to the secret base. Using his powers, the door opened as he stepped inside. All the Umikos looked up at him, concerned to see his tired expression.

"Everyone, I know that you've been working hard to make the MP Project a success, but with Christmas coming, we shall halt on our progress to enjoy the holiday." Kyle explained.

The Umikos looked at each other, hesitant on leaving. Working on the project was overwhelming, but it was fun. Many have started to felt like they belonged. However, slowly, they soon left after Kyle assured them that they'll resumed after the holiday was over.

The base was almost empty except for himself, Mai, and Itsuki. The newly recruited Umiko was starting to get the hang of his training, but was slightly disappointed that it has to stop. Although, because he only stayed for nearly a month, he didn't mind either.

"It's a bit a shame though." Itsuki spoke. "I actually wanted to know more."

"Here's my number and email if you have any questions." Mai giggled, giving him a piece of paper.

"Thanks, ano..."

"Airisu Mai." the young woman replied.

"Thanks, Airisu-san." Itsuki thanked.

After Itsuki left, promising that he won't tell anyone of the base or what he learned, Mai turned to Kyle. She wanted to know only one thing from her friend.

"How is it going between you and Noel?"

"It's bad." Kyle bluntly answered. "She caught me at the worse time."

"It may not seem like it, but I know that you meant well. You were protecting her, weren't you?" Mai quizzed.

"Yeah."

That was when he explained to her what had happened at the ally. After hearing the full story, she pushed Kyle to go, insisting that he isn't going to be a proper knight if he doesn't protect his Princess from the nasty fiend. Eventually, he gave in, running to the location where he knows Noel and Damien will meet.

 _'Trust me, you'll thank me later.'_ Mai thought.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon and Noel went to the location that Damien gave her. She was excited to have her first date. Sadly, however, when she arrived, she overheard Damien's voice. He sounded happy and depending on other voices she never heard before, Noel suspects that the man wasn't alone. She quietly hid behind a wall as she eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Did you really did that?" a female voice asked.

"Yes." Damien's voice laughed. "It was just perfect! You should have seen her, Jacquelyn."

 _'Jacquelyn?'_ Noel wondered.

"I managed to fool her into thinking that I cared!" Damien laughed. "That stupid girl."

"If only I could meet the girl. Then I could laughed at her face!" Jacquelyn's voice rang.

Noel felt her world shattering apart. Damien didn't love her? He was faking it all along? Feeling a pain in her chest, Noel cannot stand listening in any longer. She ran away, not wanting to hear more of those mean things they were spilling out. Tears form in her eyes. This was the first that she didn't feel love. It was the first that she felt the opposite. She felt heartache. She continued running that she didn't watched where she was going until she bumped into Kyle.

"I'm so sorry-" she quickly apologized until she look up and saw Kyle.

Seeing the man again, Noel immediately look away in shame. She had yelled at this man. Could it be that he was protecting her? Was that what he meant when he warned her? That she shouldn't involved herself with Damien? Confused and ashamed, she tried to run away. However, Kyle grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He did it was so much force that he saw the tears spilling out of her eyes.

After he saw her like that, Noel let it all out. She cried softly, burying her face into his chest. For a moment, Kyle didn't know what to do. He was never put in a situation like this before. But seeing her crying tear at his heart. He understood that he was too late from stopping her from figuring out the truth. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

Deciding that it wasn't wised for them to remain on the street with busy people, Kyle took Noel to the park where they sat down by the frozen fountain. No one was at the park so it was just the two of them. They didn't talk even when the girl calmed down and stopping crying.

Eventually, Noel spoke through hiccups, "You knew, didn't you?"

"Yeah. After I confronted him, he spoke the truth." Kyle explained. "He knew you were close by, so he acted like he was in distress to catch your attention."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." Noel softly apologized.

"It's alright. You didn't know his true intention." he assured.

"But why did you?"

"I wanted to protect you." Kyle answered sheepishly as she gave him a puzzling look. "I know that it is a vague answer, but..."

Suddenly, she hugged him. He can feel his chest being wet from her tears earlier as she buried her face. Once more, he felt awkward since he never was hugged for a long time. The gesture just felt weird to him. Although, he doesn't mind if it was her who was embracing him. Placing a hand on the back of her head, he gently stroke her long, wavy navy blue hair.

When she calmed down for good, he took her to confront Damien and his girlfriend. The moment the man saw Noel with Kyle, the man starting his acting.

"Oh, Noel!" the scoundrel fake his smile. "You were so late that I was worried."

"Save your breath, liar." Kyle spat. Holding Noel's hand tightly, he proclaimed, "Starting today, I'll be talking good care of her, more than you."

Damien didn't say anything as he only seethed at the couple.

Satisfied with the scowl expression on the man's face, the duo left as Damien growled threateningly, "You better take _good_ care of her alright."

* * *

After that confrontation, Kyle took Noel to the Awami Shrine to reunite with her friends. The five Mermaid Princesses were happy that she could make it, but seeing Kyle again left a few in doubts. The Indigo Umiko noticed some suspicious glares thrown at him, so he quickly left.

"What was that all about, Noel?" Karen questioned.

"I promise I'll explain everything." Noel answered as the crowd gasped in awe.

"Look! Here comes Rina!" Hanon pointed out.

Indeed, the Green Mermaid Princess was coming out, dressed in her transitional shrine maiden clothes. Her dark green hair was pulled back into a half up half down hairstyle. Her attire consists of a long red hakama with a red bow tied in the front and a white haori with long sleeves.

"Rina!" the girls exclaimed, running towards her.

"I see you all made it. There is still a few more minutes before the dance starts." Rina smiled.

"Rina, do you have it?" Hanon asked excitedly.

"Yep." she nods as she gave Hanon a big aquamarine candle. "That will be 500 yen!"

"But the sign says 100 yen." Lucia pointed out, reminded that Rina tried the same stunt two years ago.

Rina giggled, "You caught me."

The girls laughed as the Green Princess handed each of her friends big candles in their respective color. She even gave one to Karen.

"Thanks, Rina, but..." she was hesitant as she stared at the purple candle. She wasn't sure if she was looking for love. "Why?"

"Do you wished to be happy with Subaru?"

"W-Where is this coming from? I-I'm not... T-There's nothing going on between us!" Karen can feel her face turning red.

"Even if that is so... Or you are denying your feelings, at least do it for what you feel." Rina advised with a wink.

"What I feel, right...?" she looked at the candle in her hand.

 _'Subaru...'_

Noel wasn't sure on what to do. Should she even write down Kyle's name? He did saved her, but she doesn't know a lot about him. Well, she didn't know much about Damien either. She was conflicted and a bit envious of her younger sister. As much as Karen denies it, at least she had someone she can depend on and trust. Noel, however, doesn't know if she could trust the man she only knew for a few short minutes.

Meanwhile, Seira went over to Lucia. She didn't understand how this candle thing works.

"Ne, Lucia. What should I do?"

"That's easy, Seira. All you have to do is write down your name and the name of the one you love." Lucia explained.

The child understood and excitedly went over to a stand to etched her name and Takumi's. As Lucia watched, she turned to see Coco looking puzzled with the yellow candle in her hands.

"What about you, Coco?" Lucia quizzed.

"Oh, well..."

"What's wrong?" Lucia inquired.

"I'm not sure about this..." Coco expressed hesitance.

"Don't worry, Coco. Even if your relation with Ryou-san is rocky, I believe you can be with him!" the Pink Mermaid Princess encouraged.

"Lucia..." she trailed off with a smile.

Smiling at her friend, Lucia invites Coco to join her with Hanon and the others. As the other girls write down their names, Rina went up to her friend.

"It seemed that everyone is having trouble with their love lives." Rina noted.

"Yes, but I know that all of them will make it, even you, Rina." Lucia smiled.

"Yeah..." Rina thought back to the legendary mermaid fondly.

For the first time, a green candle was in her hands. Lucia took noticed and was amazed. In the previous two years, Rina would perform the dance, but never has she participate in the candle prayer. For her to plan to participate with the others was a great improvement in Lucia's books.

"Rina, is that your candle?" Lucia wondered.

"Yes. I figured I join my candle with everyone else too." Rina explained.

"That's great!"

"What about you, Lucia?" she asked.

"Eh?"

"You and Kaito may have each other, but why not do it again? Maybe it will give all of us the courage and strength to do the same thing." Rina remarked.

"Mm!"

After all the girls have engraved their names and the names of their lovers on their respective candles, they put their candles in a perfect circle. Lucia's candle was place in the center so perhaps her luck can spread around the other six. The girls prayed for a moment to the legendary mermaid for her blessings.

After they gave their prayers, the girls went to the crowd while Rina went to the trail that leads to a group of musicians. As the people of the shrine pressed their lips against the flutes to play music, Rina was about to walk up to performed her dance when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I didn't expect to see you here again, Rina."

Turning around, Rina beamed as her face flushed, "Masahiro!"

"But if you're here, does that mean I get to see you dance again?" Masahiro smiled. Rina blushed even more as her boyfriend notice and laughed, "I'll see you later."

"So soon?"

"As a member of the Hamasaki family, I have to be in a different section. But I'll stay to see your dance though."

Rina recalled the exact words Masahiro told her nearly a year ago.

 _"It will soon be a year since I saw you dance here. I hope I'll see you do it again this year."_

Remembering that time made Rina smiled. Although he missed her dance last year after Seira's birth, she plan to do her best this year.

 _'Wished me luck, Masahiro. I shall pour all my love into this dance. For you... And for my friends and their loved ones.'_

As Rina walked down the path and into the circle surrounded by her friends, she started her dance. The mermaid dance was well known by her and the Green Mermaids. It was said that the legendary mermaid herself, danced with such elegance and grace. Something that Rina apparently inherited from her long great predecessor.

As the girls watched, Noel comment in awe, "Rina dance so wonderfully."

"Yes." Karen agreed with her sister.

"Waa, she's so beautiful!" Seira beamed.

As the music died down, Rina finished. The crowd was stunned and started clapping after. Rina smiled as she gave a bow before exiting the large group of people around her. Retreating to a small shack, she changed out of her shrine maiden attire to her holiday clothes. Stepping out, she saw Masahiro standing outside waiting for her.

"Masahiro..."

"Your dance was spectacular." Masahiro remarked.

"Thank you." Rina blushed. "Ano, Masahiro..."

"Hm?"

"Will you be going to the Christmas party tomorrow?"

"I will if you'll be there." Masahiro smiled.

As the couple joined her friends, Noel was found by Kyle after. Normally, it would be the guys who asked first, but Kyle didn't get the chance to. Noel beats to him first and asked if she can go on a date with him. He was surprised, but agreed before leaving. The other girls were still glaring at him suspiciously, so he leave it to Noel to hopefully clear up the situation. Once the girls returned home, Rina and Masahiro parted ways as she joined everyone else inside.

Later in the evening, the girls waited for Noel since she own them an explanation. She told the girls about Damien's true nature. How he was only pretending to care for her and was badmouthing her with his girlfriend. She also mentioned that Kyle knew of Damien's plan and was protecting her. That was why he was beating the man in the ally. Once she finished her story, the girls were shocked.

However, Karen and Rina were completely outraged.

"Nobody hurt Nee-san and gets away with it!" she exclaimed.

"You get his arms, I'll break his legs!" Rina cracked her knuckles.

"W-What are you two planning?" Seira was afraid.

"We're going to hunt that man and beat him alive for daring to break such a gentle loving person like Noel." Rina explained.

"I understand your rage, but it's getting dark outside." Lucia burst their bubble.

"Eh?!" Karen and Rina exclaimed as they checked the window.

Indeed it was getting dark as the two sigh in defeat.

"It can't be helped, I guess..." Karen muttered.

"We'll just have to pick up where we left off tomorrow." Rina replied.

So, the two began to formulate a plan to ambushed the man if he dares to even get close to Noel. Despite the girl's assurance that they didn't have to do this, they insisted that they must. Nobody gets away scot-free without answering to them. Besides, what's wrong with breaking a bone or two? And that was how the night ended as everyone else went to sleep.

* * *

Today was Christmas Day and everyone woke up early, not wanting to miss a single moment of it! Coco and Seira finished decorating the Christmas tree while Hanon was preparing the rest of the holiday dishes. Rina and Karen were still discussing ways to hunt down Damien. They still haven't and never will forgive that man for hurting Noel. After some time, someone knocked the door. Lucia opened it to see a familiar man.

"Rihito-san!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, Lucia-chan." Rihito greeted with a warm smile.

"Why are you here?" Lucia merrily asked.

"The Christmas party is today, right? I just got news where it will be." Rihito gave her the addressed. "You and your friends still have the tickets I gave you, right?"

"Mm!" she nods. "Ano, Rihito-san, is Michal going to the party?"

"Of course. After all, tomorrow is her birthday."

"That's right! Michal's rebirth was on the same day as Seira's birth last year!" Lucia recalled.

"Anyway I have to get going." the man insisted.

"See you at the party, Rihito-san." she waved.

"Ah, see you too." Rihito smiled.

After he left, Lucia squeal excitingly. Today and tomorrow will be the most wonderful time of the year. She was excited for the party. There will be fireworks at the end too. What makes it worth while was that it will be celebrated with her friends and that rarely happens. By the time Lucia closed the door, she turned to see Noel all dressed up. She was wearing a light periwinkle ruffle off the shoulder blouse, knee length indigo skirt, and dark blue boots.

"Noel, you're going now?" Lucia questioned.

"My date with Kyle starts at two." Noel answered.

"Nee-san, maybe you should wait a bit more." Karen insisted.

"Yeah, what if Kyle hurts you too?" Rina argued.

Noel thought about it some more before shaking her head no. She had already decided and grabbed her indigo winter coat. Wrapping her scarf around her neck, she said her goodbye before leaving the hotel. As Noel walked to the city, she waited behind the fountain for her date until he came.

"Hey, Noel." Kyle smiled.

"Good afternoon, Kyle." Noel happily greet.

"Are you ready?" Kyle questioned as Noel nods.

However, before they could even start on their date, Noel felt someone pushing her back towards the fountain. As she tripped, she turned to see that it was Damien. He had a smirk on his face and before she knew it, she was drenched in water. Many people were looking at their way as Damien sneered.

"This is payback." he laughed before running away.

Kyle wanted to give the man another beating or two, but Noel was his priority. He picked her up from the fountain as she shivered. The girl was soaked, not enough for her to transform, but very close. The water from her soaked clothes was sticking onto he skin. It was only getting worse since she was catching a cold from the chilly air. Understanding the situation Noel was in, Kyle ran with her in his arms. He took her inside of a tower that was within the nearby library. The Mermaid Princess was worried that she might transformed in front of Kyle since her clothes were soaked. But she has to hope that the outcome won't happen.

Taking her into a room, he set her down gently before taking off his long coat to warm up the shivering girl. Kyle then turned and was heading towards the door.

"Kyle?" she called out.

"Don't worry, I won't peek." he assured.

Leaving the room, Noel understood what the man meant as she started to take off her clothes to avoid catching a cold. However, by the time she finished, the water sticking to her skin caused her to transformed back into a mermaid.

"Thank goodness..." Noel whispered, glad that Kyle wasn't present. "That was a surprise..."

Cuddling in the coat the man gave her, she felt very toasty and inhaled the sweet scent of oranges. Taking her attention towards the door, she knew that Kyle was on the other side and hoped that he doesn't come in. As if he read her thoughts, he knocked on the door, startling her.

"Can I come in?"

She started to panic. As much as she would appreciate his company, this wasn't the right time.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, okay. I'll be right back." Kyle replied. "Just stay there and don't go anywhere."

The man left the mermaid alone, leaving Noel in curiosity. She wondered what was he planning? Thirty minutes later, Kyle returned to give Noel new clothes to replace her soaked one. It was a good thing since the decreasing temperature would make them freezing to wear. He opened the door just a creek and slip the clothes inside, pushing it towards her.

The Indigo Princess was grateful and dragged herself a bit to reach the clothes. Unfolding them, she saw that Kyle has bought her a long sleeve white blouse and a dark blue skirt that reached past the knees. Once she put the clothes on, she transformed back into her human form.

"You can enter now." she spoke.

When Kyle entered, he gave a smile. Sitting next to her, he put his coat around her shoulders.

"Is there anyplace you want to go?" he asked.

"No." she shook her head. "This is fine."

Leaning against him, she snuggled comfortably before falling asleep. Kyle allow the girl to rest her head on his shoulder as he place an arm around her and kept her close.

"I love you, Noel." he whispered, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

After some time, he took her to his home. Setting her down on a bed, the man tucked the girl before leaving his room. Going to the living room, Kyle fall down on the couch, sighing. He was taking a trip down memory lane, thinking back to the time when he was young.

 _It was on that tragic day on July 3rd of 1995. He was seven years old at that time, fourteen days from his eighth birthday. To celebrate, his parents took him on a cruise ship. His mother was an Indigo Mermaid and his father was human._

 _There was once a time when he met the Domoto family. Back then, his powers haven't awaken yet, but he would feel that the boy, Domoto Kaito, was special. He was related to the sea somehow. As the sun sets becoming night, Kyle heard a singing voice. He was on the upper decks, so when he looked down, he saw Kaito and a little girl in the water._

 _'No wait! That's a mermaid!' Young Kyle thought._

 _Suddenly, a tsunami wave came, rocking the boat. Kaito has fallen into the water as the mermaid dives to save him. Kyle tried to find his parents, but the boat tipped and he too, fell into the water._

 _He thought that he was going to die. There was no way that the mermaid would save him too. As he sink deeper into the dark parts of the sea, he was sure that he'd drown. Surprisingly, he wasn't drowning, more like sleeping. All of the sudden, a bright white light glowed._

 _'Such a warm light...' he noted._

 _"Kyle..." a gentle voice called out to him. "Wake up, Kyle."_

 _The boy has not awaken yet. He only listened to whomever was speaking to him. The owner had a very mature voice. It sound very regal, kind, and loving. Finally, he slowly opened his eyes._

 _"Who's there?" he asked. The light dimmed and he saw the silhouette of a beautiful maiden. She radiate a sense of refine elegance and grace. "Who are you?" he repeated his question._

 _Eventually, he saw the woman's entire appearance. She has long flowing blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a silver necklace with a pink jewel and earrings of a similar fashion. On her head was a light blue tiara. The woman was wearing a beautiful long white dress with a shawl around her. In her hands was a caduceus with a pink orb and white wings._

 _The woman smiled at the boy with a motherly smile, "I am Aqua Lucia."_

 _"Aqua... Lucia?"_

 _"Kyle, our time is short. So I'm going to be very brief with you."_

 _"Am I dead?"_

 _"No, you are not dead. I simply have called forth your soul into the future, to the year of 2011."_

 _A vision suddenly flashed in Kyle's mind. A young mermaid of a lovely shade of indigo color._

 _"Who was that girl I just saw?"_

 _"That girl was Noel, the Indigo Mermaid Princess and a friend of mine. She is a few months younger than you. At least, back in the past, in your time. She is someone important to you." Aqua Lucia explained._

 _"I don't understand."_

 _The Sea Goddess gave a sad, yet understanding smile, "In time, you will. The preparations are nearly complete. After your 18th birthday, you'll receive visions from the future and will come to meet with my 16 year old self who's only beginning to become more and more like the me now."_

 _"But why are you telling me this?" the boy inquired._

 _"Because you are special." Aqua Lucia smiled._

 _"How am I special?" Young Kyle questioned._

 _"You are the child between a mermaid and a human, a Umiko. This is one of your powers, Soul Swap. However, because you are still inexperience, you'll need my help to return to your time." Aqua Lucia explained._

 _"What can I do? What should I do when I return?" Young Kyle asked._

 _"The only thing I can do is prepare you with information of what will happen in the future. The rest you'll have to find out on your own, even your powers are limited at this state. But soon, you'll fully develop your powers."_

 _"Alright."_

 _"Kyle, listen well. Soon, you'll have to help someone. In order to help her, you'll have to assist in the MP Project along with two of your allies. You must also keep it a secret. From everyone besides the members of the organization... The 16 year old me back then will just begin to realize everything. Everything will go as plan, just the way it is in the future."_

 _"But how will I know what to do? Or when to do that?" Kyle quizzed._

 _"All the answers will come to you eventually." Aqua Lucia assured as she slowly started to fade._

 _"Wait, don't go!"_

 _"I have to. Our time has run out. Kyle, I have one last piece of information to tell you. On your 14th birthday, seek out Dr. Liam Sterling and his wife, Shizuka. You can trust them with what I just told you. They'll understand, especially the doctor."_

 _"Wait!" Young Kyle called out._

 _"Farewell, Kyle. Be well."_

Looking back at it, Kyle smiled. It took a while, but he understand what she had meant back then. Who would have thought that the 16 year old Lucia was still a quirky, optimistic, determined girl? But he knew. As soon as she pays him a visit to discuss about the future, that's when he shall tell her.

"Soul Swap, huh? It's nearly the same as Dream Intervention. You can't tell if it is a dream or a reality." he told himself.

Placing a hand over his chest, he thought, _'Back then, I thought that it was just a dream that appeared real... But I actually have experienced it and just merely assumed that it was a realistic dream.'_

Eventually, he dozed off from the long day. However, that was the real reason why he was sleeping. He needs to pay _her_ a visit in his dreams.

* * *

Later in the evening, Noel found herself sleeping on a soft bed. Despite she woke up, she was still a tad sleepy. Rubbing her eyes, the girl looked outside to see that dark sky. On the counter was a clock that reads 6:00 PM. Before she could look any further, a thought came to her mind.

 _'Where am I? This place is...'_

"Good evening, Noel." Kyle came in.

"Ah, Kyle. This is..." she trailed off, still confused how she got here.

"My place." the man answered. "After you slept in the tower, I brought you to my home."

 _'Then this is...'_ Noel blushed after realizing where she was. _'I'm in Kyle's room!'_

"A-Arigatō." she thanked him.

"It wasn't a biggie." Kyle replied.

When he sat next to her, Noel can feel her heart beating faster, _'My heart is thumping all over the place...'_

Kyle gave her a curious look, "You know, we still have time for the party if you want to continue our Christmas date. Oh, wait. It'll get colder... What if you catch a cold?"

Noel turned to looked at the man with a smile on her face, _'Kyle... He's so considerate and kind...'_

Looking at her, Kyle blushed a bit before continuing, "Maybe I could give you something to keep you warm..."

 _'I have to say it. When he tried to save me... And...'_ Noel thought back to what happened at the tower.

 _"I love you, Noel."_

 _'Especially, when I've realized...'_

"Ano!" she spoke to get his attention.

"Hm?"

"I-I- ano... A-Arigatō!" Noel bowed her head to hide her blushing face.

"Eh?"

"For protecting me from Damien. I can tell that you cared for me."

"I see..." Kyle trailed off.

 _'I wasn't able to say it in the end...'_

Kyle frowned. He kinda had hoped that Noel would redirect his feelings, but oh well.

 _'I guess it's a little early for her. She must be confused or... Perhaps our meeting was not to have a deeper meaning. Still...'_ he smiled and patted her on the head.

"Eh?" she was confused.

 _'I want to spend more time with you, Noel. And learn more about you as simply you, without secrets. But even then, I guess you can't rush things, right?'_

"Let's go before the party start."

"Hai!" she exclaimed, smiling.

However, outside was the Spirit of Jealous Love. Melanie was messing the electricity, by creating a storm. Mixed with the falling snow, the violet wind was causing a blackout. The sudden pitch of darkness startled the two as they wondered what could have caused such a thing? It was clearly obvious that they weren't expecting a blackout.

"I wonder what's going on? Maybe the weather is acting up..." Kyle muttered.

Noel was going to agree until she saw Melanie from the sliding window. She was causing the weather to be all crazy. Without warning, she dashed out through the sliding window, puzzling Kyle.

"Noel! Where are you going?!" he called out as cold wind got inside.

The girl didn't respond as she disappeared into the night. Once she was far away from the house, she transformed.

 **~Aiiro Pearl Voice!~**

Transformed into her second idol form, she confronted Melanie as the storm disperse.

"Oh my, if it isn't the Indigo Mermaid Princess?"

"If you continue doing this, you might end up on the naughty list this year." Noel teased.

Melanie laughed, "You are silly. I'm _always_ on the naughty list."

Ending the talk, she caught the mermaid by surprised, disappearing all of a sudden. Appearing behind her, she knocked Noel onto the snow. Groaning from the impact, the Mermaid Princess got up to find that her microphone wasn't in her hands. She must have lost it when she was tumbling around the snow. Without her microphone, she has no way to defend herself. Looking up, she saw Melanie looking down at her, smirking.

Summoning her magic, she continued blasting Noel in the air, having a fun time toying with her. Tired of being tossed around, Noel had no more strength to get up after landing in the snow.

 _'I can't anymore...'_

She was laying in the cold snow as the spirit taunts, "Aw, what's wrong? Too tired out to play with me? Oh, well. It's bedtime!"

Conjuring a large ball of magic, Melanie was about to deliver the final blow. Noel braced herself, preparing for the impact. However, out of nowhere, a beast appeared. It was a bulking creature with large teeth. He attacked the spirit without stop, even when Melanie was starting to feel tired from dodging. Furthermore, she was a bit intimidated just by the beast's appearance. After finally landing a blow, Melanie was forced to retreat.

Alone, the beast turned to look at Noel. Despite she was fearful, her eyes couldn't focus because she was freezing. Her eyes then shift focus on the red mark on his right arm that was glowing ominously. It has a mark of a lion. The beast slowly approached her and growled softly. The Mermaid Princess closed her eyes, bracing herself if the beast meant to attack her. However, when she opened her eyes, she saw the beast disappearing in the night.

Suddenly, Kyle's voice can be heard, "Noel! Where are you?!"

"Kyle..." she whispered weakly, finally giving in as her eyes slowly closed.

The last thing she remember was the man calling out her name and footsteps getting closer.

* * *

Two hours later, Noel found herself waking up in Kyle's room again. Two layers of blanket was over her freezing body. The door opened as Kyle bring in a tray of hot cocoa with whip cream and cinnamon. Taking the cup, Noel took a sip before Kyle sat on the edge of the bed.

"Noel, what were you thinking, running during a snow storm?" Kyle asked.

"I..." the girl looked down.

Unable to reply back, Kyle sighed, "Never mind, if you don't want to talk about it, then fine."

 _'I'm causing so much trouble for Kyle.'_ Noel thought sadly.

Looking up, Kyle's expression softens, "Anyway, I found you laying unconscious in the snow. You're body was freezing cold."

"Oh..." Noel felt ashamed for being careless of her well-being and for worrying the man.

"You should warm yourself with some hot water in the bath. I doubt that just having layers of blanket will get the job done." Kyle suggest. "However, because of the weather, the water will eventually lose its warmth... Unless we both go together..."

"W-What?" Noel thought she heard wrong.

"The house has enough hot water for two. However, it has to be used at the same time. If we go one by one, the water will slowly lower in temperature." Kyle explained.

It's not that she was concerned with getting into the same bath with Kyle. Okay, maybe. But, no. She was primary worried that her secret will get out of the bag.

"But I..." she paused.

 _'What should I do? If I go in with Kyle, he'll see me as a mermaid.'_

Kyle looked at her and raise an eyebrow, "If you think I'm going to peek, I won't. Besides, the bathroom is very spacious for two."

"I... Ano..." the girl trailed off, becoming flushed.

"What's wrong? Don't you trust me? I promise I won't look."

"I... Trust you. I do." Noel replied slowly as the man took her by the hand.

Taking her out of the room, he showed her the bathroom which was very spacious. On the right, closest towards the exit, was a shower stall with a glass door. It has curtains that covered the door. Diagonally across the stall was a round Jacuzzi tub. There was also curtains around the tub too. Seeing that he was right, Noel let out a deep breath, understanding what Kyle meant. They were going to bathe separately.

As Kyle took off his shirt, Noel felt her eyes wandering a bit. Slowly glancing over at him, she became interested when she was the markings on the man's back. Red markings. And that wasn't all. It was reached all the way to his right arm. She never noticed this because his arms were usually covered. Turning her face away from his back, her blush was turning more scarlet than pink.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

Kyle was turning a bit red in the face as he questioned awkwardly, "Are you going to shower with your clothes on?"

"I'll change when you can't see." she insisted.

 _'I hope I get to know you for your true self... Just like you'll understand for me.'_ Kyle thought.

He looked down on his arm to see the red marking until it disappeared. Walking to the Jacuzzi, he pulled the curtains to cover himself. Once she was sure that Kyle can't see anything, she opened the glass door, pulled the curtains for cover, undressed, and shower herself with refreshing warm water.

 _'It feels so good.'_ Noel happily sighed as the water hit her cold pale skin. Washing her hair with shampoo from a shelf, the Mermaid Princess began to think more seriously, _'I wonder why Kyle suggested in taking baths together?'_

After some time, Kyle was the first to get out of the tub. Putting on a robe, he walked towards the door to change. A few minutes later, he returned to set down a towel and clothes before closing the door. Making sure that the coast was clear, Noel took a peek before stopping the shower head and open the glass door just a crack to take the items inside. Drying herself with the towel Kyle gave her, the mermaid realized that the clothes he gave her were the ones she was wearing before she got pushed into the fountain by Damien.

It was dry and clearly was washed. Smiling at how sweet the man was, she truly felt grateful towards him.

 _'I'm so ashamed for thinking that he was cruel and mean the other day. Behind that prideful scary demeanor is a kind man.'_ she thought.

After she put on her clothes, Noel joined Kyle as he put on his coat. It was close to being 9 PM and the party starts at 10 PM. Putting on her coat, Kyle gave her a shopping bag which contains the new clothes he bought her earlier today.

"Consider it as a Christmas present." he smiled. "Come on, let's go."

"Mm." she nodded.

* * *

It was just the start of the party. There were presents underneath the tree, lights glimmering all over the place. It was truly a magical time of the year. As the girls talked with their boyfriends, it was Rina who noticed Noel's arrival.

"Ah, Noel!"

That brought Karen's attention too, "Nee-san!"

Leaving her to spend time with her friends, Kyle left to a different area of the party. Giving Rina and her sister a hug, they began to asked her about the date and her possible relationship with Kyle. Given a brief summary, the two were angered again at the mentioning of Damien's name and was outraged at how he risked the Indigo Mermaid Princess in so much danger.

"We are so going to hunt him down." Rina muttered as Karen nods.

"What about Kyle-kun?" Karen question. "Was he good to you?"

That question left Noel turning pink as she softly mumbled, "H-He was very kind and considerate."

Seeing that she has the face of a love struck girl, Karen and Rina gave each other a short glance and smile.

"Well, we're just glad your safe." Rina replied. "Come on, it's be a waste if you spend all your time with your friends. This is a party after all."

Giving her a wink, Noel joined the other girls, who were eating from their food of choice. Seeing her arrival delighted the others as they welcomed her. Once the girls finished eating, they started to have fun. Singing karaoke, playing games, participating in Christmas activities.

Around 11:30, the girls opened Christmas presents. They have gotten many things from each other and loved ones. Eventually, Rihito arrived with Michal.

"Michal!" Lucia ran over to her.

"Lucia-oneechan!" the child did the same. Once they gave each other a hug, the nearly 4 year old asked innocently, "Can I open presents?"

"Mm!" Lucia nodded, leading the child to the presents under the tree with everyone else.

Upon seeing Seira, the girl ran up to her to give the girl a hug. She was very excited since Seira shared the same birthday as her. After opening presents, the girls continued in enjoying themselves. It was until after fifteen minutes have passed that Takumi arrived. After seeing him, Seira was led out of the party to discuss in a more private area. Sneaking her out to a lit up Christmas fountain near by, he turned to face her.

Reaching for his pockets, he gave her a small wrapped gift, "Merry Christmas, Seira."

Opening the tiny box, she saw a Hoya Carnosa flower ornament with trailing orange ribbons.

"Takumi..." she whispered with a smile.

The boy felt a powerful feeling and was somewhat tempted to kiss her. However, he was hesitant to do so. They haven't even confessed. He doesn't even know if Seira loves him, even though it was very obvious. Still, this feeling just feels... Right. Takumi also felt that she had confessed to him once, but he doesn't remember. Drifting his thoughts to the mermaid, he wonder what's her connection to Seira? Whatever was going on, he hoped he can confessed to the girl in front of him one day. At the same time, he was worried about losing the mermaid right after he figure out her puzzle. Just like his father did. But still...

 _'Seira...'_ he closed his eyes, deciding to start the kiss first.

 _'Takumi...'_ realizing what he's trying to do, Seira also closed her eyes as they shared their first kiss.

Well, technically, it was Seira's first as a human, but details, details. They continued until the clock strike midnight. The fireworks have started, brightening the sky with many colorful colors.

Slowly pulling away from her, he added, "And Happy Birthday."

She giggled, having the best present of all. This time, she return his feelings by kissing him. She pulled away just when it started to snow.

"Ah, it's snowing." Seira beamed

"Yes, you're right." Takumi laughed. Looking at her, he reached out his hand. "Lets go, Seira."

"Mm." she smiled at him lovingly with her face turning a cute shade of pink.

Taking his hand, the two young lovebirds returned to the party. At the same time, however, Kyle stepped out. But the moment he did, he winced.

"Argh!" he grimace, feeling the red markings on his back and right arm burning. When he looked up, he growled to see Eris, "You!"

"Are you enjoying your curse, my dear?" she mocked.

"What kind of sick joke are you talking about? Because of you, I can't remember what happen during my change!" Kyle snapped.

"Who so hostile, Kyle?" the spirit approached, touching his face. "If only you wound accept my offer last year, this would never happened."

Swatting her hand away, he told her, "I will never forgive you for what you've done! Because of you, her life is in danger!"

"Whatever are you talking about?" she feign ignorance.

"You know what I mean." he insisted.

Looking at him with an amused look, she slowly revealed, "So it would seem. It appears to me that you are aware of my plans... How?"

"Not telling." he gritted his teeth.

"No need. However, you are implying that you know my plans. As for me, I now know what your mysterious powers are... Or at least have an idea of it. Ever since last year, you knew that I meant no good and I never understood why though..." Eris explained. "What of the potential of your powers or your identity. But now I know. You're a high level Umiko. And have experience many of your abilities."

"It doesn't matter what you think of me. You only made things harder for me after cursing me." Kyle seethed. "Now tell me, why did you do it?"

"You mean why I'm doing it once that time come? It doesn't matter, regardless. I know the answer why. Chaos is universal." Eris smirked. "I only did it to confirmed my suspicion. I wanted to know if you truly possess that ability. Now I know. However, I guess my reasoning would change as a result. When that time comes, I think I'll do it out of spite."

"I swear I'm going to hunt you down, witch... IF you date lay a hand on her."

"And who do you mean by her?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Relax, I haven't done anything to her yet, but eventually, I will. I am curious though, when that day come, what will you do?" Eris quizzed. "You obviously came here to prevent her demise, but in coming here, you only caused that future to likely occur."

"It doesn't matter how many times I do it, I will save her... One way or another. I will find the cure and help the Mermaid Princesses save the suffered spirits from you!"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"You caused Haruki and Kumiko to suffer back when they were alive. As such, they cannot moved on. You manipulated Kumi into convincing Haruki to seek the seven Dead Princesses and help getting them their revenge. Because out of their vengeance will only bring more strife and discord."

"So you know that much... I applaud you for that." Eris was amused. "I was wondering who would have figured it out. Who was really the puppet and who is the puppeteer. Haruki thinks that he is in control, but it was actually me who pulled their strings."

"You ruined their lives."

"What do you mean? All I did was whispered into the people's ears that the boy was dangerous and his mother was a witch." Eris revealed. "When the boy fell into the icy water, I easily manipulated Teresa's lifespan so she can lived for more than a hundred years, looking young as ever."

"When she died, it was you who led her soul to find Kumi."

"That girl or doll had the essence of Kumiko, but not even that was enough to wake her." Eris recalled happily. "So when Teresa entered, they merged souls, awakening her." she continued. "And that wasn't the best part! I was the one who told Teresa about the Revenge Circle. Oh, her grief and strife was ripe for the picking."

"I will stop you." Kyle growled.

"Well, good luck to that." Eris smiled.

"Kyle?" the man turned around to see Noel standing at the entrance. "I heard your voice. Were you talking to someone?"

The Umiko turned to see that the spirit had disappeared. Turning back to her he sighed.

"No. I was just talking to myself."

Noel was dubious, but decided not to press onto the topic. Smiling as she took his hand, she led him back to the party.

"Come, let me introduce you to my friends."

The man smiled as he was led to a group of Mermaid Princesses as Noel introduced him.

* * *

 **Okay, Damien, I believe your role as minor antagonist is over.**

 **Damien: What?! Well, whatever. It's not like I wanted to be around with that indigo haired freak!**

 ***Gasps* Oh, I am so letting Rina and Karen know what you just said!**

 **Damien: Go ahead.**

 **Okay. *Running over to tell the mermaids* They should be coming right about now.**

 **Karen: We finally caught you.**

 **Rina: *Cracking her knuckles* And we won't be merciful...**

 **Damien: *Gulp* Wait, maybe I slip up. Hehe... *Karen and Rina approaching him menacingly* Wait! Wait! I'm not the enemy here! *Pointing at me* She's the writer and author! She's manipulate the storytelling!**

 ***Both girls stopped for a moment to think before turning their attention back to him***

 **Rina: True, but you were the one who did it to Noel personally.**

 **Karen: And nobody is going to escape our wraith after Nee-san's heart gets broken.**

 **I suggest that you run. *Damien took my advice and ran with the girls chasing after him* Well, enough fun stuff. Time to start the explanation.**

 **A little spoiler, but in the manga, there was so many inconsistency during Pitch that I can't really tell what event took place. Such as Valentines Day being on Lucia's birthday, so on and so forth.**

 **The scene between Aqua Lucia and Kyle... Yeah, he has to Soul Swap to the future because it's the only way to not cause weird timeline malfunction. Such like Aqua Lucia of 2011 cannot co-exist with 6 yr old Lucia of 1995. And at that time, Aqua Regina was the Sea Goddess. No two rulers of the sea can co-exist. Each Sea Goddess rule in their respective time.**

 **-Concepts-**

 **Soul Swap- This concept will be revealed in a later chapter, so stay tune.**

 **Dream Intervention- This concept will be revealed in a later chapter, so stay tune.**

 **...**

 **Shizuka (Update): Hello everyone. If you recalled, Liam Sterling once married an Orange Mermaid before marrying Misaki. That Orange Mermaid was me. However, if you recall, I'm considered "deceased". Despite this, I hope to see you again in flashbacks and maybe even more...**

 **...**

 **I could tell you more about the Umikos' powers, but I'll save the explanation for another chapter. One thing I'm willing to divulged is that because Umikos have their abilities from their mothers, their powers are more enhanced and developed. Like mermaids have telepathic communication. Well, Umikos have that and can eventually read people's hearts if trained enough. The hearts in context that I'm using is the Japanese heart "kokoro" because it means the mind, soul, heart, etc.**

 **Anyway, please review, have a Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday to you, Seira and Michal. Have a Merry Christmas to everyone else. Bye.**


	23. Chapter 23: Two Brothers and One Mermaid

**We're back for another Mermaid Melody chapter. I know it's sorta too late but Happy New Year. Um... This will be the first time I'm going to use language. But since I'm uncomfortable using curse words, I'm going to not show the word. And... I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to exercise the potential of a scene since this story is rated T for a reason. However, I'm not going to be descriptive, just enough for you to get the idea.**

 **I was going to delay this chapter a little bit more so I wouldn't have to rush in the future, but you guys deserve a chapter after waiting patiently for two weeks. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Two Brothers and One Mermaid

It was the New Year of 2006. In the Natsuhiko mansion, Ryou was in him room when Noa came in. He didn't notice her as she crept up behind his back... That is, until he turned around at the very last moment. Out of nowhere, she got close to the man, pulling him near to her face.

"Kiss me, Ryou." she begged.

"No. What's wrong with you?" Ryou denies, trying to push her away.

"Come on, lets forget about the past, shall we?" she spoke.

"No, I don't-" he stopped, gazing into her eyes.

The woman backed away, laughing as she opened her fan. She was enjoying herself, starting into those blank, confused eyes. Ryou was having a hard time with his memories. There were certain blanks. He recalled meeting the mermaid from his childhood, however, he cannot remember the girl knowing him. The memory just... Disappeared. All he can recall is that he knew the mermaid and giving her the name Etoile. Confused and dazed, the man decided to leave his room, much to his fiancee's disappointment.

"Where are you going, Ryou?"

"I need some fresh air."

Closing the door, the man left the mansion as he head down the stone steps to the beach. Not far away was Coco. She was sitting on a rock with her tail submerged in the water, thinking about the Mizu Child. She recalled once that Mikage told her in a private conversation that if a Mizu Child dies without completing their love life, their spirits would be unable to move on... Just like her. Despite the former Mizu Child had two reasons for being here: to search for the current Mizu Child, the other is because she was waiting for the Day of Tanabata to await for a miracle.

 _'It seemed that everything is set on Tanabata...'_ Coco noted.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and started to sing. As she sing, she wondered why did Ryou gave her the nickname Etoile? Even Mikage seemed fascinated with stars. Seira once told her that the former Mizu Child's family has a thing for stars for generations. Do stars related to Ryou too? She continued to sing underneath the moonlight. Her tail was glistening in the water and under the moon, it looked like her whole body was illuminating. Close by was Ryou. As he approached the mermaid from behind, she stopped singing to glance behind her shoulders. When she saw him, she was smiling at him.

The expression, no matter how sweet it is, baffled Ryou. Why is it always him that she gives her smile to? Walking into the water until he was waist deep, he joined her as she swim up to him.

"Why are you here on this night?" he asked.

"The sky is beautiful tonight. It reminds me of my childhood with a dear friend of mine when we were young." Coco hinted playfully. "So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see someone, but I couldn't find her." Ryou teased.

"Really?" she giggled as he got close.

The movement made her face flushes, her cheeks dusted with pink. Losing her composure, the mermaid looked up to gaze at the man's eyes. Ryou looked at her, but was wondering if she was actually being shy.

"Are you... Being coy?" he questioned as Coco tuck a stand of hair behind her ear.

She didn't respond as she laced her fingers with his, pulling him in for a dance. Many questions were spilling over his head. Before he could asked his next, the mermaid quiet him.

"Shh... Too many questions, too little answers." she teased.

They locked eyes, moving around in circles, intertwined in their dance. As he looked at her face, he felt a hint of recognition.

"I know you." Ryou spoke.

Coco mentally frowned. Despite his comment was genuine, it sounded like he was saying that for the first time. She immediately brush the thought and smiled.

"Of course... From the previous encounters... And when we were children."

Slowly, the man's lost memories returned. He managed to retain the recent events that occurred around him. For a split second, he saw a face. It was Coco's face. Focusing on the mermaid made him think more. The two looked similar... The only difference was the slight shading of yellow. Other than that and the difference in hair length, this mermaid and Coco would be the same. The name Coco also spark something in Ryou's mind, but he doesn't remember what.

"No, I feel like I knew you more, not just when we were children... Almost like I've seen you many times." Ryou shook his head. "I don't know why."

Coco stopped the dance as her smile wavers. Ryou stopped as the mermaid slipped her hands away.

Looking at him with longing eyes, she sadly remarked, "I know more about you too."

 _'Her eyes and voice... Where have I heard this voice and seen these eyes before?'_ Ryou wondered.

"I feel..." he trailed off.

"Hm?"

"I feel... Like I know you somewhere else once before."

"It must be your imagination. How could you've known me when we only met a few times?"

Coco wished she didn't have to say that, but what else could she hint without revealing who she is? Plus, how would she explained that she knew him other than being a mermaid?

"You're right." Ryou slowly agreed as they decided to finished their dance there. "You danced wonderfully."

"Thank you, Ryou." Coco blushed at the comment.

"I've been meaning to ask, but how do you know my name?"

That question came as a surprise for Coco. The man was about to remember their past as children, but not how she knows his name? Something was off.

 _'Did he forgot? Or is it because of something else...?'_ Coco pondered worriedly before shaking her head.

"Because you're definitely Ryou." she answer playfully with a smile. "See you later, Ryou."

Glancing behind her to gazed at his eyes one more time, the mermaid disappeared beneath the waves, leaving her lover standing under the moonlight.

Elsewhere at night, Tatsu was out in the streets, trying to clear his mind. Just when he was thinking of Coco, his vision shifted to a Yellow Mermaid. Around her neck was a gold shell necklace just like the one he has around his neck. He was thinking that perhaps that mermaid was Coco. After all, he had learned of her secret nearly a month ago. How else would explain the mermaid who was plaguing his visions and dreams? As the man walked down the street, he was so distracted that he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he politely apologized, making eye contact with the person he bumped into.

It was Mai. She looked very fatigue, sighing heavily for she felt quite dizzy.

"No, I'm sorry." she insisted. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Oh... I-I feel a bit of a headache."

Tatsu found it to be strange since he was having a headache of his own. He offered to take the young woman to her home, but she assured that she'll be fine on her own. Before parting, however, he took noticed of the gold bangle bracelet around her wrist.

 _'That bracelet... Why do I feel like I know that bracelet?'_

* * *

In the castle, Perseus was in his room. He was trying to think of a plan to capture the mermaids, but that was put to a halt when his mind drifted to Tsukiyo. He could never understand her. She hasn't been participating on tasks to stop the Mermaid Princesses from interfering with the conductor's plans. What was she thinking? Did she not care for revenge? How can she simply accept her death and not have a grudge against the people who led to her demise? He doesn't understand her at all. Mostly because he couldn't do what she did. He cannot accept his death. He cannot stop the flow of his desire for revenge. After all the things he have been though, why should he stop wanting revenge?

The Spirit of Destroyed Love cannot forget his past. All the misfortune he had endured.

 _It all started in the year of 1890 when he was ten years old. His parents took him out on a two week voyage so he can experience travels. After the first week, Perseus took a view of the sea. Back then, he was a cheery lad. His hair was brown, but his eyes was a warm red color. As he marveled at the serenity of the ocean, something caught his eyes. A glowing figure on the rocks._

 _"Wow! A mermaid!" he beamed._

 _Unbeknownst to the boy, it wasn't a mermaid. It was a siren Soulless, sent by Eris. Taken on the form of the mermaid, sirens, however, are dangerous creatures. And this one was no exception. The Soulless leaped into the water and started to sing. It was very alluring, but Perseus wasn't affected since he was too young to be charmed by the music. However, his father was a different story. Dazed as if under a trance, he cannot resist the song of the siren._

 _"It's so beautiful..." he muttered._

 _"Father, father! Look! It's a mermaid!" Young Perseus beamed._

 _"Indeed. What a beauty..." the man remarked as he was slowly climbing up the railing._

 _"Father?" the boy didn't understand his father's weird behavior. "Father!"_

 _"Dear!" his mother came rushing in, trying to pull him back. "Stop it!"_

 _"Let me go! If I don't reach her, I'll die!" the man insisted._

 _"Don't listen to that vile creature's song!" the woman yelled._

 _Perseus became confused. Were mermaids not good, benevolent creatures? Were they evil this entire time? His mother had no choice, but to knocked her husband out so he doesn't get himself killed. Instructing her son to take his father inside, the boy followed his mother's orders. As he disappeared with his father inside, the woman took control of the steering wheel. The siren Soulless pouted, upset that she didn't get what she wanted. So, submerging into the ocean, she jumped out of the water and her body glowed an eerie green._

 _Singing a chant, storm clouds suddenly formed until it darkened the sky. The sea became rough and unforgiving as it rocked the ship terribly. The ship rocked back and forth. Unfortunately, the child happen to come back outside just to witness the monstrosity of a storm in front of him. Just a few feet away was a large tidal wave. Looking back at the Soulless, he feared.  
_

 _'Why? How can a mermaid do this?'_

 _As the ship clashed with the giant wave, Perseus was ejected from the vessel, crashing to the sea before his vision could only see darkness._

 _"Perseus!"  
_

 _"Mother!"_

 _Hitting the cold water, the boy was roughly shaken, tossed around in the ocean as he drifted further and further away from his family. His body was cold and numbed. He wasn't sure if he was dead or not. It was some time, until the bright sun rays forced his eyelids to open. Getting up, the boy looked around his surroundings. He was confused at first until he recalled what happen the previous night._

 _'The storm!'_

 _Rushing around in the water, many wreckage came floating to the shore. The boy found out that many of the useless boxes and damaged parts came from his ship. However, he didn't care much about it. There was only one thing in his mind. His mother and father. If he drifted out here alive, then there could be a possibility that they could be... The boy stopped in the middle of search as he just stared. In front of him, just a few steps away, was a body. The beautiful blue water of the sea was mixed with red._

 _Slowly, Perseus walked up to the corpse to turned it over. To his shock and despair, it was a woman. Her brown hair was covering her face._

 _'No, no, no, no, no!' he panic. 'Please, don't be who I think you are...'_

 _Gently pushing the hair aside, he saw the face of his mother. Her eyes were opened and her mouth a slightly agape. The child fallen back. It couldn't be true, right?_

 _"Mother?" getting back up, he hoped that she was just pretending. He tried to shake her, calling out to her, "H-Hey, Mother... Wake up! Please, stop playing tricks on me. Y-Your jokes aren't really funny."_

 _He can feel that his voice was cracking as tears fall without his notice. He kept on pleading for the corpse to wake up. That they have to find his father. But the more the body just laid there, the more the boy felt like his insanity is fading away._

 _'Please...'_

 _Eventually, the boy's wobbling legs give out and he fall down. He knew... That his mother was dead. That this was no trick. She was really dead. There's no doubt that his father have died as well. He was the only one alive._

 _"AHHHH!" he yelled in anguished._

 _His life was shattered. He has no one. None of this would have happened if... If that mermaid ever came. His sadness quickly turned to anger. It was because of one mermaid who ruined his life. All of them must be ****ed as well. Disgusting, heartless creatures, singing their song to seduce men and destroy ships. He wanted to hurt as many mermaids as much as he can. But what can he do? He wasn't capable with anything. He was just a orphaned boy now. Besides, he doesn't want to rage today. Today, he will mourn for his late parents. Reaching to his mother's cold skin, he closed her eyelids so she can finally rest._

* * *

 _Nine years later, in 1899, Perseus grew up into a young man. He was good looking and have attracted a few ladies. But none of them stood out to him. That is... Until he met her. Millie. A light blonde beauty... With beautiful blue eyes. Her hair reached shoulder length and was in curls. She was a commoner, wearing a simple red dress that reached passed her knees and brown boots. He met her during his travels. She was meek, charming, and really cute. The girl was younger than him by three years, having just celebrated her sixteenth birthday. But age doesn't matter._

 _The moment he saw her, he haven't felt such strong emotions for a long time. He was madly in love. At first, they would see each other from time to time. Eventually, small talks would form between the two of them... And gradually, they formed a relationship. It started out slow, but very soon, it grew intimate. However, war was coming. And it threatened the village. Perseus was ordered to fight in the battle. Despite he doesn't want to leave, he promised Millie that he shall return in three years._

 _"I'll come back in three years, I promise."_

 _"Okay, in three years, I'll wait for you."_

 _They shared a kiss before Perseus left. For three years, Perseus fight. Clad in armor, he had put aside all his emotion except for one: rage. Charging with a war cry, he slashed all his opponents and enemies. He cannot die. Even when his withered body was full of wounds and injuries, he refused to give up. He cannot die here, not after he has someone waiting for him back home. His already lost parents with one casualty. He will not let it happen again. Finally, he felt he was full of life. He never felt so passionate over a feeling since... Well, forever._

 _Soon, three years passed and the battle ended. Having won the war, twenty two year old Perseus rushed back home. He was excited. He finally return and was thinking of surprising his lover with his arrival. Little did he knew... There was a surprise waiting for him. Reaching her home, he knocked on the door. It was Millie's mother who opened._

 _"Oh, Perseus. Why are you here?" she looked shocked._

 _"The war is over. I've return. Is Millie home?" he asked excitedly._

 _"Oh, she is, but..." the woman trailed off._

 _"What's wrong?" Perseus became worried._

 _The woman looked hesitant as she bit her lips, "Millie never told you?"_

 _"What? Tell me what?" Perseus became concern._

 _When the woman didn't replied, the man pushed his way through, ignoring her pleas to stop._

 _"Wait! Perseus!"_

 _Running upstairs to her room, he began to hear weird sounds._

 _Opening the door, he exclaimed, "Millie!"_

 _However, no words could describe what he was feeling right now... Nor the scene that was happening in front of him. There was a stranger of a man, messing around with Millie. Her face was flushed, but it wasn't from embarrassment._

 _"Who is this, Millie? A friend of yours?" the man grunted._

 _Suddenly, Perseus felt an emotion that he haven't felt for a while. Not since his parents died, not when he was battling in the war. His face turned red from anger as he tackled the man away from Millie. The man resisted at first, but Perseus practically tear him away from the bed._

 _"Get away from her, you *******!" he cursed, pinning the man against the wall. "Millie, are you okay?!"_

 _"Perseus?" she looked shocked, grabbing the bed sheets to cover herself._

 _Turning to the man, Perseus seethed, "You! What the heck is wrong with you?! To forced yourself on her?!"_

 _"What are you talking about?" the man spat._

 _"Why you..." Perseus raised a fist, ready to punch the man until Millie intervened._

 _"Stop, Perseus!" Millie cried. "Don't hurt Toshio!"_

 _"What? You knew him?!" Perseus slightly calmed. "Why would you stop me after he forced-"_

 _"Because he didn't force himself on me." Millie bit her lips. "I-I asked him to come over."_

 _"What?" he let go of Toshio as he stared at the woman he knew for three years. "Why would you-"_

 _"Because I've been bored, okay!" Millie snapped. "For three years, ever since you left, I've been bored! I needed someone."_

 _"So you decided to cheat on me. After I promised that I'd return, how could you threw away our relationship with such ease!" Perseus directed his anger onto her._

 _"Because..." she looked up to him. "I didn't love you."_

 _"What?" he stumbled back. "Then what was all the stuff we did before three years, huh? I love you and I thought you love me!"_

 _"Well, you're wrong, Perseus. I only got close because I was hoping that our love could go more." Millie explained. "When I first saw you, I loved the way you look... But I hated how weak hearted you were. You still are!"_

 _"All of this... Just because I couldn't give you what you wanted?"_

 _"I was sick of how we just kiss and nothing else! At least Toshio can do more!" Millie sneered._

 _With that remarked, she earned a slap to the face. Perseus' eyes cannot be seen, shadowed by his hair. He was too broken inside to even think of anything else to say. He just wished he never met Millie in the first place. After slapping his former lover, he slowly walked to the door._

 _Before he left, he gave one last comment, "Enjoy your new lover, Millie."_

* * *

 _After a few months later, Perseus grew very jaded and cynical of everything. Every time he saw happy couples, he scowled. When he see new lovers, he cursed. Once in a while, when he see lovers broken up, he feels apathetic. Almost every woman he see, he sneered at them. As for love? He feels that love has failed him. Eventually, his untimely death arrived. One day, Millie asked to see him. Although he has no reason to go, he did. He was amused to hear what excuses and stories she has prepared. They met at night, in the park they used to go to._

 _"What do you want, Millie?" he asked in an unemotional tone._

 _"I came to apologize." she spoke._

 _"If you think that will fix what happened six months ago, you're wrong." he warned._

 _"No, I didn't apologize for that." Millie assured._

 _"Then for what?" Perseus inquired._

 _"For this." the moment she said that, Millie lunged into him._

 _As she made contact with him, Perseus can feel a prick near his chest. Stepping away from Millie, he saw a sharp needle that has strange liquid all over it. Before he could think, he fall in unconsciousness. Toshio came out from hiding. The duo took the warrior to an abandon house. By the time he woke up, the man was aware that he was bound to a chair. Once his vision cleared, he saw the duo and glared at them._

 _"Millie!" he growled._

 _"I'm sorry, Perseus. But I need you out of my life." Millie told him._

 _"No hard feelings. It's to ensure that you won't be a threat to our future." Toshio mocked as he place a hand on Millie's swollen stomach._

 _The man began to throw a lot of flammable objects inside the house, planning to burn the building. Perseus quickly realized what was going on and shouted at them. As the duo retreat, they can hear him cursing the two as Toshio threw a lit torched inside the house. The place was quickly lit aflame, burning everything inside, including Perseus. Despite the fire did him a favor by burning his bondage, he barely could escape before succumbing to the smoke. He cough, gasping for air as he fell on the floor. As he looked at the roaring flames, he lamented._

 _'Why? Why is everything so unfair?' he wondered. 'All I wanted was to be happy... But even then, nothing can satisfy me now.'_

 _"These flames are just like... Me." he muttered. "Wild and destructive... Everything that reflects on my life..."_

 _'But even if these same flames embraced me, I shall get my revenge... Against those accursed mermaids... And all of those conniving lovers!'_

 _It wasn't long until his death came. But he had no rest. He cannot let go of the past. The moment he died in that house, his hair turned bright red like the flames. It wasn't long before Eris appeared before him. She offered him a chance for revenge. By joining her and aiding the Revenge Circle, he can have all he wanted. Of course, Perseus agreed. He became acquainted with Melanie, the first spirit who was recruited by Eris. Very soon, he continued his way, waiting for the conductor to find the seven Dead Princesses. Eventually, he met Tsukiyo, the last of the spirit who joined Eris since she had no where to go. He thought he felt something by looking at her, but he shrug the feeling off. After all, he knew better than to expect anything from love._

Thinking back at it, Perseus didn't really know what to think anymore. He doesn't know what to do anymore. Despite Tsukiyo insisted that he should leave the past behind and moved on, he couldn't. He have been hurt in so many ways, he can't just give up. But... Maybe there was some truth in the Snow Woman's words. Sadly, he doesn't want to accept her thoughts, not yet anyway.

"Maybe... I could try to understand her a little." he muttered.

It wouldn't hurt. After all, he has all the time until Tanabata.

* * *

The next day, as Coco was visiting the Natsuhiko residence, she was immediately confronted by the older twin.

"Hi Coco-chan!" he waved so happily.

"Good morning, Tatsu-kun." Coco politely replied.

"Please, there's no need to be so formal. Call me Tatsu." the man tried to flirt, but she kindly reject his advances.

Before things got too out of hands, Hana intervened, placing herself between Coco and Tatsu. She looked at him with a stern expression, stretching her arms out.

"Sir Tatsu, what are you doing?" she questioned.

"I'm just having a friendly chat with Coco-chan." the man insisted.

"No way. Sir Ryou warned me ahead of time. Coco is off-limits." Hana told him.

From a far distance, Noa witnessed the scene from a room inside the mansion. A nasty smirk crawled on her face. She plans to use this newly learned information to her advantage. While Coco was taken away by Hana, Tatsu returned to the mansion. When he was nearby, Noa pulled him aside to discuss of her plan. Of course, she withdraw the majority of her plan. Once the foolish man agreed, Noa can feel her idea working. She was going to set the two up. And since Ryou was out at the moment, it will only get better!

In the back garden, Coco had taken a seat next to the white table as Hana poured tea into a cup before setting up the umbrella. Suddenly, she looked up to an approaching figure as Hana became a bit shock.

"Sir Ryou! You're back earlier than expected." Hana noted.

"I came back as quick as I could, knowing that I have a guest." the man explained. "May you leave us for privacy, Hana?"

The maid agreed and left as the younger twin sat down, opposite towards Coco.

"Hi, Ryou-kun." Coco immediately blushed. "I'm happy you came."

"Me too." he agreed.

The two talked and eventually left to go to the pavilion. The view was perfect. It overlook the sea and the horizon. A romantic sight one might think.

"Ryou-kun... Do you think it's a good idea to break off your engagement to Noa?" Coco questioned worriedly.

"For you, I wouldn't regret my decision." he answered.

 _'Ryou...'_ she trailed off in thought, happy that he cared.

"Unless, if I have my sight on someone else." he joked.

"How mean!" she exclaimed playfully followed by a giggle.

Suddenly, Ryou pulled her to an embrace. The sudden gesture caused Coco to blushed badly as she felt his hand caressing her face. Looking up to him, she can see that he leaning in for a kiss. Unknown to them, someone had taken a picture of them. As their lips touched, the man smiled. He gotten what he wanted.

Breaking up the kiss rather abruptly, he asked in a taunting way before kissing again, "Did you enjoy the kiss, miss mermaid?"

After hearing that chilling voice, Coco broke up the kiss in shock, "How-"

"Oh, was it meant to be a secret?" he teased as he pulled off the yellow wig to reveal his raven hair.

Her eyes widen at the man in front of her, "Tatsu-kun!"

"So tell me, who's better at kissing? Me or Ryou?" Tatsu smiled.

"Please, I don't love you, Tatsu-kun." Coco tried to leave. "I love Ryou."

However, Tatsu stopped her, holding her by the arm. When the girl tried to break away, he gripped her firmly.

"You love Ryou, you say? Since when did you dropped the honorific around his name?" Tatsu wondered. "Couldn't you do the same for me?"

"No, Tatsu-kun." she was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't call me that. Call me Tatsu." he insisted.

"No!" Coco hissed, now glaring at him.

Tatsu didn't like those kind of eyes and was pulling her away from the entrance. Pushing her to a column, he forced her to look up at him.

"If you don't get friendly with me, I might spill your secret." Tatsu whispered into her ear.

Coco's eyes widen in fear. Her expression softens to concern at the situation she was in.

"Y-You can't, you wouldn't." she shook.

"I can and I will." Tatsu assured.

"If I was a mermaid, then I'm sure you know the consequence of revealing my secret?" Coco hoped that she can turn the tables.

Tatsu frowned at her as a voice came into his mind.

 _"Iris, can you walk on land?"_

 _"I can."_

 _"But you won't. Why not?"_

 _"Because if a mermaid's identity is revealed, she'll turn into bubbles."_

Where did that came from?

Shifting his focus back to Coco, he spoke in a hush tone, "I know of the consequences, but I wonder if it's a risk you're going to take."

The Yellow Princess bit her lips, not knowing what to do, "Please... Don't tell anyone. Don't tell Ryou."

"I promise, but how about you seal the deal with another kiss?" Tatsu proposed.

The girl looked like she was on the verge to tears as she gripped her hands, "Why? Why are you doing this?!"

The man remained silence, unable to answer her question as he watching her crying in front of him. He sorta felt bad, but he wanted to proved to his younger twin that he can't take away everything from him. He just can't. Plus... He sorta have conflicting feelings towards this mermaid. It could be simple jealously, but he was a bit selfish. He wanted this girl too. Aware that she only has eyes for Ryou, blackmailing her was the only way.

"If you kiss me, you'll have my promise." he spoke gently, yet firmly.

Looking back up to him, she can feel her lips quivering as she was forced to submit. Taking a steady breath, the girl hesitantly lean in for a kiss.

* * *

Returning home, Ryou had finally recalled his lost memories. How had he forgotten in the first place? It was very puzzling. His last memory before he had forgotten was when Noa entered his room. Could she had been the one who messed with his mind? He wasn't sure. But one thing was certain, he needs to stay away from her. Shifting his focus to Coco, Ryou wondered if she was hiding something from him...

 _'No, it can't be. The only one hiding secrets was me.'_ Ryou assured himself. _'Coco isn't like that. She would never lie to me.'_

Before he made it into his room, Noa suddenly appeared from the corner, "Hi, Ryou."

Not wanting to see her, he turned sharply, hoping to locked her out once he got inside his room. However, the woman quickly made her way in front of him, blocking the entrance. When he stepped to the left, she followed. When he took another to the right, she did the same.

Unable to ignored her any longer, he sighed, "What do you want, Noa?"

"My, how hostile you are, Ryou? Have you been thinking so much?" Noa taunt, reaching for his face.

He grabbed her hand before she could touch him and moved it aside, "Are you here to waste my time, Noa?"

Retracting her hand, the woman was trying to be very alluring, "I'm afraid I came to give my condolences."

"Excuse me?" Ryou inquired, not understanding what she meant.

"Oh my!" Noa faked her concern. "Do you not know?"

"Know what?" the man was starting to feel annoyed.

"I'm sad to say, but that girl, Coco or whatever her name is... She's having an affair with your brother, Tatsu!"

The news shocked Ryou. Just what on earth was she talking about? Coco and... Tatsu? They're having a relationship? Could it be that he was wrong? Perhaps Coco was hiding something. It just wasn't possible.

"W-What?" was all he could muster.

"She has been hiding many secrets from you, Ryou. That girl came this morning and wanted to spend some time with Tatsu." Noa lied.

"There has to be some kind of misunderstanding!" Ryou insisted, not going to easily believe in such tales. "And these are serious accusations! How can you be so sure-"

"Because I saw them!" she yelled.

Silence followed after as the man stared in shock, "Y-You have?"

"Yes. I knew you were fond of her since you both shared the first dance. I was hoping to tell you eventually, but..." Noa began to cry. "That woman scares me that I don't know what to do."

The woman then collapsed onto her knees, hiding her face behind her hands. However, it wasn't to hide her tears. It was to hide her smile.

"H-Hey..." Ryou knelt down.

Hiding her face, she gave him a sealed envelope. Taking the envelope, Ryou slowly opened it to see the back of a photo. Fearing for the worse, he turned the picture around to see the image of Coco and Tatsu kissing. He was shocked. This cannot be real, can it? Maybe it was fake... Or perhaps he was blinded.

"Ryou..." Noa looked at him. Catching his attention, the woman hugged him to whisper into his ear, "Now, don't you want to force all your anger and fury onto this girl? This girl, who have betrayed her loyalty to you for your older twin?"

She was about to give him a kiss, but he pulled away. Quickly getting up, Ryou left to get to the garden. Finished with her act, Noa smiled.

 _'Soon, that pathetic ***** will be out of Ryou's life and he'll come back falling in love with me.'_ she thought happily.

Making his way to the garden, Ryou had many thoughts in his head. He doesn't want to believe in Noa's words. It just seemed too good to be true. So many words were told to him. Too many riddles and puzzle pieces. He wanted to believe in Coco, feeling that she isn't the type of person to just play with others' feelings.

 _'It must be a misunderstanding...'_ he insisted until he finally reached the garden.

Looking over to the pavilion, he can see Coco. But from the angle he was from, he didn't see Tatsu as he made his way to her. Trying to get her in his view of sight, Ryou continued until he stopped to see Coco kissing Tatsu. He couldn't believe his eyes. So what Noa said was... True?

"Coco..." he muttered in disappointment as Coco broke away and glance sharply towards his way.

"R-Ryou-kun?" she gasped in shock and horror. Before she even got a chance to explain herself, Ryou was already turning his back and walking away. "W-Wait!"

She nearly tripped as she tried to catch up to him. Tatsu didn't bother to follow or stop Coco. Alone, he watched the scene play out as he suddenly started to have a headache. Gritting his teeth, the young man wondered why he was having these headaches.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryou has returned to the mansion, upset as he ignored Coco's pleas for him to stop. He just cannot believe it. Was he a fool for trusting her? He wanted to believe her, but he can't... Not after what he had just seen with his very own eyes. Eventually, he stopped, waiting and expecting for Coco to catch up.

When she did, he still had his back towards her. Taking her to a nearby room for privacy, he wasn't aware of how roughly he was gripping her arm. Coco didn't say anything, knowing that he has every right to be angry with her. Locking the door, he slowly turned to her. His eyes were shadowed by his hair, but the Yellow Mermaid Princess could tell that he was looking at her with disappointment.

"How could you? I thought that I could trust you!" Ryou spoke, his tone sounded a bit heartbreaking.

"Ryou-kun?" Coco could only offer a weak response.

He showed her the picture he gotten from Noa before continuing, "I trusted you and was honest with you. Even then, you were okay with that. But now, I can see that you're not honest with me."

"About that, I can explain-" she got cut off.

"Oh really? Then explain. Tell me the truth... The entire truth. And the other secrets you've kept from me." Ryou demanded. After a minute have passed, she didn't say anything. "Well?"

Coco didn't know what to do. She couldn't say anything about her mermaid side or how Tatsu had blackmailed her. And if she answered just that, then Ryou would only get more suspicious and untrusting of her. Ryou was waiting until his patient was running thin.

"I..." Coco paused hesitantly.

She couldn't say anything. Unfortunately, her time was up. Ryou no longer had any reason believe her now.

"Oh, I see... I see now that even you can't trust me with the truth." Ryou replied in a harsh tone.

"Ryou-kun, I-" Coco got cut off again.

"No, keep your secrets! I don't want to be with someone who can't be honest with me!" Ryou exclaimed.

 _'What am I doing? Since when have I felt this angry before?'_ he wondered.

Tears were welling up in the girl's eyes as her body trembled from all those harsh words.

"Oh, go ahead and cry! I don't care about your pathetic feelings since you can't trust me. Well, guess what? I no longer trust you anymore. Goodbye! I don't ever want to see you again!" Ryou yelled.

That was when Coco couldn't keep her emotions anymore and burst into tears. Falling to her knees, she cried softly. Ryou saw the damaged he had caused. He was ashamed of himself, but he can't help himself either. He doesn't know how to react. Something like this never happened before. He never fell madly in love with anyone besides Etoile. So when he saw Coco and felt that she had betrayed him, he doesn't know how to exactly interact with her. So, he did what he normally does. Being cold-hearted on the outside, while regretting as he break the girl's heart from the inside.

Unable to stand the sight of her crying, the man unlocked the door. He didn't even looked back as the door was inching its way to the frame, leaving the girl by herself.

"Ryou... Baka." she spoke, dropping the honorifics since that was how she wanted to say his name.

Covering her face with her hands, no matter what she do, tears still escape as she continued crying softly. Little did she knew, Tatsu was just outside the room. He had eavesdropped on his younger twin's conversation with Coco. Knowing what the result was had him curling his hands into fists. Listening to the girl's suffering caused a small tug on his heart. Despite he was angry at Ryou, he knew that he was mostly at fault. If he hadn't threatened Coco, none of this would have happened. Immediately, the man started to regret what he did and his part of this broken relationship.

Sighing to himself, he thought, _'I am such a selfish *******.'_

Shortly after he said that, he clutched his head in pain. His headaches were getting worse. Was he wrong? Was the person he felt attracted to wasn't Coco? Then who? He remembered a girl with golden eyes and a yellow tail in his dreams... But for some reason, it wasn't Coco? Sinking to the ground, Tatsu had a hand over his eyes.

 _'Just who is that mermaid? I don't even know anymore...'_

Meanwhile, in a different room, Noa had saw the entire scene that happened in that room. Unaware to Ryou, she had rigged it with a camera. So when she saw Ryou broke up with the girl and Coco collapsing in tears, the woman was happy. She was rather pleased with herself for the splendid acting.

"Oh, the poor thing. Looks like she's gotten what she deserved. This is the price to those who dares tries to steal my Ryou." Noa smirked.

Little did the woman knew, she was being watched by Eris. The chaotic spirit was amused at the chaos Noa has been creating.

Elated, Eris noted, "This woman will make a good ally. She knows how to hurt a Mermaid Princess and utilized her weakness to the fullest extent."

The spirit grinned. She'll be looking forward in meeting this woman, Noa. And she hoped that the haughty girl will be able to entertain her with more tricks up her sleeves.

* * *

 **I forgot to mention the first time we were introduced to Noa, but if you think Asuka (Seira's bully) was worse, Noa is like a thousand times worse. She doesn't rely on physical wounds. She prefers to hurt her rivals mentally and out of spite.**

 **Just to let you know, Tatsu isn't the antagonist for this plot line. Sure, he is a bad boy, but certainly isn't a bad guy. Please look forward in the development of his character.**

 **...**

 **Toshio: You already know me from the flashback, but I am Millie's lover.**

 **Millie: As you know, I was Perseus' former lover.**

 **Iris: Hello everyone. You don't know me yet, but at the same time, you sort of know me... Through my reincarnation. Can you guess who it is?**

 **...**

 **Anyway, please leave a long, lengthy review about this chapter. I really want to know how you feel towards certain characters and such.**


	24. Chapter 24: AN of Apology

**Hello everyone. It has been a while. Almost three months, as a matter of fact, actually. I know of what I said way back before I had started Protect, that I would put 100% dedication to it. Well, once again, I'm at the cross fire. I want to continue this story and yet, I'm not updating recently like I had thought. I wanted to write more and progress the story. However, I'm slowly losing interest again, which is one of the reasons why Project has been slowing down. Not only that, but I have been busy with my life that it keeps me preoccupy, giving me limited time to write. I really wished I can continue, but until I can find an appropriate schedule for me to work on… I'm afraid I'll have to say it. I'm putting Project on hold. Hopefully, it would not be discontinued, but looked what happened with Undeniable Love. That story was discontinued the moment I decided to start Project… Ended on Coco's chapter too. Sadly, I don't know where I go on from here. Hopefully, there will be a chance when I can return to this story with renewed interest.**

 **Until then, Mermaid Melody Fans,**

 **This is AmethystPearl99 signing out.**


End file.
